Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: A Naruto Story
by GeneralWildfire
Summary: A kunoichi's exploits have gone unsung in the world of ninja...until now! Sara Uchiha is a young ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village, trying to find her place in the world while keeping an eye on her mischievious friend, Naruto Uzamaki.
1. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.**

**An Inflamed Start**

_*A month and one day before the nine tail fox attacks the Hidden Leaf Village or September 9*_

An Anbu Black Op raced through the Uchiha clan's main area.

_How could they do this? _He wondered. _How could they be stupid enough to think that they alone could beat Phoenix? Even I wouldn't attempt something so stupid, and I've done some pretty stupid things in my life! _He glanced around. Buildings that had been surrounded by flames were now nothing more than mere shells. The Anbu Black Op lowered his head, his silver hair almost covering his eyes. _How am I supposed to find survivors? None of the buildings in this area were left untouched…But Lord Hokage ordered me to find survivors, and I'll try._ He moved on.

As he walked he found many Uchiha residents, all of them on the brink of death or dead, their wounds were too much even for medics to heal if they had been their. The silver haired Anbu made sure that he made them as comfortable as possible. He was nearing the center of the attack; he began moving with extreme caution, unsure of what he'd find up ahead. He came across a building that looked scorched here and there, but otherwise untouched. _Odd…why was this the only building that was spared when clearly this was the center of Phoenix's destruction? _

As if on cue, a baby's crying echoed around him, the silver haired Anbu looked around trying to find its source. He shuddered as he realized that the sound was coming from inside the building. He made his way towards the building. Once inside the baby's cries echoed all around him. He stopped in horror when he looked around the room.

The room was huge and circular, everything blackened from the flames. The floor was covered in bodies burnt beyond recognition. This was the worst he had seen in his young life. The baby's crying brought him out of his horror. He moved around the room moving charred bodies out of the way hoping to find the baby. He walked to the center of the room and let out a startled cry as he almost tumbled into the gaping hole that was their. Once he had recovered, he looked into the hole and saw the crying baby.

"How on earth did you get down there?" he wondered aloud. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Using his shadow clones he entered the hole. He scooped up the baby, and made his way back up. As soon as he had reached the main floor the baby stopped crying, much to his relief. His relief was short lived as the Head of the Uchiha clan entered with his wife and two boys Itachi and Sasuke. The silver haired Anbu was apprehensive, as the Head of the Uchiha clan said, "Just to inform you I expect all Uchihas who are alive to be checked in by me." He looked pointedly at the baby in his arms.

"Um… This child…it was alive just a few moments ago, but I think it inhaled too much smoke," he said praying that the baby wouldn't pick this moment to cry.

The Head of the Uchiha nodded his head, but Itachi said, "He's lying, Father." The silver haired Anbu felt his blood run cold. _This kid… He saw right through my lie! _

"Why would he have any reason to lie?" The Head of the Uchiha asked. Itachi remained silent. The Head family left and the silver haired Anbu walked out of the building as calmly as he could. He stopped at a fairly flat stone so he could examine the baby. He took off his mask so he could see better. The child had been crying for awhile now. As he examined the baby he thought _This baby isn't very old at all, almost a newborn, if not a newborn…and it's a girl. _The silver haired Anbu leapt back as he saw something in the child's eyes. He walked forward and looked into the little girl's eyes, they were an ice blue, but behind her pupils, Phoenix gazed back at him.

The silver haired Anbu shuddered. This was not a good thing, especially for the child. The village would not take kindly to her, especially if the Uchiha found out. _That's why he was there, he was looking for this child._ He picked up the child carefully and made his way to the Hokage's Mansion. Once there, he was forced to talk about what he had found. He finished, praying that no one would ask why the child had survived, but someone did. So, he explained his discovery of Phoenix residing in the child. An uproar broke out among the present shinobi.

"Why did you bring her back?"

"Yeah, you should have killed her!"

The silver haired Anbu backed up a step, making sure that the child in his arms was safe.

Lord Hokage, who had been calmly watching the proceedings, suddenly shouted, "Enough!"Everyone settled down. "Now, let's all talk about this rationally." He glanced at a different silver haired Anbu. "Enaki, what do you think about all of this?"

Enaki moved his back away from the wall, "I believe that Phoenix has never shown any hostility to the Leaf Village until the Uchiha did what they did today." No Uchiha were present at this meeting. "Phoenix is the destroyer of life along with being the focus of new birth, his fires normally get rid of old trees and make room for the new. I see no reason as to why this child can't grow up in this village." The silver haired Anbu sighed with relief, Enaki was well respected among all shinobi and he was also the Head Anbu's second in command. He jumped with surprise as a shinobi shouted, "I don't care what you think! This monstrosity dies now!" He lunged forward.

The silver haired Anbu put his hand in front of the child. He gritted his teeth as he felt the kunai blade's cold steel enter his hand. Even after the blade was removed his hand still felt as if it were being ripped open.

"Lord Hokage, if I may?" He asked looking at him. The Hokage nodded. "I will take care of this child." The Hokage looked shocked at this.

Someone shouted, "And what if she grows up to be more monster like than human?"

"Then I will kill her myself," the silver haired Anbu said, conviction in his voice. No one doubted that he wouldn't.

After the meeting the silver haired Anbu met with the Hokage.

"Are you sure you're up to this? Remember that when you turn fourteen, in six days, you'll be the Head of the Anbu Black Ops."

"I know."

"Well, if you're sure… Oh, you get to name her too."

"What?...But that's not…I mean, I can't!"

"Sure you can, and if it makes you feel better I've asked some nurses to help you take care of her."

The silver haired Anbu moaned. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

Later that night, where girl orphans, the child being the only one, were housed, he was barely listening to the nurses as they argued back and forth about what the child's name should be.

"Sakura's a nice name."

"Yes, but there's a girl already named that."

"What about Ino?"

"You want her to be named boar?"

"Now, Sara would not be a good ninja name."

"That's it than, her name will be Sara," the silver haired Anbu said as he glanced across the room at the child, asleep in her crib. He whispered softly to himself, "Sara Uchiha."

**Enter Naruto Uzamaki & Sara Uchiha**

As Sara began slowly backing away from the furious Iruka-sensei, she began planning exactly what she was going to say to cover up for her best friend, Naruto Uzamaki.

Iruka glared down at her and asked, "Where's Naruto?" Sara shrugged. "I know you know where he is, Sara!"

"What am I, his keeper?" She asked.

"Don't get smart with me."

"I'm not, I'm…" Sara quickly maneuvered around Iruka. "Running!"

Iruka shouted after her, "Sara Uchiha! Get your butt back here or you're in big trouble!"

"When is my butt not in trouble?" She shouted back over her shoulder.

Sara came to a skidding halt, as she paused to catch her breath. In the distance she heard a faint, but distinct, "Naaarrruuutttooo!" She moaned, "Naruto what did you do this time?" She turned to face the stone faces of the previous Hokages. Her face became pale as she gazed at the new graffiti. Swinging happily was an orange dot that she identified as her friend. _Naruto what am I going to do with you! Oh crap! If I'm late to class Iruka will have every right to skin me alive!_ As she was bolting back she thought _Naruto why didn't you tell me what you were planning? Iruka really is going to kill me!_

She skidded into the classroom just as the bell rang; she glanced nervously at Iruka, who only gave her a curt nod. She was about to take her normal seat, when she saw Naruto tied up on the floor. She walked to her desk and sat down as Iruka began talking angrily to Naruto.

"Tomorrow all your classmates will pass the final and graduate from the Ninja Academy, but the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the secret arts."

Sara flinched. Naruto wasn't the only one who had failed the exam twice, but unlike Naruto she understood everything. She chose to fail so she could remain with her best friend.

Iruka continued, "So you chose **NOW** for your stupid tricks? You moron!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Naruto mumbled in reply.

Iruka snarled under his breath and said, "Today in class we'll be reviewing the art of transformation." A startled "What!" rang around the room. Iruka finished, "All you have to do is…conjure a form that looks like me!"

Sara took her usual place at the end of the line, since she didn't know who her parents were; she refused to use the name Uchiha until someone could prove that one of her parents was indeed that.

As multiple students passed, Naruto's turn came up. All Naruto was thinking was _This sucks!_ He said, "But, here goes nothing…" Sara suddenly had an uneasy feeling go through her. _Please not that jutsu… Anything but that jutsu…Naruto don't!_

"Transform!" Naruto shouted as he performed the jutsu. As the smoke began to clear, Sara shook her head back and forth, _he would…_ Naruto had transformed into a beautiful, naked woman that would make most men get a nosebleed. Iruka was no exception.

Naruto released the jutsu laughing, "I call this one Ninja Centerfold!"

Iruka recovered from his nosebleed and shouted, "**HOW BIG A FOOL ARE YOU? **You waste all of your time and talent inventing these stupid tricks! Iruka dragged Naruto right out of the classroom. Sara sighed. _I guess I better make sure that Iruka-sensei doesn't kill him._

She found both of them at the stone faces, Naruto cleaning off his graffiti. Iruka was saying, "Once you're through here… I'll… We could… I'll buy you a bowl of ramen.

Naruto shouted, joy evident in his voice, "Yeah baby! Talk about motivation!" He said more quietly, "Can Bright Eyes come?"

Sara watched as Iruka looked uncomfortable as he said, "If we see her, we'll invite her to join us."

Sara skedaddled out of there. As she was walking down an alley to her favorite pizza place Tiégra's, not to mention it was all she could afford, she was thinking about her life, not for the first time. _I envy Naruto. I don't think he realizes it, but I'm jealous of what he and Iruka-sensei have. Yeah, people glare at him, but they don't call him names. It's not fair…but I know that. I've known it my whole life. But… I can't help but wish that the person who brought me here would show themselves to me. _

At that moment she slammed into someone. She opened her mouth to say sorry and stopped as she saw who it was. Mizuki glared down at her and snapped, "Watch where you're going, Sheatan!"

"Sorry Mizuki-sensei," she mumbled to his back as he walked past. As soon as he was a good distance away, she showed his back her middle finger. She began walking again, she hated it when people called her Sheatan, or devil. They gave her this nickname when she accidentally used a jutsu called Wrath of the Phoenix to impress Iruka. She had only been four at the time and she had been confused about the voice in her head. She knew now that the voice belonged to Phoenix, the firebird sealed within her, by some unknown jutsu.

Sara smiled as she spotted Tiégra's. A small little booth that served mainly jônin rank ninja, but Tiégra welcomed all. Sara got into the line that had already formed; she was trying to figure out what she wanted on her pizza when someone got behind her. She turned her head slightly to see who it was. She moaned inwardly as she saw an orange book called _Make Out Paradise_, a mask over a face, a headband over a left eye, and silver hair. _Why is this guy always behind me? What have I done to deserve this?_

She was happy when her turn came to order her pizza. She always ordered a personal pan, but the toppings were always different. Tiégra smiled at her, waiting patiently for her to decide. Sara liked Tiégra a lot, along with her husband, Enaki. Tiégra was a stocky woman, with flowing black hair that she kept tied in a braid with unique, violet colored eyes, she was almost always seen in a lilac dress, and a cream colored apron stained with an assortment of liquids and sauces. She was one of the few people who actually liked Sara.

"Hi Tiégra. I'll have a personal pan with green peppers, black olives, spinach, and mushrooms tonight."

Tiégra smiled down at her, "Alright, it will be ready in a few minutes."

Sara pulled up a stool and sat down at the far right end of the counter away from all of the other ninja. A few minutes later the silver haired jônin sat down two seats from her. She narrowed her eyes at him, _why is it that everyday now, he's been moving a stool closer? _She was relieved when her pizza arrived a few minutes later. She quickly devoured one slice, before she asked for a box. Than she paid her bill and got up happy to leave.

Once Sara was out of sight, Tiégra leaned in towards the silver haired jônin. "Would you stop scaring her? It's a wonder she keeps coming back every night with you always behind her in line!"

The silver haired jônin replied calmly, "It's my job to look after her."

"You were relieved of that job eight years ago," Tiégra pointed out.

He scowled at her and refused to say another word on the subject.

The next morning, in Sara's room, she heard an annoying voice saying, "Bright Eyes, get up."

She mumbled, "Is my alarm clock ringing?"

"Yeah," replied the voice followed by an, "Ow!" Sara had thrown her alarm clock.

She stretched as she sat up, "You'd think you'd know better by now, Naruto."

Naruto was rubbing his forehead, "I keep forgetting, okay? You know that I haven't been coming here as often…" Sara looked away, knowing full well what kept him away.

"Well, you're going to have to leave the room while I change," she said calmly.

Naruto looked at the door to her room which was locked with thirteen dead bolts and the normal lock. "Do I have to go out in the hall?" he asked fear showing in his eyes.

"It's only for a minute," she reassured him. Naruto nodded and left the room. She quickly changed and grabbed two slices of cold pizza, leaving one for her lunch.

She bolted out of her room, Naruto following once she was in the hall. They both slid down the stair railing and hit the glass doors. "Who locked the dang doors?" Sara asked as she peeled herself off of the glass. She blushed when she saw Master Asuma and Master Kurenai staring at them. She unlocked the door and walked outside.

"Having problems?" Asuma asked, managing to smile knowingly with a cigarette in his mouth.

Sara responded, "Just a few, Master Asuma." Kurenai shook her head smiling as she and Asuma went there separate ways.

"Come on, Bright Eyes!" Naruto shouted as he pushed through the doors. "We don't want to miss the exams!"

Sara walked beside Naruto, she had long ago grown accustomed to Naruto calling her Bright Eyes, he had told her that it was because of the coloring of her eyes. No one else in the village had such striking eyes. She glanced at Naruto, she wondered if she should ask him what was on her mind. She decided that she should.

"Hey, Naruto," she began. "D-do you think we're going to pass the exams this year." She knew what the answer would be but she decided to see if it had changed.

Naruto smiled, "Of course I believe we're going to pass the exam! This is our year, believe it!"

She faked a smile at him. _Of course, why did I think that you'd say anything different?_

They had reached the Ninja Academy, and Sara felt embarrassed since they were the last ones to arrive. She sat down next to Naruto. A few minutes later Iruka entered. "For your Final Exam, you must each generate a clone! Wait here until your name is called and then come next door."

Sara slowly turned to look at Naruto, she sighed as she saw him panicking. Clones were his worst jutsu.

She waited patiently with the others, Naruto continuing to panic beside her. Sara was startled when Iruka called her name. She stared at Naruto trying to hide her panic. "I-Iruka-sensei," she stammered. "I n-nor-normally go after Naruto."

Iruka stared at her, his face expressionless, "This year instead of putting you at the back of the list, since you refuse to use your last name, we decided that your first name would serve as your last name."

_Cute…Sara Sara, how original! _She dragged herself out of her seat, abandoning Naruto. Sweat was trickling down her neck. _What do I do? Do I pass the exam or do I fail it again?_ Mizuki was seated at the table full of Leaf Village headbands. She stared at them. More than anything she wanted to be a Leaf Village shinobi, she didn't consider herself to be a kunoichi, since most, excluding Kurenai and the famous Tsuande, were more concerned with looks…at least the ones she had met. She sighed as Iruka took his seat. _I'm going to really believe it this time Naruto. I know you can pass!_ She did the hand signs flawlessly, not once hesitating. _Four clones should be enough. _Iruka was flabbergasted, as he sat at the table smiling at her, Mizuki scowled as he reached for a headband to give to her. Iruka came out of his shock and quickly snatched a headband up. _That was odd_, she thought as she walked towards them to receive her headband. _Why did Iruka do that? He's never seemed to like me that much._ She accepted her headband and thanked Iruka, and mumbled her thanks to Mizuki.

She walked to the bathroom and put on her headband. Her bangs covered the leaf village symbol and she quickly removed it from her forehead. She could think of quite a few ninja who would use the excuse of "I couldn't see what village she belonged to" if they dealt her a death blow. She tied it onto her shoulder happy that the ends didn't stick out very much. She studied her reflection, ice blue eyes meeting ice blue eyes. Her light brown hair was tied in a pony tail with a braid on the right side of her face. She wore a blue denim jacket and pants. The jacket had a pocket on the upper left side where she always kept her shuriken. She nodded at her reflection, the headband seeming to fit well with her look.

When she went outside, she looked around for Naruto, hoping that he had passed. She shoved her way through the crowd. She stopped dead when she saw him on his swing. She remembered sitting next to him twice before in that exact spot. Turning around, she shoved through the crowd again, and once she was through she bolted. She wasn't sure where she would run to, but she knew that she couldn't face Naruto. _I always pictured us graduating together! Now… Oh! Why did I ever let myself believe that he would pass?_

She wandered around the village, wondering what she had done to deserve such a crappy life. Eventually she ended up at Tiégra's. With her head lowered she got in line. Suddenly a male voice said, "You're late."

She looked up, "Wh-what?"

"You're late," the voice repeated.

She glared at the user. "What does it matter to you?" She snapped at the silver haired jônin.

He looked down at her calmly as he shoved his book into his pouch. "Nothing really, it's just that normally you're ahead of me, not behind me."

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled. A few minutes of silence went by, his gaze drifting over her.

"I see you graduated," he said calmly. She glared at him. "Most students are overjoyed when they graduate," he continued ignoring her glare. "Yet you seem to be upset about something."

Sara looked into his eye for a minute, wondering if she should confide in him, but she changed her mind instantly, suspicion of his actions moving to the forefront of her mind. "Why do you care?" she snapped at him.

He laughed while she glared at him. _I don't see what's so funny!_ "I have my reasons," he stated calmly.

"Like what?" she asked not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

He turned his back on her as he got ready to order, saying over his shoulder, "That's for me to know."

She shook her head; _this guy is just plain weird!_ He sat down near the second to last seat at the far right end of the counter. Tiégra came back to get her order with a tall silver haired man. "Hi, Enaki," Sara said in greeting.

Enaki smiled at her, Sara always noticed that he and the silver haired jônin looked quite a bit a like, same build and same hair style. Enaki's eyes were a light brown though, and he was taller than the silver haired jônin. He typically wore a dark colored T-shirt and black jeans. Sara didn't know what he did for a living though, every time she tried to ask, he would either ignore her or wander into the kitchen area that was blocked by a door.

Tiégra smiled and said, "I figured you'd like to see Enaki." Sara nodded her head in agreement.

Enaki looked her over, "Well, I'm happy to see that you finally have a Leaf Village headband." Sara smiled. She didn't know why but Enaki seemed to bring out the best in her. "Now what sort of pizza are you going to have tonight?" he asked.

"I'll have a pepperoni pizza tonight."

"That's it?" he asked incredulously. "No strange combination of pepperoni and spinach with bacon? Or whatever else you've come up with."

"Not tonight," Enaki looked at her sympathetically as he handed her order to Tiégra. He rested his arms on the counter and asked, "Naruto didn't pass, did he?" She looked away not wanting to answer. So she changed the subject, "Hey, Enaki what do you…" Enaki was already making his way into the kitchen. "Do for a living?" She finished. Yet again he had managed to avoid her question. She wondered what would keep him away for so long, but nothing jumped to the front of her mind. _Whatever he does, he needs to keep in top form_. Another thought struck her, _why has Enaki been coming back not only at the end of the month, but on the Final Exam day also? I'll never know, not if he keeps avoiding questions at least. _

She made her way to sit in her usual spot, when she stopped dead. The silver haired jônin was in the seat next to it, she glanced hurriedly down the left side of the counter. _No! _She wailed inwardly. _I can't sit next to him!_

She sat next to him reluctantly, Tiégra brought his pizza out and the jônin ate his pizza never once looking her way. _Thank goodness! _She thought relieved. Enaki placed her pizza in front of her a few minutes later, ruffling her hair as he went straight back to the kitchen. She picked up one slice and had almost taken a bite when she heard down at the other end of the counter. "Can you believe they let _**HER**_ become a ninja?"

Another shinobi said, "What were they thinking? Do they know who she is?"

"Who is she?" A young shinobi asked.

"Sheatan," the word was spat out. She felt her body tense, chakra flowing through her, making her pupils look like a cat's. A voice whispered softly in her mind, _I can solve this problem. Release me from your body and I'll get rid of them. _She calmed herself down. Taking deep breaths she thought, _there's no way I'm letting you out, you stupid bird! _A faint screech of rage was all that Phoenix said in response.

The shinobi had continued talking getting louder and louder, "How dare they allow Sheatan to graduate from the Academy.

"**Enough!**" The silver haired jônin said quietly, yet the word was spoken with the same amount of anger as if he had shouted it. "She is a good student at the Academy and you know that, and you're lucky that no one here is going to report you to Lord Hokage, you know that calling her Sheatan is against the law." The other shinobi quickly turned away from him and began paying their tabs.

Sara stared at him as he got up, paid his bill and left. No one had ever done that for her before. She inhaled her slice of pizza, got a box and quickly asked, "How much tonight, Tiégra?"

Tiégra stared at her, "You don't have to pay tonight. Someone already paid your bill."

"Who?"

Tiégra nodded towards the silver haired jônin who was turning the corner into a side street. Sara bolted after him. When she caught up to him she shouted, "Hey! Mister!" He kept on walking. She shouted once again before she yanked off her sandal and threw it at his head. It met its target. He whirled around; anger showing in his eye, when he noticed it was her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She looked down sheepishly as she said, "I wanted to pay you back for what you did back their."

Annoyance flashed in his eye for a brief second. She held out the amount that she normally paid for a pizza. He extended his hand, but instead of accepting the money he closed her hand around it. "Keep it," he said quietly. He turned away, turning the pages of his book trying to find where he left off.

"But…" she began

He snapped at her, "Look, there are people in this village who will do kind things and not expect anything from you." He disappeared in a column of smoke. She stared at the spot where he had been. _Is it that obvious that I don't trust many people?_

**A Day Without Naruto**

The next morning, with the alarm clock miraculously ringing, Sara rolled over and threw it across the room. She smiled to herself as it made its usual reassuring thunk as it hit the door. She stretched wondering, _how does my alarm clock get back to my nightstand? I never put it back. I'd be happy if the dang thing broke._ She looked around wondering where Naruto was when it hit her. Naruto would probably be in class, while she had to get a picture for her photo ID. After that she had the rest of the day off. She opened her fridge that only contained milk, orange juice and the pizza she had ordered last night. She quickly drank some orange juice and ate two of the slices.

At the Hokage's Mansion she prepared to take her photo. She had decided to go with a shot of her throwing some shuriken so the picture showed some of her ferocity. The photographer was hesitant at first, but she reassured him that she would throw them at the ground.

"Ready?" The photographer asked. She nodded. "Say…you know what? Let's make it the count of three. One… Two… Three." Sara threw the shuriken just as the photographer snapped the photo.

As she walked to show her picture to Lord Hokage, she prayed that she wouldn't have to take a different shot. The photo clearly showed her face and her headband.

Lord Hokage studied the photo carefully as Sara sat nearby, waiting for his approval. After what seemed like eternity he nodded and said, "This is certainly a creative photo that shows your prowess. You can go now." She bowed her head respectfully and left the room feeling giddy. Lord Hokage was like a grandfather to her, his approval was like getting free sweets.

She exited the mansion wondering what she should do when she saw Shikamaru. "Hey, Shikamaru!" She waved at him. Shikamaru quickly changed direction to go towards her.

"How have you been?" She asked him, getting a strange sensation that she always got when she was around him.

Shikamaru sighed as he set down the bags he'd been carrying. "Nothing much, I mean I'm just running some last minute chores for my mom. It's such a drag."

Sara nodded sympathetically. "Maybe I could help you with them?"

"I don't think you'd want to since I have to take care of the deer that aren't on our sacred grounds."

"You're right about that," she shuddered as she remembered one buck deciding that she was a threat to his herd. Her butt hurt just thinking about it.

"Well, I'll see ya," she said.

"Yeah, see ya."

Sara watched him depart and than she sighed thinking, _why can't he just ask me to be his girlfriend? We both like each other. It shouldn't be that hard._

She glanced around wondering, once again, what she should do that day. Her gaze rested at the Yamanaka flower shop. _Well, I really don't think reviewing flowers will help, but it couldn't hurt either._

She entered the shop and heard right away, "Hello, Sheatan."

"Hey, Pig," Sara responded coolly as she entered. She watched Ino's expression change from triumph to fury. Sara looked away going over the flowers in her head, _roses, daffodils, forget-me-nots…_

"Do you need any help identifying those?" Ino asked.

Sara stared at her skeptically, "If I recall I was out of the girl's class long before you, and I also recall being better at identifying flowers." Ino snorted in disgust.

Carrying a cut rose, Sara made her way towards the Hokage's Mansion once again. This time to go to the library, young ninja normally weren't allowed there, but Lord Hokage made an exception for her, hoping it would keep her out of mischief.

As she entered the ninja at the front desk was the same as always, a monotone speaking kunoichi. "Good day, how are you," she said.

Sara placed the rose on the desk and said, "Please! Just stop speaking monotone." The kunoichi stared at the flower.

She said as Sara made her way into the library, "Thank you." Emotion finally showing through.

Sara shook her head thinking, _it's amazing what little things make people happy. _She walked directly towards her favorite aisle of books when she stopped dead. Slowly turning her head she saw the silver haired jônin reading a file of some sort. She bolted into the aisle and looked for her favorite book. Looking in all the places it normally was, she finally looked up and spotted its dark blue spine. She began jumping to get it. Sara kept jumping too high or too low to reach the book. _If I do that…no that won't work! Or maybe…no!_

"Perhaps I can help," an annoyingly familiar voice said. She glared at the silver haired jônin, but nodded her head. "Which book are you leaping at?" She pointed. He easily reached up and grabbed it off its shelf.

"Thanks," she mumbled, beginning to feel like she was going to run into him everywhere.

She checked the book out and headed home.

**Enter Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

The next day, bright and early, a voice interrupted Sara's sleep. "Bright Eyes! Bright Eyes, get up!"

"Is my alarm clock ringing?" She mumbled.

Naruto shouted, "No!"

Sara smiled as she got out of the bed and chucked the clock across the room. "Hey, Bright Eyes?" Naruto asked looking at her. "Have you ever wondered why your alarm clock always ends up back on your nightstand?"

"Everyday," she responded. She stared at Naruto, "Okay, who'd you steal the headband from?"

"Bright Eyes!" She gave him a skeptical look. "I didn't steal it! Iruka-sensei passed me the same night."

"Alright, but if a ninja begins chasing you, you're on your own."

A few minutes later they were outside enjoying the fresh air. Naruto suddenly got a fiendish look in his eyes, "Race ya their!" He shouted as he took off. Sara dashed after him. Normally, she kept pace with whoever she was running with, but she was so happy to have Naruto by her side again, that she sped right past him. They both began laughing tears forming in their eyes, forcing them to close them.

Suddenly both of them hit something and ended up on their butts. _Ouch! Whatever I ran in to felt cloth like._ She glanced up, and almost cried out. Once again it was the silver haired jônin. Naruto, meanwhile, had collided with Lord Hokage, who was helping him up. The silver haired jônin extended his hand towards her, but she got up quickly, ignoring the kind gesture.

"Next time, you should watch where you're going," he stated. She almost made a sharp reply, but held her tongue since Lord Hokage was there.

"Sorry," she said.

Naruto apologized quickly and said, "Come on, Bright Eyes." They both took off for the Academy.

At the Academy they were once again when of the last to arrive. Naruto took a seat up front, while Sara stayed in the back. She kept a close eye on her friend though, since trouble seemed to be his other best friend. Once he was seated, Naruto began laughing uncontrollably. Sara rolled her eyes, wishing that he had a little self control some days.

Another student walked past Naruto and did a double take, "Naruto! What are you doing here? Class today is only for the students who didn't fail!"

Naruto exclaimed, "What? Can't you see the headband?"

Sara watched as a pink haired girl walked up to them and said, "Excuse me, may I pass?"

Sara, once again, rolled her eyes as she watched Naruto go "ga ga" over her. His moment of bliss didn't last long, she snapped at him, "Naruto! Move it! I'm trying to get around you!"

Sara watched as she made her way towards the class heartthrob, her supposed cousin Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto glared at him, and Sara was doing likewise. Sasuke seeing Naruto's glare asked, "You want something?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto snapped. "Are you talkin' to me?"

The pink haired girl shoved him down and said sweetly, "Good morning, Sasuke. Is this seat taken…? "

Sara continued to watch as Naruto sat their fuming for a few minutes. She was also trying to figure out what the pink haired girl's name was. Naruto finally got up and jumped on the desk and glared at Sasuke, a hair's length away from his face. Sara wasn't paying attention to that though. She was watching the boy behind Naruto as he used his hands to describe some sort of event. She looked away as the boy bumped Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke were, for lack of a better word, kissing. Sara had a little baby barf come up. The pink haired girl looked like her world had been crushed. She moved towards Naruto, an unidentifiable look on her face.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's Mansion, the jônin had gathered ready to hear who would be on their squads. Lord Hokage let his crystal ball show all of the students.

"So that's Sasuke Uchiha, the only known survivor from that clan," Kurenai said.

The silver haired jônin glared at her, "Sara is also from that clan."

Asuma chimed in, "Yeah, but she was apart of a different disaster." The silver haired jônin nodded reluctantly in agreement.

The crystal ball than showed a girl with light brown hair. The silver haired jônin's eye took in every detail hungrily, as if he couldn't get enough. Lord Hokage waved his hand over it and it began to move.

"Hey," he said before he could control his mouth. Lord Hokage gave him a stern look and allowed the crystal ball to drift back to the girl.

After a few minutes, Lord Hokage asked, "Are you quite through?"

The silver haired jônin nodded. Still wishing that he could look a little longer, the crystal ball showed a blonde haired boy getting pummeled. "Naruto Uzamaki, huh? Sure looks like he gets into a lot of trouble."

Lord Hokage allowed the crystal ball to go dark; the only thing being shown was the people around it. "Before I show you who will be on your squads, I need to know who would be willing to take on a fourth member." Lord Hokage said looking around.

The silver haired jônin raised his hand after a while, "Why not? It's not like they're going to pass anyway."

Lord Hokage only shoved the fourth file into an envelope, and handed it to him. Asuma muttered as he received his, "I better not have the ones whose names go with the Ino-Shika-Cho formation."

A few seconds later Asuma moaned. The silver haired jônin could not bring himself to open his.

"Should I do it for you?" Asuma asked him.

"Sure."

Asuma pulled out one file and showed it to him.

"Naruto Uzamaki," the silver haired jônin murmured. "He must have been the added one, since he passed hours after the others."

Asuma yanked out the next one.

"Okay, the two together won't be so hard to handle."

The next one Asuma showed him, drained some color from his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki are not the ideal mix."

Asuma moved to pull out the next one, when the silver haired jônin took it from him. "I'll do this one." He pulled out the file, all color draining from his face as he whispered, "No." He glared at Lord Hokage and asked angrily, "How could you stick her on my squad? You know that I'm not the type to pass students!"

Lord Hokage met his furious gaze, "Perhaps this will be a different type of squad for you. They might not fail."

Back at the Academy Naruto lay bruised and swollen as Iruka explained what would be going on. "- the next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells; however there is a four-man cell this year." Sara glanced away from Naruto. This was the first time she had ever heard of a four-man cell. Iruka continued, "Each of you will be mentored by a jônin, a more senior ninja. Who will guide you and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments. The cells were picked so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal…" Iruka began naming the cells. "Next, cell number seven, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto cheered while the pink haired girl, Sakura pouted. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura cheered while Naruto pouted. "And Sara." Sara stared, she would be apart of the first four-man cell in the history of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Sara's mind drifted as Naruto complained about being put in the same cell as Sasuke. _I wonder who our teacher is…I'll take anyone EXCEPT that silver haired weirdo at Tiégra's!_

While everyone else ate at a nearby food stand, Sara walked home to eat leftover pizza. Just as she finished she heard someone walk, literally, into the door. Two muffled male voices sounded on the other side. She slowly pulled out a kunai knife as the tip of a different kunai began sliding back the dead bolts. As the door opened she heard Lord Hokage's voice and the silver haired jônin's. They both stared at her, obviously startled to see her there. Lord Hokage cleared his throat, "Sara, this jônin is here as my escort." She wasn't sure that she believed that but she let it be. She watched the jônin as he examined the room.

"Well, it's obvious that she's a hard worker, judging from the posters in this room and judging from the music playing she likes Country. All in all, she's still a novice," he stated.

Lord Hokage quickly led him out of the room before Sara could even think of throwing the kunai at his head. _A novice! That stupid idiotic…_

She glanced quickly up at the clock and began to make her way back to the Academy, where she and the rest of cell number seven, would wait to meet their teacher.

**Enter the Silver Haired Jônin- Kakashi Hatake **

Squad seven had been sitting around for a few hours now, all the other squads already out with their teachers. Sara had decided to take a nap while Naruto was peering out the door.

"Cut it out, Naruto!" Sakura snapped as she leaned against a desk.

Naruto countered, "Why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?" Sara lifted up her head wondering what all of the racket was about. Naruto muttered under his breath, his arms crossed over his chest, "All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers. Even Iruka-sensei has gone!"

"Hey! What are you up to, Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto placed an eraser in between the wall and sliding door, laughing fiendishly.

"It's what he gets for making us wait!" He said as he jumped off the chair he had been using.

Sakura muttered, "Grow up!" She scowled at him, "I want no part of it." Inside though, _stuff like this is the best!_

"Hmmf! No way could a superior shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap," Sasuke pointed out. Sara reluctantly admitted that he had a point. She quickly turned her head to the door as a hand began to open it. The eraser plopped right onto the silver haired jônin's head. Naruto laughed loudly, while Sara almost screamed aloud, _life truly isn't fair…especially not to me! Why do I get the most rotten of luck? _

"Gotcha! Good one!" Naruto exclaimed after he had stopped laughing.

Sakura quickly apologized, "I'm sorry sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto…" _Set him up and knock him down! That was awesome!_

Sasuke couldn't believe it, _so…this is our elite shinobi leader? He looks completely worthless!_

The silver haired jônin bent down to pick up the eraser. As he straightened up he said, "Hmmm… How shall I put this? Based on my first **impression**, I'd have to say… I hate you!" Everyone one of squad seven had the same thought. _Uh- oh!_

"Now, why don't we all go up on the roof to get to know each other better," he suggested as he walked out the door. The students followed cautiously.

Up on the roof, he said, "Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

Naruto asked, "Like what?"

He sighed, "You know. The usual. Your favorite thing… What you hate most. Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

Naruto said looking perplexed, "Help us out here coach. You go first. Show us how it's done."

"That's right…" Sakura chimed in, "After all you're a complete stranger to us… A mystery."

He looked startled as he said, "Oh… Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake." Sara thought, _oh so we can call you scarecrow! _"I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business… But anyway, I have lots of hobbies…"

_That was totally useless, _Sara thought irritated by Kakashi's apparent lack of interest in talking to them.

"Hey… he said a lot," Sakura muttered to them. "…But all we really learned was his name.

Kakashi continued, "Now, it's your turn. Starting with you with the blonde hair."

Naruto perked up, "Me, right? My name is Naruto Uzamaki! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water…"

Kakashi thought, _he appears to have nothing more on his mind than ramen…_

"My dream is to one day…" Naruto said getting really enthusiastic, "Be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!

_Always… _Sara thought smiling. _He is always going on about that, and I don't blame him for wanting to be acknowledged… I feel that way too._

She watched as Kakashi's eye widened with surprise. _He's grown up in a very interesting way… _Kakashi thought. Naruto continued, "My hobbies are…pranks and practical jokes, I guess." _I see… _Kakashi turned to Sakura, "You with the pink hair, you're next."

Sakura started out well, "I'm Sakura Haruno." Than she got dreamy eyed, "My favorite thing is… Well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy…and that boy is… Uh… Let's move on to my dream." Sakura released a girly scream that made Kakashi glance nervously at Sara. Sara meanwhile was trying to keep down her lunch. "I hate, Naruto!" Sakura stated bluntly. Naruto looked crushed while Sara looked at him sympathetically. "My hobbies are…"

_It sounds as though young girls are more interested in love than ninjutsu_, Kakashi cast another worried glance at Sara. _I think I'll cry if I hear any similar words come from her mouth. _He turned his gaze on Sasuke, "You're next."

Sasuke's expression didn't change as he started speaking, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'… That's just a word. But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn to kill."

Sara, Naruto, and Sakura all stared at him. _Sasuke's so hot! _Sakura thought. Sara and Naruto were on the same wavelength, _sure hope it's not me! _

Kakashi had an intense look on his face, _I suspected as much…_ He stared at Sara, "And finally, you."

Kakashi watched apprehensively as Sara's eyes glittered fiendishly as she started, "My name is Sara, sorry that there's no cute last name to go with it." Kakashi glared at her thinking, _yes you do! It's Uchiha!_ "… my likes and dislikes," she continued. "None of your business." Kakashi glared at her openly now. _She's throwing my lines back at me!_

Sakura looked shocked, _yeah! Way to throw it in his face._

_Loser, _Sasuke thought glaring at her. Naruto meanwhile had elevator music going through his head.

"My dreams for the future," Kakashi waited to hear "never really thought about it" but it never came. "To be an elite rank shinobi," Sara stated meeting his gaze. Kakashi looked into her mind and saw the rest of that statement, _so I can find that ninja who brought me here. _Kakashi felt his heart twist with pity, but it quickly stopped as soon as she said, "And my hobbies? I have lots of hobbies."

"Enough," Kakashi said looking at all of them. "I believe we all understand one another." _Yeah right, _Sara thought. _Stupid scarecrow. _She flinched as Kakashi shot her a scathing look. _I didn't say anything! So why did he just look at me like that?_ He continued, "Formal training begins tomorrow."

Naruto saluted, "Yes, sir! What will our duties be? Our first real shinobi mission!"

Kakashi said calmly, "Our first mission involves only the members of this cell." Sara felt apprehension rising within her, _I don't like where he's going with this._

Naruto was not to be detoured, "What is it? What!"

"Survival exercises."

"Survival exercises?" Naruto whined.

Sakura asked, "But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training!"

"But you'll have to survive…against me," Kakashi stated. "It won't be your typical practice."

"Well than what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto asked innocently. Kakashi laughed evilly.

Sakura asked, sounding annoyed, "What are you laughing about, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh nothing," he stated. "It's just that, if I told you, you'd chicken out."

"Chicken out…?" Naruto asked perplexed. "Why?"

"Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine or possibly ten, will actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure."

_That sucks! _Sara thought. She glanced uneasily at Naruto, he was panicking, while Sakura looked stricken, and Sasuke looked determined.

Kakashi laughed, "See? You're chickening out already!"

"**THAT SUCKS!**" Naruto voiced Sara's opinion. "We have been through it all! What about our Graduation Test?"

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential."

"Say what?" Naruto shouted.

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. Okay you're dismissed." He turned his back on them. "Oh! Don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll puke."

Sakura exclaimed, "Throw up! How hard is this exercise going to be?" _I can't fail it! That would mean leaving Sasuke… This is like a test of my love!_

Sara wasn't sure what she thought about the exercise, it shed some light on a past event. As she and Naruto were walking home, "Hey, Naruto."

"Hmm… What?"

"Do you remember those kids that beat the crap out of us when we were eight?"

Naruto shuddered, "How can I not remember! You were in the hospital so long that I was beginning to wonder if you'd died. Good thing it was only a bad case of the flu. Right, Bright Eyes?"

"Yeah," Sara replied uneasily. She remembered that day so well…

Three failed students had just started pummeling them. One had Naruto literally cornered. She had flung herself on the kid and another dragged her off by left leg, slamming her against the corner of the building. The searing pain was still remembered as if it had happened yesterday instead of four years ago. The pain had been everywhere, but her left leg had refused to support her body weight. Both she and Naruto had been thankful when Iruka arrived. Iruka had carried her to the hospital, he left once the doctors had finally come to look her over. They had told her that she would never be a shinobi, but she had proven them wrong. She wore a brace on her left leg, while the right had some weights on it to evenly distribute the weight. The brace she wore was not light. She had told a distraught Naruto that she had merely had caught a bad case of the flu.

Naruto waved his hand in front of her face, "Bright Eyes? Hello? Bright Eyes! Are you in there?"

"Huh! Sorry what," She said looking at him.

Naruto gave her a worried look, "I said, this is my stop."

"Oh! Right!"

"Look, Bright Eyes don't worry about Kakashi-sensei. Just like we beat the Graduation Exam we'll beat this survival exercise no problem!"

She smiled at him. She wished that she could have his optimism, but with her luck the way it was, it seemed more likely that they'd fail. "I need to go get something to eat, I'll see you later, Naruto."

"Back at ya!"

Sara walked to Tiégra's, relieved when Kakashi didn't appear behind her. She looked around hoping that Enaki might be there, he seemed to understand her, for the most part. But he wasn't there. She ordered her pizza and paid for it, unwilling to talk to Tiégra about what was going through her mind.

In her room, she organized her pouch and made sure her kunai and shuriken were as sharp as possible, before she went to sleep

_Who is this? No! Not this dream again…_

_A blurred vision of a man squatting to talk to her, his words distorted as badly as his features. She had the sense that he was sad, and she should be too. He kissed the top of her head, before he moved towards a door. She couldn't read the expression on his face as he left._

_Waiting… a sense of waiting and worry, along with wondering, constantly asking questions, of what? She didn't know. Then a women's voice clear as day, __**"He left! He was sick of you! He's never coming back! He only pretended to care about you!"**__Overwhelming despair as if someone had ripped out her heart…_

She sat bolt upright, breathing hard, sweat trickling down her neck, as her alarm rang, once again perched on her nightstand. She chucked it across the room. That was not the first time that dream had come to her. She knew it was a forgotten memory; she wished that she could see the shinobi's features or even hear his voice so she could find him and ask him, if the woman's words were true. Yet another part of her, a dark part of her that seemed to be getting stronger and stronger everyday wanted to admit that it was true, just to end whatever tied her existence to this world.

_Another secret I keep from Naruto. _She suspected that her friend was beginning to see the dark part of her that wanted to end her life. It seemed to that part that she had little to live for. The part of her that was not consumed by this knew that she had plenty to live for namely Naruto and Shikamaru. She prepared herself to face Kakashi, and skipped breakfast, _it probably won't matter anyway, it's not like I eat a lot._

All of squad seven, minus Kakashi, arrived at the practice field bright and early (5:00 a.m.). "Morning," Sakura yawned.

"Mo..rn.g," Naruto muttered drowsily. Sasuke said nothing, while Sara merely nodded in greeting. Three hours later found Naruto and Sara using the other's back to keep themselves sitting up, while they slept.

"Good morning, class!" Kakashi greeted them enthusiastically.

Naruto jumped up and shouted with Sakura, leaving Sara to fall backwards and be awaken with a jolt, "You're late!"

Kakashi pointed as he said, "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

Sara glared at him as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes, _yeah right, I believe you as much as I would believe Mizuki if he said he liked me!_ Kakashi shot her a nasty look making her wonder if she had muttered her thoughts aloud.

Kakashi walked towards one of the three posts that were in the practice field, pulling an alarm clock, similar to Sara's, out of his pouch. He pressed the top part of it saying, "I've set this alarm clock to go off at noon." All of them gave him a confused look. "I have here three small bells. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails…doesn't get any lunch. Instead you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you." Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sara's stomachs all growled in unison, and amazingly all of their thought processes were the same, _So that's why you wanted us to go without breakfast!_

Kakashi continued, "All you need is just one bell apiece. But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump. And whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to school…and disgrace." All of them swallowed nervously. "You may, if you choose use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

Sakura exclaimed shocked, "But…but that's so dangerous!"

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser," Naruto said mockingly. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

_Must you talk so big? _"Only the weak speak loudly," Kakashi said. "Now let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal!"

Sara stared at Naruto knowing full well that the word "dunce" was echoing through his head. Naruto bared his teeth in anger and pulled out a kunai knife making Sakura gasp.

Sara blinked and Kakashi had grabbed Naruto's hair and the hand with the kunai knife. She recovered enough from Kakashi's quick movement to see that the kunai knife was pointed at the back of Naruto's neck. She lunged at Kakashi, aiming a kick at his head. The kick never landed. She found herself hanging upside down, Kakashi holding her leg.

He said calmly, "Not so fast, you two. I didn't say 'go'."

Sakura stared in awe, _Wow…! I didn't even see him move when he grabbed Naruto. And he didn't even turn his head when he caught Sara's leg._

_So this is an elite shinobi… _Sasuke thought as Kakashi set Sara down, letting her drop the last few inches.

She shook her head; _he's a very intelligent ninja. He purposely made it seem that he was unskilled when he let that eraser fall on his head. He made sure that we wouldn't be prepared for his skill… Stupid jônin!_ Kakashi glared at her once again. _What?_ She wondered again.

It looked like Kakashi's expression had softened, "Even though I didn't say 'go' you at least struck to kill… So it seems you've begun to respect me."

Sara muttered under her breath, "Don't count on it."

He continued plainly ignoring her, "Just maybe… I'm starting to like you four. And now…ready…steady… Go!" All of them shot off in different directions.

**Pride Goeth Before a Fall**

Kakashi said looking around for his hidden students, "The basis of all shinobi arts to become invisible… eradicate yourself…" He moved his hand behind his head, _all three of them are well hidden…_ Sasuke and Sakura were hidden under bushes while Sara crouched behind a tree. Naruto…well…

"It's time for the match to begin!" He shouted. Sara banged her head against the tree. "Let's make it a real match, worthy of the greatest warriors!"

Sasuke's only thought was, _you fool…_

Kakashi said, "You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match…"

Sara sighed as she jumped out of her hiding spot. Kakashi stared at them, "I think you two are not quite comprehending what is supposed to be going on here."

Naruto smiled as he said, "The only thing we're not comprehending is your hairstyle!"

"Yeah," Sara chimed in. "What'd you do? Chop it off with a kunai knife?" She watched as a vein throbbed near his temple. _I think I took that a little too far!_

Naruto lunged and Sara matched him step for step. Kakashi began reaching in his pouch for something. Naruto skidded to a halt saying, "Uh-oh!" Sara slid to a stop passing him a little.

"Let me teach you," Kakashi began. "Your first ninjutsu skill! Taijutsu: the art of the trained body."

Naruto stared apprehensively at Kakashi. _The trained body? Isn't that like hand-to-hand combat? So how come he's going for a weapon?_ Sara crouched a little further ahead, ready to dodge if Kakashi threw a weapon. Both Naruto and Sara nearly fell over as he pulled out a book.

Sara squinted at the title. _You've got to be kidding me? He's reading that stupid book still!_

Kakashi looked up at them curiously, "Is something wrong? I thought you two were coming for me.

"…But…you…I mean, I…I mean," Naruto stammered. "Why are you… That's a book!"

Kakashi looked down at his book, "Of course, it's a book. I've been dying to find out how this story ends. Carry on… It shouldn't make any difference in the outcome, considering who I'm up against."

Naruto shouted angrily, "I'm gonna flatten you!" He exchanged a quick look with Sara before the two of them rushed in.

Kakashi watched them both, _they're planning on Naruto aiming high and Sara aiming low, they should know that they're moving too slow for something like that to work against me._ He neatly ducked and maneuvered himself out of the way of both their kicks. He aimed a punch at the ground very close to Sara's head to detour her.

_Yikes! _Sara moved her head out of range as she rolled into the bushes. She watched as Naruto fought on, waiting for the moment when she could jump in again.

"Charge!" Naruto shouted as he aimed a punch at Kakashi's head. Kakashi moved behind him. "What the…?"

Kakashi made a hand sign as he said, "Showing your back so many times is very poor ninjutsu… dunce."

Sara looked at the hand sign Kakashi was making closely. _The sign of the tiger? Is he planning to use a fire style ninjutsu on Naruto? That's just plain cruel!_

_Oh!_ Sakura was also analyzing the hand sign. _He's using his hands to make the sign of the tiger! But he couldn't be! It's much too advanced a technique to use against Naruto!_

Sasuke was doing similar to the previous two. _Impossible… Now he's making the sign of flames… That darned teacher wasn't just running around…_

Sakura shouted to Naruto, "Naruto-! Get out of there! You'll be killed!

"What?" Was the only word Naruto got out.

Kakashi said just loud enough for Naruto to hear, "Too late." His eye glittered evilly, "The Leaf Village's most secret and sacred technique! **One Thousand Years of Death**!" Naruto went flying through the air.

Sara stared in disgust. _He shoved his fingers up Naruto's butt! What stupid technique is that!_

Sakura muttered to no one in particular, "That's supposed to be ninjutsu! What kind of 'sacred technique' is that? Looks more like he just shoved something right up Naruto's butt!"

Sasuke only said, "Huh! They're both buffoons!"

Sara watched as Naruto splashed into the water. She turned her gaze back on Kakashi and heard him laughing quietly. She couldn't quite see his face. She looked around her quickly before muttering, "Devil's Eyes!" Her pupils narrowed to that of a cat's and she saw a blush slowly forming on what was visible of his face. She snorted in disgust. _Waste of chakra! _She let her eyes return to normal.

Sakura was thinking, _that kind of strength isn't fair play! How are we supposed to beat him?_

Naruto, who was floating near the bottom of stream, was thinking, _crap! Not like this… This isn't how this is gonna go! _He threw some shuriken at Kakashi which he easily caught without looking up from his book. Sara looked towards the stream and watched as a ton of bubbles appeared on the surface knowing that Naruto couldn't be too far from that spot.

Naruto made a hand sign. _I will… I will not… I will not back down!_ He struggled up out of the water hacking.

Kakashi looked down at him, "Well? What's the hold up? Get one of these bells by lunch or you'll have no lunch!"

"Duh!" Naruto snapped at him, Sara was impressed at how bold he was acting. "I know that!"

"You claim you want to surpass Lord Hokage," Kakashi said as he walked away from Naruto. "But you've already run out of steam."

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I can fight no matter how hungry I am!" Naruto shouted at him. Everyone who was still in hiding heard their stomachs growl.

Sakura thought ruefully, _I've been on a diet so I haven't eaten anything since last night! I'm famished!_

Naruto continued to shout, "I just wasn't ready, that's all!"

"So learn to get ready. Don't they say that chance favors the prepared mind?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto glared at Kakashi's back. _Crap! I'm starving… And completely out of gas…but… I have to get a bell…no matter what! And I have to earn his respect! No matter what! I have to become a true shinobi…_

Sara watched as orange shapes jumped out of the water. _Angry goldfish? Nope. Naruto. Correction Naruto's. _

Kakashi turned his head, "Hunh?

"Ha-hah!" Naruto laughed, water still streaming down his face. "My specialty! The art of shadow clones! Get ready! Now you face a lot more than just one of me!"

Sasuke counted, _One… Two… Eight distinct bodies! What technique is he using?_

_They're not illusions! Every one is solid! _Sakura thought in awe.

_I've read about this technique somewhere, or it was mentioned in a book. _Sara thought racking her brain for what book it may have been mentioned in.

Kakashi turned to face the oncoming Naruto's, "Not illusions, but actual multiple flesh-and-blood bodies!" _This is the technique he used to defeat Mizuki! From the forbidden scroll… _"But at your level you couldn't be strong enough to keep this up for more than a minute! You talk a good game… But you're still only Naruto! You're a one-trick pony who hasn't got what it takes to win!"

Sara smiled as she watched Kakashi get a look most broncos got when they realized that something or someone was on their back.

"Wh-what-? Behind me!" He exclaimed. Naruto smiled fiendishly, while Sakura and Sasuke stared in awe. Sara tensed ready to assist Naruto if he needed any help.

Naruto laughed, "Nice to see your back… Sensei!" One of Naruto jumped into the air and shouted down at Kakashi, "I isolated one of my shadow clones… sent it out of the water posing as me. While I circled around, behind you! Here's payback for what you did to my ass! This must be hard on you, so I'll go easy. One good hit is all I want."

_Wow! _Sakura thought admiringly. _Naruto's good! _

_That guy… _Sasuke said, "He used the art of misdirection… Feinting to distract his enemy before he struck somewhere else!"

"Relax! I told you I'm only gonna hit you once!" Naruto said confidently.

Sara shouted, "Naruto! No!" She lunged forward, she had an inkling in the back of her mind that Kakashi was not going stay where he was. She lunged for the bells and felt the tips of her fingers brush them before Kakashi moved and she went skidding into the bushes. She hit a tree with a loud thud. She quickly jumped up into the tree and watched as chaos broke out between Naruto and his clones.

**Not Sasuke!**

One Naruto pointed at the other and snapped, "You're Kakashi-sensei, aren't you! You used the art of transformation to change!"

"No you did!"

"Did not!"

"So did you!"

"You have the same smell as Kakashi-sensei… like an old guy!"

"I do not!"

One clone finally said, "Hey! Wait a minute. Drop the illusion. If you do there'll just be two of us. And you'll know for sure which of us is which."

Another Naruto snapped, "Why didn't you think of that sooner, idiot?"

"Because I'm you, **idiot**!"

Naruto found that he was the only one there and he shed a few tears.

_Naruto looks awful_, Sakura thought feeling a tad bit sorry for him.

Sasuke was not in a feeling sorry mood. _He used the art of substitution, loser. It's the third article in the first scroll of ninjutsu! You act with speed and skill to swap places with one of the plants, animals, or people in the landscape. Part of the technique is to make it look as though you've been struck, and in the interval strike back… That so-called elite shinobi traded places with one of Naruto's clones. When he was attacked, not only did he create an optical illusion but he used Naruto's actual attack against him. _Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto.

Naruto had just noticed something shiny on the ground. "A bell!" He laughed gleefully, "He must have been pretty flustered to drop one…hah!" As Naruto bent to pick up the bell, something wrapped around his ankles. "What the heck-?" He shouted as he bounced back and forth, hanging from a rope.

Sara smacked her forehead with her hand and peered through her fingers at her best friend. _You IDIOT!_

_Of course it's a trap… _Sasuke thought disgusted with Naruto's apparent lack of skill. _But even more troubling…Kakashi-sensei didn't drop his guard even once during the fight with Naruto…_

Kakashi walked up to the bell and picked it up, "You used your technique well, but so did I…and you were the one who got used." He straightened up, "And to be caught in such an obvious trap, was stupid!"

"Argh-!" Was all Naruto said in reply.

"Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings!"

"I know that!" Naruto shouted at him.

"No, you think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Here! _He threw multiple shuriken and kunai at Kakashi. _He's finally off guard!"_

"Naruto you…" Kakashi was hit by the weapons.

"Whoa! Whoa! No way!" Naruto shouted. "That was overkill, Sasuke!"

Sara had been watching intently until that point when she heard a branch creak above her, "Now that would have been nasty, wouldn't it?"

She glanced up and saw Kakashi perched a branch above her, waiting for a response. She quickly disappeared. Kakashi thought unhappily, _she could have at least answered me before she disappeared! But I guess I can't blame her. She probably doesn't even remember me._ He turned his attention back to the moving leaves that showed where Sasuke was moving. _Over there, huh?_

Sasuke moved quickly through the trees pissed off at himself for falling for Kakashi's ploy.

Sakura meanwhile, was trying to figure out where Sasuke had gotten to. _Sasuke… Where are you! Kakashi-sensei must have gotten him. No, I won't believe that! Not Sasuke! Not my Sasuke! _She came to a halt when she heard rustling leaves ahead of her as Kakashi stepped out of some bushes. _Safe! He hasn't seen me…_

A voice behind her said, "Sakura, behind you!" _What! _Sakura whipped around and came face to face with Kakashi.

Naruto meanwhile, was hanging around. "'Read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings,' my butt!" He easily sliced through the ropes and hit the ground saying, "No way am I gonna get caught in another of Kakashi-sensei's traps." Naruto shot straight back up the tree, one of his ankles caught in a rope. "Crap!" He fumed, "He set a second trap right under the first one!"

Sakura was feeling a tad disoriented as she spoke, "What! What was that? I thought I felt something what was it? Where'd our teacher go?"

A voice sounded from behind a boulder, calling her name, "Sakura."

_That sounds like… _"Sasuke!" she said happily turning around.

Sasuke crouched before her, his left arm gone and his left leg twisted at an awkward angle. Blood flowed from him onto the ground and kunai and shuriken were still embedded in his body. "Sa…Saku…ra…" He gasped. "H-help…me…"

Sakura stared at him horror stricken. She had a cold sweat going and tears began to flow down her face until she finally let out a very, very, very loud scream, than she fainted hitting the ground with a "kee-wump".

Kakashi who was watching from a nearby tree, muttered to himself, "I…think I overdid it a bit."

Sasuke, who was farther away turned his head in the direction of Sakura's scream. "That scream I just heard…" _Sakura. _

Kakashi was leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree as he said, "The second ninjutsu skill – genjutsu: the art of illusion. And Sakura fell for it."

_He's been using the art of illusion…employing hypnotism to create hallucinations in others. If that was Sakura, it's possible he may have beaten her… but…_

Meanwhile, Sakura was lying on the ground frothing at the mouth and tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not like them," Sasuke said, his back to Kakashi.

"Save your boasts until you've got a bell." Kakashi than said mocking, "My Sasuke."

**Solo**

"The strength of the Uchiha clan…" Kakashi said. "The most elite family in the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm looking forward to it…"

Sara arrived looking confused as to what was going on as she watched Sasuke throw shuriken at Kakashi.

"A frontal assault is wasted here," Kakashi said as he dodged the shuriken easily.

Sasuke smiled. _A trap? _Kakashi thought, taken off guard. He moved his right leg into a better position when he felt something knock it out from under him. He stared in shock as Sara nimbly, moved out of his way. He maneuvered his hands quickly to thrust himself out of the knives way. _Where the hell did she come from? _He glanced around hoping to see where she had disappeared to, but she had disappeared. _She came out of nowhere!_ He ducked quickly as Sasuke continued his relentless attack.

Sara was concealed underneath a bush, _Sasuke and I can't do this by ourselves, and I don't have time to go back and cut Naruto loose! I'm going to have to find Sakura…that shouldn't be too hard since I know where the scream came from._

A minute or two later Sara came upon Sakura, who was sobbing on a boulder. Not even bothering to ask a question Sara said, "Sakura! Come on! We need to help Sasuke!"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "I know, he's so badly injured!"

"Errr… What?"

Sakura sobbed, "He's right here! Don't pretend that he's not!"

Sara stared dumbfounded at the rock. "Sakura, he's fighting Kakashi-sensei right now," she said, keeping her voice calm.

"Stop being so selfish," Sakura snapped at her. "We can deal with Kakashi-sensei later, we need to help Sasuke!"

Sara had lost all self control, "Oh! So I'm the one being selfish? Fine! Don't help! Fail the exercise!" She stormed off as Sakura sobbed even harder.

_I hope I haven't wasted too much time in talking to that dunce! _She began walking cautiously forward to the spot where Kakashi and Sasuke had been fighting. She saw something black sticking out of the ground, but she decided that it was only a rock. She crept carefully into the bushes near the next clearing. She scoped out the area, looking for even the slightest trace of Kakashi.

"Behind you," whispered a voice behind her.

With a startled shout, Sara shot into the clearing. _Brilliant, Sara! Now I'm completely exposed! He could attack me from any angle! Now who's the dunce?_

"You're the last one," Kakashi's said, each word coming from a different spot in the clearing. He continued talking, "Those are some nice gloves you have." Sara glanced down at her fingerless gloves. The Head Anbu himself had given them to her after she had worked quite a few days in a row, doing odd jobs for him. Not only did he pay her, he gave her a pair of gloves that were normally only given to Anbus. She stared down at the black gloves, her reflection showing in the metal plate.

He continued, "What did you do, steal them?" Rage flowed right through her body. She grabbed shuriken and whipped them all about the surrounding trees and bushes. Kakashi side-stepped out of some bushes calmly. All around the clearing clouds of smoke kept appearing as the shuriken hit their marks. Her rage had automatically triggered her Devil's Eyes, and she decided not to release the jutsu either. It would serve to her advantage.

"Well," he inquired. "Did you steal them? I know for a fact that they're only given to Anbu Black Ops."

She stared at his own blue colored gloves; she knew that normally the gloves were only black. "They were given to me as a gift," she stated, daring him to say otherwise.

Kakashi changed the subject, "Are you going to stand there talking to me all day or are you going to attack?"

She began doing the hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu. As Kakashi dodged to the side he thought, _what the blazes are they teaching these kids nowadays?_

He was startled to find himself surrounded by flames. He stared at her in astonishment; she had performed the Dancing Fire Leaves jutsu on top of a Fireball jutsu. "Novice shinobi shouldn't be able to do two jutsu of the fire type on top of one another; I have to say that I'm impressed." And he added silently to himself, _and proud. _

Sara allowed a small smile to appear on her face. She hated to admit it, but his praise meant a lot to her. She realized that she was being distracted. _I have to get those bells, even though I couldn't get Sakura to help, I would still give her a bell… I'd give all of them a bell. I would rather be the one tied to the post. _She shook her head; she sometimes hated her strong teamwork drive. She glared at Kakashi and shouted, "Flight of the Phoenix!" A mini version of Phoenix shot from her body. Kakashi leapt up onto the branch of a nearby tree.

"That is a neat trick you came up with. Releasing Phoenix in a miniature form so he can attack your enemies, however… You've overused this technique because I've already heard about it. I know that Phoenix has to return to your body after one swo…argh!" Kakashi was knocked out of the tree as the mini Phoenix hit him in the back hard. He managed to land on his feet, but he knew that he would be sore the following morning.

She smirked at him and said, "Know this, I can have Phoenix attack as many times as I want him to, BEFORE he returns to my body."

Kakashi said nothing as he braced himself for her next move. She lunged at him and twisted to the side at the last minute. Kakashi was stunned at how quickly she moved. _She didn't move this fast when she fought beside Naruto! Her speed then seemed to match his._ He pretended that she had hit him hard as he rolled into the bushes.

Sara walked cautiously into the bushes knowing that Kakashi could ambush her easily, she whipped around when she heard him across the clearing.

"Sara, give up now or Naruto dies!" He had Naruto pinned against a tree a kunai to his throat. Sara glanced through the trees and saw in the distance Naruto trying to cut the rope he was dangling from. She gave Kakashi a skeptical look. _How stupid does he think I am? Naruto is clearly fine._

She heard a voice behind her say, "You're smart…" She tensed up.

"But not that smart," a voice below her said.

Sara leapt up and grabbed the lowest branch on the nearest tree, a hand gripping her left leg. She felt the grip of the hand tighten on the leg, she feared that Kakashi would throw her, and she wasn't sure if her leg would be able to handle the impact of the ground. Then his grip loosened and she relaxed her mind beginning to form various ways of getting out of her situation.

Kakashi had loosened his grip for a good reason, _I am to evaluate their skills and if the situation demands, bruises and scratches. If I threw her she is more likely to end up seriously injured._ He glanced up at her. _She looks like the cat from the poster that says "hang in their". _He smiled to himself and pulled out his book.

Sara was trying to think of ways that would not seriously hurt Kakashi. A rustling sound below her made her glance down. Fury shot through her as she saw him reading his book. _That's it!_ She swung her right leg and brought it crashing down on his arm. Kakashi instantly let go and she swung onto the branch and smiled down at him.

Kakashi had been happily reading when he felt searing pain go through his arm. "Damn!" he shouted as he glared up at her. She smiled down at him. "You rotten little…"

He backed out of the bushes and watched her jump down.

Sara stared up at the sun. _Shit! It's almost noon!_ She rushed in at Kakashi, he dodged to the side, she saw the bells fly out, and she swept her hand towards them. She had the bells perfectly centered in her palm; she closed her fingers and watched in dismay as her finger tips knocked the bells away from her hand. Kakashi whipped around her and grabbed one of her arms pinning her against the tree, he said to her, "Sit tight until I get back." As he disappeared the alarm sounded.

**Kakashi's Decision**

Sara walked back to the stumps, her head lowered in defeat. _I had them! Damn it! If we had all worked together we would have had them!_ She glared at the stump in front of her and kicked it. She really didn't care if she went back to the Academy; she was more worried about Naruto, who had been struggling in the first place. She leaned against the central stump and sank down to the ground. A rustling made her look up, Sakura and Sasuke walked up to her.

Sakura looked down at her and than averted her gaze muttering, "Sorry. I should have believed you when you said Sasuke needed my help."

Sara snapped, "Well, it's too late now!" Sakura flinched and Sara snorted in disgust.

"Next time stay out of my way," Sasuke said glaring at her.

"I was never IN your way," she snarled at him. Sasuke continued to glare at her. "You're trap wouldn't have been so close to success without my help." Sasuke looked away, fuming.

Kakashi appeared in front of her and behind her. She quickly got up and moved out of the way as the front Kakashi threw Naruto to the other. Then they both tied him to the stump.

Once they had all seated themselves around Naruto, Kakashi said as their stomachs growled, "Oh, my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl! I have an announcement about this exercise." All of them perked up slightly. "None of you need worry any more about being sent back to the Ninja Academy."

"Yeeah!" Naruto shouted happily.

_Even me? After the way I fainted? We all passed. _Sakura thought happily. While the Inner Sakura thought, _oh, yeah! Love conquers all!_

Sasuke merely said, "Hmm…"

_I don't like this, _Sara thought. _We gave him no reason to pass us… So what is he up to?_

"This rocks!" Naruto continued happily, "It means all four of us…"

Kakashi seemed to smile, "Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi!"


	2. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 2

**DISCLAIMER****: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **_**Naruto**_**, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.**

**Recap: **_Naruto and Sara had just passed their final exam, or so they thought. After meeting with their new squad members Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, they met their biggest challenge yet, Kakashi Hatake. According to him, their only way to not go back to the Academy is to get one of the three bells he has. When we left, they had just been told that they were not even going back to the Academy, "More training would be useless."_

**You Failed!**

Kakashi said glaring down at them, "Give it up. Not one of the four of you will ever be ninja!"

"What do you mean give up?" Naruto shouted as he jerked in place, since the ropes restrained his movements. "Give me a break! Okay, so maybe none of us got our hands on one of your stupid bells, but why the hell should we quit over that?"

Kakashi stated, "Because not one you of has what it takes!" Sasuke lunged forward.

Within a second Kakashi had him on the ground, his right foot pressed against Sasuke's head. "What you are is spoiled brats…"

_Right!_ Sara thought. _That's why I have only leftover pizza in my fridge._

"Don't step on Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. "Get off of him!" Sasuke gritted his teeth trying to lift his head off the ground.

"Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behavior," Kakashi snapped. "Well are you? Did you even stop to wonder for one minute why you were divided into teams?"

All of stared at him blankly, Sakura voicing our opinion, "Uhh…excuse me?"

"Obviously not," Kakashi muttered. "So you missed the entire point of the exercise."

"It had a point…!" Naruto asked, more confused than ever.

"Of course. And that point determines whether or not you would succeed."

Sakura exclaimed, "But…you haven't explained what it is!"

Kakashi turned his gaze on Sara, "I know that one of you understood. Sara, tell them what the point was."

Sara stared at him, shock making her voice disappear as she mouthed, "Teamwork."

"I saw your lips move but I didn't hear anything. Say it!"

"Teamwork," Sara whispered, wanting to desperately be out of the spotlight.

"Say it!" Kakashi snapped.

"Teamwork," she said just above a whisper.

Naruto looked at her sympathetically, knowing that his friend wasn't one for being put on the spot.

Kakashi finally said, "It's teamwork."Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked startled. He continued, "If the four of you had come at me together… You might have been able to take the bells.

_But… Wait a minute! _Sakura thought. "If we were expected to function as a team, why did you only have three bells? Even if we'd worked together, one of us still would have had to go without lunch. You're preaching teamwork, but you played us against each other!"

Kakashi replied, "Of course. This task was designed to cause dissension in your ranks."

"What-?" Naruto shouted from his stump.

"The situation was set up to reveal which of you would set aside you individual interests and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all." Kakashi looked at Sara as he said, "Sadly, only one of did that, and she'll fail right along with the rest of you." He turned his attention back to the others, "Sakura, you ignored Naruto, who was right in front of you, while you focused your attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was. Naruto tried to do singlehandedly, with some small assistance from Sara, what should have been the work of all four. And Sasuke had already decided that the other three just got in his way and was better off playing solo." He stared at all four of them, "You are a team! Learn to act as one! Yes, it's necessary for ninja to have individual skills, but what is even more important now is teamwork!" Kakashi began searching for something in his pouch, "Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger. You might as well kill them yourself… Here's an example." He pulled out a kunai and held it to Sasuke's throat, "Sakura! Kill Naruto and Sara. Or Sasuke dies."

"What!" Naruto yelled as he struggled harder to get out of the ropes. Sara meanwhile was waiting for Sakura to turn on them, knowing full well that she would kill them.

"The day could come," Kakashi said standing up. "When one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice. When you are on a mission, your lives will always be on the line." He walked over to a stone with many names on it, "Look at the marker… All the names carved in the stone. Heroes of our Village. Ninja."

Naruto's ears twitched catching the word, "heroes", "That's it! I just made up my mind! There's where I want my name to go! I'm not gonna throw my life away! I want to be like them- A hero!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "But the ones listed there aren't just any heroes…"

"Really? What kind of heroes are they?" Naruto asked eagerly. Sara stared at the sad look in Kakashi's eye. She knew exactly what type of heroes they were.

"Come on! Come on!" Naruto shouted.

Sara hissed at him, "Shut up!"

"Tell us, come on!"

"Shut up!" She snapped at him

Kakashi finally said, "The dead kind. They died in the line of duty." Naruto lost his happy expression, while the rest of the squad gave sad glances to the stone. He continued, "This is a memorial. It includes the names of my best friends…"

All of them looked shocked. Sara thought, _and I thought my life sucked. To lose your best friends… _She shot a glance at Naruto. She couldn't even think of losing the happy ninja.

Kakashi turned to face them, "Pay attention…! I'm giving you all one last chance. One that will be far more difficult than our last little game with the bells. If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry."

"Why?" Sara asked, wondering what her friend had done this time.

"He brought it on himself when he tried to sneak lunch for himself." Kakashi stated. "If any of you feeds him, you fail the test right there. My word is law. Do you understand?" He disappeared.

Naruto said happily, "Hey, this'll be a breeze I can go without lunch…" His stomach growled. "No problem."

The rest of them ate listening to Naruto's stomach growl. Sara looked around the clearing warily before she said, "Here." She glared at Sasuke who had said the exact same thing as she did at the exact same time.

Sakura choked out, "Bu..but, you guys, Kakashi-sensei told us-!"

"Who cares?" Sara snapped at her, she said more gently, "He's probably miles away by now anyway."

Sasuke added, "We'll all need our strength if we're going to work together to get those bells." Naruto stared at him, "You're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability." Sakura stared at her own bento box, before she offered it to Naruto.

Naruto stared at Sakura for a few seconds before he grinned, "Thanks…"

Suddenly a huge column of smoke appeared. Naruto shouted, "What the heck?"

Kakashi appeared and shouted, "YOU…" Sasuke and Sara tensed, ready to spring into battle, while Naruto and Sakura screamed. "Pass!" Kakashi finished.

They gave him blank expressions, not comprehending what their teacher was saying. Sakura exclaimed, "We pass! But…why?"

Kakashi was smiling as he said, "You four have just taken a giant step forward. Up until now, all most of you have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say… Like mindless little drones. A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings." He continued wistfully, "In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow others are scum. However, those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower than that."

"Oh!" Sakura said happily, blushing at the thought of caring for and supporting Sasuke.

Naruto was blushing as he whispered softly, "He's…eh… kind of cool."

_Kind of? _Sara thought glancing at her friend. _Master Kakashi's the coolest!_

"This exercise is now concluded. You all pass!" He said giving them a thumbs up. "That's all for today, squad seven. Your duties will commence tomorrow!"

Naruto cried out happily, "I… I did it! I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

"Let's all go home," Kakashi said walking away with the others.

Sara stopped and turned around to untie her friend. Naruto had missed this and shouted, "Uh… Hey guys? I'm still tied up here… Guys?" Sara slashed through the ropes and Naruto landed with a thud.

"Ouch!" He complained rubbing his sore rear end. He stood up, "Hey, Bright Eyes. I want to find out what that book's about, want to help?"

"No," she stated bluntly, normally she tried not to pull pranks on teachers she called "master" it was her way of saying that she respected them. The use of the word "sensei" was just giving them their title. That's how it worked for her anyway.

Naruto pouted, "Alright…I'll go all by **myself** to see what the book is, and I'll get to see what's in it all by _**myself**_, I'll get caught all by _**myself**_ and probably die by _**MYSELF**_!"

"Alright already!" She shouted at him. "I'll come along."

_Sucker!_ Naruto thought gleefully.

**Operation: Steal Book, Mission: KILL GENIN!**

Sometime around 1 in the morning, Sara and Naruto had finally found the right room, where their teacher lived. Sara glanced around uneasily, she knew two other teachers that lived in this area of jônin rooms, Asuma and Kurenai. She kept praying that Naruto's plan would actually work. She glanced at Naruto when she heard a click, signaling that he had unlocked the door.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto whispered enthusiastically. Sara only nodded in reply. She pushed the door open slowly and flinched when it creaked in protest. They both poked their heads into the room, making sure that Kakashi had not been awakened by the sound.

Sara sighed in relief before whispering, "Naruto, you go to one side of the bed and I'll go to the side closest to the book." She was careful not to step on anything as she made her way across. Naruto waited for her to get to her side of the bed before he made his way across the room.

_Crash! BOOM! __**CLATTER! **__**SHATTER!**_ Sara shouted at him, "Can you…" She whispered the rest, "just be quiet for two seconds?" She only heard more glass shatter in response as Naruto finally got to his position. They both made sure that Kakashi was still sound asleep before Sara began reaching for the book. Naruto gasped and Sara glanced down. She quickly sucked in her mid section as Kakashi turned over in his sleep, his hand an inch away from where her mid section had been. She sighed and moved out of the way. _Good thing I'm not as chunky as Ino's mid section is! I would have been in deep trouble otherwise._ She reached for the book again and yanked it off the shelf. She shot a triumphant smile at Naruto, who was grinning back at her.

They both made their way back to the door, Naruto making even more noise. Sara shoved the door open, and the door creaked again. Sara and Naruto both froze in terror as they heard Kakashi sit up.

Kakashi looked around groggily, "Wha…? Everything seems to be in order…" He laid back down.

Sara sighed in relief, happy that Kakashi had not been more alert. She tensed in terror when Naruto began going, "Ah…ahh…achoo!"

She flinched as she heard, "What the?" She whipped around and saw Kakashi glaring at them. "What are you two doing here?"

Sara shouted to Naruto as they both bolted, "Naruto, catch!" As she threw the book at him.

She heard Kakashi shout, "Get back here with my book!" She and Naruto sprinted all the faster knowing full well that Kakashi would chase them and probably kill them when he caught them.

As they sprinted threw the Leaf Village, Kakashi right behind them, Naruto shouted to her, "Let's split up!" She nodded. A few seconds latter, both of them having been chased by Kakashi, Naruto shouted as they met up again, "Let's try that again!" They split up once again and came back together a street or two later."

"You…do…not…understand…the…concept…of…splitting…up!" Naruto shouted as he glared at Sara. Sara only shot him a quizzical look wondering how it wasn't both of them that didn't understand the concept.

They bolted through where they had trained that day, and saw Sasuke trying to get away from Sakura, why either was out at the ungodly hour of 2 in the morning Sara and Naruto weren't about to ask. They did stop though.

Sara maneuvered Sakura while Naruto maneuvered Sasuke into Kakashi's path saying in unison, "You two stay right here." Than they took off.

Sakura wondered aloud, "What is with those two?"

Sasuke said as he turned around, "I have no ideahhh!"

Kakashi had nearly collided with the pair. He snarled, "Where did they go!"

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him in terror as they pointed. Sakura had to readjust where Sasuke was pointing. Kakashi nodded as he took off.

"I never want to see him that mad again," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura stated, "Well, I never want to see him in his boxer shorts again!"

Sara and Naruto meanwhile were bolting down an alley, and they collided with Iruka. Iruka grabbed them both by their jacket collars. "What's the rush you two?" He asked showing genuine concern. Sara was the first to break free of his grip shouting, "Run for your life!"

Iruka was staring after her wondering what she meant. Naruto feeling Iruka's grip loosen bolted after her shouting, "He's gonna kill us!" Iruka was still perplexed. He stared in shock as a moving streak shot after the pair. "That wasn't?... Naw… Couldn't be… Just in case, I'd better make sure he doesn't actually kill them."

Iruka arrived on the scene to find, Naruto and Sara cowering in front of Kakashi, whose eye seemed to be glowing red. "Book!" he snapped at them holding out his hand. Sara patted herself down and looked up at Kakashi horror struck as she said to Naruto, "I threw the book to you."

Naruto had taken off his jacket and was flinging it about panic showing in his every move. "I d-ddo-don't have it," he stammered.

Kakashi said in a deadly quiet voice, "Not only were you breaking and entering, not to mention stealing, but you LOST my book!" Kakashi took a threatening step towards them, Iruka intervened, "Now, now Kakashi, you don't really want to kill them."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "Oh no! I don't want to kill them, no. Just hurt them within an inch of their lives." Naruto and Sara shrank closer to the ground trying to avoid Kakashi's wrath.

Iruka stated, "There are other ways to punish them…"

While Iruka was trying to calm Kakashi down, Sara and Naruto were making their great escape. Kakashi saw them out of the corner of his eye and he shouted, "Freeze you two." Sara and Naruto stayed frozen for three seconds before they bolted. "Get back here!" Kakashi hollered as he chased after them, Iruka not far behind.

Sara and Naruto found Sakura and Sasuke still in the same spot they'd left them in. Naruto asked them as he ran in place, "Have either of you seen an orange book lying around!" Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads back and forth.

"Ahhh!" Sara exclaimed as she and Naruto bolted past.

Sasuke said to Sakura, "Those to are such lose-arghs!" Kakashi and Iruka bolted past.

Sakura said covering her eyes, "I'm scarred for life!"

Sara saw the book lying in the entryway to Kakashi's room, "It never left the room. Now if we put it back we can say that…" She never got to finish as she went flying threw the window. The last thing she heard before that was, "Thousand Years of Death!"

She hit the ground hard and rolled for quite a distance. She was dazed as Naruto went flying even further than she landed. Naruto ended up in a garbage container and Sara thought, still dazed, _ten points! _

Kakashi was panting, his fury was still unquenched. He couldn't believe that Naruto and Sara would have been so stupid as to attempt something like they just did. _They should consider themselves lucky… I was worn out from yesterday's exercise… I really need to get back into shape!_

Iruka asked Kakashi, "So what are you going to do to them?"

"Well," Kakashi sighed as his anger at the pair left him. "I think I'm going to let them rest and I'll punish them tomorrow. I better tell Sakura and Sasuke, that we're not having any missions tomorrow." Kakashi made to leave, but Iruka stopped him.

Iruka said, "You might want to put a few more clothes on." Iruka quickly left.

Kakashi wondered what Iruka was talking about until he glanced down. He had only remembered to put on his mask and headband before he chased after Naruto and Sara; he was only wearing his shuriken boxer shorts. Kakashi felt his anger rising up again. Normally, Kakashi slept in a T-shirt and shorts over his boxer shorts; he had been too exhausted to even think about that when he finally got home. He quickly shucked on his normal everyday wear before he teleported to where Sasuke and Sakura were still standing shocked.

Kakashi cleared his throat and they turned towards him, "Tomorrow, you two have the day off." He teleported back to his room.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other wondering if the night's events had really happened.

**Punishment **

Kakashi walked outside, he couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as he saw Sara and Naruto hadn't moved an inch. He stopped a few yards from where Sara lay. "Come over here you two!" He said, just loud enough for Naruto to hear. Sara crawled over and flopped onto her stomach once she was near enough. Naruto fell out of the garbage and crawled over.

Kakashi rubbed his forehead trying to think clearly as he spoke, "Since it's so early in the morning, I have decided to let you two go home." Sara and Naruto exchanged a look of pure glee. "However," he continued. "I expect both of you to be in the training area at 5 a.m. sharp, do you understand me?" They both nodded. "Good, now go get a little rest." Sara and Naruto walked off, no questions asked. Kakashi walked back to his room, locking the door behind him. He had just gotten under the covers when his alarm clock rang. He turned it off and muttered to himself, "I'm going to kill them…"

Sara and Naruto hadn't even gone back to their own places. They stood waiting in the field from 4 a.m. until 8 o' clock, when Kakashi arrived.

"You two can sit down," he said groggily. "I haven't come up with a punishment for you two yet." Naruto and Sara slowly sat down, not wanting to anger their teacher, who had massive bags under his eyes. Kakashi watched as Naruto and Sara sat on the ground both of them saying "Ow!" numerous times before their rear ends had even touched the ground.(They were sore from Kakashi's jutsu.) Kakashi smiled, "You two can stand up again, I've figured out your punishment." Sara and Naruto got up with sighs of relief. "This punishment is going to be given in three parts, this first part is also a lesson, the first part won't end until you figure out the lesson… Now sit." Kakashi pointed at the ground.

Sara and Naruto both shouted, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Kakashi pointed upwards while saying, "Stand up."

Sara and Naruto both stood, relief evident in their every move.

"Sit, and spell it this time."

Sara began saying, "O-w! O-w!" Naruto stood up thinking about it.

"You still have to sit Naruto," Kakashi said giving him a meaningful look.

"W-o! W-o!" Naruto said as he sat down.

"Stand up." Relief washed over their faces.

"Sit."

After ten minutes of the terrible punishment, Sara had finally figured out the lesson, she began smiling as she sat down. _If I'm right, I'm supposed to be treating Master Kakashi as an enemy, meaning I shouldn't be showing him my weakness._ After a few more times, Kakashi motioned for her to approach him. She walked up to him calmly, taking note that he was still directing Naruto with his gestures.

"Well?" he asked as he leaned over so she could whisper the answer to him.

She whispered, "I think the lesson is never show your weaknesses to your enemies."

Kakashi looked crestfallen, as he nodded, you may stand, or rest in whatever position you find comfortable. He turned his attention back to Naruto.

Naruto meanwhile, had merely been saying "Ow" every time Kakashi pointed downward. Kakashi glared at him, he pointed downward and kept Naruto in that position for a long while.

After an hour of Naruto standing up and sitting down, Kakashi finally said, "Naruto, since I'm amazingly bored with this part of the punishment I'm going to let Sara tell you what the lesson was."

Sara recited, "The lesson was to never show your weaknesses to your enemies."

"Ohhhhh!" Naruto said in wonderment.

Kakashi said happily, "Now for part two of your punishment." Sara and Naruto moaned as they followed Kakashi back to his room. "Part two, is for the both of you to clean up the mess you made."

Sara and Naruto looked around at the destruction Naruto had caused. Broken frames and other assorted objects were strewn over the floor.

_That's odd, _Sara thought as she looked over the mess. _Why are there no pictures lying around? Why would he hide pictures from us? It's not like we haven't seen family photos, or childhood pictures before._

Kakashi handed Naruto a broom and Sara a feather duster. "Get started," he said as he sat down at a small table.

After an hour or so, Sara was almost done with the dusting, and Naruto was still trying to sweep things under the rug, which Kakashi would respond by saying, "Naruto, I don't consider that clean."

"Aw, come on! You won't notice it!" Naruto would say in defense of the big pile under the rug.

"I will when I trip over it."

Sara shook her head back and forth as this same conversation was occurring again. She stopped dusting when she dusted a picture.

"Master Kakashi?" Kakashi stopped glaring at Naruto and looked at her. "Who are these people in this picture?" She held it up.

Kakashi looked it over, "That's my teammates, my teacher, and myself."

She looked at it more closely, "You were taught by the Fourth Hokage?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to shove more glass under the rug.

"Sara, help the dunce over there, or else we'll be here all day!" Kakashi said.

Sara walked over to where Naruto was and began picking up glass pieces, ignoring the shots of pain as some of the glass cut into her hands. (She forgot to put on her gloves before trying to steal Kakashi's book.)

Sara and Naruto kept walking over to the garbage, which was next to Kakashi, as they deposited the glass in there.

"Okay sensei, we're done," Naruto said happily.

Kakashi looked around the room, before he squatted down and ran his finger through a small red puddle on the floor. "Who's bleeding?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

Naruto looked towards Sara and exclaimed, "Holy cow Bright Eyes! Look at your hands!"

Sara glanced down, her hands were covered in cuts of various sizes, some still holding glass shards. Kakashi grabbed her by one wrist and dragged her to the nearest washroom.

He placed himself behind her, his stomach touching her back as he examined the wounds in better lighting. He began to explain to her, "I'm going to have to take the glass out, so this is going to hurt quite a bit." He pulled some tweezers from his pouch and began removing the shards. He felt Sara shudder every now and than, as he pulled out some nasty looking shards, he couldn't help asking, "Do you not have enough common sense to wear gloves, or ask me to find you some gloves to wear?" She wouldn't meet his gaze. He pulled out the last shard, and he actually heard a squeak of pain come from her. "Are you okay?" he asked, trying to hide the fatherly tone that kept threatening to enter his voice.

"Yeah, that one just hurt a little more than the others," she said smiling up at him.

"I'm going to have to wash out these wounds now, before I can bandage them up." She only nodded her head, resigning herself to the pain that was going to come.

Kakashi made sure that the wounds were clean, Sara did silent screams of pain more than once. He felt terrible every time he brought one out.

Sara was beginning to wonder if Kakashi hated her, the pain that he kept putting her hands through was immense, even when he dried them, he was only gentle when he bandaged them up.

They walked back into his room; Naruto almost tackled her to the floor, with relief. "You're okay!" he shouted happily.

"No," Sara said sarcastically. "I thought I was dead!"

"Now for the last part of your punishment, "Kakashi said interrupting. "You both need to buy me another window."

"But," Sara said hesitantly. "You broke it."

"I wouldn't have broken it if you two hadn't pissed me off." Sara and Naruto gave no more excuses.

As they walked into the window store, Naruto said, "I can't find my froggie!"

Sara sighed, "Don't worry about it, I'll pay for the window."

Walking back to Kakashi's, while Sara stared at her now empty wolf coin purse, Naruto exclaimed, "I have enough money for ramen."

Sara lost her temper and swung the window over Naruto's head, "GO BUY ANOTHER WINDOW!"

Kakashi stared at the pair as the came back, Naruto wearing a window around his neck. "What happened?" He asked.

Naruto replied as Sara glared at him, "I picked a bad time to find my coin purse."

Kakashi shook his head back and forth as he laughed. He quickly replaced his window and took the other one off of Naruto's neck. He looked at them both and than at the clock, "Well, since you two haven't had lunch and it's almost time for dinner, why don't I treat the two of you to some dinner?" They both stared at him in shock. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed happily.

Kakashi walked them over to a bar that served numerous dishes, not sure of what one of his two students really liked. "Now remember you two, I'm not made of money," he looked pointedly at Naruto.

A person came by and asked, "May I take your order."

"I'll have miso ramen," Naruto said happily.

Sara looked over the menu and said, "I'll have the grilled fish."

"Make that two," Kakashi said. "I didn't know you liked grilled fish," Kakashi said as the waiter walked away.

"I love grilled fish," Sara said happily, she then mumbled. "I just can't afford it." Kakashi smiled understandingly at her.

"I might treat you guys to some chocolate ice cream, since you two worked so hard today." Sara and Naruto gave him questioning looks. Kakashi stared back at them, "You don't know what chocolate ice cream is?"

"Like we could afford it!" Naruto said.

Sara asked, "What's ice cream and what's chocolate?" Naruto fell out of his seat.

"You don't know what chocolate is!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sara asked, "Should I?"

Naruto almost made another comment when Kakashi said, "I'll let you try some, okay?"

Naruto asked, "Can I just have another bowl of ramen instead."

Kakashi sighed, "Sure."

After there meals, and while Naruto was working on his second bowl, Sara was trying to figure out how to eat the cold stuff on top of a cone. She took a big bite and flinched as her head throbbed. Kakashi tried not to laugh.

"It tastes great," she said, once her head stopped throbbing. She took another small bite and stopped, her eyes unfocused.

Kakashi looked at her concerned, "Sara?"

She looked away from him and murmured, "I've had ice cream before."

Naruto looked at her and said through his ramen, "No you haven't, since I've only ever had it with Iruka-sensei and you weren't there."

"It wasn't with you and Iruka."

Kakashi found his own thoughts on what he assumed she was remembering. He had completely forgotten that the day before he had to stop taking care of her, he had taken her out to have some ice cream, that had been eight years ago.

Sara murmured to herself, "Why did I block that memory?"

Kakashi only looked at her, but inside he flinched, knowing full well why her mind had blocked that memory along with all the others. _The memories had caused you too much physical and psychological pain…_ He said quickly, "Since you guys are done, I'll pay the bill and you two can go home, we'll have some real missions tomorrow."

**The Worst Client**

The next morning, after squad 7 had performed several missions already, they were now in the forest.

Naruto, Sara, Sakura, and Sasuke all moved into their positions. Kakashi asked them through his wireless mike piece, "How far away is the target?"

Sasuke and the others were squinting while, Sara used her Devil's Eyes and responded, "Fifteen meters and closing."

Kakashi smiled as he heard the others talking. Sakura asked, "How can she see that far away, while the rest of us are squinting?"

"It's just Bright Eyes," Naruto replied.

Kakashi interrupted them, "Are any of you in position yet?" He received a "yes" from everyone. "All right! Go!"

Sara, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all leaped into the clearing where their target was. Naruto grabbed the target, a cat, with a huge, "Gotcha!"

Sara sighed as she watched her friend getting clawed by the cat. She listened as Kakashi asked, "Remember our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says 'tiger'… Make sure there's no mistake."

Sasuke replied, "Target confirmed.

"Good!" Kakashi said, "Then 'mission: find the missing pet' is accomplished."

Everyone except poor Kakashi yanked out their ear pieces before Naruto shouted, "Can't we get a better mission than this! I HATE cats!" Kakashi toppled over, his left ear throbbing. Everyone else watched as their ear pieces sparked and smoked, clearly broken.

Sakura was holding the cat as a very ticked off Kakashi, walked out of the ninja surplus store carrying new ear pieces for Sara, Sakura, Sasuke, and himself. "Naruto," he said in a menacing voice. "You break one, I repeat, ONE more ear piece and you can buy everyone in the squad new ear pieces!"

Naruto quickly said, hoping to appease Kakashi, "Got it! Right! I cannot break anymore ear pieces!" Kakashi wasn't sure if he should be mad or satisfied with that answer.

Back at the Mission Reception building, the cat, named Tora, was reluctantly being cuddled by Lady Shijimi, who was the wife to the ruler of the Land of Fire. She was saying to Tora, "Poor Tora, Good little kitty-kitty… I was so worried about you, I could have died!"

Sakura thought, _with that to look forward to at home, can you blame him for running away?_

_ I don't feel sorry for that mangy fur ball at all! _Sara thought, remembering the scratch Tora had given her before Tora had been handed to Sakura, mainly for Tora's safety… Sara would have killed him since he had tried to bite her once more before he had reached Sakura's arm. Kakashi had been the one to receive the bite, since he had removed the cat from Sara's grasp.

After Lady Shijimi and Tora had left, Lord Hokage said, "Now the next assignment for Kakashi's squad seven will be… Hmm… To babysit for the council of elders… to run errands to the neighboring village…to help dig sweet potatoes…"

Naruto quickly interjected, "No way! No thank you-! Borrrring! Give us something different to do. Something important! Something amazing!"

Sasuke thought reluctantly, _he's got a point…_

_ Oh… He is such a pain! _Sakura thought, her lips pursed angrily.

Sara stared at her friend, _idiot! Be more respectful to Lord Hokage! You keep forgetting that we owe a lot to him, including the fact that we're ninja!_

Kakashi sighed, _be thankful for what you can get!_

Iruka snapped at Naruto, "Don't be a fool-! You're only a beginner!" Lord Hokage had lowered his hat with a sigh. "Everyone starts out doing grunt work," Iruka continued. "It's where you get experience. So you can work your way up to the bigger things."

"We've done tons of small stuff. Can't we get some action?" Naruto shouted back.

Kakashi punched Naruto in the back of the head, "Naruto, that's enough. Knock it off!"

Sara thought sadly, _I wanted to whack him in the head! That's usually my job!_

Lord Hokage said, "Apparently Naruto needs an explanation of just what these duties are." He took a puff from his pipe before he continued, "You see, every day, our village receives many requests. Everything from babysitting to assassinations," he gestured to the scrolls in front of him. "We take that tremendous variety and sort them into categories from A to D, based on the degree of skill they require. We have also divided the shinobi into classes based on the level of their skills. After we, of the upper echelon, have sorted all their requests...we distribute them those of their level of ability deemed most appropriate. And if the ninja in question completes those duties successfully, then the grateful person he has helped pays him a fee." Lord Hokage looked up at Naruto and the others, "Thus far the three of you have only just attained the lowest rank. Level D tasks are the best you could aspire to."

Naruto was saying to the others, "I had pork ramen for lunch yesterday… So I think I'll have miso ramen today."

"Are you listening?" Lord Hokage asked angrily.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "I…I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it!" Naruto shouted. "All the old man ever does is apologize and then give me a lecture. But it's not fair. There's more to me than the trouble making screw up the old man thinks I am!" Naruto turned his back on Lord Hokage and held his breath.

Kakashi thought, _I'm going to be in so much trouble for this later…_ Kakashi heard Lord Hokage's voice in his head as Lord Hokage was looking directly at him; _you'd better come see me __**after **__your squad's next assignment. _Kakashi sighed, thinking he was off the hook for now.

Lord Hokage looked down at Naruto, having finished with Kakashi, "Very well." Naruto turned around startled. "Since you put it that way," All the rest of squad 7 was listening intently. "I will permit you to attempt a C-grade task-usually reserved fro shinobi of the Journeymen level…" _Mischief-making has been his only means of self expression… _"The protection of a certain individual…"

"All right!" Naruto shouted gleefully from the floor.

Sara looked up at Kakashi who was standing behind her, "Master Kakashi, you can close you're mouth now, I can practically feel it hanging open."

Kakashi, who had indeed been staring open-mouthed at the Hokage, straightened up out of his slouch, which he had gone into from shock, glared down at her.

"Naruto shouted excitedly, "Who is it? Some great lord? A princess? A daimy- owwwwww!" Before Kakashi had been able to punch Naruto in the head again, Sara had stomped on his foot.

As Naruto hopped around holding his right foot, Lord Hokage said, "Compose yourself. I'll perform the introductions straightaway." He turned towards the sliding doors, "Please invite him in…"

The sliding door opened to reveal a drunken old guy still holding the bottle he had been drinking from. The old guy asked, "What's going on here? They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats."

Kakashi thought curiously, _is he including me in that group?_

" Especially… the midget," the old guy continued. "He's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?"

_I'm include... _Kakashi thought, feeling annoyed.

Naruto was laughing meanwhile, "Who'd mean?" He asked looking from Sakura to Sasuke to Sara, "Which midget which imbe- wait a minute?" The others, including Kakashi all stepped forward to show Naruto which one was the imbecile.

Naruto shouted as he lunged forward, "I'll kill him!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his jacket collar, "Wrong," he stated calmly. "No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect." Naruto was oblivious as he still struggled and swung, hoping to somehow hit the old man who was a fair distance away.

"I am Tazuna," the old man said, introducing himself. "A bridge builder of ultimate renown. Until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me…even at the costs of your lives!"

As they walked through the village, Tazuna with them, he kept glancing at Sara. Finally, he said to her, "So you're the infamous Sheatan, just don't kill us before we reach my home."

Everyone watched as Sara's muscles tensed ready to spring, _my turn! _"I'll kill him!"

Kakashi leapt forward, grabbing her by her mid section just before she reached Tazuna, "For the last time I said NO KILLING the old man you've been assigned to protect." He glanced down at Sara who was still glaring at Tazuna. "Do you still want to kill him?" He asked.

"Yes!" Sara replied.

"Then I'm not putting you down, until your temper has cooled off." Sara merely sulked as Kakashi carried her with one arm.

Halfway to the gate, Kakashi asked, "Can I put you down yet?"

Sara replied, "What do you think?"

"I take that as a no… You do realize that you're acting worse than Naruto right now?" Sara gave him a raspberry in response. _Spoiled, rotten, idiotic genin!_ Kakashi managed to keep his temper in control, his thoughts drifted to something else, _would she have turned out like this if I had been able to take care of her all her life?_ He looked down as Sara relaxed in his arms, "How about now?" He asked. Sara nodded. Kakashi put her on her feet hesitantly, wondering if she would lunge at Tazuna. Amazingly, she didn't.

Sara glared at Tazuna as she straightened her pack, _stupid old fart!_ She received a glare from Kakashi. "Psst, Naruto!" she whispered. "Naruto looked at her," he had never left her side, even when Kakashi had been carrying her. "Did I say, or mutter anything just now?"

"No," Naruto replied, looking confused. "Why?"

"Just wondering." _Why does Master Kakashi keep glaring at me then if I'm not saying anything?_

Finally, squad 7 and Tazuna had reached the gate. Naruto shouted, "All right! Road trip!"

"What are you babbling about?" Sakura asked, sounding annoyed.

Naruto couldn't hold still as he said, "This'll be my first time in my life that I've ever been out of the village."

Sakura looked at Sara and asked, trying to make conversation, "Isn't this also you're first time out of the village?"

"Yeah," Sara nodded. "But I'm not about to make a big deal about it." She looked at Naruto and sighed exasperated.

Tazuna asked, "Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?"

Kakashi sighed, "There's no call for concern. I'm an elite ninja and I'll be along to."

Naruto turned his back on Tazuna; he crossed his arms angrily and thought, _this guy has got to be the worst client in the history of our village. And I'm not gonna let him give me any crap. _He snapped, "Listen you old geezer! You don't mess with ninja. Ever. Especially not a really good one, like me!" Naruto pointed at Tazuna, "I am the cream of the elite."

Sara thought, _since when? You had the lowest scores in the class._

Naruto continued, "In fact, one day I'm gonna be the next Lord Hokage! So remember my name. It's Naruto Uzamaki."

Tazuna took a swig from a bottle, "Hokage eh? The lord of your village? The best there is? I don't think someone like you has it in him."

"Well, you're old and stupid!" Naruto shouted angrily. "I am doing all the right things, and I'm doing them fast. And when I become Hokage you're gonna wish you were a lot more respectful to me right now!"

Tazuna turned away from Naruto as he said, "Respect you? I don't think so. Not even if you did become Hokage."

Naruto's left eye twitched. He lunged, once again for Tazuna, "You are dead!"

Kakashi was very close to losing his temper as he grabbed Naruto by his jacket collar again, "I said **NO** you little dunce."

After Tazuna had been walking along with his escorts Sakura asked him, "Um… Mr. Tazuna?"

"What now?" He asked, unsure if he really wanted the answer.

Sakura continued, "You come from the Land of Waves, right?"

"What of it?"

"Um… Master Kakashi," Sakura asked turning towards him. "Are there ninja in that country too?"

Kakashi answered lengthily, "No. Not in the Land of Waves. But, as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local customs and cultures, most other countries have their own hidden village where a ninja clan resides. For most of the countries on this continent, the ninja villages serve as the military force. They protect their own people and handle the ongoing relations with neighboring countries! Yet, the villages do not answer to the rulers of their native countries. Instead, they are on equal footing with the government. In the case of very small island nations where an invasion would be difficult to mount, a ninja village is regarded as unnecessary. Among the various ninja villages, in particular those located in the Lands of Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, and Iwa are large-and their strength is immense. Those are called the Five Great Lands of Shinobi. They are also the only places where the shinobi leader calls himself a kage, or shadow… Those legendary leaders, Hokage or fire shadow and Mizukage or water shadow, for example…plus Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage are known to shinobi everywhere as the five shadows… The ultimate commanders of all the tens of thousands of shinobi throughout the world."

_I don't see anything that great about the old fart who's always lecturing us! _The Inner Sakura thought. Sakura said, "Really? Lord Hokage is **so** amazing!"

The others were all thinking that maybe at some point in time Lord Hokage had been amazing; now, he was a long winded old man.

Kakashi said to all of them, "You obviously don't really think so…" Everyone stopped mid step for a brief second. Kakashi smiled as he said to Sakura, "There's nothing to worry about. You won't face any duels with ninja from other clans while you're handling C Level duties." Kakashi patted her on the head.

"So I don't have to worry about encountering any foreign shinobi…?" Sakura asked happily. She was thinking, _does he have to pat my head so roughly? I'm not a dog!_

Kakashi answered laughing, "Of course not!"

Sara and Sasuke both noticed Tazuna gulped, whether he was nervous or just parched, they couldn't tell. Naruto, meanwhile, was on the verge of pouting since they wouldn't encounter any shinobi.

They walked for a while longer, Kakashi had fallen to the back of the group, Sara glanced back at him, and she slowed down to walk beside him. _Why am I doing this!... I know! It's because I'm a stupid kid that likes to hang out with the person they've chosen as role model! Why did I ever pick HIM?_

Kakashi glanced down at her, once she was walking beside him, "What are you doing back here?" He asked. "You should be up there with your friends."

Sara replied, "You looked a little lonely back here." _Uh! How can I say things like that!_ She watched as Kakashi's gaze softened into a look that she couldn't identify, it scared her slightly.

Kakashi was overjoyed at hearing her response, and he let his emotions show through. _She willing wanted to walk beside me!_ He quickly hid his emotions when he saw a brief flash of fear come into her eyes. _Kakashi, you idiot! She doesn't remember you!_ He was surprised when she spoke

"Master Kakashi," Sara asked looking at the ground sheepishly. "Can you tell me anything about the ninja that brought me to the village?"

Kakashi looked at her feeling a tad crestfallen. _It appears that she just wanted to question me…_ "I do know quite a bit about him actually." He answered watching her expression.

Her eyes brighten as she asked, "So can you tell me some things about him?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a minute before he answered, "No." Sara looked crushed so Kakashi added, "It's not that I won't tell you, it's just that…" _Okay, time to lie._ "I'm one of his best friends and he asked me not to tell you anything about him until I thought the time was right."

She perked up slightly as she said, "Oh…okay!" Her eyes gleamed mischievously as she spotted a puddle. She made a leap towards it, but Kakashi grabbed her by her collar.

"No splashing the jônin!" He said smiling as he tossed her over the puddle. "Go catch up with the others." Sara threw him a genuine smile before she caught up with Naruto and the others. _That wasn't so bad…_she thought as she caught up to Naruto.

Kakashi looked back at the puddle and calmly walked on.

Sara was still feeling happy when she heard a startled "What!" come from Kakashi. They all whipped around to find Kakashi being held tightly by chains that could rip right through him. The chains were attached to two claws held by two separate shinobi.

Naruto shouted, "What the?"

Sara wondered, _how did they come up on us so-_ realization struck her. _He protected me! Me! The one called Sheatan! The one who has Phoenix within her! Why did he…?_

The two shinobi said as they pulled the chains, "One little piggy."

Sara bolted forward, before the chains could rip through Kakashi. She lunged at the nearest ninja, the one on the right. He looked shocked for a brief second before he slashed at her, briefly slackening the chain on Kakashi. She turned her right shoulder towards the blow, so the claws wouldn't go across her chest; she hit the ground on her knees in the process. She watched in horror as Kakashi's eye widened in pain before he was ripped to shreds before her very eyes. Sara heard Sakura scream and Naruto shout Kakashi's name. She tried to stand up as the two shinobi sprinted past her, ignoring her. _Stupid! You turn your shoulder to that guy's claws and you don't have enough sense to turn the shoulder with the headband on it to receive the blow! Stupid…_

She spun on the spot as she heard the two shinobi say, "Two little piggies…" As they stood behind Naruto.

**Target 2**

Sara tensed her muscles getting ready to spring into action when a voice in her said _I wouldn't move if I were you…_

"Phoenix," Sara muttered under her breath. _What do you want you stupid bird?_

_ Nothing. I merely want to keep you alive. You may not be aware of this, but they have poison in their claws._

_ Yeah right…_ Sara prepared once again to help Naruto but noticed that Sasuke had jumped in and was doing fine. Her mind drifted back to when the shinobi had rushed past her. _That would explain why they ignored me…alright…what do I do to get the poison out?_

_You need to open the wound so your blood will flow, washing the poison out._

Sara sighed resignedly as she pulled out a kunai knife and sliced right through the wound. She gritted her teeth as the blood flowed staining her ripped jacket sleeve. Sara glanced up and watched as the shinobi ran forward towards Tazuna. Sakura leapt in their path shouting, "Stand back, sir!"

Sasuke leaped in front of her determination showing on his face, but before the claws reached Sasuke, the shinobi were both caught by Kakashi's arms. Kakashi looked at them and said calmly, "Hi there."

Sara glared at him, _hi there. Is that all he has to say after scaring the crap out of us!_

Sakura was beyond happy, _Kakashi-sensei! You're alive._

_ Hmph! He had to butt in! _Sasuke thought, since he had wanted to play the hero.

Naruto stared realization striking him; _Sensei used the art of transformation!_

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto. I should have moved to help you sooner…before you were injured. It never occurred to me that you would freeze up like that." He turned his gaze on Sara, "Sara… I'm thrilled that you are very team oriented, however you're no good to the village dead." Sara glared at the ground. "Think next time before you act." He turned to Sasuke and Sakura, "Good job, Sasuke, you too Sakura."

Sara was ticked. _I try my hardest to defend him and he basically says that I'm only a weapon to the village...is that why Phoenix was put in me… So I would be some sort of invincible weapon…_ She looked dejectedly at the ground, her shoulder still bleeding.

Naruto was staring at Sasuke, shocked. _I…I couldn't do a single thing! But Sasuke, who's never been in a real battle before…acted like it was no big deal. He didn't even break a sweat. But he still managed to save my life._

"Hey…" Sasuke said to Naruto, "Are you okay…you big chicken?"

Naruto took a step towards Sasuke, angered by his words. Kakashi interjected, "Naruto! There's no time now for fighting. Their claws are poisoned…"

Phoenix said to Sara smugly, _I told you so!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…_

Kakashi continued, "We have to clean that wound as soon as possible. If we cut it open more deeply, the blood flow will wash the poison away." Kakashi turned to Tazuna, "Mr. Tazuna."

Tazuna looked scared as he asked, "Wha…what is it?"

"I need to speak with you," Kakashi said getting his point across. Kakashi tied up the two shinobi before he said, "Our attackers appear to be journeymen level ninja of the Kirigakure clan-mist ninjas. They are shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved, even at the costs of their own lives."

One of the shinobi said, "Obviously, they were watching and waiting for us."

"The sun is out, and it hasn't rained for several days," Kakashi said. "So there shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground."

Sara once again felt ashamed for her lack of observation and she still felt some gratitude towards him, but she was now suspicious of his motives after what he had said to her.

Tazuna asked Kakashi, "If you knew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?"

"I could have killed them at any time," Kakashi gave Tazuna a stern look. "But, I wanted to find out who their real target was."

"What do you mean by that?" Tazuna asked confused.

Kakashi explained, "Were you really the one they were after? Or was it one of us ninja? There has been no word of any shinobi seeking to take your life. The request that was relayed to Lord Hokage was that you have an escort to protect you against any roving bands of thieves and brigands. In any case, it's clear this is more than a 'B' rank mission. To protect you from ordinary dangers until you complete the bridge you're currently constructing, would be a simple thing." Tazuna looked as if Kakashi's analysis was dead on. "But if you expected to be the target of a ninja assault then it is beyond question that this would have been classified and priced- as a mission for elite ninja. You may have had your reasons, but it's never a good idea to conceal the facts when you are asking for help. As it is, this task falls far beyond the boundaries of the job we were assigned."

Sakura chimed in, "We're not good enough yet to handle something like this… Can we quit? We'll need anesthetic for Naruto's wound…"

_Has everyone forgotten that I'm injured? _Sara wondered trying to figure out how they could forget since her sleeve was now literally died red, the blood now flowing in a small trickle.

Sakura continued, "Before we can re-open it and drain the poison. Can't we return to the village and have a doctor look at it?"

"Hmmm…This is complicated!" Kakashi said looking thoughtful. "Do we go back now so we can make certain Naruto receives medical attention…?"

Before any of them could move, Naruto whipped out a kunai knife and stabbed his wounded hand. Naruto turned away from them as he thought, _why am I always so different? I hate not fitting in!_

Sakura shouted, "Naruto—What are you-? No! Stop that! 

_ By now I should be really strong! But I blew it… Even though I've done tons of extra training every day on my own, trying to build my skills! I swear no one's ever gonna have to save my life again… I'm not going to be the one who hangs back or freezes up… And I'm not gonna be outdone by Sasuke! I swear it…by the pain in my left hand. _Naruto said aloud, "With this kunai knife I promise you I will protect the old man. Reporting fit for duty Sensei!"

Kakashi said calmly, "Naruto, we needed a free flow of blood to clean the poison from your wound…" He then smiled as he said, "But you've exceeded the need. You could bleed to death. I'm serious."

Naruto at first looked really pale and he was amazingly quiet, then what Kakashi said sank in. He shouted, "NOOO! Nuh-uh! No way! Isn't gonna happen! I'm not gonna die like this!"

Sara stared at her friend dumbfounded. _Big deal! Your hand is bleeding… No one has even noticed my blood soaked sleeve, and I'm not about to complain about a little wound like mine. _(As you've probably guessed, the wound isn't that little.)

Kakashi said to Naruto, "Show me your hand."

Sakura meanwhile, was scolding Naruto, "What are you, Naruto? Some sort of Masochist? Do you get off on pain?"

Kakashi was bandaging the wound when he noticed something, _his hand… The wound…it's…almost healed!_

He glanced up as Naruto said, "It's all right isn't it? I mean…you know…"

Kakashi said to calm Naruto's fears, "It looks like you'll be fine." _I should have guessed…it's the power of the Nine-tailed Fox!_

Once Kakashi had bandaged up Naruto's hand, Tazuna said hesitantly, "Master… Mr. Sensei, sir…" Kakashi looked at him. "I have something to say…"

**Going Ashore**

Tazuna was still hesitant as he said, "There's something you should know. About the request for help I made to your village… As you guessed, this job is more dangerous than you and your students were led to believe. There's a real scary man who wants to see me dead."

Kakashi asked sounding skeptical, "A 'real scary man'…? Who is he?"

Tazuna lowered his head, "You've probably heard of him. He's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gatô!"

"You mean Gatô…of Gatô Shipping and Transport? THE Gatô? They say he's the richest man in the world!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"That's the one," Tazuna said. "On the surface he looks like a legitimate businessman. The truth is he's a ruthless, murdering criminal who employs gangs and teams of shinobi, and traffics in drugs and contraband. He starts out taking over companies…and ends up running entire countries. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man. It was just one year ago…that he set his sights on the Land of Waves. He came under the guise of a business venture. Then the violence began, and in no time at all, he'd taken over our entire marine transportation and shipping industry, and we were all under his thumb! Gatô now has a stranglehold on all forms of transportation, the lifeblood of an island nation, and a stranglehold on all the wealth… The only thing he has to fear is that which has been underway for some time… The completion of that bridge!

Sakura said looking thoughtful, "I see… And as the architect of the bridge and overseer of its construction, you, Mr. Tazuna, are very much in his way.

"That means," Sasuke said. "That the ninja who attacked us were working for Gatô."

Sara nodded her head in agreement, she had kept pace with the conversation, but she had felt that it was best if she hid her intellect for a while longer. (Yes, her shoulder is still bleeding, but it's only a teeny, tiny trickle now. And no one has noticed.)

Naruto, meanwhile, was trying to keep up.

Kakashi said, "But, I still don't understand… If you knew you were the target of a ruthless thug with ninja at his disposal, why didn't you tell us when you asked for our help?"

"The Land of Waves isn't a prosperous land," Tazuna stated sadly. "Even our local lords are poor. And I have no money at all. An elite B-ranked bodyguard would be a lot more than I could afford."

Kakashi remained silent. _I'm still not sure if I should put my squad in such danger, especially when we've been tricked…_

Tazuna continued sadly, "But if you all turn away from me now, then I'm as good as dead."

"But…" Kakashi tried to say, but Tazuna ignored him.

"But, oh well! That's not your concern! You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year-old grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking! Oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all the ninja of your village as she lives her life alone." Squad 7 all stared feeling slightly guilty, but more annoyed. "Heck! Well, it's not your fault!"

All of them stared in shock as Kakashi said, "Well… I suppose it can't be helped. We'll continue to protect you, at least until you return to your country!" _This is the worst mission for hire I've ever done!_

Tazuna thought happily, _suckers!_

_We've been suckered into something, _Sara concluded, noticing the triumphant look on Tazuna's face.

"Let's get a move on then," Kakashi said as he began walking. Tazuna quickly took the lead.

Sara started off okay, but soon she was seeing double of everything and she slowed down. Kakashi noticed that she was slowing down and kept pace with her. Naruto was too busy trying to outdo Sasuke to notice his friend.

Kakashi asked, "Are you okay, Sara?"

Sara tried to glare at him, but she couldn't figure out which one to glare at, "I'm fine! Or are you worried that the village's 'valuable weapon' won't make it back?"

"Wait-what!" Kakashi asked startled. "What makes you think that anyone in the village considers you a weapon?"

"What you said to me after we fought those two shinobi."

"…Huh?" Kakashi said completely baffled.

Sara sighed, "You said, 'I'm thrilled that you are very team oriented, however you're no good to the village dead.'."

Kakashi asked, "And that made you think that the village considers you to be a weapon, why?"

"Well…because…it," Sara wasn't actually sure why.

Kakashi sighed, "I apologize if you thought that I meant you were a weapon. You're not. You are a valuable ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village."

Sara wasn't so sure that she believed him.

Kakashi continued, "You're a good kid," he said as he patted her injured shoulder. He withdrew his hand, startled. He than hollered, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE INJURED!" Tazuna and the rest of the squad stopped and whipped around wondering what was going on.

Sara cowered in front of Kakashi; she had never seen him so angry. He squatted down next to her injured shoulder and said gruffly, "Take off your jacket." Sara quickly obeyed, not wanting to anger him further. "How did you get injured so badly?" Kakashi asked sounding concerned. Before she could answer he added, "This salve is going to sting a bit when I apply it."

She nodded, "I was injured by one of those shinobi we fought early." Kakashi looked horrified. Before he could say anything Sara continued, "I knew that their claws were poisonous, so I cut my shoulder open to make it bleed."

Kakashi was quiet for a minute as he applied the salve, Sara's eyes widened in shock and pain as the salve touched her wound. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. She finally released an, "Owww!" when he applied a little more. "It's not that bad," Kakashi said, sounding like a parent. He quickly asked, trying to hide his mistake, "How did you know that the claws were poisoned?" Sara refused to look at him. "Well?"

She whispered, so that he could barely hear her, "Phoenix." Kakashi nodded at her and he smiled visibly so she would know that she hadn't done anything wrong.

Sara was startled when he smiled at her, she asked him, "Aren't you going to yell at me or call me Sheatan."

"No," Kakashi stated. "One, you did nothing wrong, and two calling you Sheatan is against the law."

"But we're not in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"That doesn't matter; it was hard fought for to make that a law…" Kakashi stopped seeing her eyes glint with triumph.

She asked eagerly, "Did the shinobi that brought me here try to make it a law?" Kakashi nodded reluctantly, although he was happy that she hadn't caught on to his mistake, not many shinobi had fought for it except Lord Hokage, Enaki, and himself.

Kakashi asked her, "May I see your jacket for a minute?" Sara nodded and handed it over to him. Kakashi examined the damage, and the bloodstain. "Do you mind if I give it a small cleaning?" Sara nodded once again, wondering why he would be so kind to her. Kakashi used his canteen water to clean the sleeve till it was very close to its original color. "It might be a little wet for a while," Kakashi said as he handed Sara her jacket.

Sara stared at it for a minute before she did a small Fireball Jutsu, drying the wet sleeve. She than put on the jacket smiling all the while. Kakashi hid his smile,_ that was a resourceful use of the Fireball Jutsu. _

Kakashi stopped smiling when Sara bolted ahead to catch up with Naruto. _I thought that she'd at least walk with me for a little bit…_ He sighed as he caught up with the others more slowly.

They were approaching the sea that they needed to cross to get to the Land of Waves. But to get to the spot where Tazuna had said a boat would be waiting for them, they had to go through a cave.

Sara stared around the cave as they proceeded through it. She glanced back at Kakashi. He looked fairly relaxed, but she noticed that his eye kept darting back and forth, looking for the slightest sign of enemy ninja. She watched as his gaze rested on Naruto. Sara stared at her friend, wondering what was wrong, she almost laughed aloud when she saw Naruto doing the rabbit shadow with his hand.

Naruto was beyond happy as he made a rabbit shadow on the wall, he even made it hop. He was shocked when a dog shadow appeared on the wall and it looked like it was howling. Naruto whipped his head around and looked behind him. He only saw Sara and Kakashi. Tazuna and the others were up ahead. Naruto shrugged. _It's not like Bright Eyes to interrupt my fun like that…and Kakashi-sensei wouldn't have a sense of humor like that!_ Naruto went back to making his rabbit shadow on the wall. A few seconds later the dog shadow appeared, this time it moved threateningly close to the rabbit shadow. Naruto whipped around and stared at Sara and Kakashi, both of them looked surprised. Naruto was beginning to wonder if the cave was haunted. He shrugged off his fear and went back to his rabbit shadow ignoring the dog shadow when it appeared. He let out a startled yell, when the dog shadow actually, grabbed him. Naruto stared indignantly at Kakashi, "That wasn't nice sensei!"

Kakashi laughed, "It might not have been, but you really do need to stop."

Naruto waited patiently until Sara caught up to him. He mumbled, "Why didn't you tell me or give me a clue?"

"Because he offered me an ultimatum, tell you and get killed, or stay quiet and enjoy a fairly funny prank," Sara said with a smile.

Naruto snorted at her in disgust, "Some friend you are!"

She gave a hurt look.

"Ah, come on! You know I didn't mean it!"

"I know," she said perking up. "Just think of me keeping silent as payback for all those times you made me act as the distraction."

Naruto agreed to that, remembering exactly how many times he had indeed made her do just that.

A few minutes later, they were all in a boat rowing to the Land of Waves. Sara and Naruto stared in wonder at the waves; they had never seen such an immense amount of water in their lifetimes. The seating on the boat was somehow arranged by a person, who will not be named (Kakashi) who placed Naruto near the front of the boat, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting across from each other and Kakashi was next to Sara, with Tazuna and the row man in the back.

Sara was happily trailing her hand in the water when Kakashi said in a serious tone, "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Sara asked genuinely interested.

"There are sharks in these waters," Kakashi said, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "They might take your hand off."

"Yeah right," Sara responded ignoring him.

Kakashi responded, "You're right, they'd probably take one bite and spit it back out."

Sara glared at him, but didn't yell, since she knew why they had turned off the motor. Kakashi was chuckling silently to himself; he had finally found a few ways to interact with Sara. Teasing and sarcasm seemed to work the best, while acting like an all knowing figure seemed to make her ignore him.

Sakura said looking around, "Wow, this is some fog. I can barely see a thing."

The row man said, "We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute. On the other side of it is the Land of Waves."

Everyone gazed through the fog searching for the bridge. Once Naruto saw it he shouted on impulse, "Whoa! It's huuuuge!"

The row man snapped, "Hey! Keep it down! This mist'll keep us hidden. But it can't hide our voices. We'd be in big trouble if Gatô caught us." Naruto quickly covered his mouth with his hands, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Sara sighed and pulled her hand out of the water and shook it purposely in Kakashi's direction.

"Hey!" Kakashi said, as he moved over an inch. "No splashing the jônin!" Sara smiled but she remained quiet, _I've come to the conclusion that Master Kakashi doesn't like me. He's always using sarcasm and he keeps acting like a know-it-all… Oh well, at least I can give it all back to him one thousand fold!_

The row man suddenly said, "We'll be there soon!" He than looked at Tazuna, "Tazuna, so far it looks like we've been overlooked, just to be on the safe side, we'll take an inland waterway through town to a point where we can make landfall under the cover of mangroves."

Tazuna amazingly said, "Thank you." And he actually meant it.

They passed through a waterway that was similar to a tunnel. Naruto said Sara's thoughts as a beautiful looking town came into sight, "Ohhh…woww!"

Within a few minutes they had made landfall and were off the boat. The row man said to Tazuna, "This is as far as I go. Take care of yourself."

Tazuna turned around and said, "Thanks… for taking such a risk. I shouldn't have asked…" The row man was already speeding away, the motor of the boat now in use. Tazuna turned to the ninja, "Ok! Now, if I can just make it home in one piece…"

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi responded. _There's bound to be another attack. And next time they won't send Journeymen. We'll probably face upper level ninjas… Could this be any worse?_

Sara watched Naruto carefully; _ever since we've been on shore Naruto's been jumpier than a cricket's that's just had caffeine! _As if on cue Naruto shouted as he threw some shuriken, "Over there!" Everyone else jumped, including Kakashi. Naruto said coolly, "I…uh, Guess it was only a mouse."

Sakura shouted, "What mouse? Are you out of your mind? There was nothing there, you moron!"

"Please, please don't play around with your shuriken. They can be just a _**teensy**_ bit dangerous!" Kakashi said as he tried not to pummel Naruto for not only scaring him, but unnecessarily throwing his shuriken.

Tazuna shouted at Naruto, "Hey! Midget! Don't go scaring us! Stop messing with our heads!"

Naruto wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was looking for more danger mumbling to himself, "I think I might have seen someone."

Sara sighed as Naruto once again threw some shuriken saying, "This time! Over there!"

"I told you to quit it!" Sakura snapped as she gave Naruto a punch to the head.

Naruto tried to justify his actions, "I swear—there was someone in there! After us!"

"You are such a liar," Sakura continued to scold Naruto while Sara turned her gaze onto Kakashi, who was investigating. Sara managed to spot a white rabbit, since Sakura had come over to see what it was also. Sakura quickly went back to scolding Naruto, while Naruto was apologizing to the petrified rabbit.

Sara sighed, _at least it was nothing dangerous!... So why can't I shake the feeling that something's amiss?_

Kakashi was thinking, _that's a snow hare… It's spring time, so why is it still wearing its winter pelt? The fur on the snow hare changes color with the seasons. In winter, when there is very little sunlight, the pelt is white. That hare is obviously a decoy that's been kept like a pet, indoors. Where there isn't a lot of sunshine… This is it!_

Sara was looking at all of the people around her. _No, not Naruto, he's too busy with his rabbit. _Her gaze drifted towards Sakura, _if I'm sensing anything from her than I'm in trouble. Sasuke…I really hope not! Tazuna, not a chance. Master Kakashi...? Nah! It must be nerves, why would I sense anybody's feelings anyway?_ Yet she couldn't shake the thought that something was going to happen, something big.

Suddenly, Kakashi shouted, "Everyone take cover!" Tazuna tackled Sasuke to the ground as a reflex, while Sakura did the same to Naruto. Sara felt the wind get knocked out of her as Kakashi tackled her to the ground. She was winded for a second and nothing was making sense. She quickly recovered and realized that Kakashi was shielding her with his body. His arm and head covering her completely. _He defended me! Again…why?_

Kakashi stood up and didn't offer Sara a hand, but she saw why. A shinobi with Mist village headband was standing on a humongous sword that was impaled into the tree. His chest had no sort of covering and the headband he wore was turned to the side. Sara stood up quickly, her sense of danger had finally disappeared and she was happy that all of her emotions were her own.

Naruto was exhilarated, as far as he was concerned his chance to show up Sasuke had arrived. _Ready…steady, _he thought, tensing ready to spring at the shinobi.

Kakashi had just said, "Well, well…if it isn't Zabuza Momochi. The kid who ran off and left the Land of the Mists!"

_Go!_ Naruto took a step forward but Kakashi blocked his path with his hand. "Don't interfere," Kakashi said, sounding ready for a fight. "Give me room. This one is on a different plane from our previous opponents." _And if I have to face him it had better be…_ "Like this. This may be a little rough."

**Game Over!**

Zabuza glanced down at their little group and said, "Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, I presume? If it wouldn't be too much trouble…could you surrender the old man?"

Naruto was wondering, _Sharingan? What the heck does that mean?_

_ The Sharingan—The Mirror Wheel eye? _Sasuke thought, as his mind struggled to comprehend those words.

Kakashi said as he lifted the part of his headband that was covering his left eye, "Assume the Manji battle formation! Protect Mr. Tazuna. All of you stay out of the fight. That's the kind of teamwork this situation demands… And now, Zabuza, shall we?"

"Ohhhh!" Naruto said as he stared at Kakashi's left eye. _What's up with his eye?_

Sara was also staring in wonder at the eye; _it looks so different from his other eye. _She took in the scar that surrounded it, _the scar…I wonder if that eye was surgically put in. The scar looks like had been a nasty wound that would have destroyed an eye._

"Ahh," Zabuza said. "To face the legendary Mirror Wheel eye so early in our acquaintance… This is an honor."

Naruto shouted, "You keep calling it a Mirror Wheel eye, a Sharingan eye… What the heck is it?"

"Shinobi who have the Sharingan eye," Sasuke answered. "Have mastered a form of ocular ninjutsu. It enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or spell and to reflect the power of the magic they penetrate back on those who cast them! A Mirror Wheel, or Sharingan eye is one of several types used by the masters. And there's more…"

"Like what?" Naruto asked curiosly.

Zabuza chuckled, "Exactly. There is indeed more. Most formidable of all is the acuity with which the Sharingan can discern and then duplicate its opponent's greatest skill. When I was an assassin for the Mist Village, I possessed the usual Bingo Book—a kind of who's who of our enemies. It had quite the extensive write up on you, including a mention of your impressive record… The man who penetrated and copied over a thousand different techniques, Kakashi, The Mirror Ninja."

Sakura muttered, "But he's…Kakashi sensei is just…he and old man Hokage are only…"

_Great_, Sara finished in her head. She was beginning to see why Lord Hokage was so well respected. _If Master Kakashi is this good, then Lord Hokage must have been better, if he still isn't._

Sasuke was thinking, _but…does it mean…the Sharingan eye is only supposed to be unique to only a small number of the Uchiha clan. Could he be…?_

Zabuza said, bringing everyone back to reality, "Enough. Pleasant as this conversation has been, the time for talk is over. I'm on a very tight schedule to polish off the old man."

Tazuna flinched as Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sara moved into their positions around him. Sasuke in the front, Naruto on the left side, Sakura on the right side, and Sara in the back.

_Oh great! _Sara thought as she saw her view of the trees behind her. _I won't get to see Master Kakashi in action!_ She was startled when Tazuna moved slightly over. _He's giving me a better view!_

Zabuza said to Kakashi, "But, Kakashi, it looks like I'm going to have to kill you first." Zabuza disappeared, sword and all, from the tree. They turned slightly to see him standing on top of the water.

"Over there," Naruto shouted.

Sakura exclaimed, "Is he walking on water?"

Kakashi was watching Zabuza intently, _clever bastard… He's built up a pretty fair concentration of chakra._

They all heard Zabuza say, "The finest of the Ninja Arts, the Kirigakure jutsu." With that he disappeared completely.

"He's GONE!" Sakura shouted, shocked.

Kakashi stated, "He will come after me first. Zabuza Momochi of the Kirigakure Assassin Corps is a famous master of the art of silent killing. Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trip to heaven. I haven't necessarily mastered every aspect of the Sharingan eye, so all of you stay on your toes!"

A dense fog rolled in suddenly, Naruto asked, "What's with all this fog?"

_Devil's Eyes!_ Sara thought, hoping to be able to see through the fog. _Oh, would you look at that, mist particles! Great…_

A voice said, "There are eight targets."

"Wha-what was that!" Sakura asked nervously.

It said, "Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart…so many choices, what vital vulnerable place shall I choose?" By now they had distinguished the voice as Zabuza's and they all shuddered as he laughed.

Kakashi made a hand sign making all of them either gasp or flinch.

Sasuke was trembling, _this terrible blood thirst…! If I draw attention by even blinking, he'll kill me! I can feel it! I can't stay like this for long! I'm going to lose it. A master ninja, determined to kill, knowing my life is in his hands. I hate it! You start wanting to die, just to end the suspense…_

Kakashi said, "Sasuke. Calm down. Even if he gets me I'll still protect you. I will never let my comrades die!"

Sara felt a strange yet welcome feeling spread through her, like an old friend coming home. _He said all of us! Including me and Naruto! He's not even thinking about the things we have in us! _(Naruto had told Sara about the Nine Tailed Fox, as soon as he had the chance, as you can imagine, she hadn't cared.)

"I wouldn't bet on that…" Zabuza said as he appeared in the midst of their formation. "Game over!"

Kakashi teleported and knocked everyone out of the way of Zabuza's sword…everyone except Sara. Sara instead watched as a hand appeared from the mist and yanked her out of the way. _What the hell?..._

Kakashi had managed to stab Zabuza, but instead of blood leaking from the wound, it was water. Sara watched in horror as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, she opened her mouth to shout out a warning as she stood up, but Naruto beat her to it, "Sensei! Behind you!"

Kakashi glanced behind himself too late. Sakura screamed as Kakashi was sliced in two. They all watched as he dissolved into water. Kakashi had appeared behind a startled Zabuza, "Don't move," he said as he held a kunai to Zabuza's throat. "Game over."

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted relieved. Sakura giggled like a little girl.

_That's what a jônin is really capable of! _ Sara thought mystified and in awe of her teacher's skills. _Not only did he have his clone act the part, he managed to get me out of the way of Zabuza's sword without revealing where he was! _Sara focused on what was going on in front of her as Zabuza laughed.

"You think it's over?" Zabuza asked. "You just don't get it. It will take more to defeat me than mimicking me like an ape. A lot more." He laughed again, "But you are good."

**Ninja**

Zabuza said to Kakashi, "In that short time you duplicated my water doppelganger technique. And by making your doppelganger say something you'd have said yourself…you ensured all my attention would be focused on it, while you yourself used the Kirigakure technique of hiding in the mist, watching my every move! Too bad for you…" Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, "I'm not that easy to fool!" He held a kunai to Kakashi's throat as the one in front of Kakashi dissolved into water.

Naruto stated, "Zabuza was a water doppelganger too!"

Kakashi turned as Zabuza began to swing his sword. Kakashi flattened himself to the ground, letting Zabuza's sword swung harmlessly over him. Zabuza switched arms and kicked at Kakashi, Kakashi sailed straight into the water. Zabuza made to charge forward but stopped quickly, before he disappeared again.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted, worried about Kakashi.

_His Taijutsu skills are…amazing! _Sara thought.

Sakura was worried about her teacher, _uh… did Kakashi-sensei really get kicked all that way…? _

_ His physical techniques are fantastic! _Sasuke thought in awe.

Sara tensed suddenly feeling uneasy. _Why am I feeling like this? I'm not worried, with Master Kakashi's skills…so why?_

Kakashi had appeared and was struggling out of the water, _the water…why is it so heavy…? _

Zabuza appeared behind him, "You gullible fool!"

Kakashi whipped around, _damn! _He rose up and shouted, "What?" He was still surrounded by water, yet he could breathe. _I thought I could go underwater and regroup, but it was a tactical error!_

"That prison is inescapable. You're trapped," Zabuza said, he looked at Kakashi, "You running around free makes it too hard for me to do my job. I'll finish you later…after I've dealt with all the others…

Kakashi stared in horror as a water doppelganger appeared in front of his students, _I knew he was good, but not this good…_

Naruto was the closest one to the clone and he swallowed nervously.

The clone laughed, "Little ninja wannabe. Trying so hard to fit in. You even wear a headband. But a true ninja is one who has crossed and recrossed the barrier between the lands of the living and the dead. Clothes don't make a shinobi. You need skills good enough to rate a listing in my Bingo book of enemies, before you deserve to be called ninja. We don't call your kind 'ninja'. We call them." Zabuza disappeared.

Naruto looked around wildly, _he vanished again!_ Naruto went flying as Zabuza kicked him in the head, knocking off his headband.

"Naruto!" Sara shouted worried about her friend. Sakura also shouted Naruto's name.

"Brats," the real Zabuza finished.

"Unh," Kakashi murmured. He shouted at them, "Everyone listen! Take Tazuna and go! It's a fight you can't win! If he wants to hold me in this water prison, he can't leave this place. If his water doppelganger gets more than a certain distance away from his real body he loses control of it. So get out of here!"

_What's his point? He'll be killed if we run, just so Zabuza can chase after us. Running is NOT an option. _Sara thought as she tensed herself ready to spring into action, she stopped when she realized that Naruto was trembling in fear.

Naruto was indeed trembling as he slowly backed up on the ground away from the clone. _He's an elite ninja, a real elite ninja… I have to get away, I can't just lie here. There's no doubt of it! I'll die if I don't! He'll kill me! _Naruto put weight on his injured hand. _Ow!_ He stared at his hand and remembered the oath he had made to himself and Tazuna. He also remembered everything he had gone through to become a young ninja. Naruto glanced at Sara, she nodded slightly, her eyes glimmering with excitement. _Gotta keep in mind how I got to this. I'm a ninja now… I swore I'd never freeze up or run away again._

_ That's it, Naruto, I'll fight beside you to the bitter end as long as I see a purpose to my life, that's my promise to you… _Sara tensed once again, waiting for Naruto to signal, she had a feeling that he had a plan.

Naruto charged at Zabuza shouting. Kakashi shouted at him, fear showing in his voice, "Stop, you fool!"

Sasuke said, "He's…"

Sakura interrupted him, "Naruto! What are you thinking?"

"Hah, imbecile," Zabuza said before he sent Naruto rolling back with a good kick.

Naruto lay still for a few seconds, giving Sakura enough time to yell, "What were you thinking, tackling him by yourself! You think you're so cool, but junior ninja like us can't…" Naruto staggered up, clutching his headband with his injured hand._ The headband? That's what he wanted? _Sakura thought, feeling very confused.

Naruto said as he panted, "Hey… You… What's life like without eyebrows, freak?... Got a new listing for your Bingo book right here! A guy who is gong to be the next Lord Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto lifted his headband up to his forehead and began tying it as he said, "Naruto Uzamaki! Leaf Village school ninja!"

Kakashi stared at Naruto in amazement, _…Naruto. _

Naruto didn't glance back as he said, "Sasuke, Bright Eyes! Listen up. There's something I want to tell you! I have a plan."

_**Now **__he has a plan_? He hmphed, "So, it's time for some teamwork?"

Sakura was staring at Naruto, a blush rising to her cheeks, _I feel…strange… This is so… Naruto is so…_

Naruto glanced at Sara, "Bright Eyes, when I give the signal you distract him."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked him.

"Well…uh…" Naruto looked uneasily at her.

She hissed at him, "You've thought of everything but one of the most important aspects of the plan?"

"I figured you'd come up with something."

"Thank you so much!" Sara said sarcastically.

Naruto turned to face Zabuza again, "OK, let's get busy."

**The Secret Plan**

"Time for us to rock n' roll," Naruto continued as he wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Zabuza laughed at him, "You're very sure of yourself, but do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

_Darn it! _Kakashi thought, he shouted at them, "What's the matter with you? I told you to run. It's over…it was over the second he caught me! You have to do your duty. Keep that in mind. We're here to protect Mr. Tazuna!"

Naruto turned to look at Tazuna, "Gramps…?" He asked hesitantly.

Tazuna sighed before he asked, "What?" He continued without pausing for anyone to interrupt, "Let's face facts. The truth is, I got us into this mess by lying. I've had a real long life, and it would be wrong to let you five kids get yourselves killed trying to save me. So you go ahead. Give this fight everything you've got."

Sasuke said to Kakashi, "You hear that?"

"We're not running," Sara added as she came up to stand beside Sasuke and Naruto.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto asked Zabuza.

Zabuza began to chuckle again, "Apparently you don't care whether you live to get any older."

"What?" Naruto shouted indignantly.

"Playing at ninja like it's a child's game," Zabuza continued. "I, however…by the time I was your age had already dyed these hands in my enemies blood." They all swallowed past the fear that had risen up in their throats.

Kakashi said, "The Demon, Zabuza!"

"It would seem my reputation has preceded me," Zabuza said.

Kakashi said, "Long ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist—also known as 'the Village of the Bloody Mist'…the final step toward becoming a full-fledged ninja was the most inhumanly difficult test imaginable."

"So," Zabuza interrupted. "You've heard about our little graduation exercise."

"Graduation exercise?" Naruto questioned. Zabuza began to laugh again. "Wh-what 'graduation exercise'?" Naruto tensed waiting for the answer.

Zabuza smiled as he said, "It's a kind of 'killing spree' among classmates."

_Say what…? _Naruto thought, feeling the fear from earlier trying to take over again.

Zabuza continued, "Students who'd been friends, eating from the same dish as undergrads were divided into pairs who were forced to fight against each other to the death. Think of it. Comrades who had trained together, lived together, shared each other's every hope and dream…"

"That's terrible," Sakura said as she held her hands close to her mouth in a defensive position.

Kakashi took over, "Ten years ago, the elders of the Village Hidden in the Mist were forced to enact a sweeping reform of their barbaric graduation ritual…because of the appearance, during the previous year of a human fiend who made reform essential."

Sakura asked, "What kind of reform?" No one answered her. "What are you talking about? What did the fiend you're talking about do?"

"Without a moment's hesitation," Kakashi continued. "Without any hint of a qualm…a boy, who hadn't even qualified yet as a ninja, butchered over a hundred members of the graduating class."

Zabuza was smiling wickedly as he said, "Ah, yes. Good times… I used to have such fun." He shifted his gaze to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sara who all flinched and braced themselves. Sasuke wasn't quick enough to block Zabuza's blow and Zabuza slammed him into the ground with his elbow and then smashing him deeper into it with his foot. Sasuke coughed up blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

"Time to die," Zabuza said.

Naruto shouted at Sara, "Now, Bright Eyes!"

Sara stepped forward slowly, her eyes met Zabuza's a demon's eyes meeting those that looked like a cat's. Sara lunged forward when she heard the appearance of Naruto's clones.

"No!" Kakashi shouted as he watched her run directly at Zabuza, "Think it through!"

_I am! _Sara thought a split second before Zabuza began swinging his sword at her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion to her, as her eyes saw threw the movements. She judged where the sword was going to end up. She leaped into the air.

Kakashi felt like everything was moving in slow motion as he watched Sara jump, her mid section still even with the sword. _No!_ He wanted to shout, he wanted to rip Zabuza apart, yet he could only watch, as she was about to be sliced in two. He blinked in astonishment as Sara propelled herself higher using chakra, _she's mastered the art of the double-jump?_

Sara landed nimbly behind the clone while the multiple Naruto and his clones began to take on the clone Zabuza. She rushed forward towards Zabuza's real body as she heard Naruto's clones tackling the clone trying to hold him down. She threw some shuriken at Zabuza, he blocked them easily as he said, "Ordinary shuriken don't work against me. She was within striking distance of his sword as she came to a screeching halt. She could still hear the clones struggling to hold Zabuza down, _a little longer Naruto!_ Zabuza swung his sword at her, she ducked spinning around, hoping to be facing to one of the sides, but she ended up facing Zabuza. _Argh! That's not what was supposed to happen…oh well, here goes nothing!_ She flung herself at Zabuza her fist aiming at his face. Zabuza caught her hand. She stared in astonishment as she dangled from his grip. She barely heard Naruto and his clones being thrown off of Zabuza's clone. She flinched as Zabuza threw her towards the water. She shouted, "Flight of the…" As she hit the water Phoenix flew from her body and missed Zabuza by a hair, Zabuza didn't even flinch. When Phoenix was back in her body, _you missed! How could you miss? He was right there!_

_ Sorry, _Phoenix said to her. _I had bad aim since you were, and still are underwater. _Sara was ready to make a sharp reply in her head when she saw the tip of Zabuza's blade hit the water.

After Phoenix had returned to Sara's body, Zabuza shouted, "I've had enough of you!" He stabbed the water with all his might.

Sasuke had just shouted, "Demon Wind Shuriken,! Windmill of Shadows!"

He had been prepared to throw the shuriken when he saw Zabuza stab the water. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi watched the red water anxiously.

"Sara!" Sakura screamed as tears of shock filled her eyes, as Sara's body floated to the surface, a stab wound in the back.

Naruto choked through his tears, "Bright Eyes… No!"

Sasuke stared in horrified amazement while Tazuna, who had also been watching choked back his own tears.

Kakashi, who had found it difficult to move in the water prison, made his hand into a fist as if he had been on land. He glared at Zabuza, his heart cold.

Zabuza picked up Sara's body and held it up for all of them to gaze at, "Here's what will happen to the rest of you!" He threw her body. It landed with a loud splash in the water that was hidden by the fog.

Sasuke shook off his shock and leaped into the air, he threw the shuriken at Zabuza with all his might. The clone said, "As I told your friend, shuriken are useless against me!" The shuriken sailed past the clone heading for Zabuza's real body.

Zabuza said, "At least this time you've had the sense to zero in on my true form." He caught the shuriken easily, "Amateur!" Zabuza looked down in horror as he watched a second shuriken come towards him, "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first!"

Kakashi stared at the second shuriken in amazement; _he used the Art of the Shadow Shuriken!_

_ There was a second shuriken in his blind spot…? _Sakura thought gazing in awe at the scene unfolding before her.

Zabuza leaped up into the air at the last second saying, "Still an amateur!"

Sakura was stunned, _he dodged it!_

Sasuke, however, smiled slightly as the second shuriken transformed into Naruto.

Everyone, except Sasuke, stared in amazement. _Here goes nothing! _Naruto thought as he threw a kunai at Zabuza.

**Return of the Sharingan**

Zabuza dodged the kunai, ripping his one hand out of the water prison. Zabuza glared at the falling Naruto, and began spinning the shuriken he held, aiming at Naruto, who would be unable to dodge.

_Uh-oh! _Was all Naruto could think.

Zabuza was in the process of throwing the shuriken when something stopped the shuriken from spinning. Kakashi glared up at Zabuza, his hand bleeding slightly, from the shuriken's blade. Zabuza's eyes widened in terror as he gazed into Kakashi's cold eyes, eyes that wanted revenge.

Sakura shouted happily, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto, who had fallen into the water, came up sputtering. Kakashi turned his gaze onto Naruto, his eyes now holding warmth, "Naruto…your scheme was brilliant…" Kakashi let his gaze travel over Sasuke, Sakura, and the spot in the water that was tinted pink, Sara's blood having been washed out of that spot by the waves, for the most part. "You've matured…all of you…"

Naruto couldn't help himself, he laughed, "The doppelganger spell wasn't meant to take down Zabuza at all. It diverted his attention away from me." Naruto stopped sounding so cheerful, "Bright Eyes, kept the real Zabuza's attention away from me…I transformed myself into the second wind shuriken! Of course I didn't think that form alone would be enough to defeat him, but I was at least able to free you from his water prison."

"Heh," Zabuza said. "So, you made me fly into such a rage that I unraveled the spell holding the water prison together…"

"Don't flatter yourself!" Kakashi snapped. "It was broken from without." Kakashi's eyes had turned cold again, and he said to Zabuza in a deadly voice just loud enough for him to hear, "And for killing one of my students, I'm going to make your death as painful as possible." A drop of Kakashi's blood hit the water, finally, signaling to someone, that he was free.

Sara shot up out of the water coughing as she shouted, "Bout frickin' time, Naruto!" She hacked some more.

Sakura shouted, relieved, "Sara! You're alive!"

Sasuke stared in amazement, _how did she avoid the sword?_

Kakashi stared down in wonderment at Sara, who was only inches from his leg. Before Kakashi could ask anything Zabuza shouted, "I got you with my blade! How did you…"

"I never said you didn't get me," Sara said as she held her right arm up out of the water, a gash showing exactly where the sword had struck.

Naruto shouted happily as he began swimming towards her, "Bright Eyes!"

Sara whipped out a kunai and snapped, "Come anywhere near me and I'll kill you!" Naruto stopped, knowing that she meant it. "Next time," she shouted. "I get to come up with the plan and YOU get to make up a distraction off the top of your head!"

Kakashi smiled inwardly, he was relieved that she had escaped with minimal injuries; they could all hear her story later. He glared up at Zabuza, "Just so you know, the same spell won't work on me twice. Your move." Sara shot underwater, as Kakashi and Zabuza leaped apart, Kakashi's leg just missing her head. She came up in time to grab some air and get swept up onto the shore by a Water Style Jutsu she wasn't familiar with. Sakura helped her up, hugging her once she was on her feet.

Sara said awkwardly, "Can we skip the hugs?" Sakura let go, blushing. _Yes, amazing you've hugged the one called Sheatan. _She thought sarcastically.

Naruto, meanwhile, was being tossed around by the powerful jutsu Kakashi and Zabuza were throwing at each other.

They all stared in shock when Kakashi said, randomly, "Through them all!"

_What the? _Sara thought, wondering if her teacher had lost it.

He said, "Got that sickening evil look in his eye, right?"

Sara was beginning to understand, _he's using psych out warfare! His Sharingan, when his headband isn't covering it, must allow him to see into Zabuza's mind._

Zabuza said to Kakashi, "Feh, you're a pale imitation." Kakashi said in complete unison with him, "I'm the genuine article. No mere copycat stands a chance against me." Zabuza continued, "You mimic me like a parrot! I'll close your beak for good!" Zabuza stopped the hand signs he was making, allowing Kakashi to easily create a jutsu. Zabuza shouted, "Wh-what?" Before he was swept away by a giant vortex of water, Naruto was thrown up onto the shore, where he clung to a rock.

Kakashi threw several kunai at Zabuza as he leapt onto the branch, of the same tree Zabuza was now pinned against. "That's that…" He said calmly.

Zabuza looked up at him, terror showing in his eyes, "…What… Can you see into the future?"

"Why yes," Kakashi said evilly. "I foresee…your death." He pulled out a kunai knife. Before he could throw it, two senbon, went straight through Zabuza's neck and he fell to the ground.

They all stared at a ninja, wearing a mask, who was standing in a nearby tree. He said, "Your prediction came true."

**Who Are You?**

Kakashi leapt down from his branch and felt Zabuza's neck, searching for a pulse. _Way dead…_ He concluded as he stared at the ninja.

The ninja bowed his head as he said, "Thank you for your help. I hope you don't mind my interfering, but I wanted the satisfaction of putting Zabuza out of his misery myself!

"The mask is familiar," Kakashi said to the ninja. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a shinobi hunter from the Village Hidden in the Mist?

"Well aren't you the smart one?" The ninja said.

Naruto skidded to a halt in front of Sasuke, Sakura, and Sara, "A shinobi hunter?"

The ninja said, "I am indeed a member of the elite tracking unit from the Village Hidden in the Mist. It is our responsibility-and our art-to hunt down and deal with rogues and the outlaws.

Kakashi gazed up at the ninja. _Judging by his size and the timbre of his voice, he couldn't be much older than Naruto or any of my other students, yet, he's already a full-fledged shinobi hunter! He's not your average kid, that's for sure! _

Naruto looked from Zabuza to the ninja for a moment before he shouted, pointing at the ninja, "What's going on here? Who are you?"

Kakashi rose from where he had been squatting next to Zabuza's body, "Relax, Naruto he's not an enemy."

"That's not what I asked-!" Naruto shouted at him, "I mean… What I mean is- He killed Zabuza, who wasn't exactly a pushover, but still got taken down by a guy who's only about my age! Like it was nothing! What, do we suck or something? What's up with that?"

"Oh," Kakashi said as he walked up to stand beside Naruto. "Well...you do have my sympathy. I can see where a thing like that would be hard to accept. But it's a fact. You'll have to live with it. This probably won't be the last time we run into a kid who's both younger than you…and stronger than me." He placed his hand roughly on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair.

_I'm not sure I can accept that just yet, _Sara thought as she watched the exchange.

The ninja teleported down from the branch he'd been on. "Your battle is over, for now," He said as he scooped up Zabuza's body. "And the remains must be disposed of, lest they give up secrets to our foes. Well then, I must be off." He disappeared in a column of smoke.

"He's gone!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

Kakashi lowered his headband over his Sharingan eye with a sigh. "Now," he said turning to his students. "Let's put our best feet forward!"

Tazuna laughed at the exhausted Leaf ninja, more from nerves. "You poor kids, you must be so humiliated! But never mind, you can lick your wounds at my house." They all watched horror stricken as Kakashi crumpled to the ground.

"Wha-what's happening?" Sakura shouted as she stood rooted to the spot.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled also rooted to the spot.

_I can't budge…_ Kakashi thought wearily. _I must have used the Sharingan too much…_

Sara bolted forward and slid onto her knees beside Kakashi, she began shaking him, "Master Kakashi!" She shouted. "Master Kakashi!"

"You're not supposed to shake an unconscious person," Kakashi muttered wearily.

Sara pointed out, "You're not unconscious."

"I'm…going…to…be…" Kakashi murmured as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Well," Sara said staring at her teammates. "Is anyone going to help me get him up?" They all scrambled to help, Tazuna offering to carry Kakashi (theoretically) on his back.

As they trudged to Tazuna's house, Sakura asked Sara suddenly, "How did you manage to dodge Zabuza's sword?"

"Well," Sara began as she tried to remember exactly what happened. Before she could say anymore Kakashi interrupted.

"Remind me to have someone look at that arm of yours," he murmured his eye half closed.

Sakura and the others were looking at her expectantly, "Anyway," She continued. "My Devil's Eyes helped me to see the blade and…" She stopped as she saw all the confused looks. Even Kakashi had roused himself enough to look interested.

"Devil's Eyes?" Sakura asked.

"It's…" Sara tried to think of a way to describe it. "It's like the Sharingan, except it can't copy jutsu to memory, only instantaneously. It also helps me to see things that are a decent distance away."

Kakashi asked, "How long have you had this…ability?"

Sara paused, "I stumbled upon it when I got mad at villager for something that I can't remember, and I somehow got the words 'Devil's Eyes' right next to each other, and I was shocked to be looking at the wood grains in the counter I was sitting at." Kakashi looked thoughtful. Sara added quickly, "I don't know everything about this technique yet, though."

Kakashi nodded, "It sounds like you have a Kekkai Genkai."

"A Kekkai-what?" Sara asked.

Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask, "A Kekkai Genkai, or bloodline trait, is a skill that can be passed from one generation to the next! A genetic trait, running through the bloodlines of those of the purest shinobi pedigree, some of the most extraordinary techniques are handed down from generation to generation solely on that basis, and I believe that your Devil's Eyes, may be in that class."

Sara stared at him, almost hoping that he was right, since that would mean she came from a pedigree different from the Uchiha.

Sakura said suddenly, "That explains how you could see things so far away, when the rest of us couldn't."

Sara nodded.

Sasuke asked grudgingly, "So…How did you dodge the sword?"

"Oh right, well…I saw the sword and twisted to the side, since the water slowed me down, my right arm was hit. Thinking quickly I touched a rock and used the substitution jutsu on it, so it would appear that I was dead, so Zabuza wouldn't continue to stab the water."

"Wait!" Kakashi said lifting his head slightly, "How did you get a rock to float?"

Sara stared at him blankly before she began muttering, "That and that…swung that way…one carry the two…why I'm a doing math…? Uh…let's just say it was the spur of the moment kind of thing!" She said smiling.

"You don't remember do you?" Kakashi asked her. She shook her head back and forth. Kakashi sighed and his body went limp making Tazuna stagger.

Tazuna said angrily, "Don't lean on me any more than you have to! You're heavy enough as it is without you going limp on me again!"

Kakashi snapped, "I weight less than you probably!"

Sara's eyes glimmered with interest, _why is he so touchy about his weight?_ She didn't ask him than, she would wait for the right moment.

At Tazuna's house, a modest little home on a dock near the edge of the beach, Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami got Kakashi settled onto a mat.

Tsunami asked him, "Are you all right, Teacher?"

Kakashi replied, "No, but I will be in about a week."

Sakura said as she sat next to Kakashi on the floor, "The Sharingan eye is an incredible power, but doesn't the strain it puts on your body make you wonder if it's worth it?" Sakura turned to Sara, "Does your…Devil's Eyes, do this to you?"

"No," Sara stated. "I've used it in longer skirmishes than the battle Master Kakashi was in and I used more chakra, but I've never ended up like him."

Tazuna had ignored Sakura's second question and said addressing them, "So, we can probably relax for a while."

"I can't get my mind off that masked kid," Sakura said, looking thoughtful.

Kakashi said, "That mask is worn by the most elite and most secret ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. The shinobi hunters all where them, their unit is code-named the 'Undertaker Squad', because they dispose of corpses so thoroughly, it's as though they never existed. Even after death, a shinobi's corpse may yield up its secrets, exposing the secrets of the skills it had mastered as well as retaining the aura of the chakras it was steeped in the ninja's native lands… Even after the ingredients of any drugs or potions that the body consumed become an open book. In the same way, when I die, if an enemy were to take possession of my remains, the corpse would reveal all of the anatomical idiosyncrasies unique to possessors of the Sharingan eye. In the worst case, the enemy may gain enough information to be able to duplicate and master that power. Ninja corpses tell too many tales. Basically, shinobi hunters specialize in tracking down and eliminating rogue ninja and obliterating their remains in order to protect the secrets of their home villages from the rest of the world. Silently and without a trace, that's how ninja leave the world…"

Sakura shuddered, "So Zabuza's corpse will be dismembered and destroyed? That's so creepy-!"

Kakashi smiled, "Now all of you get out of here and let me rest." Tsunami quickly shooed them all out, save one.

Sara walked over to Kakashi and asked tentatively, "Master Kakashi?"

Kakashi, who had just closed his eyes, opened them again, "Yes?"

Sara swallowed past the lump of nervousness in her throat, "Master Kakashi, I-I noticed that your hand had not been attended to. So I was wondering…if I could fix it up for you." She waited to hear him scold her, but he only sat up with an effort, almost falling back over.

"Okay," he held out his injured hand.

"Well, there's a problem," she said looking at him.

He looked at her curiously, "What?"

She was embarrassed as she said, "I never learned how to fix up wounds, I was sick when they taught the others how to."

Kakashi sighed, his gaze drifted to her right arm, "I'll fix up your shoulder, than you can fix up my hand, this is going to be your crash course in fixing up small wounds." Kakashi motioned for her to grab his pouch, which was lying out of his reach. She quickly got up and grabbed the pouch handing it too him. "Okay, he said as he pulled out some salve. As I said before this will sting." He applied the salve and Sara flinched, feeling the salve working. "When you deal with any type of wound, you make sure that you clean it as best you can. It's always good to have a salve on you in case you're unable to wash it out with soap and water." She nodded to show that she was paying attention. He pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around the wound on her shoulder, he pulled out bandages next, "Now, when you bandage up someone's wounds, you need to make sure that the bandages are not too loose or not to tight." He wrapped the bandages around her arm. "How doe that feel?" He asked when he had finished bandaging her arm.

"Great," she said.

Kakashi held up his hand, "Now, take your time. You're going to have to remove my glove from my hand carefully, make sure that the fabric isn't imbedded in the wound."

Sara nodded as she began to ease the glove off his hand. Kakashi flinched as some of the cloth caught in the wound tugged free. "Okay," Kakashi said through clenched teeth. "You're going to have to ease the fabric out."

Sara eased the fabric out as gently as she could; she held back numerous flinches every time Kakashi grunted in pain. She was relieved when all of the fabric was out.

"All right, now what do you do?" He asked her.

"Apply the salve?"

"You don't sound so sure of yourself."

"I apply the salve."

Kakashi nodded, signaling that she should do so. She applied the salve and smiled when he flinched. "What's the matter?" She teased. "It doesn't hurt that much." Kakashi glared at her. "Sorry," she murmured.

Kakashi smiled at her, "It's fine, now what do you do next."

"Wrap some gauze around the wound."

He nodded and she wrapped the gauze snuggly around the wound. She began to bandage the wound. Once she was done she asked, "How's that?"

"A little tight," Kakashi said as he tried to move his hand…he didn't succeed.

She quickly undid the bandages and put them on again. "How about now?"

Kakashi lifted up his hand and flung the bandages off.

She sighed in exasperation as she put the bandages on for a third time. She didn't even ask how the bandages were. Kakashi flexed his hand and smiled at her, "Well done," he said, not sounding like he meant it. She lowered her gaze. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked concerned.

"It's nothing," she replied as she stood up. "I'll let you rest now." She left before Kakashi could call her back.

Kakashi eased himself, as best he could onto the mat. _What did I do wrong this time?_

An hour or two later found Naruto and Sakura trying to take a peek at what Kakashi looked like under his mask. Sasuke and Sara were watching from a distance. Naruto had asked Sara if she wanted to help but she had declined, since she still wasn't happy with her mentor's attitude towards her, she once again thought angrily, _it's not my fault that I have Phoenix in me! Just like it isn't Naruto's fault that he carries within him the Nine Tailed Fox!_

She was startled out of her thoughts as Naruto "whumped" to the floor as Kakashi sat bolt upright, having just awakened from his little reprieve. Tsunami asked as she hurried into the room, "Oh, Teacher, are you awake?"

Sakura glared at Naruto and was thinking, _idiot! Don't be such a klutz! We almost got to see what's under the mask!_

_It's odd, I know that Zabuza's dead. But I can't shake the strongest feeling, that there's something I've overlooked…something big! _Kakashi thought.

**Preparations for Battle**

Sara was trying to get rid of the feeling that something wasn't right. She knew that it wasn't one of her feelings, it felt foreign, yet almost welcome. She was jolted out of her thought as Naruto asked Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong?"

"Hmmm, of course," Kakashi muttered, seemingly ignoring Naruto's question. He finally answered, "The shinobi hunters who manage corpse disposals are supposed to destroy the bodies of those they kill at once, right on the spot."

"So what?" Sakura said.

"Don't you get it?" Kakashi asked. "How did the kid in the mask dispose of Zabuza's corpse?"

"Huh," Sakura said confused. "How should I know? He took the body with him."

"Yes he did…even though all he needed to take home as proof of the kill was the head!" Kakashi said. "And there is a mystery surrounding the weapons that the hunter used to dispatch his prey."

_Senbon…acupuncture needles, _"No way," Sasuke said as realization struck him.

"Yes…way!"

Tazuna asked, annoyed, "What the hell nonsense are you mumbling on about…?"

Kakashi stated bluntly, "That it's likely Zabuza is still alive!"

Naruto shouted, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"But, Kakashi-sensei—you checked to be sure Zabuza was dead didn't you?"

"I made sure of it, but…a deathlike trance could have created a very convincing illusion of the real thing. Those acupuncture needle weapons that shinobi hunter used can be deadly if they hit a vital spot. If not, the mortality rate is surprisingly low. And remember, they were originally designed as medical treatment tools. Shinobi hunters and all members of the village's disposal squad must possess an intimate and thorough knowledge of human physiology. It would be simple for one of them to place a person into a near-death state. First of all, the masked boy went to the trouble of lugging off Zabuza's heavy carcass. Secondly, the acupuncture needles he used as weapons, while potentially deadly, can also be used to inflict non-mortal injury. These two points suggest that the kid's objective was to give the illusion of killing Zabuza, while he rescued him. Things may be just as they seemed, but we have to consider the other possibility."

Tazuna muttered darkly, "Aren't you just complicating things by over-thinking them? Shinobi hunters are supposed to hunt outlaw shinobi, right?"

"Uuuusually, but ignoring something that smells this fishy is a great first step to being caught completely unprepared and preparation is a shinobi's most important skill! Oh well! Whether Zabuza is dead or alive, there may be still be more and even deadlier ninja in the service of your enemy, Gatô." Naruto quivered with anticipation. _Interesting…Naruto seems excited by the possibility that Zabuza survived._

"Sensei," Sakura said anxiously. "You said 'preparation is a shinobi's most important skill' but right now you can't even move. What are you going to do?"

Kakashi laughed, before he said, "I'm going to increase your training schedule!"

"What?...Training…? But, Kakashi-sensei, what will a little extra training now matter with what we're up against? Our opponent is a ninja so powerful that even with your Sharingan, Mirror-eye power, he almost defeated you!" _What are you trying to do? Get us all killed? _Thought the Inner Sakura.

Kakashi countered, "And when I was beleaguered, Sakura… Think about who it was that rescued me… You four are all maturing, progressing rapidly; your powers are growing exponentially…Especially yours, Naruto! You've grown the most!" Naruto was beaming from Kakashi's praise.

Sakura looked at Naruto. _Naruto…? Well, he seems a lot more grown-up than he used to, but…_

"But, that being said," Kakashi said. "The skills I teach you now will be an interim thing only to tide us over until I recover enough to take over."

"But, Sensei," Sakura interrupted. "Even if Zabuza is alive, how can we just train without knowing when he may return and strike again?"

"An excellent, question," Kakashi said. Sara scowled, _always good job Sasuke and Sakura, never good job Naruto or Sara!_ Kakashi said, "But once a person has been placed into a near-death trance it is quite some time before their body returns to its previous state of health and readiness. So we'll train while we're waiting."

"Could be fun," Naruto said happily. "Right, Bright Eyes?"

"Whatever," Sara replied. Naruto looked away but he kept glancing at her, wondering what was wrong.

A new voice said in a haughty tone, "It won't be fun for **you**."

"Who the heck are you-!" Naruto shouted at the boy who had spoken.

"Inari! Where have you been?" Tazuna said happily as he held his arms open for the boy. The boy ran up to him taking off his sandals.

Inari said, "Welcome home, Grandpa…"

"Inari, greet our guests properly," Tsunami scolded. "They're the esteemed ninja who brought our grandfather safely home!"

"But, Mama, they're all gonna die," Inari said to his mother as he pointed at the Leaf Ninja.

Naruto had lost his temper, "Listen, you little, twerp-!"

"No one can beat Gatô," Inari stated.

"You brat!" Naruto tried to lunge forward, but Sakura wouldn't let him. Sara was beginning to get annoyed with Inari as well, but she figured she wait and see how things turned out.

Sakura had managed to calm Naruto down, "Right. Hey, pay attention, little guy. I'm a superhero who'll someday become the most extreme ninja," Naruto said happily. "My name will be Hokage, the Fire Shadow! Gatô? 'Gateau'? This guy's name is 'chocolate' you can't seriously expect me to be afraid of that."

Inari snorted, " 'Hero'? You're dumb! There's no such thing!"

"Wh-what?" Naruto shouted trying to get at Inari again.

Sakura was holding onto to him, so he wouldn't cream Inari, "I said, quit it!"

Inari turned his back on them, "If you don't wanna die, go home now…"

Tazuna asked Inari, "Where are you off to, Inari?"

"I'm going to watch the ocean from my room," Inari replied as he shut the door behind him.

"Please forgive him…" Tazuna said quietly. Naruto stormed upstairs for some odd reason, but came back down a few seconds later.

"I'll give you three a head start," Kakashi said, once Naruto was back downstairs. "Pick a decent sized clearing that we can train in and I'll meet you there."

All of them moved slowly trying to keep Kakashi, who was on crutches in sight; they soon left him in the dust.

They finally managed to find a clearing but, for some odd reason, Naruto and Sakura noticed that Sasuke and Sara both seemed ready for a fight. Sasuke said to Sara as she sat down, "Why do you always flaunt the name, Uchiha?"

Naruto felt Sara stiffened beside him, "Why do I do what?" She asked in a voice similar to a snarl.

"You heard me," Sasuke replied.

"I flaunt the Uchiha name? Don't make me laugh! I'm not the one who flaunts it, you are!"

That was all that exchanged between the two before they were fighting. Naruto and Sakura tried to break up the fight, but they were snapped at and were left crouched on the ground doodling.

Sakura watched in dismay as Sasuke threw a kunai at Sara who nimbly dodged it. _How long before one of them is injured? _

Naruto perked up slightly when Kakashi walked into the clearing. "What the-?" He said as he approached them. "What started all of this?"

Sasuke and Sara, had jumped away from each other, and were slowly going around in a circle looking for an opportunity to strike.

Kakashi turned his attention to them, waiting for the slightest indication that they were going to lunge. They finally did, and Kakashi managed to catch them by their mid sections and he held them apart as best as his weakened body would allow. "Okay," he said as he tried not to fall. "I'm going to put you two down, only if you've gotten, whatever it is you've got, out of your systems? Are you two cool?"

Sara and Sasuke didn't respond. Kakashi set them down and stared in dismay as they leapt away from him, to face each other again. Kakashi had left his crutches near Sakura, he shouted at her, "Sakura, hand me my crutches." Sakura didn't respond, she continued to look at the ground. Naruto looked at Kakashi and tossed him the crutches. Kakashi caught them and leaned against them as he watched Sara and Sasuke again; they were still circling each other. When they did lunge, Kakashi caught them once again, but instead of keeping them apart he threw them both against the trunk of a tree, knocking the wind out of both of them.

"That's enough!" He snapped at them, as he hobbled over. He took in with satisfaction, that the pair of them seemed more concerned about his wrath, then whatever had started their quarrel. "You both will do, five hundred push-ups, five hundred sit-ups, and five hundred jumping jacks, in that order, now!"

Sara and Sasuke started their push-ups immediately, Kakashi turned to face Naruto and Sakura, "Let's discuss the basis of your ninja powers, the body energies known as chakra." He sighed when Naruto called it "cattra". He allowed Sakura to explain chakra to him, while he watched Sara and Sasuke. They were both going very fast as they did their push-ups trying to beat the other one. He almost laughed aloud as they went into their sit-ups and they were still even, both of them looking peeved at the other.

As Sara tried to beat Sasuke she thought, _why does this always happen to me? I should be able to do this faster yet I still can't get out of the pace that's being set!_

They finished their punishment as Sakura finished her speech about chakra. Naruto said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever! I don't do so well with long explanations, but if you could just show me, my body can learn it!"

"Naruto's right," Sasuke said grudgingly as he got up off the ground. "We all already employ the ninja arts and techniques."

"Wrong-!" Kakashi stated bluntly. "None of you, yet, has full mastery over your chakra!"

"What?" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi continued, "Now, listen…As Sakura said, manipulation of the chakra refers to summoning physical and mental energies and combining them within your own body. Depending on which technique you wish to employ, the amount of energy you need to absorb would vary as would the makeup of elements you'd need to combine. Right now, none of you are using your chakras effectively! No matter how great the amount of chakra you summon and manipulate, if you can't maintain your balance, whatever the technique, not only will the effectiveness of your maneuver be cut in half, but you could blunder so badly the spell may not be released at all. And because you end up squandering your energies you not only lack the stamina for a protracted fight, but you also develop significant vulnerabilities."

"So…uh… what do we do?" Naruto asked remembering the disastrous clone he had made for his final exam at the Academy.

"You learn to control your body through the hardest training… Go out on a limb and learn from the experience!" Kakashi said.

Sakura asked, "How do we do that?"

"How?" Kakashi said, "We climb trees!"


	3. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 3

**Recap: **_Sara and Naruto have graduated from the Ninja Academy and passed Kakashi's test, however the pair are now stuck protecting Tazuna, an annoying bridge builder. They have proven themselves worthy of being genin by defeating Zabuza, or at least they thought they beat him. Now they're training for round two._

**Training Day**

All of them shouted at Kakashi, "Climb trees?"

"That's right…" Kakashi stated.

Naruto thought, _what a waste of time!_

Sakura asked, "How would that qualify as training?"

"Listen up you four," Kakashi said. "This won't be any ordinary tree climbing. You're not allowed to use your hands."

Naruto shouted happily, "That sounds like fun!"

Sakura gave Kakashi a skeptical look, "How?"

Kakashi made a hand sign as he said, "Watch and learn." He concentrated for a moment before he walked up the trunk of the nearest tree, crutches included.

They all watched him in wonder. Naruto said, "He's climbing."

"With his legs and feet parallel to the ground!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi was hanging upside down from a branch as he said to them, "That's it in a nutshell. Focus all of the energy of your chakra toward the soles of your feet and use that power to cling to the trunk. When you have full mastery over your own chakras, this is the kind of thing you accomplish."

Sakura shouted, "But, Kakashi-sensei… How will learning to climb trees this way make us stronger?"

"I'm just getting to that," Kakashi said sounding slightly annoyed. "The point of it all, the goal is greater mastery over the chakras…"

Sara decided to tune out at that point, she had already heard the reasoning behind mastering the chakras. _Who would've thought that that stupid Chakra Dancing class I had to take back when I was only in the girls class would pay off now! I have a pretty fair amount of control over my chakra, but this exercise will help me even more!_

"…Now no more talk," Kakashi said finishing his lengthy explanation. "It's time for action. The only way to learn is by doing." He tossed four kunai to the ground in front of each of them. "Use the kunai knives to score the bark at the highest point you can climb to. It will serve as a reminder for later. Your goal is to make a mark on a higher spot each time you climb. I don't expect any of you to reach the treetop on your first try. A running start will probably give enough momentum for a good first effort. All right?"

Naruto snatched up the kunai knife in front of him and said, "No sweat! I could do this one before breakfast! I'm the fastest developing ninja on this team!" Sara rolled her eyes. _Now look what you've done Master Kakashi! _(Sara had decided to forgive her teacher for the time being.) _All that praise has gone right to his little brain!_

Kakashi said to Naruto, "Less talk and more action. Choose your trees and up you go!"

_Right—Focus my chakra in my feet… _Naruto thought beginning to focus. All of the others were doing the same. They all charged the trees as Naruto said, "Ready or not! Here I come!" Naruto didn't even get up his tree, he slipped and hit his head after one step.

Sasuke made better progress, but not much. He made it a foot or two off the ground before he had to stop. Sasuke landed neatly on the ground and thought, _maintaining focus is a lot harder than expected… Too much force and the surface's own energy repels you. Too little, and you'll never adhere in the first place so you end up like Naruto._

Kakashi was watching the entire time, taking in everything. _Huh… There is the difference between Naruto and Sasuke in a nutshell._

"This is easier than I thought!" Sakura said excitedly from her branch that was level with Kakashi's.

"Sakura?" Naruto shouted, not knowing what else to say.

Kakashi said, "Well, it looks like Sakura has the best control over her chakra."

"Hey, Master Kakashi," Sara said from her branch that was a good distance above him.

Kakashi stared in shock, "How did you-? Never mind. It looks like our young ladies have out shown the boys."

Naruto shouted, "Nice job, Bright Eyes! And Sakura you're incredible! That's my girl!" _It really bugs me that I can't do that!_

Sakura lowered her head when she realized that Sasuke wasn't paying attention. _I wanted to impress Sasuke… But the only one who noticed was Naruto…_

Kakashi thought carefully about what he was going to say before he said it, "Well, understanding the use of one's chakra and being able to manipulate it is quite an achievement. Sakura is probably the closest one to overtaking our leader, Lord Hokage. Despite all of Naruto's boasts. And the finest hope of the Uchiha clan doesn't seem too impressive either.

Sara glared down at Kakashi, _once again it's good job to everyone that doesn't have some creature within them!_

Sakura shouted angrily, "Kakashi-sensei how could you!" _Sasuke's going to hate me now!_

Kakashi looked up at Sara and motioned her to come and talk to him. Sara stared at him for a few seconds, before she turned away and ignored him completely as she went back down the tree. Kakashi sighed. _I really need to figure out what I'm doing wrong! _He turned his attention to Naruto and Sasuke, _Within them Naruto and Sasuke harbor such massive untapped reserves of chakra that Sakura's is nothing by comparison. If this lesson goes as planned, then by the end of it, we should be able to tap those vast resources._ Kakashi turned his head to look at the trunk of the tree as he heard an "ahem". Kakashi was startled to see Sara standing on the trunk. "I'm glad you decided to listen to me," Kakashi said cautiously, _I need to watch what I say with her so I don't offend her… Which I seemingly keep doing._

Sara replied, "You wanted me over here right?"

"Yes, I wanted you to know that I didn't mention you, being Hokage or anything, because…well, I really just wanted Naruto and Sasuke to get motivated and I didn't think you being better than Naruto would motivate him enough." Kakashi waited for her response.

Sara thought about what he said carefully, _it's true that I beat Naruto all the time, and I know Naruto keeps trying to catch up, but…he's right…Sakura was the better choice to use. _"Okay, I get it," she responded.

Kakashi sighed with relief, "Good. Now go back to training." He said more softly, "And keep staying ahead of them, I want you to push them. I know for a fact that Sakura will not be able to do that."

Sara was struck dumb. She couldn't believe what Kakashi had just said. _In so many words, he said that I was best…at the moment._ She nodded quickly to Kakashi, before she bolted down the tree, ready to for more training.

**Handcuffs **

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sara were training rigorously, while Sakura lay, exhausted, on the ground. Kakashi was watching over all of them as they did their own things. _It looks like Sara is getting tired, _he thought as Sara came down from her tree after scoring a mark only a few inches higher than the last. "Sara," he said. "Why don't you take a break? You look like you're dead on your feet."

Sara glanced quickly from Naruto, to Sakura, and finally to Sasuke. _What does he think I'm like? Sakura? He has another thing coming!_ Sara gathered her chakra and made a running start at the tree, determined to show that she did not need a break; she easily passed her mark and kept climbing, higher, satisfied by the image that she created of an astonished Kakashi. Without warning, her left leg gave out. Startled, Sara lost control of her chakra, and began to plummet to the ground. She barely managed to score a mark against the tree to show how high she had gone.

Kakashi watched helplessly as Sara plunged, at break-neck speed, towards the ground. _I'm not recovered enough to help! _He watched in amazement as she contorted her body to twist around in mid air, she did land on her feet.

Sara felt the impact of the ground as pain shot through her left leg, making her crumple to her knees. She panted, more from the shock of the ground, then from fear. Eagerly, she looked up to see how high she had gone. She smiled in satisfaction as she gazed at her mark, a good seven feet from her last.

Kakashi hobbled as quickly as possible over to Sara, to see if she was okay. He realized with a jolt, that she didn't seem fazed by the fall. He noticed that she was looking up at the tree and followed her gaze, his eyes widened in astonishment. _She made that much progress in one go? No normal genin should be able to do that! _"Sara," he said cautiously. "Perhaps you should rest a little. That fall could have ended disastrously." In response, Sara got up and walked away from the tree. Kakashi sighed in relief, happy that she had listened for once.

Sara walked a few steps away from the tree, before she gathered her chakra. Once she had the right amount she said to Kakashi, "I didn't fall due to lack of chakra, I slipped." She bolted past Kakashi and up the tree.

Kakashi watched her closely. Once she passed her last mark he began estimating the distance she was putting between herself and the mark. Going three feet higher, she slashed the tree and landed gracefully beside him, after what seemed like an eternity of maneuvers. "Not bad," Kakashi said praising her slightly. "You can still do better though." _I didn't realize that she had so much chakra! I knew she had more than Sakura, but I never thought that her chakra would be in the same category as Naruto and Sasuke's!_

Sara had brightened slightly at Kakashi's praise, but was a tad bit hurt when he said that she could still improve. _I know that I need improvement! But why can't he give me or Naruto praise without making a stupid comment after it?_

An hour later, Sakura was the only one taking a break from training. Kakashi shouted up to Sara and Sasuke, as they climbed their trees, "You two get down here. Since it seems that you two have a score to settle, I'll let you two fight." Sara and Sasuke glared at each other. "However, I will be refereeing the fight." That didn't stop the two from glaring at each other.

Naruto walked over to sit near Sakura as Sara and Sasuke went to separate ends of the clearing. Once they were situated, Kakashi quickly glanced from one to the other before he raised his hand and said, "Begin!"

Kakashi stared in shocked amazement at the pair as they used jutsu and everything that was at their disposal to attack each other.

As the sun began to set, Sara and Sasuke were beginning to feel exhausted. Sasuke was standing in front of a tree trunk and Sara, who was up on a branch, saw her chance. She threw a kunai at Sasuke's shirt shoulder.

Sasuke stared in horror at the kunai as it pinned him to the tree. Before he could even remove the kunai, Sara was in front of him, holding a kunai to his throat. He froze in terror as he gazed into her narrowed pupils.

_ What's wrong with me?_ He thought. _I shouldn't be scared of this!... So THIS is the Devil's Eyes._ A shiver went down his spine. _Is this fear conjured by her eyes, or something else? It doesn't matter! Either way, this is not a feeling that I like having._

Kakashi hobbled over to the pair. "Sara is the clear victor."

Satisfied, Sara pulled out the kunai that had held Sasuke down. Once he was free Sasuke said to her, "I want a rematch. It wasn't a fair fight."

"Whhaaaattttt!" Sara shouted as she whirled on him, her pupils still narrowed.

Kakashi stepped between them and glared at each of them in turn. "Enough!" He said exasperated. "Obviously, fighting hasn't cooled off either of your tempers, so I'll have to use a different method." Sara and Sasuke stared at him curiously. "Hold out your hands." Sara and Sasuke each extended a hand, Sara extended her left while Sasuke extended his right. Kakashi quickly whipped out handcuffs and placed it on each of their hands.

Sara and Sasuke stared at their hands in horror. Sakura and Naruto were no better. Kakashi said, "Since you two refuse to understand each other, this might FORCE you to."

Sakura thought ruefully, _why couldn't he handcuff me to Sasuke?_

_Poor Bright Eyes,_ Naruto thought as he gazed at his friend's horrified expression.

"There are some rules that you two need to follow," Kakashi said. "One is that you cannot harm the other purposely."

_Drat!_ Sara thought, since the idea had just occurred to her.

"Two, you are to at least talk to each other once in this time period, and that sums it up."

"Master Kakashi," Sara said. "What if one of us has to use the bathroom?"

"You'll have to figure that out." Sara and Sasuke decided that they'd hold it.

As they all began walking back to Tazuna's, Sara and Sasuke kept having problems walking, since they both tried to swing their arms at different times.

Later that evening, at the dinner table, Sara had yet to touch her meal since she eat with her left hand and Sasuke ate with his right. Sara had decided to let him eat.

Sasuke stopped mid bite, realizing that Sara had yet to eat. He set down his chopsticks, and relaxed his right arm. Sara quickly ate her one serving and then allowed Sasuke to continue.

Kakashi had watched the process with interest. _They can get along. Yet… I wonder why she only had one serving? I know that she doesn't eat that much in the Village because she normally can't afford it. I would have thought that she would have eaten more since it's free here… I just can't figure her out anymore!_

Once dinner was over, Sasuke and Sara exchanged a glance and went outside onto the roof. The rest of the squad watched them leave.

Sakura thought, _she better not try and steal Sasuke from me!_

_ I hope Bright Eyes gives him a black eye!_ Naruto thought happily, imagining Sasuke with a black eye.

Sakura and Naruto soon left the kitchen, to go get some rest. Kakashi waited until they had left before he opened the door a hair, to hear what was going on outside.

Meanwhile, Sara and Sasuke had begun talking. Sasuke started, "Why do you insist on using the name Uchiha?''

Sara sighed, "I don't! It's the older villagers that insist on saying that I'm an Uchiha!" She said more quietly, "I would rather have proof, or prove that I'm an Uchiha."

"I…didn't realize that you never considered yourself an Uchiha."

Sara smiled, "Well now you know- and the nosy jônin should mind his own business!" Kakashi, shut the door, startled out of his wits.

Sasuke asked, "How'd you know he was listening?"

"The light from the doorway, there shouldn't have been a sliver of light showing through."

Kakashi was not ready to give up. He opened the window a hair, so he could keep listening, just in case they decided to kill each other. The pair didn't say anything interesting as he listened.

Sara asked Sasuke, "Is that the only reason you had for hating me, besides my friendship with Naruto?"

"Yeah, I never really cared that you were friends with him."

Tazuna suddenly said behind Kakashi, "So you care about her, huh?"

Kakashi slammed the window shut, startling Sasuke and Sara.

Sara muttered, "I'll be danged! He was listening from the window!" She then smiled fiendishly, "Why don't we plan some payback…"

Kakashi looked at Tazuna and said, "Sakura? I think she's a great student, but I don't really care about her in the sense your thinking of."

"I didn't mean that one," Tazuna stated.

"You're calling Naruto, or Sasuke a girl?"

"No! You do have one other student."

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah…I know. Is it that obvious?"

"To a trained eye," Tazuna responded. "I don't think any of your students have noticed.

"I wish it was obvious to one," Kakashi muttered sadly.

"What's the story behind that?" Tsunami asked, as she came down the stairs, having put Inari to bed.

"To make a long story short," Kakashi began. "I brought her to the village, so to speak, and I raised her for the first four years of her life."

Tazuna asked confused, "Why only four years?"

Kakashi gazed out the window, "Because Lord Hokage ordered me to stop."

Tsunami gasped, "That's terrible! Why would he do that?"

"He thought that I was scaring away anybody that wanted to adopt her."

"It seems like you're a little resentful," Tazuna said.

"Of course I am, since he broke a promise that the Fourth Hokage made to me…" Tazuna and Tsunami waited for him to continue, but Kakashi walked away from the window and went into the other room to rest.

He maneuvered around Naruto and Sakura, and finally made it to his own mat. He dropped onto it unceremoniously and lay there thinking, _would she have turned out this way if I had continued to take care of her?_

The next morning, as Sakura and Naruto exited the house, followed by Kakashi. They heard a splash and an angry grunt from Kakashi.

Sara and Sasuke leaped down, Sara grinning from ear to ear, and Sasuke blushing.

Kakashi glared at them as he pulled off the remains of a water balloon. He asked them, "What was that for?"

"For eaves dropping," Sara responded happily. Kakashi only shook his head in disbelief.

Kakashi said to them, "I hope you two are ready." Sara and Sasuke stared at him, curiosity showing in their eyes. "You'll have to succeed in a little challenge I have planned for you, before those handcuffs come off."

Sara and Sasuke exchanged a glance before they led the way to the clearing from the day before. Naruto was glaring at them, _sure! Sasuke had to steal my best friend! They can exchange looks without talking after only one day!_

_ She's stealing Sasuke from me!_ Sakura wailed inwardly.

Kakashi stared at the pair, _they are truly related! They look so much like each other in build! But, Sara can't be all Uchiha, she has features that I can't quite place, but her features do look familiar…_

Once in the clearing, Kakashi pulled out a bell and tied it to his waist, as he leaned against his crutches. "Your job is to take this bell from me. You can start anytime."

Sara pulled out a kunai knife and pierced the chain that kept the handcuffs together. _They've failed already…_

Sara and Sasuke began charging at him, matched step for step.

_Wow!_ Naruto thought as he watched them. _I never knew that Bright Eyes could run that fast!_

Kakashi watched as the pair jumped into the air, _they can't really expect me to just stand here and let them both kick me in the head!_ Kakashi lowered his body to the ground and stared in horror as Sara landed right beside him and kicked his crutches and legs right out from under him. Sara snatched the bell and jumped backwards. Sasuke walked to her side and Sara held out the hand with the bell, allowing Sasuke to share.

Kakashi staggered up onto his feet, _amazing! They worked together flawlessly, fooling me into thinking that I could dodge them easily…amazing!_

**The Picture**

Kakashi was still shocked from Sasuke and Sara's teamwork, so Sara walked up to him and asked, "Master Kakashi, can you get these handcuffs off of us?"

Kakashi shook his head back and forth to clear it. "Sure," he said as he pulled out the key and undid the remains of the handcuffs. He turned to Sakura, "You are to go back to the Tazuna's. From here on out you are to protect him."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because, you've already finished the training."

Sakura nodded, still looking confused and left.

Kakashi turned towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Sara. "You three are to get to the top of these trees, understood?"

They all nodded. Sasuke and Naruto automatically went back to training, while Sara asked, "Why did you have Sakura leave? She could have continued."

Kakashi looked down at her and smiled, "Not everyone has the same amount of chakra as you three. Sakura would not be able to get to the top, without using most of her chakra."

"Oh!" Sara said as she quickly started training again.

Later on that day, as Sara nimbly landed on the ground, she glanced up the trees that Naruto and Sasuke were training on. _Crap! Crap! CRAP! Those to nimrods are catching up to me! I've got to push myself harder!_

Naruto sailed down to the ground as Sara began climbing again. _Ahhh! How can she keep getting higher! NO! I can't think of that, I've…got…to…focus… Crap! Sasuke's still higher than me! It's bad enough that Bright Eyes is higher, but Sasuke too? No, no, no! I have to stay focused on my own training, or else I'll slip off the tree again._

_ Crap!_ Sasuke thought as he descended from his own climbing. _Naruto's catching up._ He glanced up at Sara as he hit the ground. Sara had just sailed past her last mark and was still going. _And Sara's going higher and higher each time!_

Kakashi was watching from a distance, keeping an eye on his students. _They're all progressing nicely; they WILL eventually surpass me…but not anytime soon._ His gaze drifted to Sara, _she's done so well… I wonder if she'll ever figure out that I brought her to the village. It doesn't matter. I can't adopt her anyway…_

Sara landed gracefully on the ground and heard Sasuke ask Naruto, "What did Sakura tell you when yesterday."

"I'm not telling you," Naruto said, smiling fiendishly.

Sara sighed. _Boys!_

That evening, as they were all trying to enjoy the meal Tsunami had prepared. Naruto and Sasuke were having an eating contest.

They both said as they held out their bowls, "I want some more!" Than they both threw up.

Sara had only had one serving and she was beyond happy that she had stopped. _Idiots…_

Sakura shouted angrily at them, "Quit eating so much if you're only going to puke it back up!"

"No, I wanna eat," Sasuke said as he wiped his mouth.

Naruto said, "I have to eat, it's the only way I'll get stronger!"

Kakashi nodded his head, _true, but puking won't help._

Sara had to do a double take as she looked at the seating arrangement. Somehow she had ended up next to Kakashi again. _Something's going on here that I'm not aware of…yet._

After dinner, Sakura began looking at a picture of Tazuna's family that was torn in the right corner. "Why is this picture torn," Sakura asked. "I noticed Inari was looking at it a lot through dinner. Is there a reason someone's face is completely gone?"

The whole entire room got very quiet. Tsunami finally answered, "It was a picture of Inari's father."

"Once upon a time," Tazuna began. "Our village called him a hero."

Inari got up suddenly and went to his room without a word.

"Inari!" Tsunami called after him. "Inari!" She went after him. Before she went upstairs she snapped at Tazuna, "Father! You know you're not to mention that in front of him!"

Sakura was sweating nervously from the chaos she had unleashed. "So, is this the reason Inari acts so strange?"

"It sounds like there's a story there," Kakashi stated.

Tazuna began, "The man in the picture was not Inari's birth father. But he and Inari were as close as a father and son should be. Inari smiled and laughed back then…" Everyone noticed as Tazuna began to sob, tears streaming from his eyes. "But Inari changed…After what happened to his father."

**The Land That had a Hero!**

"Our people, especially Inari," Tazuna began. "Were robbed of the meaning of courage…because of what happened that day."

Kakashi asked, "What happened exactly? What could change Inari so much?"

Tazuna said, "I'll start at the beginning, and tell you about the man our entire village called a hero."

"A hero!" Naruto asked, sounding interested.

"It was about three years ago…" Tazuna stated. "Inari was having problems with some local bullies, one of which wanted his dog, Poochie. Inari refused to let the boy take Poochie, and this angered the boy, so he threw Poochie into the water. He told Inari that if he really cared for Poochie, he'd go in after him. Well, Inari could not swim any better than Poochie could. Eventually, the boy pushed him in. Inari cried for help, but the bullies paid no attention to him. Poochie, having been faced with a life threatening situation finally learned to dog paddle, and the bullies went after him. Inari eventually went underwater and lost consciousness. When Inari came to, he smelled fish cooking over a fire, and that's when he met Kaiza. Kaiza taught Inari a lot that day, mainly about what courage was. Kaiza was a fisherman, who came from abroad to seek his fortune. From that day onward Inari's affection and admiration for Kaiza grew. It might have had something to do with Inari's real father dying before he was enough to remember him, but Kaiza and Inari were always together. In no time, Kaiza was one of the family, and he was exactly the kind of man this village needs more of! Eventually, even the villagers were calling Kaiza a hero. Then Gatô came…"

Everyone had been listening intently, and Kakashi asked politely, "This is when the incident you've alluded to took place?" Tazuna kept silent. "So, what happened?"

Tazuna managed to suppress the sobs that threatened to overcome him, "In front of the entire village, Gatô killed Kaiza! After beating him, and even removing his arms, they killed him…and Inari was there… Ever since then, Inari has changed. Even Tsunami and everyone else in the village has changed too."

Naruto got up suddenly, and fell onto the floor. Everyone turned to look at him.

Sakura asked, "What are you doing, Naruto?"

"Don't even think about doing any more training today," Kakashi said sternly. "Your chakra won't work properly if you're not well rested, it could even kill you."

"I'm going to prove Inari wrong!" Naruto announced. "I'm going to show him that there are still heroes!"

**Progress**

That night, after much persuasion, Naruto agreed to sleep in the house every other night (mainly thanks to Sara's persuasive skills). Sara and the rest of the squad were regretting this decision as Naruto snored loudly muttering, "Hey! That's my ra-men…"

Sakura had her pillow pulled over her head, and she was still awake, while Sasuke would give Naruto a good kick every few minutes, getting a grunt in response.

Sara, finally, got up and moved her mat close to where Kakashi's was. Kakashi was in a different room and his mat was on a slight rise. He of course, had left the door open so he could keep an eye on his students.

As Sara dragged the mat in, he asked, "What exactly are you doing?"

Sara pointed at Naruto, "Escaping that!"

Kakashi laughed. "Well, you're more than welcome in here."

Sara stared at him for a minute before she settled down to sleep thinking, _I'm going to have to keep an eye on him…_ She was soon asleep.

Kakashi watched her lovingly, since he knew the rest of the squad was either sleeping or trying to sleep. He sighed. _Kakashi… Get a hold of yourself! She will never even know that you raised her, so there's no point in putting yourself through this torment! But…I can dream…can't I? I can dream that I could one day be her guardian…No. I know that's impossible now… I barely know her anymore…_

_NO! Please, not this dream again! NO! Wait…this isn't THAT dream…_

_The same man from the other dream, his features distorted, said, his voice constantly changing from high to low and in between, "It's time for you to take a nap."_

"_No!" Her younger self said defiantly. "I'm not sleepy," she added with a yawn._

"_You're not tired, huh?" He asked as he picked her up. "Well, what if I sing your lullaby, and spin my Sharingan for you?"_

_She nodded her head sleepily._

_His voice suddenly settled on Kakashi's as he began to hum. She felt contentment spread through her. _

_He said, still in Kakashi's voice, as he tucked her into the bed, "Sleep well, my young one. I'll see you in the morning…"_

Kakashi watched as she thrashed in her sleep, making as much racket as Naruto's snores. Kakashi did not know what to do. He was surprised when Tsunami came down the stairs. She roughly grabbed his hand, startling him, as she whispered, somewhat angry, "Just stroke her like this!" Kakashi watched in astonishment as she settled down, her body relaxing. _Amazing!_ Kakashi thought. _She settled down almost instantly… I should have remembered that from when she was younger! _

The next morning as Sara awakened; she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She shifted her gaze to her shoulder and rolled over quickly saying, "Jônin germs! Yuck!"

Kakashi was jolted awake by her rolling and said indignantly to her remark, "I could say the same about genin!" He added, "I'm sorry, I must have rolled over in my sleep."

Sara just rolled up her mat and set it in the corner thinking, _Master Kakashi is defiantly weird._

After training hard throughout the day with Sasuke and Naruto, it was once again night. She settled down next to Kakashi. She fell asleep instantly.

Kakashi watched as once again she thrashed in her sleep, he noticed that she kept saying, "No, don't go! Don't leave me!"

Kakashi felt his heart being ripped into shreds, knowing full well, what her subconscious was having her remember. _I'm sorry young one._ He thought as he stroked her lovingly, his touch, still a bit rough. _I wish I could make the pain go away… I wish you would talk to me about these dreams as well…But I'll let you be._

The next night Naruto, as agreed, slept in the house. He couldn't sleep though, since he was still wired for sound. He glanced into the room where Kakashi and Sara were, he blinked in amazement, _Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Holy cow! Kakashi-sensei is stroking Bright Eyes like he's her-her-her father!_ As this realization struck Naruto, Kakashi glanced up. Their gazes met and Naruto quickly pretended to be asleep. _I'm asleep. I'm asleep! I'm asleep!_

Naruto heard Kakashi whisper in his ear, "You tell her anything you saw, and I can guarantee that no one would find your body."

Naruto swallowed nervously and kept his eyes shut, eventually falling into an uneasy sleep.

Sara got up and stretched, amazed that she had slept the night with only a small nightmare, nothing like the reoccurring one, this one seemed normal to her (normal being a strange nightmare/dream that makes no sense). She exited the room and noticed that Kakashi was only just getting up. Naruto pulled her quickly around the edge of the doorframe.

"Bright Eyes, listen. I know that this will sound crazy, but Kakashi-sensei was stroking you last night, like a father would stroke a daughter."

Sara stared at him for a full minute, her mind reeling. _Master Kakashi? Show any concern for me? Never!_ She began laughing.

Naruto was more focused behind her at the angry Kakashi, as she said, "Master Kakashi? Care about me? Are you insane? The way he's always being sarcastic and annoying the hell out of me, and you think he cares about me?" She continued laughing.

Naruto was not looking at Kakashi, praying that he wouldn't be killed. Kakashi had turned his attention to Sara. His eye had given away his emotions for a brief second. They had shown his pain. _She thinks that I don't care about her? What am I doing wrong? I thought I was making progress with her! Why is this such a surprise to me? I know that she'll never be mine again…_

That evening as almost everyone was asleep, Kakashi watched as, once again, she thrashed in her sleep.

_This is different… Where's the shinobi that I can't identify? Master Kakashi? Sakura? Sasuke? Naruto? What's going on?_

_Zabuza rose up out of the darkness and slaughtered each of them, one by one, first Sakura, then Sasuke, Naruto, and finally Kakashi. She couldn't figure out why her heart almost burst from pain as she watched Kakashi fall…_

She woke up and felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. She felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder again, but she didn't mind this time. _It's almost welcome_, she thought as she wiped her eyes.

She was startled when Kakashi asked, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she murmured.

"Why don't you come up on the roof with me?"

She nodded her head and followed him, happy to be doing something.

Once on the roof, Kakashi leaned back leisurely and stared up at the sky. Sara copied him, having nothing better to do. After awhile he asked her, "What have you been dreaming about?" She refused to meet his gaze. "You've been thrashing around in your sleep, and every now and than you mutter something. Would you be willing to talk about it?"

_Maybe…with anyone but you… No, I guess I wouldn't discuss my dreams with anyone, not even Naruto. They're the only thing I have left of my past…_ "I don't want to talk about them."

Kakashi nodded his head understandingly. "Sara…" He said hesitantly. "I think you're ready to hear some things about the shinobi who raised you." Sara instantly brightened up. "First, you need to understand that he loved, and still loves you more than anything in the world."

She interrupted, "So why doesn't he show himself to me?"

"I was getting there," Kakashi said. "He…isn't sure if he knows you well enough to have the right to even attempt to adopt you." She lowered her head looking crestfallen. "I can describe him for you if you want." Sara nodded her head half-heartedly. "He has silver hair…like mine, numerous scars, and two different colored eyes."

_One's a Sharingan,_ she thought to herself, remembering her dream. She waited patiently for Kakashi to say more, before she finally asked, "Aren't you going to tell me anything else about him?"

Kakashi thought, _hanging out with Naruto has defiantly affected her IQ. _"No, not tonight. I'll tell you more about him another day, young one."

Sara sat bolt upright, "What did you just call me?"

Kakashi stiffened as he realized his error. He said hesitantly, "Young one." He watched her stiffened beside him. He quickly added, "I only called you that because- you're one person and… you're younger than I am!" _That's not going to be a good enough explanation!_ He added, "I only give my favorite students nicknames like that." She relaxed.

Sara asked him, "I'm your favorite student?"

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"I don't believe you."

Kakashi scowled.

"I think you're just making that up."

"I am not."

"Why would I be your favorite?"

"Well," Kakashi began. "You're dedicated to your training, team oriented, and… I can't think of a third quality… I guess I just like your personality."

Sara nodded her head thoughtfully.

Kakashi gazed up at the stars and asked, "Tell me what you see up there."

Sara leaned back and began naming off constellations.

"That's not what I meant." Kakashi said. "I wanted you to look for pictures in the sky, so to speak."

Sara focused her attention on the sky. After a few minutes she pointed upwards and said, "There's a rabbit."

Kakashi smiled at her. Soon they were both laughing as they pointed out pictures to each other. After an hour or so, Kakashi said reluctantly, "We both need to get some rest."

He began to get up; he said as an afterthought, "I think it'd be best if we kept this little...event… to ourselves."

Sara smiled at him, "Sure."

Once they were both drifting off, Sara wondered, _why does he want to keep it a secret? Maybe he doesn't want to make the others jealous, or maybe…he only said that so he wouldn't have to explain why he hung out with Sheatan… That can't be it… It's good to know that I'm my favorite teacher's favorite student!_

Kakashi was thrilled, he had spent one whole night with Sara and had managed to not make her angry or upset. _Maybe I could be her guardian if I keep up this kind of progress…_

**Naruto's Tree Falling **

Two days later, as the others were eating breakfast, Naruto had decided to wander off. Sakura yawned loudly as she entered the dining room.

Tazuna said jokingly, "Naughty Naruto stayed out all night again didn't he? That's two nights in a row now." (Sara had given up on trying to get him to stay every other night.)

Sakura said, "If he exhausts his chakra, he'll die. For all we know, he's lying dead out there right now."

Tsunami said worriedly, "I hope not! It's not good for a boy to stay out all night."

Kakashi said smiling, "There's really no need to worry. Naruto may be a goofball, but he's also a full-fledged shinobi."

Sasuke muttered, "Is it possible he could have killed himself? It'd be just like that bonehead."

Sara had heard enough about Naruto being dead. So she asked Kakashi, "May I be excused?"

Kakashi, who was still not used to this kind of behavior from her, (she'd been acting like this the last few days) answered, "Sure, go ahead."

Sara left the house to look for Naruto; Sasuke had to run to catch her. They found Naruto in a clearing muttering to himself, "The world is an amazing place sometimes!" They had no idea what he was talking about.

The next morning, Kakashi and Sakura were looking for the rest of the squad.

Sakura, "Where did that knucklehead go THIS time? Training all the time, pushing himself beyond his limit, staying out all night! And to make it worse, Sasuke and Sara disappear too!"

Kakashi and Sakura were both startled as a kunai flew at them from a tree. They both glanced up to see a laughing Naruto.

Sakura said in amazement, "Naruto can climb that high?"

_Hunh…_ Kakashi thought. He glanced around. _Where are the other two?_

Naruto shouted down, "Look! Look how high I can go!" Naruto jumped up excitedly and slipped.

Sakura shouted, as Naruto began to fall, "YOU IDIOT!"

"NO!" Kakashi shouted. "If he falls from that height…!" _I'm not healed enough to…!_

Naruto stopped himself from falling by using chakra. He shouted, "Psych! Hah! Fooled ya!"

Sakura yelled at him, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" _I'm gonna kill you when you get down here!_

Naruto suddenly lost his hold on the tree branch and began plummeting down. Sakura screamed while Kakashi watched in shocked horror.

Sasuke and Sara appeared out of nowhere and caught him; Sasuke holding a foot, while Sara held Naruto's right hand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted happily.

Kakashi sighed before saying, "Good catch you two, now don't drop him!"

Sara and Sasuke exchanged a look before they both let go. Naruto fell a few feet before Sara caught him again.

Kakashi shouted angrily up at them, "I told you not to drop him!"

"We didn't! Besides, you never said we couldn't give him a taste of his own medicine," Sara said.

Kakashi couldn't find an argument to go against that. He sighed. _Well…at least they're all coming along nicely!_

Later on, as Sara, Sasuke, and Naruto were still training. Kakashi was doing his own type of training. "196… 197… 198…" He said as he did one finger push-ups with Tazuna and Sakura on his back.

Tazuna asked him, "I've been meaning to ask you, you know I lied to you about the mission, so why do you stay?"

Kakashi said, "'To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward.' Those are the teachings of some of our previous Lords Hokage." Kakashi let out a grunt as he said, "199… 200…" He sat up once Tazuna and Sakura were off his back. "That is the shinobi way of life. Shinobi do not merely dance to the tune of whoever pays the piper." He flexed his hand, _it looks like I'm almost completely healed._

**The Enemies Return**

That night as Sasuke, Naruto, and Sara all stood panting, at the top of their designated trees, Sasuke asked, "You guys want to head back?"

"Sure," Naruto and Sara answered.

A few minutes later they staggered through the doorway to the house, Sara and Sasuke supporting Naruto between them.

Tazuna said, "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Naruto said, sounding exhausted, "We all *pant* made it *pant* to the top! *cough*"

Sasuke muttered to Naruto, "I told you that you needed a break, you loser."

Kakashi answered Naruto's exclamation, "Good. You three, starting tomorrow, you'll all be helping to protect Mr. Tazuna."

"Yes sir-!" Sasuke and Sara said as Naruto yelled with joy and dragged them onto the floor.

"Naruto," Sara said looking angry. "You really are a loser!"

"Awww…Bright Eyes…"

"You know I'm joking you idiot."

"Oh!"

Kakashi chuckled under his breath at the pair.

Sara and Sasuke dragged Naruto over to the table before they sat down. Sara sat on Kakashi's left side, since Naruto was on his right. Sara automatically buried her head into her arms, trying to fall asleep. _I'm beyond exhausted…now if only sleep would come!_

Tazuna said, "I'm dirty, sweaty, and really worn out, looks like Naruto and I are two of a kind!" Kakashi smiled and patted Naruto on the back. Tazuna added, "The bridge is almost complete thank goodness…Sara doesn't look much better than Naruto!"

Kakashi smiled down at Sara who barely raised her head at the mention of her name. Kakashi patted her quickly on the back. _I'm so proud of you… If only you knew how proud I am!_

Inari suddenly shouted, "Why do you almost kill yourselves trying so hard? No matter how hard any of you train, you'll never beat Gatô's thugs! You all act cool, and say cool things, but it won't matter! Because strong people like Gatôs thugs always beat weaker people! They'll destroy you!"

"Shut up," Naruto said. "I'm not gonna lose!"

Inari had tears streaming down his face, "Just watching you makes me sick! You keep running your mouth when you know NOTHING about this village! And you know nothing about me! Always goofing off and having fun, you don't know what it's like to suffer!"

Naruto glanced up slightly, "So you think it's cool to be the star of your own melodrama and treat everyone around you like guests at your pity party?" Naruto glared at Inari, "It takes a really big man to sit around and cry, you big baby!"

Inari became really quiet. Kakashi was keeping an eye on the other hot head, Sara, who hadn't moved since Inari began talking. Naruto got up and walked to the door.

Sakura said, "Naruto, you went too far!"

"Whatever," Naruto said, before he slammed the door shut.

Inari turned his attention to Sara, once he had recovered, "You really don't know what it's like to suffer or to be lonely! You all just think-!"

"SHUT UP!" Sara snarled as she threw three shuriken at Inari. The shuriken planted themselves in the wall around Inari's head. "You're the one who doesn't know ANYTHING about loneliness and suffering!" Inari began blubbering. Kakashi was shocked; _I've NEVER seen her lose her temper like this! _

Sara stood up quickly and asked, her voice sounding like she was trying to control it, "May I be excused?"

Kakashi nodded and watched as she headed towards the door.

She turned back towards them all at the last minute and said, "By the way, Inari, I aimed to miss." She slammed the door shut behind her.

Tsunami stuttered, "S-sh-she…sh-shu-shuriken!"

"She aimed to miss," Kakashi said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

Kakashi decided after a few hours to go out and wait for Naruto and Sara to return, he was surprised to see Inari. Kakashi decided he might as well explain things to Inari, "May I join you?" He asked politely.

Inari didn't answer him, so Kakashi sat down. "I know Naruto and Sara sounded mean, but they weren't trying to be. They both…well…lack finesse." Inari remained silent. Kakashi looked out at the waves, "Mr. Tazuna told us about what happened to your father. Naruto and Sara also grew up without fathers."

"Wait," Inari said confused. "I thought you raised Sara."

Kakashi continued to stare at the waves, "Only for the first four years of her life, than I was ordered to stay away from her." He turned to face Inari, "A nurse got annoyed with Sara and told her that I never cared about her… Her mind blocked out everything about me… She doesn't even remember me…" Inari stared at the heart broken look that flashed in Kakashi's eye. Kakashi continued, "Anyway, Naruto grew up without any parents, what he and Sara both have is each other. They are the others brace, that keeps them from losing sight of what they want to accomplish." Kakashi smiled as he added, "You could also look at them as Yin and Yang. Sara is smart, quick thinking, and resourceful. While Naruto is brash, a tad dense, and he lacks finesse…majorly. But in all the time I've known these two, I've never seen them cry, sulk, or use their troubles as excuses to give up. They both try their hardest, hoping someone will acknowledge them, and give them a kind word or even a pat on the back. They both have dreams, and they've risked their lives for it… I think…one day they both got fed up with crying. They understand what it means to be strong; they know what it costs…and what it's worth… Just as your father did. Naruto probably understands you better than anybody."

"What?" Inari said.

Kakashi smiled, "You've gotten under his skin, he just can't leave you alone." He frowned slightly, "I think you've just annoyed the hell out of Sara." Inari looked down.

Kakashi watched as Inari got up and went inside. Kakashi walked to the front of the house and stared at the porch in shock. Clear as day, there was blood on the porch. He looked around quickly, ready for a fight, but nothing happened. He relaxed as Naruto walked up. Kakashi asked him, "Did you happen to see Sara?"

"Huh, Bright Eyes?" Naruto asked, "I thought she was still here." Naruto walked into the house.

_Sara…I hope you're okay…_ Kakashi thought worriedly.

A few hours later, Sara walked up to the house, she was surprised to see Kakashi. "What?" She asked innocently meeting his gaze.

He held pointed at the porch and asked, "Is that your blood?"

Sara looked away, "So what if it is?"

Kakashi felt his anger rising, "How did you hurt yourself?"

She held up her hand.

"Why did you do that?"

"I made a promise that I wouldn't kill Inari," she muttered.

Kakashi's gaze softened, "Let me take a look at that."

She held out her hand reluctantly and allowed him to bandage up her hand.

Kakashi was tending to the cut when he asked, "Did you bite your tongue at some point in time?"

Sara refused to meet his gaze, "Yeah…I bite my tongue when I'm… When I'm trying not to cry." She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Kakashi finished bandaging her hand, he smiled at her warmly and stood up.

"Come on," he said. "Get inside. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

She nodded and followed him inside. _I think I made a good choice when I picked him as my favorite teacher._

Kakashi waited until she fell asleep before he began stroking her back. _Why am I doing this to myself? I know that I'll never adopt her, so why am I putting myself through this torture?... I do miss being able to do this all the time, I miss a lot of things…but I miss her the most…_ Kakashi watched over her all through the night.

The next morning, as they were preparing to go to the bridge, Kakashi said, "Well, take good care of Naruto! He's worn himself out from training so hard; he probably won't even wake up today."

Tsunami asked him, "Teacher, are you sure that you're okay?"

"Why do I look a little wobbly to you?" Kakashi asked smiling. "I'll be fine."

Sara got a fiendish gleam in her eyes as she said, "Weebles wobble but they don't fall down." She made to shove Kakashi, "Does Kakashi wobble and not fall down?"

Kakashi shoved her playfully and said, "Don't even try it."

Sara smiled at him, _he's actually becoming a pretty cool teacher._

_She smiled!_ Kakashi thought happily, his exhaustion from the night before, leaving him.

They arrived at the bridge to find the workers all lying on the ground either dead, or close to it. Tazuna shouted, "What the hell?" He rushed forward and helped a worker sit up, "What happened?"

The worker gasped, "M-monsters…"

Kakashi glanced around warily, _it can't be…_

A thick fog began to roll in. Sara said urgently, "Master Kakashi!"

"I know," he said looking around. "They're coming!" _I hate it when I'm right! He survived and he's come to finish things._

Sakura asked, "Sensei, this is it isn't it? That guy's 'hiding in the mist' technique."

A voice said, "Well, Kakashi, I should have expected that you'd be here. And I see you've still got those brats with you, and the little boy is trembling in fear again." They found themselves surrounded by Zabuza clones.

Sasuke smiled, "I'm shaking with **excitement**."

"Go ahead, Sasuke," Kakashi said smiling.

Sasuke took off and easily destroyed all of Zabuza's water clones.

They all turned to face Zabuza as he said, "My clones were obviously no match for you. Kakashi, it seems your BRATS have matured quite a bit into worthy rivals eh, Haku?"

The masked boy from before replied, "Indeed!"

**Ambush Times Two!**

Kakashi said looking at Haku, "Our masked friend was indeed playing on Zabuza's team."

Sakura snarled, "He has a lot of never showing up here!"

"This one's mine," Sasuke said before Sara could say anything. "That was quite a good act you put on before, but we're on to you now…and I hate ham actors!"

Sakura said blushing, "Sasuke's so cool!"

Sara and Kakashi exchanged a glance both thinking similar thoughts, _why is it that Sakura hangs on to Sasuke's every word, yet ignores Naruto even when he's right?_

Haku said, "Impressive, isn't he? Even if your water clones are only at a tenth of your strength, it's amazing that he was able to do so well."

"But we're still on the offensive," Zabuza said. "Go!"

"Yes sir," Haku said as he disappeared.

Sasuke leaped forward and blocked Haku's attack.

**Speed!**

Sasuke continued to block Haku's attacks and matching him move for move.

Kakashi said as he leaped to Tazuna's left side, "Sara! Sakura! We have to protect Mr. Tazuna! Sara cover Mr. Tazuna's back, Sakura take that side. Let Sasuke handle that boy."

"Yes sir," Sara and Sakura said in unison as they moved to their positions

Sara thought_ Devil's Eyes!... Hey! Why am I always placed in the back?_ Sara was grateful when Tazuna moved just enough for her to see what was going on.

Haku said to Sasuke, "I don't want to kill you but, you probably won't leave quietly."

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke said grinning, enjoying the challenge.

"Just as I suspected," Haku said. "You won't be able to match my speed for long, I've laid the groundwork for two attacks."

Sasuke asked, "Two attacks?"

"First," Haku explained, "There's the water all around us. Secondly, I've trapped one of your hands, so you can't weave signs, and you only have one hand to parry any of my attacks." He began making one handed hand signs.

Sasuke stared in shock, _with just one hand!_

_He's making hand signs with only one hand! _Kakashi thought horror stricken. _I've never seen such a feat!_

Haku stomped his foot and needles leapt up around him and Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke focused his chakra into his feet. He leapt quickly out of range of the needles.

Haku had to leap back as Sasuke threw shuriken at him. Sasuke taunted, "You're not that fast." He appeared behind a startled Haku, "Now YOU'RE the one who has to worry about defending from my attacks."

Their fight continued, neither giving ground, until Sasuke found an opening and kicked Haku in the face and sent him flying. Sasuke taunted, once again as Haku landed with a "thud", "You're fast. I'm faster!"

Kakashi stated, "You had that coming for insulting my team and underestimating them. He may not look like much, but Sasuke is the top-rated rookie from all of the Hidden Leaf Village. And Sakura here is our sharpest mind."

The Inner Sakura thought, _That's for sure!_

"Naruto," Kakashi continued. "Is our number one, hyper active, knuckle head ninja, and last but definitely not least, is Sara, our indestructible shield, it will take all you've got to get past her."

Sara blushed slightly, _I think he OVER complimented me, but I'm okay with that._

Zabuza began laughing. He asked Haku, "Do you realize that you could die at the hands of the very person you sought to spare?"

"Yes I do," Haku answered as he got up. "What a pity."

Sasuke whipped his head in the direction of Haku, _why does the air suddenly feel so cold?_

Mirrors suddenly appeared around Sasuke. Kakashi thought, _I don't know this technique!_

Haku stepped into one of the mirrors. _What the hell!_ Sara thought as she watched. Haku appeared in all the mirrors around Sasuke.

"Damnit!" Kakashi said as he leapt forward to help Sasuke. Zabuza quickly blocked him.

"Let's not forget that **I'm** your enemy, Kakashi," Zabuza said. "Our children can play together while my boy kills yours."

Kakashi glared at him while thinking, _no!_

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sara all watched in horror as Haku landed attack after attack.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted, worry showing in his voice.

They all flinched as Sasuke yelled from pain.

Zabuza said facing Sara, who had tensed, ready to help her friend, "Any sudden moves and I'll kill the other two!"

Kakashi turned slightly and signaled that Sara was to stay put.

_Damnit!... He's right though, I can't risk Sakura's or Tazuna's lives… Sasuke… I hope you can stay alive long enough for Master Kakashi or I to figure out something!_

Sara was amazed when Sakura said, "Mr. Tazuna, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you for a bit. Sara won't let anything happen to you in that time." Sakura glanced her way and Sara nodded, _I don't know what she has planned, but I have a better chance of keeping Tazuna alive than she does!_

Sakura ran forward a few paces before leaping into the air and throwing a kunai, "Sasuke!" She shouted.

Haku appeared and easily caught the kunai. Sakura thought, shocked, _he caught it!_

They all stared in shocked amazement as a shuriken hit Haku and knocked him out of the mirror.

Sara watched as something exploded, making it difficult to see, as it began to clear she thought to herself, _why don't you just paint a target on yourself, you idiot!_

Naruto said, as the smoke cleared, "Naruto Uzamaki to the rescue!"

**Sharingan Devastation**

Naruto continued, "Here I am to save the day. You know how the story goes… Things look bad and then the hero arrives. And **POW**- bye-bye bad guys!"

Kakashi thought, very close to losing his temper, _exasperating little #%$! What we needed was an ambush, but he all but paints a target on himself!_

Sakura exclaimed, "Naruto!"

Sara just glared at her friend. Naruto caught sight of his friend's glare and wondered, _what did I do to tick Bright Eyes off this time?_

Zabuza threw shuriken at Naruto and Kakashi said, "Blast!"

Naruto braced himself, and was amazed when Haku threw senbon to intercept the shuriken.

"Haku… What are you doing?" Zabuza asked.

Haku replied, "Zabuza, please let me fight this boy."

Zabuza laughed, "So, you want to me stay back and let you finish him off? How charmingly naïve of you…as usual…"

Sara wanted to shoot Naruto as she watched him sneak into the mirrors, _you ass! What are you doing? It would have been better if you had stayed where you were!_

Kakashi sighed. _Leave it to Naruto to make things go from bad to worse._

Sara wasn't paying attention to what was going on in the mirrors, she was paying close attention to Zabuza, so she was surprised when Kakashi said, "I never imagined that anyone could master such a technique at such a young age!"

Zabuza laughed in response.

Sakura looked confused. Kakashi explained, "It's a Kekkai Genkai. As I explained before it is a skill that is passed down from one generation to the next!"

"You mean…" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Precisely," Kakashi said. "It's in the same class as my Sharingan, but even the Sharingan can't copy, or even mimic a Kekkai Genkai."

Sakura turned to the ice mirrors and after listening to Haku talk some more she shouted, "Sasuke! Naruto! Don't you dare lose to a person like him!"

Kakashi said, "Stop encouraging them, Sakura."

"What?" Sakura asked, confused by Kakashi's words.

"Even if we did discover a way to break this technique, your teammates would be unable to defeat him." Zabuza began laughing.

Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"

Sara answered, "None of us, as of yet, knows how to harden our hearts and kill."

Sakura stared at her in horror, "So that means…"

"Yeah," Sara finished. "Either Naruto or Sasuke picks up on that fact…or they don't."

Sakura shouted at Kakashi, "Sensei, what can we do?"

Kakashi moved his hand to move his headband, "You'll forgive me if I put an end to this…!" Kakashi said to Zabuza.

"Going to use the Sharingan? What a vulgar maneuver. So obvious, so lacking in finesse," Zabuza said as he lunged forward, pulling out a kunai knife.

Kakashi had just enough time to raise his hand to block the blade. He said, "You can sneer all you want about my 'lack of finesse'. It doesn't change that you're scared of my Sharingan."

Sara tuned out Zabuza's words as he went into a long explanation of how to beat Kakashi's Sharingan and how Haku had helped. She tuned back in when she heard Zabuza say, "…Thus I have forged and carry with me a weapon of matchless quality and skill…entirely unlike the scraps of trash that follow at your heels."

Kakashi thought, _how dare you call my genin trash!_ "Is there anything duller than listening to someone else brag? It's show time!" He lifted up his headband and exposed his Sharingan.

Zabuza made a hand sign and disappeared. Kakashi shouted, "Sakura, Sara! I'm counting on you two to protect Mr. Tazuna!" Sakura and Sara nodded keeping alert.

Sakura asked Sara, "Your Devil's Eyes, allow you to see through this mist right? So, you'll be able to see Zabuza coming?"

"Yeah, sure!" Sara said over enthusiastically. _If it keeps her calm, she can believe anything she wants!_

Kakashi glanced up through the fog, _this fog is thicker than the last time he used this technique. Zabuza won't even be able to see anything through it._ Kakashi turned his head and quickly blocked the shuriken that had come flying at him.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and said, "You repelled those nicely. No less then I'd expect from Kakashi of the Sharingan eye." Kakashi whipped around. "However, the next time you see me, will be the end."

Kakashi stared at the disappearing Zabuza in shock, _his eyes are closed!_

Zabuza said, "You've overestimated the value of your Sharingan."

"What?"

"You pretend it allows you to penetrate all, yet, you're nothing more than a false prophet, Kakashi. You can neither read my mind, nor the future. In other words, your precious Sharingan is just an elaborate hoax. It's no better than using psych-out warfare. I now know how to counter your Sharingan." Zabuza had long since disappeared as he began to attack Kakashi. "First, I conceal myself within this thick mist and neutralize your visual activity, and with my own eyes closed I eliminate the possibility of you hypnotizing me when we're in close proximity."

Kakashi said as he slid from one of Zabuza's blows, "True, but while I can't see neither can you!"

Zabuza replied, "But you forgot, I am trained in the art of silent killing, I can hunt by sound alone!"

_Damnit!_ Kakashi thought. _I've been so worried about the boys, that I hadn't considered how long it's been since I've dealt with a situation like this!... Okay… I've got to calm down…focus…who will he go after first?...__**NO!**_

Sakura and Sara were still tense and ready for anything, or so they thought. Sara was startled out of her wits when Zabuza appeared right in front of her. As he began to swing his sword, she was only just reaching for a kunai knife to block. She was startled even more when Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"Too late," Zabuza said as the blade sliced through Kakashi's chest. Sakura screamed.

**The Shield Shatters!**

"Master Kakashi, are you alright?" Sara asked, realizing that that sounded pretty stupid.

Kakashi smiled as if he had read her thoughts, "I've been better, but I can still fight-Uhnn!" He moved his free hand to the wound as he almost doubled over from pain.

Zabuza taunted him, "You were slow on your guard, Kakashi. You were so worried about those brats, that it caused you to be unable to think clearly. It was more effective than the fog I've created. Even with your formidable eye, your ability to read my movements has been blunted. I want to enjoy this, Kakashi. Paying back what you did to me would give me the greatest pleasure! Don't worry Haku should be finishing off your boys any second now." Zabuza lifted his blade off the ground. "You'll be reunited with them soon, and you can apologize to them for your weakness and folly." Zabuza began laughing hysterically.

Sakura exclaimed, "Sasuke won't be easy for someone like that masked kid to beat, and neither will Naruto!"

Sara added smiling, "Believe it!"

"You're right," Kakashi said. "I have faith in them and in their strengths. Naruto's unpredictability and Sasuke is one of the most worthy heirs to the most superior bloodline in the Hidden Leaf Village."

Zabuza said, "You don't mean…"

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "His full name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's a ninja genius and he carries in his genes the Kekkai Genkai of the Uchiha clan!"

Zabuza murmured, "So he's the sole survivor of that tragic clan… He might very well be Haku's equal. No one has ever penetrated the secret of Haku's techniques, no one." Zabuza disappeared again.

Kakashi said, "Sakura, Sara, don't move an inch, I'll finish this as quickly as I can!"

"But…Oh…Okay!" Sakura said, while Sara kept her focus on what was going on.

Kakashi asked, "Did you hear that Zabuza? Do you truly believe that I've faced all the hardships in my life with only the Sharingan? I too was once a member of the ninja assassin corps."

Sara whipped around, horror showing in her eyes; _Master Kakashi was once an Anbu Black Op?_

Kakashi continued, "I'll show you what kind of a shinobi I once was… This isn't something I learned with the Sharingan. Let me show you my own art!" Kakashi stood very still trying to pinpoint Zabuza's location. Sara stared in horror as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Master Kakashi!" Sara shouted as she lunged forward a kunai in one hand. She shoved Kakashi out of the way and felt the cold, hard steel, of Zabuza's blade rip through her right side. She hit the ground hard and heard Zabuza yell, "I've had enough of you!" He began hitting the ground numerous times with his blade, Sara rolled out of range each time, she slammed into the guard on the bridge. She stared up in horror as Zabuza swung his blade. She made a hand sign and thought, _Fire Style! Fire Wall Defense! What am I thinking? The blade will go right through it! _She waited to feel Zabuza's blade cut her in half, with her eyes tightly shut. _Why am I not feeling a blade?_ Sara thought as she opened her eyes, she let the fire wall fall, and stared at Kakashi's back.

Kakashi had blocked Zabuza's blow with a kunai knife, he said, sounding a little strained, "Well? Are you just going to lie there all day, or are you going to move?" Sara got up as quickly as she could and bolted back to her position. She watched as Kakashi moved out of the way of Zabuza's blade, letting it hit the ground harmlessly.

As Kakashi got out of range, he glanced at the ground where Sara had been, _Good God! Please don't let all of that be her blood!_

Sara tried to keep her eyes on the battle, but her eyelids kept closing, she was beginning to see black spots in her vision, and her world was spinning. She allowed her eyes to close, coughed once, and hit the ground, knowing no more.

Sakura heard Sara cough and turned to ask if she was alright, she watched in horror as her comrade's eyes closed and she hit the ground, a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth. Sakura screamed loudly.

Kakashi turned slightly, trying to see what was going on, but to no avail. _I need to finish this now!_


	4. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 4

_**Recap:**__ Round two of the fight with Zabuza has begun, and not without any hitches. Naruto and Sasuke are fighting Haku, a boy with a Kekkai Genkai, while Kakashi is facing Zabuza, while Sakura is left to care for her unconscious teammate, Sara. Things are not looking good for Squad Seven._

**Send in the Hounds**

"Sara!" Sakura shouted at her unconscious comrade, praying she would answer. Sakura quickly looked for a reason as to why her comrade had fallen. She almost screamed again, when she saw the gash on Sara's right side. Blood flowed freely from the wound, staining Sara's jacket and the ground red. Sakura quickly ripped some cloth from Sara's jacket, praying she'd be forgiven later, and pressed it on the wound.

After a few minutes, she removed the pressure and watched in horror as more blood started to flow, again. "Mr. Tazuna," Sakura asked. "Can you help me? I don't want her to die!" Sakura said, tears threatening to flow down her face. _I know we've never been close, but that's going to change if you live through this!_

Tazuna tried to stop the bleeding but to no avail. The blood flow had slowed, but it still was coming.

Kakashi, meanwhile, had whipped around in shocked horror, as he sensed a familiar chakra. _No! Don't tell me the seal is slipping! Naruto…hang in there!_ He said aloud, "I sense…that we're safe…for now. But the seal has cracked and the power of the fox is bleeding through." He whipped out a scroll and threw it into the air, caught it and wiped his blood on it, as it unraveled. _If I act quickly, there may still be a chance._

"Listen to me, Zabuza…" He said, "Were both busy men, and it goes against all we've been taught, but let's stop screwing around. Let's wrap this up right now, one big move, winner take all?"

Zabuza replied, "Interesting notion. What have you got planned, Kakashi? Show me!"

Kakashi began to make hand signs while holding the scroll, before he slammed it into the ground thinking,_ Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!_

Zabuza said through the mist, "This will get you nowhere, Kakashi. You can't even tell where I am. While I know exactly where you are and how to defeat you; you can't escape my jutsu!"

Kakashi smiled in satisfaction as, he heard a gasp escape from Zabuza's lips and heard his own dogs snarling."

Sakura stared at her comrade. The bleeding just wouldn't stop. She jerked her head up when she heard distant snarling. "What are we hearing?" Tazuna shook his head, unsure.

Kakashi said to Zabuza, "When your eyes and ears fail you. You can always follow your nose!" Zabuza was trapped by Kakashi's ninja hounds. "This worked because you closed your eyes; this jutsu is specifically designed for tracking. It's why I went out of my way to bleed a bit during both of our earlier encounters. My little pups couldn't miss the smell of my blood on your weapons. Every dog has his nose, and they all know YOU STINK. So…who's caught in whose jutsu now?" Kakashi lifted his hand to his head like a fortune teller. "The fog is clearing. I can see your future. It's death.

**Lightning Blade**

"I've had enough of your bluffs!" Zabuza said to Kakashi.

Kakashi said, "Who's bluffing? There's no way to face it, you're going to die." Kakashi and Zabuza glared at each other. "Zabuza…you've had your fun…"

While Kakashi was talking to Zabuza, Sakura and Tazuna were still trying to help Sara.

"What do should we do?" Sakura asked, feeling useless. "We need to do something or she'll die."

Tazuna replied, "I'm not sure we can do anything, except pray that her willpower is enough to keep her alive."

Sakura stared at Sara's motionless body, before turning her gaze to the pool of blood next to her. "I hope she can hold on."

Sara came back into consciousness…sort of…she could barely hear Sakura or Tazuna. _Don't worry…I'll be fine…I can stick around a little longer…_ She lost consciousness again.

Kakashi had finished talking to Zabuza and did some hand signs before his chakra became visible looking like blue electricity. _Lightning Blade!_ He thought as he went into a fighting stance. "The man you're trying to kill, is the heart and spirit of this place, and the bridge you're trying to prevent him from completing is this land's hope. You're willing to destroy a land and everyone in it for your own ambition? That's not what a **TRUE** shinobi does."

Zabuza spat, "Spare me the lecture. I'm fighting for my own ideals, and I'm not about to stop."

Kakashi said, "I'll say this once more… Give up…" Zabuza looked a little startled. "Your future is death."

Sakura was trying to keep an eye on the fog and one on Sara, who's still bleeding. "The mist is starting to dissipate," she said to Tazuna. "I can see two people, it looks like they're just standing there…glaring at each other."

Tazuna said, "It's hard to tell which one is your sensei."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, "One of them is moving!"

Kakashi rushed forward for the kill, and was about to pierce Zabuza's flesh with his Lightning Blade, when Haku appeared in his path. Kakashi stared in horror at the boy. Haku shuddered from the blow and coughed.

"Zabuza…s-sir…" Haku said as he grabbed Kakashi's arm and held on tightly.

Zabuza laughed slightly, "You said my future was death, but you missed again."

**The Tools Known as Shinobi**

Tazuna asked Sakura as the mist completely disappeared, "Isn't that the boy in the mask?"

Sakura was too stunned to speak."

Kakashi murmured to himself, "He jumped into my attack, to save Zabuza…"

Zabuza laughed, "That was brilliant…Haku."

Kakashi tried to pull his arm out of Haku's grasp, _the boy…is already dead._ Zabuza began to swing his sword to cut through Kakashi and Haku. _He'd cut through the boy to get to me!_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as she knelt next to Sara's unconscious body. Sara stirred slightly, _Sakura…what's wrong…? Why are you screaming about Master Kakashi…?_ She lost consciousness again.

Zabuza said, "I really did find a treasure that day! To think he'd give me this opportunity in the end!"

Kakashi quickly grabbed Haku and leaped out of range, flipping in midair. _I'm going to regret those flips tomorrow…if I live that long. _He removed his arm from Haku's body.

"So, you were able to get away since Haku was already dead.

"Naruto, stay back," Kakashi said. Naruto, who had calmed down, and had been about to enter the fray looked over at Kakashi with a look that said, "What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi looked sadly down at Haku, before he placed his hand over Haku's unseeing eyes, and closed them. He lifted his head to glare at Zabuza and said, "This is my fight!"

Sakura stared in relief at Naruto, "Naruto! You're alive!"

Naruto stared at Sakura, _oh no…_

Sakura looked behind Naruto, "What about Sasuke?"

Naruto looked away from Sakura while gritting his teeth, trying not to cry; since Sasuke had been defeated by Haku before he protected Zabuza.

Sakura looked at the ground in horror, _first Sara now Sasuke…No! Sara's not dead and Sasuke can't be either!_

Kakashi glanced at Sakura. Zabuza lunged towards him and he said, "Focus, Kakashi! I'm still your opponent!"

Kakashi easily propelled his legs up to kick Zabuza, from his squatting position.

Sakura stood trembling next to Tazuna. Tazuna scooped up Sara and said to Sakura, "I'll stay with you, so you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders."

"Thank you," Sakura said as she took Tazuna's hand and rushed past Naruto, to check on Sasuke.

Naruto flinched away from Sakura as she dashed past. He didn't see what Tazuna was carrying.

Sakura and Tazuna stared in horror at Sasuke. Sasuke's body had senbon sticking out of it, and he had dried blood near his mouth and on his clothes. Tazuna had to look away.

Sakura stroked Sasuke's face, "He's so cold. This isn't one of his illusions."

"Don't hold back, Sakura. Go ahead and cry. There are times when shedding tears can be good," Tazuna said.

"I always got the best grades on tests," Sakura said suddenly. "I memorized each and every one of the hundred rules of conduct for shinobi…and I used to write them out with pride. We had a test one day and one of the questions was… 'What is the twenty-fifth rule of shinobi conduct?'… I wrote it down, just like always… 'No matter what happens, true shinobi must never show their emotions! Th-the mission is the only priority. Carry that in your heart. And never sh-shed a tear…" Sakura fell onto Sasuke's body, sobbing, every now and then calling out Sasuke's name.

Tazuna looked at the limp body in his arms; he turned away from the body in his arms and the girl and the body before him, and he remembered Kakashi's anger, at something that had changed long ago. He found shinobi life unbearable.

Naruto flinched again as he heard Sakura's sobs.

Meanwhile, Zabuza was panting, he said, "Why…why can't I keep up…?" He got up and rushed at Kakashi, "Damn it!"

Kakashi had already stood up and he easily knocked Zabuza aside. Kakashi teleported behind Zabuza and grabbed him by the shoulder, "Now, there's no way you can beat me."

"What?" Zabuza said, fear beginning to show in his voice.

Kakashi said as he glared at Zabuza, "It's over, you just don't know it yet." Kakashi pulled out two kunai and moved to stab Zabuza in the back, "this is it, 'Demon'!"

Zabuza, as a last resort, swung his sword. Kakashi changed where he was aiming the kunai and stabbed Zabuza in the arm that held the sword. Kakashi jumped away and Naruto watched with awe and terror at how high of a level they were fighting at.

Kakashi said from a squatting position behind Zabuza, "Now you can't use either of your arms, you can't even make hand signs."

A new voice said, "Well, he's certainly made a mess of you, what a pity." Kakashi and Zabuza turned. "And you call yourself a demon, Zabuza."

Zabuza said, "Gatô…what are you doing here and why did you bring all of them?"

Kakashi glared with all the hate he had at Gatô, _him…_

Gatô laughed, "This is what I had in mind all along Zabuza, you're too expensive. You're doing to die 'Demon' here and now."

"What?" Zabuza said.

The group of thugs shouted, "The shape you're in, well take you down without breaking a sweat!"

Naruto glared at the thugs, _who the heck are they, that's some crowd…where's Bright Eyes, when ya need her!_

Zabuza said suddenly, "Forgive me, Kakashi. Our fight is over. I no longer have any reason to assassinate Tazuna, which settles our differences."

"Yeah," Kakashi said as he glanced meaningfully at Naruto. "You're right." Kakashi stood up.

Gatô began walking towards Haku's body. "That reminds me, I have a score to settle." He stared down at Haku's body, "You crushed my arm until you almost broke all the bones. Dead meat. Carrion."

Naruto lost all self control, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, YOU CREEP!" He bolted forward.

Kakashi grabbed him by his collar as he ran past, "Calm down. Think. There's a lot of them and only one of you."

Naruto swung his arm at Kakashi, making Kakashi release him. Naruto shouted at Zabuza, "Why don't you do something? He practically lived for you!"

Zabuza said in response, "Like what? Haku is dead."

"But you should care! That scumbag is desecrating him! He was your comrade…your partner…he worked for you for years!" Naruto shouted, angrily.

"It's a shinobi's way of life," Zabuza said. "Gatô used me, just like I used Haku. All of us are either users or tools, or both. I didn't value Haku for who he was. I valued him for the taint in his blood, his Kekkai Genkai. I apologize for nothing."

Naruto asked, shocked, "You…do you really mean that?" When Zabuza didn't contradict him Naruto lunged.

Kakashi quickly grabbed Naruto, "Stop it, Naruto! Leave him alone our fight with him is over. Besides which…"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. "He's still my enemy!"

Gatô asked, annoyed, "Who is that brat? He's been making a nuisance of himself."

Naruto pointed at Haku, "He really cared about you! He was devoted to you! But to you that means nothing! You don't feel a thing! Are you really that heartless?" Naruto began to cry. "Is that how I'll be if I become stronger? He gave his life for you! He died without any of his dreams coming true…To die as his tool…that's…too much, too cruel…"

"Kid," Zabuza said turning towards Naruto. Naruto was blubbering by now. "Not," Zabuza said as tears ran down his face. "Another word."

Naruto stared at him shocked, while Kakashi looked at him with sympathy.

"Kid," Zabuza said again. "What Haku did wasn't just for me, while we fought, his heart was breaking over you and your friends. That's the truth." Zabuza bit off the tape surrounding his face. "He was too kind…too gentle. I'm glad my last battle was against you…boy. You're right you know."

"Huh?"

"Say what we will, shinobi are still people, with feelings all too human. And I've lost everything…. Would you lend me your kunai knife?"

"Sure," Naruto said as he tossed the kunai.

Zabuza caught it with his teeth, and lunged towards Gatô. Gatô quickly fled behind all of the thugs, giving the order for them to kill Zabuza. Zabuza ripped right through the thugs, receiving stabs and even getting some spears stuck into his back, but he kept coming.

Gatô taunted Zabuza, once Zabuza was pretty much right next to him, "I-if you're in such a hurry to join your friend, go alone!"

Zabuza replied, "I have no intention of joining Haku."

"What are you babbling about?"

"I'm taking you to HELL! Even an ogre in name only a washout from the Village Hidden in the Mist can become a real demon in how he meets his death." Zabuza slashed at Gatô as he spoke. "Once we're in hell I can take my time and show you over and over…who is or is not a demon!" He beheaded Gatô.

Naruto, swallowed hard, while Kakashi closed his eyes.

Zabuza had lowered his head for a brief reprieve, before he glared up at the thugs who screamed like little girls, Zabuza than collapsed in a heap.

**Recovery**

Naruto stared in horror at Zabuza, and than began to look away. Kakashi said still looking at Zabuza's motionless form, "Don't look away. This was the end of a man who truly lived."

"Yeah…" Naruto responded.

Sakura was still crying over Sasuke.

_Am I dead…? Sakura? Am I…Am I… _"Sakura…Your arm's heavy…" Sasuke said as he opened his eyes.

Sakura began to shake from holding back her joy, finally she threw herself onto Sasuke, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Ow!" Was all Sasuke could get in. Than he managed a "Sakura, you're hurting me.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Sasuke began to stand, and Sakura moved to help him, "I'm all right… How's Naruto? And that creep in the mask, what happened to him?"

"Naruto's fine, and the boy in the mask is dead…"

"Dead?" Sasuke exclaimed. "Did Naruto…"

"No," Sakura interrupted him. "I mean…I'm not sure. I didn't see it very well, but the boy died trying to protect Zabuza. I was…afraid…" Sakura said after a brief silence. "I thought…You're amazing Sasuke! You survived a death blow."

"No." Sasuke stated. "Sakura, where's Naruto's partner…in…crime…!" Sasuke stared at Tazuna. Sara was pale and the wound was still bleeding.

Sakura got up and shouted to Naruto, "Naruto! Sasuke's all right! He's alive!"

Naruto turned to look and began crying happy tears as Sasuke waved. He glanced at Tazuna and wondered, _what's the old man holding?_

Kakashi also turned, "I've been worrying about Sasuke since the fight began. I'm glad Sasuke made it after all!" _But where's MY favorite? She's usually making a joke or giving a sarcastic remark by now._

One of the thugs shouted, "Aren't you people forgetting something?"

They all began shouting remarks, "You killed our meal ticket!"

"And now you're going to die!"

"The only way we can even break even now…"

"Is to overrun that village and loot it!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Let's go," they all shouted in unison as they rushed forward.

"This isn't good," Kakashi said.

Naruto asked, "Kakashi-sensei! Isn't there some technique you could use to take them all out at once?"

"Not now. Not after using the Lightning Blade and all my other jutsus, I've exhausted my chakra, for the time being."

An arrow flew out of nowhere and landed directly in front of the thugs. Everyone turned around.

All the people from the village had arrived to help, they shouted, "Stop where you are."

"This island's our home. One step further and you'll die where you stand!"

At the head of the villagers was Inari and Tsunami.

Tazuna said as tears welled up in his eyes, "Inari…All of you…"

"Inari!" Naruto shouted happily.

Inari smiled, "It's being a hero, arriving in the nick of time and stuff!"

Naruto smiled fiendishly… "I'm not missing out on the fun!" _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_

_I can't manage anything solid with my chakra so low, _Kakashi thought. _But a bluff should be enough for these bozos! Shadow Clone Jutsu! Kakashi style._ The thugs were already panicking. "Still thinking of taking us on," Kakashi and his clones said in unison.

The thugs began running and jumping off of the bridge. The villagers all let out a cheer.

While they were cheering Kakashi walked over to Zabuza. Zabuza said to him, "Looks like it's all over."

"Yeah."

"Kakashi, do me a favor."

Kakashi lowered his headband over his Sharingan, "What is it?"

"Take me too him," Zabuza said. "I want to see his face…one last time."

"Sure." Kakashi picked up Zabuza and carried him over to Haku.

"Thank you…Kakashi."

Kakashi stepped away from the pair.

Zabuza said to Haku as he touched the boy's face, "If I could…If I were able to. I'd go to the same place as you…Haku." Zabuza lay very still as snow began to fall.

Naruto was crying as he said, "He…was born in a village where it snowed a lot."

Kakashi said, "I see…That boy's spirit was as pure and clean as freshly fallen snow." _Who knows Zabuza? Maybe you will go to that place… Who's to say?_

Naruto had begun to walk towards Tazuna and the others. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Tazuna was carrying, "BRIGHT EYES!" He bolted forward.

Kakashi whipped around when he heard Naruto's cry. When he saw Naruto bolting towards Tazuna, he quickly followed suit, easily overtaking Naruto, even though he was exhausted.

He stopped right in front of Tazuna and took Sara out of his arms, yelling, "Why didn't you try to stop the bleeding?"

Sakura cowered before him, "We tried but every time we removed the pressure to check, the blood just came forth again."

"That's why you keep the pressure on the wound if that happens!" Kakashi snapped, as he pressed his right hand against Sara's right side.

Sakura asked cautiously, "Shouldn't you have something on your hands to keep any infection ou-…"

"I don't have time for that now!" Kakashi snapped at her once again. Sakura hid behind Tazuna, to avoid Kakashi's wrath.

Tazuna said gently, "We need to get her to my place, so you can treat her."

Kakashi nodded and allowed Tazuna to lead the way. Naruto skidded to a halt and stared at his friend, "Will she be okay?" He asked nervously, his eyes threatening to release tears.

Something in Naruto's expression kept Kakashi from snapping at him too, instead he said gently, "I don't know, Naruto. We'll see."

Tazuna led the way as quickly as possible, they were all walking as fast as they could, trying to make sure that they didn't hurt any of the wounded.

Kakashi fell behind, as he tried not to jostle his precious cargo. The bleeding had finally stopped, but Sara's breathing was shallow, and she was very pale. Kakashi pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes to fight back tears that threatened to overcome him. "Don't die on me…" He said as he kissed her forehead. "I don't know if…if I could go on without seeing you…again…"

Sara opened her eyes as he did this, her vision was blurred and her hearing was haywire. _Is this a dream…? No. He's here, he's really here! Damn it! Why can't I see clearly…_She drifted off again.

Once they were at Tazuna's, Kakashi quickly washed his hands and began to clean Sara's wound, before he stitched it up. He came out of the room which was being referred to as, "the makeshift hospital" and nodded at the rest of his students, before he collapsed, exhausted, on his mat.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and said, "Sensei…shouldn't you tend to Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura, while Kakashi heaved himself up, exhaustion, and something that looked like defeat showing in his eyes, as he began to yank out the senbon, as gently as he could, snapping at Sasuke, when he flinched.

Sasuke finally darted away from Kakashi, with a few senbon still stuck in him. Kakashi snorted and threw his hands up in exasperation, before he lay down and fell asleep.

Sakura asked, an unusually subdued Naruto, "Is it just me, or is Kakashi-sensei acting differently since Sara isn't here?"

Naruto looked hopefully, towards the room where Sara was in, since he heard his friend's name, before he looked at the ground again, feeling depressed.

Sasuke answered Sakura's question, "Yeah. He's acting gruffer and he has less patience for us and our mistakes. Sasuke lay on his side, since he had a senbon in his rear end, which is why he'd made such a fuss.

Sara awoke to hear Kakashi scolding Naruto, something along the lines of Naruto not being able to see her. She tried to say, "He can come in," it came out more like "hesh cancomeinsh" since she hadn't been awake for 3 days. Kakashi automatically shut the door in a very happy Naruto's face.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as he walked towards her.

"Okay," She said, once she had awakened more. She tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't," Kakashi said as he gently pushed her back down. "I don't want you to tear your stitches out."

"Stitches?" Sara asked before she remembered the fight on the bridge. She felt her side. "Who stitched me up?"

"I did," Kakashi replied.

Sara quickly pulled up the blankets and regretted it as the stitches tugged at her skin.

Kakashi gave her an exasperated look as he moved the blankets and lifted her shirt slightly to check her stitches. "You don't have anything that I haven't seen before."

"Perverted jônin," Sara snapped at him.

Kakashi replied calmly, "I am not. Would you have preferred that I had let you die?"

"Yes," Sara responded quietly.

"What?" Kakashi stared at her horrified.

"It's not like anyone cares about me," Sara whispered.

"That's not true and you know it!" Kakashi said angrily.

Sara snapped at him, "Fine, then name five people who care about me!"

Kakashi paused to think, "Well, there's Lord Hokage."

"I'll give you that one."

"Iruka."

"Wrong, try again!"

"Naruto."

"…stupid jônin."

"That Shikamaru, kid."

"…"

"Sakura and Sasuke, Tiégra, Enaki, and myself."

"What!"

"Not to mention the shinobi that took care of you."

"He doesn't care," Sara said sadly, "Or he wouldn't have left me, after he took me here.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. "I brought you here."

"Oh!" _Stupid jônin, stupid eyesight, stupid hearing!_ "But, you don't care about me, Master Kakashi."

"Yes I do," Kakashi replied. "I told you before that you're my favorite student."

"Yeah," Sara looked away from him.

Kakashi decided to say, "I think I should tell you more about that shinobi." She quickly met his gaze, her eyes showing anticipation. "He's twenty-six, his ideal weight is 149lbs, and he's pretty laid-back." He watched for any sign that he had given himself away. "Oh, and he was once the Head of the Anbu Black Ops." He quickly blinked, _odd… I thought that I saw fear in her eyes for a minute…I'll have to keep that in mind._

Sara asked him suddenly, "How old are you, Master Kakashi."

"Why do you ask?" Kakashi countered.

"Just curious."

"How old do you and the others think I am?"

"Well," Sara said hesitantly. "Naruto thinks you're 50 or older." Kakashi's eyes widened in astonishment. "Sakura thinks you're in your 40's, Sasuke thinks that you're in your 30's, and I think you're in your late 20's."

Kakashi said, "You're a good guesser. I'm 26."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really," Kakashi said as he smiled at her. "Do you really want to sit up?"

"Yes."

"Than sit up slowly, okay?"

Sara nodded and sat up as slowly as possible.

Kakashi asked, "Are you hungry at all?"

She replied, "Just a little."

"Okay," Kakashi said smiling. "I'll be right back." He left the room. Once he was gone, Naruto snuck in.

"I made it!" Naruto whispered to her triumphantly. "How are you feeling, Bright Eyes?"

"Okay," she whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"So, grouchy butt out there doesn't know I'm in here," Naruto replied.

"A 'grouchy butt' eh, Naruto?" Kakashi said as he stood behind him, two bowls of ramen in his hands.

Naruto looked up at him, "It was a joke, sensei!"

"Get out," Kakashi said in a deadly quiet voice. Naruto fled.

Sara said, annoyed, "He could have stayed."

Kakashi handed her a bowl, "It's best if you get your rest, not be pestered with questions." Kakashi sat down and waited for her to start eating before he began eating.

Without looking at him she asked, "Master Kakashi…how much DO you weigh?"

Kakashi choked on his ramen. "Wh-what?"

"How much do you weigh?" She repeated.

Kakashi said evasively, "I'm at my ideal weight."

"Then why won't you answer?"

"Because, it's not your concern!"

"Admit it," She taunted. "You're chubby."

"I am not!" Kakashi said a little too quickly.

She continued to taunt him, "Maybe overweight might be a better word."

Kakashi snapped, "I weigh 159, only ten pounds above my ideal weight, okay?"

"Yep," she said happily. She had already finished her ramen and her eyes began to shut. Kakashi set his down and pulled up her blankets. "Thanks," she murmured, her groggy mind not realizing that this was strange behavior for a jônin.

"Get some rest," he said as he picked up her bowl and left the room.

Once she was asleep, Kakashi made sure that he kept an eye on her. Now that she was awake, he didn't want her to go back into unconsciousness. As he watched her, he laughed at himself, _stupid jônin indeed! I keep torturing myself, by staying near her… I'll never adopt her, and she'll never know who am I…this does bring back memories…I should get some rest._ Kakashi lay on his mat and fell asleep for the first time in 3 days.

Sara woke up the next morning, needing to use the bathroom. She carefully maneuvered herself out of the bed, cautious of her stitches. _I hope those can come out soon, they're itching like mad!_ She stared down at Kakashi, who was sound asleep. _I should be back before he wakes up_.

Once she exited the bathroom, she was practically tackled by her teammates. "What the-…!" She said as Naruto hugged her. "Naruto…let go!" Naruto released her smiling.

Sakura hugged her next, a little more carefully, "I'm glad you're okay!"

"You are?" Sara questioned, perplexed by everyone's behavior.

Sakura stared at her, looking sheepish, "I thought you were going to die, and Kakashi-sensei didn't really say anything, he rarely left your room."

"Wait-what?"

Sasuke answered, "Kakashi, hasn't had any sleep for the past three days, and he rarely left your side."

"You're kidding…right?" Sara asked hopefully.

Naruto shook his head back and forth, "No, he was really different too, like…like…"

"Like he had a different personality," Sakura finished for him. "He wasn't fun to be around. He wasn't the teacher we've grown accustomed too."

Sara began laughing, "I think you guys are nuts!"

"It's true," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, believe it," Naruto added. "He even threatened us…making it twice that he's threatened me!"

"I only threatened you three so you'd know not to disturb her," Kakashi said as he walked out of the room. He glanced worriedly at Sara, "Everything okay?"

She felt awkward under his gaze; she didn't like the look in his eyes. It was an emotion she wasn't familiar with, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good," Kakashi said, before he moved off into the kitchen.

She shuddered once he was gone. She was startled when Sakura snapped her fingers, "I've got it! He looks at Sara like she's his daughter!"

Sara stared at her dumbfounded before shouting, "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?"

"I think she's right," Naruto agreed. "I've seen lots of parents look at their kids like that."

"Shut up!" Sara snapped at him. Naruto cowered in fear.

Kakashi entered the room again, having heard the shouting, "Everything okay in here?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yes!" Sara snapped, still glaring at her teammates.

Kakashi didn't buy it. "I think you need more rest." He herded her back into the room and made sure she was lying down before he left the room again, leaving the door open.

Sara glared out at her teammates, _how could they be so stupid? Kakashi, look at ME like a daughter! Stupid!... No one will ever look at me that way… I'm nothing more than Sheatan to them…_

Kakashi walked back into the room, carrying some breakfast for her. He stopped when he saw her expression. He quickly shut the door and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she responded. She grabbed a bowl of cereal, "Thanks, Master Kakashi."

Kakashi wanted to ask her again, as to what was wrong, but he resisted the urge. He knew that he shouldn't be forming any bond with her that was stronger than teacher and student. He knew it'd be cruel to both of them to pretend he could be her guardian. A voice in the back of his mind asked, _but what if you could be just that?_

Kakashi groaned inwardly. He was beginning to get sick of that little voice in his head that kept asking the questions, he refused to ask. "Sara," he said, trying to get her attention. She turned to look at him, "Today, I would like to take out your stitches, if you're up to it."

Sara looked at him warily, "What do you mean, 'if you're up to it'?"

"I don't have anything to put you out with," Kakashi stated in a matter of fact tone. "You'd be awake for the entire process."

Sara would not meet his gaze. _Okay, think clearly now. Take an assessment of how you're feeling…I want those stitches out!_ She looked at him, "You can take them out today."

Kakashi nodded. He would have asked her if she was sure, if it hadn't been for the look in her eyes.

Later that day, as Kakashi walked in with all he needed to remove the stitches, Sara asked him, "Do I have to remove my shirt?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm afraid so."

Sara was thoroughly embarrassed as she pulled off her shirt.

Kakashi thought, _at least she's modest._ He looked at her as he squatted down, "It'd be best if you didn't watch the process." He then set to work on removing the stitches.

Sara felt each tug as Kakashi removed the stitches. _He was right though. I'm glad I'm not watching! It doesn't hurt too badly._ She was startled when she heard Kakashi say, "There, all done."

She stared down at her side; the wound was healing nicely, and she really didn't mind the fact that it would leave a scar. She said to Kakashi, "Thanks."

He nodded before saying, "I'd like you to sleep in here one more night, just to be sure you get a good night's sleep."

Kakashi waited for her to argue but she said, "Okay, fair enough." Kakashi nodded once again as he left the room.

Sara couldn't stop herself from smiling when she heard Naruto ask Kakashi, "Can I go see her?"

"No," Kakashi practically snarled. "You will wait till tomorrow, or I really will kill you."

_I can't believe it! He really did threaten Naruto!_ Sara thought as she stared at the closed door.

**Beach Fun!**

By the end of the week and midway through the next, Sara was doing much better, and so was Sasuke (who was rudely awakened in the night, by Kakashi pulling out the last senbon). Sara and the rest of Squad Seven were all beginning to have cabin fever.

Kakashi, noticing his students restlessness, said, "How about we all go done to the beach and relax a little?"

"Wahoo!" They all shouted together, including Sasuke.

Kakashi laughed, "I'll take that as a yes!"

They all changed into their swimsuits/swim trunks and packed a change of clothes before they headed down to the beach.

Once they were there, everyone but Kakashi (who was still wearing his everyday clothing) was in the water and having fun. Kakashi was just reading his book.

Sara sank in the water as she watched Kakashi. She finally stopped sinking when the water was over her mouth; she had a fiendish gleam in her eyes. Sara rose up out of the water and whispered, "Naruto!"

Naruto swam over to her, "Yeah?"

"What if we all pull a prank on Master Kakashi?" Sara asked. Naruto looked at her eagerly. "Okay, we're going to have to convince Sasuke and Sakura to help, so here's what we do…"

A few minutes later, found Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Sara, perched on a tree branch above their teacher, holding a bucket full of sand. Sara held up three fingers and counted down before they dumped the bucket on Kakashi. They all quickly fled to the water.

Once they were in the water they stared at the log that was where their teacher had been. "Stupid jônin…" Sara muttered under her breath. Everyone in the water whipped around when they heard a small splash, like someone diving, or a big fish jumping.

Sakura asked nervously, "What was tha-ahhh!" Sakura was suddenly pulled underwater.

"Sakura!" They all shouted as they looked around wildly for her.

Naruto looked pale and pointed back towards shore. They all turned to look and saw Kakashi holding Sakura by her ankles. They heard him say, "Nothing but a small fry." He gently tossed Sakura onto the shore, where she complained, "Now I've got sand all over me!" Kakashi had already disappeared again.

Naruto was whipping around wildly, trying to see where Kakashi would strike next only to be dragged under. Kakashi was seen near the shoreline, once again, he muttered as he tossed Naruto onto the shore, "One of the bigger catches of the day."

Sasuke and Sara stayed close to each other as they looked for Kakashi. A few seconds later, Sasuke let out a shocked cry before he was dragged under. Kakashi appeared, once again, near the shoreline, "Still not the right fish," he said as he flung a disgruntled Sasuke onto the shore.

Sara watched with apprehension as Kakashi surfaced dived under a wave. _Crap! Where is he? I know where he's going to strike…so…if I move…_ Sara surfaced dived underwater only to hit something hard, releasing the breath she had been holding. She and Kakashi came up sputtering and rubbing the top of their heads since they had collided with each other.

Kakashi recovered more quickly and made a grab at Sara. Sara managed to surface dive and go right between his legs. "Rotten little, thing…" Kakashi muttered as he dove after her. He easily caught her near the shore and smiled under his mask as he pulled her up out of the water. "Finally, I caught the fish that pulled a prank on my shadow clone." He went to gently toss her onto the shore.

Sara, feeling Kakashi was going to toss her, grabbed his neck at the last minute and they both fell back into the water. She was still holding onto Kakashi's neck when he resurfaced coughing, more from fear of what would happen if she let go.

Kakashi walked up onto the shore and deposited her in the sand. "Hey!" She said indignantly.

Kakashi replied, "That will teach you to try and pull a prank on me!" Sara and the others nodded their heads, reluctantly, in agreement. "Now go dry off and change. Than you guys can kick back and enjoy this afternoon."

After they had all changed, Naruto was looking mischievously at Kakashi. "Bright Eyes," he whispered. "What do you say to a little fun?"

Sara followed his gaze, before she shouted, "Dog pile on the jônin!"

Kakashi, who had been reading his book, said startled, "What!"

Sara and the others tackled Kakashi. Kakashi smiled under his mask as he began rough housing with them, cuffing them with restrained blows, and they did likewise back. As the rough housing wore on Sara leaped onto his back.

Kakashi's eye widened as pain shot up his back, "Get off!"

"Not until you admit you're chubby," Sara said, not hearing his tone.

"GET THE HELL OFF!" Kakashi shouted.

Sara immediately jumped off, wondering what had happened to ruin the fun. Kakashi had almost doubled over, and he was holding his back.

"I broke Master Kakashi!" She said, thoroughly alarmed.

Kakashi had to laugh at that as he straightened up, his back cracking with protest, "You didn't break me…it's just an old injury acting up, that's all. But, no more jumping on the jônin, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Sara said, glad that Kakashi was okay.

"Why don't we head back?" Kakashi asked them all.

No one argued with him as he led the way back to Tazuna's.

**Leaving Bright Eyes**

The rest of the week had pretty much flown by; Squad Seven would be heading home the next day, much to everyone's disbelief.

"Time sure flew by fast," Tazuna commented as he helped Tsunami clean up the table.

Kakashi replied, "It sure did, and we thank you for your hospitality. I'm not sure what we would have done without it."

"It's the least I could do, after I tricked you and your squad," Tazuna replied, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Kakashi looked towards where his squad was sleeping, and at one in particular who was moving in their sleep more than ever.

Sara twisted and turned, it seemed like she would never be still.

_Awww! What the heck is this one about!_

_ Suddenly, it seemed like they had all just gotten back from the beach, and Naruto sneezed loudly, "Excuse me," he said as he wiped his dripping nose._

_ Kakashi said, "Well, it looks like we won't be going home any time soon."_

_ "Why?" She asked._

_ "We can't go back if Naruto's sick. We're going to have to wait until he's better."_

_ The dream skipped showing each of them getting sick one right after another, first Kakashi, then Sakura, then Sara, and finally Sasuke. Then it skipped to where everyone was better and they were packing to leave._

_ As Sara was packing Tsunami came up to her and asked, "What are you doing?"_

_ "I'm getting ready to leave," Sara replied feeling slightly annoyed._

_ "No you're not," Tsunami said._

_ "What!"_

_ "You're not better yet."_

_ "Yes I am!" She turned towards the window to see Kakashi and the others leaving…_

Kakashi was the only one watching as Sara rose up out of her blankets, still asleep. Tsunami and Tazuna had gone to bed hours ago. _What are you up to? Wait don't!_

Sara was still dreaming_, "No!" She shouted, "Don't leave me behind!" She dashed towards the window and crashed right through it onto the porch…_ Sara jolted awake as she felt lots of stings coming from her arms. She moved to get up and flinched as the stings became more persistent.

She heard Kakashi say behind her, "I was hoping that you wouldn't jump through the window, but…" He sighed, "I was wrong."

Sara stood up as Kakashi squatted in front of her. He said, "Let me take a look at those cuts." He gently grabbed her left arm first and began to gently remove the glass shards, and he did the same for the right, before he cleaned and bandaged them both. "Now," He said as he stood up. "Would you like to talk about the dream?"

Sara looked up at him for a few moments before she nodded her head, yes, and sat down on the edge of the porch. Kakashi sat down next to her. She only explained to the part where they were leaving her when Kakashi interrupted, "It sounds like you want to stay here…"

"Wait…what?" She asked.

"From what I've heard of your dream and what I've seen with my own eyes…you want to stay." Kakashi said sadly.

Sara looked at him uneasily, "I still don't understand."

Kakashi sighed, "This is the best place you've probably ever experienced. A loving family…this is everything you've ever dreamed of. A loving mother, a caring grandfather, and an annoying little brother…"

"But I-…"

Kakashi interrupted, "If you want to stay that's fine, I'm sure Lord Hokage would understand…" Kakashi paused. "Sara…" She looked at him. "Promise me…before you make your decision…that you'll weigh all the options before deciding."

"I promise," she said solemnly.

"Good," Kakashi said getting up. "Now, go and sleep on what we've discussed."

Sara watched as Kakashi went back inside and began to think,_ do I really want to stay here… Master Kakashi's right when he says that it's everything I wish that I had…But I don't want this family…I want…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi shouting from inside, "I said SLEEP on it!"

She laughed quietly to herself as she walked inside and lay down on her mat. She teased Kakashi, "What's the matter Master Kakashi? Can't sleep when I'm awake."

Kakashi whispered back to her, "Yes, because you're more likely to pull a stunt than the others."

She smiled to herself as she drifted off; Kakashi had given her an idea.

The next morning as they were all preparing to leave, Sara walked up to Kakashi as he packed. He looked up at her and understanding flashed in his eyes. "You're staying," he stated.

"Yeah," she said, trying not to meet his gaze.

He asked her, "Have you told Naruto?" She shook her head. "Are you even planning on telling him?" She shook her head again. "All right…it's your decision."

As she walked away, Kakashi felt his heart breaking, _no! I can't lose her again! Why am I still sitting here packing? I need to tell her! That would make her stay! I could still keep her close!...who am I fooling…I know I won't do that…_

An hour or two later, they were all standing on the bridge, saying their goodbyes. Tazuna said to them, "Thank you, the bridge would never have been completed without your help…Things are going to be dull around here once you leave."

Kakashi nodded his head in thanks while Naruto said, "No problem, Tazuna man, we'll pop in every once in awhile!"

Inari said through his tears, "You'd better!"

Naruto said trying not to cry himself, "It's okay to cry Inari if you want."

"I'm not gonna cry!" Inari said. "But you can cry Naruto!"

"No way," Naruto said turning his back. "See ya." Inari and Naruto began to cry.

"Okay," Naruto said once he had recovered, "Let's go!"

They all began walking, Kakashi in the lead. Naruto suddenly stopped when he realized Sara wasn't with them. Naruto turned around and asked Sara, who was standing with Tazuna and his family, "Bright Eyes? What are you doing?"

Sara refused to meet his gaze, "My place is here, Naruto."

"Wh-what?"

"I don't belong in the village. I never have and I never will. I'm sorry," she said, still avoiding his gaze.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on. We need to get going."

"You're just going to let her stay?" Naruto asked, feeling hurt, as tears streamed down his face.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said kindly, "Sometimes…the people we care about have to take different paths than our own…and even though those paths diverge…they do meet up again…eventually…"

Naruto followed Kakashi with one last dejected look at Sara. He began to sob uncontrollably as he walked.

Sakura glanced back also, _are we really leaving Sara behind? We can't! We need to think of ways to tell her that she belongs in the village!_

_ How can she give up the life of a shinobi?_ Sasuke wondered. _It seemed like she enjoyed it more than anything in the world…and how can she leave Naruto behind?_

Kakashi tried to ignore Naruto's sobs, since that was exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to cry out his sorrows to the world and let them know how much it hurt to leave her behind.

Naruto was still sobbing when Kakashi said, "Let's take a head count for the heck of it," Kakashi was trying to take his mind off Sara.

Naruto trembled as he tried to control his sobbing when a hand came over his mouth and a familiar voice whispered, "Keep quiet!" Naruto would have screamed with joy, had he not been told to keep quiet.

Sara made her way up to Sasuke and Sakura telling them to do the same thing while Kakashi finally called out, "Naruto."

Naruto pretended to still be upset as he said, "Here."

"Sasuke."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, trying to sound uninterested.

"Sakura."

Sakura made sure to sound upset when she said, "Present."

Kakashi managed to choke out, "Sara." He tried not to imagine the silence that would follow.

Sara responded, "Yo!"

Kakashi whirled around, while the others laughed. Kakashi restrained himself from wrapping her in his arms. Instead, he said, "I'm glad you decided to come home. You are a valuable shinobi to the Hidden Leaf Village. And I know for a fact that everyone in this squad would have missed you."

Kakashi turned around and had a bit of a spring to his step.

Sara muttered to Naruto, "Doesn't Master Kakashi look like he's skipping like a little girl."

Kakashi controlled himself better after that.

**Kakashi vs. Iruka**

The next morning, as the squad was waiting for Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were trying to figure out why Sara's arm was split open and why Naruto had a black eye. They knew better than to press for details.

Kakashi arrived three hours late, as usual. As he arrived he said, "Good morning…everyone? What happened?"

Sara refused to meet his gaze as she said, "I tripped down the stairs split open my arm and knocked Naruto into one of the door handles."

"I see…" Kakashi said thoughtfully as he handed Naruto an ice pack. He walked up to Sara and examined the wound. _What kind of an idiot does she think I am?_ He began to bandage her arm. Once he was done he whispered to her, "I know for a fact that this wound consists of kunai cuts." Sara paled. "I can tell this by the depths of the cuts, the main one is deeper than the others, that I'm assuming you made to make it look like you had split your arm open… If you ever want to talk to me, I'm always here."

Sara rolled her eyes at him and said, "Whatever."

Naruto looked from Kakashi to Sara before saying, "Bright Eyes has…Yipes!" Naruto had to dodge a shuriken that had been aimed at his head. Naruto snapped at Sara, "Someone needs to know!"

"No! No one does! It's my problem!" Sara snapped back.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "What were you going to say, Naruto?"

Sara glared at Naruto as he said, "Never mind…it's nothing."

Kakashi sighed with exasperation. _Naruto knows what's going on, but Sara won't let him talk…_ "Well team," Kakashi began, changing the subject. "Let's go do our missions for the day."

Later that day, after Naruto had been dragged through a mine field by a dog, attacked by a woman whose herbs he pulled out, and he was almost fell off a waterfall, Naruto was being carried by Sara and Sasuke.

Sakura grumbled, "You had to overdo it."

"You're such a loser," Sasuke stated.

Naruto snapped at Sasuke as he stopped hobbling, "That does it! I've had it with you! One more word! I dare ya!"

"Shut up," Sara said as she easily yanked Naruto back, causing him to trip.

Kakashi said, "It seems that lately your teamwork has been non-existent."

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "Sasuke you're always messing up our teamwork.

Sasuke replied, "He was talking to you, loser."

Sara muttered, "I think he was talking to both of you."

Sasuke ignored her completely, "If you're tired of being my lesser, why don't you just get better than I am?"

Sakura thought to herself, _somehow these guys have managed to become worse than before._

Sasuke bit his thumb in thought, _there are guy out there…just like that masked kid. And I'm stuck here doing missions with a loser._

Kakashi decided to let them talk it out and began to read his book when he heard a hawk cry, he glanced upwards. _Already? _"Let's call it a day, team. I've got to go hand in my report."

"I'm going home," Sasuke announced as he began walking off.

Sara began walking homewards also, "Same here," she shouted back over her shoulder. _Is it possible that Naruto and Sasuke could get any worse…Horrid thought! I think I'm going to check out the library to research a certain shinobi…_

Kakashi turned in his report, and was caught in a corner by Iruka.

"Thanks for your report, Kakashi," Iruka said cheerfully. "How's Naruto? He's not causing too much trouble I hope!"

Kakashi looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed by Iruka's questions, "Naruto's…doing well."

Iruka was oblivious, "Your team's been doing a lot lately, I rarely see him anymore."

"Well," Kakashi said, trying to lighten Iruka's mood. "Naruto is in competition with Sasuke, so to speak, you know how it is. They're like a couple of dogs circling each other. It does keep Naruto on his toes, and where Sasuke slacks off, Sara easily pulls up the slack. Naruto doesn't really get a break. He's hoping to catch up to his hero…you."

Iruka blushed, "Really?"

Later that afternoon, as Sara was diligently reading _Anbus Throughout History_ in her room. Kakashi was at a meeting.

Lord Hokage was speaking, "By now you all may have guessed why you're here."

Kakashi murmured, "Is it really that time?"

A shinobi next to Kakashi asked, "Have you informed the other lands yet? I believe I've seen some of their ninja in our village. When is it to be?"

"One week from today," Lord Hokage announced. "To make it official, I hereby announce that in seven days time, on July 1st, we shall begin the Chûnin Exam. Now then… let's hear from those overseeing the instruction of the newest genin." He waited for Kakashi and two others to step forward. "Masters Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma, do any of you have students you'd like to recommend for the Chûnin Exam? Remember, the students need to have completed eight missions."

Iruka was watching from the sidelines, _to be truly qualified the students should probably have double that amount. It's too soon for them anyway, so why's he even asking?_

"You may begin, Kakashi," Lord Hokage stated.

Kakashi raised his right hand in front of his body with his index and middle fingers erect. "Squad Seven, led by Kakashi, consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sara Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, and Sakura Haruno. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Hatake. That all four are ready for the Chûnin Exam."

"What?" Iruka whispered aghast.

Kurenai did the same as Kakashi, as did Asuma, recommending all of their students for the exam.

Lord Hokage commented, "It's strange that you three all assented without hesitation."

Iruka said suddenly, "J-just a moment."

"Yes, Iruka?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Lord Hokage," Iruka began. "Forgive me if I'm overstepping. But all of the genin named were my students while at the Academy. They are all gifted, certainly, and they're all committed and talented, but it's far too soon. For kids that young to be stepping up to the chûnin level, they don't have the experience required. They need more time to mature for this exam. I don't understand why their superiors can't see that."

Kakashi stated, "I was six years younger than Naruto when I attained the rank of chûnin, Iruka."

"Naruto's not like you!" Iruka snapped at him. "Do you want to destroy those children? You all know what the call the Chûnin Exams, don't you?"

Kakashi replied, "They're always complaining about not having a challenge in their missions, a little pain would do them good. Let's admit it; breaking their spirits would be fun."

"Are you out of your mind?" Iruka asked, appalled at Kakashi's words.

_Perhaps…_ "It was a joke, Iruka," Kakashi said. "I understand how you feel, I really do, and I'm sorry if my recommendation upsets you, but I stand by it."

Iruka said the first thing that came to his mind, "Naruto and Sara could die!"

"I'm aware of that," Kakashi replied. "And I could easily hold back one of them, since the Chûnin Exam only requires groups of three. But I won't."

"But…" Iruka tried to challenge Kakashi again.

Kurenai said, "Kakashi, finish this up already."

Kakashi said coldly, "It's none of your concern. They're not your student's anymore. They are soldiers under my command."

Iruka glared at Kakashi.

Asuma watched Iruka's glare. _What a pest._

Meanwhile, Sara was reading feverishly: _**Kakashi Hatake was made Head of the Anbu Black Ops at age 14. He excelled at all he did. It is unclear at the time of publication if he helped with the cleanup after Phoenix attacked the village. He was made Head Anbu six days after that event. He killed one Leaf Village shinobi while in this position, but was never removed from his position. He stepped down at age 19, when Hanashi became the Head Anbu. Two years later he left the Anbu all together when Itachi took command.**_

Sara lunged for a more up to date book that she had stuffed under her bed, along with a bunch of others that had references to Kakashi. She opened it up and began to read: _**Kakashi is well known as the Mirror Move Ninja, but in the village he's more known for his time as Head Anbu since during that time he…**_

**Refresher Course**

The next morning as Squad Seven stood on a bridge waiting for Kakashi, Sara was trying not to doze off, _stupid books! They all had the same information, but it was useful. I now know more about Master Kakashi, since he seems to know so much about me, it only seems fair._ She closed her eyes as Sakura complained about her hair. Sara managed to drown her out just as Naruto joined in.

Sasuke wasn't as lucky, _it's still only early morning and they've already managed to tick me off._

Kakashi finally arrived (three hours late) "Good morning, everyone!" He said cheerfully. "I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life!"

Sakura snapped at him, "You are such a liar, Sensei, and would it kill you to be sorry just once?"

Kakashi smiled, "In any case, I've recommended all three of you for the Chûnin Exam. It is- Hey!"

A very excited Naruto had tackled Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, I love you!"

"Don't slobber on my vest!" Kakashi yanked Naruto off. Before he could continue a very excited Sara tackled him with a hug, "Master Kakashi, you're the greatest!"

Kakashi reluctantly yanked her off. _I hate my job…_ "Anyway, I'll give you your applications another day, since I don't want anyone to lose theirs." He pointedly stared at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"This exam is optional, you don't have to take it if you don't want to, but either way, I have six days to make sure that you're all thoroughly prepared, so I will be training each of you one on one for a set amount of time," Kakashi said. "Sasuke, you will train with me the first half of today, and Sakura will train with me the rest of the day. Naruto, tomorrow you will train with me, and Sara, you'll be training with me for four days."

"What?" Sara questioned. "Shouldn't Naruto be training with you longer? No offense, Naruto."

"None taken," Naruto stated. "I actually agree."

"We all do," Sakura added. Sara shot them all grateful looks.

Kakashi stated, "Out of all of you, you need my attention the most."

Sara glared at him.

_Now what did I do? _Kakashi wondered as he received the glare. "Sakura, Sara. I also want you two to go get a refresher course from the girls' Academy teacher, I've already arranged it."

Sakura started dragging a furious Sara away from Kakashi, before she did something she'd regret. Kakashi had never seen such a livid expression on Sara's face.

Once they were out of sight, Kakashi asked Naruto, "Did I say something to upset her?"

Naruto looked at him incredulously, "You just sent Bright Eyes to her living hell, and you said she was the worst out of all of us…What do you think?"

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, "I never said she was the worst out of all of you, that's you Naruto." Naruto shot him a dirty look. "And why is a refresher course a living hell?" Kakashi avoided explaining why Sara would have three days of training.

"Because, Bright Eyes is **NOT** the stereotype kunoichi," Naruto stated, matter of fact like.

Sasuke muttered, "I didn't know you knew such big word, Naruto."

Kakashi sighed as Naruto lunged, angrily, at Sasuke before Kakashi had to drag him off. "Naruto," Kakashi scolded. "I'm only going to let you stay here if you behave. It would be a bother if I had to get you for the performance later today."

"Performance?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see."

Meanwhile, Sakura had finally released Sara, who was still livid. Sakura said cautiously, "Sara…"

Sara glanced her way, "What?"

"Well…why do you think Kakashi-sensei wants us to get a refresher course?"

Sara scowled ahead, "Because he's a $%#$ and a #%%^*& son of a $%^&!" Sakura was already cringing away. Sara saw her friend's expression and stopped, "Sorry, he just pisses me off!"

Sakura sighed, when she saw Sara's smile. Sakura confided, "Sara, I-I don't think I can do the Chûnin Exam…" She waited for her teammate's barbed tongue to strike her.

Instead of yelling, Sara said, "That's fine. I don't want anyone to feel pressured."

Sakura watched as the sun got behind Sara and she would have sworn that her friend was wearing a Chûnin vest. _What the…? It was my imagination and a trick of the light… I need to quit worrying over small things… It's starting to get to me!_

Sara looked at her, "Something wrong?"

"You'll laugh, but I'll tell you anyway," Sakura said. "Just now, it looked like you were wearing a Chûnin vest, you looked…leader like…"

Sara did laugh, "Me? A leader! I'm not that type."

"No you're not," A new voice said. "You could never be a leader, Sheatan, you don't have the patience."

Sakura gasped as Ino walked up, _what's the pig trying to do? Get us in trouble? No one is supposed to call Sara that! I'll rip her to shreds! _The Inner Sakura finished.

Sara sighed, "Hey, Pig! Or perhaps Boar in the Mountain would be a better greeting?"

Ino glared at her.

_Wow! Sara didn't even flinch from Ino._ Sakura thought.

Hinata walked up to them, "So-umm…" She said in her soft voice. "Did your teachers also ask you to do a refresher course."

"Of course!" Ino stated.

Sara scowled. Hinata asked Sara, "H-ho-how's N-Na-Naruto?"

"He's doing pretty well," Sara commented.

Sakura added, "Yeah, if he doesn't tick anyone else off." Hinata looked a tad upset by that, but she was ignored. Sakura watched as they all fell back and allowed Sara to take the lead. _She's a natural leader! But…no one has realized it. Wait… Does she know? She must! So…why does she let Sasuke take the lead all the time?_

They arrived at the Academy where they had all experienced the lessons of kunoichis, from their girls Academy teacher. They all walked into the building and then a room where Suzume-sensei was teaching. Suzume-sensei looked up from her teaching, "Ah, I'm glad you were all able to make it. Take a seat in the front row, if you please."

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata watched as Sara's eyes narrowed with fury.

_Is she using the Devil's Eyes? _Sakura wondered.

Sara was thinking, as her fury triggered her Devil's Eyes, _I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill that stupid jônin teacher of ours!_

They all sat down in the front row, Sara taking the aisle seat. Just in case she had to flee.

"Now class," Suzume-sensei began. "Today, we will be making flower arrangements, the one that is the best will go to Lord Hokage to display in his mansion. Up here on the counter are vases pick one and then you may begin."

Sara, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all grabbed vases, Ino grabbed the largest, it was brown and it looked like a basket. While Sara grabbed a small white vase that appeared to be a bunch of spheres put together. Once Ino had set her vase in front of her she grabbed as many flowers as she could carry. Sara, meanwhile, was just staring at her vase.

After a few minutes had passed, Sakura asked her, "Aren't you going to get any flowers?"

Sara didn't answer or move for a few seconds. She finally got up and grabbed some blue Forget-Me-Nots, lavender French-in-pots, and some light green foliage, and arranged them in a pleasing manner. Ino stared at her creation opened mouth.

Ino hissed at her, "You call that a flower arrangement."

"Sometimes, Ino," Sara said calmly, looking thoughtful. "Sometimes the simplest things in life are the most beautiful." Ino glared at her for a few minutes, before she began frantically putting hers together.

Sakura whispered to Sara, "You got that from Kakashi-sensei."

She whispered back, "Yeah, but don't tell him that, or his head won't be able to fit in the Hokage's Mansion."

Sakura laughed as she continued her flower arrangement.

After half an hour, Suzume-sensei said, "Time's up class."

Some of the younger students shouted, "There was a time limit."

Suzume continued, "Stop working on your arrangements and I'll look at them." She started near the back and made her way up to the front. She stopped at Sara's arrangement, before she picked it up for all of the class to see, "This class, is a very simple arrangement, yet it demonstrates how an arrangement should be done. This one will go to Lord Hokage's Mansion for display. Now, class, for the rest of the period you will write letters to Lord Hokage."

All of the younger students eagerly pulled out pencils and paper, while Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Sara, pulled there's out more slowly.

Sara hesitated as she stared at the blank paper before her. _Should I confide in Lord Hokage on some things? Like the looks Master Kakashi keeps giving me, with the emotion I can't identify. I think that'd be okay…Now…How do I keep Suzume-sensei from knowing? Code._

The message read like this once it was pieced together:

Lord Hokage, I was forced to take a refresher course, to explain this letter, but it came in handy. My teacher, Master Kakashi, is a pretty cool teacher, but every now and than he gives me looks with an emotion I can't identify, maybe you could explain it to me.

When Suzume grabbed the coded letter she shook her head, confused. Sara quickly wrote the above letter and ripped it apart, hiding it in the dry portions of the vase.

Sara and the others all sighed in relief when the bell rang signaling they were free. Sara was almost out the door, _yes! He didn't get that…_ Suzume called, "Sara." _NO! He found out about that! Death to the stupid jônin!_ Sara reluctantly walked back, receiving curious looks from the others.

Sakura saw the expression on Sara's face and thought better of asking her why she had been called back. A voice behind her called out, "Sakura."

Sakura turned to see Kakashi and the others waving at her. She ran up to them, "Sensei, Sara's inside and…"

Kakashi interrupted, "I know, don't worry about it."

Sakura wasn't so sure about the not worrying part.

Sara was listening to Suzume when she heard Kakashi's voice. She interrupted Suzume, "Suzume-sensei, may I be excused for a minute." Suzume gave her a skeptical look. "I promise that I'll come right back." Suzume allowed her to leave.

She ran outside and spotted Kakashi. "Hey, Master Kakashi!" Sara said cheerily as she waved.

Sakura wondered, _I thought she was ready to kill Kakashi-sensei, so what's she up to?_

_Oh no!_ Naruto thought. _Kakashi-sensei isn't going to know what hit him!_

Sara sidled up to Kakashi and said in a sweet voice, "Master Kakashi, I just wanted to thank you for being such a great teacher…"Sara elbowed Kakashi below the belt. Kakashi's eyes widened in pain, as Sara smiled up at him one last time before she disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto and the others began to follow, when they noticed Kakashi wasn't following.

Sakura asked, "Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?"

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds, before he replied in a harsh whisper. "No."

**The Forgotten Branch**

"Served you right, Kakashi," Kurenai said as she approached with her squad.

Kakashi replied sarcastically, "Thanks a lot."

Asuma asked as he walked up, "What did I miss?"

Kurenai replied, "Kakashi getting nailed." Asuma shuddered.

"So, who in your squad was once a chakra dancer, Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"I'll let it be a surprise," Kakashi answered. "At least a surprise for the genin." Naruto and the others looked at each other, all feeling very confused. Kakashi handed everyone tickets, "This one's on me."

"I never knew that you paid for things, Kakashi," Asuma muttered.

Kakashi shot him a dirty look. As the jônin waited for their students to enter the auditorium, Kakashi heard an annoying yet familiar voice, "Hey, Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed in frustration as Guy continued, "I didn't know you were also bringing your students here today."

Kakashi said, "Yes, it will be a good demonstration as to how far chakra control can be mastered."

Guy was nodding his head in agreement and Kakashi quickly handed over his ticket and left Guy standing there.

Kakashi and the others all found their seats easily. Kakashi sat in between Naruto and Asuma, with Shikamaru sitting in front of him and Kurenai sitting behind him. Kakashi waited patiently for the chakra dancing to begin.

Meanwhile, Sara had resigned herself to doing a performance of chakra dancing. She had enjoyed it when she was younger, but now she found it more of a hassle than anything else. As she walked out into the auditorium which consisted of a ton of seats, and the floor, you could say it was more of an arena, than an auditorium. As the song began to play (The Japanese Naruto theme 2), Sara looked around the crowd, just like she used to do and she spotted Naruto, and the other rookie ten, she froze. _No! If Naruto sees me dance… He'll know! _Her gaze rested on Kakashi and she glared at him, with extreme hatred.

Kakashi having locked his gaze with hers, lifted his hand up to his ear. Sara cocked her head at him, and he did it again.

_Shit! _Sara thought as she sprang into action, _Fire Style: Dancing Fire Leaves!_ She danced with the Dancing Fire Leaves Jutsu swirling around her, like a ribbon.

Naruto stared at her, feeling sick._ Bright Eyes is so…good, while I'm… How can we possibly be friends?_

As Sara danced her hair tie that held her hair in a ponytail broke. _No! _She thought as her hair swept into her face. _I've had that hair tie since the day I met Naruto…it can't break now!_

Naruto muttered out loud, "There's no way we can be friends…"

"Yes, you can," Kakashi said, turning towards Naruto. "She held herself back just so you two could graduate together. She is your friend Naruto. She just didn't want to show you what she could do."

Naruto nodded, he noticed Sara's hair and commented, "Wow! Bright Eyes looks pretty good."

Ino was furious as she watched Sara, _Arrgh! How can she be prettier than me? She's a freak! How did she manage to surpass me in looks too?_

Shikamaru smiled as he glanced over at his teammate, _Sara's never been the type to care about how she looks, unless you count that she likes to look fierce. Man…she sure is gorgeous… _Shikamaru felt Asuma tap him on the shoulder, "What?" He asked.

Asuma discreetly pointed at Kakashi, "I'd rein in your affection for her." Asuma whispered to him, "Because her teacher is very protective of his students."

Shikamaru cast an anxious look back at Kakashi. Kakashi was glaring at him. Shikamaru swallowed nervously, _I'll have to tread cautiously around him!_

Sara bowed as she finished dancing; sweat just starting to trickle down her neck.

Kakashi and Asuma exchanged a quick glance before shouting, "Encore, encore!"

Sara said as she straightened up, "Would all of the rookie genin come down here please." They all came down nervously. Sara said to them, "Don't worry, just do your specialty jutsu when I come around, pretend your fighting me." She turned someone backstage, "Turn off the lights."

The auditorium went pitch black. As the music began to play (the Japanese Naruto theme 9) Sara used her Dancing Fire Leaves jutsu and pretended to fight each and every one of them, their shadows were the only thing anyone saw.

Once it was over Asuma whistled while Kakashi shouted, again, "Encore!"

Sara approached Ino and Sakura, "Will you two sing, while I dance?"

"Sure," Ino and Sakura said together.

Sara got into position. Ino and Sakura began to sing, (Japanese ending theme 2 for Naruto) Shikamaru found it very hard to keep his eyes off Sara. Asuma muttered, "Quit drooling, lover boy." Shikamaru shot him a nasty look, since he hadn't been drooling. Once Ino and Sakura stopped, the crowd erupted into applause. Kakashi and Asuma once again made their voices heard.

Once the applause had died down, Sara asked, "Would the jônin, of the rookie ten come down here?"

Kakashi and Asuma stared down at her in shock. Before either of them knew what hit them, their heads were slammed together by an angry Kurenai. "I did NOT like dancing when we were forced to do it when we were younger." She snapped at them.

Asuma muttered as he rubbed the side of his head, "I wasn't particularly found of it either, since I couldn't dance and still can't."

Kakashi said as he stood up, "I can dance, just not the way she's been taught."

Sara smiled at them all as they walked down. Kakashi noticed that she was soaked with sweat from exerting herself. We won't go into detail of how the jônin did or what song they danced to. All in all, they ALL looked ridiculous. Sara said, once they were done, "Kakashi-sensei, would you please stay?" Kurenai and Asuma quickly took their leave.

Kakashi nodded, _I get the distinct feeling that I've been demoted. _Kakashi asked, "Sara, would you come backstage with me really quick." She nodded.

Once backstage, "I didn't know you were such a terrible dancer Kakashi-sensei," Sara commented.

"I actually did learn to dance," Kakashi said. "I learned to do it a bit differently than you though, would you care to learn how?" Sara nodded eagerly. "Look down," Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask at her eagerness.

"Whoa!" Sara said. Kakashi was keeping his feet off the ground by using just the right amount of chakra. Sara soon was doing the same.

"What song are we dancing to?" Kakashi asked her.

Sara replied, "Fighting Dreamers."

The dance went very well, Kakashi and Sara did a mock battle during the chorus, and the only mistake that happened was Sara accidentally lit Kakashi's hair on fire on one of the tips; Sara quickly put it out, just before the second chorus by going over Kakashi's head. At the end of the song they ended in fierce looking positions. Kakashi holding two kunai with his arms outstretched, while Sara held one kunai, looking ready to use it.

The crowd erupted into applause and even gave them a standing ovation. Kakashi gently led her backstage.

"That was actually pretty fun, Master Kakashi," Sara said to him.

_I've been promoted again…I think._ "Good," he said as he walked off.

A few minutes later, Sara was leaving the building when Sasuke came up to her, "Where've you been? Didn't Kakashi tell you that we were to meet with Lord Hokage once you were done?"

"No," Sara answered, feeling annoyed with Kakashi.

Sasuke responded, "Well, now you do, so come on."

They both sprinted to Lord Hokage's mansion where they skidded to a halt and politely knocked on the door. Lord Hokage answered, "Good, you're both here, come inside."

They both walked in feeling nervous. Lord Hokage led them into a room filled with the Hokage's own personal library. Lord Hokage gestured for them to sit down at a table. Kakashi was standing politely off to the side.

"Thanks for telling me to come here," Sara said sarcastically to him.

Kakashi said, "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."

Before Sara could make a sharp retort, Lord Hokage said, "The reason I've brought you two here, is because of something that was discovered when you were born, Sara." Sara tried to look interested, but she only succeeded in looking nervous. Lord Hokage chuckled, "You have no need to be nervous, Sara. In fact, you may very well like what I've got to say." He cleared his throat, "After the shinobi brought you back to the main village area, the very next day, the Fourth Hokage, himself went back to the devastated Uchiha area. There he found a journal, that had a note for you in it from your mother, but the note was unsigned, so we don't even know who she was. Sasuke, this concerns you since you are the last remaining Uchiha, and you are from the head branch." Sasuke nodded as Lord Hokage slid a black book to the pair.

Sara opened it and pulled out the letter, it read: _**My Precious Daughter,**_

_**Forgive me for what I have to do. I fear what will become of you if I don't do this. I hope you find happiness, and that whoever finds you will love you as much as your father and I would have. You are Uchiha by blood, but you are also more. I know I'm being cryptic but I have to be, just in case someone who would do you harm finds this. When you read this don't hate me. I did what I thought was right for you.**_

She folded the letter and placed it in her kunai pouch. Sasuke wasn't upset by not being able to read it; he was staring at a chart of lineage that was in the journal.

Sara was lost in thought as Sasuke looked at the chart. _She said I was Uchiha and more, I guess that means I meant more to her than my blood lines, or she thought I would become a very powerful shinobi. Who was she, and who was my father?_

Sasuke elbowed her, and she jolted back to reality and stared at the chart in front of her. It showed a family tree, her family tree she didn't focus on the names, since she noticed the one she wanted to see was blackened out by ink. Sasuke locked his gaze with hers as he said, "You're from the forgotten branch of the Uchiha clan."

"The what?" Sara asked.

Kakashi explained as he showed her a different chart, "The forgotten branch of the Uchiha clan. A branch that no one kept track of after the main branch took control. It was soon regretted, because that branch of the Uchiha had a very powerful secret, but no one was sure as to what it was, or who had it."

"The Devil's Eyes," Sara whispered.

"Exactly," Kakashi said, smiling at her. "The Sharingan is also referred to as the Heaven's Eyes, so when it was heard that some carried a different Kekkai Genkai; they tried to find out whom. But since they never recorded the lineage of this branch, they could never find that Kekkai Genkai."

Lord Hokage said, "Your heritage is indeed Uchiha, and from what the Fourth told me before he died, you are the last of that branch, even before the Uchiha were…"

"Murdered by my brother, Itachi," Sasuke finished.

Kakashi added, "Be thankful that there are at least two Uchiha left instead of just one."

"I couldn't have asked for a better person to share my lineage," Sasuke said.

Sara was still trying to soak everything in. _I'm Uchiha. Check. I had parents that loved me. Check. I have a distant relative. Check. My mother offered me to Phoenix to protect me. Check._

Kakashi walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Just shocked a bit, I never expected to find any proof that I belonged to any clan."

Lord Hokage said, "Now you have it, and you may keep that journal. It is yours by birthright, since it appears to have been handed down from generation to generation."

Sara nodded gratefully as she grabbed the journal. She got up after Lord Hokage dismissed them and walked out the door. Kakashi called after her, "Remember, you and I are training in two days."

Sara barely heard him, she kept thinking, _I belong to the Uchiha clan, and I am the last of the forgotten branch…_

**Fire Style: Wrath of the Phoenix!**

Kakashi knocked politely on Sara's door bright and early the day after he had trained Naruto. He thought he heard a response from inside (Sara's alarm clock ringing until it fell off her nightstand). Kakashi waited, and waited, and waited, and for a change of pace he waited, but Sara never came out.

Lord Hokage arrived to find Kakashi waiting outside Sara's room. "Hasn't she come out yet?" He asked Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, "No, but I could have sworn I heard her respond to my knock."

Lord Hokage said, "I might know where she is." He started going down the stairs, Kakashi followed him.

Meanwhile, Sara was practicing a jutsu that she had been forbidden to ever do again by Lord Hokage. "Fire Style: Wrath of the Phoenix!" She shouted as a ring of fire sprang out and destroyed everything in its path. _Drat! It's still not right!_

A voice behind her said, "That's not bad at all."

Sara let out a cry of shock as she turned around to see Kakashi and Lord Hokage. _I'm dead!_ She began to say quickly, "Lord Hokage, I'm sorry. I-I know you forbade me to ever do this jutsu again…"

Lord Hokage said unexpectedly, "I actually told you not to use that jutsu in battle until it was perfected; I can see why you misunderstood me though."

"Oh!" Sara said, feeling relieved, she asked Kakashi, "Why are you here?"

Kakashi said, "You forgot, but your one-on-one training begins today."

"Oh," Sara said looking away. "I guess we should begin since I am the worst out of the squad."

"I never said that," Kakashi said as he walked towards her. He stood right in front of her as he said, "I can understand why you interpreted it that way though. What I meant was I can help you reach your goal more easily than the others."

"How so?" Sara asked.

"I'm not going to help Sasuke get revenge on his brother," Kakashi began. "I'm definitely not going to help Sakura win over a boy; I know nothing about what it takes to be Hokage." Lord Hokage cleared his throat and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi ignored him, "What I do know is what it takes to be an elite ranked ninja, since I am one, and you told me that your goal was to become an elite ranked ninja."

"Actually," Sara said unease showing in her voice. "My goal's changed since than…"

"Really?" Kakashi said interested. "Would you mind telling me what's it's changed to?"

Sara blushed, "My goal is to become an elite ranked shinobi like you, Master Kakashi."

Kakashi stared at her flabbergasted, "To be an elite rank shinobi like me?" She nodded. "I'm flattered." Kakashi said happily. "Now, would you like me to help you with that jutsu?"

"That'd be great!" Sara said happily.

"This jutsu is difficult to master even for jônin, like myself," Kakashi stated. "The key to mastering this jutsu is concentration and using only a small amount of chakra." Sara nodded her head taking in everything Kakashi said. "Now give it a whirl."

Sara concentrated as much as possible and grabbed only a small amount of chakra and released the jutsu. It came out the same as before.

"Not bad," Kakashi said. "But you need less chakra."

After three hours of "concentrate" and "less chakra" being shouted at her, Sara's temperament wasn't the best. So when Kakashi shouted, again, "Less chakra!"

Sara thought, _how's THIS for less chakra! _ She grabbed all the chakra she thought was enough and released the jutsu. Lord Hokage had already jumped backwards, expecting the worst. The jutsu only released a puff of smoke.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "I didn't mean that litt-…" The jutsu released a huge ring of fire and sent Kakashi flying into a huge boulder.

Sara stared, shock at Kakashi, whose legs were up in the air, as if he couldn't put them down. Sara bolted up to him with Lord Hokage following close behind. Sara asked as she reached Kakashi, "Master Kakashi, are you okay."

Kakashi had a dazed look in his eye. He slowly pulled himself up and said, "Remind me never to antagonize you over your jutsu again." Kakashi shook his head back and forth before he stood up. "Let's try that again, but this time, try not to send me into tomorrow."

Sara smiled at him. She heard Kakashi say, "Just remember you do need to concentrate and use as little chakra as possible."

Sara nodded as she focused and used only a teeny tiny amount of chakra. After what felt like hours, she released the jutsu and watched as it shot forward in a destructive line towards Kakashi, but it fizzled out long before than.

Kakashi was ecstatic as he said, "Excellent! Very good! I've never seen anyone master it in so little time!"

Sara asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Master Kakashi?" Kakashi gave her a confused look. "You never compliment Naruto or myself, without saying 'you could do better'."

Kakashi sighed, "I don't mean to do that."

"I know," she replied. She than asked, "How do I keep the jutsu going?"

"That's the hard part, you need to keep feeding the jutsu with tiny increments of chakra," Kakashi replied.

Sara nodded and did the same as before, this time adding the increment of chakra to send it towards Kakashi. Kakashi dodged it easily.

"Very good!" Kakashi said, sounding impressed. "To make it turn to follow your enemy you need to concentrate on where you want it to go."

Sara quickly did the jutsu and had it go after Kakashi, who nimbly dodged it each time it came at him. Sara suddenly collapsed in a heap on the ground, exhausted. She laughed, _now I know how Naruto feels sometimes._

Kakashi walked up to her, she sat up and looked up at him as he said, "What? Are you laughing because I'm so much fun to be around?"

"No offense, Master Kakashi," Sara began. "But you're not that much fun."

Lord Hokage watched them as Sara stood up. He quickly entered Kakashi's mind, what he saw made him worry. There were two Kakashi's. One had "Mind" on its forehead while the other had "Heart". The Heart one had the Mind one hog tied and it seemed to be laughing.

"I'm no fun?" Kakashi said to Sara a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Nope," Sara said.

Kakashi repeated, "I'm no fun? We'll see who's no fun!" Kakashi grabbed Sara and began to tickle her. She laughed as he tickled her, and it brought back fond memories for Kakashi.

Kakashi was jolted out of his heaven as Lord Hokage shouted, "Kakashi!"

"Whoops!" Kakashi said as he released Sara.

Sara continued to laugh as she said, "I take it back, you're loads of fun!"

Kakashi tried to smile at her, but he didn't succeed. He knew he shouldn't have done that. He knew that he had no right as a jônin to have tickled her that was something only a parent or guardian was allowed to do. Kakashi decided to say, "Sara, why don't I take you someplace to eat, in celebration of you perfecting Wrath of the Phoenix."

"Okay," Sara agreed.

Lord Hokage suggested, "Why don't I take you both to a restaurant." He added to Kakashi, _to make sure you behave!_

Kakashi sighed as he followed Lord Hokage, Sara walked beside him.

**Rats**

As soon as Kakashi and Sara saw the restaurant Lord Hokage was taking them to, their mouths fell open from shock. They were at THE most expensive restaurant in the Hidden Leaf Village. Sara heard Kakashi mutter, "I couldn't even afford the tip for this place."

Sara tried not to laugh at Kakashi. As they walked in Sara watched all heads turn to first look at the Hokage, but all the stares eventually landed on her. Sara tried not to hunch her shoulders, but to no avail. She was grateful when she could finally sit down. As Sara stared at her menu, she constantly heard faint, but definite whispers of Sheatan. After a few minutes of hearing Sheatan and some other not so polite words she asked, "May I be excused for a minute?"

Lord Hokage nodded his head while Kakashi said, "Sure."

Sara quickly got up and went off to the restroom area, but she didn't go into the bathroom, she sat behind a potted plant that was right next to the door.

Kakashi was beginning to get worried after the waiter came by a third time asking if they were ready to order. Lord Hokage kept telling the waiter that they were waiting for someone. Lord Hokage finally said to Kakashi, "Why don't you go and see if she's okay?"

Kakashi got up instantly. He walked over to the girls' bathroom and politely knocked on the door first. He was about to open it to call out Sara's name when she said, "I'm over here."

Kakashi sighed with relief when he saw her sitting behind the plant. He squatted down next to her and asked, "What are you doing back here?"

She replied, "Staying as far away from them," she gestured towards the people in the restaurant, "as possible."

Kakashi asked quietly, "What have they been saying?"

"Basically calling me Sheatan and some other obscene words," Sara replied.

"Well," Kakashi said. "Let me tell you that you're only giving them more reason to do so." Sara stared at him. "They know it hurts you. That's why they do it. If you act like it doesn't hurt, they'll eventually stop."

"I've already tried that," she said dejectedly.

"Not when I've been around," Kakashi stated. He stood up. "Come on. All you have to do is keep your head up and keep that back of yours straight. I'll be right behind you."

Sara nodded. _I really have a cool teacher. He may get on my nerves, but he knows his stuff._ She walked out of the shadows and kept her head up and tried to keep her back straight. Kakashi would tap her back if she didn't. Once she sat down the waiter seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

Lord Hokage ordered first, followed by Kakashi, who ordered grilled fish, and Sara, who also ordered grilled fish.

As they waited for their food to arrive, Kakashi suddenly said, very loudly, "Lord Hokage, what do you think of this fine, young ninja sitting next to us?"

Lord Hokage replied, just as loudly, "She's a fine asset to the Hidden Leaf Village."

Sara had begun to slowly sink down in her seat, but Kakashi roughly yanked her up before he asked, "So if someone was to call her Sheatan, what would the punishment be?"

"It would be very painful I assure you, Kakashi," Lord Hokage replied. Everyone in the room quickly became quiet. Soon they were having polite conversation where Sheatan never came up.

Kakashi smiled at Sara warmly. Sara avoided his gaze, _there's that look again! And I still can't identify the emotion!_

After dinner, and after Lord Hokage had left them, Kakashi asked Sara, "How would you feel about facing a boy named Rock Lee tomorrow?"

"Who's that?" Sara asked him.

Kakashi replied, "A genin who's a year older than you."

"Sounds good," Sara said.

Kakashi asked hesitantly, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"That'd be great, Master Kakashi."

As Kakashi walked her up to her home, he watched her look up at a window and stop dead in her tracks.

"Master Kakashi," Sara said trying to control her fear. "Would you mind coming upstairs with me?"

"No," Kakashi said. He watched her carefully as she began walking up the stairs. _Her body language says that she'd prefer to be going the opposite direction. Young one, what's going on? I'd wish you'd tell me!_

Halfway up the stairs, an angry female voice called down, "Where have you been, brat?" Sara flinched.

Kakashi made to grab his book and then asked Sara, "Sara, I think my book fell out of my pouch, would you see if it's at the bottom of the stairs, please?"

Sara muttered, "Yeah, I'll get your perverted book." She slowly made her way back down the stairs, while Kakashi began taking them two at a time.

At the top of the steps he saw a woman's back, with long flowing blond hair. She said to him, "About time you got ba-…" Her voice became sweet when she saw Kakashi, "Oh! Hello, I thought you were someone else."

Kakashi asked her politely, "I'm looking for my student, Sara, she was supposed to meet me for training today and I was wondering if she was here."

The woman looked startled by Kakashi's polite tone, but she quickly recovered, "No, I haven't seen the little dear all day. I hope you find her." The woman walked into a room that, Kakashi noted, was right next to Sara's.

Sara came up the stairs holding his book, "Here's your perverted book," she said as she handed it to him.

"Thank you," Kakashi said as he shoved it into his pouch, where it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The door the woman walked into began to open and Sara yanked Kakashi into her room.

Kakashi rubbed his shoulder, since Sara had nearly pulled it from its socket, while Sara locked all of the locks on her door. Once she had finished, Kakashi asked her, "And what was that all about?"

"Nothing," Sara replied, a little breathless.

"Well, if it's nothing," Kakashi said moving towards the door. "I guess I'll leave."

"Wait!" Sara said as she quickly blocked his path. "I can't tell you exactly what's going on, but I can give you an idea." Kakashi nodded his head encouraging her to go on. "You see there are these…rats."

"Rats?" Kakashi questioned, sounding nervous.

"Yeah, big rats," Sara said. "Anbu rats, you could say." Kakashi stared at her horror stricken. "They, well…when they first came here, they were nice. I was young and I believed them when they said that they'd adopt me if I did some chores for them." Kakashi felt his blood going cold, he knew what was coming. "I soon learned that they didn't care about me, and when I threatened to tell Lord Hokage, they asked me who would he believe. So, I tried to deal with it by myself, unfortunately Naruto kind of got dragged into it… They also began taking the food that Lord Hokage supplies to orphans that I was receiving. Recently, when I was leaving they attacked Naruto and I. The male rat got me with his kunai knife, while the female gave Naruto a black eye. That's pretty much it."

Kakashi said cautiously, "I believe you, but I need some proof before I bring this to Lord Hokage."

Sara replied, looking a tad embarrassed, "I did manage to give the guy a cut on his arm."

"Which arm?" Kakashi asked.

"The one with the tattoo on it," Sara said.

"Okay," Kakashi said. "I'm going to go take care of those two. I don't want you to open the door for anybody except me, understood?"

"What should I ask to make sure?"

"How old I am."

"Got it."

Kakashi left the room, and he heard Sara lock the door behind him. Kakashi knocked on the other door politely enough.

The woman answered it and said sounding annoyed, "I still haven't seen her."

"Oh, I know," Kakashi said. "Because I have. Are you aware that it is illegal in the Hidden Leaf Village to reside in a place that is only meant for orphans?"

"I am an orphan," the woman replied.

"You are not, you're married, and old enough to take care of yourself," Kakashi said, his anger rising. "You have also injured a genin from my squad, which I don't take kindly too."

"We've done no such thing," the woman replied.

"Are you calling my genin a liar?" Kakashi asked, in a deadly tone.

"Of course."

"Big mistake," Kakashi said before he lunged.

Sara listened as she heard crashes and thuds from the other room, along with a few muffled voices. She finally heard the sound of running footsteps in the hallway. A few seconds later she heard Kakashi, "It's okay now, you can let me in."

"How old are you?" She asked.

Kakashi smiled outside the door, "Twenty-six."

Sara unlocked the door and Kakashi walked in. Kakashi said to her as Sara sat on her bed cross-legged. "I need a little more proof than just that cut on his arm.

"I also swiped their ID cards," Sara said as she pulled out two cards.

"Perfect," Kakashi said as he grabbed them. "I'm gong to go see some…old friends of mine and then I'm going to talk to Lord Hokage." Kakashi made to leave. Sara grabbed his arm and gave him a scared look. Kakashi laughed, "My brave student isn't afraid of some stupid washout Anbus now, is she?" Sara nodded her head. Kakashi sighed. "I'll stay here till you fall asleep, than I'll leave to do what I have to and than I'll come back, sound good?" Sara nodded.

Kakashi leaned against a wall and watched her fall asleep, before he left through her window. He teleported to his room and quickly found his old Anbu uniform he slipped on the shirt easily, when it came to the pants, Kakashi chucked them across the room in frustration, _I can't believe ten pounds makes that much of a difference!...I'll never hear the end of it when I get to the Anbu Area._ Kakashi slipped on some black jônin pants and prayed that it was too late at night for the Anbu's that he knew to be paying attention.

**Old Friends**

Kakashi walked up to the gate that separated the Anbus from the rest of the village. Kakashi placed his old Anbu mask over his face. He stared at the new security system. He cautiously swiped the card and was surprised when it said, "Hand print identification." Kakashi cautiously set his hand on the contraption and shook his head with disbelief when it said, "Welcome back, Kakashi Hatake." _Idiots, _Kakashi thought as the gate opened.

Kakashi stared at the Anbu on gate duty and was relieved to see that the Anbu was still asleep. Kakashi slipped inside and made his way upstairs to the Head Anbu's room. He was surprised a bit when he ran into a female Anbu in the hall.

She asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the Head Anbu," Kakashi quickly said.

"Well, don't blame me if you get your head chopped off," she said as she walked down the stairs.

Kakashi picked the lock to the Head Anbu's room, and walked inside. He placed a kunai near the Head Anbu's throat and quickly covered his mouth. The Head Anbu jolted awake, and Kakashi whispered to him, "If I were an enemy, you'd be dead."

"Damn it, Kakashi!" The Head Anbu said as he sat up. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"It wasn't that bad, Hanashi," Kakashi said, laughing.

"Why are you here?" Hanashi asked him. "I doubt it's just to visit."

"You're right. I'm here to talk about a certain girl who used to come here, and who you gave your gloves too," Kakashi said, all business now.

Hanashi looked thoughtful, "I haven't seen her around here for awhile now."

"Let me explain why, in your office."

"I'll be there in a few seconds."

Kakashi walked into the office and thought, _this sure brings back memories…_ Hanashi walked in a few seconds later, his dark brown hair lying flat against his head as it always seemed to. "So what did you want to tell me?" He asked as he sat in his chair, behind his desk.

Kakashi explained everything that Sara had told him. Hanashi looked at Kakashi and said, "I hope you have some proof for this."

"You know I do," Kakashi said quietly.

Hanashi held Kakashi's gaze for a few more minutes before he placed his finger on a speaker phone and said, "Shi', Yusuke, Enaki, get up here."

A few minutes later, three Anbus were walking sleepily into Hanashi's office. One was a silver haired Anbu, with white beginning to show in his hair. The one that followed him was a black haired Anbu, who looked like he was sleep walking, and the last one was a woman who was still in her pajamas, she did have her Anbu mask on though.

"You can all take your masks off, it's only Kakashi," Hanashi said.

The first one to speak was the silver haired one, "Long time no see, pup," he said to Kakashi.

"Very funny, Enaki," Kakashi replied.

The black haired Anbu pulled off his mask; he looked exactly like Enaki, except his eyes were blue and they had a haze over them. He said, "Lay off Kakashi, bro."

Enaki glared at him, "Yusuke, when I want your feedback I'll ask for it!"

Yusuke smiled as he replied, "You always need my feedback." Enaki made to punch him and Yusuke ducked.

Enaki muttered, "Younger brothers!"

The female Anbu, pulled off her mask, she was very pretty and had long, flowing, black hair. She said to Kakashi, "It's been too long, Kakashi. What have you been up to?"

"I'll explain in a minute, Shi'," (pronounced shy) Kakashi said.

Hanashi said, "No, I'll explain it now, Kakashi, and Shi', couldn't you have put on your uniform?"

"It's only you that called us, Hanashi," Shi' said.

Hanashi muttered, "How did you do it, Kakashi?"

"Easy," Kakashi replied. "I scared them out of their wits and I still do."

Hanashi sighed, "If I can ever scare any of them out of their wits it'd be a miracle, anyway…" Hanashi explained everything that Kakashi had just told him.

Enaki and Yusuke looked as if they wanted to go and tear the two offending Anbus limb from limb. Kakashi was amazed at their reactions, so he asked, "Why are you two getting so worked up?"

Enaki answered, "I remember that kid from when she was this big," Enaki held out his hands to the length of a loaf of bread. "I'd rip apart anybody that dared harm her."

Kakashi said, "Well, Hanashi's going to have you fetch them and then they'll have to answer too me."

Enaki made to go and get the two offending Anbu's then and there. "Hold it," Hanashi said. "Shi' you and three other Anbus get those two in here, Enaki and Yusuke will stay here."

A few minutes later Shi' and three others dragged in the offending Anbus.

The female one said indignantly, "What is the meaning of this?"

Hanashi replied, "Easy, you've broken a few laws that exist in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"What?" The male one shouted in rage.

The female asked, "What proof do you have?"

Hanashi said, "A reliable source has told me that you've not only been living where the girl orphans are housed, but you've also hurt the only occupant there at this time."

"And what reliable source would that be?" The female snapped. "The great Kakashi Hatake?"

"As a matter of fact," Hanashi said. "It is." Both of the offending Anbus paled as Kakashi moved out of the shadows.

The female said, "I know for a fact that Kakashi is no longer an Anbu Black Op."

Kakashi replied as he removed his Anbu mask, "You're right. I'm not an Anbu Black Op." The two offending Anbus turned even paler as they realized that Kakashi had been the one who had forcibly removed them from the girl orphans area.

"What, proof could you possibly have?" The female questioned.

Kakashi said calmly, pointing at the male, "Why don't you show me your arm?" The man began to roll up the sleeve on his right arm. "No, the other one." The man reluctantly pulled up that sleeve to reveal a long kunai cut.

Hanashi said, "I know for a fact that you didn't get that on a mission. I can guess what happened." Hanashi motioned to the three Anbus, other than Shi', that were still holding the pair, "Take them to Ibiki. I don't trust them at all." The three Anbus dragged out the pair. Hanashi sighed and turned to Kakashi, "How have you been, Kakashi?"

"Fine, how have the rest of you been?" Kakashi asked glancing around the room. All of them had removed their Anbu masks, again.

"Not bad," Shi' began. "But tell me, Kakashi… Why is it that you're wearing black jônin pants instead of your Anbu ones?"

Kakashi replied, thinking fast, "I just grabbed the first pair I saw."

Shi' saw right through the lie, "So how much weight have you gained?"

The others sniggered as Kakashi responded, "Not much really, only ten pounds."

"That's enough of a difference though," Enaki said. Kakashi shot Enaki a nasty look. Enaki quickly asked, "How's the kid doing?"

Kakashi smiled slightly, "She's doing much better now that those two are out of her hair."

Shi' asked cautiously, "So, when are you going to adopt her?"

"I barely know her, Shi'! I wouldn't feel right adopting someone who barely knows me and I barely know them!" Kakashi said, sounding exasperated.

"How old is she?" Yusuke asked suddenly.

Kakashi replied, "Twelve."

Enaki asked, "What's her favorite food?"

"Grilled…fish…" Kakashi answered, feeling suspicious.

Shi' asked, "What does she think of you?"

Kakashi muttered, "All right, I get your point. I'm still not sure if I'm the right person for the job though."

Hanashi said, "You have until the end of the Chûnin Exams to decide."

"What?" Kakashi said, startled.

"I'll adopt her if you don't, all of the Anbus, minus the two that were taken out of here, all like her," Hanashi stated.

Kakashi snapped, "This is no environment to raise a kid who's approaching their teen years!"

"Well, I guess you better make up your mind before than," Hanashi replied.

Before Kakashi could even think of starting a fight with Hanashi, Enaki asked, "Why don't you bring her here tomorrow, Kakashi?"

Kakashi said, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Thanks to those two, she's pretty scared of Anbus."

Enaki said, "All the more reason to bring her around, so she can see that we're not all that bad."

Kakashi replied, "I'll think about it. I do need to go see Lord Hokage, and I also need to get back to her, since I promised I'd come back." All of the Anbus in the room nodded. Kakashi easily jumped out of the window and teleported to the Hokage's Mansion.

After Kakashi explained to a grumpy Lord Hokage what had been going on. He quickly left and went back to Sara's room.

Sara was startled awake by her window opening; she opened her eyes a bit and saw an Anbu slipping in. She grabbed the lamp on her nightstand slowly and just as the Anbu came in he grabbed her hand as he said, "Hey!"

"Master Kakashi?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said as he pulled off his Anbu mask. "Everything's fine. Those two will not be bothering you again. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get out of these clothes." Kakashi walked out of the room to the bathroom across the hall.

When Kakashi came back in he said to her in a whisper, "We'll be stopping somewhere before you go to face Lee, okay?"

"Okay," Sara replied as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Kakashi leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, _good thing I learned how to fall asleep standing up in the Anbus…_

The next morning, Sara was trying to figure out what she smelled in her room without opening her eyes… She didn't succeed. She sat up and stared at Kakashi's back as he cooked over her stove, which she never used.

Kakashi turned around with two plates of food in his hands. "Good, you're up," he said as he set the plates down. "I thought you could use a better breakfast today."

Sara walked up to the table and asked, "What did you make?"

"Eggs with some bacon," Kakashi said. "Let me guess, you've never had eggs or bacon."

"Good guess," Sara said as she sat down and cautiously ate the food.

Kakashi smiled as she realized that she liked the meal. Kakashi started eating once he was sure that Sara wouldn't look up anytime soon.

Sara asked him once they had both finished, "You said we would go somewhere before I faced Rock Lee. So…where are we going?"

"You'll see," Kakashi said as he stood up and grabbed her plate and stuck it in the dishwater he had used to soak the pans he had used.

"I can do that," Sara said as she tried to maneuver around Kakashi. It didn't work.

Kakashi said as he began washing the dishes, "Since I made the mess, I'll clean it up."

Sara threw her hands up in exasperation before she walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. Kakashi didn't take long in doing the dishes. When he finished he said, "Come on, we need to get going."

Kakashi led the way through the village with Sara following, as they got closer to the Anbu Area, Kakashi began to keep a close eye on her.

Sara didn't scamper off when she realized where they were going, instead she tried to act as normal as possible. _He's not going to make you go in… He probably just has some errands to run. Yeah! That's it! Since he was an Anbu Black Op way back when…_

Once at the gate Kakashi looked closely at the guard. Sara said, "Oh well, looks like we can't get in, let's go!"

Kakashi grabbed her by her jacket collar. "Hang on…Watch this!" Kakashi easily slipped the Anbu's leg out from under him causing him to stumble forward.

"Hey!" The Anbu shouted indignantly. "You ruined a perfectly good nap… I should have known only you'd do that Kakashi!"

"Good to see you too, Enaki," Kakashi replied. "I brought Sara with me."

Sara stared at Enaki, "You are an Anbu Black Op?"

Enaki looked around before he pulled off his Anbu mask, "Yes, I'm an Anbu, but I'm nothing like the two that hurt you." Enaki then opened the gate so they could come in.

Sara walked in first, _I can't believe Enaki is an Anbu Black Op, but it does make sense._

Kakashi kept a close eye on Sara's reaction to everything she was finding out. _I hope nothing makes her fear them again… I know they all miss seeing her…_

Enaki was beaming as he said, "I'm glad you finally know what I do for a living, it was becoming difficult to keep hiding it from your perceptiveness." Sara smiled while Kakashi tried not to laugh. Enaki continued, "Heck, I remember when K- ahh… the shinobi that took care of you brought you here. You were so small then, now look at you. You've grown so much."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side slightly; _Enaki was never particularly close to Sara when he helped me take care of her. Yet...he almost sounds like a parent or…relative remising about their own child… I'll have to keep that in mind._

"So," Sara began. "Did you help that ninja raise me?"

Enaki exchanged a quick glance with Kakashi, "Sort of. Since that ninja was Head Anbu at the time… I mostly did his paper work while he took care of you."

Suddenly, Sara felt herself being picked up and she let out a startled cry. Kakashi was about to whack the Anbu that had grabbed her, but Enaki beat him to it. "Yusuke!" He snapped as he whopped his brother in the head, "Learn some manners!"

Yusuke set Sara down, "Sorry, Sara. I just haven't seen you in so long."

Sara brushed herself off; _I've come to a conclusion: Anbus are just plain weird. Past and present…_

While Enaki and Yusuke argued a female voice greeted them. Kakashi said, "Nice to see you too, Shi'."

Shi' walked up to Sara, "It's good to see that two bad apples can't keep you away."

Sara and Kakashi exchanged a look that said, "little do you know".

Kakashi waved to a different Anbu, "Hanashi! Over here."

Hanashi walked over and smiled at Sara, "It's good to see you back here, and I'm glad my old gloves are serving you well."

Sara looked away, while Kakashi said, "I hate to cut this short, but we do need to get going. We have some training to do."

Sara followed Kakashi out, once they were a good distance away, Kakashi said, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Sara glanced back at the, now hidden, Anbu Area, "No, it wasn't."

**Rock Lee**

Once they were outside the main part of the village Kakashi led her to an open clearing where two people were waiting. Kakashi whispered to her as they got closer, "The one with the vest is Might Guy, while the kid next to him is Lee. And before you even ask, they are not father and son."

Sara looked at the pair, they did look alike. With the same bowl style hair cut, bushy eyebrows and green outfits, it was hard to tell who was who.

Kakashi continued, "Now Guy will say that he and I are rivals. That's only in his own mind; I just play along, because he'll pester me until I admit it anyway, so I might as well spare myself the trouble."

Sara muttered, "Lazy jônin."

Kakashi looked down at her and gave her a fond shove. Sara laughed before she shoved him back. Kakashi was smiling behind his mask, _I could get used to this… What am I thinking?_

Guy said as they approached, "So this is your favorite pupil, ay Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded and said, "And she can whip yours."

"Hah!" Guy said. "My Lee is the best in Taijutsu. There's no way your genin could beat him."

Kakashi whispered to Sara, "Did I mention that you cannot use anything but Taijutsu in this fight?"

"No!" Sara said looking slightly terrified. "Wait! You mean that I can't even use my Devil's Eyes." Kakashi shook his head back and forth.

"Stupid jônin!" Sara snapped.

Kakashi sighed, "Go on, I know you'll do fine."

Guy commented, "Is your favorite genin always that disrespectful."

"I think that is respect," Kakashi muttered.

As Sara faced Lee, he said, "My name is Rock Lee, and I've heard that you're called Sheatan, but I would like to know what you preferred to be called. I do not wish to insult you.

Sara smiled fiendishly, she was ready to fight, "Most people call me Sara, but if you want me ticked off, just keep calling me Sheatan, Lee."

Guy shouted enthusiastically, "All right you two! Fight with the power of youth!"

Sara stared at him flabbergasted and Lee took advantage of her distractedness. Sara had barely enough time to block Lee's kick with her own. Sara felt the impact of Lee's kick shot right up her left leg. Lee moved around to her right side. _He's fast!_ Sara barely managed to jump out of the way as she made it look like Lee had kicked her into some bushes.

"Way to go, Lee!" Guy shouted.

Kakashi watched anxiously for Sara to reappear. Sara sighed; _I was hoping I wouldn't have to take these things off. _She thought as she yanked off her braces. She walked out of the bushes.

Lee asked, "So are you ready to get serious?"

"I've been serious," she replied.

Lee lunged forward and aimed a kick at her mid section. Sara blocked it with a kick of her own, and she once again felt the impact of Lee's kick. _I've got to end this soon! Otherwise, I won't be walking properly for a week!_ Sara leaped away from Lee. _He's fast and strong, I'll have to find a way to win._

Kakashi focused on Sara's left leg. _She's favoring that left leg, I wonder why? _

Lee rushed forward, and Sara quickly did a low kick to offset Lee's balance. Lee was caught off guard and as he fell forward, Sara kicked him pretty hard and sent him through a couple of small trees.

When Lee didn't reappear, ready for more, Guy called out, "Lee, are you okay?"

A faint and dizzy sounding voice said, "Yes…Guy-sensei…"

"Well, Kakashi," Guy said reluctantly. "It looks like your favorite genin is better at Taijutsu than mine."

Kakashi nodded his head, looking smug. "Yes, well, the credit goes to Sara here…? Sara? Where'd she go?" Kakashi walked into the bushes where Sara had leaped into to find her rolling her pant leg down.

Sara looked up at Kakashi innocently, "I was…looking for a kunai I dropped… I found it and noticed my left pant leg had rolled up a bit."

Kakashi didn't believe her for a second, but he played along, "That's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Master Kakashi," Sara said. "Why do you worry about me so much?"

"Ummm…" Kakashi realized his mistake. "Because…I ummm…am concerned about ALL of my students…it's a teacher thing."

"All right, I'll buy it this time," Sara muttered as she stood up.

Kakashi asked her as they began to walk to her place, "I would like you to face Shikamaru Nara, tomorrow to test your skills."

"Fine by me," Sara replied.

Kakashi walked her to her room before he turned around and walked home.

**Shikamaru Nara**

The next morning, Sara heard Naruto saying, "Bright Eyes, get up! Oh, Bright Eyes!"

_That can't be Naruto, _she thought. _Only one way to find out…_ She asked, "Is my alarm clock ringing?"

Naruto replied, "Uhhh…yeah sure!" Sara threw her alarm clock at him. "Ow! You..." his voice changed to Kakashi's, "Rotten little genin!"

"I knew you weren't Naruto," she murmured as she turned away from him. "Naruto learned not to say that."

Kakashi rubbed his head, "I can see why. Now get up sleepy head, you have a fight against Shikamaru today."

"Sure all ri-…?" Sara asked, "Master Kakashi, why is it still dark outside?" She glanced at her clock, "It's 2 o' clock!"

"In the afternoon, it's only cloudy outside," Kakashi replied.

"Oh, well okay," Sara got dressed and ate the pancakes Kakashi had cooked for her.

Once outside, Sara looked up at the clear, midnight blue, starry sky. "Liar," she grumbled to Kakashi.

"How else was I going to get you out of bed?" Kakashi asked.

Sara had no answer to that, so they walked in silence for a few minutes. Sara suddenly said, "Master Kakashi, something's been bothering me."

"What? You know you can ask me anything," Kakashi said.

"When you sneeze, do you have to find a bathroom before you can do anything about it or do you…" Sara didn't finish.

Kakashi glared at her, "That's none of your concern. I stand corrected, you can ask me anything but that."

"So do you just let it fester in your mask?" Sara joked as she sounded appalled.

Kakashi muttered, "Stupid genin."

"Stupid, Scarecrow," Sara replied.

"Stupid Sheatan."

"Chubby!"

Kakashi scowled angrily, and then he ruffled her hair fondly after a few minutes, "You are a unique genin, and there's nothing wrong with that."

Sara smiled, not realizing that Kakashi was not acting like a normal jônin. He was acting more like a parent or older sibling.

As they approached the clearing where Asuma and Shikamaru were waiting, Sara felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she looked away from Shikamaru when he caught her eye. Kakashi watched the exchange and noticed that Shikamaru also appeared to be blushing, and he refused to meet Sara's gaze.

Kakashi whispered to Sara, "Shikamaru and Sara sitting in a tr-…"

"Shut up!" Sara snapped at him, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Kakashi smiled down at her, "It's perfectly fine if you like the boy. My question is if he returns your affection."

Sara muttered, "It's none of YOUR business."

Kakashi laughed as they neared Asuma and Shikamaru. They were only a few feet away as Shikamaru said, "Yeah, I like her…!" He quickly looked embarrassed as he realized that they were near.

Sara thought, _please let him have been talking about me!_

_ I hope she didn't think I was talking about anybody else! Man, Asuma planned that…what a drag!_ Shikamaru thought. He said to Sara, "Hey, was it your idea to meet this early?"

"No way," Sara replied. She lowered her voice as she said, "It was tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb's idea."

Kakashi said, "I heard that."

Sara smiled, "You can pick which one you are!" Kakashi gave her a nasty look.

"Okay, I get it!" Sara said backing away, from the angry Kakashi.

Asuma said, "Get into your fighting stances, you two."

Sara and Shikamaru moved to opposite ends of the clearing. Kakashi said as he started a conversation with Asuma, "Begin."

Sara and Shikamaru stayed where they were and watched as the jônin paid no attention to them. Shikamaru whispered, "Should we take a nap?"

"Sounds good," Sara replied. They both lay down on the ground and dozed off.

Around 8 am Kakashi and Asuma realized that they weren't hearing any fighting. They turned to see their students asleep on the ground.

Asuma walked up to Shikamaru and said, "If you don't get up now, you'll be paying the next time I take Choji to the BBQ House."

"I'm up!" Shikamaru said as he sat bolt upright.

Kakashi walked over to Sara, "Get up!"

Sara felt around until she found a rock and threw it at him. Kakashi ducked and it hit Asuma in the head. Asuma glared at Kakashi, while Kakashi shrugged.

Kakashi squatted down next to Sara and made the sign of the Tiger. "Leaf Village Secret Finger…"

"I'M UP!" Sara shouted as she scampered away from Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled to himself as he watched Sara eye him apprehensively.

"I won't use it on you," Kakashi assured her. Sara walked back to where she had been laying and faced Shikamaru. "This time we're going to be paying attention," Kakashi stated as he looked from Shikamaru to Sara. "Begin!"

Sara lunged at Shikamaru only to leap away as Shikamaru shouted, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Kakashi and Asuma watched Sara leap away from Shikamaru's Shadow Possession every time it got close to her. Shikamaru had the advantage, since they were surrounded by trees, all of which were casting their shadows into the clearing.

Asuma said to Kakashi, "Your genin doesn't stand a chance. Shikamaru has an IQ over 200."

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds, before he replied, "Sara's IQ varies as far as I'm concerned. But I know for a fact that she is just as smart as Shikamaru."

They watched as Shikamaru finally maneuvered Sara to the point where he caught her with his Shadow Possession.

"Told ya," Asuma said smugly. Asuma dropped his cigarette when he watched Sara leap out of it and punch Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm out of chakra, it's a drag but I am."

Asuma asked him, "What happened?"

"Easy," Sara said. "Shikamaru has never had someone not act surprised when they get caught by his jutsu, so he was startled when I remained calm, causing the jutsu to falter a bit."

Kakashi beamed at Sara. Shikamaru asked Asuma, "I get the rest of the week off now, right?"

Asuma answered, "Are you kidding? I only said that so you would wake up this morning."

Shikamaru sighed and said, "What a drag!"

Sara got a fiendish gleam in her eyes as she began making hand signs, "I can get back at him for you."

"No!" Shikamaru said his eyes widening.

"Too late," Sara replied. "Dancing Fire Leaves!"

Shikamaru quickly used his Shadow Possession, to stop Asuma and Kakashi from lunging at them. Shikamaru moved his hands so Kakashi could put out a small spark on his head and Asuma could put out one on his beard.

Sara asked Shikamaru, "Shall we run for our lives."

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied after estimating how much trouble they were in.

Sara and Shikamaru bolted as Shikamaru released his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Sara glanced back and asked, "I don't suppose you kept them under your Shadow Possession?"

"No," Shikamaru replied. "I didn't have enough chakra."

Sara and Shikamaru sped up a bit as the jônin caught up slightly.

"Let's split up!" Sara suggested. Shikamaru nodded in agreement and they both took different directions. A few seconds later they were running side by side again. "One more time," Sara said as she sped off in a different direction, Kakashi hot on her tail.

As she and Shikamaru met up again they both came to a screeching halt and the jônin flew right past them. They stopped a few seconds later on a hill that was overlooking the forest they had just exited.

Asuma asked Kakashi, "Did we miss something?" Kakashi nodded his head.

Sara said to Shikamaru, "We do not understand the meaning of 'split up'."

"You don't understand the meaning of 'split up'," Shikamaru replied.

Sara muttered, "That would explain a lot." She glanced at the jônin, "While they're dumbfounded, let's get a head start." The pair took off into the hills, staying as far away from the jônin as possible.

Asuma asked, "Is that enough of a head start for them?"

Kakashi waited a few seconds before answering, "Yeah." They took off after their students.

Shikamaru and Sara sat panting on a hilltop. "I think…" Sara said," We…lost them…"

Shikamaru looked terrified as he pointed behind Sara. Sara looked at Shikamaru and pointed at Asuma, who was standing behind him. Kakashi, who was behind Sara bent down and whispered, "You're it." Before he took off.

Sara stared at Shikamaru and asked, "Did you hear what I heard?"

"Yeah, we're it," Shikamaru replied.

Sara muttered, "And they say we act child like."

"What do we do?"

"We wait for them to come back to us, they'll eventually wonder why we're not coming," Sara answered.

Kakashi and Asuma were perched on different branches of the same tree. Asuma said, "They're not going to come after us."

Kakashi sighed, "No."

"Should we go see why?" Asuma asked him.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied. "Although, I think that's what they want us to do."

Kakashi and Asuma jogged back over to the genin and Kakashi asked them, "Didn't you hear…"

Sara interrupted him as she tagged him, "You're it!" She and Shikamaru raced off.

Kakashi and Asuma exchanged a quick glance before they both shouted, "Ninja Tackle Tag!"

Sara and Shikamaru let out startled cries of terror. They did not want to be tackled by the two jônin.

Asuma tackled Shikamaru to the ground first and they slid a few feet. Kakashi tackled Sara on a hill, and ended up tumbling, head over heels, down it. Sara flinched when she heard a nasty crack as Kakashi landed on his back with a thud.

Sara asked cautiously, "Master Kakashi, are you okay?"

Kakashi replied, "I'm okay, I just won't be able to move for a few minutes."

Asuma looked down the hill to see if Kakashi was okay, as Shikamaru lifted up his head, Asuma shoved him back down. "Kakashi!" He whispered loudly.

Kakashi was on cloud nine. It had been so long since he had been able to hold her as he was doing now.

Asuma's mouth fell open. _Did Sara just cuddle against him?_

Sara sighed, _I'm still not sure if Kakashi is the ninja that took care of me. All the research I've done gives me tells me what is assumed about Master Kakashi… Even if he isn't THAT ninja, if the ninja that took care of me couldn't adopt me, it'd be great if Master Kakashi would…_

Asuma looked around wildly for something to throw at Kakashi. Finally, he found a decent sized rock and threw it at Kakashi's head.

"Ow!" Kakashi said as he felt the rock hit him. He glanced down at Sara, he quickly said, "Sorry about that, Sara, my back wasn't cooperating with me."

Sara replied, "It's okay, Master Kakashi, I know your back's not the greatest."

Kakashi smiled at her as he straightened up, his eye widened with pain as his back cracked numerous times.

When they finally reached the top of the hill Asuma motioned for Kakashi to follow him. Kakashi followed reluctantly. Shikamaru and Sara watched as Asuma seemed to scold Kakashi.

Asuma said to Kakashi, "What were you thinking? You know you're not supposed to do that!"

Kakashi replied, "It wasn't exactly my choice for my back to act up on me like that."

"You enjoyed every minute of that," Asuma countered.

"Yes," Kakashi snapped. "I enjoy every second I have with the child I took care of for the first four years of her life!"

Asuma sighed, "Than why won't you adopt her?"

Kakashi said dejectedly, "I'm still not sure if I'm the right person for the job."

Asuma shook his head back and forth, "You amaze me some days, Kakashi. Let's get back to those two, before they begin wondering how they can eavesdrop on us." Kakashi nodded and led the way back.

Kakashi looked up at the sky and said to Sara, "Why don't we watch the sunset. It's not often that a shinobi gets the time to do such things." Sara nodded her head in agreement.

Asuma said, "Shikamaru and I will join you."

They all laid back on a decent sized hill and watched the sunset. As sun gave its last few rays to the sky, Sara asked Kakashi, "Master Kakashi…how is it that your back became so…so messed up?"

Kakashi smiled, "Asuma, do you want to tell it? You were there after all."

"Yeah, why not," Asuma said.

Kakashi pulled off his vest and pulled his shirt up to the middle of his back. His back was covered in scars of various depths and lengths.

Shikamaru said, "How on earth did that happen?"

Asuma said, "Kakashi got caught by enemy shinobi so they stretched him out on The Rack, and then they used a whip with barbs running along it and whipped him. When Guy and I arrived Kakashi was a mess. He had flesh hanging off his back from where the barbs had dug in and only dragged some of the skin off."

Kakashi added, "They didn't get a single piece of information out of me, which is important. Can you tell me why, Sara?"

Sara answered, "Because it would have endangered the village if you had talked."

"Very good," Kakashi said smiling as he lowered his shirt back down and began to pull his vest back on. "That is the most important thing for a shinobi to know."

Shikamaru asked, "Why is it that some ninja can keep their mouths shut while others can't?"

Kakashi replied, "My theory is that the ones that talk have nothing precious to them in this village, while the ones that don't talk have something precious here that they need to protect."

"My theory," Asuma said. "Is that some shinobi have 'the will of fire' while others don't."

"The will of fire?" Sara and Shikamaru asked together.

Kakashi smiled and ruffled Sara's hair, "You'll understand someday." Sara sighed and leaned back against the hill.

As the stars began to appear in the sky Asuma said, "Shikamaru, start identifying the constellations up there."

Shikamaru named all the ones in the sky easily. Kakashi looked at Sara, "Why don't we do what we did back in Land of Waves?"

"I thought you didn't want anybody else to know about that," Sara said.

Kakashi smiled, "Just humor me."

Sara was silent for a few seconds, she then said in a teasing manner, "What am I supposed to do again?"

"Identify pictures in the sky, besides constellations. You know like bunnies and…" He was interrupted.

Sara shouted out laughing, "Bunnies!" She rolled down the hill laughing, and Shikamaru joined her as he laughed.

Asuma said to Kakashi, "I have to admit, it's pretty funny hearing the word 'bunnies' come out of your mouth."

Sara and Shikamaru walked back up the hill. Kakashi said once Sara was leaning back, "Now what do you see?"

Sara said, "A bunny!" She rolled right back down the hill laughing.

Once she came back up the hill, Kakashi said, feeling a little perturbed, "Really, what do you see?"

Sara pointed, "A rabbit, see right there."

Kakashi smiled under his mask at her, _she's a unique kid. But I like her as she is._

A few more hours passed before Asuma said as he stood up, "Shikamaru and I need to get going, we'll see you two around."

Kakashi and Sara nodded at them as they left. Sara looked at Kakashi questioningly. Kakashi answered her unspoken question, "We'll be staying here for the night, there's no point in going back to our homes, by the time we got there we'd have to wake up anyway." Sara nodded her head and closed her eyes. She was soon asleep. Kakashi watched her for a few seconds before he dozed off, _I wish tomorrow would never come. I'd love to do this all the time._

**Kakashi's Final Decision**

Sara stirred slightly and snuggled down further into the grass, _I don't want to wake up yet! I'm perfectly comfortable on…the…ground…? Why the heck am I so warm if I'm out in the open?_ She opened her eyes and turned her head to see that Kakashi had his arm over her. She exclaimed, "Yuck!"

Kakashi jolted awake and sat up looking around for any danger. He looked at Sara questioningly. She continued, "Jônin germs! Yuck!"

Kakashi replied, "I'm the one who should be complaining about genin germs." Kakashi turned around when he heard a cough behind him. "How long have you been there, Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked him nervously.

"Long enough," Lord Hokage replied.

Kakashi looked away _…damn…that look he's giving me says "we'll talk later"._

Kakashi stood up and stretched while Sara just jumped up and looked ready for anything. "How do you do that?" He asked her.

"Do what?" She questioned.

"Have so much energy," he said smiling.

Sara replied, "I'm younger than you."

Kakashi and Lord Hokage both laughed at that statement. Lord Hokage said, "Kakashi, why don't you race Sara to where you two trained the first day?"

Kakashi said, "I know for a fact that I'll beat her. It's an unfair challenge."

"You may be surprised," Lord Hokage replied.

Kakashi looked at Sara, "You up for a race?"

Sara nodded her head enthusiastically. Lord Hokage said, "On your marks…get set…go!"

Kakashi shot forward and was surprised when he looked to his right and saw Sara keeping pace with him. Kakashi started to sprint. _I hope I can keep this up the rest of the way!_

_ Stop! Stop! Stop! STOP! Why can't I slow down? I hate it when this happens! _Sara thought as she kept pace with her teacher.

Lord Hokage was already waiting for the pair as they arrived. Kakashi came to a stop and bent over as he gasped for breath. Sara collapsed on the ground, refusing to move.

It took a few minutes for Kakashi to recover from his exertion. He asked no one in particular, "How does she do that?"

Sara responded, "I don't know! I just wish I could turn it off!"

Kakashi stared down at her and said, "Try picturing someone else's pace so you don't nearly kill yourself following mine next time."

Sara murmured, "That might work…" She stood up and took a step only to stumble as her left leg gave out on her.

Kakashi caught her and asked, "May I make sure you haven't harmed your legs in any way?" Sara nodded reluctantly. Kakashi felt the braces instantly. "Why are you wearing braces?" He questioned.

Sara answered, "My left leg was banged up when Naruto and I were eight and got picked on by some older students. The other one is to even out the weight."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, he asked Lord Hokage, "Did you know about this?"

"No," Lord Hokage replied.

Kakashi stood up and looked at Sara, "Why didn't you inform Lord Hokage or myself?"

"Because," Sara said. "It wasn't a big deal to me. Why have people worry when I'm completely fine?"

Kakashi and Lord Hokage couldn't argue with that logic. Lord Hokage changed the subject, "What is the training regime for today?"

Kakashi answered, "I thought I'd let Sara pick what we'd do today."

Sara looked thoughtful for a few minutes before she looked away from Kakashi sheepishly, "You'll think it's stupid."

"No I won't," Kakashi said. "Come on, you can ask."

"You won't like it," Sara said, still avoiding his gaze.

"Try me."

Sara blurted out, "Can I face your Sharingan?"

Kakashi was silent for a few minutes. "You can…" he said slowly. "Only if you use your Devil's Eyes."

Sara responded, "I was planning on that."

"Good," Kakashi replied as he moved across the barren ground where Sara had used Wrath of the Phoenix. "Because you're going to need it," He lifted up his headband exposing his Sharingan.

"This is going to be fun," Sara said as her pupils narrowed to slits.

_This will be interesting, _Lord Hokage thought as he watched the pair circle each other, each waiting for an opening.

Kakashi decided to make the first move, _she's learning fast! She's forcing me to make the first move. _Kakashi was making hand signs and he watched in astonishment as Sara matched his sign weaving speed. They both said in complete unison, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Thus, their fight continued. Either Sara or Kakashi would make a move and the other would either duplicate it or maneuver around it.

Hours later as Kakashi stood, showing only small signs of exhaustion while Sara was panting and sweating up a storm. She thought, _okay, I only have a little bit of chakra that I can't use. That means Taijutsu is my best bet._ She lunged forward while Kakashi stood still and watched her pass out from exhaustion and roll to a stop at his feet.

Kakashi lowered his headband back over his left eye. _She had no idea how much of a toll that fight took on me… I'll be sleeping well tonight!_ Kakashi bent down and picked her up. He looked down at her and how peaceful she looked. He kissed her forehead.

Lord Hokage scowled, "Kakashi!"

"She's not awake," Kakashi said as he began walking to take her back to her room.

"That's my point!" Lord Hokage said angrily. "You shouldn't do that unless you plan to be her guardian."

"I did plan to be her guardian!" Kakashi snapped at him. "But than, you said that I couldn't be because I had scared away all potential adopters. Now…now…I'm still not sure if I'm the right person."

Lord Hokage said kindly, "Kakashi, I've been telling you that you're the right person and…"

Kakashi interrupted, "Which is exactly why I keep asking myself if I am the right person! Just…just give me time to think about it…"

Lord Hokage sighed, but he didn't say anything else to Kakashi as they began walking up the stairs to Sara's room.

Lord Hokage opened the door to Sara's room and Kakashi gently set her down on the bed. Lord Hokage asked him, "What? You're not going to tuck her in?"

Kakashi said angrily, "I thought I'd be yelled at if I did!" Kakashi picked her up again and pulled the blankets back on her bed, before he set her back down and tucked her in.

Lord Hokage wandered over to where her alarm clock was lying on the floor, "I don't understand how this keeps getting across the room." He set it back on her nightstand, with the alarm set.

Kakashi looked at her nightstand and reached over to pick up a book. Kakashi opened it and murmured, "I didn't know she liked to sketch."

Lord Hokage said, "You really shouldn't look through that."

Kakashi ignored him. He eventually said, "Awww, she looks at you like a grandfather."

Lord Hokage asked, "Have you found yourself in there yet?"

Kakashi shook his head back and forth as he continued to flip through it. He than began flipping rapidly through the pages before he shook it up and down, seeing if any loose pages fell out, before he said sounding dejected, "I'm not in there…"

Lord Hokage took the sketchbook from him and automatically went to the last page. He handed the sketchbook back to Kakashi. "Wow!" Kakashi said as he realized there were two pages of sketches for him. He flipped to the back of the last page and read his summary. He read the last part aloud, "Looked up to as a role model/father…like…figure…" Kakashi closed the sketchbook and set it back on the nightstand the way he had found it. "Let's go," he murmured as he led the way out of the room.

Once outside, Kakashi walked beside Lord Hokage, he kept silent all the way to the Hokage's Mansion. Lord Hokage said to him, "I do not need an escort home."

"I know," Kakashi replied. "I…" he swallowed nervously, "I was hoping to adopt a member of my squad."

Lord Hokage asked, "Which one would that be?"

Kakashi glared at him, "You know which one!"

Lord Hokage led him inside. He opened a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Fill this out, Kakashi," he said as he handed it to him.

Kakashi glanced over it quickly, he asked, "I need to give her a new name?"

"No, but you can add to her name if you want," Lord Hokage replied.

Kakashi filled out the paper and handed it back to Lord Hokage. Lord Hokage waited until Kakashi left before he read what Kakashi had filled out for Sara's name. It read: _**Sara Uchiha Hatake**_**. **

**Arrival **

The next day, as Squad Seven walked to the building where the Chûnin Exam was being held, after receiving their applications from Kakashi. Naruto was humming happily to himself. He than said, "I bet this exam will have a lot of tough competition, but it's nothing we can't handle, right, Bright Eyes?"

Sara was thoughtful for a few seconds. She finally said, "I'm sure we'll all do fine."

Naruto was satisfied with the answer and zoned off into his own daydreams about the exam. They all entered the building ahead of Sakura who was lagging behind.

_I…don't want to do this…_ Sakura thought sadly. _I can't even keep up with Naruto. How am I supposed to do well._ Sakura was jolted out of her thought process.

"Hey, Sakura, come on, we need you," Sara said, before she walked inside.

Sakura stared after her, she smiled, _thanks…Sara._ Sakura followed her teammates in.

As Sakura walked in Sasuke glanced back at her, _what's up with her?_

Sara stared straight ahead at the scene unfolding before her, Lee had just been knocked back by two genin that were blocking the doorway. Sara looked around the room. _We've only climbed two sets of stairs, so why does it say we're on the third floor, when we were just on the first floor…genjutsu… _

She focused her attention back on the other two genin as one said, "You're all still wet behind the ears, you'll never be able to face the hardships of the exam."

"That's just stupid," someone in the crowd shouted.

"You misunderstand," the other genin said. "We're just trying to spare you from dying in this exam."

Sasuke said as he led Squad Seven to the front of the crowd, "That sounds great in theory, but you'd better let us through and drop the genjutsu you've got going."

The first genin snorted, "So you figure that out?"

"No, duh!" Sara said sarcastically. "It was easy, right, Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and asked, "What?"

Sasuke supplied, "You were probably the first to notice the genjutsu."

"Right," Sakura said, her confidence coming back. "Yeah, it is obvious that we're on the second floor."

The two genin released the genjutsu. "Hey not bad, the second one said, "But just seeing through it isn't enough!" He aimed a kick at Sasuke and Sasuke went to block, when Lee situated himself right in between them and blocked their kicks.

Sara nodded her head; _I'm not surprised to find that Lee was just acting the part of a weakling. My leg is still throbbing from that fight!_

_ He's fast! _Sakura thought awestruck. _He perceived the attack and than came up with a way to block both sides! _

Sasuke sized up Lee, _he blocked my kick, that's no easy feat. But something's weird about his chakra…_

A boy with a black headband and two black straps hanging down from it said to Lee, "Hey! That's not what we agreed upon. You're the one who insisted we not draw attention to ourselves!"

A girl with brown hair tied into two buns on top of her head said, "Here we go again…"

Lee walked up to Sakura, "My name is Rock Lee, you're Sakura aren't you? Would you be my girlfriend?" He smiled a cheesy smile as he said, "I would protect you with my life!"

"No!" Sakura stated. "You are WAY out of hand." Lee lowered his head with defeat.

The boy with the black headband walked up to Sasuke, "Hey you? What's your name?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It's always about Sasuke! _

Sasuke said, "It's common courtesy to give your own name first."

"You're a rookie, how old?" The boy with the black headband questioned.

"I don't have to tell you a thing," Sasuke responded as he motioned for the others to follow him. _This exam is turning into one big circus!_

Sakura moved ahead of the others and said, "Come on you guys!"

As Squad Seven approached the final set of stairs before they got to the third floor, a voice said, "Hey, you with the scowl, wait up!"

Sakura released a slight scream when she saw it was Lee, while everyone else looked up at him. Lee continued, "You and me, here and now."


	5. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 5

_******DISCLAIMER: (I meant to put this on the last part too!) Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap:**__ Sara and Naruto have graduated from the Ninja Academy, and have successfully protected Tazuna. They now face a more difficult challenge, the Chûnin Exam!_

**On Your Mark**

Sasuke looked up at Lee, "You want to fight me now?"

"Yes," Lee said as he leaped down. "My name is Rock Lee. Among sticklers it is proper etiquette to gives one's name before asking another's."

Sasuke smiled, "Sasuke Uchiha, you knew who I was all along."

Lee said, "I want to test myself against another member of your legendary clan."

Sasuke looked towards Sara, "You faced him already?" Sara only nodded.

Lee ignored the exchange between the two relatives and winked at Sakura.

Sakura said, "No way! Your eyelashes creep me out!" Not to mention the geeky do, plus the caterpillar eyebrows."

Lee blew a kiss towards Sakura, "You're an angel!"

Sakura dodged the kiss, _I'm managed to dodge that! Whew!_

Sasuke asked Lee, "So, Dog-brow, do you really want to learn what it means to be an Uchiha?"

"Absolutely," Lee answered.

Naruto had been fuming over everybody wanting to face Sasuke, he said, "Hang on. Let me handle Bushy Brow, Sasuke. He'll be toast. Just give me FIVE minutes."

"I have no interest in fighting you," Lee said.

Naruto lunged towards him, "It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that, till I could just puke!"

Lee easily blocked Naruto's attack and sent Naruto rolling into a wall, knocking him out. Lee looked at Sasuke, "Mark my words, you won't beat me."

Sara zoned out than as she thought of the day before, when Kakashi had given them all their applications,_ his gaze held that same emotion again. I still can't place it!... Maybe the others are right and it is a…fatherly…look… Nah! Master Kakashi look at me as a daughter? Yeah, that's his worst nightmare more likely!_ Once she had reassured herself, she focused on the fight and saw that it was over already. She stared at the yellow turtle that seemed to be scolding Lee.

The turtle said, "Well then he's all yours, Master Guy!"

"Ah, the exuberance of youth! You all have so much of it!" Guy said as he appeared on the turtle's back. All of them stared in horror at Guy while Sara tried to hold down her lunch after hearing "the exuberance of youth".

Naruto shouted, "He's got the biggest eyebrows yet! They're almost alive!"

Lee snapped, "Don't talk about Guy-sensei like that!"

"Oh, shut up!" Naruto said. "I can't get over all the freaks that keep popping up!"

Guy said to Lee, who was indignant about Naruto's comment, "Lee…you idiot!" He punched Lee full force.

"Huh!" Squad Seven all shouted in unison.

"Lee…you…you," Guy said tears flowing down his cheeks.

Lee also had tears flowing down his cheeks as he replied, "Sensei…"

"That's enough, Lee," Guy said as he hugged him. "Not one more word."

Lee sniveled, "Sensei…"

Sara stared in horror at them, _I'm so glad I beat him!_

_I got beaten by some touchy feely crybaby!_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto commented, "Doesn't it give you a warm fuzzy feeling?"

Sara sighed, "Okay, you can try that with Master Kakashi and we'll see how long you live."

Guy turned his attention on Squad Seven after he dealt with Lee, "How is your teacher, Kakashi doing?"

Sasuke asked, "You know Kakashi?"

Guy laughed, "Know him? He and I are arch-rivals." Guy teleported behind them. "The score stands at fifty to forty-nine and I'm winning!"

Sara thought, _yeah right! You couldn't beat Master Kakashi unless he let you win!_

_He's so fast! I don't doubt that he could beat Kakashi!_ Sasuke thought keeping an eye on Guy.

Guy said to Sasuke as he smiled, "Take pity on Lee's old teacher, I know he started this fight, but please forgive him." Sasuke didn't reply so Guy continued, "You all should head upstairs, Lee you too."

Naruto watched as Lee began winding up his bandage that Lee had tried to use during his fight with Sasuke. Lee wrapped it securely around his hand and then departed. Guy had already disappeared much to everyone's relief. Sara had zoned out again when Lee had begun talking before he left.

Naruto said to Sasuke, "That Bushy Brow beat you easily."

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed."

"Next time, he's dead meat," Sasuke said.

Sara muttered, "If there is a next time."

Naruto added, "You guys saw his hands, right? Bushy Brow probably gets some sort of mega training day after day….even more than we got."

Sasuke made a fist but than relaxed as he said, "Things are starting to get interesting."

Sakura, Sara, and Naruto smiled. Sara nodded while Sakura said, "Yep!"

Naruto said, "Well, duh! It's the Chûnin Exam!"

Sasuke said to them, "Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah," they all shouted.

As they all walked down the hallway to room 301, a voice said, "Glad you made it after all, Sakura." They all looked at the voice's user.

Kakashi said to them, "You all qualify to apply for this exam."

Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"

"This test can only be taken by three or four man cells," Kakashi stated.

Sakura said, "But…Kakashi-sensei, you said it was our own decision as to whether or not we participated. Were you lying?"

Kakashi said, "Yes and no. I wanted to keep the others from pressuring you into it. Even if you had no desire to enter, one word from Sasuke and you would have entered even if your heart wasn't in it."

Sakura asked, "What would have happened if these three showed up without me."

Kakashi answered, "I would have chewed them out, and none of them would have gotten past this door." Kakashi smiled at all of them, "But that doesn't matter, you're all here and I'm very, very proud of all of you. Now get in there!"

They all moved towards the door, Naruto said, "Look out everybody, cause here we come!"

Kakashi blocked Sara's way, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Sara said, looking perplexed.

Kakashi looked nervous as he started to say, "I…I…I…"

"Yeah," Sara said, wondering why he was tongue tied. "You what?"

"I…I wanted to wish you good luck!" Kakashi said. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! It shouldn't be so hard to tell her I'm her guardian!_

"Okay…" Sara said. "Thanks…I think."

Kakashi said to her as the doors began to shut, "Just come back alive."

"What!" Sara shouted as the doors closed in her face.

**The Challengers**

Sara stared at the doors, _what did he mine by "just come back alive"?... This exam is going to be treacherous; I've no doubt about that now. _Sara turned around to face the room. She stared in shock at all of the ninja that stood in front of her. _Holy…!_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were no better; they were still recovering from their shock. Sasuke was jolted out of his by Ino tackling him from behind, "Sasuke! How've you been, cutie?" She moved her head as close to Sasuke's as possible, while Sasuke tried to pull away, "I could hardly wait to see you again, it's been too long!"

Sakura snapped, "Ino, you pig, get your hooves off him!"

"Well, hello to you too, Sakura," Ino replied. "Still hoping the mutant forehead look will come into fashion?"

"What did you just say?" Sakura said, enraged.

"Why don't you guys save yourselves the embarrassment of flunking this test? Just leave, all right?" Shikamaru said as he walked up.

Sara said as she walked over to him, "Surely you can't be talking about MY squad?"

Shikamaru said, "Nah, just the other losers that have pretty boy, knuckle head, and bubble gum hair."

"Interesting," Sara said. "That sounds an awful lot like my squad."

"Look," Shikamaru said. "It's not that you, yourself, aren't that great. I mean, you ARE that great, but the rest of your squad is an embarrassment to the Leaf Village."

Sara was about to reply when Naruto interrupted, "Well, if it isn't the three stooges!"

Shikamaru said to him, "I wish you'd stop calling us that! What a pain in the butt you are, Naruto."

"Hey, Sasuke you made it," a new voice said. "Look's like the gang's all here."

Shikamaru muttered, "Including you, unfortunately!"

The new person continued, "So all three newbie squads tried out for this exam. Wonder how far we'll all get. What do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said, "Trying to psych us out by acting all cool, Kiba?"

Kiba replied, "Who's acting? We've been training our butts off! There's no way you guys could beat us!"

"Oh shut up!" Naruto said. "You couldn't even beat me, much less Sasuke or Bright Eyes!"

Hinata said, "I-I'm sorry, Naruto. Kiba didn't mean what he said to sound that way…"

"Bark, woof!" The puppy on top of Kiba's head said, before it leapt at Sara.

"Hey!" Sara exclaimed as the puppy knocked her over and began sniffing her pockets. "Akamaru! I don't have any treats today!" Sara exclaimed as she removed Akamaru from her jean pocket and handed him back to Kiba.

"Sorry about that," Kiba said thoroughly embarrassed.

A boy with silver colored hair and glasses said to them, sounding peeved, "Would you guys just shut up? You three squads of wannabe ninja are all new genin right? You're all wet-behind the ears and runny-nosed! This isn't an Academy field-trip you know."

Ino asked, "Who the heck do you think you are?"

"The name's Kabuto," he replied. "You guys need to open your eyes and be aware of your surroundings."

"Why?" Sakura questioned as she and the others turned around.

Sara's adrenaline rushed forward making her Devil's Eyes activate. All of the ninja in the room were glaring at them.

Kabuto said, "Watch out for the group behind you, they're from the Village Hidden in the Rain, and they have pretty short fuses. Everyone in here's on edge waiting to take on this exam. I thought I'd give you a heads-up before you had the crap beaten out of you."

Sara wasn't sure she trusted Kabuto. She was surprised when Phoenix said to her, _I'm glad you feel it too. I'd keep a close eye on him if I were you. He seems a bit too friendly, even for someone from your village._

_I know, _Sara thought back to him. _It's really odd that Phoenix is just as wary as I am, and for him to voice it…_

Kabuto continued as he rummaged through his pack, "You'll all probably get clobbered anyway, since you're rookies and all. You guys probably think you know everything." He sighed, "I remember what it was like."

Sakura questioned him, "Kabuto, are you saying that this isn't the first time you've applied…it's your second?"

"Not second, **seventh**," Kabuto said. "This exam is given twice a year and I'm…going on four years now."

Sakura said sarcastically, "Wow, than you must be a pro as to how things work around here!"

"I guess so," Kabuto replied, missing the sarcasm in her voice.

Naruto also missed the sarcasm, as he said to Kabuto, "All right Kabuto buddy, you're the man!"

"Cute," Kabuto said as he pulled out a card. "The least I can do for you, sweet little newbies, is give you some vital information on what you're in for with these Shinobi Skill Cards."

"Shinobi Skill Cards?" Sakura asked confused.

_I'm not sure I like this, _Sara thought. _It almost feels like cheating…_

Kabuto answered Sakura's question, "To put it simply, using my chakra I've burned the information that I've collected on shinobi and their skills into these cards, of course they only respond to my chakra. It took me four years to get this much information and it still isn't complete on some. In all, there are almost 200 cards." Kabuto began spinning a blank card. "These may look blank, but as I said they only respond to my chakra.

"This card here is a combination of map and bar graph in 3D! What kind of intelligence is this?" Ino asked.

Kabuto replied, "It shows how many applicants each village sent to participate in this year's exam."

Sasuke asked, "Do you have cards on individuals as well?"

Kabuto laughed, "Why, are you interested in someone in particular?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "Gaara of the Sand…"

_Who?_ Sara wondered.

"…and Rock Lee from the Leaf Village," Sasuke finished.

Kabuto said, "You know their names? That's no fun." He pulled out two cards and laid them on the ground. "First up is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys, his mentor is Might Guy and he excels in Taijutsu, he has no other talents worth mentioning. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga." He turned to the card with a red haired boy on it with "love" tattooed on his forehead. "Next is Gaara…"

_So that's Gaara_, Sara thought looking at the card. _I wouldn't want to meet him in battle._

Kabuto said, "…Not many genin get B-ranked missions! Since he's from the desert I have less information on him, but it seems like he's come back from all of his missions unscathed."

Sara noticed that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all looked nervous. _They must have met Gaara at some point in time… I'll have to ask them about him._

"All of the hidden villages have sent shinobi this year," Kabuto stated. "I don't know much about that Hidden Sound Village though, since it's a new village, so intelligence is lacking."

Hinata said, "Anybody else besides me suddenly feel outclassed?"

Sakura ignored her and said, "You're saying that everyone here is…"

"Oh yeah," Kabuto said. "Just as good as Gaara and Lee. Elite shinobi in the young ninja world. They have to be since the test is pitiless."

Kakashi was standing outside the room still, he was remembering how hard fought it was to get his genin entered in the exam.

_Guy had said, "It's an unforgiving test, Kakashi! You might be rushing them into it! My kids are the best, but even I waited a year just to let them mature. Give your cell some time to build some strength."_

_Kakashi replied, "What my squad lacks in experience they make up with surprises, Guy. Your squad will eat their dust."_

_Lord Hokage interrupted them, "Enough! Our next order of business is to consider those genin that have passed their first year!"_

_Kakashi laughed, "That's one hurdle…"_

Kakashi looked at the doors apprehensively, _I was smug than. Even though my students are utterly fearless they may even be a little uneasy…_

Sara watched Naruto, _oh no! He's going to say something stupid! I better get ready!_

Sakura took Naruto's trembling as a sign that he was scared, _I better cheer him up a bit. _"Naruto, everything's going to be fi-…"

Naruto shouted, "My name is Naruto Uzamaki! And I'm going to whip all your butts!"

Kakashi smiled as he heard, "You got that?" Come from inside. He knew who it was.

Ino shouted at Sakura, "What's his problem?"

Naruto continued, "Yeah that felt good!"

Sasuke snorted, "Oh, please!"

A boy from the crowd said, "Oh yeah, you little runt?" He lunged at Naruto.

Sara quickly intercepted him, grabbing his wrist, "Touch my teammates," she practically snarled. "And I'll tear you limb from limb."

The guy was staring nervously at his wrist. Sara whipped around and threw him across the room.

Kakashi heard a thud and thought, _I hope that wasn't Naruto!_

**The First Exam Rules**

Naruto was smiling happily after his announcement. Shikamaru muttered, "With one sentence he turned a room full of strangers into a room full of enemies."

Sakura grabbed Naruto from behind as she said angrily, "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling the truth," Naruto exclaimed as Sakura dragged him backwards.

Sakura felt all the bloodlust in the room and said, "Oh don't mind him, he's what you call a 'special ed.' ninja!"

Sara and the others were startled when a group of ninja attacked Kabuto; Kabuto easily dodged the punch of one of them. Sara thought grudgingly, _he's pretty good…_ "What the-?" She said aloud as Kabuto glasses broke and he puked on the floor.

"Kabuto!" Sakura exclaimed, worried about him.

Sara listened to the ninja as one that looked like a mummy said, "You aren't much of a shinobi are you? This is your seventh try?"

One with the character "death" written one his shirt said, "Add this to your cards: the three applicants from the Sound Village are not to be messed with!"

A new voice said as a cloud of smoke appeared, "Would you all just shut up!"

_Yipes!_ Sara thought as she stared at the ninja before her. All of them were in a beige uniform except the one in the front. He was wearing a black overcoat and he had two scars on his face. The one in the lead said, "Sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm Ibiki Morino, the proctor of the first part of the Chûnin Exam." He pointed at the Sound ninja, "You, from the Sound Village, there will be no more behavior like that, or else you'll be disqualified."

"Sorry," the one that looked like a mummy said. "We got carried away."

Ibiki snorted, "If that's the case than from this point forward there will be no more fighting without the express permission from the examining officer, if permission is giving there is no fighting that endangers an applicant's life. Any of you who break the rules are disqualified, no ifs, ands, or buts, got it?"

The Sound ninja with "death" on his shirt said, "So it's a test for girly men?"

"However you wish to see it," Ibiki said. "The first part of this exam is about to commence. Turn in your applications and take one of these seating assignment cards and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated the written part of the test will begin."

Naruto shouted, "A-a written test!"

_Poor Naruto, _Sara sighed. She moved through the line and got her seat assignment, "One," she muttered to herself as she took her seat. She looked at the chairs that surrounded it which she assumed were for the other officials, "Of all the rotten luck!"

Sara focused her attention on Ibiki as he began to explain the rules, "There are a few big rules that pertain to this exam. I'll write them on the board and explain them all, but no questions, so listen carefully; I will only say this once. Rule One: Each of you has ten points; the test has ten questions each worth one point for each question you get wrong a point is subtracted." Ibiki explained on the board with an example of three questions answered incorrectly equals seven points that the applicant would retain. "Rule Two: This is still a team event, passing or failing is based on how many points your team can retain. The main focus is for each team to have as few point deductions as possible."

Sara sighed, _good thing our squad is made of four people, so if Naruto loses all of his points we should still be okay._ Sara was shocked to hear Sakura.

Sakura said, "Wait a second, the concept of starting points and deductions was hard to follow but what is this team total you're talking about?"

Ibiki glared at her, "Did you not comprehend the part about no questions? Shut up and listen, you might learn something. This next bit is crucial. Rule Three: If a candidate is caught cheating by a proctor two points are deducted. If you are caught cheating five times by the proctors you fail."

An exam proctor said, "I'll be watching over your shoulders." Sara heard a lot of genin swallow nervously.

Ibiki continued, "If you aspire to be chûnin than you'd better start acting like you already are."

_There's a hidden meaning within that sentence… I just can't figure it out yet…_ Sara thought.

Ibiki added to his rules, "If for any reason a person loses all ten points, his teammates also fail."

_What?_ Was all Squad Seven could think, while Naruto sank in his seat to avoid the death glares all of his teammates were giving him.

**To Each His Own**

Ibiki said, "You have one hour, starting…NOW!"

Sara stared at the paper in front of her, _**Question 1: Decode the following and cipher and summarize its meaning. **__Simple enough,_ She decoded the cipher and summarized it. _Okay, __**Question Two: The Parabola marked B represents the greatest effective distance the enemy shinobi, A could throw a shuriken from the top of a 23.3 foot tall tree. Calculate the specific…**_Let's just say Sara understood that one too. _Let's see, Question Three is a bit hard… Okay Question Four is hard… I can't answer five…Crap! What do I do? Arrrgghh!_ She slammed her head against the desk. Her gaze drifted to the person next to her who was writing away. _Well, well! What do we have here? I'm not normally one to cheat…but…I'll make an exception! But there's the proctors…_ Sara looked at all of the proctors than glanced at the rules. She suddenly had an epiphany, _they want us to cheat!_

Meanwhile, as Sara had her epiphany Naruto was panicking, _I can't answer anything on this test! I'm screwed! The others are gonna kill me if I fail! What do I do?_ _What do I do?_ _What do I do?_ _What do I do?_ _What do I do?_ _What do I do?_ _WHAT DO I DO?_

Sasuke smiled, _I don't know a single answer on this test; and what's with the tenth question, __**This question will not be provided until forty-five minutes into the exam. At that time, please answer the proctor's question to the best of your ability.**_Sasuke glanced at the proctors, _they're like cats watching mice. They're waiting for us to cheat. Those rats!_

Sakura was easily answering her questions, but she glanced at the board anyway, _these rules make it clear that we're competing against each other. Only the teams with the most points will pass… I just wish I knew where the cut-off was._ She glanced back down at her quiz, _even Sasuke and Sara must be having trouble answering these…I hope Naruto's doing okay. _Sakura was surprised when a boy next to her got up.

He said, "You know the thing I keep wondering…" Everyone in the room turned their attention to him, even Sara. "How many teams do you intend to pass," he finished addressing Ibiki.

Ibiki laughed, "That's for us to know. Plus it won't help you any, unless you want to fail."

The boy sat down quickly stuttering, "I-I'm sorry…"

Sakura sighed. She began estimating how many teams may pass, _Arrggh! This is useless, no matter how many teams they pass things remain the same. Our squad has to retain as many points as possible!_ She glanced at the board again. _The way things are set up it almost FORCES you to cheat. I just hope the others don't do just that._

Sara, of course, was trying to figure out how to do just that. _Damn it! Why did I have to be surrounded by proctors? This is stupid! I've never had to think of ways to cheat until now! _She glanced at the guy next to her, who was still writing away. _Hang on! I can make it look like I'm thinking by putting my head on my arms, than I can straight up with a "eureka" look on my face. I can glance at this guy's paper using my Devil's Eyes and none of the proctors will be able to tell since I've had them up this whole time! _She lowered her head onto her arms and began to memorize question five. After a few seconds she raised her head with a "eureka" look and began writing the answer.

The proctor that was closest to her thought, _interesting, it appears that she figured out the answer without cheating…_

Sasuke was also cheating, he was copying a guy who was writing as fast as Sara's, if not faster.

Within a few minutes, Sara had all nine questions answered. She flipped her paper over so no one else could copy it.

Naruto, meanwhile, was still panicking. He glanced at the clock, _five to five! I'm running out of time! If I don't cheat I'm dead!_

At 5:15, Ibiki said, "Here it comes, the tenth question."

Naruto glanced at his blank paper. _I'm risking it all on this question!_

_Mr. Big Shot, ha!_ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto.

Sakura was the calmest, _one more mountain to climb._

_We can do this!_ Sara thought her nerves on end.

Ibiki continued, "I'm adding one more rule, before I give you the last question." Everyone in the room swallowed nervously. "This rule is absolute…"

Meanwhile, in a jônin relaxation building, three jônin were sitting talking. One of them was having problems focusing on the conversation.

Kakashi said, "I get the strangest feeling that our students are having a hard time."

Asuma asked, "Is this like the feeling you got in your leg when you fell out of that tree four years ago?"

"Sort of," Kakashi replied. "Except this time it's more based on emotion, not physical pain."

Kurenai said, "Kakashi, you are the strangest person I've met."

"Well, Kakashi used to be able to feel the emotions and physical pain of another person," Asuma said. "I'm shocked it's come back," Asuma added giving a meaningful glance to Kakashi.

Kakashi wasn't paying attention, instead he changed the subject, "With our students are gone, things sure are dull. I mean it's not like we can go on missions or anything."

Kurenai and Asuma both shot him aggravated looks. Asuma sighed when Kakashi ignored him, again. He said, "Don't worry, they'll be back soon."

"Why?" Kakashi asked, worried.

Asuma continued, happy to finally get his friend to come back to earth, "Word is that the proctor is Ibiki."

"That sadist?" Kakashi said. "Why did it have to be Ibiki?" He muttered more softly, "That explains her anxiety."

"What was that?" Asuma asked.

"Nothing," Kakashi replied.

Kurenai asked, "Sadist?"

Asuma answered, "Kurenai, you're new to our ranks so you have no way of knowing."

"Why? What's he like?" Kurenai asked.

"He's a pro," Asuma said.

Kurenai asked, "A pro? At what?"

"Torture and interrogation," Asuma said. "Ibiki Morino, Torture and Interrogation Corps Jônin leader."

Kakashi sighed, _will they even make it past the first exam?_

Back to Squad Seven, Ibiki continued, "First you must choose, whether to accept or reject the tenth question!"

A girl with blond hair tied into four spiky pigtails shouted, "Choose? What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?"

Ibiki said, "I was getting there. If you reject the question you lose all your points immediately, you fail and so do your teammates."

One person shouted, "What?"

Another shouted, "Why would anyone reject the question then?"

Ibiki said, "Because of the other rule."

_Another rule?_ Sara thought nervously. _How many rules are there?_

"If you try to answer the question and you get it wrong, then you will never be allowed to take this exam again. Not ever." Ibiki finished.

Kiba shouted while Akamaru barked like crazy. "You can't be serious! There are people here who've taken this exam more than once!"

Ibiki chuckled, "I wasn't the proctor than, but I am now. I've been up front with all of you, now you have to decide. You can take a failing grade and try again later, huh? Anyone who has doubts would be smart to reject the question right now, come back and reapply next year, and the year after that."

Sakura thought nervously, _this is a no-win situation! Heads we win, tails we lose._

Ibiki said, "Those who wish to decline the tenth question speak now. Once your number has been confirmed you will be allowed to leave the room with your teammates."

Slowly people began to raise their hands and leave the room. Sakura watched them all and began to think of what would happen if Naruto failed. _I can't let you ruin your chances Naruto. I would be fine and so would Sara and Sasuke, but you…you deserve the chance to become Hokage. _She began to raise her hand, but stopped as she watched Naruto's go into the air.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's back, _you fool!_

Sara glanced Naruto's way and did a double take as she watched his hand go into the air. She looked around wildly for something to throw at him and grabbed her pencil, she threw it at him and missed.

"Hey!" The proctor nearest her said angrily.

Sara ignored him, _Naruto, no! You can't do this, not to yourself or us!_

Back at where the jônin were talking, Asuma said, "That Ibiki understands what makes the human heart tick. It's what makes him so terrible. He uses his insights mercilessly to manipulate his foes, and even though those kids won't be experiencing any physical torture, they're sure to be experiencing something…"

Naruto slammed his hand onto his desk, "Never underestimate me! I don't back down, and I won't run! I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I become a genin for the rest of my life, I'll still become Hokage! Believe it!"

Sasuke smirked, _he never even gave us a thought, but he certainly does have guts._

Sara sighed, _I'm gonna strangle him later for scaring me half to death!_

Ibiki said, "I'll ask one last time, quit now while you still have the chance."

Naruto replied, "I never go back on my word, that's my shinobi way!"

Sara smiled, _Naruto… you are something else!_

Ibiki said after a few seconds passed, "Good call. All of you that are still here have just passed the first exam!"

_Hunh!_ Squad Seven thought.

**The Talents We Test For**

"All seventy-eight of you that are still here, have passed the examine," Ibiki repeated when no one shouted with joy.

Sakura asked, feeling confused, "What do you mean, 'passed'? We haven't even answered the tenth question."

Ibiki smiled, startling all of them, "There was no tenth question beyond the concept of 'accept or reject'."

The one blond haired girl shouted, "Hey! Then why did we have to suffer through those other nine questions? That was a waste of time!"

"There was no waste, those questions had a purpose. They tested your information gathering skills. We purposely made the test so you WOULD cheat; most of you figured that out. We even place some chûnin that knew all of the answers in amongst you."

_What? Aw man!_ Naruto thought feeling stupid. He quickly covered his idiocy by saying, "It was OBVIOUS! Any idiot could tell."

_Except, _Sara thought, _the idiot that just spoke…_

Sasuke stared at Naruto's back, _he really had no clue…_

Ibiki continued, "Anyone who cheated in an obvious manner was eliminated. Because there may be circumstances where being caught in espionage can cost you more than your life. You pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time again, when many lives hang in the balance." Ibiki removed his headband to reveal burn scars, punctures, and long slash marks.

Sara thought, shuddering slightly, _that looks worse than_ _Master Kakashi's back! And that's saying something!_

"The information you obtain can't be trusted if you can't keep your presence a secret from the enemy," Ibiki stated. "Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back unreliable information you're doing your enemies work for them, putting those you serve in danger. That's why we forced you to use your espionage skills to cheat. It was the quickest way to weed out students that are not ready to be chûnin."

"Okay," the blond haired girl said. "But what was the deal with the tenth question?"

Ibiki put his headband back on before he said, "The tenth question was the real test. It was a choice between two impossible options. Either reject the question and try again later, or accept and face an uncertain future… Why did I present them? Let's suppose you all go on to successfully become chûnin. You're assigned a dangerous shinobi mission in enemy territory. Now do you accept or reject the mission? Rather than risk your life or your comrades do you really think chûnin get away with taking the safe jobs? Of course not! There will always be missions you cannot decline." Naruto and the others were finally smiling. "A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires those around him, helping all to overcome their fear. THAT is what we value most in a chûnin commander. Those who can't gamble with their own fate are weaklings. In my opinion they don't belong in the ranks of the chûnin! By choosing to accept you all answered the insoluble tenth question correctly. If you keep up that spirit you can probably conquer all of the many doubts and difficulties you'll face. You've all passed, the first part of the exam has concluded, I'll pray you fight the good fight!"

"You do that!" Naruto exclaimed, "Go pray!"

Everyone in the room had just relaxed, when a big, black mass flew into the room.

Sara ducked since she was the closest to the window the black mass came through, besides the proctor. _Shit!_ When the glass had finally settled she glanced up. _Whoever that was needs to learn some manners! They're worse than Naruto!_

A kunoichi with a tan colored coat on said, "None of you are in any position to celebrate."

Sara thought sarcastically, _right. Because I always celebrate anything good with glass falling on me!_

The kunoichi continued, "I'm the Second Exam Officer, Anko Mitarashi! Times a wastin', so follow me!"

Everyone in the room stared at Anko like she was insane, which they all thought she was.

Ibiki came out from behind her black banner and muttered to her, "Can't you sense the mood in here?"

Sakura said to no one in particular, "This new officer reminds me of Naruto."

Anko mentally counted all of the remaining students in the room before she said, "Seventy-eight of you are still here, you are losing your touch, Ibiki. You went way too easy on them."

Ibiki said, "This year we have applicants of exceptional caliber."

Anko snorted, "I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done."

Sakura thought horrified, _cut us down…by half?_

"Ooh! I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain everything in detail as soon as we get to our next locations, so follow me!" Anko said, sounding a hair evil.

They finally arrived at the next location, a forest surrounded by barbed wire fences. All of the applicants swallowed nervously. Anko smiled as she said, "This is the area for the Second Exam, Training Ground 44, otherwise known as, The Forest of Death!"

**The Second Exam**

Sakura commented, as she stared at the forest, "It looks pretty creepy, doesn't it?"

Anko laughed, having heard Sakura, she responded, "You're about to find out firsthand why they call it 'The Forest of Death'!"

Naruto, having a fat head from Ibiki's praise, said acting like Anko, " 'You're about to find out why they call it 'The Forest of Death'!' Like that's going to scare us. You're trying to psych us out and I'm not gonna fall for it!"

Anko grinned at him, "Oh really? You're pretty cocky, huh?" She threw a kunai at him and it grazed his cheek, she teleported quickly behind him before anyone could react. "You're the kind that always dies first. Spilling all that rich, luscious, lovely, red blood."

She whipped around, kunai in hand as a ninja with a very long tongue held out Anko's first kunai knife, "Your kunai knife, madam. I believe you dropped it."

"Gee, thanks," Anko said while Naruto was staring at the other ninja's tongue. Anko glared at her, "Don't stand behind me radiating bloodlust, unless you're in a hurry to die."

The ninja said, "I'll try to keep it under control. But the sight of blood makes me really crazy, and I was already fired up from losing a strand of my precious hair."

Sakura thought watching the whole thing, _we've got a real nutcase proctoring this exam…_

Sara was trying to focus on the events occurring in front of her, but Phoenix held her attention. He said, _I can easily rip them apart for you, why don't you let me?_

_Because, _she responded. _I can't believe anything you say._

Phoenix screeched, _just you wait, I have an ace in the hole that you don't know about!_

Sara shuddered. That was something that worried her. _If Phoenix ever get's loose…I don't want to even think about the destruction he'd cause…_

Anko commented as the ninja walked back to her team, "We've got a lot of hot-blooded teams on our hands this time. Should be fun."

Naruto thought, _we're hot-blooded and she's blood thirsty!_

Anko said to the applicants, "Before we begin I need you all to fill out these consent forms. You wouldn't want little me getting in trouble if you die now would you?"

_Yes, _Sara thought.

"Before I hand these out though," Anko continued. "I'll explain the rules for this exam. Then you guys can sign the forms. With the other two or three members of your cell, take the forms to the hut behind you and submit them. Got that?" Anko handed out all the consent forms. "Now about the exam, to put it simply… It's a no-holds-barred survival test. We'll start with the topography of the grounds. I'll explain the rest in a bit." She pulled out a map of the area, "Training Ground 44 is bordered by a circular perimeter interrupted at regular intervals by forty-four locked gates. There are forests, a river, and a tower in center of the area about ten kilometers from the gates. In this area you're going to undergo a survival test, during the course of that test you may use whatever tools and jutsu you have at your disposal, it's a kind of fight-to-the-death version of 'capture the flag' or in this case, 'capture the scroll'."

"Scroll?" Some people in the crowd asked.

"There's a Heaven scroll," Anko said. "And an Earth scroll. You're objective is to acquire both. There are seventy-eight of you here, or twenty-six teams. Thirteen teams will have a Heaven's scroll while the other thirteen will have an Earth's scroll, but you need both to pass. So your objective is to get both scrolls, hold onto them, and bring them to the tower."

Sakura said, "In other words, half of us will fail."

"You bet!" Anko said cheerfully. "You also have a time limit. You have five days to complete this task."

"Five days?" Ino exclaimed.

Choji shouted, "What are we supposed to do for food?"

Anko replied, "That's your problem. The forests are full of nature's bounty, of course there are man-eating animals, deadly insects, and poisonous plants. There's no way that thirteen teams will pass. As time shortens your struggles will become harder and harder, and less recovery time for injuries or mistakes. You'll also need to sleep with one eye open since you'll be surrounded by enemies." She said more cheerfully, "Let's talk about the rules. The first one is obvious; those that fail to reach the tower in the time limit fail. Second, any team that loses a member whether to death or severe injury fails. Third, under no circumstances can you leave the forest before time is up. Fourth, you are forbidden to look at the scrolls until you're inside the tower."

Naruto asked, "What happens if we sneak a peek?"

"That's for those who look to know!" Anko replied. "When you're chûnin there will be times you're entrusted with top-secret documents, so consider this a test of your trustworthiness. That's all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scroll for every three or four consent forms. When you've got yours, pick a gate from which you wish to start, everyone will begin at the same time. One more piece of advice, don't die!"

As everyone began to head towards the hut, Sasuke muttered to the others, "It's smart to keep us in the dark on their part. That way we don't know who has which scroll."

"Yeah," Sara said. "But it means there's the risk of more encounters than we want."

Sakura pointed out, "But, we don't know who will be carrying the scroll either."

"Right!" Naruto said, "It just means we'll have to be even more determined to pass!"

Squad Seven filed into the hut and gave the proctors there consent forms; they in turn received a Heaven's scroll which Sasuke decided to take.

Once everyone was at the gates they wanted to start from (Squad Seven at Gate 12) Anko shouted, "Part Two of the Chûnin Exam begins... Now!"

"All right!" Naruto shouted, "Let's go!"


	6. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 6

_******DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap: **__Sara and the others have passed the first part of the Chûnin Exam, now part two has begun. Now they are up against the challenge of their lives!_

**The Password Is…**

As Squad Seven was walking through The Forest of Death, they all whipped around when they heard screaming.

Sakura asked, "Did you guys just hear someone scream? This place is creeping me out."

Sara placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Relax. We'll be fine."

"Yeah," Naruto chimed in. "I keep telling you, Sakura, that it's no big deal!"

After a few more minutes of walking Naruto announced, "I gotta take a leak."

Sara rolled her eyes and muttered, "Too much information!"

Sakura snapped at him, "Not in front of me you don't! I'm a lady! Use the bushes you moron!" She thought, _now if it were Sasuke!_

Sara sighed, _I have a feeling that if Sasuke had done the same thing Sakura wouldn't have cared._

A few minutes later, Naruto came out of the bushes, "That's a relief! I'm feelin' good now!"

While Sakura scolded Naruto, Sara glared at him. _That's not Naruto!_ Before she could strike, Sasuke beat her to the punch…literally. Naruto went flying.

Sakura stammered to Sasuke while Sara stood beside him, "S-Sasuke I appreciate the chivalry but that was unnecessary."

"Wh-what was that for?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke asked angrily, "What have you done with Naruto?" Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Hello?" He replied. "Bleeding in front of you!"

Sara said, advancing in a predator like manner towards him, "Naruto wears his shuriken on his right side, and he has a cut on his left cheek."

Sasuke added, "You're disguise spells are worse than the real Naruto's."

The ninja revealed himself to be from the Hidden Rain village. He said, "Since you've forced me to come clean, why don't you do the same? Which of you has the scroll?" They all got into defensive positions. "You've forced me to be direct!" He lunged towards Sakura.

Sasuke made some hand signs, _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_ He shot numerous flames at the enemy ninja. While Sasuke and the enemy clashed, Sara found Naruto tied up.

"You idiot!" She hissed at him as she untied him. "Didn't you learn anything at the Academy? Always check your surroundings!"

"I know!" Naruto snapped before he leaped in to help Sasuke. The enemy was beginning to retreat. "You're not getting away that easily!"

Sasuke glanced at him, _late as always!_ _Chakra energy will hold this kunai to the sole of my shoe…_ Sasuke flung the kunai at the ninja, the ninja managed to dodge it but Sasuke teleported in front of him and stabbed him in the arm.

Sakura said meekly, "Sasuke…"

"He gave me no choice! Now move, we don't know where his teammates may be lurking! You got that? Keep standing there and you're dead!" Sasuke snapped at her.

The enemy leaped away from Sasuke. Sasuke glared after him. Sasuke motioned for all of them to gather around. "Remember this if we get separated again; we can't trust each other blindly! Otherwise will have the same situation again, but worse!"

Sakura asked him, "So what should we do?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a few seconds. He finally replied, "The safest thing is to have a password. That way we'll know, no matter who they look like, if they get the password wrong they're the enemy! Now listen carefully, I'll only say this once! When I ask this question: What's the 'Ninki'? You'll respond: 'We thrive in the chaos of enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate.'."

"Got it," Sakura said happily.

"Lucky you," Sara muttered.

Naruto asked, "And you expect me to remember that HOW?"

"You are such a dunce, I've already got it memorized. What about you, Sara?" Sakura said.

Sara replied, "I've never read 'Ninki', if you ask me for it I'll mess it up."

Naruto said, "We need a better password. How about 'swordfish'?"

Sasuke ignored him, "I'll take the scroll." As they all stood up a wind gust came out of nowhere, and blew away the trees where they were huddled together.

**Phoenix**

Sara shook her head back and forth as she stood up, "Damn wind," she muttered. She looked around, _Where the blazes am I? What's that sound…_ She turned around and came face to nose with a giant snake. As it pulled back and lunged for her, Sara sprinted the other way, the snake following. She shouted to no one in particular, "Who's brilliant idea was it to put the giant snake in here?"

She tried to lose the snake by leaping up into the trees, but that didn't work, the snake followed her. After running at a full sprint, Sara was beginning to feel some pain coming from her left leg, _Damn! I won't be able to keep this up much longer… Oh good God what's that! A GORGE!_ She studied the snake behind her. _If I use chakra, I might be able to make the jump…might… Here goes nothing!_ She focused her chakra and propelled herself forward, than she leaped forward. She glanced downward. _Yipes! I hope I don't fall, since those rocks are all really, really, really sharp!_ She watched in dismay as the edge to the other side began rising. _Shit!_ She grabbed at the wall of the gorge and sighed as she grabbed a thick root. She glanced back at the snake only to see it fling itself at her. Sara looked around wildly and saw another root sticking out and flung herself at it. She braced herself as the snake crashed into the side of the gorge and fell. _That's gotta hurt!_

Once Sara made it out of the gorge she looked around. _Where is my squad?_ She turned towards the sound of Sakura's voice saying, "Sasuke! Naruto needs you!" _What's going on that Sakura would scream that?_ She bolted towards the area where she had heard Sakura's voice.

When she arrived, rage like no other built up inside her. She saw Naruto pinned by his jacket by a kunai knife, hanging unconscious from a tree's trunk, Sakura sobbing, and Sasuke battling the girl from before with the long tongue.

Phoenix said to her triumphantly, _I'm finally free!_ She grabbed her chest as pain ripped through her, she felt like something was going to burst from her. Her body acted all on its own and flung her arms away from her chest as she hit her knees and Phoenix, in all his destructive glory, flew from her body. He screeched his happiness to the sky. He made to fly high above the trees but stopped shocked as something held him.

Sara stared at the fiery chain that was coming from her chest. Phoenix screeched with rage at the chain that bound him to her. _This cannot be!_ He screeched at her, still talking in her mind. _What kind of sealing jutsu was that?_

Sara laughed as she wiped away the blood from her lips, _that was your ace in the hole?_ She taunted him, _my rage? You going to have to do better than that!_

Phoenix screeched again before he said, _since I'm out you might as well have me do something!_

Sara turned to look at Sasuke and saw what jutsu he was going to do to finish the girl ninja, _Add your own flames to Sasuke's Dragon Flame Jutsu!_

_My pleasure, _Phoenix unleashed a jet of flame just as Sasuke completed his jutsu; the flames melded together burning the long-tongued ninja.

_I should have put more power into it, _Phoenix said to her. _She might still survive that blast._

Sara looked at the firebird _…great…!_ Sara turned her attention back to the ninja and heard her say, "I want you after all, Sasuke."

Sakura jumped down beside Sasuke, "Sasuke! Are you all right?"

The long-tongued ninja said, "It's marvelous that you showed me all your tricks!"

_What the? _Sara thought. _Why don't they move? Are they paralyzed?_

Phoenix answered, _yes. And neither of us will be able to help from this distance._

_We sure as hell can try!_ Sara leaped down while Phoenix began to get ready to unleash a huge blast of flames. _Hey, wait a minute… Why are you so willing to help all of a sudden?_

Phoenix replied, _I've got nothing better to do, and I haven't burned anything in a long time!_

Sara shook her head as she continued to rush forward, she felt like she was moving in slow motion as the long-tongued ninja's neck seemed to become snake-like and watched her bite Sasuke.

As her neck returned to its normal length, Phoenix unleashed his attack, but the ninja dodged it and disappeared. Sara skidded to a halt and looked around. Phoenix said _that kunoichi disappeared; I have no idea where she went._

Sara gritted her teeth with frustration. She flinched as Sasuke cried out with pain.

Sakura held Sasuke, _What should I do? _She felt tears streaming down her face. Sara leaped down beside her, Sakura pulled away from her when she saw the color of her eyes, _h-her eyes…th-they're… Red…_

"Sakura," Sara said, ignoring her fear. "Everything's going to be fine, I'll get Naruto and we'll find a place to rest."

"Sara," Sakura said still crying. "Y-your eyes…they're red."

"Huh?" Sara really wished there was a puddle nearby. "It must be because Phoenix is out."

"What?" Sakura screeched almost as loudly as Phoenix could.

As if on cue, Phoenix landed behind Sara. Sakura screamed. "Not so loud!" Sara snapped, "Are you trying to attract more enemies?" Sakura quickly became quiet. "Wait here while I get Naruto."

After an hour or so, Sakura and Sara managed to find a spot where they could rest. Sara took the first watch. Sara looked at Phoenix who was nestled down like a normal bird. _Phoenix, _she began. _How come the grass you're resting on isn't burning?_

_Because I have no need to burn it, _Phoenix replied. Phoenix looked directly at her, expecting a question.

Sara gazed at the firebird's eyes. _Wow!_ Phoenix had a flaming iris, and his pupil was the blue that you find at the center of the flames. From a distance his eye only looked a shade lighter than his body.

Phoenix moved his head up, _what no question as to how it works?_

_I was getting there, so you can answer that question now!_ Sara replied.

Phoenix gave the equivalent of a bird laughing, _if I don't want something to burn, it doesn't._

Sara nodded thoughtfully. _I'll need to wake Sakura soon, _Sara picked up Sakura's water canteen. _Both of us are almost out of water._

_I could stay here and help her, since I know you don't trust her abilities, _Phoenix said.

_I'll leave it up to her, _Sara responded.

**I've Got To!**

Sakura soaked the rag again, and placed it on Sasuke's fevered brow. _His breathing has improved but…the fever's still so high!_ She glanced at Naruto, _I will protect them!_

Sara asked Sakura, "Do you want me to get more water?"

"Yes," Sakura replied. She glanced at what she could see of Phoenix. "Could you take Phoenix with you?" Sara nodded her head and Sakura watched in amazement as Phoenix followed, neither had exchanged any words or looks that she could see.

As Sara put some distance between herself and her squad Phoenix asked, _was it wise to leave her their alone?_

Sara replied, _she can take care of them…I hope… Keep a lookout, I want to know when there's trouble._ Phoenix let out a soft cry to let her know that he had heard as he soared higher.

As Sara was filling up the canteens, Phoenix let out a screech of alarm, Sara whipped around kunai in hand, when she saw no attackers, she began running back to where they had made camp, Phoenix led the way, _hang in their Sakura!_

When Sara arrived she found Lee on the ground, she leaped out of the bushes and set down the canteens, "Sakura! Stand back, I'll deal with them." She added to Phoenix, _don't hurt my teammates, but create something to keep those Sound ninja away from them!_ Phoenix bobbed his head.

One of the Sound Ninja with the character "death" written on his shirt said, "You're pretty cocky, aren't you?"

"Let's see how well you fair!" The mummy one taunted.

"Bring it!" Sara said as she readied herself for the attacks. _I've got to keep in mind that just dodging won't work!_ She watched as the mummy one lunged at her she quickly did some hand signs, _Fire Style: Fire Wall Defense!_ She watched as the ninja still threw his punch. Sara felt fine at first, until the world began to spin on her. _What the…? I know he couldn't have gotten me from this distance so why?_ She felt her jutsu slip and knew she was a sitting duck.

The Sound Ninja all lunged in all at once; Sara couldn't dodge any of the blows that came her way. _Great! I'm a human hacky-sack!_ The one with "death" on his shirt knocked her legs out from under her, while the girl caught her left leg and threw her. _All right! I've had enough! _Sara tried to get her legs back under her, but instead she slammed down onto her left leg. She flinched as she heard a snap. Fighting back a scream she tried to stand, but her left leg would no longer take any of her body weight. She felt a punch hit her in the stomach before she was knocked unconscious.

Sakura watched, tears in her eyes as another of her comrades fell, they kicked Sara one final time, sending her flying towards her two other comrades, she landed right next to them, her back towards their feet. Sakura stared, _why is it that I'm always hanging back? I always watch them, but I never do anything to help them. _She stood up as they advanced on her. She threw shuriken at them only to have them shot back at her by their sound weapons. The girl grabbed Sakura's hair (Sakura was outside of Phoenix's heat barrier).

The girl said to Sakura, "What lovely hair! So much more bounce and shine than mine has. What ninja technique is that- the Art of Deep Conditioning?" She yanked Sakura into a straighter sitting position. "You're a disgrace to all shinobi…Fussing with your looks when you should have been concentrating on your training!" She turned to the boy with "death" on his shirt. "Zaku, why don't you finish off Sasuke or one of those other ones…" Phoenix let lose a screech making the one called Zaku flinch. "The least we can do is entertain her."

Zaku shook off his fear, "Good idea."

_No! They wouldn't!_ Sakura thought as fear for her friends lives took over."

"Hold still!" The girl snapped.

_I can't summon my strength, _Sakura dug her fingers into the ground, trying to fight back. She began to cry, _I'm just a burden to my teammates! I'm always in the way…never helping them. I thought this time would be different… This time…I need to help the people I care about!_

"All right," Zaku said. "Let's finish them.

Sakura pulled out a kunai knife, the girl said, "Your tricks won't work against me, little girl!"

Sakura said, "You think so?" She sliced through her hair and her headband slid off. _I'd always thought of myself as a full-fledged shinobi, proud to be an equal as I trailed after my teammates, crushing on Sasuke, scolding Naruto, and befriending Sara…watching them all safely from the background._ _While they all risked their lives to protect me, even Lee protected me. All of you are my teachers. You've all shown me what I want to be too…like all of you. Now it's your turn to watch my back!_

As the girl moved behind her, Sakura began to make hand signs. The girl was surprised when she hit Sakura that it was only a substitution.

As Sakura lunged at Zaku, Zaku shouted at the girl, "Kin, look out!" He made to blast Sakura with sound, "Give it up."

Sakura quickly made a hand sign as Zaku blasted her with air. "Poor, foolish, girl," he taunted. He stared at a log in surprise. He glanced up, "Try it twice, try it thrice that trick won't work on me again!" Zaku threw kunai at Sakura, "My simplest attack is more than enough for you!" He began looking around for Sakura on the ground. He glanced up in time to see Sakura attack him with a kunai knife drawn.

Sakura stabbed his right arm and bit his left, as Zaku tumbled over backwards. "Get off!" He shouted at her. Zaku began punching her in the head trying to make her let go of his arm. After several seconds of being punched, Sakura released her hold on his arm. _They need me to protect them!_

Zaku shouted at her, "You little witch!" He prepared to blast her with sound.

Sakura stared in front of her in shock, since Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were in front of her.

Zaku snorted, "More freaks from the Leaf Village."

Ino said, "Sakura, I told you, I'd never let you show me up!"

"Ino…" Sakura said, feeling somewhat grateful.


	7. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 7

_****__******DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap: **__Sara and the others have passed the first part of the Chûnin Exam, now part two has begun. Up against the Sound ninja, with help from Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru, will they be able to survive the encounter? And if they do, will they be able to pass the exam?_

**No Holds Barred!**

Sakura lifted her head wearily from the ground and asked, "Ino…why?"

Ino smirked, "Did you really think I was going to let you take all the glory for protecting Sasuke?"

The mummy looking Sound Ninja said, "More bugs from the Leaf Village have crept in…"

Choji exclaimed, since he was being held against his will, "Wh-what are you guys thinking? Those creeps are going to eat us alive! Shikamaru let go of me!"

"Sorry, buddy," Shikamaru said lazily. "We're the men here; we can't run when Ino's ready to risk her life…"

Choji interrupted, "You're girlfriend isn't awake!" Shikamaru blushed slightly.

Ino said, ignoring Choji's last comment, "Sorry I dragged you guys into this! But we are a team, all for one and one for all."

Shikamaru replied, "What's meant to happen will, I guess!"

Zaku said, "We'll let you run if you want to, Fatty!"

Choji stiffened, "What…did…you…just…say? I could have sworn you called me…"

Shikamaru looked at Choji worriedly, _uh-oh! That's a big no-no around Choji, that guy just asked for it! If that guy says it again…_

Zaku said, "You heard me…fatso!"

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M PLEASING PLUMP!" Choji snapped. He roared, "Pleasing plump people unite!"

Sakura was watching and thought…_weird!_

Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts as Ino said, "Sakura…stay here and watch over your teammates." Ino turned to her teammates, "This is it, team, full speed ahead!"

Shikamaru replied, "Yes, ma'am!"

Ino shouted as she ran forward, "Ino-Shika-Cho formation!"

Shikamaru yelled as he dashed forward, "It's on you, Choji!"

"Okay!" Choji made a hand sign, _Art of Expansion Jutsu! Followed by…Human Boulder!_ Choji began rolling at an incredibly fast pace towards Zaku.

Zaku exclaimed, "What kind of art is that?" Zaku snorted, "Just a fat guy rolling himself around!" Zaku unleashed a blast of sound sending Choji up into the air, stilling spinning. "Flying! How is that possible? With that kind rotation…so much for just air pressure!"

Shikamaru watched as the mummy looking Sound ninja darted forward to help his teammate. _Oh no you don't! You way to annoying to live! Shadow Possession Jutsu!_

The mummy looking Sound ninja said in surprise, "Why can't I move?"

Shikamaru grinned, "It's a special technique of mine." Shikamaru lifted his hands above his head like a ballerina, forcing the mummy looking Sound ninja to do the same.

The female Sound ninja shouted, "What are you doing, Dosu?"

"Ino," Shikamaru shouted. "The woman is the only one left!"

Ino replied sweetly, "You got it! Take care of my body, Shikamaru."

"Right!" Shikamaru replied as Ino used her Mind Transfer Jutsu.

Meanwhile, Choji stood up looking sick, "I don't feel so good!"

Suddenly, the female Sound ninja said, under Ino's control, "If either of you makes a move, your teammate, Kin, is finished! Just set the scroll down and leave! When I can't sense either of your chakras I'll let her go." Ino stared nervously at the pair as they held their ground. _What are they planning?_

Sakura shouted suddenly, "They're going to-! No!"

Zaku unleashed a blast of air at Kin. As Kin slammed against a tree, Ino's body also was affected. "Ino!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Zaku said, "You underestimated us. Our objective isn't a stupid scroll, we want Sasuke. We don't care about this stupid exam!"

Shikamaru still had Dosu under his jutsu, _damn! I'm almost at my time limit!_ Shikamaru's jutsu wavered slightly, still managing to hold Dosu.

Dosu said as he watched Shikamaru's shadow, "So, it has a time limit of about five minutes?" Dosu looked up at Ino, "As for the girl's jutsu, it seems if we harm Kin, her body also suffers. So…if Kin were to die…" Dosu began laughing evilly.

"You're despicable," a voice said from behind Dosu. Dosu glanced at a tree branch. The boy with the black Leaf headband said, "You think you're all that just because you can use Sound attacks…we're strong enough to beat these novices!"

All of the Sound ninja looked up worriedly. Zaku said, "Again, the vermin come crawling out of the woodwork!"

The boy looked down at Lee, "You blew it, huh, Lee?"

"Lee…" The girl said sadly as she glanced down at her unconscious teammate.

Sakura whispered in awe, "Those are Lee's teammates!"

The boy with the black headband stated, "The boy with the Moe Howard hairdo belongs to us. You hurt him, so now you have to answer to us!" Veins near his eyes suddenly became visible. He smirked, "Stop while you still can… Or will give you everything we got!" He suddenly glanced down at Sasuke.

Dosu, not noticing where the boy's gaze was, taunted, "If you find us so repulsive, why don't you quit posturing and fight us!"

The boy answered, the veins disappearing, "Well, it looks like, we won't have to."

Sakura turned around as a noise behind her got her attention, "Sasuke, you're awake!"

Phoenix gazed down at Sasuke; he didn't like the chakra he was sensing. He glanced at his unconscious host, _I wish you could tell me if I could incinerate some of these people or not! I know you said okay with those Sound ones, but too many others have shown up! And this boy…there's something evil about his chakra!_

Sasuke stood up, half his body was covered in fire like marks, and asked, "Sakura, who did that to you…?"

"Sasuke," Sakura wasn't sure if she should answer him.

"Who was it?" Sasuke practically snarled.

Zaku said, "It was us!"

**The Strength That is Given…**

Sakura lowered her gaze from Sasuke's and stared at the marks, "Sasuke…your body…?"

Sasuke looked at the marks, his Sharingan was up, "I feel fine…strong…bursting with power!"

Phoenix stared down at Sasuke, _once he leaves my protection he better not try to get back under it looking like that! The boy's chakra is different, more…evil…_

Sasuke said suddenly, "He gave this to me." Sakura stared at him wondering what he meant. "I understand now. I AM an avenger. On the path I walk I have to do whatever it takes to get power, even if it means selling my flesh to the devil."

Phoenix screeched, forcing Sakura to look at the firebird. Sakura stammered, "P-ph-phoenix, p-please don't h-hurt a-anyone with a L-leaf Village h-headband."

Phoenix gazed down at her, Sakura almost screamed when she heard in her mind, _you are very brave…for a young ninja. I shall do as you have asked, unless I deem it necessary to do otherwise…_

Sakura shuddered, she didn't like having the firebird in her mind. She glanced at Sara's unconscious form, _how do you put up with it? Having Phoenix sealed inside of you must be torture!_

Sasuke had been glaring at Zaku. He finally said, "So…it was you."

Shikamaru glanced at Kin, and shouted, "Ino! If you stay in there you're going to get dragged into this! Get back to your body, now!" He turned his attention to Choji, "Choji, it's time for us to leave!"

Kin made a hand sign and Ino returned to her own body, much to Shikamaru's relief.

Shikamaru looked back at the clearing, "Now, we wait and see what's going to happen."

Sasuke glared at the Sound ninja, making Dosu flinch. Dosu said, terrified, "His chakra's immense!"

Zaku made a hand sign and shouted, "Snap out of it, Dosu, just because this guy refuses to die!"

"Zaku, no!" Dosu shouted at his teammate. "Don't you get it?"

Haku used an attack that sent debris flying around, Phoenix's barrier of heat protected his host and her unconscious friend.

Zaku laughed once the dust had settled, "Blew that pipsqueak away!"

"What pipsqueak is that?" Sasuke asked from behind Zaku. He swung his arm and sent Zaku flying. Sasuke made the sign of the tiger, _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_

Zaku used his sound technique and extinguished the flames, "You're getting over confident, it's nothing compared to my sou-!" He shielded his face as shuriken came at him, having been hidden in the flames.

Sasuke came up behind Zaku. Dosu shouted, "Zaku! Behind you!"

Zaku had no time to react. Sasuke grabbed his wrists and wrenched his arms back.

Sakura was staring in horror at Sasuke, she was remembering what Orochimaru had said, _"Rest assured, Sasuke will come to me…"_

Sasuke laughed, "You seem to take great pride in your arms…" Zaku glanced at Sasuke nervously. "Time to bid them farewell." Sasuke pulled back on Zaku's arms, keeping Zaku's back from going with the motion with his foot. Everyone in the clearing flinched as they heard a sickening snap. Zaku cried out in pain as Sasuke released him.

Sakura was in tears as she watched Sasuke turn to Dosu. He said, "And then there was one." Kin was on the ground unconscious from Ino's jutsu. Sasuke began walking towards him, "I hope you're more of a challenge."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, _that's…that is not Sasuke!_ Sakura ran forward tears streaming down her face, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke and shouted, "Stop!" She sobbed as Sasuke looked at her, "Please…please stop…"

Sasuke's strange fire like marks began to fade. After a few seconds they disappeared completely. Sasuke fell over onto his butt exhausted while Sakura exclaimed, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke and Sakura turned around as they heard Dosu say, "You're pretty tough." He pulled out an Earth scroll and placed it on the ground in front of him before he backed away. "We have no chance of beating you in your current state. Please accept this as a token of my admiration and as some reparation for your trouble…and allow us to leave in peace. After what we've done it may seem like a lot to ask, but something big is afoot that merits further investigation and confirmation! I give you my word, on behalf of us all. If you let us leave peacefully, the next time we meet we will face you till the end, no matter how badly we fare." Dosu picked up his injured teammates and watched as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

As Dosu began to walk off, Sakura shouted, "Wait!" Dosu turned to look at her. "You've got to tell me! Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke? And why was it Sasuke that he chose?"

Dosu looked away from her, "I don't know…we were just following orders." Sakura believed him and allowed him to leave.

Shikamaru and his squad darted out of the bushes, "Hey! Are you all right? I hope it's not an imposition, Ino, but I'm leaving Lee in your care. Choji, check on Sakura and Sasuke, while I check on the—what the hell?" Shikamaru almost collided with Phoenix's lowered head.

Sakura wasn't paying attention to poor Shikamaru, her attention was focused on Sasuke as he said, "What…happened to me?"

Shikamaru glanced nervously from Phoenix to Sakura. Phoenix was trying to see what village Shikamaru belonged to. _Frustrating! Now that those Sound ninja are gone, I can't let this boy pass, he's an enemy!_

Shikamaru finally shouted, "Sakura! A little help?"

Sakura glanced at Shikamaru and saw how low Phoenix's head was, Sakura quickly said, "Phoenix, he's not the enemy! He wants to help!"

Phoenix glared at her, but he grudgingly raised his head, and made sure Shikamaru could pass safely through his heat barrier. Shikamaru glanced at Naruto and called to Choji, "Hey! Check on this idiot for me, will ya?"

Choji cautiously approached Phoenix before he moved Naruto carefully away from the firebird. Naruto muttered, "I'll save you Sakura, don't worry!" Choji rolled his eyes before he grabbed a stick and began poking Naruto with it to wake him up.

Shikamaru glanced around before he carefully scooped Sara up into his arms and whispered, "And here we have a sleeping beauty."

Sara smirked and whispered back, "I don't know about sleeping, I'm not even sure about that beauty part either, but in immense pain is an accurate description."

Shikamaru and Sara were lost in the others eyes, and they barely heard Naruto shout, "Everybody get down!" Followed by someone calling him a moron.

Shikamaru swallowed nervously and asked, "I know I should have asked this a long time ago, but…would you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sara said as she smiled and than sat up with some difficulty.

Shikamaru glanced at her leg, "That's going to slow you guys down."

Sara glared at her leg, as if it had a mind of its own, "I know. I'll just have to fight against the pain." She gritted her teeth and stood up, putting some weight on the leg.

Shikamaru glanced at her before he said, "I'll go see if everyone else is okay." He moved off, feeling a bit happier.

Sara glanced up at Phoenix; _you'll let me know what happened while I was out?_ Phoenix nodded. Sara tried to concentrate on what was happening in front of her as she began seeing memories through Phoenix's eyes.

She barely heard Naruto gasp and say, "Sakura! Your hair!

Sakura touched her shorter hair and said, "Oh, it's nothing! I wanted to change my look. Long hair is cool and all, but it's a real hassle out here and on missions.

Sara blinked and stared up at Phoenix as he finished; _all that happened while I was out, huh?_

Phoenix nodded; _I'd keep an eye on that Uchiha boy…Sasuke. I didn't like the feel of that chakra._

Sara nodded and began hobbling over to her teammates, as Naruto asked, "Why are all of these guys here?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Explanations are so tedious!"

"These guys saved our butts," Sakura stated.

"So, Naruto," Sara said as she got closer. "Shouldn't you say thank you, since you were unconscious?"

Naruto glanced quickly at his friend and ignored her gibe, "Bright Eyes…you're hurt aren't you?"

Sara looked away as all of her teammates assessed the damage she had taken, dried blood on her clothes showed where some kicks had caused major damage.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked. "Nothing severe?"

Sara watched as all her teammates gazed at her, _why do I suddenly feel like I'm the leader? That's Sasuke. Not me!_ "I'm standing aren't I?"

Her teammates all sighed in relief. Naruto suddenly glanced at Lee and his teammate and shouted, "Hey! I know you, Bushy Brow!"

Sakura got up and punched Naruto, sending him flying across the clearing, "Don't talk to Lee like that!"

Sara sighed, _I'll let her get away with that, since I know Naruto deserved it!_

Naruto thought as he lay on the ground bruised, _did everyone go crazy while I was out?_

Shikamaru shook his head back and forth with disbelief and mumbled, "Naruto is the Olympic champion of cluelessness!" Choji sniggered.

Sakura walked up to Lee, "Thank you, Lee. Thanks to you, I've made some kind of break through. My skills have been taken to a whole new level!"

Lee's eyes watered as he said, "I'm not worthy!" He glanced at Sasuke, "It was Sasuke! It seems so natural that a member of the Uchiha clan would be the one with such incredible powers…that he could beat those same ninja that beat me senseless."

Sasuke stared at Lee in horror, _what? Lee was beaten senseless? Were the Sound ninja really that strong?_

Lee stood up and said, "Sakura…the fighting lotus of the Hidden Leaf Village will grow and flower again! Before we meet again, I will have become a stronger ninja. I swear it!"

Sakura smiled at Lee, "Yeah!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sakura turned around as Ino called out, "Sakura! If you'd like, I'll trim your hair to even up the ends!"

Sakura smirked, "Aren't you sweet?"

**Shikamaru's Dream**

As Shikamaru and the rest of his squad settled down for the night, after their battle against the Sound ninja; Shikamaru couldn't sleep, his excitement over having Sara as his girlfriend was a little too much. _We've known each other since we were kids… I know we haven't been friends as long as she has been with Naruto…but I'm still the luckiest guy in the Hidden Leaf Village! I have a girlfriend who's unlike any other girl I've ever met, and she understands me! She knows I'm a lazy guy, but she doesn't care…man am I ever lucky…_ He glanced at the alarm clock that Ino had set for what Shikamaru considered to be an ungodly hour. _I should get some sleep, otherwise I have Ino on my case before I can open my eyes…what a drag…_

Shikamaru drifted off into a pleasant sleep, at least for a while.

_Huh? I don't recognize this house…I really shouldn't enter it!_ _**Shikamaru stood at the door to the house and he started when it opened. **__I don't think I'm going to enjoy this. __**Shikamaru stepped into the house. It was nice looking as Shikamaru glanced around. He was standing in a living room that contained a couch and a recliner that wasn't facing him. Shikamaru almost jumped out of his skin as the recliner swiveled around. **_

_**In the chair was a man with silver hair, a scar under his right eye, and a scar on his throat, right over where his voice box would be. He wore a black sleeveless shirt that showed more scars doing down to his wrists, and black pants, similar to what Anbus would wear. **__He looks an awful lot like Sara's teacher…I have a feeling he can't speak, especially with that scar over his throat. __**Shikamaru watched as the man reached for a radio and turned it on, it began playing the chorus to Rodney Atkins "Cleaning This Gun" for those of you who are unfamiliar with the song, here's the chorus:**_

_**Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Ain't it son?  
Hey y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun**_

_**The man's gaze never left Shikamaru all throughout the song, except for one second where he pulled out a kunai. The man raised his head up slightly and smiled at Shikamaru, Shikamaru stood still waiting for a kunai to fly at him.**_

Shikamaru sat bolt upright as he woke up. He was sweating and breathing hard, as if he'd fought in a battle. _The look that guy was giving me…_He shuddered. _It was like he knew that song would play…I must have made him up! He looked too much like her teacher…Yeah that's it…My subconscious made him up!_ Ino's alarm clock went off and the song it began to play was Rodney Atkins _Cleaning This Gun._

**The Last Chance**

Three days later, after their battle against the Sound ninja, and two days after Sara had managed to convince Phoenix to return to her body, Naruto and Sasuke were fishing.

As Sasuke pinned three fish against a tree with a kunai knife. He shouted as Naruto came out of the water, "Go under and flail around again! Three fish won't last us long and I'd like to preserve some too."

Meanwhile Sakura smiled as she finished gathering wood and she asked Sara, "Would you mind igniting this for me?"

Sara nodded and made the sign of the tiger, _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! _She cringed inwardly as pain shot through her body. Sakura smiled as Sara managed a small fire ball that ignited the fire.

Sakura said to her, "You have great control over your chakra!"

Sara nodded her mind elsewhere, _why did it hurt to use my chakra? I've never had that happen before… Did I damage my chakra network? Phoenix do you know?_

_I can't focus on your chakra network! _Phoenix replied irritably.

Sara sighed, _I hope I didn't damage it…otherwise I'm no use to my teammates…_

Sasuke and Naruto had brought the fish they had caught over to cook. As they all sat around the fire Sasuke said, "It's been four days since the Second Exam started, right?"

Sakura replied, "Yeah."

"And it began around 2:30 p.m. ….so it will be over in less than twenty-six hours."

Sakura stated, "A lot of teams must be finished by now which means…"

Sara interrupted Sakura, "We have less chance of finding a team with a Heaven Scroll

Naruto wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was singing, "Oh! Hungry, I'm hungry! Hurry up and be ready to get in my tummy!"

Sasuke stared at the Earth Scroll; _people will be getting desperate also._

Naruto was still focused on the fish, _that looks like the biggest one!_

When the fish were finally ready, everyone grabbed one. As they ate, Sakura glanced at the scroll. She said, "I'm worried…they might not be any Heaven Scrolls left."

Everyone turned to stare at her, Sasuke said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the Second Exam is only due to last five days, and four days have already passed. That's eighty percent of the test time. There are twenty-six teams of three or four competing and only thirteen of each scroll Heaven or Earth. But…that was before that Orochimaru guy, who attacked us, burned our Heaven Scroll."

Sasuke sighed, "That means…"

"At that point the number of teams that could pass dropped to twelve," Sakura stated. "We have no way of knowing if any of the other scrolls were destroyed either. As soon as one scroll is destroyed, its counter-part becomes useless."

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a minute, "We split up from the rest of the Leaf Village teams and had to spend two days letting our wounds heal…. We'll have to widen our search to make up for the distance we've lost."

"One problem…" Naruto interrupted. "Bright Eyes is still injured she…!"

Sara almost managed to punch Naruto but he ducked at the last minute. "I'm fine!" She snapped. She faced Sasuke, "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. I'm not about to let my leg slow us down."

Sasuke nodded, "Good, because the next enemy we meet may be our last chance!" He stood up, "I'm going to get some water…"

"I'll come with you," Sara said as she staggered onto her feet. Sakura and Naruto watched them go.

Once they were a good distance away, Sasuke asked, "How fast can you go?"

"With pain or without pain?" Sara questioned.

Sasuke smirked, "Without."

"The pace we're at now," Sara stated. "But, if we run, I'll be fine. It won't be the first time I've had to go on willpower alone."

Sasuke glanced down at her left leg and said, "You lied on the first part. You're in pain even now."

Sara looked away. As they reached the river and began filling her canteen, she muttered, "I won't slow us down!"

Meanwhile, Naruto said to Sakura, "There's another way to get a Heaven Scroll and we won't even have to throw a punch!"

"How?" Sakura asked. Naruto dumped out some scrolls from his pack. "N-no…"

"Yes," Naruto said. "This way, if it's scrolls they want, I've got a million of them. A few brush strokes and some decoration, and one of these could pass for a Heaven Scroll in no time!"

"W-wait a minute!" Sakura said, "Even if you could make the outside look the same, we have no idea what's on the inside. They minute they're opened, we'll get busted you idiot!"

Naruto grinned mischievously, "Well…they usually have some kind of cryptic password written in them that doesn't make any sense until you bring the two together. So…you probably need that password to get into the tower at the end of the exam!"

Sakura wasn't convinced, "So what? We never saw the inside of the Heaven Scroll, so there's no telling what it said. There's no use in trying to make a fake!"

Naruto wasn't about to give up, "What if we used what we had to deduce what was inside the Heaven Scroll?" He grabbed the Earth Scroll and held it up. "Our Earth Scroll…"

"No, don't even say it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm gonna open it…" Naruto stated.

Sakura punched him as she said, "NO! Have you forgotten the rules you idiot? We were told NOT to OPEN the scrolls!"

"But…" Naruto said looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

A few seconds later Sakura was watching with apprehension as a sweating Naruto began to open the scroll. Naruto and Sakura jumped, as a hand grabbed Naruto's and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sasuke and Sara were on their way back, when Sasuke spotted the intruder first, "An enemy…?" Sasuke bolted forward.

Sara quickly followed suit recognizing the intruder, _I knew we couldn't trust Kabuto!_

Once they got near their campfire, Kabuto explained what had happened. Sasuke glared at his two comrades, "You're hopeless! I can't even turn my back for one minute!" Sakura and Naruto lowered their heads in shame.

Sara sighed and gave Naruto a disappointed look before she moved towards a large boulder. She placed her back against the rock and slid down, sighing in relief as she took her weight off her bad leg.

She was barely listening to the conversation as Kabuto explained what happened to those who opened the scrolls, and when Sasuke demanded Kabuto fight him. Kabuto declined.

Kabuto said suddenly, "I can take a look at that leg if you want."

"Don't you dare!" Sara snapped as she pulled out a kunai. Kabuto backed off holding his hands in front of his body in a defensive gesture.

"I didn't mean any harm," Kabuto stated.

Sakura said, "Don't mind Sara, she's sometimes to proud to admit she needs help."

Sara glared, _no! I just don't want any help from him! I still don't trust him!_

Kabuto glanced at Sasuke and than addressed the rest of them, "I can show you the path you should tread to pass this exam. But let's move, while we discuss it. Your smoke from your fire will attract every enemy within the area."

Sara was gritting her teeth against the pain that shot up her leg as they moved through the trees. She couldn't listen to Kabuto as he babbled on about strategies. _It HURTS! Every time I-ow- hit that leg it hurts…_

She paid attention to the conversation as Sasuke asked, "So, where's your team? Or are you just helping us so you have, so to speak, a herd to stay with?"

Kabuto replied, "Well, you know what they say, safety in numbers."

Naruto dropped back and asked, "How are you doing, Bright Eyes?"

"I've been better," Sara managed to say. Naruto nodded. She was ecstatic when they stopped.

Kabuto said, "We're in view of the tower. This is where the fun begins."

Sara glanced up at the sky, _when did night take its hold on the land?_

Naruto shouted, jolting her out of her thoughts, "Then let's go!"

Everyone whipped around as they heard a noise behind them. Sakura said, "An enemy already?"

Naruto whipped out a kunai and shouted, "Over there!" They all stared, a tad grossed out, by the, now dead, centipede that was as long as all of their heights put together.

Kabuto ignored the centipede and turned to Naruto, "Naruto…the idea here is to not attract attention to ourselves. To make it simple, we don't want to be loud. So starting now, keep quiet and remain out of sight, like ninja should." Everyone nodded; all of them knew how to do that.

After, what felt like hours of walking, everyone was feeling exhausted, Sara was hobbling, barely managing to put weight on her leg, _if this keeps up, even willpower won't be able to keep me going!_

Sakura glanced back at Sara; _she's never going to admit that she's exhausted!_ Sakura said, "I'm exhausted!" She sat down.

Sara sat down next to her giving her a grateful glance.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura decided to keep acting to give Sara a longer breather, "I don't know how far we've come…but the tower never gets any closer."

Sara looked at the tower and muttered, "You're right."

Naruto said, "It's bizarre…It's right in front of us plain as day."

Kabuto said sarcastically, "We're already enjoying some enemy's warm welcome!" He pointed, "Look!"

Naruto exclaimed, "Aw man! No!"

Sara wasn't sure she wanted to look, she turned to see what Kabuto pointed at, _Oh no! No! No! No! You can't tell me we've walked in circles or have been under a Genjutsu!_

There, plain as day was the centipede that Naruto had killed earlier.

Naruto shouted, "What kind of crap is this?"

Sakura glanced at Sara, _we've wasted our energy! How are we going to defend ourselves since we're all exhausted?_

Sasuke spat, "Genjutsu!"

Kabuto nodded, "We walked right into it! We've been very, very cautiously running in circles."

"And undoubtedly watched…" Sasuke said.

Kabuto nodded again, "They know were exhausted, so they'll make their move soon."

"Right…" Sasuke said as he got into a battle ready stance.

Sara staggered onto her feet and said dryly, "Right on cue." She got into a battle stance as a ton of purple clad enemy shinobi appeared.

Naruto laughed, "The perfect handicap."

**Trapped Like Rats!**

Sakura moved to stand beside Sara, _she can't fight! Not with that leg! What is she thinking?_

Kabuto commented, "There are a lot of them, not to mention they're all clones."

"Wh-what?" Sakura said as she looked at Kabuto.

One of the clones laughed, "You're all trapped like rats!"

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he charged and punched a clone.

Sakura shouted, "Good one, Naruto!"

Naruto suddenly fell through the clone, as the clone burst right where Naruto had punched. The clone resembled itself.

Sara and Sasuke exchanged quick glances. _Devil's Eyes! _Sara thought as she gazed at the enemy.

Sasuke used his Sharingan and quickly blocked a clone's kunai that was aimed at Naruto.

Another clone threw a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly stiffened in pain, and he couldn't move.

Kabuto tackled him down, "What are you-? GET DOWN!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke was panic stricken, _what's going on? My body won't obey my commands!_

Sakura ran over to Sasuke as Kabuto moved off, holding his shoulder. He picked up the kunai and muttered, "It's not an illusion."

Sara stood protectively in front of Sasuke and Sakura as the enemy closed in. One clone said, "Give us your scroll!"

Naruto asked, "Does the fact that these things hurt Kabuto mean they're real?"

Sasuke answered, "They are illusions."

Sara added, "The enemy is merely synchronizing their movements with the clones."

Naruto shouted, "So I'll hunt down the coward who's throwing kunai knives from behind the scenes and I'll kick his butt!"

Kabuto shook his head back and forth, "No, he can make us believe that the attacks are coming from any direction he wants. We'll never find him…but he's hoping we'll try. Based on my experience his kind are pretty much wimps when it comes to Taijutsu. The actual, physical foe won't face us until we're completely exhausted. Right now our only choice is to keep moving and avoid there attacks."

"Okay," Naruto said reluctantly. "If that's how we have to play it."

They all leaped into defensive positions constantly blocking attacks. After a while Sakura shouted, "How long can they keep this up?"

Naruto countered, "How long can we?" He made a hand sign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto and his clones charged forward.

The sun began to slowly rise above the horizon. Sara was trembling as she stared down the enemy, while covering Naruto who was on his back.

Naruto muttered, "That's all I've got…" Everyone else was panting also.

The enemy finally stepped out. One of the ninja was the one Sasuke had injured when they first started off.

That ninja stepped forward, "I know you…" He pointed a kunai at Sasuke, "you're the one who maimed me, and here you are again… Forcing us to work hard all night. I'm so glad there's time for a little payback."

The enemy froze in terror as Sasuke said from behind them, "Now who's trapped?"

Sakura said, "Nice work, Naruto!"

The one ninja turned around, "Wh-what? No way! When…How did they?"

Naruto laughed in front of them, "Suckers!" His clones of the others disappeared. "Pretty slick, right? You were thinking that my shadow clones were my whole act. They were really only a distraction to keep you from noticing I was single handedly impersonating my whole team!"

Sara smiled, "And while he did that, we sneaked up behind you using Genjutsu to beat you at your own game!" Naruto fell to one knee from exhaustion.

"You used up all of your chakra, Naruto. I'll handle the rest," Sasuke said.

Naruto ran forward and kicked the nearest enemy. He said to Sasuke, "No way! I won't stand around and let you have all the fun!"

**One More Face**

Sara smiled at Naruto's outburst. _Idiot…_ She watched as the enemy made more illusions. _Crap!_

"Shadow Clones?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke replied, "No, just ordinary ones. There's got to be more to this, stay alert!"

Naruto said, "I'll plow right through them until I get to the real guy! One of them has to be solid!"

"That's a total waste of effort, bonehead," Sasuke stated.

Naruto charged forward, "Who asked you?"

Sakura shouted, "Naruto! Take it easy!"

Naruto made to punch one and went right through it.

Sasuke tried to use his Sharingan, _every time I try to use the Sharingan my neck aches…I have to use it anyway! Sharingan! _Sasuke fell to the ground, in pain, and Sakura ran over to help him.

Sakura stared at the mark that was beginning to spread on Sasuke's body, she shouted, "Sasuke, don't use the Sharingan again!"

Naruto turned and Sara watched in horror as one of the ninja came up behind him. _No! I can't get to him fast enough!_

Kabuto tackled Naruto out of the way. Naruto got up and shouted, "Kabuto, are you all right?" Naruto glared at the enemy, "All right you-!"

Sasuke shouted, "Naruto, it's no use, they're not among those illusions."

Naruto replied, "But illusions can't punch and stab! So where are these attacks coming from?"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if we knew that!" Sasuke snapped at him.

Sara shouted as she spotted a kunai coming out of the ground, "Kabuto! Naruto! Look out!"

Kabuto went flying as one of the real bodies cut him with their kunai knife. Kabuto staggered up with a demonic look in his eyes that sent chills up Sara's spine.

Naruto kicked the enemy and sent them flying. "Shame on you for letting your guard down!"

Kabuto sat up, "Thanks for the save, Naruto."

_What's he playing at?_ Sara wondered as she watched Kabuto.

Sakura shouted, "That was amazing, Naruto!"

Since Naruto had knocked the enemy unconscious. Squad Seven, plus Kabuto, were resting for a minute.

Kabuto noticed the mark on Sasuke's neck and asked, "What happened to your neck? Are you wounded? That bruise looks nasty."

"It's nothing…" Sasuke replied.

Naruto said triumphantly, "Hey! They have a Heaven Scroll!"

"Good work," Kabuto said smiling slightly.

After a while they all made it to the tower, Kabuto's team was waiting. One of his teammates said, "You're late, Kabuto."

"Sorry," Kabuto replied. "I ran into a little trouble."

Naruto added, "But it's all good! Thanks to you, our team has a full set of scrolls!"

"Don't thank me. You earned them," Kabuto replied. He looked at the entrance to the tower, "This is the door we enter through. Gook luck, everyone give it your best!"

Squad Seven nodded as they proceeded through the doors. They stared around the room. "There's no one here…" Naruto stated.

Sakura pointed at a scroll that was hanging from the wall in front of them, "Hey! Look at that!"

Naruto muttered, "If heave your desire… I don't get it!"

"What's with the blank space?" Sara asked.

Sakura said, "I think it refers to the scrolls. It may be telling us to open them, but…"

Squad Seven stared apprehensively at the two scrolls. Naruto finally asked, "What are we waiting for?" He and Sakura began to open the scrolls.

*_Sorry about not giving anybody any warning, I meant to say this on the last part (still adjusting to Fanfiction's setup) but I'll only be updating this twice a week from now on. There will be one more part up later today._


	8. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 8

_****__****__******DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap: Squad Seven has made it to the tower! A strange wall scroll hanging on the wall leads them to believe that they should open their scrolls, what other challenges does the exam have to offer?**_

**Lord Hokage's Message**

Naruto and Sakura ripped open the scrolls, they stared at the symbol on them. "What's this?" Naruto asked.

Sakura read, " 'Human'… 'Mankind'…?" The scrolls began to smoke.

Sasuke shouted, "Drop the scrolls, now!" Naruto and Sakura quickly obeyed, all of them leaped away from the two scrolls. A big cloud of smoke made it hard for them to see. They all stared at the figure that was beginning to take shape as the smoke cleared.

Sasuke stammered when he could see clearly, "Y-you're…?"

Iruka stood before them. He smirked, "Hey, kids!" He smiled at them, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Squad Seven was startled for a minute. Sakura finally shouted, "I don't understand!"

"You four look like you've been through the wringer," Iruka commented.

Naruto said, confused, "Iruka-sensei….what are you doing here?"

Iruka explained, "The scroll was designed so that we chûnin could greet the applicants at the end of the Second Exam. It was just good luck that I got to be your messenger!"

"Messenger?" Squad Seven questioned.

Iruka pulled out a watch, "Yeah…you guys barely made it!" He put the watch away. "Congratulations, you've all passed the Second Exam. This calls for a celebration! I wish I could take you all out for ramen at Ichiraku…"

Naruto tackled Iruka with a hug, "Yeesssss!"

Iruka stammered, embarrassed, "H-hey! Naruto! Let me finish!"

Naruto's brain had only heard the word ramen, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm so happy!"

Sakura slid to the ground with a sigh. Sasuke joined her as he muttered, "Where does he hide all of that energy?"

Sara practically fell to the floor, _I've never been so happy to see a floor!_

Iruka said, once Naruto was bouncing around the room, "You haven't slowed down a bit, Naruto."

Sasuke smiled, "Exactly." Sasuke than asked, "If we had sneaked a peek at the scrolls before we got here, what would you have done?"

Sakura and Naruto desperately wanted to hear the answer. Iruka answered, "Sharp as always, Sasuke. As you have guessed…an important part of this exam was that you demonstrate the ability to remain within a mission's stated limits. You were specifically instructed not to open the scrolls until you got here. Our orders were to knock out anyone standing around an open scroll until the Second Exam was over."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura, "Aren't you glad you didn't open the scroll?"

Naruto said, "Kabuto, buddy, I owe you big time!"

Sakura was also relieved, but she had to ask one question, "Iruka-sensei! What can you tell us about the wall scroll?"

"Who cares?" Naruto shouted, "We passed! It doesn't matter anymore!"

"Wrong," Iruka said embarrassed for Naruto. "That's another reason I'm here. Read it again. It's the directive the Third Lord Hokage set for all chûnin. The word 'Heaven' refers to the human mind, while 'Earth' refers to the human body. 'If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher.' In other words…Naruto's weakest area is his brain and academic knowledge, he's got to study harder. 'If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack.' If Sakura's weakness is with her lack of strength she needs to train harder and find the riches of physical stamina and skill. And once you have both qualities no mission, however dangerous, will be a wrong path for you. You'll all be walking a safe path, even in the midst of dangerous missions… That's it!"

Sakura asked, "What about the blank space? What goes there?"

Iruka held up one of the two scrolls, "The word that goes there is a description of what a chûnin should be. The character that goes there is the same as the one in these scrolls, 'jin' meaning one person or all people. The challenge of seeing who survived these past five days was a part of the exam designed to test the applicants basic chûnin abilities. You all passed with flying colors! Keep the chûnin directive foremost in your mind as you move on to the next exam. That's the entire message."

Naruto saluted Iruka, "Yes, sir!"

Sara sighed as she listened to Iruka worry about Naruto, _I wish I had someone who'd do that! Naruto takes it for granted._

**Life and Death Battles**

Squad Seven filed into a large arena with a statue of two hands making a hand sign. Sara glanced around taking note of which teams passed, _Shikamaru's team, Kiba's team, Kabuto's team, Lee's team, the Sound ninja, and a squad from the Sand Village…that's still a lot of teams…_

Kakashi kept his emotions hidden as he watched his squad file in looking the worst out of all the squads gathered. Kakashi's thoughts kept him from hearing what was going on, even when the proctor Hayate Gekko, arrived. _Oh God! What have you kids been through…_ His gaze rested on Sara as she stood holding her left leg above the ground. _Young one...I can only imagine that you got that injury protecting your teammates…_

His focus returned to the conversation as Hayate said, "…Anyone who doesn't feel up to the challenge of this elimination round can walk away. Since the preliminaries start now!"

Kakashi stared at Sara, _please, Young One! Step forward…raise your hand…something! Just don't go through the preliminaries…you'll be killed…_

Sara stood her ground, _I know this will be difficult, but…I have to impress someone. _She glanced at Kakashi. She noticed that he had been looking at her but he quickly looked elsewhere. _Odd…_

She turned to face Kabuto as he said, "Well, I'm outta here."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "Kabuto…" Hayate quickly jotted his name down and allowed Kabuto to leave.

Naruto confronted him, "Hey! What's up with you?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but those Sound ninja messed up my hearing in my left ear from the first exam, and I'm pretty beat up from our fight with those other guys. Now they're saying this could be a fight to the death? I'm just not up for that!"

Naruto lowered his head with defeat and allowed Kabuto to leave. Hayate waited a few minutes to see if anybody else would step forward. Sara had to ignore Sakura and Naruto as they fussed over Sasuke's mark. They knew they had no hope of convincing Sara to back out.

Hayate said, "We'll now begin the preliminaries. They will consist of one-on-one battles as though this were a part of a tournament. There are twenty-two combatants remaining, for a total of 11 bouts. The victors of these bouts will advance to the Third Exam. Each pair will fight until one of them is either dead or unconscious or admit defeat. As soon as you sense that your opponent is overpowering you immediately concede your loss…if you value your life… Since we don't want a total bloodbath, there may be cases where I'll intervene, but don't count on that. From here on your fate is held in…" Some panels on the wall slid back to reveal an electronic screen. "…this electronic scoreboard. At the start of every round we will display the names of two combatants who will be competing. So…not to hurry you all to the slaughter, but let's begin. We'll now announce the first pair."

The scoreboard flashed Sasuke's name and one of Kabuto's teammates named Yoroi. Hayate said, "Sasuke Uchiha…Yoroi Akado… You two have been selected, everybody else, go up to the upper gallery."

Kakashi stepped forward and walked up to his squad, as he passed Sasuke he said, "Don't use your Sharingan."

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi ignored him, "If the spell-mark on your neck is allowed to run amuck the consequences will change your life."

"I figured…" Sasuke tried to get a sentence in to no avail.

"If they see any sign of that during your match you'll be disqualified," Kakashi continued. "I'll be forced to stop you. Please don't forget that." Sasuke stared after him shocked.

Kakashi easily caught up with Sara, "Now," he said as he walked beside her. "You are not to use your chakra."

"Why?" Sara asked, looking up at him.

"It will be very painful," Kakashi stated. He gently touched her shoulder and teleported them up to the gallery.

Sara recovered from her shock and said, "Warn someone when you do that!"

"Sorry, I figured you wanted to watch the match," Kakashi stated. Sara grumbled.

Hayate allowed the match to begin.

Yoroi asked as he made a hand sign, "Shall I start?" His right hand began glowing and he threw three shuriken at Sasuke.

Sasuke reacted quickly and pulled out a kunai and blocked the shuriken. He cringed in pain as his curse mark throbbed. _Rats!_ Sasuke collapsed as his body refused to do as he wished. Yoroi lunged in and Sasuke barely managed to dodge by digging his kunai into the floor and using it as a lever to throw himself out of the way.

Yoroi suddenly grabbed Sasuke's ankle, and Sasuke swung his left leg and pinned Yoroi, by the neck, to the ground."

"Yes," Naruto cheered from the gallery.

Sara commented, "Don't celebrate yet…"

Sasuke muttered, "My strength…why is it fading…?"

Yoroi easily threw off Sasuke's leg and began raining punches on Sasuke. As Yoroi took a small reprieve, Sasuke wondered, _where did my strength go?_

Sakura screamed as Yoroi rushed at Sasuke, "Sasuke!"

"This isn't good," Sara muttered as she watched the battle.

Yoroi grabbed Sasuke's head with his right hand, causing Sasuke to go limp. Sasuke gasped, "You're feeding on my chakra…."

Yoroi laughed, "So you finally figured it out."

Sasuke snarled, "Oh…you…" He kicked Yoroi as hard as he could, "Son of a &*(^ %$)&%$!"

Sasuke staggered onto his feet as Yoroi said, "Imagine a little pest like you having the strength to oppose me…"

Sasuke was panting from loss of chakra. _That was too close… I can't let him make contact with me again, otherwise I won't be able to move…which is exactly what he wants! This is my last chance, but…how do I beat him?_

Sara shouted down, "Sasuke! Don't you dare lose to him! You have a reputation to keep up!"

Sakura muttered, "Do you really think that will help?"

Sara shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

"How can you still call yourself an Uchiha?" Naruto yelled, "You're a disgrace! Aren't you embarrassed to have everyone see you as a big loser?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a "eureka" look. _That's it!_

Yoroi, seeing Sasuke's distraction, charged, "You couldn't have picked a worse time to let your mind wander! Now I'll absorb all your chakra!"

Sasuke crouched down and kicked Yoroi's chin and sent him flying into the air. Sasuke than teleported up so he'd be behind Yoroi. "After this, I'll limit myself to my own jutsu, but for now… It's over!" He used two fingers to poke Yoroi's back to propel himself around him. "Eat this!" _Crap!_ Sasuke thought as his curse mark throbbed. _Every time!_ _It hurts… I'm not going to lie back and let it consume me!_

Kakashi was watching the match more intently as his gaze found the curse mark, _Sasuke's reached his limit…I was hoping I wouldn't have to interfere… What the-?_

Sasuke's willpower forced the curse mark to recede. He smirked and said, "Let's go!" He swung his left leg around in a kick and slammed it into Yoroi's raised arm.

Yoroi said, "Stupid amateur."

"Stupid amateur, indeed," Kakashi said, referring to Yoroi. Sara nodded in agreement.

Sasuke flipped around and struck Yoroi with his left leg. Sasuke flipped around again and said, "And now…" His left leg came down again. "Lions Barrage!"

Hayate walked up to an unconscious Yoroi and checked him over. He announced, "I'm halting this match before it goes any further… Sasuke Uchiha is the winner."

Naruto shouted, "He did it!"

Sara was startled when Kakashi teleported down to keep Sasuke from falling over. She felt a tad jealous when Kakashi said to him, "Well done!" _Why can't Master Kakashi ever say that to me?_

**Insect Horde**

Naruto asked Sara, "Bright Eyes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sara murmured as Kakashi and Sasuke disappeared. She looked at the board, "Shino's up against a Sound ninja."

Shino and Zaku, with two broken arms, stepped forward. Zaku said, "Who's this loser?"

Hayate looked at the two competitors, "Uhh…well…it's time for the second match of the prelims to begin!"

Shino said to Zaku, "If you go through with this, you'll get hurt. You'll never be the same. Walk away…while you can!"

Zaku replied, "This arm looks like it still has some life in it, and I'm betting I can take you out with only one hand!" He removed his left arm from its sling. Zaku rushed at Shino and Shino blocked his punch.

"It will take more than one arm to beat me!" Shino said.

Zaku snapped, "Just shut up!" Zaku blasted Shino with a huge blast of sound. Zaku taunted as the smoke from his blast cleared, "On your feet loser!"

Shino stood before Zaku unharmed, but he had bugs coming out of his cheek.

Zaku whipped around as he heard a scuttling sound behind him. He turned to see the floor covered with the same insects that had poured from Shino's cheek. Shino said, "You'd better surrender. It's your only choice. If you use your left hand to strike me, my insects will have your unprotected back. If you use your left hand against the swarm, you have to deal with my attack. You're finished either way. Unless you have an ace in the hole."

Zaku was silent for a few seconds, but he suddenly shouted, "Who do you think you're talking to?" He removed his right arm from its sling, "Here's my ace in the hole!"

Meanwhile, Kakashi was dealing with a problem of his own. Orochimaru stood before him, ready to take an exhausted Sasuke. Kakashi glanced back at Sasuke, who was asleep from the sealing jutsu. _I've sealed that curse mark and now I have a snake to deal with! _Kakashi said, "Don't take a step nearer!" He used his Lightning Blade.

Orochimaru paused, "Do you really think that will work against me?"

"You may be one of the three great ninja, but the man I am today can take you down!" Kakashi stated.

Orochimaru smiled, "You may be right, but there is another Uchiha I could go after, who has just as much talent as her relative. Perhaps I should go after, Sara."

Kakashi practically snarled, "You go anywhere near her I'll kill you! Take another step towards Sasuke and I'll do the same!"

Orochimaru smiled again, "There will come a day when Sasuke will seek me out, since he is an avenger, Sara doesn't have that desire for power, so she doesn't interest me." Orochimaru turned his back on Kakashi. "Now, I believe you were threatening to kill me, or are you all talk?"

Kakashi was startled when his own demise flashed in his mind. Kakashi shuddered, _did I miscalculate? What kind of fool am I? No... I meant what I said. That image just startled me, which is what he intended it to do…_

Back in the arena, Zaku had blown off both his arms. Zaku stared at one of his arms and watched as Shino's insects crawled out of the hole that was in his hand. "Wh-what on earth?" He shouted in shock and rage as he watched the insects crawl out of the hole.

Shino teleported behind Zaku, "Just now, while I was talking to you, giving you all that helpful advice, my little friends were making their way to key points upon your body…creeping down those tunnels you blast your sound through, and that my friend is a true ace in the hole."

Zaku tried to strike Shino as he stammered, "Y-you!"

Shino easily knocked Zaku aside, knocking him out.

"Creepy," Sara commented.

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, but when did Shino get so tough!"

**Dull Eyes…**

Kakashi startled them all by appearing behind Sakura, Naruto, and Sara, as he appeared and said, "Hi!"

Sakura asked, "How's Sasuke?"

"Sleeping in a hospital room," Kakashi stated. He added silently, _under the watch of Anbu Black Ops. _Kakashi glanced at Sara, _I pray that Orochimaru won't go through with his threat!_

Sakura tapped Sara on the shoulder, "What?" Sara asked as she whipped around. She stared at the board: **Sara Uchiha vs. Yakado Misora**.

Kakashi moved to stand beside her, "Sara, be careful."

"Yeah, yeah," she leaped down. As she landed she instantly regretted jumping as she almost fell on her rear end. Yakado was more graceful. He was the fourth member of Kabuto's squad. He wore glasses and he had two deadly looking swords on his back.

Hayate glanced at the pair before saying, "Begin!"

Yakado rushed at Sara. Sara tried to move, only to fall on her face as her leg gave out. _Shit! #%^&^#$q!_ She felt Yakado kick her and she went flying. Yakado teleported to her side as she tried to staggered onto her feet. He grabbed her ponytail and braid and yanked her into a kneeling position.

Naruto shouted, "Bright Eyes!"

"Sara!" Sakura shouted, fear for her comrade showing through that one word.

Naruto and Sakura both glanced at Kakashi, whose breathing had turned into gasps for air. Both saw that Kakashi was gripping the rail, leaving an imprint of his hand their. Kakashi was lost in his memories of when Sara was younger; his mind was once again in conflict with his heart. His heart urged him to jump into the arena and stop the match, but his mind told him that she'd get through it, possibly a little banged up, but she'd get through it.

Yakado said to Sara, "Why don't you give up? If you don't I'll kill you."

"Fat chance!" Sara said as she sliced her ponytail and braid off, and rolled out of reach of his sword.

Yakado drew the other sword and said to Hayate, "Proctor! If she refuses to give up within the minute, I will kill her." Hayate glared.

Sakura and Naruto were startled as they heard Kakashi whisper angrily, "…Bastard…!"

Yakado began kicking Sara around like a hacky sack. Every time she tried to stagger to her feet, she was kicked again. After a minute, Yakado kicked her so hard that she hit the arena wall and lay still for a few seconds.

"Bright Eyes! No!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura said to him as Sara, once again tried to regain her feet, "It's okay, Naruto. She's still in this!"

Yakado smiled as he waited for her to stand up. He decided he would allow her to stand, and then he'd kill her.

All around the arena, Sara had the crowd rooting for her. At least from the Leaf Village.

Lee shouted, "Sara! Don't give up!"

Guy soon joined in the cheer by saying, "Use the power of youth!"

Ino shouted, "Are you going to let that ass beat you, Sheatan? Stand!"

"Get'em, Sara!" Choji shouted past a mouthful of chips.

Akamaru barked hysterically while Kiba shouted, "Come on! Stand!"

Sakura shouted, "Get up!"

"Come on, Bright Eyes!" Naruto shouted. "You can do it!"

Sara was gasping for breath as she got her knees under her. _I haven't heard two voices that I'd love to hear right now…_

Shikamaru stared at her horrified. _Don't tell me I'm about to lose her right after I asked her out?_

Sara shoved herself up into a kneeling position, _I've…got…to…impress…someone…_

Yakado shouted at her, "Last chance to give up."

Sara threw a kunai at him and snapped, "I don't lose to losers like you!"

Naruto and Sakura turned towards Kakashi in horror as he shouted, "NO! Just give up!"

Sara ignored the voice that said that, _I can't give up!_ She stood before Yakado.

Yakado shouted as he charged forward, "You're funeral!"

Sara made a quick hand sign, and shouted, "Flight of the Phoenix!"

Phoenix slammed into Yakado and sent him up into the air. Sara made a blob of water hanging in the air. _The only water style I know…_ She morphed the blob into another phoenix. The water phoenix rose up into the air. Sara coughed up blood as pain shot through her body. _Master Kakashi was right…it does hurt!_

Yakado began falling and the water phoenix slammed him into the ground. Yakado stared up in horror as Phoenix dived at him as Sara shouted, "Barrage of the Two Phoenixes!"

Sara wanted to cover her ears as Yakado's scream split the air as Phoenix hit him and set his entire body on fire. Medic ninjas quickly came in and put out the flames, carrying him to the infirmary, quickly.

Hayate said, "The winner is Sara Uchiha."

Sara swayed before she fell backwards, she was grateful when she felt two hands catch her. She stared up at Kakashi. "Thanks!"

Naruto leaped down, and was running to congratulate her, when he heard Kakashi say in a cold voice. "You know what you need to learn?"

"What?" Sara asked, curious.

"How to give up!" Kakashi stated coldly.

Naruto stared in horror at his friend as she lowered her head in defeat. Naruto was ready to shout at Kakashi. He began walking closer, _that jerk!_

Kakashi continued, "You're going to the hospital."

"No, I'm not," Sara said in a flat tone.

"Yes, you are!"

"NO, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, I can easily make you…"

Sara gave Kakashi the bird before she began hopping on one leg towards the stairs.

Kakashi said, "Get back here now!" He was startled when she called him an obscene word. Kakashi said as he made to go after her, "Of all the -!"

Naruto shouted tears in his eyes, "You jerk!"

Kakashi whipped around, "Naruto, I don't have time for this!"

"You're a jerk!" Naruto shouted again. Everyone in the arena was now watching. "You made Bright Eyes eyes go dull!"

"I did no such thing," Kakashi said. "She said you called her that because of her eye color!"

"That's the only way I could explain it!" Naruto snapped, his tears now streaming down his face. He sniffed, "Bright Eyes…always had this…spark…in her eyes. AND YOU MADE IT GO OUT!"

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a few seconds and allowed some silence to span between them. He finally said, "Go upstairs…Naruto." Naruto shook his head before he teleported back up.

Kakashi sighed as Lord Hokage appeared next to him, "That could have gone better, Kakashi."

"I know," Kakashi stated. "I'm going to try and fix this." Lord Hokage nodded before disappearing. Kakashi reached the stairs and heard Hayate announce the next combatants.

As Kakashi made his way up, he was thankful that the stairs had a cement covering, blocking out all curious eyes. It didn't take him long to catch up with the hopping Sara.

**Confessions…**

Sara glared at him as he said, "Sara…can we talk?" She than gave him the bird, again. Kakashi sighed. "I deserved that… Sara maybe you should sit down for a moment…" Sara ignored him and kept climbing up the stairs. Kakashi finally said, "I need to sit down, so why don't you join me and I can apologize for whatever I said to upset you." Sara sat on the step she had been on and Kakashi sat beside her.

He asked her, "What did I say to upset you?"

"Gee, I don't know," she snapped. "Maybe it had something to do with 'you need to learn how to give up'!"

Kakashi looked at her, "And that made you so upset?"

"When Sasuke almost killed himself in his match, you told him well done," Sara said sounding upset. "And I was trying to impress someone…"

Kakashi shouted exasperated, "Who? Sasuke? Naruto? That Shikamaru kid? You don't need to prove anything to them!"

"None of them," Sara whispered. "You."

"What?" Kakashi stared at her in surprise. "Me? Sara…you impressed me when you fought Lee and Shikamaru, and when you faced my Sharingan…"

She lowered her head, shadows hid her eyes as she said, "I'm jealous of my squad members, Master Kakashi."

Kakashi tried to figure out what she was getting at, "Why?"

"Sakura has her parents…" Sara stated. "Naruto has Iruka, and Sasuke had parents… They all know what it's like to be loved…"

Kakashi felt his heart being ripped in two as he said, "But…that ninja…"

"I know!" Sara said her voice cracking. Kakashi realized that she was close to tears. "That ninja cares about me! Do you know how long I've held on to the hope that he'd let me know that? He doesn't care…" Sara looked straight at him, "Master Kakashi…Naruto doesn't know this…but I think he suspects it…I've contemplated how to end my existence."

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror, "Why would you even think such a thing?"

"No one cares," Sara said. "Not in the way that would end my pain." She put a hand over her heart. "I've only held on because of Naruto. But…it's not fair…" She shook her head back and forth, "Everyone in the squad has someone who cares about them. Sasuke has you for crying out loud! It's just not fair!" Sara buried her face in his vest as she slammed her right fist against his chest sobbing. Kakashi heard her repeat her last sentence every now and then.

Kakashi stared down at her and allowed her to cry. When he thought she'd listen he whispered, "It's about time you cried…I haven't seen you cry in awhile."

Sara looked up at him and wiped her eyes, "Shinobi conduct…dictates…"

Kakashi interrupted her, "I know the rules… However, to every rule there is an exception… Shinobi are human too, so they can cry around the people who care about them."

Sara muttered, "Then I'm screwed…"

Kakashi stared at her for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, confused by his gesture. "I'm going to tell you something, I wish you would have figured out on your own…" He began. "You're wrong when you said that Sasuke had me. Yes, I give him a bit more attention, but nothing more… You've had my heart from the moment I held you in my arms." Sara looked up at him as he said, "I'm the ninja that cared for you."

Sara smiled slightly, "Yeah…I kind of figured that…I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't think a cool teacher like you would…" She was silent for a few minutes…Sara suddenly said, "Phoenix wants to see your right hand…" Kakashi stared at her and removed his glove. Sara stared in wonder at one of the scars on his hand that was shaped like a phoenix. "Phoenix…really did mark you…"

"What?"

"Phoenix said that another ninja lunged at me and you put your hand in front of me to protect me. Phoenix figured that he should mark your hand, just in case he couldn't recognize you or someone impersonated you."

Kakashi laughed and he sighed, he continued the conversation as if he hadn't just learned that he had been marked by a firebird, "I would have adopted you…but…you can't blame Lord Hokage, I've done enough of that myself." Sara looked up at him confused now. "When I was eighteen, I wanted to adopt you. The Fourth said, before he died, that I could if I felt I was ready. The Third didn't honor that promise, instead he told me to step back. I'm assuming you don't remember much about me, since I heard that one of the nurses told you I didn't care."

Sara nodded her head in agreement with the last part. She than asked him, "Why haven't you adopted me than?"

Kakashi thought, _I can't bring myself to tell her now…_ "I'm not ready just yet." Sara looked hurt so he quickly added. "Soon, I promise, it will be soon. I just have to make sure that we're BOTH ready." Sara nodded satisfied with that answer. "Now," Kakashi said as he released her and stood up. He turned around and said, "Hop on. I'll carry you the rest of the way up."

"What about your back?" Sara asked.

Kakashi smiled, "It's fine, now hop on."

Sara got onto his back and rested her head against the top of Kakashi's head. She said groggily, "Master Kakashi…I think I'm going to take…a nap."

Kakashi replied, "Go ahead…just don't drool on me!"

Asuma wasn't paying attention to the match as he waited for Kakashi and Sara to come up the stairs. He did a double take when he saw Kakashi carrying Sara on his back. Asuma walked up to Kakashi and said to him, "You must be a great talker." Kakashi shrugged. Asuma than said, "I think she's drooling in your hair."

Kakashi sighed and muttered, "I know…"

Naruto was shocked as Kakashi walked up to them; he squatted down and said to them, "One of you wake her up, please."

Naruto shook her and Sara muttered, "Go away."

"Bright Eyes, Kakashi-sensei's hair isn't exactly a pillow."

Sara got off and rubbed her eyes, while Kakashi said, "You drooled…"

"Sorry," she replied looking embarrassed.

Naruto saw that Sara wasn't putting any weight on her left leg. He offered, "Bright Eyes, do you want me to help keep you up?"

Sara replied, "No offense, Naruto, but I'm more likely to knock you over."

Kakashi said, "Why don't you lean against me?"

Naruto was startled as Sara leaned against Kakashi. Sara gave him a meaningful look that said, "I'll tell you later".

**Rivals!**

Naruto stared at his friend as she leaned against Kakashi. _Kakashi-sensei must have apologized… That spark! It's back!_ Naruto turned his attention back to the arena as the match ended. He said, "Whoa! This is like a never ending freak show! That last guy with the puppet was deadly!"

Kakashi muttered, "Look who's talking."

Sakura smiled, "Good one, sensei!"

"I hope you weren't including me in that 'freak show' statement, Naruto," Sara said as she smiled at her friend.

"Of course not!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi said to Sakura, missing Sara's comment to Naruto, "I don't think you'll be laughing much longer, Sakura." He pointed at the board.

The board read: **Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka. **Sakura stared at it horrified.

Sakura teleported down into the arena as Ino teleported down. Sara said to Kakashi, "This is going to be interesting." Kakashi nodded. Sara suddenly stated, "You were the one that shouted give up."

Kakashi sighed, "You were giving me a heart attack…"

"Yeah," Naruto interrupted. He pointed at the imprint of Kakashi's hand. "He did that!" Naruto was startled when Sara smiled. She leaned against Kakashi even more and Kakashi smiled back at her. They both turned their attention back to the arena. Naruto shrugged off his questions for the time being.

Sakura and Ino glared at each other. Ino finally said, "So, Sakura…it's you and me…I never saw this coming…"

Sakura slipped off her headband and tied it around her forehead.

Naruto stuttered, "Wh-what the?"

Sara answered his unspoken question, "Sakura and Ino have been rivals for a while now… Sakura wants Ino to understand that she's not going to be playing around."

"Well said," Kakashi said as he smiled at her.

Sakura and Ino were silent for a few minutes, both of them lost in their own memories of their childhood together. Sakura finally broke the silence by saying, "Understand this, Ino, you'll never get Sasuke."

"What?" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura smirked, "You're not his type! I'm not the weak little girl I used to be. You're not even on my radar!"

Ino shouted, "Sakura! Have you forgotten who you're talking to? Get give me your attitude you little crybaby!"

"Yikes!" Naruto said. "Sakura is really pushing Ino's buttons!"

Kakashi was quiet for a few seconds before he said, "Like Sara said before, Sakura just wants Ino to be so riled that she won't go easy on her…for old times sake..."

Once again Sakura and Ino were silent as the drifted down memory lane again. Naruto looked between the pair and muttered, "What are they getting so intense about?"

Kakashi leaned in towards Sara and whispered, "He just can't see that he gets the same way with Sasuke." Sara snickered. Kakashi said more loudly, "Well, Naruto, rivalry is a tricky business…Not that I would know…" Sara tried not to laugh as Guy shot Kakashi an incredulous look.

Sara looked back at the arena as Ino moved her headband that was normally around her waist to her forehead. Sakura and Ino suddenly lunged at each other. Sakura made a hand sign to produce clones.

Ino shouted, "This isn't an Academy exam! You need more than simple tricks to beat me!"

Sakura smiled slightly, _I'll focus all of my chakra within my feet and then up! Go!_ She punched a startled Ino sending her flying. Sakura stated, "I may have been a crybaby in the old days, but who's crying now? Come on! Stop holding back! I know for a fact that you can do better than this!"

Ino rubbed her cheek, "If that's the way you want it! The kid gloves are off!"

Naruto exclaimed, "Look at Sakura go!"

"She is a solid contender with her mastery over the fundamentals, and her utilization of chakra, she is definitely the best among the rookies in those areas."

Naruto gave him a sidelong glance and asked, "Even better than me?"

"Uh…yeah," Kakashi said, deciding not to be blunt.

Sara smiled but Kakashi added, to make Naruto feel better, "She's probably even better than our bright eyed friend here." Sara elbowed his side and Kakashi just smiled. _I'm glad she's not upset with me anymore…it's just telling her I'm her guardian that's going to be the hard part…_

Sakura and Ino lunged at each other again. This time both of them caught the other's punch. They leaped away from each other and threw shuriken at the exact same time. The shuriken collided mid way to their targets.

As Sakura and Ino aimed punches at each other, Sakura muttered, "I can do this!" Both of their punches hit their marks and they went flying.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi leaned in, once again, and whispered to Sara, "The way this is going, this fight could last forever." Sara nodded, silently agreeing.

Ino suddenly shouted, "How can you be my equal? It's unthinkable!"

Sakura snorted, "You're right! Your obsession with your long flowing hair and superficial appearance is peerless… I'm just no match for you!"

Ino gasped and snarled at Sakura, "You've gone to far! Making fun of me…" She pulled out a kunai and sliced through her ponytail.

Naruto exclaimed, "What is it with the girls cutting their hair today?"

"Did you three plan this?" Kakashi asked Sara.

"No," Sara said. "Sakura and I were in life and death situations, while Ino…is just being a drama queen!"

Ino shouted at Sakura as she threw her hair to the ground, "This is nothing!"

Naruto muttered, "She's crazy!"

"I already knew that," Sara muttered back.

Ino made a hand sign and snapped, "This ends now! I'm going to make your lips say, 'I give up'!" She moved her arms in front of her changing the hand sign slightly.

Sakura stared at the hand sign, stunned. _I recognize that hand sign…_ She said confidently, "I understand your impatience, but your wasting your time!"

"We'll see about that," Ino snapped.

Sakura smiled, "I see what you're planning…your Mind Transfer Jutsu. Where all of your psyche and spiritual energy is loosed upon your opponent and you usurp the psyche of them reducing your rival to helplessness within her own body while you possess it. But it has a flaw…that bolt of energy can only move along a straight path and it moves very slowly. And if it misses it is several minutes before it can return to the user's body. In that time your body is limp, weak, helpless as a ragdoll."

Kakashi muttered to Sara, "Sakura's in no danger as long as she keeps moving. If that art of Ino's fails, she'll be able to punish Ino's defenseless body until Ino's spirit is able to return." _If it comes to that, Hayate will stop the match._

Sara sighed, _I swear he's trying to make up for all the time he missed when I was younger…if he adopts me, I hope he isn't like this all the time!_

Ino snapped at Sakura, "What of it? No one knows what will happen until I try!"

"You only get one chance," Sakura taunted her. "If you miss, it's over." Sakura bolted as Ino took aim. Sara turned as Shikamaru shouted at his teammate, "No! You fool!"

Ino unleashed the jutsu and her body went limp. Everyone in the arena waited anxiously to see who was who.

Sakura was also in a limp position as she said, "You lose…" She raised her head proudly, "Ino!" Sakura tried to move, but found that she couldn't, Ino's hair was holding her in place. She glanced at the ground. She stared at Ino horrified.

"Gotcha, Sakura," Ino said as she sat up. "I set this trap and you fell for it!"

Sakura gasped, "You don't mean-!"

"Exactly, the hand signs I made earlier were just a distraction to keep you from seeing the real trap," Ino said. "You ran right into it! Can't move, can you? I made a living rope out of my hair by running chakra through it!" Ino stood up and unleashed her jutsu, for real this time. Ino collapsed while Sakura went limp for a few seconds.

Ino said through Sakura as she looked up, "Too bad, Sakura!"

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sara muttered, "This isn't good!"

***This is the last part for the week, then two will be up next week ^^**

****Oops! I had this uploaded but I forgot to put it up!**


	9. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 9

_****__****__****__******DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap: The prelims have begun and Sasuke and Sara have made it through, a little worse for wear. Sakura now faces Ino, but will she be able to fight off Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu? And what's up ahead for Naruto?**_

**A Declaration of Defeat…?**

Naruto stammered, as he stared at Sakura, "Wh-what just happened? And…and why is Sakura acting so weird?" He shouted to her, "Come on, Sakura! Now's your chance!"

Sara said, "Weren't you listening, Naruto? Ino's psyche has taken over Sakura's!"

"Sara's right," Kakashi said. "The energy from Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu, struck her head on, she's finished."

Lee said, since he was standing next to Naruto, "Mind Transfer…? Than Sakura's not even…!"

Kakashi moved slightly to address Lee, "Exactly…What on earth?"

"Sorry," Sara muttered as she released her death grip on Kakashi's vest. "Warn people when you're going to move!"

Kakashi shook his head back and forth trying not to laugh as he continued, "Sakura's psyche has been overtaken and supplanted by that of Ino. Right now Ino is inside Sakura."

Sara shuddered and said, "I don't think I'd enjoy having someone else's thoughts and emotions in my body."

Kakashi blushed under his mask, _if she only knew…_

Sakura began to raise her hand, and said, "I, Sakura Haruno, wish to withdraw from the match."

Naruto shouted, "Don't do it! Come on Sakura!"

Ino thought, _oh please!_

Sara shouted, "Sakura! You've worked too hard to quit! Much less lose to that oinker!"

_Give me a break…and I'll get you for that later, Sheatan, _Ino thought.

Naruto continued to shout, "Bright Eyes is right! You've come so far! If you let her beat you…you'll be a disgrace to all kunoichi!"

Ino glared through Sakura's eyes at Naruto, _shut up you idiot. You can't help her._ Ino suddenly lifted Sakura's hands to Sakura's head. _What? I feel…so cold_

She stared incredulously at a wall as Sakura's voice said, _Naruto is so loud! And he's right! I can't let Ino beat me!_

_Sakura? But…that's crazy!_

Hayate asked, "What's wrong? Are you going to withdraw or not?"

The Inner Sakura shoved Ino's psyche out of the way as Sakura announced, "No way! I will not withdraw! Are you kidding? I'm staying in!"

_Wha-what the heck? _Ino wondered as the Inner Sakura shoved her.

Kakashi was amazed, _Sakura…?_

_Ino stuttered to the Inner Sakura, __**"But my technique is unbeatable!"**_

_The Inner Sakura seemed to get bigger. She grabbed Ino in her hands and shouted, __**"Ino! If you don't hurry and get out of my body, you're gonna regret it!"**_

_The way this is going, I'll be lucky if I can get out of here! Kai release!_ Ino went back to her body. Ino gasped, "There were two different psyches inside you before I got there! What…what on earth are you?"

Sakura laughed half-heartedly, "Don't you know? A girl needs a hard interior if she's going to make it out there!"

Kakashi leaned over and whispered in Sara's ear, "Once a person is a victim of that jutsu it's almost impossible to drive the invader out. Ino's weak chakra was apart of it… but what really happened was the fighting spirit within Sakura drove her out. Naruto's razzing also contributed."

"Master Kakashi," Sara whispered back. "I hope you're not like this if you adopt me!" Kakashi gave her a hurt expression. "Sorry," Sara whispered. "It's just…I'm not used to someone doing what you're doing."

Kakashi laughed, "I'm just acting like a teacher trying to explain things, you're reading into it."

Sara blushed, "Sorry…I…"

Kakashi smiled and made a be quiet gesture, letting her know that he really couldn't care less.

Sakura and Ino lunged at each other. Both of them aiming a punch at the other. Both of them, knocked the other out. Everyone watched as both of their headbands fell onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed as Ino and Sakura lay still.

Hayate glanced between the two girls to see if either would rise, before he said, "Since neither combatant is able to continue, neither will move on to the next round."

Everyone heard Sara's "What?" As Kakashi teleported down to the arena to take Sakura back up to the gallery.

Kakashi murmured as he picked Sakura up, "I've got you…"

"It's okay," Asuma said as he scooped up Ino.

Everyone, including Sara, rushed forward to see if the pair was all right as Kakashi and Asuma set them on the floor leaning against the wall.

Naruto shouted, "Are you all right, Sakrua?"

"Hey…Ino!" Shikamaru shouted, concerned for his teammate.

Kakashi shushed them all while Asuma said, "Neither one of them is hurt badly. They should both regain consciousness within the next half hour. But…I'm impressed by both of them."

"Yeah," Kakashi said as he stood up. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sara were all doing well…and now…even fragile little Sakura…has shown some amazing growth. I know you've all been through a lot but…I'm glad I enrolled all of you in the Chûnin exam…I mean that from the bottom of my heart!"

Sara stared at him, _I would never have guessed that Master Kakashi had a fatherly side to him… But just now…when he said "fragile little Sakura" it kind of put things into perspective. Suddenly…he really does seem like the ninja that took care of me._

As Kakashi walked towards her she remembered she was mad at him. She snapped, "Warn someone when you're going to teleport on them!"

Kakashi smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't want any medic ninja coming into the arena when they weren't needed."

She couldn't stay mad at him, "I forgive you."

"Good," Kakashi said smiling as he pulled her against his side so she could lean against him. Kakashi's smile widened as he felt her cuddle against him. He wasn't paying attention to the next match as Sara's breathing slowed, telling him that she was asleep. _Soon…_ he thought as he gazed at her. _Soon, I'll tell you that I'm your guardian. But for now…you really do need rest, but I'm not in the mood to take you to the hospital now…_

**The Seventh Round Match and then…!**

Sara was jolted awake as Kakashi gently shook her shoulder, "Wha-?" She asked sounding groggy.

"I just thought you'd like to see your boyfriend compete," Kakashi said in a teasing tone.

Sara was instantly awake and staring at the board. She muttered, "He's facing that female Sound ninja.

Kakashi was a bit confused. He had been hoping for a response like last time. Sakura giggled, since she and Ino had awakened, and said, "Sensei, Sara and Shikamaru are dating!"

Kakashi was beyond stunned. So stunned, in fact, that he blanked out for a couple of minutes.

Sara was watching Shikamaru, and missed Sakura's comment, as he said from the arena floor, "It's such a drag to be fighting a girl."

Sara sighed, _that's Shikamaru. But I don't blame him…I just hope he stays on his toes!_

The female Sound ninja, Kin, said, "If that's the way you want to feel, I'll put you out of your misery quickly!"

Shikamaru was already thinking of a strategy, _even though I learned a bit from fighting the other two Sound ninja, I know nothing about her specialty… On the flip side, she's had a good opportunity to observe my battle style… Yet…I wonder…_

"Begin," Hayate said.

As if it triggered a signal to Kakashi's brain Kakashi came out of his shock and thought, _dating? Dating! How could she be dating? She's only twelve! How can I just adopt her and already she's dating…I'm not ready for this! _Kakashi glared down at Shikamaru, _suddenly…I really don't like that kid…_

Sara was watching as Shikamaru made his hand sign for his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Kin said to him, "You're just a one trick pony!" Kin bolted to the right and threw two senbon at him, "All I've got to do is keep an eye on the shadow's movements!"

Shikamaru dodged the senbon, he turned and noticed that the senbon had bells on them. Shikamaru snorted, "What a tired old trick! I suppose next you'll be flinging groups of needles some with bells some without, trying to mislead me into walking right into the senbon without bells, right?"

"Chatty, aren't we," Kin said as she moved her arm back, seemingly preparing to throw more senbon.

Shikamaru thought, _all I have to do is evade the silent senbon. Once I've mastered the pattern, if I'm careful… can do it!"_ Shikamaru whipped around as he heard the bells behind him, _What? Behind me? _He watched in dismay as the bells on the two senbon rang. _Thread? Aw…crud!_ Shikamaru turned to face Kin, _she's pulling strings to ring the bells…! She's mocking me!_

Kin said happily, "Too late!" She threw senbon at Shikamaru. "Once I mastered how to avoid your shadow, you never stood a chance! Now for the-?"

Shikamaru stood up, "Now time to deploy the art of me-and-my-shadow…"

"How," Kin snapped. "Your shadow is nowhere in sight!"

Shikamaru laughed, "You still don't get it, do you?" Kin gasped. "Yes you idiot! Such delicate threads so high up there's no way they could cast shadows! Whereas I can make my shadow as big or as small as I wish…within limits." He raised his hand and pointed at Kin, "Those delicate filaments of darkness are mine, all mine… tailored to fit and attached to you!" He grabbed a shuriken from his pouch.

Kin said, terrified, "Don't be an idiot! While we're locked into this mimicry any injury done to me will hurt you!

"Tell me something I don't know," Shikamaru stated.

"You wouldn't-?" Kin gasped.

Shikamaru threw his shuriken causing Kin to throw hers. "It's a game of Chicken with shuriken. I doubt you'll hold out for long."

Kin shouted, "No you fool!"

Shikamaru waited until the last possible second to duck. He released the jutsu just as Kin thwacked her head against the wall behind her. He laughed, "One down…" He jumped into an upright position, "There! A shinobi uses everything to his advantage including the terrain, or architecture in this case. You were locked into the same movements as I but only one of us was close enough to get a concussion! The shuriken were merely a distraction."

Hayate said, "Shikamaru Nara is the winner!"

"Way to go, Shikamaru!" Sara shouted.

Kakashi continued to glare at Shikamaru, _I'm not sure what Sara see's in him that makes her so…infatuated with him!_

Suddenly, with barely any warning, Naruto shouted, "Well, it's about time! Thanks for being patient everyone! I'm gonna make this worth your wait!"

Kakashi jumped slightly and stared at the board. He looked at Sara as she asked, "What were you thinking about Master, since you jumped when Naruto shouted?"

Kakashi decided to forget Shikamaru, for the time being, he answered, "Just thinking about this and that, you know?"

Sara sighed, _if anyone in our squad ever gets a straight answer out of him it'd be a miracle!_

**Coming of Age!**

Naruto and Kiba were standing in the arena, Kiba shouted, "We lucked out, Akamaru! We've got this fight in the bag!"

"Don't be so cocky, you jerk!" Naruto snapped.

Sara shouted down, "You tell him, Naruto!"

Naruto pointed at Akamaru, "Hey, Kiba! Send the puppy home will ya? He'll only get in our way!"

"Whatever!" Kiba said. "Akamaru fights with me!"

Sara looked at Kakashi, "Master…isn't it against the rules to have a dog in the match?" Naruto had asked the same question to Hayate in the arena.

"No," Kakashi answered. "Animals are considered to be apart of a ninja's arsenal."

"Oh," Sara said as she looked down at Naruto. "Than Naruto better stay on his toes." Kakashi laughed slightly at that statement.

Sara missed what Naruto said. But she heard Sakura loud and clear as she shouted, "Naruto! Don't you dare lose to that loser!"

Kakashi muttered to himself, "here it goes." He turned his gaze to Kurenai.

Kurenai thought to him, _tough break, Kakashi. There's no way your boy can beat mine._

_We'll see!_ Kakashi replied as he turned his gaze back to the arena.

Kiba said, "Don't worry, this will be over quickly!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto said, "Back atacha!"

Kiba snorted, "You're not fooling anyone with that cool act!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well then…" Hayate said. "Begin!"

Kiba made a hand sign and got down on all fours; his nails suddenly having the look of claws, "Here I come!" He charged Naruto and slammed right into him.

Naruto thought, just as he was hit, _he's fast!_ Naruto went skidding across the arena and laid still.

"He's down for the count already," Kiba said in a superior tone.

Kurenai thought to Kakashi glancing at him, _see? I told you..._

_Wait and see…_ Kakashi replied. Sakura glanced at him with a worried expression, and he smiled.

_Right…_ she thought. _Naruto won't go down so easily…Sara's certainly not worried._

Sara smiled as Naruto began to stand, _go on, Naruto. Show them… Show them what you're made of!_

Kiba stared at Naruto in shock as Naruto said, "Don't underestimate me!"

"Go, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, using Sara's left ear as a megaphone.

Sara said to Sakura, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't use my ear to magnify your voice…"

"Sorry!" Sakura quickly said.

Kiba said to Naruto, "You talk pretty tough for someone who's wounded! Would you just give up already?" Akamaru barked his agreement.

Naruto laughed, "Don't you get it? I let you hit me! I wanted to find out what you're made of!" Kiba glared at him. "You're so conceited…you just go ahead and fight me any way you want! With or without the puppy!"

"You'll be sorry," Kiba snarled. "Get him, Akamaru!" Akamaru barked to let Kiba know he was right beside him as Kiba charged.

As Kiba drew his arm back Naruto noticed that he had a smoke bomb, _a smoke bomb! Aw man!_ Naruto covered his eyes as the smoke erupted from the ball Kiba had thrown. Gray smoke surrounded Naruto, _I can't see…_ Kiba attacked him without mercy. Naruto ran blindly, _gotta get out of this smoke! _He opened his eyes, only to meet Akamaru as the puppy lunged at him. Naruto fell back into the smoke.

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared, revealing Naruto to be unconscious and Akamaru to be perfectly fine.

Sara muttered, "That can't be right…"

Akamaru woofed and Kiba exclaimed, "All right we did it! Nice." He motioned for Akamaru to come to him. "Good boy, Aka-?"

Everyone gasped as Akamaru bit Kiba. Akamaru suddenly transformed into Naruto, "Gotcha, arf!" Naruto said happily.

"You used the Transformation Jutsu?" Kiba asked, stunned.

"I knew Naruto wouldn't lose that easily," Sara said, nodding her head.

Kiba asked, "Where's Akamaru?"

Naruto released Kiba and began spitting, "Gross! You taste like a dog! Yuck!"

Naruto's clone answered Kiba's question as he held up a whining Akamaru, "Over here!"

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, worry in his voice.

Sara looked up at Kakashi as he leaned in towards the rail and muttered, "Ever since this exam began, he's really started to come into his own!"

"Stunned, Master Kakashi?" Sara asked.

Kakashi nodded, "I'm finding it hard to believe that he's the same goofball from before!"

Kiba smirked, "I guess you've gotten stronger, so this time I'm not holding back!"

Naruto smiled in response.

**Naruto's Clever Scheme**

Sakura shouted, once again using Sara's left ear as a megaphone, "That was awesome, Naruto!"

Sara was close to the breaking point and Kakashi could feel it. He smiled, _between the excitement from watching her best friend in a match and the anger from Sakura yelling in her ear…Sara's bound to do something!_ Kakashi turned his attention to Asuma and Kurenai as they talked silently.

Kurenai thought, _I thought this kid, Naruto was a total dunce!_

_Who knows what kind of method Kakashi used to teach him, remember this is his first squad that he's passed, _Asuma responded.

_However,_ Kurenai countered. _My boy Kiba and Akamaru may have matured far more than Naruto has._

Kakashi smiled as he interjected, _I doubt that!_

Kiba flicked something to Akamaru as he said, "I meant it Naruto. No holds barred!"

Akamaru swallowed whatever Kiba had thrown to him. His hackles began to rise and his fur began to change from its soft white color to an intense red. Akamaru snarled and bit Naruto, forcing Naruto to release him. He leaped to Kiba's side and stood awaiting his master's commands.

Naruto exclaimed, "His fur-? It turned red! What the heck are you feeding him?"

Sara wondered, _is it legal in the matches to use food or whatever Kiba threw to Akamaru?_

Kakashi thought, slightly startled, _a military rations pellet?_

_Kiba is planning to end this now! _Kurenai thought glancing at Kakashi.

Kiba squatted down and made sure his back was flat as Akamaru jumped up. "Let's do it, Akamaru!" Akamaru began barking, Kiba translated, "Ninja Art: Human Mimicry!" He added as he made a hand sign, "Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry!" Akamaru transformed into Kiba, while Kiba's nails once again resembled claws.

"The look in that guy's eye is freaking me out!" Naruto shouted. "He has to be hopped up on something! Isn't this considered 'doping' that can't be allowed!"

Hayate explained, "It is permitted. The military ration pellets are acceptable ninja tools."

"You're always saying that!" Naruto complained.

Sara asked, "What are military ration pellets?"

"Military ration pellets," Kakashi said. "Sometimes called 'Hyorogan' are supplements. People have said that taking a single pill allows a soldier to fight for three days and nights without rest! They are actually pretty nutritional and have a relaxing effect even as they boost energy."

Sara asked, "So what does that do to chakra?"

Kakashi turned his gaze back to the arena, "By now…Kiba and Akamaru's chakra is probably double their normal levels."

Sara's eyes widened in shock, "This isn't good for Naruto than!"

Kiba and Akamaru lunged at Naruto. As Kiba was about to rake his "claws" down Naruto's face he shouted, "Down on all Fours Jutsu!"

Naruto barely dodge Kiba and Akamaru's attacks as he flipped through the air. Kiba skidded to a stop below and lunged at him as he was in midair. _Damn it! Even if I drive all of my chakra down into my legs, it still takes everything I've got just to evade him! At this rate…_ Naruto ducked his head to avoid Kiba's strike.

Naruto landed on the ground and he whipped around as Kiba said, "Take this! Fang Over Fang!" He and Akamaru began to spin at an incredible rate. Naruto had no time to react. He cried out with pain as the jutsu hit him numerous times.

As Naruto landed on the ground, Kiba said as he and Akamaru landed gracefully, "This perfectly illustrates the difference between our levels of strength…"

Sara flinched as Naruto shuddered before he coughed up blood. _No, Naruto. Don't believe him. You have a different strength…_

"Naruto! Get up!" Sakura shouted. Sara was really getting annoyed with her ear acting as a megaphone.

Naruto began to stagger to his feet as he said, "I'm gonna be Hokage. I won't lose now!"

"You? Hokage?" Kiba scoffed. "Give me a break! You can't even beat me! No one's stupid enough to think you'd actually become Hokage! I'll tell you what though… I'll become Hokage in your place!"

Naruto stood up and said in a quiet voice, "If you try to become between me and the title of Hokage…you'll whimper…like a whipped dog!"

Kiba pointed at Naruto, "You're stubborn aren't you? Geez…and here I was giving you a chance to give up…Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba and Akamaru lunged forward. Kiba began to get into his position for Fang Over Fang.

Naruto laughed, "Hey, you can't fool me twice with the same old trick!"

Kiba snarled, "Take that!" He and Akamaru used Fang Over Fang, Naruto barely managed to dodge.

Naruto murmured, "Even though I've seen this technique before…it's a tough one to keep dodging! So what now?"

Kiba snarled as he skidded to a halt, having just thrown a smoke bomb at Naruto, "We're not done!" He and Akamaru used Fang Over Fang again.

Naruto looked around wildly, _If I can just get one of them…it's got to be Kiba, or what's the point… But who's who? I've got it!_

Sakura asked worriedly as Kiba and Akamaru ripped through the smoke, "What's Naruto up to?"

As the smoke started to clear, three Kiba's ran together. Sara shouted, "Brilliant, Naruto!" Making sure to use Sakura's right ear as a megaphone.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "He is beginning to use his head."

Sakura looked at the both of them and said, "Hunh?"

"Watch closely," Kakashi said, nodding at the arena.

"Oh!" Sakura said as she noticed the three Kiba's. _Kiba won't know which one is Naruto or Akamaru, similar for Akamaru. But Naruto can attack either one! He's made an opening, nice!_

Kiba was cautious as he said, "A word of warning…I was pretty careless to begin with, but not now. Your Transformation Jutsu no longer works on me… Here's why!" Kiba lunged at the Kiba double to the left and sent it flying. "I can smell you…" Kiba stated as the double came to a stop. "Never underestimate a dog's olfactory acuity!" The double moaned as Kiba stated, "I win." The double released the jutsu to reveal…Akamaru. "Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed. "No!" He whirled on the double to his right and snapped, "You bastard! You made me hit my dog!"

The second double rolled and released its jutsu revealing…Akamaru.

Kakashi chuckled silently and said aloud, "A prank worthy of my little practical joker!"

Sara smiled as she watched the first Akamaru get to its paws and charge Kiba. Kiba whipped around as Naruto released his transformation. Kiba was kicked hard as Naruto shouted, "Take this!"

Kiba went flying and landed next to the real Akamaru. Kiba extended his hand and gently stroke the puppy's head. He glared at Naruto, "You little jerk!"

"Think before you use a jutsu! Or your opponent will throw it back at you two-fold!" Naruto said.

"Very funny," Kakashi grumbled, as Sara laughed beside him.

Kiba bit his hand to calm himself.

Kakashi thought, _the enemy has calmed themselves, Naruto… What are you going to do?_

"Finally taking me seriously?" Naruto questioned as he made a hand sign. "Well there's a new killer move I've been practicing! It should end this fast!" Kiba snorted in disbelief.

Sakura asked to no one in particular, "When could he have mastered a new move?"

"Even now he's still has a new trick up his sleeve?" Lee asked, amazed. "He's amazing!"

Kakashi and Sara exchanged confused looks before they returned their gazes to the arena.

As Naruto made a hand sign Kiba threw some shuriken as he said, "I don't recognize the move but…all I have to do is keep you from releasing it!"

Naruto dodged the shuriken in a very unorthodox manner. Once he had dodged all the shuriken Naruto made his hand sign again and tried to focus.

Kiba whipped around behind Naruto and said, "Too late…" He pulled his hand back, "Take this!"

Everyone in the entire arena stared in disbelief as Naruto farted. Naruto looked thoroughly embarrassed. Unfortunately for Kiba, his super-sensitive nose got a big whiff of it. Kiba pulled back and cried out in pain as the smell reached and lingered in his nose.

Kakashi smiled, _Kiba's fast movements and sharp nose have become his undoing._

_In his present state, his smell is tens of thousands of times sharper than usual, _Kurenai thought in disbelief.

_Okay…_ Kakashi thought blocking Kurenai. _That fart was probably unintentional… but… trust the ultimate knucklehead ninja to turn breaking wind into an attack!_

Sakura shouted, "Naruto! Now's your chance!" Miraculously she didn't shout in Sara's left ear.

"I wish I could say that I planned that," Naruto stated. "But now it's time for my new move!" Naruto made four shadow clones. "All right!" Kiba glanced up as Naruto shouted, "It's pay back time for the beating I took." One Naruto rushed in and sent Kiba backwards shouting, "Na!" Three others came in while the real Naruto sailed up into the air. The three others kicked Kiba up shouting, "Ru! To! Naruto sailed down and slammed his leg down on Kiba's head and finished by saying, "Uzamaki Barrage!"

Kiba struck the ground and lay unconscious.

_A new move, huh? _Kakashi thought in disbelief. _He really studied Sasuke's earlier move and Sara's phoenixes' movements. Even the names are almost identical!_ Kakashi asked, "What is it with you kids and barrages today?"

Sara shrugged, "I called mine a barrage since I did borrow Sasuke's kick that he used to send his opponent flying, after that I made it up."

Hayate walked over to Kiba and made sure that he was down for the count, "The winner is Naruto Uzamaki!"

"Wohoo!" Lee exclaimed.

Sakura shouted, "Oh yeah! That feels good!"

"Way to go, Naruto!" Sara shouted. "You did great!"

Sara turned as she heard other voices in the cheer. "Incredible!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Naruto beat Kiba!"

Kakashi smiled as he watched as realization struck him.

Naruto closed his right hand into a fist and gave a satisfied smile, _I have gotten stronger!_

**Neji & Hinata**

As Naruto walked back to where Sara and the others were standing, Sara asked him, "Naruto, what are you carrying?"

"Some medicine Hinata gave me," He replied as he applied the medicine to his wounds. "This stuff works really well! Wanna try some Sakura? Bright Eyes?"

"No thanks," Sara said smiling.

Sakura looked at the medicine apprehensively before she politely declined.

Kakashi thought, _the Nine-Tailed Fox is what gives you amazing recuperative power!_

Everyone turned their attention to the board as Hayate said, "The next match will be…" He coughed as the board flashed the names of the combatants: **Neji Hyuga vs. Hinata Hyuga**. Sara watched as the boy with a black headband went down to the arena, where Hinata, who had been with Kiba, was already waiting.

Neji said as he faced Hinata, "I'd never thought we'd fight each other…Lady Hinata."

Sara used her Devil's Eyes, her pupils narrowing, _I don't like the way he sounded when he addressed Hinata. Hinata and I aren't very close but…I do consider her to be a friend. This…Neji…better watch his step!_

Hinata said to him, "Neji…big brother…"

Naruto shouted, "What? She's his sister!"

"Both are members of the Leaf's oldest and most illustrious family through whose veins runs the most elite and accomplished blood…the Hyuga clan," Kakashi replied. "But they're not siblings."

"Then…how?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Kakashi began. "It's complicated… I guess you could say they're related in the same way that a tree branch is related to the trunk."

"Like Sasuke and I," Sara said.

Naruto and Sakura shouted, "You're actually related!"

Sara hid behind Kakashi and said, "Didn't either of us mention that?"

"NO!" Sakura and Naruto shouted again.

Sara stepped out from behind Kakashi, "Sorry! Lord Hokage…enlightened us!" They both gave her hard stares.

Naruto wanted clarification on Kakashi's answer, "Branch and trunk? How closely related does that make them?" He than pointed at Sara, "And them?"

Lee answered the first part, "Hinata is a member of the main branch of the Hyuga clan, while Neji is a member of the cadet branch that supports it."

Kakashi answered the second half, "Sasuke is like Hinata, he's a member of the main branch of the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha only had lower branches that supported them, though they didn't call them cadet branches. Sara is actually a member of a forgotten branch of the Uchiha, making Neji and Hinata more closely related than Sasuke and Sara."

Naruto and Sakura sighed. Sara gave them a quizzical look. Naruto answered her unspoken question, "I wanted to make sure you two weren't like…brother and sister."

"Gross!" Sara said, as she shuddered.

Sakura said, "I wanted to be sure of the same thing."

Sara shook her head back and forth, before she turned her attention back to the match.

Lee still had more to say, "I've heard that unlike the Uchiha clan and many other clans…that there's been strain between the main and cadet branches of the Hyuga Clan for some time now. They aren't exactly friendly to each other."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked. Sara turned her attention to Lee, since the match hadn't started yet.

Lee answered, "It sounds like a fairly common thing among the older families. The first generation of the Hyuga clan made all sorts of rules that favored the main branch…in order to preserve the family and line and retain the purity of blood. It's said that members of the cadet branch still burn with anger and humiliation."

"So it's one of those fateful showdown things then…" Sakura stated.

Sara suddenly asked Kakashi, "Why are they so concerned with the purity of their blood?"

Kakashi sighed, "It's not just the Hyuga clan. Almost all clans are concerned with keeping their blood lines pure. That's why it is an uncommon thing for ninja from different clans to marry. Normally, a ninja will take a spouse that is an ordinary villager or…" Kakashi allowed everyone to put two and two together.

"They marry inside their clans?" Sakura asked, appalled.

"Yes," Kakashi answered.

"Master Kakashi," Sara said. "Are ninja looked down upon if they do take another ninja as their spouse?"

"No," Kakashi said. "Not anymore. But, probably around the time all of you were born, it was considered taboo in most clans, including the Uchiha." Sara nodded, satisfied with that answer.

They all looked down at the arena as Hayate said, "Let the match begin!" He than coughed.

Neji moved slightly to position himself in a more, offensive position as he said, "Before we begin, there's something I need to point out to Lady Hinata. You're not cut out to be a ninja. Withdraw from the attack!" Hinata looked startled. "You're all sweetness and light…a peacemaker not a fighter. You're a follower not a leader." Hinata looked down. "You lack self confidence, you've got a world class inferiority complex…so I know you'd have been more comfortable and content staying at the genin level. But applicants for the higher level Chûnin Selection Exam must compete as a team of three or four. You couldn't bear to let your teammates down. The truth is, your participation has been reluctant from the start!"

"N…no. You're wrong." Hinata replied, "I…I rally…wanted to change that about myself. So of my own volition I…"

Everyone from the Leaf Village waited for her response, but Neji interrupted, "Lady Hinata…you're the sheltered baby of the main branch, aren't you?"

"What?" Hinata gasped.

Neji stated, "A leopard doesn't change its spots." Hinata stared at him in shock. "A failure always fails. And a weak personality won't become strong."

Sara thought angrily, _how dare he say that? Look at Naruto! He used to be a failure…granted he sometimes does…but he never quits trying and I honestly believe he could be Hokage…_

_That jerk!_ Naruto thought glaring at Neji.

Neji wasn't finished, though, "It's precisely because of the unchanging nature of humankind that differences between people are born… It's why we've coined terms like 'elite' and 'failure'. It doesn't matter who you are. We're all judged on the basis of our appearances, our intellect, our talents, or our personalities…just as we judge others in their turn. Yes, it's a form of discrimination. And the factors that it's based on don't change. We have no choice… We must live within the boundaries set for us by the judgments of others…"

Sara was beyond angry, _if Naruto and I had done that you #^%&($ we wouldn't be here!_

"It's as unchangeable as the fact that I'm of the cadet branch and you're of the main," Neji stated. "I've seen through many things with the all-seeing Byakugan eye… And so I know this courage you're displaying is just a bluff! In the truest part of your heart, you're desperate to run away from here right now."

Hinata stuttered, "N-no…I really want to…:"

Sakura questioned, "The Byakugan?"

"They say that our Sasuke's own branch of the Uchiha clan can trace its origins back to the Hyuga clan. The 'Byakugan' that he mentioned is one of the Kekkai Genkai passed down in the Hyuga family...an ocular art similar to the Sharingan and Devil's Eyes. But in its penetrating perceptive ability…the Byakugan surpasses them both completely."

Hinata flinched as Neji activated his Byakugan, causing veins to pop out near his eyes. Hinata shuddered under his gaze. Neji said, "My eyes cannot be deceived. Just now, to escape my stare you averted your own eyes. Glancing towards the upper left it signaled your recall of a past experience…" Hinata looked petrified. "…one that brought you pain. When you discreetly glanced to the lower right it indicated that you were envisioning physical and mental agony. In other words…you recalled your own previous experiences and based upon those memories you imagined the outcome of this match. You foresaw your own defeat!" Hinata flinched as if she had been stung. "Even now, you bring your arms up in front of your body as if to shield yourself from me. You implore me to come no further, to peer no deeper into the innermost secrets of your heart…because everything I have said has been right on target. In addition…"

Sara looked away from the arena, sensing something and glanced at Naruto. Naruto was grinding his teeth in fury, and barely containing the urge to jump into the arena and slug Neji. _I know how you feel, Naruto…_she thought as she glared once more at Neji, willing him to look up and lock gazes with her own Kekkai Genkai.

Hinata was close to shedding tears as Neji continued his verbal assault, "The way you're touching your lip…it's another of those tender, intimate behaviors that expresses the agitation in your heart. It's a defensive reflex…an attempt to ease your anxieties and doubts. It's completely clear, whether you admit it or not, that you are aware that you can never change yourself!"

"YES SHE CAN!" Naruto roared from the upper area. Sara smiled as Naruto continued, "You can't just arbitrarily decide these things about other people, you fool! Show him, Hinata! Beat this idiot to a pulp!"

Sakura smiled knowingly as Hinata gazed at Naruto with a slight blush. _She likes Naruto…_

"…Naruto…" Hinata said, slightly stunned, as she met his gaze.

Naruto shouted down to her, "Come on! At least talk back to him! Just hearing him has made me mad, and you're the one fighting him!"

Hinata looked down at the floor. Within a few seconds, her gaze was that of a warrior's.

Neji asked, "So you're not going to withdraw? Then I won't be responsible for what happens here."

Hinata closed her eyes, in concentration. She opened her eyes, activating her Byakugan, as she said, "I don't want to run anymore!" She got into a fighting stance, "Big brother…Neji…let's fight."

"Okay than," Neji said getting into the same exact stance as Hinata.

Lee said to no one in particular, "They have the same Hyuga style, after all…even her stance is identical to Neji's."

"Hyuga style?" Sakura asked.

Lee nodded, "The strongest Taijutsu in the Leaf Village. I mentioned before that the strongest junior ninja was on my squad. I was referring to Neji."

Suddenly, both Neji and Hinata lunged at each other with flat palms. It became a battle of blocking blows that looked fairly harmless to Sara, Naruto, and Sakura. Hinata suddenly managed to land, what looked like a blow.

Sakura asked, "Did she get him?"

"No just a scratch," Naruto responded.

"But," Lee said. "A scratch is all it would take. That's why the Hyuga clan is often referred to as the Leaf Village's most illustrious family."

"What do you mean," Sakura questioned.

Guy answered, "Among the Hyuga there are unique Taijutsu passed down from one generation to the next! Unlike ordinary Taijutsu, like that used by Lee and myself, which focuses on beatings, bruises, and broken bones—a style its proponents call 'Ferocious Fist'… While the Hyuga clan employs a style known as 'Gentle Fist', it inflicts damage to the enemy's Keirakukei, through which chakra flows. That leads to the breakdown of the internal organs, destroying the enemy from within. It may not look like much, but…the effect grows gradually after the initial attack."

Kakashi interjected, "there's no way of strengthening the internal organs, so any enemy struck with that blow is going to succumb."

Sara nodded her head, showing she had heard the entire conversation, but her eyes never left the combatants. It was as if she couldn't look away. She felt like if she looked away, she'd miss an important aspect of something. She wasn't sure what though.

Neji and Hinata continued to battle intensely, Hinata once again got in a glancing blow to Neji.

Naruto cheered, "Yeah, Hinata!"

"What kind of people are they?" Sakura asked, "To attack the Keirakukei!"

Naruto said, "Hey! Hey! What's a Keirakukei?"

"…Here we go again," Sakura said, exasperated. "…The insightful questions of an idiot!"

Lee said, "Allow me, Sakura. The Keirakukei is a kind of network of energy lines spread throughout one's body, in much the same way as the human circulatory system. It's like a system of vessels that carry chakra throughout our bodies!"

"Oh, like passageways of chakra?" Naruto said to clarify.

"Yes," Lee answered. "And it's delicately intertwined with the body's organs that manipulate chakra. Attack the Keirakukei, and the organs will suffer as well!"

"Whoa," Naruto said sarcastically. "I'm bowled over by your intellect."

Sakura punched him in the head as she angrily whispered to him, "Be respectful, he outranks us!"

Sara ignored the commotion still focused on the match. Kakashi notice how intensely she was watching. _It's as if she's drawn to the battle…hmmm…I see that she has her Devil's Eyes up, most likely from Neji's earlier speech. Still…I wonder why she's so intent on this match… Than again…it is a spectacle to watch._

Kakashi was jolted out of his thoughts as Sakura said, "It doesn't seem possible! I mean, this 'Keirakukei' thing is just energy lines inside the body…so how are they attacking something that they can't even see?"

"They can, though," Kakashi said. "Those two…their Byakugan can see them. And Gentle Fist attacks are different from ordinary Taijutsu. You take your own chakra and release it through the energy portals in your hands, forcing it into the body of your foe where it can inflict massive damage on the enemy's Keirakukei."

Hinata suddenly hit Neji, square in the chest. "All right!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata hacked up blood; Neji had also hit her square in the chest along with hitting another spot on her chest with two fingers.

Neji said, mockingly, "So this is the full extent of the main branch's strength?"

Naruto was confused, "What the heck? What about Hinata's attack?"

Hinata wasn't ready to give up as she shoved Neji and aimed another blow at him. Neji easily grabbed her arm and hit a spot with two fingers.

_What a fighter…_ Kakashi thought. He glanced at Sara. _I'm thankful that she didn't have to face him…she wouldn't have made it…_

Neji grabbed Hinata's sleeve and dragged it back to reveal small, angry red marks on her arm.

Hinata gasped, "It can't be! You mean from the beginning…?"

"Precisely," Neji said. "My eyes can detect the Tenketsu!"

"What's he saying?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi answered, "Along the Keirakukei are 36 chakra points no larger than the prick of a pin. These nodes are called Tenketsu…and in theory, if you can accurately hit them you can halt the flow of an enemy's chakra, or enhance it. Controlling it in any way you wish. But while we're on the topic, let me add these Tenketsu, they're undetectable, even to my Sharingan eye. And regardless of having all penetrating eyes, to be able to—in the heat of battle—to hit them accurately and…"

Neji flung Hinata backwards. Hinata skidded to a halt a few feet away from Neji. He said, "Lady Hinata, this is the unalterable difference in strength. The distinction that separates the elite from the failures…this is the unchangeable reality. From the moment we were matched against each other, your defeat was inevitable. The only outcome was your present despair… Withdraw!"

Hinata began to stagger to her feet, "…I…n-never…go back…on my word…Because…that's my shinobi way too…!"

**The Outer Limits**

Naruto said, "Whoa, Hinata! She's got guts!"

"She's a lot like you," Lee said.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "She's always watching you, Naruto."

"Come here…" Neji dared her.

Hinata shuddered as she hacked up more blood.

Kakashi stated, "Neji has stopped Hinata's flow of chakra. She's lost the capacity to perform the 'Gentle Fist'. This fight is as good as done."

Sara stared at Kakashi in shock, _does he really believe that Hinata doesn't have a chance?_

Kakashi glared down at Neji, _I doubt that Sasuke, or even Sara at her best, would prevail against a fighter like Neji…_

"His level of strength…it's not a fair fight!" Sakura said.

Naruto shouted, "Hang in there, Hinata!"

Hinata grinned slightly as she charged Neji. She did her best to hit him, and to block his blows but in the end, her determination wasn't enough.

Neji hit her in the face. Hinata staggered backwards, but she managed to keep her feet. She lunged once more, but it wasn't enough to make Neji flinch. Neji dealt the final blow. Hinata shuddered from the blow as she slid to the ground.

Neji said, "Don't you know when to quit? From the start your last attacks were useless!"

Guy said, "That was Neji's masterstroke, it targets the heart. It's a pity, but that girl can no longer stand."

Hayate said, "Seeing as the match can no longer go on-!"

Naruto interrupted, "Don't stop the match!"

"What are you talking about? She's got nothing left!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong," Sara said.

Hinata staggered to her feet. Neji asked, "Why are you getting up? If you push too far, you really will die."

"Th-this isn't over yet," Hinata said, as she swayed.

"You're not fooling anyone," Neji snapped. "I can see with these eyes, it's taking all your strength just to stand! You were burdened from birth with the destiny of main branch… You've hated and punished yourself for your own weakness and frailty, but you can't change your fate!"

"But your wrong, Cousin," Hinata said. "I can see it now that even more than me, it's you who are suffering caught between the destinies of the main and cadet branches."

Neji lunged at Hinata. Hayate said, "Neji…the match is already over!"

Neji was restrained by Guy, who had him by his neck, Kakashi had grabbed his attacking arm, Hayate stood in front of Hinata, while Kurenai had positioned herself to trip him if no one had grabbed him.

Guy snapped, "Enough, Neji! You promised that you wouldn't let the issues you have with the main branch into this."

Neji snorted, "Well, why is it that the other jônin are getting involved? Special treatment for the main branch?"

"No," Sara snapped as she stood on one leg in the arena. "It's because you were about to kill her!"

Hinata suddenly hit her knees and began coughing uncontrollably before she collapsed. Naruto and the others leaped down and rushed to Hinata's side. Sara stood where she, knowing that she couldn't go any further, after jumping from the upper gallery.

"Hey, Hinata! Are you all right?" Naruto asked. As he approached Hinata and Kurenai, who had moved Hinata onto her back.

Sakura said, "She doesn't look to good. Her face is so pale!"

Naruto turned around as he heard a voice say, "Hey, Mr. Failure!" Neji continued, "A piece of advice, a true shinobi does not cheer during a serious match. And one more thing you may as well accept who you are. Once a failure always a failure!" Naruto glared at him.

**Lee versus…**

Naruto rose slowly from Hinata's side as he glared at Neji. "You wanna try me?" He asked.

Neji laughed in response.

That was too much for Naruto. Naruto shot forward to do any harm he could to Neji. Naruto was startled when Lee slid to a stop in front of him, blocking his path.

"What?" Naruto shouted.

Lee said calmly, "I understand, painfully well, what you're feeling, Naruto! But…we have to limit our battles to the confines of the scheduled fights… To see a failure strike down and defeat a genius through sheer will power! It really makes you look forward to the final rounds. Even though his opponent could very well be me! But even if it is you in the finals, I'll have no regrets!"

"I get it, okay," Naruto said reluctantly.

Lee flashed a thumb's up at Guy, and Guy gave him one back.

Hinata coughed again. Kurenai checked her pulse. She whispered, "She's going into cardiac arrest…" She glared at Neji.

Neji said, "Instead of glaring at me, you'd better take care of her."

Kurenai snapped, "Where are those medics? Hurry!"

"Sorry," the medics apologized as they rushed forward. They lifted Hinata onto a stretcher and rushed her out of the arena.

Naruto squatted down and wiped his fingers through the blood on the floor, from Hinata. He made a fist and lifted his arm up and said, "I vow…to win!" Neji glared at him in response.

Everyone began to head back up to the upper level. Kakashi walked up to Sara, "Next time, stay up there." Sara smiled sheepishly as Kakashi teleported them back up.

Hayate waited for everyone to get back upstairs before he said through his coughing, "Now then…it's time for the next bout!"

Guy said, "I guess it's finally your turn, Lee!"

"No way!" Lee said, in a pouting tone. Sara and Sakura looked at him with confused gazes. "I've waited this long! I might as well be the final act!"

Everyone glanced at the board as it flashed the names of the combatants; **Gaara vs. Rock Lee**.

Lee said happily, as he warmed up with a couple kicks, "It worked! As soon as I said I wanted to be last, I was thwarted! It's a natural law that if you aim a stone at a telephone pole time and time again and never hit it…but the time you aim to miss, you end up hitting the thing dead center. I didn't really want to be the final act anyway!"

Guy leaned in and said to Lee, "I've noticed something crucial that most people may have overlooked."

"Yes, sir!" Lee said, paying close attention to Guy's words.

"That gourd thing of his is quite suspicious," Guy stated.

"I see," Lee said taking notes.

"Stop taking notes…" Guy snapped.

Kakashi thought, _he only just noticed the gourd?_

_I noticed that gourd as soon as I saw him!_ Sara thought, completely blown away by Guy's lack of observation.

Sakura thought, _I hope Lee will be all right…_

Lee leaped down as Guy said, "Go get'em, Lee!"

"Yes, sir!" Lee replied. Lee landed gracefully on the ground, "Facing you so soon makes me very happy!" Gaara said nothing in response.


	10. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 10

_****__****__****__****__******DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap: All of Squad Seven has competed, now the battle between Gaara and Rock Lee begins!**_

**Lee's Secret!**

Lee faced Gaara determinedly. Sara smirked as Lee caught the cork that had been in Gaara's gourd. _Show him, Lee. Show him what our village is made of!_ She thought. She sighed; _I've been standing next to Lee and Guy way too long!_

Lee dropped the cork as he said, "Please, don't rush things."

"All right than," Hayate began. "Let the ninth-round match begin!"

Lee made the first move by lunging at Gaara. "Leaf Hurricane!" He shouted as he aimed a brutal kick at Gaara. Lee's kick never landed. It was blocked by sand. He looked up, startled, as a wave of sand threatened to crush him. Lee nimbly dodged.

_What the-? _Sara thought. _He's manipulating sand! I've never seen that before!_

Sakura was shocked, _sand? He uses sand?_

_What a curious technique…_Kakashi thought watching the battle.

Lee slid to a stop and quickly dashed in aiming a punch at Gaara. He was foiled again by the sand. Everything Lee tried kept getting foiled by the sand time and time again. Gaara never moved a muscle.

Sakura said, "Fast as Lee is, he's getting nowhere!" Sakura turned to Guy, "Why is Lee only using Taijutsu? It's obviously useless against that sand. Lee needs to start using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu!"

"It's not that Lee won't use Ninjutsu…" Guy said. "It's that he can't. Lee has practically no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu abilities…"

"You're joking right?" Sakura asked.

Guy smirked, "When I first met Lee he had no talent whatsoever! That's why the only moves he's been able to develop are Taijutsu. There aren't many ninja who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

Lee had to fall back as the sand tried to reach for him. Lee jumped onto the statue of the hands that were making a hand sign. Lee was sweating and trying to catch his breath as he tried to think of a way to win.

Guy looked at Sakura, "…that's precisely why Lee will win!"

Kakashi, Sara, and Sakura turned to face Guy with questioning looks.

"Lee! Take them off!" Guy said as he gave Lee a thumb's up.

Lee saluted as he said, "B-but sir! You said never to do that unless I was defending the lives of people who are precious to me!"

"I'm making an exception," Guy said, flashing his cheesy smile.

Lee began laughing as he pulled off some weights on his legs.

"Weights?" Sakura questioned.

Sara laughed as she heard Kakashi mutter, "Oh, Guy…the most sickeningly sweet, sentimentally traditional kind of training!"

"Right!" Lee said as he straightened up, "Now I can move freely!" Lee dropped the weights. The weights smashed into the ground, leaving craters in the arena floor.

Kakashi thought as he moved his hand to cover his open mouth, though nobody could see that, _aren't you over doing it, Guy?_

Guy said, "Go, Lee!"

"Yes, sir!" Lee said as he disappeared from the statue. He came up behind Gaara, and barely missed hitting him.

_Almost,_ Sakura thought.

Kakashi thought, _pretty fast…_

_I'm glad I didn't have to face him at that speed!_ Sara thought, remembering the power of Lee's blows.

Lee's punches and kicks kept getting closer to their mark as the battle progressed.

Guy said happily, "It's because he had no aptitude for either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu that Lee devoted himself to Taijutsu. All his time, energy, and focus, so that even if he lacked those other skills, he'd still be unbeatable as a Taijutsu specialist!"

Lee flipped into the air and landed a devastating kick on Gaara's head.

"In terms of speed," Guy continued. "Lee can't be beat! That boy is really strong!"

Gaara glared at Lee, a cut now on his left cheek. Lee said, "Well, here we go!"

Guy shouted enthusiastically, "Lee! Now explode!"

"Yes, sir!" Lee shouted. He disappeared before everyone's eyes. Gaara looked around wildly for him. "Over here…" Lee shouted as he punched Gaara. Gaara went flying.

"W-wow!" Sakura said. "He's so fast! That sand barrier couldn't keep up!"

Gaara staggered to his feet, fragments of hardened sand falling from his face. He had a deranged look on his face.

Kakashi leaned forward, analyzing Gaara, _he mummified himself in sand…! Those blows didn't even touch him!_

Sakura shuddered, _what is he?_

Sara wondered, _could he be like…Naruto and I?_

Lee shrugged off any fear he had of Gaara. The sand surrounded Gaara as it fixed the broken area of the armor. "Is that all?" Gaara asked, as the sand receded slightly.

Lee was startled by those words. Sara noticed that he exchanged a glance with Guy. _I wonder why he did that? _

Lee unwound the bandages from his arms. He created a dust storm as he whipped around Gaara, waiting to strike.

Gaara was impatient, "Come on…hurry up!"

"As you wish!" Lee said as he kicked Gaara up into the air. "And that's not all!" He shouted as he continued to kick Gaara higher into the air, above the sand.

Guy folded his hands in prayer and closed his eyes.

Sara watched in horror as Lee flinched, "He flinched!" Sara muttered. Kakashi nodded to show he heard.

Lee wrapped Gaara into a cocoon and began to spin, he slammed Gaara into the arena floor as he leaped away. The dust settled to show Gaara in the crater that he had made.

"Lee, won!" Sakura exclaimed.

Guy said, "Yes!"

Lee stared in horror as the Gaara on the floor was revealed to be the sand armor.

Guy shouted, "When did he slip out of that shell of his? There's no way he could have gotten past Lee!"

Kakashi turned to Guy, "It happened when you closed your eyes in prayer. Lee paused in pan for just a moment. That's all that kid needed."

Lee whipped around as he heard malicious laughter and the sound of falling sand behind him.

**A Splendid Ninja**

Gaara made a hand sign and the sand rushed forward like a tidal wave. Lee began to crawl away. The sand easily caught him and threw him against the wall. The sand receded like a wave and came crashing back at Lee. Lee raised his arms as the sand stung him.

"Why doesn't Lee use his speed?" Sakura wondered in frustration.

Guy replied, "The lotus technique he used is a double edged sword."

Kakashi took over, "Fundamentally, it's a forbidden move. Using that level of high-speed Taijutsu puts a huge strain on the body…right now…Lee's nothing but a mass of weakness, isn't that right, Guy?"

"B-but that means," Sakura said.

"Lee's a sitting duck," Sara stated.

Lee tried to outrun the sand, but to no avail. Lee stood still breathing heavily as he waited for Gaara's next strike. A spark of hope appeared in his eyes.

As the sand rushed forward again towards Lee, Sakura shouted, "Lee, give up before he kills you!"

Lee dodged the sand with the speed he had earlier. He got into his offensive stance and dared Gaara to strike him again.

"Why is Lee smiling? He's been pushed around so much…" Sakura wondered.

Guy said, "He's about to start pushing back!" Sakura gave him a confused look. "The lotus of the Leaf Village will bloom twice!"

Gaara said to Lee, "It ends here."

"One way or another," Lee replied. "The next move will be the last."

Kakashi processed what Guy had just said, "Don't tell me you…!" Sara and Sakura looked up at their teacher, utterly confused.

"On the contrary…I did," Guy stated.

"Then," Kakashi said giving Guy a stern look. "That kid who's just a genin…is able to open the Eight Inner Gates…?"

"That's right…" Guy replied.

Kakashi muttered softly, "That's awful…" Sara gazed up at her teacher, worried.

"He has the talent for it," Guy continued as if it were no big deal.

Kakashi snapped, "No matter how much talent he has, you taught him something horribly dangerous!" He glanced down at Lee, "The Reverse Lotus tops the list of techniques you don't teach!" He looked back at Guy, "It's none of my business what that child means to you…and I'll spare us both the lecture on not being governed by your feelings… But you crossed the line on this! You disappoint me, Guy!"

Guy glared at Kakashi, "You don't know the first thing about that kid…and your one to talk about not being governed by your feelings!" He glanced pointedly at Sara.

Kakashi flinched. He gazed down at Sara as she watched the match, leaning against him, putting no weight on her left leg. _Guy's got me there…she should be in a hospital room…not here watching the matches…_

Guy continued, "That boy has something he values so deeply that he's willing to die for it. That's why I wanted to help him become someone who'd be able to stand up for his ideals. I had to."

Kakashi muttered, "So he was able to bounce back because he forced open The Second Gate, The Gate of Rest." He said more loudly, "Tell me, Guy…how many gates has he gotten up to so far?"

"The Fifth Gate," Guy replied.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, he turned his gaze back to the arena. _That feat should be impossible to achieve through hard work alone… that boy's a genius after all._

Sakura asked, since Sara refused to, "What are you talking about? You keep mentioning these Inner Gates?"

Guy answered, "They're limiters that must be released in preparation for the Reverse Lotus."

"Limiters…released…?" Sakura was still confused.

Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan as he said, "Yes. At eight points along our Chakra network or Keirakukei, there are places where the chakra nodes converge: Gate of Opening, Gate of Rest, Gate of Life, Gate of Pain, Gate of Closing, Gate of Joy, Gate of Shock, Gate of Death. Those are called the Eight Inner Gates. They constantly maintain limits on the amount of chakra flowing through the body. Limits that the lotus uses chakra to forcibly override, thus enabling the user draw upon strength that is dozens of times their usual level even if the user's body is destroyed in the process. Incidentally, the Forward Lotus only opens the first gate."

Sakura demanded, "And the Reverse Lotus?"

Guy replied, "They can stop at the Third Gate, since that's where one can begin the Reverse Lotus…"

"But…" Sakura began. "The Forward Lotus alone got him so beaten up if he tries to perform any more moves…"

"That's right," Kakashi said. "This technique is truly a double edged sword. The state where all gates have been opened is called 'The Eight Inner Gates Formation' and anyone who achieves it will, for however briefly, be granted strength that surpasses the Hokage's. But in exchange that person will **die**!"

Lee's skin changed to a red color, while veins began to stand out all over his face as he unleashed the Reverse Lotus.

Sara was just as surprised as anyone as Lee unleashed the Lotus. However, Sara asked, "Master Kakashi…why are you copying the Reverse Lotus?"

Kakashi straightened up, since he had been leaning forward in anticipation, "I…thought it might come in handy later on." He gave her a stern look that said she was not to make any smart ass remarks.

Lee bolted forward, ripping up the arena floor. Everyone in the upper level had to shield their eyes from the debris Lee kicked up.

Kakashi thought, keeping his Sharingan eye open while he closed the other, _he's fast!_

Gaara was kicked up into the air, yet no one could see Lee very well. The sand rose to protect Gaara, but Lee punched him in a different direction. Lee continued to deal Gaara numerous blows.

Kakashi noticed that Lee's arms were twitching in pain from the strain Lee was putting on it; _his muscles have torn…if this goes any further…_

"This is the end!" Lee shouted as he slammed into Gaara. He wrapped the bandages around his left arm around Gaara's waist and brought him back up like a yo-yo aiming a punch and kick at him. His blows landed. Gaara went flying towards the ground.

Sara exclaimed as she watched Gaara plummet, "His gourd's turning into sand! It will cushion his landing!"

Guy and Kakashi stared in horror as Gaara hit the ground, followed shortly be Lee. Gaara extended his right hand and sand began to surround Lee's left arm and leg. Gaara closed his hand into a fist and Lee cried out in pain. He collapsed onto the ground. Gaara sent the sand to finish Lee off.

Guy leaped down and scattered the sand with a swipe of his arm. He gave Gaara a hard stare.

Gaara grabbed his head and asked, "Why…why are you…helping him?"

"He's my loveable, precious protégé!" Guy replied.

Gaara stood up and began to walk away, his gourd reforming. He said, "Forget it…"

Hayate said, "The victor is Gaara!"

"He's…standing…!" Sara said, completely blown away, as was everyone else as Lee stood ready to fight.

Kakashi wondered, _he opened five Inner Gates, his left arm and leg were crushed…how is he still standing?_

Guy walked forward and grabbed Lee's shoulders, "Lee, it's over. You're in no shape to be standing…" Guy began to cry as he realized that Lee was unconscious. He hugged Lee as he thought, _you are a splendid ninja!_

**The Preliminaries Completed**

Hayate walked over to help Guy with Lee. Sakura made to jump down into the arena but Kakashi stopped her, "Sakura! How do you intend to help him? Your presence will only cause him pain…" Sakura glanced at him, and than looked worriedly down into the arena.

Naruto ran down and passed Gaara (Naruto had been standing somewhere else during the entire fight) _how could Bushy Brows lose to such a jerk!_

_Naruto…_Kakashi thought, before he said, "Sara, I'm going to go down there." Sara nodded and moved slightly, so she wouldn't teleport with him. She was surprised as he walked towards the stairs.

Hayate said, "Emergency Unit, please hurry!"

The medic ninja began to check Lee over. One of them stood up and said to Guy, "Are you the jônin responsible for him? If I may have a word…"

Kakashi paused, in the stairway's shadow. He understood what was coming next. He continued walking, out onto the arena floor.

The medic ninja said to Guy, "Though he's breathing on his own, he has compound fractures and torn muscles throughout his body. If that were the full extent of his injuries we could still expect a full recovery but…the damage to his attacked left arm and leg is especially severe. I don't want to tell you this but…this kid's body is destroyed. He'll never recover enough to be a ninja again." The medic ninja walked back to the others and helped them to carry Lee out.

"N-no way…you must be kidding," Naruto said as they carried Lee past. Guy was in shock. Naruto rounded on him, "Well…what is Bushy Brows supposed to do? He kept saying he was desperate to fight Sasuke and that Neji! Can't you do anything to help him?"

Kakashi teleported the rest of the distance he had to cover to shut Naruto up, "Hey!" He said as he covered Naruto's mouth. "But perhaps that was his undoing. It was his own choice to use a forbidden self sacrificing art in a last ditch effort to win. He sacrificed himself to honor the unspoken oath. The oath that exists between him, Sasuke, Neji, and even you Naruto…" Naruto stopped squirming at that. "He risked his life so that he might have the chance to fight all of you." Kakashi patted him on the head, with the same gentleness as a father, ""Don't forget that."

Kakashi walked over to Guy, "Guy," he said. "I was pretty cocky earlier but…to be honest if I'd been in your position…I probably wouldn't have been able to stop Lee either." He glanced at Naruto who was still watching. "We're in the way, Guy. Let's go back upstairs…"

"Yeah…" Guy responded.

"It's the final round," Hayate said. "Both contestants come forward."

Sara watched as Dosu and Choji walked down into the arena.

Hayate said, "Uh…well…let the 11th round battle begin!"

Sara glanced towards Shikamaru and Ino.

Shikamaru shouted, "Go get him!"

"You can do it, Fatso!" Ino shouted, trying to provoke Choji into a frenzy. It worked.

Choji shouted up to her, "Shut your mouth and keep your eyes open! I'm gonna end this fast so I can come and beat you up!"

"Well than," Dosu said. "I'll dispense with the games and quickly finish it for you, Fatso!"

Choji's eyes seemed to turn red from anger. Choji used his Expansion Jutsu, covering his ears, before he used his Human Boulder. He shouted as he rolled at Dosu, "I'm pleasingly plump!" Dosu easily dodged and Choji collided into the wall, he had to stop spinning so he could reverse direction. Dosu punched Choji. Choji said, a bit muffled, "My ears are plugged so it's useless!"

"No," Dosu replied. "You're done for!" He blasted sound at Choji causing him to lose consciousness.

Hayate said, "We have a winner, Dosu Kinuta!" After the medics checked Choji over. Hayate continued, "Uh…well than…as of this moment, the preliminaries are now complete!"

**What About Sasuke?**

Everyone who had won their matches was in the arena, except for Sara, who couldn't make it down, plus, Kakashi had told her that she really didn't need to go down there.

Hayate said, "To those of you who won your bouts and qualified for the finals of the third part of the Chûnin Exam, although one of you isn't here, congratulations!"

Sakura said, "Kakashi-sensei, I want to ask you something…"

"…Something about Sasuke?" Kakashi guessed. "Unfortunately, I don't know very much either…don't be too worried, though." Kakashi suddenly said, "Sakura, I'm going to step out for a bit, so listen carefully to the explanation of the finals for me okay?"

Sara said, "Hey! Do you expect me to walk to the hospital?"

"No," Kakashi said. "I'll be back, and before you even say it, I asked Sakura to listen since you look like you're about to fall asleep!" Kakashi disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"…Okay…" Sakura said, slightly confused.

Sara was bound and determined to pay attention, but as Hayate handed it over to Lord Hokage, she dozed off.

Sakura sighed and moved her exhausted comrade from the railing to a sitting position along the wall. _Hopefully, Kakashi-sensei will be back before the rest of us leave!_

Meanwhile, at the Leaf Village Hospital, where Sasuke was resting, Kakashi arrived to snatch a scalpel from Kabuto. Kabuto said, "Only you, Kakashi would think to stop my attack from my blind spot…"

Kakashi asked, "You're no ordinary genin, are you?" He took a step forward, "You made your move immediately upon noticing my presence…you're pretty impressive."

Kabuto replied, "I'm not so great…"

"What do you want with Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned him. "Depending on the circumstances…I'll have to arrest and interrogate you."

"I wonder if you can," Kabuto challenged. "Someone like you?"

Kakashi said in a deadly voice, "You want to test 'someone like me'?"

**What About My Training?**

"What are you?" Kakashi asked. He glanced at the dead Black Op operatives,_ every single one of the Black Ops I assembled…he slaughtered them all…with such ease!_ "You're the son of a Leaf Village doctor right? A failure of a ninja… You're name is Kabuto, right?"

"Next time," Kabuto said, "You should probably ready at least ten guards."

Kakashi snapped, "Just shut up and answer my questions."

"And what if I refuse?" Kabuto countered.

"I'm the one asking the questions here," Kakashi said, slowly beginning to lose his cool. "Show some respect. Are you…in league with Orochimaru?"

Kabuto smirked, "If you arrest me, here and now, you might never be able to prove my connection to Orochimaru. No matter the torture you inflict I won't spill a single secret. And besides I don't really like confrontations. It'll all come out eventually so…why don't you just let it go for now?"

"You…" Kakashi was fighting to control his temper. "You're just a selfish brat, aren't you?" He drew a kunai knife, "You shouldn't mock your superiors."

Kabuto drew his own kunai knife, one with a hooked tip, "You won't just release me than?"

"You know the laws of the Leaf Village, how spies are dealt with."

Kabuto taunted, "You're acting awfully smug, considering the circumstances are in my favor." He lowered his blade to Sasuke's throat.

Kakashi easily knocked the blade aside and kicked Kabuto as hard as he could.

A dead Black Ops operative suddenly rose. Kakashi noticed it instantly. The operative exclaimed as it ran into Kakashi, "A Shadow Clone?"

Both Kakashi and his clone were startled when another dead Black Op stood and crashed out through the window. Kakashi bolted to the window and glanced out it; Kabuto removed the mask and smirked at Kakashi once again.

Kakashi thought, _damn! He got away…_ The first Black Op to rise fell to the ground. "Amazing…" He walked over and checked the face of the Black Op to find that there was stitching on the face. "Just as I thought, The Art of Dead Souls, used to temporarily restore a cadaver's heart beat and manipulate the corpse. He surgically altered the face too. I'm amazed…he was very thorough in his deception…he even erased the dead body's odor…he stilled his own heartbeat disguising himself as a dead Black Op, the influence of his adoptive father is obvious in the way he enjoys trifling with corpses." _His moves would put even the Head of the Anbu Black Ops to shame… If such a talented person is working for Orochimaru then…_ "At this rate I'll be obsolete soon, too…"

Meanwhile, Sakura had just barely managed to bolt down the stairs, to grab a number for the slumbering Sara. She explained why she was drawing a number to Anko, before she drew Sara's number; _you owe me big time, Sara!_

Sakura watched as Ibiki showed them a tournament list. _So Sara faces that Dosu guy…I'll have to tell Kakashi-sensei and Sara that…_

Sakura had only just made it to the exit, when Naruto shouted, "Sakura! Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's probably with Sasuke," Sakura shouted back to him. _I hope he remembers that Sara's still here._

Lord Hokage watched all of the genin leave; he glanced up at the gallery area and began to make his way up the stairs. _I wonder why she's still here…?_

Meanwhile, Naruto shouted as he stood at the front desk, "Hey! Where's Sasuke's room?"

"Visiting hours are over," the ninja at the desk replied.

"But why?" Naruto shouted again.

"Sorry," the ninja replied. "Hospital policy."

Kakashi scolded Naruto as he walked into the main room, "Naruto, you're in a hospital, be quiet!"

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he bolted forward to meet Kakashi. "Hey, I need a favor!"

"Stop right there," Kakashi said, "I know what you're going to ask, so…I've found someone else to oversee your training."

"But…I want you to train me, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained.

Kakashi said, exasperated, "I've got other things going on…I wouldn't be able to give you my full attention."

"Let me guess, you're training Sasuke, right?" Naruto accused him.

Kakashi sighed, "Now, now, don't complain, I'm actually doing other things as well."

"I knew it!" Naruto shouted.

"I found you an even better teacher than me," Kakashi said, trying to get Naruto off the Sasuke topic.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"It is I," A new voice said.

Naruto whipped around to see a tall man with a bandanna style headband covering his head and glasses like Shino's. "Hey…you're… Super Perv!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi was dumbfounded, "Master Ebisu…a Super Perv?"

Naruto shouted, "Why would you choose such a loser to train me? Besides, this guy is weaker than me!" Naruto pointed angrily at Ebisu. "Come on! I mean he even fell for my Harem Jutsu and he…" Ebisu quickly covered Naruto's mouth.

"Ninja…Harem…?" Kakashi was still dumbfounded.

Ebisu said, "Uh…um…it's nothing sir!" He than whispered to Naruto, "I'll treat you to anything you want later, don't say any more, ok?"

"Swear on it!" Naruto whispered back.

"Wow," Kakashi said. "I didn't realize that you two knew each other."

Ebisu laughed nervously, "Well, maybe opposites attract or…"

Naruto complained, "But why him? This stinks…"

"Indeed, if it weren't for Kakashi's request I would never choose to teach you!" Naruto growled at him.

Kakashi raised his hands up and said, "Hey! Both of you please…" Kakashi squatted and whispered to Naruto, "Naruto! Master Ebisu is an exclusive private tutor who teaches the elite…he's a Special Jônin! He's a better teacher than me, I promise!"He straightened up, "And…well Naruto, out of all the members of Squad Seven you're the weakest at the basics. This time listen closely and learn it right."

Naruto said, "Whoa there Compared to the others how in the world do I come up short?"

Kakashi handed it over to Ebisu while he thought, _I get the strangest feeling that I've forgotten something…_

Back at the arena, in the upstairs portion Lord Hokage woke up Sara. Sara looked around and muttered, "Where did everybody go?"

Lord Hokage smiled, "They all left, except for us, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my teacher…I think he might have forgotten…" Sara said sheepishly, having fully awakened.

Lord Hokage said, "He'll be here shortly." He disappeared.

Ebisu had just finished his explanation as to why Naruto was the worst at the basics. Naruto shouted, "But there've been times when I was way better than Sakura, Sara, or Sasuke!"

Kakashi said, "That's because out of the four of you…you just happen to have extraordinary stamina." _It's the influence of the Nine-Tailed Fox that makes his stamina so amazing…but that's also the reason his chakra control is so erratic._ "Well than, Master Ebisu, thank you." Kakashi headed for the exit. _Sorry to abandon you, Naruto, but you have so much untapped potential...not to mention that I have some important things to take care of…good luck…_

Kakashi had only taken a step out of the hospital when Lord Hokage appeared in front of him. Kakashi jumped. Lord Hokage asked, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Kakashi muttered, "Sasuke's in there…Sakura's fine…Naruto's with Ebisu… Sara's…!" Kakashi teleported.

Lord Hokage chuckled, "I hope I live long enough to see those two actually living in the same household, they could both do with the other's companionship."

Kakashi appeared in front of Sara and said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to forget you! First there was Sasuke, and then Naruto…!"

Sara laughed, "I don't really care, Master Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled as he picked her up, he said, "I'm not going to have you put any weight on that leg." Sara nodded in agreement, Kakashi than teleported back to the hospital.

An hour later, after they had examined the damage done to Sara's leg, a medic ninja motioned for Kakashi to follow him. Kakashi stood up and followed. He was amazed when they went into a different room rather than the one Sara was in.

"You're her teacher, correct?" The medic ninja asked. Kakashi nodded. The medic ninja pointed at two x-rays. "Take a look at these… Do you notice anything different between the two, besides the fractures in one?"

Kakashi looked at the x-rays and answered, "One almost looks…like…it may be hollow…"

The medic ninja nodded, "That's exactly what it is, and that is the x-ray of her leg. It's not completely hollow, but for some reason it has healed that way. Who knows when it will eventually be hollow, like a bird's bones."

Kakashi shook his head back and forth, _damn that bird! It heals her internal damage, but not the right way!_ "Will she be all right?"

The medic looked grim, "I would like to say that she would be…but…she…her chakra network has been damaged, and were not sure as to what extent… I'm sorry but she may never be a ninja again."

Kakashi stared in shock at the medic before he nodded. "Has anyone told her yet?" The medic shook his head back and forth. "I'll go tell her." The medic nodded and went to take care of his other patients.

Kakashi stopped at Sara's door and pressed his forehead against it, _how could this happen?_

_***Sorry this one is short! The next one should be longer...should be!**_


	11. Bright Eyes:The Unsung Ninja: Part 11

_****__****__****__****__****__******DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap: The prelims have been completed, now all that comes next is a month for the applicants to train. However, some applicants are injured like Sasuke and Sara and one of them doesn't know what fate has in store for her.**_

**Never…Isn't Always Never**

Kakashi reluctantly opened the door to Sara's hospital room. Sara looked at him and smiled. Kakashi flinched inwardly, _I don't want to tell her!_ "Sara…" He began. "I have some…bad news…"

"Let me guess," Sara interrupted. "The doctors told you that I'll never be a ninja, right?"

"How did you-?"

"They said that last time too," Sara stated. "Don't worry, Master Kakashi, I'll be good as new in no time!"

Kakashi smiled at her enthusiasm, "Sara…do you realize that your bone in your left leg is slowly getting more and more hollow with every injury it takes? It won't be able to support your weight soon if it keeps healing like that."

Sara looked thoughtful for a minute. She scolded Phoenix, _quit healing my bones as if they were a bird's you nimrod! _"I'll be fine," she assured Kakashi.

"I'll feel better, once you've gotten some rest," Kakashi said. "I'll check up on you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Sara said as she rested her head against the pillow. She was soon asleep.

Kakashi smiled as he walked out of the room, _I need to tell her that I'm her guardian soon…I'll think she'll be happier…_

Kakashi lay awake in bed in his room; it was like those used by orphans, but his lacked a kitchen. He ate out most nights. He stared up at his ceiling, _I hope Sara's okay… It would be cruel if she couldn't be a ninja. Our village would lose a valuable ninja… What am I saying? I have to make sure that I check up on her, first thing in the morning._

The next morning at the hospital, Kakashi was staring, incredulously at Sara's empty bed. A nurse walked by and Kakashi called out, "Do you know where Sara Uchiha is?"

The nurse laughed, "No, she was here for her x-rays and than she skedaddled."

"Aren't you worried?" Kakashi asked, appalled by her apparent indifference.

"No," she did this last time. "She'll be back before visiting hours are over."

Kakashi scowled. "He grabbed the notepad by Sara's bed and began writing.

Sara, meanwhile was swimming. _I know this isn't the best way to get better, but hey! It's the only thing I got! _She always started with water aerobics to strengthen the leg and finished by doing laps, some doing the back stroke, others front crawl, the others were side stroke.

As she finished doing one hundred laps, she hauled herself onto the dock and sighed. _I don't want to believe them this time! I am a ninja, and I will never stop being one! My leg is fine!_ She stood up and put some of her weight on the leg, it wasn't much, but her leg held out just fine. _Little by little…_ she thought as she began hobbling towards the hospital.

She cautiously entered her room, worried that Kakashi was somewhere nearby. _He'd kill me if he found out I was gone!_ She noticed a note on her table and picked up it reading:

**Dear Sara,**

**Where the hell have you been? Do you realize how *&^%%&) I've been? You gave me a *(&%&*%&*( heart attack! You better *^%#(& pray that I'm in a ^$##&*& mood when I get back!**

**Sincerely,**

**Kakashi**

As Sara read each cuss word she thought, _didn't know that one, how do you pronounce that? What the heck does that mean? …I don't want to know what that one means…_

She crawled back into the bed. She jumped slightly as Kakashi slammed the door open. She raised her blanket up; _it will act as a shield…hopefully!_ Kakashi ripped it, literally, out of her hands. _He ripped my blanket! And boy is he mad!_ She cowered.

Kakashi shouted angrily, "Do you realize how worried I've been?" Sara was about to make a comment. "I don't care that I'm not your guardian I still care about your well being! Did you even think for a moment, what could have happened? You could have hurt yourself more…you could have…" Kakashi trailed off. "Do you need anything?" He snapped.

"Not anymore!" Sara said.

Kakashi sighed and smiled as he said, "No, really, do you need anything?"

Sara said, "I could use a book on metals." Kakashi gave her a skeptical look. "No, really, I lost my braces in the Forest of Death, I need new ones, preferably light weight."

"I'll do better than that," Kakashi said. "I'll talk to the doctor and see what he can come up with."

"Okay," Sara said happily.

"Before I go," Kakashi said, giving her a meaningful look, "First, I'll be back tomorrow, second I want you to promise me that you'll stay in bed."

Sara said, "I promise that I'll stay in bed today."

Kakashi smiled, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sara smiled as she thought, _sucker!_

Kakashi found the doctor that was treating Sara, apparently, the doctor had been looking for him. "I need you to come with me," the doctor said.

He showed Kakashi the x-rays; one was the one he saw yesterday, the other was, he assumed, taken that morning. The doctor said, "I'm always amazed at her rate of healing, these minute fractures you see on the other one are completely gone now, and these larger fractures are healing nicely as well." Kakashi nodded. "Now you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. "She is going to need a brace for her left leg, she knows it and so do I. Is there a lightweight metal that could be used to form the brace?"

The doctor was thoughtful, "Neither of you has given up the hope that she'll still be a ninja?" Kakashi nodded. "There is a metal that is none as 'the cloth metal' it is as lightweight as cloth yet it can withstand, even when shaped, an elephant's weight." Kakashi's eyes were wide with amazement. "I could fashion a brace for her, if you think it is needed."

"I believe she will be up and fighting in no time," Kakashi said smiling.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, much like you are when you realize where you are after being unconscious."

Kakashi blushed under his mask. It was true. He hated hospitals. Especially after a doctor had been unable to find a vein to give him a shot and used him as a human pin cushion. There were other experiences, but that stood out the most in his mind. The doctor walked out and Kakashi soon left for his residence.

Kakashi arrived at the hospital the next morning to find the same scene as the other day. He was livid. _I'm going to kill her myself! She promised she'd stay in bed!_

Sara was once again in the water, this time as she pulled herself onto the dock after two hundred laps, she put more weight on her leg. She smiled as she limped back to the hospital. _Doctors are dumb…they don't know much about ninja do they?_

She cautiously looked into her hospital room. Leaving the door open she looked on her table and sighed when she saw that it was note free. She stiffened as the door shut. She whipped around and saw a very, very, very ticked off Kakashi.

Kakashi snapped, "You promised that you'd stay in bed!"

"No," Sara said, correcting him. "I said I'd stay in bed, yesterday."

Kakashi looked confused for a second before he recalled exactly what she had said yesterday, he glared. "I came here to tell you that the doctor will be seeing if your new brace fits, so I suggest you stay here!"

Sara nodded, deciding that she would indeed stay in bed if it kept Kakashi calm. "I'll be here all day tomorrow, I promise," she said.

Kakashi nodded, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sara sighed, _you would think he was my guardian with the way he acts. If he ever adopts me he'd better not be so protective!_

The next morning, Kakashi was relieved to see Sara in bed. "Good morning," he said as he entered. "Has the doctor been in here yet?"

Sara nodded, "Yeah, you missed it. The brace fit perfectly."

"That's great!" Kakashi said, genuinely happy. He sat on the edge of her bed. "Was it light weight enough for your liking?"

"Yeah, it was as light as cloth, and it had a silk kind of texture to it!" Sara said enthusiastically.

"Good," Kakashi smiled at her. He added, "You will rest for the rest of today, right?"

"Yeah," Sara said pretending to pout.

"I know," Kakashi said. "I don't like hospital's either. I'll see you tomorrow."

The following morning as Kakashi entered he was surprised to see that Sara was actually in bed.

Sara watched him as he entered, _I'll be leaving once I'm positive you're no where near the building!_ She glanced down at her mutilated headband. During her fight with Yakado his blade had hit the metal part several times, severing it into two metal pieces held together by the still tied cloth part.

Kakashi sat on the edge of her bed again and stared at it, "That headband's not going to do you much good anymore is it?"

"No," Sara said. She sighed, "I'll have to get a new one."

Kakashi smiled as he said, "Why don't you close your eyes for a minute and hold out your hands?"

Sara looked at him apprehensively for a minute before she did as he said. She felt a something placed in her hands. Kakashi finally said, "You can look now."

She stared down at a headband that was in her hands. She quickly looked at Kakashi who had his left eye close as he smiled at her. "But, Master Kakashi…I can't-!"

"Yes you can," Kakashi said. "Consider it an apology for me snapping at you a couple days ago. I can always get a new one."

Sara looked down at the headband, "Thanks, Master Kakashi."

"You're welcome," he stood up. "Now, I need to get going."

Sara waited until he was gone before she left and swam four hundred laps. Afterwards, she walked back to the hospital with a slight limp.

The next day passed without any incident, since Kakashi didn't come to check on her. She was beyond relieved as she swam her last lap out of her five hundred. Once she was on the dock, she smiled as her leg took almost all of her weight, it still needed a day or two before it would be as good as new…theoretically.

The next day, Kakashi watched as Sara sneaked out of the hospital, _I think I'll follow her to see what she does…_

**A Story and a Secret**

Kakashi followed Sara all the way to a big pond with a dock. He was amazed at how cautious she was as she looked around quickly before jumping into the water. She started off doing aerobics and than went to swimming laps. Kakashi smiled, _she's making sure that she exercises all the muscles in that leg as well. I wouldn't doubt if that's the best thing for her chakra network also. _

She folded her arms and was breathing heavily as Kakashi walked up. Her eyes were closed as she rested her chin on her arms, Kakashi said, thinking she had heard his approach, "One hundred more laps."

Sara was startled and went underwater. She came up sputtering a few seconds later, "When…? How…? What?"

"Swim one hundred more laps," Kakashi repeated.

Sara grumbled as she began to swim. Kakashi smiled, _I know you just swam six hundred laps, but there's a purpose to this…_

Sara finished her laps and dragged herself out of the water. Kakashi could have leaped for joy as she used a fire style to dry herself. He saw no visible signs that it had pained her either.

Kakashi said, "Now, I want you to try and catch me, I'll be at a jog."

"Keep dreaming!" Sara said as she began walking towards the hospital.

"I'll tell you a story about my life," Kakashi shouted after her.

Sara replied, "Not worth it!"

"I'll also tell you a secret that nobody but the Hokage knows about."

Sara turned around and walked back, "I'm interested."

"Good," Kakashi jogged off.

Sara sighed, _I'm going to regret this later…!_ She jogged after him. Every few steps she tripped from pain and tumbled head over heels. Sara sighed again, _that story better be good!_

Kakashi was easily keeping ahead of her, every now and than he'd glance back to be sure she was still following. _Sorry, Young One! This is the only way I could think of to trick myself into telling you that I'm your guardian…_ He whipped around a corner near a small stand that sold beverages and waited. Kakashi was surprised when Asuma and Kurenai appeared beside him.

"Trying to kill your genin?" Asuma asked as he lit his cigarette.

"No, we're training," Kakashi answered.

Kurenai said, "That's some training! She looks half dead!"

Kakashi sighed, "She's doing fine."

Sara staggered around the corner and collapsed. _It's not worth it!_

Kakashi said, "Come on, you're almost done!"

"It's not worth it!" Sara shouted to him.

"I know you can do this," Kakashi said. "Just try."

She asked, "Who are you and what have you done with my teacher? He never encourages people like that."

Kakashi shot her a dirty look, "I don't care if you have to crawl, just finish!" She remained still. Kakashi sighed before he walked within touching distance, Asuma and Kurenai stayed back. "Come on, I know you're not a quitter."

Sara tried to touch his pant leg but he took a step back. She sighed and began crawling. Halfway to the spot where Kakashi had stopped, she stood up and staggered along. Kakashi led her to a stool at the stand as he allowed her to tag his arm. Asuma caught her before she could topple off the stool and rested her upper body against the counter.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kakashi," Asuma said before he and Kurenai disappeared.

Kakashi said to the stand's tender, "One water here please." The tender slid the glass down to Kakashi. Kakashi offered the glass to Sara, "Take a small sip, we don't want your stomach to have cramps." Sara took a huge gulp. "That wasn't small!" Kakashi snapped as he moved the glass out of her reach. "Can we get a straw down here?" The tender handed him a straw. "Sip it!" Kakashi snapped.

Sara obeyed, not wanting the water taken away again. She asked, "So…about that story?"

"Ahh…yes hmm…" Kakashi said, "Once upon a time I was the Head of the Anbu Black Ops and I did a lot of paperwork, the end."

"That was the crappiest story I've ever heard!" Sara snapped.

Kakashi chuckled, "I never said that it'd be good."

Sara grumbled, "That secret better be better than that!" She lowered her head onto her arms.

"It is," Kakashi promised. Sara looked at him expectantly. "Well…uh…I'm…I'm…" Sara dozed off. "I'm your guardian…and you're asleep." Kakashi paid the tender and picked up Sara, carrying her back to the hospital.

Halfway there Sara woke up, "I missed your secret."

"I'll repeat it, don't worry," he said to reassure her. "Now, go back to sleep."

When Sara woke up, Kakashi was sitting on the edge of her bed reading _Make Out Violence_. "Perverted jônin," she muttered as she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Kakashi snapped his book closed. "I'm guessing you still want to hear that secret?"

"Yes, please," she said, now fully awake.

"Okay," Kakashi sighed. "Well…I-I'm…" He stood up suddenly, his back to her, "I'm your guardian! I've been your guardian since the day before the Chûnin Exam began." He turned around to see her reaction.

Sara was flabbergasted, _okay I need to make sure I heard that right…did he just say he's been my guardian since the day before the Chûnin Exam? _

Kakashi said, jolting her out of her thoughts, "Perhaps…you weren't ready to hear that…" He sounded like someone just kicked his favorite puppy.

"No," she said quickly. "I'm glad you're my guardian. I couldn't have asked for anyone better!"

Kakashi's mood instantly brightened, "That's great! Um…" _What the hell? _"Would you like to live with me?"

Sara was silent as she thought about it, _it'd be better than living alone…_

Kakashi said quickly, "Granted, I would understand if you wouldn't since you've gotten used to living on your own and-!"

"That'd be great!" She said happily.

Kakashi stared at her, shocked slightly, "Great! Do you want me to grab your things from your room?"

"Sure, saves me the hassle," she replied.

"Okay than," Kakashi said as he left.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in and told her, "Tomorrow you can leave, we just want to be sure you're okay so you'll stay here the rest of the night."

_Can today get any better? _Sara wondered as she curled up into her blankets to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was practically skipping out of the hospital. He did a flip once he was outside, startling Asuma and Kurenai who had been walking towards the hospital.

Asuma asked, "Kakashi, are you okay?"

"Never better," Kakashi replied happily.

"How's your student," Kurenai asked.

"Fine," Kakashi answered. "Do you two want to help me with something?"

Kurenai and Asuma exchanged nervous glances before they said in unison, "Sure."

**Gotta See! Gotta Know!**

Kakashi walked up the stairs, two at a time to Sara's room. He was a little surprised to find boxes outside her door; _Lord Hokage's been looking in that crystal ball of his again!_ He shrugged off his annoyance and set to work packing her things.

Asuma questioned, "Kakashi…this is a **girl's** room…why are we in here?"

"Relax," Kakashi said as he picked up a white spotted dog stuffed animal that showed lots of signs of being loved. He stuck it in the box. "I know what I'm doing."

Asuma began to help Kakashi while Kurenai began packing the clothes. Within a few minutes all of Sara's stuff was packed, including the alarm clock. Using some shadow clones they hiked the stuff over to Kakashi's residence.

Kurenai said, "I don't think you have room for a house guest, Kakashi."

"Good thing I'm not living here anymore," Kakashi stated.

Asuma didn't ask, he just helped Kakashi pack his things. Kakashi picked up a note that said: _**All of your bills will be sent to your previous residence.**_ Kakashi sighed, _I really hate that crystal ball of his!_

Within a few minutes, Kakashi stood in front of the house that he had grown up in. He set down the boxes he'd been carrying and walked to the door and unlocked it. Asuma held Kurenai back as Kakashi walked in, "I don't know much about Kakashi, what I do know is that his past was rough, let him take a look around first."

Kakashi sighed, the house was exactly the way he left it, it just had more dust. He stared at the kitchen it wasn't very big, just the right size for about three people, four at the most to sit in and dine together. The floor changed from tiled to carpeted as it went into the living room, if you could call it even that. It held a coffee table and a couch with a lamp for reading. Kakashi shook his head of the memories as he walked upstairs. He went into his parents' room first. Nothing had been moved since the day his father had died. Kakashi sighed and said, "Sorry, but I'll probably be claiming this room." He shut the door and moved to his old room that was directly across from his parents'. Opening it up, he knew it would need to be painted some it would be more appealing to its new occupant. He avoided the guest room, knowing that it was an avalanche waiting to happen, and he glanced into the bathroom, turning on the faucets to be sure that the water still worked. When he went back downstairs Asuma and Kurenai were waiting.

Kakashi said as they bent to pick up some boxes, "Leave them there for now, first we need to clean this place up and paint a room."

Kurenai, reluctantly got the cleaning job, while Asuma and Kakashi painted his old room. Using an ice blue paint, Asuma asked as he painted, "So…you finally adopted her, huh Kakashi?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said as he dipped his brush in the paint, "I hope she likes it here."

"Should," Asuma said as he avoided getting paint on the ceiling. "Any particular reason for this color?"

Kakashi paused in his painting for a moment before he said, "I have a feeling she'll like it." Kakashi suddenly changed the subject, "What can you tell me about Shikamaru?"

"Oh no!" Asuma said, "I'm not telling you anything. You have to deal with those two dating on your own." Kakashi groaned. Asuma said, pitying him, "Shikamaru's a good kid, you really don't have anything to worry about." Kakashi nodded in response.

Within three hours they finally finished, and Kurenai put them to work cleaning the upstairs, while she ventured cautiously downstairs into a basement that had a door that made it resemble a closet. Kurenai walked back up and said, "Everything's clean down there and all of the weight lifting machines work as well."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Thanks, Kurenai, we're done up here too."

Asuma said, "We'll take our leave."

"Thanks, both of you," Kakashi said as he watched them leave.

Asuma said over his shoulder as he walked away, "Good luck, Kakashi! You'll need it…"

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He closed the door and walked upstairs to his new room. He started to unpack his own things, since Kurenai and Asuma had helped him unpack Sara's. Soon, the room was how he wanted it and he laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. _I forgot how lonely this place gets…soon though it won't be like this anymore…_

Sara woke up the next morning and began to get dressed, _it all must have been a dream, I mean, Kakashi adopting me? Come on! I need to get back to reality._

Opening the door to her room, so she could leave, she was amazed to see Kakashi standing there waiting for her.

He asked, "Ready to go home?"

"Where's that?" She asked.

Kakashi looked startled, "With me, you silly genin."

"Phew! It wasn't a dream than!" Sara said happily.

Kakashi smiled at her and asked, "Can I do something I've been dying to do?" Sara nodded her head. Kakashi swept her up into his arms and spun her around saying, "I've missed you! I've missed you! I've missed you!"

Once she was, happily, back on the ground, Sara said, "You saw me yesterday!"

"I know," Kakashi replied. "That was making up for all the years we've been apart."

Sara shrugged and said, "Whatever!"

Kakashi smiled and shoved her playfully. Sara got a mischievous glint in her eyes as she bumped into his side. He grinned behind his mask and bumped her slightly. She smiled and shoved him back. Kakashi staggered slightly as he laughed. She tried it again, but it didn't work.

Kakashi said, "I don't fall for the same tricks twice."

"Dang it," Sara said looking disappointed.

Kakashi asked, sounding worried, "Sara…I'm going to forewarn you that…that I don't know what I'm doing, I'm unfamiliar with raising a teenager…are you sure you want to live with me?"

"Positive," Sara said. "But you raised me when I was younger…"

"Not the same thing, even than I had no idea what I was doing," Kakashi said looking a little nervous.

They took their time walking to their new home, Kakashi pointed out landmarks as they walked past, since the house was not within the busier part of the village. Sara nodded as Kakashi pointed out each landmark. She stared in awe at the house when they got there.  
"Wow!" Sara said in awe.

Kakashi laughed, "It's really not much, but it's better than where I was residing." He unlocked the door and handed her a key. "Just in case I'm not home, or I don't hear you knocking."

Sara nodded and accepted the key as she walked in. She stared at the kitchen and living room.

Kakashi said, "Well, this is the kitchen and living room as you can see, there's not much too either one but…"

"It's great," Sara said to silence her teacher before he found other flaws in the house.

Kakashi motioned for her to go upstairs; she stood at the top of the steps and looked down the hall. Kakashi said from behind her, "To the near left is my room, to the far left is the guest room which I do not recommend opening unless you want to be squished." He smiled when he heard her laugh. "At the very end is the linens closet, you'll find blankets, bed sheets, towels, and a few miscellaneous items in there. To the far right is the bathroom, sorry we have to share it. And finally to the near right is your room."

She glanced back at him with eager eyes, asking him a silent question. "Go," he said releasing her as she opened the door to her room cautiously and stared in.

Kakashi walked up behind her and asked, "How do you like it?"

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed before she flopped onto the bed happily, grabbing the white dog with black spots.

Kakashi smiled as he said, "I'm glad you like it. I've pretty much shown you all of the house. Now for some rules…" She looked up at him. "Nothing too serious, just some basics that need to be covered; first, that radio you have is to remain off unless you're in your room."

"Why, though?" Sara asked.

"Because I'm the one paying the bill…unless you want to pay it?"

"No, I'm good, radio off, got it!"

He smiled at that, "Second, you are not to enter my room unless I've given you permission. Or else you'll be out of here in no time flat." Sara nodded. "Third… you are to respect my privacy and I'll respect yours. However, you need to keep in mind that I'm your guardian, I have a bit more leeway than you do." Sara nodded again.

She asked when he didn't say anymore, "That's it? No curfew? Nothing else?"

"Do you want a curfew?" Kakashi asked.

"No!"

"Okay than," he said smiling. "Than, yeah, that's all. Unless you give me reason to think of some other ones. Some rules I would think I wouldn't really have to mention…?"

She nodded, she knew what he meant by that, like asking permission before she did something or invited someone over. Simple rules.

Kakashi turned to leave, before he left he asked, "Anything in particular you want for dinner tonight?"

Sara replied, "No, surprise me!"

Kakashi smiled and walked downstairs.

Sara made sure she knew where everything in her room was, than she pulled a book from her new bookshelf (courtesy of Kakashi, the books and shelf) and began to read.

Her stomach growled around 4:30 but she ignored it figuring Kakashi ate around 5 like she did. At quarter to six, she walked downstairs hoping to see Kakashi cooking, he wasn't. He was relaxing on the couch, reading _Make Out Violence._

"Master Kakashi," she began. "When's dinner?"

Kakashi looked up, "Are you hungry now?" She nodded. Kakashi got up and moved into the kitchen, "I normally eat around six, when do you usually eat?"

"Five," Sara said.

Kakashi asked, "Next time, how does a five thirty dinner sound?"

"Perfect!" She sat down and watched Kakashi look through the fridge.

He pulled out bread, butter, and cheese from the fridge and said, "Since you're pretty hungry, I'll make dinner simple tonight."

Sara was just happy to have something other than pizza as she tore into the grilled cheese sandwich Kakashi set before. He soon sat down with his own sandwich, but he didn't touch it. Instead, he said, "One more rule…if I do a chore like cooking, you need to do one too." He glanced pointedly at the dishes.

"Fair enough," she said as she stood up as she put soap and water into the sink and began to wash. Within a minute, Kakashi was beside her drying and putting the dishes away.

Sara asked, "Does this mean I have to do one more chore?"

"No," Kakashi said. "I just want you to wash the dishes if I cook."

"You hate doing the dishes don't you?"

"You're one hundred percent correct!"

Once they had finished the dishes, Kakashi relaxed on the couch and began to read again. He was sitting lengthwise, so his legs took up the rest of the couch.

Sara felt a bit awkward, _no big deal, he's doing what he would normally do… So, I'll just go upstairs and read in my room like I would normally do!_

Several hours later, Kakashi opened her door, startling her. He looked embarrassed as he said, "I'm sorry, I…we…"

She smiled at him, "I understand, it will take us awhile to get used to each other."

"I think you misunderstand," Kakashi said. "I'm perfectly fine with you being here. I'm just not sure how I need to do things…" He leaned against her doorframe.

Sara was thoughtful for a few minutes, _does he think I'm any better at this? I don't know how we should interact! _"Master Kakashi…I think you keep forgetting that this is new to me too."

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah…I guess I do…"

"How did your parents raise you?" Sara asked.

"My parents died when I was young," Kakashi answered.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled at her as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Would you like to play a board game or something?"

"Not particularly," she answered.

"Okay," Kakashi said as he stood up, once again, and made his way to the door.

Sara thought, _I should say something. _She was just as startled as Kakashi when she said, "I love you."

Kakashi stopped, and turned around. He placed a kiss on her forehead, through his mask and said, "I love you, too." He shut her bedroom door behind him.

Sara sighed, _that felt weird when I said that. Not a bad weird…just weird. It felt good though when he kissed my forehead and said it back though. This was exactly what I was pining for…a family._

At nine o'clock, she changed into her PJ's, Kakashi, amazingly, knocked on her door before he entered. He wore a white T-shirt and some black shorts. He said, "Looks like we think alike. I'm probably going to read a bit longer, but if you need me in the night, just knock on my door. If I don't answer, you have my permission to enter and to wake me."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Kakashi walked in and said as she hopped into bed, "Would you humor me please?" She nodded. Kakashi grabbed her sheet and blanket. She understood, she had seen Shikamaru's mother do the same thing to him when he was younger and she had spent the night. She lay down and Kakashi pulled the blanket and sheet up and placed it exactly where she liked it. He kissed her forehead again, through his mask, and whispered, "Thank you."

Sara sighed; she liked being tucked in, she said, "You could do this every night if you wanted to."

Kakashi laughed, "I just needed to get that out of my system. I used to do that when you were younger. You don't need to be nice to me if you don't want to be tucked in. I figure you were too ol-…"

"I don't remember being tucked in," she said. "So you could do it for a few years if you wanted to."

Kakashi laughed as he kissed her forehead again. "Let me know when you don't want to be tucked in anymore." He paused before he said, "I love you."

"Love you too, Master Kakashi," she replied.

Kakashi sighed and went to his room. Sara thought, _this is a good life…_

Kakashi sat bolt upright in bed as he heard Sara scream. He rushed into her room and was amazed to find her still asleep. She thrashed and kicked, making it hard for Kakashi to shake her awake.

"Wha?" Sara said as she opened her eyes.

Kakashi said, "You were screaming and thrashing in your sleep. I thought you were being attacked by ten Sound ninja!"

"Sorry," she said groggily as she fell back asleep.

Kakashi shook his head back and forth and left her bedroom door open a crack, he did the same to his door. He wanted to be sure that if she shouted for him, he could hear her.

Sara woke up the next morning, not to her alarm clock, but to the smell of breakfast. She sat up and sniffed the air. _Bacon…eggs…toast? Where the heck…oh yeah! I live with Master Kakashi now._ She got out of bed and walked down the stairs, just as Kakashi was walking up them.

"Oh!" Said a startled Kakashi, "I was just coming to wake you up."

"Breakfast smells good… Was there a reason my door was open slightly?" Sara asked.

Kakashi answered, "Since it seemed like you were having a rough night, I wanted to make sure that I would hear you if you needed me."

"Thanks," Sara said as she maneuvered past Kakashi to her breakfast.

Kakashi called down the stairs, "I'm going to be taking a shower."

"Okay!" She called back up as she sat down at the table. Kakashi's plate and utensils were already sitting in the sink along with the frying pan, which was currently soaking.

She ate her breakfast, wondering what her teacher was hiding behind his mask. _I think I need something to drink!_ She thought as she nearly choked on her toast. She ran the cold water and was surprised to hear a shout from the bathroom. Shutting off the water, she glanced upstairs as she heard footsteps, the shower was still running.

Kakashi poked his wet head around the corner, a towel around his waist, and a towel over his face, "I should have warned you that when you turn on the water, it affects the water from the shower."

"Sorry, Master Kakashi," Sara said, embarrassed.

Kakashi went back up the stairs and finished his shower. The tea she had been making was no where near ready. "I'll take care of it," he said as he nudged her towards the stairs. "Go take a shower; we have a long day of training ahead of us."

Sara came back down the stairs, fifteen minutes later and the tea was only just ready. "I'll get it!" She said as she sprinted to get it before Kakashi, _if I do this right, he'll never know that I threw the thing…it's one way to make him take off his mask…I hope he's not hurt…_ Sara picked up the pot and walked forward. She purposely slipped and tossed the pot. Kakashi ducked and than caught the pot by its handle and set it on the table.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah!" She replied, "Slipped."

Kakashi nodded as he poured himself a cup, but he didn't drink it. Instead he poured her a cup.

She picked up her cup and closed her eyes with pleasure as the hot liquid ran down her throat. She opened her eyes when she heard Kakashi cough. Kakashi had drained his cup as if it had been ice cold. _That explains the cough! Why won't he take that mask off in front of me? Doesn't he trust me?_

After they had finished doing dishes, Kakashi led the way to the training area with the Memorial Stone.

"Okay," Kakashi said. "Today, I'm just going to make sure you're ready for some serious training that will come later."

"All right, so what do you need me to do?" She asked.

"I need you to race against me again," Kakashi said. "I can't teach you anything if you're not at full strength."

"I'm ready," she said. _I've jogged and I've had a day of rest, I'm ready for this._

Kakashi gave her no warning as he took off at a full sprint. Sara shot off after him. _I need to go faster than him! Otherwise…I don't think he'll train me!_ Kakashi stopped and whipped around suddenly and sprinted the other direction. She stopped and whipped around also, falling behind slightly. She managed to catch up to Kakashi before he slowed to a walk.

They walked for a few minutes before Kakashi said, "Good, you're as fast as ever, if not faster… Is that your usual pace?"

"No, I usually don't run that fast, but I could do it…I think," she said.

"I know you can," Kakashi said as he pulled her against his side and rubbed her shoulder. "For the rest of today…we'll just relax."

"Sounds good," Sara replied.

A few hours later, Kakashi was resting with his vest open and his mask down. His book, _Make Out Paradise_ was covering his face.

Sara stepped lightly as she proceeded forward. _All I have to do is raise the book slightly and I'll see his face!_

Just as she was about to grab the book, Kakashi said, his voice similar to a growl, "Touch my book and you'll be out of the house within two seconds!" Sara leaped away from him. He pointed at a tree and snapped, "Get behind that tree and don't move until I say you can!" Sara did as she was told.

A few seconds later, Kakashi was walking towards the tree. He said, "I told you to respect my privacy, and I'd respect yours…!"

Sara lowered her head, "I'm sorry… It's just…it feels like you don't trust me…"

"I trust you," Kakashi said, gently tilting her chin up so she would look at him. "I'm just not ready to show you what I look like. I've kept my looks secret for so long…old habits die hard."

"Okay," she said, not satisfied with that answer.

Kakashi ruffled her hair, "Come on, I've got a special dinner planned for tonight."

Sara glanced up at the sun, "How did we miss lunch?"

Kakashi laughed and said, "I have no idea."

**Ho Chidori (Fire One Thousand Birds)**

As they walked home, Sara asked, tired of the suspense, "Do I have a punishment or something along those lines?"

"I don't think so, unless you want one!" Kakashi said cheerfully. _I'm willing to forget the situation…but if she wants a punishment…_

"I'm good!" Sara quickly replied. _If he doesn't want to give me a punishment I'm beyond happy!_

Kakashi decided he would punish her slightly, not in the way she expected, either, "Maybe I should punish you if you're so ecstatic!"

_How did he…? Did he just read my mind? _Sara wondered, yet again.

"I did not just read your mind, no one can do that," Kakashi stated. _Unless you've had the proper training._

"Hey!" Sara said indignantly. "You can read minds! You just said if someone had the proper training they could!"

"I didn't say that!" Kakashi said. _Can she…?_

"Yes!" Sara leaped into the air. Kakashi moaned. _Since I can read minds…I wonder if. Ow!_ She had tried to go deeper into Kakashi's mind.

As Sara rubbed her temples trying to get rid of her headache, Kakashi said, "You have a lot to learn about that art, Young One."

Sara sighed, "So that means you can go as deep as you like in mine?"

"Maybe, do you want me to try?"

"Sure."

Kakashi focused on her mind and cringed when he found a very strong barrier. He began to rub his own temples, "Leave it to that bird of yours…!"

Sara laughed, since her headache was gone, "Served you right!"

"I know, but it puts my mind at ease also," Kakashi said smiling past the pain. "If I can't read your mind, neither can the enemy."

"Sweet!" She said enthusiastically.

Kakashi sighed, he said in her mind, _this will also serve as a good defense since we can talk like this._

Sara nodded and asked, "What's for dinner?"

Kakashi laughed as he said, "That was a quick subject change!"

"I'm hungry," Sara said. "And you've spoiled my taste buds!"

Kakashi laughed again as he unlocked the door and walked in. "Go upstairs, and I'll call you down when it's ready."

An hour later, Sara walked down the stairs following a delicious aroma. She stopped dead, when she saw Kakashi eating threw his mask.

"You're using Genjutsu!" She said.

Kakashi nodded, "And if you release the Genjutsu you'll be out of here faster than you can say, 'jutsu'."

She nodded not wanting a repeat of the afternoon; she sat down and looked at the bowl in front of her. It looked like normal ramen, except she couldn't see through the broth, and she had a tentacle hanging off the side. She asked, "What is this exactly?"

Kakashi replied, "If you try it and don't like it, I'll make you something else."

"Not comforting!" She said. "What is it called?"

"I'll tell you once you've tried it," Kakashi answered.

Sara stared suspiciously at the tentacle and the ramen before she used her chopsticks and took a hesitant bite. "This is really good!"

Kakashi laughed as she ate the rest of the bowl. "You won't believe the name of the ramen…" She stared at him curiously. "It's called Garbage Ramen."

"Why?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well…let's just say it uses everything in the fridge that's edible, along with some herbs and spices," he replied.

Sara shrugged, "It's still good."

"Yes, but it's curious," Kakashi said. "Only Hatakes and a select few Uchihas like this ramen."

"I must be one of the select few Uchiha," Sara said.

"Yes," Kakashi said, not looking satisfied with that answer. _Lord Hokage said that letter she got was cryptic, it said, from what the Hokage told me, was that "she is Uchiha and more" and I have a feeling that means another ninja clan's bloodlines run through her veins._

Sara studied her guardian, _he looks pretty thoughtful over there… I wonder what he's got on his mind?_

Once they had cleaned the pot (no leftovers), Sara was washing the dishes and Kakashi was drying, Sara asked, "Master Kakashi…maybe later…could we play a logic game or something?"

"Sure," Kakashi replied. He glanced warily up the stairs, "Whether or not I can find a game is completely different!"

"The guest room," she guessed.

Kakashi nodded. He shuddered as he said, "That room is an avalanche waiting to happen!"

They both turned to look at the door as they heard a knock. Kakashi muttered as he walked over to the door, "Who the-!" He opened the door and was surprised to see Lord Hokage, "Lord Hokage! What are you doing here?"

Lord Hokage replied, "I wanted to see how the two of you were getting along."

Kakashi smiled, "We're adjusting."

Sara chimed in, "We're fine! We're both much happier."

Lord Hokage smiled as Kakashi blushed under his mask, obviously startled by Sara's perceptiveness. _She hit the nail on the head that time! I can tell she and Kakashi are both doing well…_ "I'll be going then since you two are well," Lord Hokage shut the door behind him as he walked back to the village.

Kakashi sighed with relief as the door closed behind the Hokage. "I'll go see what games are hidden upstairs."

Sara finished washing the dishes and began to dry the ones Kakashi hadn't gotten to. She listened to what sounded like an avalanche followed by Kakashi's voice cussing. Eventually he came back down carrying several logic games. She noticed one that was shaped like a lizard, or something very similar. _What the heck is that?_

Kakashi set the games down and followed her gaze. He picked up the game and pulled out some slots to reveal wings. "It's a game of Shogi. The board is just shaped like a dragon."

"Oh!" Sara said amazed at the craftsmanship behind the dragon. "Can we play Shogi?"

"Sure," Kakashi said as he shoved the other games under the coffee table in the living room.

After several hours of being beaten in Shogi, Kakashi said, "How about we call it quits?"

Sara snickered, "You're just sick of losing."

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah, and I would like to read my book for a bit before I call it a day."

"I don't mind," Sara replied.

"Good."

The next morning, Kakashi gently nudged Sara to wake her up, when that didn't work he tossed her out of the bed.

"Hey!" She said indignantly as she sat up from her new position on the floor. "What was that for?"

"Time to get up," Kakashi said. "Unless you don't want any extra training, than you can go back to sleep."

"I'm up!" Sara said quickly.

Half an hour later found them out in a field with a few boulders and trees; otherwise it was a fairly open spot. Kakashi said, "Today I just want to see if you can do this…" He made a hand sign and chakra began to appear on his hand making a static like sound. Sara watched in wonder, she had never seen a move like it before. Kakashi rushed at one of the boulders and hit it with his hand as he said, "Lightning Blade!" He backed up from the boulder as the chakra disappeared from around his right hand. "I just want to see if you can make the chakra visible today!"

Sara nodded still in awe. _What a powerful technique! Wait…did he say he wanted me to make my chakra visible today?_

Kakashi said, "It can be a bit difficult but I'm sure you can do it. Just try to do what I did."

Sara nodded and began to do the jutsu. Kakashi was impressed at how well she mimicked his movements.

Sara focused on her hand, _all right now to make the chakra appear…focus…focus…shit!_ Her hand throbbed with pain, as if it were being burned as the chakra appeared. She stopped the jutsu staring at the burn mark on her hand.

Kakashi was beside her instantly, concern showing in his eye. "Are you okay? What happened? You were doing fi-!" He grabbed her hand and examined the burn. He looked thoughtful for a few minutes before he said, "Do it again for as long as possible."

Sara nodded, she knew she wasn't being asked. She did the same thing and kept the jutsu going as long as possible. She stared at her chakra as it appeared, _what the? Why is my chakra flame colored? Master Kakashi's was blue…_

Kakashi said, "Stop." She sighed in relief as the burning stopped. Her right hand was scorched from her chakra. Kakashi said, "Tell Phoenix not to burn you."

"What?" She shouted in disbelief.

Kakashi repeated, "Tell Phoenix not to burn you."

_Well, you heard him Phoenix, don't burn me! _Sara thought. Phoenix grumbled in response. Sara performed the jutsu once again and was amazed when her hand didn't feel like it was being burned. She stopped the jutsu and looked at Kakashi. She quickly looked away when she saw the look in his eyes. _He's…afraid… Why…? _She turned to walk home when Kakashi grabbed her shoulder.

"Look at me," he said to her as he gently turned her around. She looked at him. "I'm sorry if I looked…scared… I just can't believe that your chakra and Phoenix's have blended together so much."

"That's it!" She shouted. "You were just—Stupid jônin!" She laughed in relief.

_What did she think I was scared of…her? _Kakashi smiled as he pulled her close to his side. "Would you like to continue training today or should we just do more tomorrow?"

"Today," she said as she pulled away from him.

Kakashi smiled, "You'll have to do one hundred laps around the village."

"You're joking right?"

"No, this is part of the training for the move, so get running."

As Sara jogged past on lap seventy-five Kakashi sighed, _I lied slightly when I said it was part of the training. This jutsu requires more speed, which I know you can easily produce. I wanted to see how much stamina you have. You have more than I predicted._

Once she had finished her laps, barely sweating, Kakashi said, "Let's call it a quits for today." After a good meal, they both hit the hay.

Sara thrashed in her sleep, moaning every now and than, "No…Master Kakashi!"

_Blood pooled around Kakashi's motionless body, his eyes staring blankly. "No!" She cried as she dashed forward. She knelt beside him and tried to get him to stand, "Master Kakashi! No! Get up! You have to get up! Master Kakashi…!"_

She jolted awake as she heard a swear word. Kakashi turned on a light as he said, "I come in here to find out why you're calling for me and I find out you're asleep! I go to wake you and I get punched in response!" Kakashi looked at her concerned, "Did you have a nightmare again?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk about?" She shook her head vigorously back and forth. "All right… Sit up for a minute."

Sara sat up and was amazed when Kakashi moved her pillow and sat behind her. "I'm going to stay here for the night, hopefully, you won't have any more nightmares."

Sara rested her head against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi had one leg bent while the other was lying flat. _I feel like I'm in a fortress…what am I thinking? _Her eyes soon closed and she was asleep.

Kakashi kept an eye on her for a bit, _I don't know what she keeps dreaming about, I just want her to get a good night's sleep. _When she was still peacefully asleep a half hour later, Kakashi allowed himself to drift off.

Sara was half awake the next morning as she moved to get up. She was startled when she heard a grunt of pain. _That was Master Kakashi! I hope I didn't hit him too hard with my elbow!_

Kakashi was quiet for a few minutes before he finally said, "I swear you have the dangest aim!" Once again, Sara had managed to hit him below the belt.

"Sorry!" She said.

After breakfast, they were back in the same area from the day before. Kakashi said, "Today, I actually want you to perform the move." Sara nodded. "However, I need to explain a few things about this move. First, you must always use it in conjunction with your Devil's Eyes, otherwise you won't be able to see your opponent's counterattack. Second, you will call this move Chidori, or Ho Chidori, since your chakra resembles fire. Either one will work. You can not call it Lightning Blade until the chirping sound turns to that of static." Sara nodded showing she was paying attention. "Lastly, when we determine how many you can perform in one day, you are not to go over that limit, or else you'll die. All right, let's see how many you can do."

Sara had been waiting for him to say that. She performed the jutsu flawlessly leaving a hole in a boulder. Kakashi nodded his approval and said, "Perform as many as you can."

Two Chidori later Kakashi said, "Very good. I was thinking your max would be two, but it's three. That's very impressive."

Sara nodded, _yeah, but two would be my limit if I used up too much chakra performing other jutsu!_

That night Sara knocked on Kakashi's door, she had had another nightmare involving his death. _I hope these dreams aren't trying to tell me something… Maybe it's just an irrational fear of losing him, that's it! Why isn't he opening the door!_ She pounded on the door, to no response. Cautiously, she opened the door to see that Kakashi was still sound asleep, the faint rise and fall of his chest showing he was alive. _I'm relieved my dream wasn't true but sheesh! Can't he hear anything?_

She walked around to the left side of the bed, since he was facing that way. She whispered, "Master Kakashi…" No response. She raised her voice slightly, "Master Kakashi…" She shook his shoulder as she practically shouted, "Master Kakashi!" Still no response, unless you count that he rolled over onto his back. Sara was beginning to feel frustrated, so she grabbed _Make Out Paradise_ and threw it at him. The book hit him square in the chest and there was still no response. Sara glared at her guardian, _how am I supposed to talk with him if he won't even wake up!_ She thought of last night, _I really would prefer to ask him before I crawl into the bed, but I'm tired and I really don't want to go back to my room._ She tugged at the blankets on the right side and found that they wouldn't move. _I guess I'll just crawl up from the back._

As Sara made her way up the bed to the other pillow, Kakashi stirred finally, having to go to the bathroom. He sat up and was startled to see a decent sized lump moving up towards the headboard of the bed. Kakashi swatted at it, and tried not to smile as it protested.

"Hey!" Sara said, sounding muffled.

Kakashi pulled on his mask that he had lying near the bed and asked, "Why didn't you try to wake me?"

Sara made it to the other pillow, "I tried, I even threw a book at you."

As if on cue, Kakashi felt a slight pain in his chest, "I'll be feeling it tomorrow morning…why don't you go back to bed?" Sara rested her head against the other pillow. Kakashi sighed, "All right, if whatever you dreamt about scared you that badly, then fine." Kakashi stood up and walked to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later to find Sara sound asleep. He laughed quietly, _she is a unique genin. _He got into the bed and protectively laid his one arm over her. He was shocked when he felt her cuddle against him.

Kakashi was the first one up the next morning, and he removed his arm from around Sara. Quietly he grabbed his clothes and took a shower. A few minutes later he returned and saw her sitting up groggily looking around.

"I'm glad you're up," he said as he grabbed _Make Out Paradise _from the floor and stuck it in his pouch. "This is probably the last day we'll train together, than I'll be leaving to do some other things in three days."

"Training Sasuke, right?" She questioned.

Kakashi nodded, "Don't complain."

"Is he learning the same thing I'm learning?" Sara asked. Kakashi wouldn't meet her gaze. "Stupid jônin," she grumbled.

Kakashi sighed, "To be honest, I never expected you to learn Chidori so quickly. Sasuke will probably take two weeks to learn it." Sara smiled at that.

After breakfast, they were once again in the training area from the day before. Kakashi said, "Okay, I want you to try and hit me with the Chidori."

"Wait-what?" Sara questioned.

Kakashi repeated, "I want you to try and hit me with the Chidori."

"Okay," Sara said. "Your funeral."

Kakashi sighed as she lunged at him with a Chidori. She shot him an indignant look. "Use your head! I'm not just going to stand here and let you hit me and neither will an opponent!"

Sara shrugged off his criticism and made some hand-signs, _Fire Style: Dancing Fire Leaves!_ Kakashi was shocked to find himself surrounded by a tight wall of flames that towered above him. He could see Sara rushing at him with the Chidori. Kakashi leaped into the air at the last minute, dodging the attack.

Sara released the jutsu and watched Kakashi land nimbly on his feet. Kakashi laughed with relief, "You had me there! I actually thought you were going to hit me!"

"I wasn't going to!" Sara said shocked. She stared at his vest, "Your vest is on fire."

Kakashi glanced down and quickly put out his smoldering vest. Once he had put out the fire, "I can't teach you anything else, so I'll be gone the rest of the time you have to train."

Something suddenly dawned on Sara, "Who's my opponent?"

"Didn't I tell you that?" Kakashi asked. He received a glare in response, "Guess not. Your opponent is a Sound ninja, Dosu."

"Great," Sara said. She wondered, _how do you fight against sound?_

**The Finals Commence**

After two weeks, Sara was really beginning to worry about Kakashi. _Where could he be? I know he's training Sasuke, but still… Tomorrow is the Third Exam…_ She sighed as she remembered his words to her before he left, _"I don't want you to get killed in this exam, giving up is not a sign of weakness when you know you can't go on, team leaders sometimes have to give up to not put their comrades in danger. It's usually called retreating." He winked at her. "Just remember that I'm proud of you for getting this far…"_

She sighed as she set her alarm for four in the morning, so she could get to the arena tomorrow for the third part of the exam. She lay awake for a few minutes wondering, _I wonder where Master Kakashi is…I know he's okay…I sense that much. Hopefully, I'll see him tomorrow…_ She drifted off into sleep.

The sun was shining brightly through the one window in her room. She opened her eyes and looked around groggily. Her gaze rested on her clock. At first the time didn't register with her brain, but it did eventually.

She shouted, "Three? It's not three!" Sara leapt out of bed and scrambled to get her clothes and ninja weapons. "Man did my alarm clock pick a bad day to die!" She muttered as she shot out the door, glancing at the kitchen clock. "Great!" She shouted as she sprinted towards the arena in the village, "I have ten minutes to get to the arena! And normally it takes thirty!"

Meanwhile, as Sara was sprinting as fast as she could go, Naruto was looking around. _Where the heck is Sasuke...forget him! Where the blazes is Bright Eyes? She should be here by now!_

Ino commented to Sakura in the stands, "Sasuke's still not here…"

"I know," Sakura replied. "Neither is Sara or Kakashi-sensei."

Shikamaru looked around, _Sara's not here yet, but she probably forgot to set her alarm, or it finally died on her… That Dosu guy she's supposed to fight isn't here either…_

The proctor snapped, "Hey! Stop fidgeting!" he had a senbon in his mouth, and wore his headband in a bandana style.

Back to Sara…Sara was halfway there and she was still sprinting full out. _I'm almost there! I'm gonna make it!_ She bolted the rest of the distance in three minutes (two minutes left!) she had to stop at the entrance to the arena as one of the guards asked, "Just who are you?"

Sara said, her breathing amazing steady, "I'm Sara Uchiha, I'm a contestant."

The guards nodded and allowed her to enter. She tried to sneak in but the crowd and the proctor noticed. The proctor said, "Nice try, kid. Stand over there." He gestured towards Shino; Sara walked over there and stood.

She heard Naruto whisper, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Let's just say my alarm clock kicked the bucket," Sara said innocently.

The proctor said, "Stand still and face forward, toward the guests! For all of you are the stars of these finals, so look presentable."

Sara was beginning to appreciate the laps she had done around the village, she wasn't sweating from her sprint and she was not exhausted or breathing heavily. She glanced around for her opponent, _where the heck is that Dosu guy? For that matter…where are Sasuke and Master Kakashi?_ She glanced up at Sakura.

Sakura caught Sara's questioning gaze and shook her head no. _I know what she was asking silently, I haven't seen either of them._

Sara sighed, _they'd better get here soon, or Sasuke might be disqualified._

_I think I remember… Sasuke's opponent is that Gaara. _Naruto thought. _I wonder…is he still recovering?_

Sakura wondered, _did he really run away from the hospital that day? What if something terrible happened to him?_

Ino saw Sakura's worried look and said, "I know you're worried but, either way Naruto's match is first, so why don't you stop worrying and cheer him on?"

"Yeah," Sakura said.

Everyone's attention in the arena focused on Lord Hokage as he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests… Welcome and heartfelt thanks for gathering here in the Hidden Leaf Village for the Chûnin Exam! We will begin the matches of the final round between the nine candidates who advanced in the preliminaries. Please sit back and enjoy!"

The proctor stepped forward, "Before we get started, I have a few announcements to make. Look here…" He held up the tournament tree. Everyone was startled. "There have been a few last minute changes. Look again and confirm your assigned opponent."

_Shino now has to fight an extra match against me! What happened to that Dosu guy? _Sara wondered as she gazed at the tournament tree.

Naruto raised his hand, "Hey! Hey!"

"What?" The proctor asked, sounding annoyed.

"Sasuke's not here yet," Naruto said voicing everybody's worry. "What's gonna happen?"

The proctor answered, "If he doesn't arrived by the start of his own match, he'll lose by forfeit!"

_Wonder what's keeping Sasuke away…he really must be training with Master Kakashi if he's this late! _Sara thought.

Naruto was thinking really hard, _this is weird…knowing Sasuke, I figured he'd crawl if he had to._

The proctor continued, jolting them both out of their thoughts, "Listen up! This is the final exam. The landscape may be different, but the rules are the same as the prelims. You fight until one of you dies or admits defeat…unless I determine that a clear winner has already been decided in which case, I'll stop the match before anyone's killed, understand?" They all nodded. "All right than…match one, Naruto Uzamaki and Neji Hyuga, you two stay down here, the rest of you proceed to the waiting room outside the arena!"

Up in the stands, Ino said to herself, "…But against Neji, Naruto doesn't stand a chance…"

Back in the arena, Naruto glared at Neji. Neji asked, "You got something to say?"

Naruto held out his fist, the one he had made a vow to Hinata with, "I've said this before… I vow to win!"

Neji activated his Byakugan as the proctor said, "Now then…match one… Begin!"

Neji laughed as he got into his fighting stance, "It's more fun this way. I can't wait to see the despair in your eyes when the truth finally dawns on you."

"Quit yapping!" Naruto snapped. "Let's fight!"


	12. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 12

_****__****__****__****__****__****__******DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap: The finals have started and no one has seen Kakashi or Sasuke for at least two weeks! Naruto is ready to face Neji! Everyone waits to see how the match will go.**_

**Prepared to Lose…**

Sara stood between Shikamaru and Shino as she gazed down at the match. It would be pointless to cheer since they were so high up. _Show him Naruto! Show him what you're made of!_

Naruto watched Neji for any sign of attack. _I have to stay away from him or else he'll hit those tenke-whatever! Either way I can let him hit those points! Since he's not going to make the first move, I'll just attack from a distance!_ Naruto made a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In the stands, Sakura thought, _Shadow clones are ideal for this situation, good thinking, Naruto!_

Sara nodded in approval, _good! Scatter your chakra and make it difficult for him to figure out which one is really you!_

Neji seemed startled at first, but he finally said, "In the end, there is still only one actual body."

One Naruto said, "Don't be too confident!"

"Then come at me," Neji countered. "If you dare."

Since there were five Naruto's total. Four said, "Hey! Don't…underestimate…me, okay?" The same four charged while one hung back. Each of the four had a kunai and two tried to slash Neji.

Neji leaped into the air and knocked their heads together, throwing them forward. As he landed he taunted, "Over here!"

Two more rushed in only to be kicked. Neji pulled out two kunai and hit the previous two. As the ones that had been kicked recovered, Neji hit them with his Gentle Fist.

Naruto muttered, since he had hung back, "Does he have eyes in the back of his head?"

Neji smirked, "You want to be Hokage? I doubt that will ever happen. I can pretty much tell with these eyes abilities and talent are determined at birth. In other words, our destinies are set from the time we're born!"

"Why are you so stubborn?" Naruto shouted, "You're always so sure that the future is full of doom and gloom…why?"

"Well," Neji began. "Do you really think anyone can become Hokage if the just try hard enough? Only a few shinobi are even considered for Hokage. Wake up! Those who will become Hokage are born with that destiny…"

Sara glared down at Neji her Devil's Eyes having been up for awhile now, _if you believe that, than perhaps it's Naruto's fate to become Hokage… Ever think of that, genius?_

"…Each person's life consists of being swept along in the inescapable currents of destiny…all of us have only one thing in common…one shared fate…death."

Naruto snapped, "Well so what? I guess I'm just a sore loser!" Naruto made multiple Shadow clones.

"I'm not an idiot you know," Neji snapped. "I've seen through your pattern of attack."

Naruto snorted, "I told you…you shouldn't make assumptions!" He charged forward. Neji easily dodged all the blows from the clones and headed towards one that was hanging back.

Neji smiled satisfied, "The one who hangs back…afraid to get close…fearing any strikes on their chakra points. That one stands out the most. You're the real one."

Naruto coughed up blood and began to laugh, "I told you not to make assumptions!" It dissolved.

"What?" Neji shouted looking around. "It can't be!"

Naruto shouted as he rushed forward to slug Neji, "From the start… I came into this match fully prepared to lose!" It looked like Naruto had hit Neji, but Naruto and his clone were propelled back by chakra as Neji spun.

Naruto muttered, "What the heck just happened?"

"You thought you had me beat?" Neji said smirking.

Naruto staggered onto his feet and said, "Man!"

Neji said, "You're finished, you are within the boundaries of my eight trigrams." He crouched low to the ground and said, "Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!" Naruto had no time to react as Neji charged in for every hit he shouted, "Eight Trigrams: Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms! Sixty-four Palms!"

Naruto went flying and landed with a thud on the ground. Neji said, "I've pressed sixty-four of your chakra points. You can't even stand…" He continued as Naruto tried to get up, "It must be frustrating. Here on your knees before my strength… You must finally comprehend your own powerlessness! Believing that your dreams will come true if you just try hard enough…pathetic!"

Naruto thought in frustration, _darn it…darn it…! _He heaved himself up.

Neji was startled, "What?"

Naruto was practically wheezing as he said, "I told you…I'm a sore loser…!"

Neji was virtually flabbergasted, "He…no way…!" Neji soon found his voice again and snapped, "You just give up, all right? If you keep going I'll be forced to kill you! And I really don't have a grudge against you so…"

"Sh-shut up! I-I do, all right?" Naruto snapped.

Neji asked, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto said, "I mean…you're so strong, and you…you act like you know everything. When you fought Hinata…you played those horrible mind games against her when she was fighting so hard!"

"That's none of your business," Neji snapped, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto ignored him, "You mocked Hinata…calling her a failure… Main branch…cadet branch…I don't know anything about that stuff but… I could never forgive a jerk who goes around calling people failures!"

Neji was silent for a few seconds before he finally said, "Fine… All right... I'll tell you about the hateful legacy of the Hyuga clan!"

**The Power to Change!**

Sara tuned out, as Neji talked about how he had a curse mark on his forehead, and how his father was murdered in the stead of Hinata's. Something had caught her eye. Something that shouldn't have been in the arena…

She stared across the arena at the mask of an Anbu Black Op. _What the-? What's an Anbu doing here? How many others are there…? One…two…three…four…four on the one side… I'm assuming that there are four on our side also. Eight total…there must be something going on if they have any Anbus here no matter how few… Is it because of that Orochimaru guy? We'll have to keep our guard up!_

Shikamaru looked away from the match to look at Sara. She hadn't said a word about Neji or Naruto, so he wondered what was wrong. He noticed her gaze was in the stands and followed it. He stared in shock, _an Anbu Black Op? What would they be doing here?_

Back in the arena, Neji said to Naruto, "Your fate is to lose to me. That's just a fact."

"You can't know that for sure until we try!" Naruto shouted.

Neji tied his headband back onto his forehead, since he had taken it off to show Naruto his curse mark.

Naruto continued, "I can't even imagine how much pain you felt when they killed your father but…I think you're wrong about everyone's destinies being predetermined!"

"You're hopeless," Neji said in a superior tone. He reactivated his Byakugan (turned to off when talking about his past) and lunged at Naruto. He slammed his palm against Naruto's chest and sent Naruto flying. Naruto landed on the ground and grunted in pain. "Proctor, we're finished here." He turned his back on Naruto, "What a failure…"

Naruto staggered onto his feet, "Don't…turn your back…on me!" Neji turned around to face him. "I won't run away… I never to back on my word…"

"I think I've heard that before…" Neji said as he laughed slightly.

Naruto said, "I refuse to be beaten by a coward like you… I won't lose to someone who believes in resigning himself to fate!"

Neji had a nasty look in his eyes, "What a joke! Stop trying to lecture me… as if you knew **anything!** Everyone is born shouldering a destiny that they cannot defy! How could you understand anything about my fate! About bearing an inescapable curse?"

"Actually," Naruto said thinking of the Nine-tailed fox. "I understand pretty well…and so what?" Neji gave Naruto a death glare. "You're the one who needs to quit lecturing! You're not the only one who's 'special' you know!" Neji looked slightly startled. "Even though she's in the main branch, Hinata has been suffering just as much as you! She's trying so hard to change herself…to earn respect… That's why she hung in there during that fight with you, even though she was coughing up blood! And you…! The cadet branch is supposed to protect the main branch, but you used the exam as an excuse to hurt her! It sure seems like you were trying to defy your fate too!"

A nerve twitched on Neji's forehead, and he was quiet for a few seconds, "I've blocked sixty-four of your chakra points… How are you planning to fight? You can't use any chakra. When we're through, you'll end up just like Lady Hinata!"

Naruto snapped, "Shut up! Stop acting all superior!"

"Well? Are you all talk or are you going to try and prove your point?" Neji taunted.

"Sure!" Naruto said, "I'll prove it to you! By kicking your butt!" He then thought, _crap! I'm talking big, but I can't feel my chakra at all… It's just like the times I used up all my chakra in training…! _He remembered his training with Lord Jiraiya, when he had learned to do the summoning jutsu. _That's right! The fox chakra…_ He addressed the fox, _hey, fox! Lend me your strength!_

Neji said, "I'm done talking. Proctor, I'm moving in for the kill! Feel free to stop me if you have to." The proctor gave him an annoyed look.

Naruto began to focus, _right now I can't bear to lose!_

"I've told you it's useless. I've pressed your chakra points…"

Naruto ignored him, _I've got to! _

Neji suddenly said, "Can I ask you something?" Naruto was startled. "Why do you keep trying so hard to defy your destiny?"

"Because someone told me I was a failure!" Naruto said.

Up where the other candidates were waiting, Sara thought, _you tell him, Naruto!_

Everyone in the stands watched as Naruto unleashed powerful chakra, healing his wounds.

Neji's eyes widened in shock, he actually flinched away from Naruto.

Naruto said as he prepared to lunge, "Here I come!" Naruto's chakra was encircling him, resembling nine tails.

Sara heard Phoenix shriek in fury. She wondered, _what the heck is with him? He seems to want to rip Naruto to shreds! I'm kind of glad he's sealed away now!_

_I heard that! _Phoenix said. _If you had ever crossed paths with the Nine-tailed fox, you'd feel rage at the sight of its chakra too!_

Sara turned her gaze back to the match. Naruto had disappeared. He was in the air, having moved quickly.

Naruto threw shuriken at Neji. Neji spun around emitting chakra from all parts of his body. He caught the shuriken and threw them back at Naruto, who was still in midair. Naruto just managed to land on the wall and dodged the shuriken at the last second.

Sara wondered as she watched, _when did he get so fast?_

Neji and Naruto threw kunai at each other. Mimicking the other's movements they lunged at each other with kunai drawn as their first kunai hit each other. Neji and Naruto clashed together then separated.

Naruto said as he slid to a stop, "You like close combat, right?" He charged at Neji who was still recovering. All the words that Neji had said came back into his mind as he charged, as he drew back his right fist to punch Neji he said, "Look, I may not understand the tragic destiny of the Hyuga clan or whatever, but if you think it's inescapable, fine! Then stop fighting it already!" Neji had only just started to use his Rotation technique. "When I become Hokage…I'll change the Hyuga clan!"

Both Naruto's fox chakra and Neji's Rotation collided, creating a huge explosion that sent rocks flying along with Naruto and Neji, each of them landing with a resounding thud.

Sara looked between the two smoking craters in the ground, _which one is Naruto? I hope that last attack didn't finish him!_

Sakura shouted next to Ino, "Which one's Naruto?"

"How should I know?" Ino replied.

As the dust settled, Neji managed to drag himself out of the crater, coughing as he did so. Naruto was lying unconscious in his own crater. Neji looked down at Naruto and said, "Sorry, failure…it's too bad, but this is reality." He looked down in shock at the ground as he heard it crack. Naruto leaped out of the ground looking triumphant, knocking Neji for a loop.

Neji tried to get up, "Uhhn! My body…"

Naruto's clone disappeared in the crater, showing where Naruto had escaped. Naruto was breathing heavily.

"In the middle of all that…" Neji said. "You managed to create a clone? Your signature move…that was careless of me…"

Naruto stared down at him, "I…I failed the academy graduation exam three times…" Neji looked confused. "…Because unlucky for me, the exam always tested the same ninjutsu…my absolute weakest ninjutsu…" Naruto paused before he continued, "And my weakest ninjutsu was the Clone Jutsu." Neji looked startled. "So shut up about 'destiny' and 'fate' you shouldn't whine about such stupid stuff! 'Cause unlike me…you're not a 'failure'."

Sara smiled down at her friend, _you sure told him, Naruto!_

The proctor said, "The winner is Naruto Uzamaki!"

The crowd erupted into applause. Sakura cheered, "Yes! Naruto won!" She laughed as she heard the crowd.

Sara smiled from her position above the stands with Shikamaru, _you showed everyone Naruto! I'll congratulate you when you get up here!_

Naruto looked around, startled, at first by the applause. Soon he was laughing and giving them the victory sign, before he began leaping with joy.

Sara turned towards Shikamaru as he said, "Wow! He actually won! I can't believe it…I always thought that Naruto was one of those unslick guys…just like me…"

Shino asked before Sara could, "Unslick guys?"

"You know," Shikamaru replied. "The opposite of the cool guys who always have girls going gaga over them. But now…I think he's got me beat. This is bad…it's depressing!"

Sara asked, "Why are you complaining, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked at her, "I just don't think I'm in the same league as them."

Sara's eyes sparked, "I'm pretty sure you're in a higher class than the 'cool guys'!"

Shikamaru sighed, "No point in arguing since you have that spark in your eyes. It's like an inferno…"

"I'm just saying, with your intellect you're at a higher level than they are," Sara said.

"Again, I'm not going to bother arguing, too much hassle, especially against you," Shikamaru said in a joking tone. Sara smiled with him.

**The Guy With Cloud Envy**

The crowd was still cheering as Naruto came up to stand next to Shikamaru. Sara said, "Great job, Naruto! You showed him!"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah! But what could that idiot, Sasuke be doing?

Shikamaru asked, "Is he not coming at all?"

"I doubt that," Sara said. "Nothing could keep Sasuke away from this match."

"But his match is now," Shikamaru said. "'The wise man does not court danger'…he may have chickened out."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "Of course he'll come… No doubt about it!"Naruto shot a glare towards Gaara. _But where the heck are you? If you don't show up soon…you'll be disqualified!_

After several intense minutes, with the crowd getting rowdier and rowdier, the proctor finally said, after someone other ninja talked to him, "Everyone! One of the contenders for the match has not arrived yet. So, the match will be postponed and we will proceed with the next scheduled match."

Sara tried not to laugh as Naruto let out a huge sigh beside Shikamaru. _He wasn't worried…hah!_

Shikamaru exclaimed, "Hey! You mean my match has been moved up?"

The proctor said, "The next match is between Shino Aburame and Kankuro. Please come down!"

A boy next to Gaara with the puppet on his back said, "I withdraw!"

Sara, Naruto, and Shikamaru all stared at Kankuro wide eyed. The girl beside him, Temari, snorted with disgust. She opened up a large fan and glided down to the arena floor on it.

The proctor commented, "Well, at least you seem willing to fight! Hey! Other candidate, Shikamaru Nara, get down here!"

Sara glanced at Shikamaru and saw his panicked look. Naruto was oblivious as he said, slapping Shikamaru on the back, "All right! Go get'em, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru tried to keep his balance but failed as he cried out from shock as he fell into the main part of the arena. He glared up at Naruto. _Naruto you jerk…_

He looked around at the crowd as they shouted, "Hey! Start the match already! Just get it over with!"

Shikamaru lay still as Temari said, "How long are you gonna lie there? Get up, kid!"

Shikamaru sighed and muttered, "Everybody was looking forward to Sasuke's match… And now they're being offered a poor substitute for the main attraction…everyone's annoyed. No one cares about the outcome of my match…except a few Leaf Village genin…is there any point in fighting?"

Temari said, "What you're gonna give up too?"

Shikamaru shifted his gaze to Temari, _I'm up against a girl again…?_

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted, scaring the living daylight out of Sara. "Get up and fight!"

Temari finally snapped, "If you won't come to me, I'm gonna go to you!" She rushed forward.

The proctor exclaimed, "Hey! I haven't told you to start yet…" He realized his words were falling on deaf ears.

Shikamaru pulled out two kunai, "Man this chick really wants to fight."

Temari swung her fan high into the air and brought it crashing down. She looked around wildly for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru said, as he perched on the wall using two kunai, "I don't really care whether I become a chûnin or not, but I can't stand the idea of losing to a girl…" He added silently, _not unless it's my girlfriend. _"…So I guess I'm in!"

Temari smirked and opened up her fan and swung it hard, creating a nasty wind gust. Shikamaru quickly dodged the cutting wind. Temari looked around for Shikamaru and spotted him behind a tree.

Shikamaru thought, _but…it's not like a guy can just clobber a girl, either._ Temari moved her fan in front of her in a threatening position. Shikamaru muttered, "Man…why do I always end up fighting girls…?" He turned his gaze to the clouds, _oh…how I envy the clouds…they're so free… I have absolutely no desire to fight…the whole reason I became a ninja was so I could live my life the way I wanted…_ He examined the hole Naruto had made earlier. _But…it looks like it won't be that easy…_

Sara watched Shikamaru, _he's thinking…of what…no clue._

Naruto startled her again as he shouted, "C'mon, Shikamaru!"

Temari wasn't in a waiting mood, she swung her fan, creating nasty winds that ripped at the trees' trunks.

Shikamaru braced himself, but he was still startled by the force of the winds.

Temari watched as the dust created by her winds settled. She stared in horror as Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu came at her. She leaped out of range and slid her fan across the ground, creating a line. She smirked, "The Shadow Possession Jutsu, revealed! It seems there are some limits to how much you can manipulate the size and shape of your shadow, hmm?" Shikamaru held her gaze. "Even though you can stretch your shadow at will you can't increase its overall size past its normal surface area right?" Shikamaru remained silent. Temari laughed, "Right!"

Shikamaru gazed up at the clouds again and then back to the hole in the arena. He placed his hands together, thumbs touching over his fingers.

Sara laughed, "That girl is toast!"

"What are you talking about, Bright Eyes?" Naruto asked.

"I'm saying," Sara said pointing towards Shikamaru. "That hand sign he's making is one he uses when he's thinking of how to defeat an opponent. Normally, he beats an opponent a few minutes later. Granted, he and I usually end up in a stalemate."

Shikamaru finally moved from his pose, and reached back towards his pouch for a kunai knife.

"Looks like you finally mustered some fighting spirit!" Temari said. She swung her fan and created the slashing winds again. Shikamaru darted behind a tree quickly. "You can't hide from me!" Temari stated as her winds gouged the tree.

Shikamaru slipped off his shirt, and waited for Temari to create her winds again. Temari didn't keep him waiting.

She swung her fan again as she shouted, "How long are you going to keep running around? Will you quit it already!"

Shikamaru threw a kunai at her and sent his shadow after her. Temari leapt behind her line thinking she was safe, but Shikamaru's shadow kept coming. She barely managed to stay out of his shadow's reach.

"Nicely done," Shikamaru said as he leaned against the arena wall.

"I get it," Temari stated. "You were buying time waiting for the sun to drop so that the area of the wall's shadow and of your own shadow would increase! Besides, as the day lengthens so do shadows."

Sara glanced around the arena, which was amazingly quiet. _Suddenly, they're not so anxious for Sasuke's match. Shikamaru and Temari have them watching with baited breath._

Naruto and Sara turned quickly as Kankuro shouted, "Temari! Look up!"

Sara glanced at the sky and smiled, _Brilliant, Shikamaru!"_

Floating in the arena was Shikamaru's shirt tied to a kunai, creating a parachute and an extra shadow. Temari leaped away from the shadow as it tried to catch her. She was panic stricken.

Shikamaru said as Temari leaped away, "I won't let you get away!"

She slid to a stop when Shikamaru's shadow could go no further. She opened up her fan and stood behind it.

Sara paid no attention to Temari as she hid behind her fan. She was more interested in Shikamaru's shadow, which was moving towards the hole that Naruto had hidden with his Shadow clone in his battle against Neji. She knew where it led to. She tried to hide her smile as Shikamaru's shadow slipped into the hole and came out at the other end, behind Temari.

Shikamaru moved his hands, once he had caught Temari. "Ah…finally… The Shadow Possession Jutsu is a success!"

"What?" Temari gasped. She than asked, "Why can't I move? Your shadow shouldn't be able to reach this far!"

Shikamaru turned his head as he said, "I'll let you look behind you." Shikamaru waited until after he saw Temari's reaction. "You saw it, didn't you? In the last battle, Naruto burst out of that hole to attack Neji! He tunneled under the ground from that bigger hole between us…so they're connected."

Temari asked, "Don't tell me you used the shadow inside the tunnel between the two holes?"

"Bingo." Shikamaru said as he began to walk forward, forcing Temari to walk forward as well. Shikamaru raised his right hand and said, "That's it. I'm done… I give up!"

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted, enraged, while Sara tried to figure out if she still had hearing in her left ear.

Temari was just as shocked as Naruto, "Wh-what?"

Shikamaru explained, "I used up too much chakra doing all those Shadow Possessions in succession. I won't be able to hold you for more than ten more seconds. So even though I've planned out the next two hundred moves…I think I'm out of time. And this fighting junk is beginning to be a drag… One match is enough for me."

The proctor smirked slightly as he said, "The winner is, Temari."


	13. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 13

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__******DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap: The finals have started and no one has seen Kakashi or Sasuke for at least two weeks! Naruto won his match against Neji, Kankuro forfeited to Shino, and Temari won against Shikamaru since he gave up after some spectacular strategy moves. Sasuke's match is the next scheduled and Sara has yet to fight.**_

**About Time!**

Shikamaru released the Shadow Possession Jutsu that held Temari. "Aw man, I'm beat," he said as he rubbed his left shoulder. Temari just glared at him.

Sara smiled as she said, "I think Shikamaru has a pretty good shot at Chûnin, what do you guys think?"

"I think so," Shino said.

Naruto was oblivious as he leaped down, "Why'd he give up? Is he stupid or something? That really ticks me off! I'm gonna go give him a lecture he'll never forget!"

Sara sighed, _Naruto, I really can't blame Shikamaru for giving up if he used up most of his chakra… Dang that Kakashi! I'm starting to sound like him now!_

Shino commented as Naruto landed on the ground, "Lecturing is difficult. One must not anger the audience."

"Then Naruto's screwed," Sara said in a joking tone.

Shikamaru was stretching out his back, when he turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto shouted, "Stupid head!"

"Shut it, mega dork!" Shikamaru snapped.

"Why'd you give up?" Naruto asked as he ran towards him.

"At this point, what does it matter?" Shikamaru asked. "Let's go watch the next match, okay?"

"Oh!" Naruto said as realization struck him. "Next is…" _Sasuke!_

Sara glanced around the arena, _still no sign of Kakashi or Sasuke…what the heck is taking them so long?_

Sara wasn't the only one who was looking around. Sakura was looking everywhere. She was slowly starting to panic. _He's still not here…Sasuke…_

The crowd was getting rowdy again. They shouted, "What's up with the next match? Where's Uchiha?"

The same ninja from before appeared next to the proctor and whispered in his ear, the proctor said, "Quiet down! We will go to the next match while we wait for Sasuke Uchiha to arrive. The next combatants are Shino Aburame and Sara Uchiha."

The crowd was suddenly muttering as Shino and Sara leapt down into the arena. Sara could hear them clear as day, "Uchiha? Did he just say Uchiha? That girl is an Uchiha? Look at her! Who would have thought there was another?"

Sara sighed, _I think I know how Shikamaru must have felt down here._

Naruto and Shikamaru walked past as they headed towards the stairs, both of them gave her thumbs up.

Shino suddenly said, "I'm glad you're not afraid to fight me."

"Why should I be?" Sara countered.

The proctor said, "Begin!"

Everyone in the arena was startled when a whirlwind of leaves came between the two combatants. Sara wasn't sure whether she was angry, relieved, or overjoyed to see Kakashi and Sasuke.

Kakashi said, "Ahh…so sorry we're late…"

The proctor sighed and asked Sasuke, "You're name?"

"Sasuke…Uchiha," Sasuke replied.

Sara sighed, _maybe our match will be pushed off now that the main attraction,s here!_

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck showing he was uncomfortable, "Well, uh…flashy entrance notwithstanding…don't tell me… Sasuke lost by forfeit?" He glanced at Sasuke, "See, I told you we'd be late, Sasuke."

Sara couldn't stay quiet any longer as she muttered sarcastically, "Yeah, it was all Sasuke's fault!"

Kakashi glanced at her, but his attention went straight back to the proctor as he said, "Maybe your tardiness is contagious. Don't worry, you're safe! Sasuke's match has been postponed till we get done with this one that you interrupted!"

Kakashi laughed nervously, the last part hadn't sunk in yet, "Oh good! Good!" It finally dawned on him, "Whoops! Come on Sasuke, we're in the way." They both walked off towards where Shikamaru and Naruto were standing. Kakashi called over his shoulder to Sara, "Good luck!"

Sara sighed, _there are days when he can be annoying…_ She watched Kakashi and Sasuke as Naruto made his thoughts known.

"You're really late!" Naruto said. "I was wondering if you chickened out!"

Sasuke said, "Chill out…you big dork." He added, "From that loud mouth attitude of yours I take it you won your match?"

"Of course," Naruto replied. Naruto looked at Sara and shouted, "Why are you just standing there? Get going already!"

Sara laughed as she turned to face Shino, "Thanks for not attacking my exposed back."

"I want to face an opponent who's paying attention," Shino replied.

Sara focused on Shino even as the crowd booed saying that they wanted Sasuke's match to start. Sara and Shino glanced at the proctor. He nodded his head, signaling they should continue with their match.

Shino moved his arms, and bugs began to pour out of his sleeves. Sara made some hand signs, _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ The flames incinerated most of the bugs, but more kept coming. _Damn! Think! Think! Think! Got it!_ She made some quick hand signs, _Fire Style: Dancing Fire Leaves!_ The flames surrounded her, protecting her from the bugs.

_All right…now that I'm surrounded by bugs, which are being held at bay by the flames…what the blazes do I do to get rid of them? I guess I could incinerate them…let's go with that!_ She began making hand signs, _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ The bugs within reaching distance of the fireball were destroyed. She glanced behind her. _Okay, I need a better plan, there's no way I can get rid of all these bugs!_ She tried using her Dancing Fire Leaves against the bugs, making sure it still surrounded her when she attacked.

Kakashi watched with interest, _this isn't the opponent she was supposed to face… I hope she can adapt to the situation. She's doing well…for the moment._

Several minutes later, Sara was still surrounded by bugs, which were still being kept at bay by her flames. _This is ridiculous! How many bugs does Shino have? If this keeps up like this…wait a minute. _She took a cautious step forward, the flames moving with her, the bugs retreated. _Perfect!_ Sara rushed forward at Shino as the flames moved with her. Shino's insects retreated quickly as she advanced.

Shino dodged to the side as Sara made to punch him. Sara came to a skidding halt. She tried to kick Shino's legs out from under him, with no success, since Shino dodged once again. _Dang it!_ She thought. _Hold still!_

After several more minutes of this, Sara felt her leg twinge, for the fourth time, in pain. _Drat! My chakra's low, my leg is killing me, and Shino is barely breaking a sweat… I really don't want to do this!_ Sara raised her right hand up into the air and said, as she allowed her jutsu to slowly fall, "I give up."

Shino glanced at her, before he gave his insects a silent signal to come back. The proctor said, "You're sure?"

"My chakra's pretty much gone, and my leg is killing me," Sara responded.

The proctor rolled his eyes, "The winner is Shino Aburame."

Shino walked up to Sara, since she had released the jutsu and shook her hand. "At least you actually fought against me." Sara watched as he turned slightly to look at Kankuro.

Sara watched as Shino teleported back up to the area where the Sand ninja were standing. She smiled as Naruto jogged out to her, not looking to happy.

"What were you thinking?" Naruto shouted. "Why'd you give up?"

"Relax," Sara said. "Weren't you listening? My leg is throbbing and I'm running low on chakra!"

Naruto still looked sulky as he followed Sara to the stairs. Kakashi smiled as she approached. "Well done," he said enthusiastically. Sara smiled back at him.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "Why don't we go back up the stairs?"

Naruto nodded and gave one last look to Sasuke and Sara.

"Should we teleport up?" Kakashi asked as he grabbed Sara's left shoulder.

Sara sighed, "If you insist."

Kakashi teleported up into the stands, landing just behind Guy and Lee, Kakashi said, "Hello, Guy, and you to Lee… Are you all right now?"

Guy turned around slightly, "Kakashi!"

Sara said, "Hey, Lee. Sakura. Ino. Choji. How've you guys been?"

Sakura ignored Sara, "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Kakashi said looking embarrassed. "You were worried, weren't you? Sorry I didn't keep in touch…"

Sara sighed, _of course she would pay more attention to Master Kakashi since he was with Sasuke. A little recognition between teammates would be nice though._

Sakura said, "It's all right, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi looked at her, hearing an unspoken question in her voice. "Kakashi-sensei…that mark…on Sasuke's neck…it's still…"

Kakashi smiled in understanding, "It's nothing to worry about."

Sakura smiled at him gratefully, she than noticed Sara, "Hi Sara!"

Sara sighed as she said, "Hi." She asked Kakashi, silently, "_How did I do?"_

_"You did fine, _Kakashi answered as he looked at her. _I wouldn't be surprised if you were made a chûnin."_

Sara gave him a skeptical look, "_Shikamaru did better than I did! He showed way more strategy!"_

Kakashi sighed, "_YOU showed a composed face to an opponent that you had not been prepared to fight! You also demonstrated some qualities of a leader."_

_"Like what?"_ Sara questioned.

Kakashi sighed again, "_as I said, you were composed, you did use strategy-don't give me that skeptical look! And you came up with a very creative way of attacking."_

_"How so?" _Sara still looked skeptical.

"_You attacked Shino while surrounded by the Dancing Fire Leaves jutsu, that's no easy feat. That takes immense chakra control." _Kakashi stated.

It was now Sara's turn to sigh; "_I still say I shouldn't be a chûnin."_

Kakashi wrapped one arm around her and pulled her to his side, "_believe what you want. I still say that you're a sure thing for chûnin."_

Sara didn't bother arguing with him, she figured he would never agree with her anyway.

Kakashi glanced around the stands, he said to Guy, as he removed his arm from Sara's shoulder, "Only eight Black Ops for this big of a crowd? Two squads aren't enough…what is Lord Hokage thinking?"

"Not knowing how the enemy is going to act," Guy said. "The Black Ops have probably also been dispersed around the key parts of the village."

"Yeah," Kakashi said.

Sara asked quietly, "What are the Anbu Black Ops doing here?"

"It's too long of an explanation for here," Kakashi responded. "If nothing happens here today, I'll tell you at home." Sara nodded.

Everyone in the arena turned their attention to Gaara and Sasuke as the proctor said, "Begin!"

**Sasuke vs. Gaara**

Gaara's sand reared out of the gourd on his back and hovered above him, poised like a serpent ready to strike. Sasuke leaped backward quickly thinking, _so this is the sand Kakashi was talking about!_

He was startled as Gaara flinched as he grabbed his head, as if it was hurting him. Gaara muttered to himself, "Please don't be so angry…Mother…"

Sasuke stared at him, _what is he talking about...? Weird…_

The sand poised above Gaara now resembled a clawed hand waiting to drag its victim to their doom. Gaara continued to mutter to himself, "I gave you bad tasting blood earlier, didn't I? I'm sorry…but don't worry…this time I'm sure it'll be really tasty…" He flinched again and seemed to calm down. He said, "Come."

Sasuke didn't need any other invitation as he said, "Here I come." He whipped out some shuriken and threw them at Gaara. Gaara's sand easily blocked the shuriken. The sand began to form itself into Gaara. Sasuke didn't hesitate. He leaped into the air, hoping to fool the sand clone. The sand clone threw the shuriken that Sasuke had thrown originally. Sasuke quickly pulled out some more shuriken and threw them to block the others. He kicked the sand clone as he landed and quickly whipped around to deal around blow with his left fist. The sand began to pour around his hand, making it impossible for him to pull it out. Sasuke punched with his right hand striking the sand clone in the face. The sand clone dissolved, leaving Sasuke room to strike Gaara.

Just as Sasuke's hand was about to collide with Gaara's face, the sand created a wall in front of him. Sasuke quickly moved to the side, looking very similar to another ninja. His fist collided with Gaara's face sending him flying.

As Gaara stood up again, Sasuke asked, "Is that your sand armor?" Gaara's face was cracked where Sasuke had punched. Sasuke gestured for Gaara to come at him as he said, "Come!" Gaara only glared at him. "If you're not going to come to me, I'll go to you!"

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was behind a startled Gaara. Just as Gaara turned around, Sasuke was in front of him. Sasuke kicked him hard, sending him flying once more. "What's the matter?" Sasuke taunted, "Is that all you can do?" He thought as he watched more pieces of Gaara's sand armor fall off, _that armor of yours… I'll rip it right off._

Sasuke dashed in and began running circles around Gaara, waiting for his moment to strike. The sand kept trying to reach him in vain.

Up in the stands, Sakura whispered as she watched Sasuke, "Wow!" _It looks exactly like Lee's Taijutsu. His speed is a lot greater than before!_

Sasuke found an opening and kicked Gaara up into the air, but before he could go far, Sasuke grabbed the straps that kept his gourd on his back and kneed him in the gut. He stood panting as he waited for Gaara to make his next move.

Back up in the stands, Guy asked Kakashi, "Exactly what kind of training did you put him through to hone him to that extent in one month?"

Sara looked up at Kakashi; pretty sure she knew the answer to Guy's question before Kakashi opened his mouth. "Sasuke mimicked Lee's Taijutsu with his Sharingan once before. So during his Taijutsu training, I just had him visualize Lee's movements. Since Sasuke knew Lee he was able to master those moves. Of course it was still extremely difficult." Guy still looked thoughtful.

Gaara stood up very quickly and began to make a circular shell around him. Sasuke rushed in trying to stop the shell from closing completely. He was forced to stop as sharp spikes of sand came out of the shell, cutting his fist, arm, and right cheek. He jumped back and the spikes receded.

He stared at the sand shell thoughtfully, _he's mobilized his sand into defensive mode…because of the sand's density, I didn't think he could create something as solid as that. So this is the meaning of an absolute defense, huh?_

Back to the stands, everyone turned around as they heard Naruto shout, "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto!" Lee said, happy to see him.

Naruto stood panting, while Shikamaru was on one knee, panting as well.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto said, "Sensei! Please stop this match! He's completely different from the rest of us! He's not normal!"

Ino asked, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto shot an anxious look at Sara. Sara turned to look at the sand shell that contained Gaara, she then glanced back at Naruto. _Are you telling me this guy is like us, Naruto?_

Naruto answered Ino, "He lives to kill others! And if this match keeps going, Sasuke'll die!"

Kakashi turned back to the match and said, "Well! Don't worry about it! There was a reason; Sasuke and I were so late!"

Sasuke tried one last time to break the shell by giving it a good kick, to no avail. _Just as I figured… He's shut himself in that thing, and I don't know what he's up to…it's fine by me. This thing of mine is going to take time too…_

Sakura asked Kakashi, "What do you mean by 'there was a reason Sasuke and I were so late'?"

"You really want to know?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto was losing his patience, "I'm telling you this isn't the time to be chatting!"

"You're right," Kakashi said. "So shut up and watch. You'll be surprised."

Sasuke leaped onto the arena wall, and stayed perched up there using chakra. He made some hand signs and began to concentrate.

Everyone's attention went to Sara as she stated, "He's not as quick as I am."

Kakashi smiled and answered her silently, _no, he's nowhere near as quick. It takes him more time. With practice, he'll have it though, but you'll probably be as fast as I am with Chidori by then!_

Sara grinned, while the others tried to figure out what they had missed.

Sasuke's hand was now slightly covered with chakra.

Guy looked surprised, "Don't tell me that's…"

Kakashi smiled, "The reason I took Sasuke under my wing is because he's very similar to me."

Sasuke now had a full Chidori and he rushed forward.

"Flesh activation?" Guy said. "I see…so that's why you had him focus on Taijutsu and increase his speed so much…!"

"Yup," Kakashi said happily.

Guy looked at Sara, remembering her earlier comment, "She can do it too? And faster?"

Kakashi smiled, "Yup!"

Sara was listening to Sakura as she exclaimed, "Wow! I can see his chakra… What in the world is that about?"

Sasuke was halfway to the shell of sand as Naruto shouted, "Wh-what the…? What is that move?"

"What move is that? And that incredible noise…" Sakura asked, standing up, as Sasuke neared his target.

"It's just a hand chop…" Guy said as if chakra could be made visible any day of the week. "However…it's a unique original move crafted by the Leaf Village's top jutsu master, Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. It's a move reserved for assassination. The secret is in the speed of the thrust and the immense chakra produced by super activating one's flesh. By narrowly focusing massive amounts of chakra from the dominant hand, a pulsing fluctuation forms in the thrust resulting in a unique attack sound that resembles the crying of a thousand birds." Sasuke was seconds away from piercing the shell as Guy continued, "Accordingly, that move is called…" Sasuke's attack ripped through the shell. "Chidori: One Thousand Birds!"

Everyone listening was shocked, apart from Guy, Kakashi, and Sara, as Sasuke's left arm reached deep into the shell.

**Violent Assault!**

Guy seemed to be satisfied with the power of Sasuke's attack as he said, "Chidori. Also known as Rakiri or Lightning Blade."

"Lightning Blade?" Sakura asked.

"Lightning Blade," Guy said. "Is its nickname because Kakashi once sliced lightning using this jutsu."

Sara gave Kakashi an accusing stare, _you never told me that!_

_I didn't feel it was relevant, it's more relevant that it sounds like static instead of chirping when it can be called Lightning Blade!_ Kakashi told her silently.

Sara rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Guy as he continued, "It's formal jutsu name is Chidori, and its secrets lie in the almost impossible speed of its stroke and the immense chakra focused in the arm that transforms it into a blade that can cut through anything." Guy asked in a superior tone, "But how could you have taught two students such a reckless move?"

"Like you're one to talk," Kakashi said. He moved to block Guy as he asked, "Right, Lee?"

Naruto finally heard the words "two students". He asked in a hurt tone, "You know the move too, Bright Eyes?"

"Yeah, trust me Naruto, it's not all it's cracked up to be!" Sara said trying to make him think it was a crappy move so he wouldn't feel bad. She had no such luck.

Naruto said, "Yeah right, and I'm a monkey!"

"Gotcha!" Sasuke said, his Sharingan eyes staring at the shell of sand.

It was quiet from Gaara's end, but suddenly he let out a scream, "Blood! It's my blood!"

Sasuke felt something grab his arm, and he tried to pull it out. He finally had to use another Chidori to wrench it free of the shell. He pulled it out, but it had a blue veined sand arm attached to it. Sasuke managed to break its grip as he leaped backwards.

"What is that?" Guy asked no one in particular.

Sasuke gazed at the hole and he felt a shudder go through him.

_What was that? _Sara wondered as she gazed at the hole. _I could have sworn I just saw an eye. And it wasn't Gaara's either! Was that his monster…?_

The shell dissolved, revealing Gaara as he clutched his right shoulder.

Sara felt something at tickle her mind, similar to feathers, _what the-? _She looked around. _Nothing in the air so it must be Genjutsu!_

Guy said, "Kakashi! This is…"

"Yeah, Genjutsu," Kakashi said, confirming Sara's thoughts. They both made hand signs and focused as they said, "Kai! Release!"

"Release!" Sara said. Sakura quickly followed suit. While Naruto and Shikamaru hit the floor, fast asleep.

Kakashi, Sara, Guy, and Sakura all turned towards where the Hokage was sitting as smoke hid it from view.

Sara turned her attention back to the arena as more Sand ninja converged on Gaara. She recognized them as his teammates.

Sasuke was bewildered as the Sand ninja appeared. He was even more bewildered when the proctor stepped in front of him and said, "Is the host of this little party Orochimaru?"

The Sand ninja, who appeared to be Gaara's teacher said, "Who knows? Let's just amp things up a bit, shall we?"

Sasuke asked, "Hey! What's going on?"

"Sorry," the proctor said. "But the Chûnin Exam is over. You go after Gaara and the others, right now!" Sasuke didn't move. "You're already at the Chûnin level. If you consider yourself a Leaf Shinobi, do something useful."

Sasuke looked around for Gaara, _sheesh! What the heck's going on?_ He soon found where Gaara and his teammates had fled from and he leapt after them.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke leave, _Sasuke…!_ He turned his attention to the Sound ninja that had appeared in front of them. "It's quite a crowd…"

Guy said, "That's not all there's something even worse. Look over toward the roof of the central viewing tower."

"That's a barrier ninjutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed. Sara and Sakura glanced that way and saw a barrier around where Lord Hokage was.

Guy said, "Kakashi, look closely inside the barrier!"

Kakashi squinted, trying to make out the figures. "Orochimaru!" He exclaimed.

Sara looked up at the viewing tower and barely managed to find Orochimaru.

Sakura was now frantic, she shouted, "Sasuke!" She was shocked to find that he was no longer in the arena. _Oh…where's Sasuke?_ "Huh?" Two Sound ninja were trying to attack her. Sakura covered her head.

Kakashi saw the ninja, seconds before Sakura and quickly maneuvered himself so he was balanced on the backs of the seats in front of her. He whipped out two kunai knives and stabbed the two Sound ninja, hitting each one in the side of the head.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Kakashi standing in front of her. He said, "Sakura, stay there while I go thin the enemy ranks."

A few minutes later, he and Guy were back to back. "Darn it!" Guy said. "I'm concerned about Lord Hokage but…"

"Leave that to the Anbu Black Ops," Kakashi said. "Besides, Lord Hokage isn't some Genin fresh from the Academy."

"But…" Guy tried to interrupt.

Kakashi ignored him, "For he is the Leaf Village's **Hokage.**" He moved closer to Sakura and gestured for Sara to follow him. "Sakura! I knew it would pay off to teach you Genjutsu during the Genin Survival Exercises. You really do have a talent for it." Sakura and Sara were both confused. "Undo the Genjutsu on Naruto and Shikamaru and wake them up! I've got another mission for you."

Sara said, "Naruto will be ecstatic."

"Wh-what kind of mission?" Sakura asked.

"It's an A-rank assignment, the likes of which you haven't seen since the Land of Waves!"

_What?_ Sakura thought.

Something suddenly dawned on Sara; _I haven't been mentioned yet…_

Sakura shouted, "Sensei! An A-rank mission! Under these conditions, what do you want us to do?"

"Sasuke is pursuing Gaara," Kakashi answered. "Sakura…undo the genjutsu on Naruto and Shikamaru and chase after Sasuke." He remembered the arm that had reached out of the shell. _It worries me…that weird chakra…_

Sakura asked, "Sara's coming too, right?"

"No," Kakashi stated. "She'll be staying here, helping me."

"Like you need help," Sara grumbled.

Kakashi continued, "I want as small of a group as possible to go after Sasuke, since we are under attack. A larger group will draw attention. While a small group can maneuver more easily through hostile situations. Didn't they teach you that at the Academy?"

"Right," Sakura said, embarrassed. "Wait, shouldn't we have a fourth member though?"

Kakashi sliced his thumb with his kunai knife and made some hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!" His summoning summoned Pug-like brown dog wearing a Leaf Village headband and Kakashi's family crest, "Pakkun will track Sasuke for you!"

"D-don't tell me!" Sakura exclaimed. "Our fourth member is this little doggie?"

Pakkun hopped from unconscious back to unconscious back, till he was in front of Sakura. "Listen, little girl! Don't you dare call me 'a cute little doggie'!"

Sakura thought, _I didn't say cute!_

"Sakura," Kakashi said, drawing her attention back to him. "Undo the genjutsu on Shikamaru and Naruto!"

"O-okay!" Sakura said as she began to crawl out of her row of seats.

Kakashi turned to Sara, "Help me keep an eye out for enemy ninja that might harm her."

"Right!" Sara said, focusing on the battling shinobi of Leaf, Sound, and Sand.

A few minutes later Sara heard Shikamaru cry out in pain from behind her. Followed shortly by Sakura shouting, "You knew how to reverse genjutsu too! Why were you pretending to be asleep!"

Sara sighed, _leave it to Shikamaru to try and get out of doing a job. _Kakashi motioned for her to follow him as he leapt up to where Sakura was squatting next to Naruto and Shikamaru. Guy had plowed a hole in the wall using an enemy ninja.

"Okay, here's your mission," Kakashi stated as he and Sara kept an eye out for more enemy ninja. "Once you've heard it, head out through that hole! Chase after Sasuke, converge on him, and stop him! And then watch and wait somewhere safe until you receive new orders!"

Naruto asked, "Did something happen to Sasuke?"

"I'll explain on the way," Sakura said standing up. She tackled Naruto, "Let's go!" She leapt out the hole.

Shikamaru muttered, "Sheesh, why me?" He followed Sakura out the hole.

Guy asked Kakashi, "Do you think the three of them will be enough?"

"Pakkun's with them. They'll be all right," Kakashi said. "As long as they don't push too much." He turned to Sara, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sara answered.

…**Shinobi's Reason for Fighting…**

Kakashi and Guy leapt back into the fray, Guy easily knocking the enemy aside with his Taijutsu. Kakashi was using kunai and dispatching the enemy easily. Sara felt slightly ill as they kept falling to the ground, most of them dead.

Kakashi glanced her way, and saw that she hadn't moved. He also noticed that she didn't look too good. He turned towards her and asked, concern in his voice, "Sara, are you all right?"

Sara didn't answer, she saw an enemy shinobi come up behind Kakashi. Without thinking, her hand automatically whipped out a kunai and sent it flying towards the enemy. It hit him square in the face as Kakashi moved to the side.

Kakashi watched the enemy fall, he turned back to Sara and saw her sickened expression. _What was I thinking? She's never killed before and I'm forcing her to do just that… I'll send her into the village, she'll be safer there._

"Sara," he called out. "I've got a mission for you…" She looked at him, but avoided his gaze. "Go into the village and make sure there are no enemy shinobi there, do you understand me?" She nodded, and left through the same hole Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Pakkun had left through.

Guy came over to Kakashi and asked, "Was it wise to send her into the village?"

"She'll be safer there," Kakashi stated as he dispatched another enemy shinobi.

Kurenai appeared beside him suddenly. She had apparently heard what he had said. "There coming in through the village you idiot!"

Kakashi felt exactly like one too. _Great! I've sent her into a more dangerous place then this and she's on her own… Brilliant, Kakashi…!_

Sara was leaping from one rooftop to another, keeping a lookout for enemy ninja. Her mind was in turmoil as she remembered how easily Kakashi had killed. _The look in his eyes…he just slaughtered them! Not a moment's hesitation!_

Phoenix asked, _didn't you do the same?_

_I had no choice there!_ Sara snapped.

_Do you really think the enemy is going to wonder whether Kakashi has any family he cares about? _Phoenix asked, hearing Sara's unspoken thought.

_No, but-!_

_Act like a shinobi!_ Phoenix screeched. _You learned all this; it's all here in the back of your mind! You have killed, yes. Get over it! What you should focus on is protecting those you love! _

_You're right, _Sara thought. _I'm not acting like a shinobi, I'm acting like a genin fresh out of the Academy. Thanks, Phoenix._

It suddenly dawned on Phoenix that he had been helpful, without any benefit to himself, _don't get used to it! _He screeched.

Sara laughed aloud as she continued to look for enemy shinobi, _I have to remember that I'm a ninja. I'm protecting my home and those who are precious to me! _She felt a fiery strength surge through her. Her gaze rested on enemy ninja that were in a dead end alley, or at least that's how it should have appeared. Sara's eyes widened in panic as she saw a door that led to where the villagers and Academy students would be hiding, since it was an emergency, was open a crack. It was a big enough crack to attract someone's attention, and the enemy hadn't noticed it yet.

Sara landed softly on rooftop that bordered the alley and was close to the door. _Phoenix…are you up to having some fun?_

Phoenix knew where her mind was heading, _what's in it for me, if I do as you say?  
You get to incinerate the enemy shinobi, _Sara answered. _But not until I tell you to, you're actually going to hide first…_

A few minutes later, as the enemy ninja neared the end of the alleyway, Sara leapt off the rooftop and blocked the door.

All of the enemy ninja were startled, there was at least eighty in the group. One of looked her over more carefully and laughed, "This is just a genin, we won't have any problem reaching that door behind her."

"Over my dead body," Sara said in a deadly quiet voice.

"How are you going to stop us, genin?"

"You'll see," Sara said glancing up at the rooftop she had jumped down from. The enemy ninja followed her gaze. Phoenix swooped over the rooftop and screeched in, what sounded like, fury. He unleashed a jet of flames that hit those in back and blocked the others escape.

Phoenix questioned, _do I get to do all the dirty work by chance?_ He alighted in front of her, he gazed at her quizzically.

_No. I need to prove that I'm a Leaf Village ninja!_

The enemy turned towards her now, seeing as they had no escape from the flames. "Looks like we do have to go through your dead body…"

Sara made some quick hand signs, she gripped her right hand with her left and said, "Ho Chidori!" She rushed forward, and hit two of the enemy ninja, who crumpled to the ground. Phoenix released another ear splitting shriek, before he took to the skies, and hovered, menacingly above the alley.

On the other side of the door, as Sara fought using her Fire Style jutsu, having used the only Chidori she could, three village women were trying to shut the door, which was stuck.

"Great," one woman with gray hair snapped. "If those enemy ninja don't kill us, she will!"

The woman next to her, with blonde hair, said, "How dare you say such a thing about a Leaf Village ninja?"

The other, a woman with black hair tied into a braid snapped, "Quit talking about Sara that way!"

"Why should we, Tiégra? She's a monster!" The gray haired woman snapped.

The blond haired woman said, "I see a girl and a fire bird. I don't think the girl is the monster!" Her attention turned to two children, both with blond hair as they tried to take a peek out the door. "Akira! Akane! What are you doing?"

"We want to see the fight!" The boy, Akira, said.

The girl, Akane, added, "Yes, we want to see a real ninja in battle!"

Tiégra said to the gray haired woman, "The children are obviously smarter than you are!"

On the flip side, a ninja darted towards the door; Sara whipped around and said, "Oh, no you don't!"

Back on the others side, as the ninja reached the door, Akira and Akane had just peeked through to see the battle better, since their mother had given up trying to restrain them. Akira squeaked with fright as the ninja stuck one hand through the crack.

The mother dashed forward, but before she got to her two children, a jean blue, colored blur knocked the ninja aside. They all heard Sara say, "You bastard-!"

Small sparks danced through the doorway, no one had any doubts about the fate of the enemy ninja.

Sara stared down at the body of the ninja for a brief second, she glanced at the doorway and was startled to see two pairs of eyes watching her, both an emerald green.

Back at the arena, all of the jônin that had been there gazed around the arena, which was now littered with bodies.

Guy said, "I'm shocked that not just Sound but so many sand jônin would try to infiltrate our village!"

"Well," Kakashi said. "Think about it… That's why they call it war." Kakashi's mind wandered to Sara, _please be safe! And please forgive me for forcing you to grow up so quickly… I didn't want to force the shinobi way upon you…_

Sara gazed at the two pairs of emerald eyes, before she glanced up at the sky, Phoenix was finished off the few stragglers that thought they could escape somehow.

She heard him in her head saying, _yes! Flee before me! Flee before my flames!_

_Pathetic, _Sara thought. _He needs to get out more often…_ She quickly amended that thought, _correction, no he doesn't!_

Three ninja faced her as she stepped in front of the door, she wasn't sure if she had the energy to finish them off. But she was hoping she could produce one more Chidori, since they were all standing in a nice little row.

Sara shook her head back and forth as the phrase, "nice little row" hit her mind. _I've been listening to Phoenix too much!_

On the others side of the door, Akane said happily to her mother, "She looked at us! And her eyes are sooo cool! They're like a cat's eyes! I want to be a kunoichi like her!"

Akira stayed by the door, he wanted to see how she dealt with the three remaining ninja. He said to his twin sister, "You could never be as good as she is! She's in a class all her own, even if she is a genin!"

Tiégra walked up to the door, behind Akane, who wanted to see the action as well. Tiégra peeked through the crack and thought, _you've changed since the first day I met you. You're protecting the very village that shunned you…I was afraid I would never see this day. I figured you be much older when something like this happened… Kakashi has taught you well…_

Back at the arena, the barrier around the roof of the viewing tower disappeared, and several ninja leapt away from the roof. Guy said, "Kakashi! They're on the move. Should we chase them?"

"No, wait, Guy!" Kakashi cautioned.

Kakashi, Guy, and the proctor, who were all standing in the arena, turned around as a voice said, "Let's not be hasty. If we rush in we'll only get snared in the enemy's traps."

Guy snapped, "I'm well aware of that. But whether there are traps waiting or not, I can't let enemies get away… It's just my nature as a Leaf ninja."

Kakashi questioned the Anbu who had spoken, "so, all you ended up doing was watching…Kabuto."

Kabuto removed the Anbu mask he was wearing, "So you knew."

The sand jônin that was Gaara's teacher asked, "Hey…so what's the plan?"

"I think we should retreat," Kabuto said.

Kakashi taunted, "Running away from me again?"

"For now, yes," Kabuto answered, not taking the bait. "I no longer wish to show you my jutsu so you can just copy it. Although it does seem like you haven't mastered that eye as completely as a member of the Uchiha clan could have."

Kakashi glared at him, his rage ready to spill over at the insult.

"Well then, "Kabuto said as he and the ninja disappeared. Kakashi continued to glare at the spot he had been at.

Sara made some hand signs and gripped her right hand with her left, _I hope I have enough chakra for this!_

_Let me lend you MY chakra, _Phoenix said.

A new unique feeling flooded through her. She had always felt the presence of Phoenix's chakra, but never like this. Her whole body tingled with the power that surged through her. Her Chidori roared to life, larger than she could have ever produced on her own.

She rushed forward and just before her hand struck the first ninja's chest she shouted, "Ho Chidori!" She rushed straight through all three ninja without feeling any sort of pull that would have normally accompanied such a move.

Phoenix cleaned the alley with his flames as Sara staggered towards the door to lean against it. She was exhausted. Phoenix finished incinerating the bodies and returned to her own. She leaned heavily against the doorway, and she closed her eyes.

A familiar voice said, "So you're defending one of the secret entrances to the village's hiding hole."

Sara opened her eyes and saw Kabuto poised in front of her, only a few yards away. She pulled out a kunai and said, "Don't come any closer."

Kabuto asked, "You really think you can defend that door against me?" Sara stared at him, her Devil's Eyes still up. "Very well… It will be fun to break Kakashi's spirit. I'm surprised he let you out of his sight." Sara stood up and faced him ready for the worst. Kabuto laughed, "You can barely stand!"

Sara was ready for him to lunge when a shadow fell across her from the cliff-like pile of earth behind her.

Kabuto paled slightly. He said to her, "Our fight's another time." He disappeared.

Sara sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned against the door. A line from one of the many ninja books she read came to her mind, _I'm a shinobi…I protect my village with all I've got to give, be it my life, or my existence… I'm a shinobi…I protect the weak… I'm a shinobi…I protect those who are precious to me and the village they live in…my strength comes from that single thought…_

**Stars… **

As Sara leaned against the door, it finally decided to close…and then it fell off its rusty hinges. Sara lay sprawled across the door, unconscious. Akira and Akane rushed forward and asked their mother, who was behind them, "Is she okay? Will she make it?"

The gray haired woman stared at Sara. She turned to Tiégra, "I must apologize, you were right, she's not a monster."

Tiégra nodded and walked forward as a shinobi blocked the light that was coming through the doorway.

Akira tried to tackle the ninja along with Akane, "You leave her alone, you…you…BULLY!"

"Easy," said the Anbu who stepped carefully around Sara, while trying to not trip over Akira and Akane. "I'm a Leaf Village Anbu!" Akira and Akane didn't believe him. "Tiégra!" The Anbu called. "A little assistance?"

Tiégra laughed as she said to the two children, "Enough, that's my husband, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't injure him severely."

Enaki gave her a skeptical look from behind his mask. Akane asked him, "Is she okay?" She pointed at Sara.

Enaki smiled down her, "Yes, she's just exhausted. I saw the whole fight, from where I was stationed."

The mother of Akira and Akane finally managed to drag them out of Enaki's way. No sooner had she moved them aside when Tiégra slapped Enaki. She snapped, "You were near here the whole time and you didn't help her?"

Enaki rubbed his sore cheek, "Relax, Tiégra! I figured I'd let her do her own thing, I would have been next to her in a heartbeat if I thought she was in trouble, and as you probably guessed, I was the one who scared off that other idiot… Kabuto I think his name was."

Tiégra continued to glare at him, "You should have helped her!"

"Tiégra…" Enaki said gazing at her through his mask. "I wouldn't have allowed any harm to come to her…you know that."

Tiégra sighed. "I do know that, it's just…"

"I know," Enaki said smiling behind his mask, his voice seeming to project his smile.

The mother said briskly, after she had assured Akira and Akane that Enaki was indeed a Leaf Village ninja, "I'm so sorry, sir! It's just-!"

"Relax," Enaki said, raising up his hand to stop her from talking. "I like kids and I have a pretty good scope as to how they can act sometimes."

The blond haired mother smiled at him grateful for his understanding. Akira asked, "She will be okay, right?" He pointed at Sara.

"Yes," Enaki said as he scooped Sara up into his arms. "Like I said…she just needs rest." He addressed the adults, "I'm taking her to the hospital. You should know, the threat has passed, but much of the village needs to be rebuilt." He walked towards the entrance.

Akane asked him, "What's her name? We want to know who we should thank!"

Akane's mother nodded in approval, and the gray haired woman leaned in also wanting to know Sara's name.

Enaki glanced down at Sara, "This brave genin's name is Sara Uchiha." He leapt up into the air and onto the nearest roof.

Several minutes later, Enaki heard Sara ask him, "Where am I?"

"In the Hidden Leaf Village," Enaki reassured her.

"Okay…" she seemed to doze off. She suddenly asked, "Who are you?"

"An Anbu Black Op," Enaki stated.

"Okay…" She then asked, "Whose side?"

"The Leaf Villages," Enaki said, fighting back a smile.

"My guardian is Kakashi…" she murmured as she fell into a sound sleep.

Enaki smiled, _well I'll be danged! That young pup actually adopted her!_ He dropped Sara off at the hospital and teleported to the arena.

On the roof of the viewing tower, Kakashi and all the shinobi who had fought at the arena gazed down at Lord Hokage's motionless body. Kakashi glanced away from Lord Hokage's body when an Anbu Black Op appeared next to the Head Anbu, Hanashi, who was wearing a white overcoat, squatting next to Lord Jiraiya, who towered above all of them.

He watched with interest as the Anbu that had just appeared whispered something in Hanashi's ear. Hanashi suddenly snapped, "Why do I have to tell him?" The other Anbu disappeared. Hanashi grumbled, "That's why!"

He stood up and walked over to Kakashi. Kakashi felt his heart fly up into his throat, _it's about Sara. That's the only reason he'd be walking towards me! Don't tell me she's…!_

Hanashi seemed to read Kakashi's mind as he said quietly, "Kakashi, calm down. She's fine. She's at the hospital resting; she just overdid things a bit." He moved his mask slightly to the side, so Kakashi could meet his gaze, "I'm glad you adopted her, Kakashi…" Hanashi walked back to his original spot.

Kakashi knew he needed to be at the hospital, he cast one more sad glance at Lord Hokage's body before he teleported to the hospital.

Sara opened her eyes, just as Kakashi walked in. "Good, you're awake," he said as he walked towards her. "I was worried about you." He sat on the edge of her bed. He looked towards the door, "The doctors would like you to stay here for the night." She nodded; a feeling that wasn't her own made her feel like something was bothering her. She glanced at Kakashi's face, seeing his eye focused on something else. Realization struck her. "It's your emotions I've been feeling," she blurted out.

Kakashi seemed to be jolted back to reality, "Huh? Oh-yes, I can sense yours as well." Sara gave him a perplexed look. Kakashi sighed, "We have a bond." Sara still looked confused. Kakashi tried to figure out a way to explain it, "Every person you get to know, be they friends, or something more then friends, family, etc. Some bonds are stronger then others though, like yours and mine. Ours allows the other to sense how the other feels…when it was at its peak I could actually feel your pain…"

Sara tried to digest all that, "So…basically, we have a really strong bond…and it could go back to being as strong as it was?"

"Exactly," Kakashi said, he allowed his gaze to drift back to the wall.

Sara said, "Something's bothering you…can you tell me?"

Kakashi smiled, "I'm sorry for forcing you to fight those enemy ninja…I should have…"

"I'm fine," Sara said. "It helped me remember what it means to be a shinobi and what we fight for."

Kakashi smiled down at her, "I don't want to tell you this now, but you should hear it from me…" Sara gazed up at him, concerned, since he sounded upset. "Lord Hokage is dead…"

It took a few seconds for those words to sink in, _Lord Hokage is dead…_ She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. She tried to wipe them away so Kakashi wouldn't see, but he pulled her close to his chest and whispered, "It's okay to cry in front of me. I can guess what he meant to you. It's okay…"

She cried like a little kid, she couldn't help it. Lord Hokage, the closest thing she had had to a grandfather was gone. Lord Hokage had seemed like the Stone Faces, something that would never disappear. It hurt to know that he was gone.

As her tears began to subside, Kakashi said, "Before you even ask why such good people have to die, I don't know. What I can tell you is this, Lord Hokage's spirit lives on in all the people who knew him, including you. He passed on something to you and the other genin, that some of the older ninja and myself will eventually pass on to you." She looked up at him. "I can't explain it tonight. Right now you need to rest." He released her from his arms and allowed her to lay down her head on her pillow. He pulled the blankets up. "Sleep…I promise that one day I will explain in more detail what I said tonight, when I feel you're ready to hear it, okay?"

Her eyes were beginning to close, but she whispered, "Okay."

Kakashi looked around the room and pulled up a chair, close to her bedside, he watched Sara sleep for a bit before he closed his own eyes, _she won't want to talk to me for a few days after hearing about Lord Hokage's death…I'm okay with that though, she needs time to grieve…_

Kakashi was jolted awake, as Naruto was carried in by two medics, he could tell Naruto had already heard the news, just by the look in his eyes. The medics set him down on the bed on Sara's right and left the room. Naruto stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before he looked at Sara. His eyes suddenly turned frantic as he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi gave him a reassuring smile.

The next time Kakashi awoke, it was early morning; both Naruto and Sara were still asleep. Kakashi stood up and stretched; he found a notepad on the bedside table next to Sara and quickly jotted down a message so she wouldn't wonder where he was. It read:** Dear Sara,**

**I don't want you to worry if I'm not here when you wake up. As you probably could have guessed, the village is in ruins in some places, I've gone to help with the repairs, I would like you to stay in the hospital till I got back, keep Naruto company, he already knows about Lord Hokage. I'll be back sometime after noon.**

**Love,**

**Kakashi**

Sara woke up and looked around groggily. She was sore from her fights the day before, and she still felt sad knowing that Lord Hokage was gone. Glancing at the table beside her bed she noticed Kakashi's note and read it quickly. She sighed, _I'll listen to him. I have a feeling that he's worried about me… _She glanced at Naruto who was still asleep. _I'll wait till he wakes up before I go to the bathroom and change into my other clothes._

Naruto woke up a few minutes later, he said, wiping sleep from his eyes, "How're you doing, Bright Eyes?"

"Pretty good, you?" She questioned.

"I feel like hell," Naruto said, wincing as he tried to stretch. "I fought Gaara and…"

Sara interrupted, "Let me change into my clothes first, okay?"

Naruto nodded and waited for her to get back. Once she was back wearing her normal outfit, Naruto began to tell her first, how he, Sakura, and Shikamaru had tracked down Sasuke. Shikamaru had to lead some tracking ninja off their trail. He then told her how he realized that a ninja's true strength comes from protecting something precious to them and not from being alone and how he summoned a Chief Toad to do battle against Gaara's demon, Shukaku, and how he had managed to beat Gaara, even make a bit of a friend of him.

Sara smiled as Naruto came to the end of his story. He looked at her expectantly, "Well, are you going to tell me what happened on your end or what?"

She smiled as she explained everything that had happened to her, even talking to the Anbu that had brought her to the hospital. Naruto sighed, "It's a shame old man Third's gone…"

The room became quiet as both of them were lost in their memories of Lord Hokage.

Naruto broke the silence, "Hey, Bright Eyes?" Sara looked at him. "Do you remember when we tried to pull a prank on him?"

Sara smiled, "Yeah, he wasn't too thrilled with us. Especially with the way you painted his face!"

"We weren't even done with that prank either!" Naruto said laughing. "Remember, we were trying to make him look like a clown?"

They both laughed as they remembered Lord Hokage's furious look when he had heard the full extent of what they had been trying to do.

Kakashi entered the room and was surprised to see them laughing, they stopped a few seconds after he entered, both of them, sniggering every now and then as they both shared in some joke of their own.

Kakashi sighed and said, "I hate to break up the fun you two are having, but Sara and I need to go home."

Naruto looked startled, "Bright Eyes…you live with…!"

"Yeah," Sara said. "I was going to tell you, there's just never been a good time."

Naruto smiled, "Cool! I'm happy for you, Bright Eyes!"

Sara smiled back at him, _I could have never asked for a better friend._ As she walked out the door she gave one last wave to Naruto.

As they walked home Kakashi said, "Tomorrow is the funeral service for Lord Hokage…"

She nodded, glancing quickly up at Kakashi as she did so. _He's worried about how I'm taking this… I hope he doesn't try to pry any answers out of me…_

It was a quiet evening back at the house. The only words spoken were when they both decided that they needed rest. As she lay awake in bed, Sara thought, _I don't think I could have asked for a better guardian. He's not one to pry…_ She glanced at her nightstand and glared at the new alarm clock that was sitting there. _Did he really have to get me a new one?_

Dark and early the next morning, before the sun had risen, Kakashi got out of bed. He glanced around his dark room and listened to the rain that was pouring outside. _Even the heavens cry…I guess I should go to the Memorial Stone now; otherwise I'm going to be late for the funeral service…_ He tried to be as quiet as possible as he dressed, and made a quick breakfast. As he made his way to the door he decided he should check on Sara before he left. He backtracked upstairs to her room where she was sound asleep. Kakashi smiled warmly down at her as he pulled up her blankets slightly. He gave her a quick kiss then left.

Sara wasn't sure what woke her up so early in the morning, it was four, and she had at least another hour till she needed to get up. She sat up in bed and glanced around her room listening to the heavens cry. _I'm not going to be able to fall back asleep. I might as well get ready…_ She dressed quickly and skipped breakfast, she didn't feel like eating, and headed outside. She glanced up at the rain and sighed. _I guess I could go pay my respects now… I know it's not tradition to do so, but…_

Her feet were on autopilot as she walked towards the Hokage's Mansion where the service would be held. She grabbed a flower from the basket that was inside the building and walked out onto the rooftop and stood there lost in her memories of Lord Hokage. She glanced up at the Stone Faces and stared at the fissure that had opened over the Third's face during the battle.

She had no idea how long she had stood there, holding her flower in her right hand, but she finally placed it in front of Lord Hokage's picture and began to walk back. She slowed when she saw the two elders, who were glaring at her, as usual. _I've done nothing wrong!_ She thought angrily as she passed them.

She stopped halfway down the stairs and stared up at the sky again, wondering, _will I ever be accepted in this village? Or will the hatred of what's inside me blind them…only some people can see past Phoenix and see who __**I **__am…why do people make things so difficult?_ Her legs carried her the rest of the way down the stairs as she headed towards the area where she had had her first mission as a genin, once again lost in the memories of Lord Hokage.

Kakashi stood at the Memorial Stone, completely soaked from the rain that continued to fall. He asked as he heard someone approach, "That for Hayate?" The woman behind him remained silent. Kakashi moved away from the Memorial Stone as he said, "The Third Lord's funeral service has already started…you better hurry…"

The woman began to pay her respects, she said, "And you, Kakashi? Paying respects to Obito…? Instead of constantly inventing new excuses for why you're late, why don't you just come here earlier?"

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds. He finally said, "I do…first thing in the morning… It's just that once I get here I can't stop thinking about what an idiot I used to be…

Kakashi managed to hide that he had been late to the funeral service as he maneuvered around some people to stand a row behind Naruto. He listened as Naruto said, "But…it's painful to die too."

Kakashi said, knowing full well he hadn't heard the entire conversation, "Well, the Third Hokage did not die in vain. He did leave all of us something important…" Naruto turned around and gave him a quizzical look. "Well, don't worry…you'll understand eventually."

"Hey! Give me some credit—I understand now," Naruto said.

After the service, the rain finally stopping, Kakashi watched Naruto run over to where he, Sakura, and Sasuke were standing. Kakashi strained to see where Sara was, since he hadn't been able to spot her during the service. As the last few people trickled out of the mansion, Kakashi asked, "Have any of you seen, Sara?"

Naruto and the others looked thoughtful. Sakura and Sasuke finally shook their heads back and forth while Naruto said, "Now that you mention it…I didn't see Bright Eyes at all…!"

Kakashi was about to say something, when one of the elders said, "She was here **before** the service started."

Kakashi sighed; he didn't like what the female elder had implied with that one sentence. He turned to his squad and said, "You can have the rest of the day to yourselves, try to help the village with the rebuilding if you can." They nodded and walked off. Kakashi turned his attention to the elders and said quietly, "Everyone grieves differently, she did nothing wrong by arriving early, I can imagine she paid her respects."

The elders stood flabbergasted as Kakashi walked off to find Sara. She had indeed paid her respects to Lord Hokage, they had just ignored it.

Kakashi looked all around the village for Sara, but he couldn't find her in any of, what he thought, were her usual places. He finally gave up and walked to the Memorial Stone, as he entered the training area the Memorial Stone was in, he was startled to see Sara up in a tree near the Memorial Stone. Kakashi sighed as he teleported onto the same branch she was on.

Sara didn't even jump as Kakashi appeared in front of her. Kakashi asked her, "May I join you?" She nodded dully and he sat down next to her. Kakashi decided to not beat around the bush, "The elders told me that you were there early." Her eyes sparked angrily as she opened her mouth to argue. He said quickly, "I know you paid your respects. I know you did nothing wrong… But…in the future, could you please be at the service?"

Sara sighed and nodded reluctantly. They were both quiet for a few minutes, Sara finally said, "I didn't really plan to be there so early…it just…kind of…happened. I didn't even plan to leave early either…but…"

"I know," Kakashi said smiling slightly.

Sara asked, "How did you know I was here? I didn't even know I'd end up here."

"I didn't. I just came here," Kakashi answered. He glanced at the Memorial Stone. "Sara?" He asked to draw her attention. "Have you ever wondered why I'm always late?"

"Yeah, the whole squad has," Sara answered.

Kakashi laughed, "I'm late because I come here and pay my respects to my best friend…" Kakashi suddenly propelled himself off the branch and down onto the ground. Sara quickly followed him. He walked to the Memorial Stone and stopped just in front of it.

Kakashi continued, "Every time I come here, I can't help but think how stupid I used to be." He saw Sara's confused expression. "I wasn't always so carefree and team oriented. I used to be all about rules and regulations…"

"You," Sara said jokingly trying to lighten Kakashi's mood. "No way!"

Kakashi met her gaze, "I used to be. My teammate Obito was always late and he came up with excuses that always involved old ladies." He laughed half-heartedly. "I was always getting on his case about how late he was, or how he was the most pathetic of the Uchiha clan." Sara stared at him, shocked to here that. "One day…the same day I had just become a jônin…my teacher gave us a mission that I was to lead…we were to destroy a bridge so the enemy would have a harder time sending in reinforcements and supplies…on that mission our other teammate…Rin was captured. I wanted to continue the mission without her…as shinobi rule dictated…Obito wanted to go after Rin…which he did while I went on my own to complete the mission…I soon changed my mind though…" Sara wasn't sure she liked how this was going. She had a bad feeling she knew how the story ended.

Kakashi continued, "I arrived to help Obito fight one of Rin's kidnappers…during the fight I lost my left eye…" Sara stared up at him, utterly confused now. "During that same fight…Obito finally awakened his Sharingan, and beat our opponent, protecting me… We did find Rin, and we released the genjutsu that they had been using to try and get information out of her, but we had forgotten about the other ninja… He started an earthquake that made the cave collapse… I was hit in the head on my left side, by a rock…" Sara leaned against him, feeling his chaotic emotions. "Obito…that idiot…threw me out of the way of a boulder, which crushed his entire right side… I was stupid and admitted it to him, and of course he didn't argue with me…he gave me his Sharingan, so he could help me see what the future would hold…Rin, who was a medic ninja, transplanted Obito's left eye to me…Rin and I survived the mission…" Kakashi sighed, "Rin disappeared on a mission soon after…" Kakashi shook his head back and forth. "Then I tried to drown my sorrows in missions…which the Fourth Lord tried to detour me from doing…and then…he gave me a very interesting mission…" Kakashi sounded wistful as he talked, "I found a little baby that completely changed my world…" He laughed again, "Soon after I found that child the Fourth was killed by the Nine-Tailed Fox…I didn't take care of that child for a whole week…granted there were nurses who were there to help…the Third kind of knocked some sense back into me then…"

Sara didn't look up at Kakashi as he stopped talking, she figured he was lost in his own memories. She wondered, _did he find another child? One before me? _She was startled when she felt his side move, as if he were sobbing. She pulled away from his side, which startled him, she looked up into his eyes and saw that he was hurt by her moving away. She said, "Master Kakashi, if you wanted to adopt that…that child instead of me…I wouldn't…"

Kakashi laughed and said, "You have spent far too much time with Naruto. You were the child I was talking about."

Sara felt thoroughly embarrassed, she said, as Kakashi tried to hide his tears, "You know what a ninja once told me?" He shook his head back and forth. "That it's okay to cry in front of those who care about you."

Kakashi asked, having given up trying to hide his tears, "What idiot told you that?"

Sara hugged him and began to shed her own tears as she said, "You, you big idiot."

Kakashi wrapped her in a hug and they stood like that, both letting out pain that they couldn't hold in any longer. They didn't talk until the sun began to set.

Kakashi pulled away from her hug as Sara did the same. He said, "We should get home." Sara nodded and followed him as he began to walk away from the Memorial Stone. Kakashi suddenly stopped and turned around. He looked down at her and said, "Would you humor me again?"

"Sure. Why?" Sara replied.

Kakashi said, "Perhaps, I'm crazy or something worse, but at one point in time I promised Obito I'd bring you here and introduce you."

"I don't think you're crazy," Sara said as she stood in front of the Memorial Stone, Kakashi standing behind her.

Kakashi said, "Well, Obito, this is Sara, the one I go on and on about sometimes… All right, let's go."

Sara laughed as she followed Kakashi. Once they were halfway home, night had fallen, revealing the billions of stars that helped to illuminate the night. She paused and looked up at the sky, "Master Kakashi?" Kakashi stopped and turned to look at her. "Do you ever wonder if those stars are really stars?"

Kakashi looked up at the sky, "No, I can't say I have."

"Lord Hokage once told me that maybe they're not stars, but our loved ones looking down on us, letting us know they're okay," Sara said gazing at a star that was particularly bright.

Kakashi followed her gaze and let it rest on the star as he said, "I think that sounds better then what I've been told." He gazed down at her, "Come on. We really do need to get home."

**Unexpected Surprise **

Sara was rudely awakened the next morning by being tossed out of bed. She glared up at Kakashi and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"I tried everything else!" Kakashi said exasperated. "Get dressed and meet me outside, we're doing to do some training." He exited her room.

Sara did as she was told and got dressed wondering, _what kind of training is he going to put me through?_ She quickly went outside and saw Kakashi waiting for her.

Kakashi smiled at her, "Today, before we meet with the rest of the squad to help with the rebuilding, I'm going to teach you the Summoning Jutsu, along with the Fanged Pursuit Jutsu."

Sara's eyes sparked with happiness, "Well, get started already!"

"First," Kakashi said, trying to hide the laughter in his voice at her eagerness. "You need to sign a contract…" Kakashi made some hand signs and summoned a dog that held a scroll between its teeth. Kakashi eased the scroll out of the dog's mouth and unrolled it, revealing several signatures and fingerprints. "You will need to slice your finger on the hand that will be used to summon your dogs, sign your name in blood, and your fingerprints will also be needed."

Sara quickly did as she was told. Kakashi rolled the scroll back up and handed it to the dog, who promptly disappeared.

Kakashi said, "Okay, now that that's done. Place the hand you signed the contract palm-down on the ground and make the following signs: Boar, Dog, Rooster, Monkey Sheep."

"Can you demonstrate?" Sara asked.

Kakashi nodded. He did his hand signs quickly, and placed his palm on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" Smoke hid Kakashi for awhile, but it cleared revealing, Pakkun. He looked at Sara.

Pakkun said, "So, you're teaching her the Summoning Jutsu?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. Pakkun snorted before he leapt up onto Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi looked at Sara, "Try it."

Sara made the required hand signs and placed her palm on the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" Smoke surrounded her.

Pakkun leapt into Kakashi's vest and stayed there. Kakashi was utterly bewildered, "Pakkun? What's wrong?"

Kakashi heard a faint growling that rose in volume. The smoke cleared to reveal two white Great Danes, whose ears were cropped. Kakashi was flabbergasted; _those aren't the dogs I trained for her! What the hell is going on?_

Sara stared in loving awe at the dogs before her. They were perfect examples of their breed, they were almost identical, except for the differences in personality that sparkled in their eyes. She shushed the two as they continued to growl at Kakashi and Pakkun. They flattened their ears against their heads, and looked at her with pathetic expressions. "He's my guardian." They both snorted.

She walked up to the one on the left and pulled one of two notes that were tied to his headband.

Sara read aloud, "Dear Kakashi. If you don't know who we are, were never going to tell you, if you do, well then you do. We didn't think it was fair for Sara to already have trained dogs, we figured she'd enjoy the experience of training some two year olds and up. Yes, some are older then two! The dogs that you had trained are now all in happy homes, most with Inuzuka's now. We did leave two in your kennel, since they were so young, and very cute. Hope your doing well. E & Y."

"E and Y?" Kakashi said, confused. "Who the hell are E and Y?"

Sara shrugged. She pulled off the other letter and read, "From E. This dog's name is Alpine, he and his brother cannot be separated, so I wouldn't be surprised, if you can summon them together. Alpine is distinguishable from his brother by his more composed personality. He also has a habit of growling at people he doesn't like."

As if on cue Alpine began to growl at Kakashi, Sara scolded him. He began to growl and fake a sneeze to hide the growl.

She grabbed the note on the other dog and read, "From Y. This is Streak, he's easily insulted, he has a…unique…way of payback."

Streak looked up at her and grinned a grin only a dog could grin.

Kakashi released Pakkun from his vest, and Pakkun cautiously approached the two Great Danes. Alpine was the first to lower his head to get a good sniff of Pakkun. Streak soon followed suit. Each of the dogs' tails slowly began to wag as they got to know each other.

Kakashi said, eyeing Alpine and Streak, "Let's have you learn the Fanged Pursuit Jutsu." He demonstrated how the jutsu was to be done and what hand signs she was to make.

Sara copied him exactly and summoned six more dogs, Kakashi stared at each of them. He finally snapped, "None of these are the dogs I trained for you!"

Sara walked up to the first dog, a gray Beagle and read the note, "From E. This is Smokey, you won't find a better tracker then this little guy. He's also the oldest of the bunch, being five, but he can still learn a thing or two."

Kakashi gazed at the Beagle and sighed, "Well, at least one of them can do something useful."

Sara ignored him and went up to the next dog; a liver spotted Dalmatian, she read, "From Y. This is Two-Tone, he's a pretty bright dog that will learn quickly." She commented, "That note was short."

Kakashi was really beginning to hate whoever E and Y were.

"This is Lucky," Sara said as she skimmed the note that had been attached to a gray Irish Wolfhound's collar, "He's from Y and it says I'll have no better guard dog." She went up to the next dog, which was a brown Shar Pai, "From Y, this one's name is Wrinkles, he came with that name! He's one loyal pooch." Sara bent down and pulled the note off the dog beside Wrinkles, "From Y. This one is Happy; he's a bit of a clown." The last dog was a black greyhound; Sara pulled the note off its collar, "From E. This one is Quick Silver. She's very fast, and she's very obedient, and she can keep the boys in line." Sara laughed at the last part, even Kakashi chuckled.

"I wonder…" Kakashi muttered as he walked towards the side of the house, he made a hand sign and placed his hand on the ground. Sara was shocked when the grass disappeared and two doors took its place. Kakashi pulled open the doors and walked down the steps that had been concealed. Sara followed him.

At the bottom of the stairs, Sara's mouth fell open, there were two rows of kennels, at least ten in each row, but only eight held any dogs. Seven of which, were Kakashi's. Kakashi walked up to one kennel that had two squirming puppies in it. Kakashi grabbed the note that was attached to the kennel door, "We didn't have the heart to take these two away, we noticed that they are nowhere near old enough to be used for summoning. We hope you or Sara can train them. E and Y."

Sara asked, "Were these two of the dogs you were going to give me?"

"Yes," Kakashi said as he opened the kennel door and one puppy went straight to him. Kakashi sighed, "I think I'll be taking this pretty little girl." He scooped up the white puppy with black spots.

Sara scooped up the other, "What are their names?"

Kakashi answered, "This one here…" He pushed the puppy's muzzle away, since it had been trying to nibble on his mask, "Is named Princess, and yours is named Duchess." Sara gave him a skeptical look. "They came with the names from the breeder! They're Great Danes," Kakashi added, guessing at Sara's next question.

"Cool," she said as she set Duchess down. She turned around and saw her eight dogs looking expectantly at her. "What do they want?"

Kakashi laughed as he opened one kennel that held a massive brown dog, "They want to know what kennel they each go in." Kakashi set Princess next to the massive brown dog, which instantly took to licking her and making sure she was comfy.

Sara glanced at each of her dogs; she had no idea who got along with whom. She glanced at Alpine and Streak, "You two are probably going to share a kennel." She pointed at one at the end of the row. Alpine and Streak refused to move.

Kakashi said, "They will be staying with you for the rest of the week, it's how the contract works, the first dog, or in your case dogs stay with you for five days."

Sara nodded to show she understood as she opened six more doors, setting Duchess in her original kennel. She was still debating who should be next to who when Smoky walked into Duchess' kennel and promptly lay down. Smoky glanced up at her with his brown eyes and wagged his tail as Duchess laid down next to him. "Fine," Sara said as she shut the door. She noticed that their food and water dishes had automatically filled up with what they needed. She shot a questioning glance at Kakashi.

"It's a jutsu," Kakashi stated. "I set it up so that if I went on long missions and couldn't care for them, they'd still get the care they need. The doors even open to let them stretch their legs periodically."

"Cool," Sara said as she went back to the task of picking kennels for her dogs. Eventually, she placed them (starting from the back of the kennel) as follows: Kennel 1: Alpine and Streak, Kennel 2: Quick Silver, Kennel 3: Happy, Kennel 4: Lucky, Kennel 5: Wrinkles, Kennel 6: Two-Tone, and Kennel 7: Smokey and Duchess. Sara decided that once Duchess was a little bigger, she'd get a kennel to herself, since she would probably be as big as Alpine and Streak. She also learned that Alpine and Streak hated to be apart.

Once that task had been completed, Kakashi showed her how to access the kennels before they both went to the main part of the village, to help with the rebuilding.

As they arrived in the village, where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting, (only eight o'clock in the morning) they all shouted at Kakashi, "You're late!"

Kakashi ignored them and said, "We need to help someone with their roof today, so let's get going."

They all followed Kakashi. As they were walking, Sakura asked, "Whose dogs are those?" She pointed at Alpine and Streak.

Sara said, "Mine." Alpine and Streak were so delighted that she had claimed them that they nearly knocked her over with their excitement.

Kakashi glanced back at the ruckus the dogs were making before he leapt up onto a roof and set to work. Sara glanced at Alpine and Streak, before she ruffled their ears fondly and leapt up onto the roof along with the others.

Within a few minutes, when it became apparent to Alpine and Streak, that Sara would not be coming down any time soon, they began to whine. Soon after, they were leaping up at the roof and removing tiles as they slipped back onto the ground.

After a few minutes of this, Kakashi snapped, "Control your dogs or I'll be giving them singed tails!"

Sara knew he wouldn't really singe their tails, but she quickly said, "Alpine. Streak. Knock it off!"

Alpine and Streak stopped leaping at the roof and sat down, waiting expectantly for her to come down.

Around noon, Kakashi said to them, "You guys can call it a quits for today. You've done plenty."

Sara, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke exchanged perplexed looks. All they had done so far was helping Kakashi with the roof.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura questioned. "What about you?"

Kakashi smiled, "I'll be fine, I have Pakkun here to keep me company." None of them showed any sign of moving, "Go on, you guys have done enough."

They all jumped down to the ground, to the delight of Alpine and Streak. As they walked away from where Kakashi was, Naruto asked, "Bright Eyes, were we doing something wrong?"

"Not that I know of," Sara said uncertainly, as she glanced down the street where Kakashi was.

Sakura suggested, "Maybe he thought we…had done a great job and that we deserved a break…?"

"I don't think so," Sara said.

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever the reason, we have the rest of today off."

A voice behind them said, "You guys have the day off too?"

They turned around and saw Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Ino added to Shikamaru's statement, "Our sensei just let us have the rest of today off."

"Weird," Sara said as they all walked together. "I wonder why they're letting us have some free time…?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Maybe they think since most of us did well in the Chûnin Exam that we deserved a break."

No one else said anything, since that made the most sense.

Sara went home after a quick lunch with her teammates and Shikamaru's squad. She was hoping that Kakashi would be there already, but she had no such luck.

Kakashi came home sometime after six, looking thoroughly exhausted. He smiled at Sara as she held out a plate with a sandwich of salami and cheese. (She hadn't dared to use any appliances since cooking was still foreign to her.) Kakashi gratefully took the plate and inhaled it.

"Thank you," he said as he stuck the plate in the sink and took hers. "Looks like I'm doing dishes tonight…" Sara dried, while Kakashi put the plates away.

Once they were done, Kakashi said, "I hate to say it, but I need to get some rest." He kissed her forehead and whispered to her before he went upstairs, "I love you."

Sara glanced up the stairs after him, hoping that tomorrow he would let them help him.

The next two days passed by exactly the same as the first. At the end of the second though, Sara found Kakashi asleep on the couch. She could have easily pulled off his mask and he would never have notice, not with how exhausted he was.

The next morning, Kakashi opened his eyes and glanced down at the floor and smiled. Sara was sound asleep with Alpine and Streak next to her. Kakashi glanced at Pakkun, who was on his chest, and nudged him. Pakkun got up and jumped off of him, avoiding Alpine and Streak.

Kakashi sat up and stretched, before he gently shook Sara's shoulder. Sara opened her eyes, while Alpine and Streak growled at him. Kakashi snapped, "Shut up, I'm her guardian!"

Sara laughed. She said, "Morning, Master Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled, "You didn't have to sleep down there."

"I wanted to keep you company," she said as she stood up, Alpine and Streak, were already standing next to their bowls, Pakkun was standing next to his. "What are we doing today, Master Kakashi?"

Kakashi stood up, "We're going to help Tiégra and Enaki."

"What happened?" Sara asked, worry showing in her voice.

"Tiégra's stand was destroyed, and since she owns quite a bit of land, she wants a restaurant instead of a stand…Enaki kind of begged me for help yesterday," Kakashi said trying to hide his smile.

They fed their dogs and ate a quick breakfast before they met the others. Naruto asked, "What are we doing today?"

Sara answered, "Helping Tiégra."

"Cool!" Naruto said as they followed Kakashi to where Tiégra's stand used to be.

Enaki met them a few feet away from where Tiégra's stand used to be. He said to Kakashi in a low voice, "You need to somehow convince her that her plans for a restaurant are out of your squad's capabilities otherwise we'll be working till next year!"

"Let me look at the plans," Kakashi said as he approached Tiégra. Tiégra handed him the plans and Kakashi's mouth visibly fell open under his mask. "T-Tiégra! I don't think all the jônin and carpenters in the village could do this, much less myself, Enaki, and my squad!"

Tiégra sighed, "Fine, do as you please…"

Enaki sighed in relief. He addressed Kakashi, "As you can see, I've gotten the frame up, now I just need you and your squad to help with the rest."

"You heard him," Kakashi said turning to his squad. "Unless you want to be here all day, I suggest you guys use Shadow Clones."

All of them made Shadow Clones, confusing Alpine and Streak, who kept following different clones of Sara as they worked, trying to figure out which one was the real one.

By noon, all that needed to be done was the roof, and then they'd be done. Kakashi said, "You guys can call it a quits today. Enaki and I can finish up here."

Enaki shot Kakashi an incredulous look, as he continued to work. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke jumped down from the roof, but Kakashi said before Sara could leave, "Sara, I want to ask you something."

Naruto and the others gave Sara quizzical looks, Sara motioned to them, signaling she would catch up.

Kakashi asked, "I know I should know this but…when's your birthday?"

"September ninth," Sara said. Realization struck her, "I'm already thirteen."

Kakashi sighed, "I had a feeling I missed your birthday…How about I make it up to you tonight? We can go out to eat, okay?"

"Sure…can I ask you something, Master Kakashi?" Sara asked. Kakashi nodded. "When's your birthday?"

"September fifteenth," Kakashi replied. "Yes, I'm twenty-seven."

Sara nodded and was about to jump off the roof, when Kakashi said, "Don't get any bright ideas…" He added in a teasing tone, "Bright Eyes."

Sara stuck out her tongue at him, before she leapt onto the ground and dashed after the others, Alpine and Streak hot on her heels.

She nearly collided with Naruto and the others as they waited around the corner.

Naruto asked, "What did he want?"

"None of your business," Sara said. Naruto looked hurt. "It was something between Kakashi and I," Sara amended. Naruto seemed to be happier.

Naruto suddenly gave Sara a suspicious look, "You have a plan for something, and I'm not going to like it!"

"Yeah," Sara said smiling. "And I need you guys to help me…"

Sakura said once Sara had finished explaining, "So basically, we're going to throw a party for all the ninja in the village who can come, however, Kakashi-sensei will be the only one who doesn't know about it till he gets there, because you want it to be, so to speak, like a surprise party?"

Sara said, "Close enough, no one's going to jump out and yell, surprise, though."

Two days later, as Sara woke up before Kakashi, she crept up to Kakashi's bedroom door and cautiously opened the door. She whispered, "Psst! Pakkun!"

Pakkun lifted up his head and looked groggily around. His gaze rested on her. He got up and trotted over to her. Once Sara had closed the door, Pakkun asked, "What do you want, kid?"

"Can you shut off Master Kakashi's alarm clock, and could you get me his address book?" Sara asked.

"What's in it for me if I do something like that?" Pakkun asked.

"Two treats and a belly rub," Sara said.

Pakkun trotted back into the room and emerged a moment later with a small, black book. "Here it is, and his alarm is turned off, so what are you doing?"

Sara sighed, "The rest of the squad and I are throwing a party for all of the ninja in the village, but I kind of want it to be a surprise for Master Kakashi…I guess you could say it's my belated birthday gift to him." Pakkun looked apprehensive. Sara answered his unspoken question, "I need you to keep him in the house until I get back."

Pakkun looked around, "Where are Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb?"

"They're outside…" Sara said, "In case Master Kakashi tries to leave the house, I told them to tackle him… I'm hoping you can keep Master Kakashi in the house though…"

Pakkun sighed, "He's not going to like this one bit…and how am I going to explain why his clock didn't go off? Or why those two are outside?"

Sara patted Pakkun on the head, "You'll think of something."

Pakkun watched her go down the stairs and waited to hear the front door close before he went back into Kakashi's room.

Pakkun nearly leapt out of his fur as Kakashi asked, sleepily, "What was that about, Pakkun?"

"Uh…she just wanted to let you know that she was going into the Village and that she didn't want to wake you…" Pakkun said, thinking quickly, speaking to Kakashi's back.

Kakashi murmured as Pakkun leapt up onto the bed, "That's thoughtful of her…" Pakkun sighed in relief. "What time is it?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

Pakkun glanced at the clock and said, "Three o'clock."

"She's up pretty early," Kakashi said as he drifted off.

Pakkun curled up on his master's pillow and eyes him apprehensively. He didn't like lying to Kakashi, but he thought Sara had a point. Kakashi definitely needed rest if he would believe that it was three in the morning. _Who knows…maybe he'll enjoy himself at that party…_

Sara was trying to read Kakashi's handwriting in his address book, but to no avail. "This is chicken scratch!" She exclaimed. _I need someone to decipher this…maybe Master Asuma could help, I know where he lives._

She dashed to where most of the jônin resided and knocked on Asuma's door.

Asuma opened the door, no cigarette in his mouth, no vest, and his hair was untidy. He said, "Do you realize how early it is? This better be important."

"It is," Sara assured him. "First, you're invited to a party for all of the ninja in the village as a thank you for all you've done." Asuma looked ready to shut the door in her face so, she quickly added, "Second, I need you to help me decipher this address book, and finally, I need you to help me find those addresses."

Asuma glanced at the book, "That's Kakashi's address book…he doesn't know that you have that, does he?"

"Well…no," Sara said. "But the party is kind of my belated gift to him."

Asuma sighed, "I'll be out in five minutes."

Five minutes later, Asuma walked out of his residence and locked the door behind him. Sara exclaimed, "You actually only took five minutes!"

"Not all jônin are late, you know," Asuma said as he lighted a cigarette. "Unlike Kakashi." He grabbed the address book from her. "This first one's…"

Sometime in the afternoon, after they had visited almost every place in the Hidden Leaf Village, Asuma asked, "Want to take a break for lunch, I'll buy."

Back at Kakashi's house, Kakashi stirred and asked Pakkun groggily, "What time is it?"

Pakkun glanced at the clock which read 2:30, and Pakkun said, "Four."

Kakashi opened his eyes and practically snarled, "The sun's not up at four in the morning, Pakkun!"

Pakkun leapt off the bed to escape Kakashi's wrath. Kakashi sat up and stared incredulously at the clock, "Two thirty? Two thirty! Pakkun I should have been up hours ago! Why did you lie to me?"

Pakkun looked guilty, "Sara thought you needed rest and I went along with it."

"Did she now?" Kakashi said looking thoughtful, "Remind me to thank her later." He got out of bed and patted Pakkun on the head, "And thank you for going along with her idea. I did need rest."

Pakkun watched as Kakashi exited the bedroom and walked downstairs. Pakkun followed him cautiously, Kakashi glanced back at him and said, "I'm really not angry, Pakkun, no need to give me that look." Kakashi reached the kitchen, and grabbed some cereal, a spoon, and a bowl from a cupboard. As he grabbed some milk from the fridge he asked, "Where did you say Sara went this morning?"

Pakkun answered, "She said that she and the others were going to help with the rebuilding, and since she woke up early she didn't want to disturb you."

Kakashi nodded as he amazingly ate his cereal slowly. He finally said, "I'm very proud of her. She's picking up on things quickly including that not all of the villagers hate her."

Pakkun nodded as he avoided Kakashi's gaze. Kakashi smiled, "I'm also glad that I can always count on you Pakkun." Pakkun whimpered. "What's wrong?"

"You know I'm sensitive," Pakkun said covering his guilty conscious.

Kakashi laughed and patted his head as he walked upstairs to take a shower.

Back in the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, Asuma and Sara were walking up to the Anbu area.

Sara asked for the fifth time, "Can you please ask them?"

"No," Asuma replied. "You're idea, you ask."

Sara sighed. She walked up to the Anbu at the gate and said, "I'm Sara Uchiha and I'd like to speak with…" She racked her brain for an Anbu's name. "Yusuke."

The Anbu turned to her and said, "That's me."

Sara was struck dumb for a brief second but she recovered, "Umm…yeah…would some Anbus be able to come to a party that is a…thank you to the ninja who've been helping with the rebuilding."

Yusuke didn't answer at first as he seemed to stare right through her, "I'll see who I can round up. Maybe I can even convince Enaki to come along."

"Thanks," Sara said as she began to walk away with Asuma as Yusuke turned away.

Yusuke said without looking at her, "You should come around more often. We miss seeing you here."

Sara blushed as Asuma held back a laugh. Once they were down a completely different street, Asuma laughed. Sara glared at him and glanced back towards the Anbu area. She grinned; _I might just go back there to visit. _

She dashed back home as fast as her legs would carry her. She stumbled through the doorway.

Kakashi smiled as he said, "Did you rush home?"

"Yeah," Sara gasped as she closed the door. Alpine and Streak were still outside.

Kakashi asked as he stood up, "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"I thought we could go out to eat," Sara suggested casually.

Kakashi asked in a teasing tone, "Is my cooking that bad?"

"No," Sara said. "I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want to cook, and a new place opened up and I'd like to check it out."

"All right," Kakashi said. "We'll check out this new place." Kakashi opened the door and looked at Alpine and Streak and shrugged, "Let's go," he called over his shoulder.

Sara dashed after him, while Pakkun led the way with Alpine and Streak behind him.

Kakashi laughed as Pakkun, Alpine, and Streak all began to bob their heads as one. Sara was soon laughing with him.

Once they were in the main part of the village, Sara took the lead and led Kakashi to an old looking building.

Kakashi said, "Sara, this building isn't a new restaurant."

"Yes, it is," Sara said as she opened the door. Pakkun, Alpine, and Streak shot through the door and began climbing the stairs.

Kakashi followed Sara up the stairs and commented, "If this is what I think it is you're one doomed genin."

Sara tried not to let her fear of her guardian's anger show as she reached the door at the top of the stairs and darted inside, and hid amongst the crowd.

Kakashi was shocked to see so many people he knew in one room, he was relieved they all hadn't shouted surprise, but he still knew that he was probably the only one who hadn't known about the party. "Sara Uchiha…" he snarled under his breath as he looked for her. He saw two white tails wagging happily behind Asuma. Kakashi made his way over there.

Sara saw Kakashi coming and quickly hid behind an Anbu. She watched in disbelief as Kakashi changed his course toward her. The Anbu said, "Look behind you."

She stared at Alpine and Streak in disbelief. She said exasperated as they followed her, "You idiotic dogs!"

Sara made her way towards the table that had food on it and tied up Alpine and Streak underneath it, who were joined by Pakkun.

Kakashi looked at the dogs and scanned the crowd, a voice behind him said, "Give her a break, Kakashi. Enjoy the night."

Kakashi turned around to see Enaki, "I really need to talk to her."

"Let her be, who cares if she didn't tell you," Enaki said. "If someone did this for me I'd be thrilled."

Kakashi continued to scan the crowd, Enaki grabbed his shoulder, "Come sit with the rest of us and enjoy yourself for once, you can worry about punishing her later, if you still feel the same way."

Kakashi reluctantly followed Enaki to where the other Anbus were sitting. He recognized Hanashi, Shi', and Yusuke. He sat down and was soon talking animatedly with them.

Sara and the other rookie ten stood apart from the crowd, they felt out of place amongst all the adults.

Shikamaru asked, "Who's up for going home?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for the door. As Sara left the room, she heard a scraping sound. Sara whipped around and saw Alpine and Streak, suck in the doorway, since they couldn't drag the table through the door. Sara untied the two dogs while Naruto and Shikamaru carried the table back to its original position.

Kakashi and the others stopped talking as they watched Alpine and Streak drag the table across the floor. Pakkun soon sat next to him.

Kakashi said, "Follow her and make sure she goes home."

Pakkun nodded and trotted off. He quickly caught up with Sara.

Sara glanced down at him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi wanted to be sure you were going home," Pakkun replied.

"He doesn't trust me now?" Sara said exasperated.

"No," Pakkun said. "He just wants to make sure you're safe."

Sara nodded. She believed Pakkun. They entered the house and Sara glanced at the time. She said to the dogs, "I don't know about you three, but I'm going to bed. She changed into her pajamas and tried to get comfy. Pakkun took up part of her pillow; While Streak stretched out on her right side, and Alpine hung his legs off the bed while she was squished in the middle. She was soon fast asleep.

Back at the building where the party had been held, only Kakashi and the Anbus were there. Enaki suddenly asked Kakashi, "How's life been since you adopted her?"

"I've been enjoying it," Kakashi said. "My mood has definitely improved…"

Shi' asked, "No problems then?"

Kakashi laughed, "Apart from getting her up in the morning? No, she's never given me any problems."

"Sounds like you should have adopted her long ago…" Yusuke said as he took a sip from his drink.

Kakashi snapped, "I would have if I hadn't been told to step back!"

"Calm down," Yusuke said. "I'm just saying it would have done good for both of you."

Kakashi couldn't argue with that, instead he stood up and said, "I need to get home."

Shi' asked in a teasing tone, "Why? Don't want us to get on the topic of your weight?"

Kakashi laughed, "No. I have lost some weight, since I now have something precious to me that I need to protect."

"Care to show us?" Shi' asked.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea…" Kakashi said thinking of Alpine and Streak.

Yusuke pulled off his Anbu mask and said holding it out, "Betting has now opened as to whether Kakashi actually can fit in his old uniform!"

Kakashi glowered at him, "All right, you guys can come along too. You're going to have to be quiet, since it's late and Sara will be asleep."

They all nodded as they placed their bets against Kakashi. Kakashi threw in his own money in his favor.

Once they were inside the house, Kakashi said as he walked up the stairs, "If someone could just check on Sara for me, it'd be appreciated."

Hanashi moved up the stairs behind Kakashi and peeked inside Sara's room. He saw that she was asleep and closed it silently.

Alpine, Streak, and Pakkun all looked up and growled low in their throats as they watched an unknown person shut it. Or so the person thought. Alpine leapt off the bed with a soft, "Huff!" Followed closely by his brother, Streak, and Pakkun, as he softly padded down the stairs not making a single noise, he and his brother were bound and determined to protect the human that treated them kindly, and who showed her affection for them.

Alpine stopped on the last step and sniffed the air. He counted at least four people who were unfamiliar, then there was the man that took care of his human. He ignored the man, he thought he was called Kakashi, he knew he was not to bite him.

Streak stood right behind his sibling, his hackles raised, he would wait for his brother's signal to move before he lunged into the room.

Pakkun pricked his ears, he hadn't heard Kakashi's voice yet, which he thought was odd. He wondered if his master was okay.

Alpine growled low in his throat, and he heard some of them talking. Fear was evident in their voices.

Hanashi glanced at the stairs and asked, as he stared at two white masses, "What was that? And what are those?"

Kakashi glanced toward the staircase and swore under his breath, as Alpine and Streak leapt off the stairs and headed towards where Shi', Hanashi, Enaki, and Yusuke were standing.

Hanashi let out a scream like a little girl as Alpine and Streak circled the Anbus. Yusuke and Enaki watched the pair with well trained eyes. Shi' looked frightened, but not as badly as Hanashi.

Kakashi sighed, _I knew those two dogs would act up…Is that Pakkun there? I'll worry about him later. I'm glad Enaki and Yusuke have had experience with dogs…I'm never going to let Hanashi forget this!_

Sara sat up in bed as she heard a girl-like scream from downstairs. She looked around for Alpine and Streak. "Shit!" She said as she got out of bed and headed downstairs. _I can't believe those dogs! Who are they tormenting downstairs?_

She reached the bottom of the stairs and almost laughed, as she gazed upon four Anbus being circled by Alpine, Streak, and Pakkun. One Anbu was up on a chair.

Sara whispered, "Alpine! Streak! Enough!"

Alpine stopped growling and walked over to her. Streak gave the Anbus a nasty look before he began to lift his leg.

A fifth Anbu darted in and said, "Oh no you don't!" He shoved Streak towards the stairs, followed shortly by Pakkun.

Sara shoved Alpine and Streak up the stairs, while she led them into her room. She sat down on her bed and patted each dog on the head, "You're such good boys aren't you?"

She lay down again, squished once again as the dogs laid down in their original positions. Sara had barely closed her eyes when her door opened. Alpine growled menacingly at the intruder.

"Oh, get off," the person said as he shoved Alpine off the bed. Streak leapt off and lay on the floor by his sibling. Pakkun snapped his jaws at the person. "Pakkun!" The voice exclaimed, shocked.

Pakkun quickly leapt off the bed and sat looking ashamed in a corner.

Sara moved to slug the person, who caught her fist and said, "Hey! Easy! It's me!" Kakashi said as he removed his Anbu mask.

"Why are you wearing that?" Sara questioned.

Kakashi answered, "The others made a bet that I wouldn't be able to wear my old uniform…I'm now two-hundred dollars richer!"

Sara laughed. She then asked, "Are they still here?"

"No," Kakashi said. "They left since I wouldn't let Hanashi live down that girly scream!"

Sara said through her laughter, "That was him!"

"Yes," Kakashi replied. "Now, you need to get some sleep." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Sara thought, _something's wrong here…that didn't feel right. _"Master Kakashi?"

"Hmmm," he looked at her from the doorway.

"Something didn't feel quite right just now when you gave me a kiss," she said.

Kakashi walked back over to her and said, "Well, maybe this one will be…normal." He kissed her forehead again.

"Something's different," Sara said, her groggy mind not quite computing what was going on.

Kakashi laughed, "This is the last one. If you can't figure it out, I'm going to bed." He kissed her forehead again.

Sara exclaimed, "You're not wearing your mask!"

Kakashi flipped on the light and smiled at her. Sara couldn't help blushing. Kakashi was one good looking jônin. She said, "You're really handsome, Master Kakashi."

Kakashi blushed and yanked up his mask, and stated, "One of the many reasons I where my mask." He pulled it back down when he thought he was no longer blushing.

Sara asked, "Why don't you take off your mask more often?"

"Can you really picture me teaching you guys without my mask?" Kakashi asked.

Sara thought about it, "No, you look like you're still a teenager."

"Thanks," Kakashi said smiling. "One other reason I wear it. It does make me look older."

Sara nodded in agreement, she questioned, "Could you not wear your mask around the house?"

"I could," Kakashi said looking thoughtful. "If…when your hair grows out, you'd wear it down every once in a while."

"Deal," Sara said smiling.

Kakashi smiled back, "Now, this really is the last kiss I'm going to give you for tonight." He kissed her forehead and said, "Good night."

Sara kissed his cheek and said, "Good night."

Kakashi moved towards the door and said as he walked out of her room, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sara called after him as he closed her door. Alpine, Streak, and Pakkun leapt back onto her bed and were soon sound asleep in their original positions.


	14. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 14

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__******DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap: The Chûnin Exam has come to a close. The village was attacked by Orochimaru and the Sound Village, with assistance from the Sand Village. Everyone in the village mourns the death of the Third Lord Hokage, but life goes on in the Hidden Leaf Village as the rebuilding continues.**_

**A Strange Dream**

Sara felt her shoulder being shaken and wondered, _what the Devil's…_she opened her eyes. _Eyes? Oh!_

Kakashi laughed as she opened her eyes and gazed quizzically at him. He said, "I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep. I'm heading into the village to run some errands. I'll be back, I promise."

Sara nodded and asked as she closed her eyes, "Where are the dogs?"

"They went back to the kennel, where they'll await to be summoned by you when you need them," Kakashi answered as he closed the door.

Sara listened as the front door closed behind Kakashi. It was several minutes before she fell asleep again.

_What the-? Where am I? Why am I in the village? __**Her gaze shifted to look at Asuma and Kurenai as they approached. She said in a voice she recognized, "Hey there you two, you sure look chummy…Are you on a date?"**__ Master Kakashi? Am I seeing and hearing things from Master Kakashi's point of view? _

_**Kurenai said, "Fool! Anko asked me to buy her some dango."**_

_**"What about you?" Asuma asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't practically found of sweets…"**_

_**"Well," Kakashi said. "I came to buy something to put on a grave, so I figured I'd just meet up with someone here while I was at it… Sasuke actually."**_

_**Asuma said, "That's a rare sight for you to be waiting for someone…"**_

_**Kakashi's gaze shifted to two men in robes that were mainly black apart from red cloud designs on them, as one of them set their tea down. Kakashi's attention moved to Sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke said surprised, "Whoa! Kakashi…you showed up before me?"**_

_Figures he was meeting Sasuke! Running errands my ass…!_

_**"I can be on time every once and a while," Kakashi replied.**_

_**Sasuke glanced at the table where the two men had been sitting. Sasuke said, "I'm not one for sweet things."**_

_**"Oh really," Kakashi said. He glanced meaningfully at Kurenai and Asuma who nodded at him.**__ Good, __**Kakashi thought. Asuma and Kurenai disappeared.**_

_Great! I can hear his thoughts too! I really hope that this is all a bad dream!_

_**Sasuke and Kakashi soon parted company. Kakashi walked around the streets his thoughts on Kurenai and Asuma; **__I hope they're all right… It was just a couple of rogues…so why am I so worried…Where the heck are they? They're taking too long…I can sense large amounts of chakra over in that direction. __**He teleported.**_

_**As Kakashi arrived on the scene, a battle was going on between Kurenai and a guy who looked a lot like Sasuke. While Asuma was doing battle against a blue skinned man with a giant sword and gills; Kakashi copied the jutsu the blue skinned guy was doing. **__Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!_

_**Kakashi stood in front of Asuma as Asuma said, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"**_

_**"I know I asked you to do this for me," Kakashi said. "But I got a little worried." A clone of Kakashi said as he stood behind the guy who looked like Sasuke, but older.**_

_**"Kakashi," The Sasuke look alike said, as he turned to look at him. His Sharingan seemed to bore into Kakashi's.**_

**Kakashi vs. Itachi**

_His eyes haven't changed a bit, __**Kakashi thought. **__He's a true heir to the Sharingan…I have to expect the worst…_

_**The blue skinned guy said, "My, my, you're a surprise. No wonder you stopped my attack… There is another with the eye… You must be Kakashi, the Mirror Ninja. **_

_**Kakashi said, "I'm the one who was surprised. Catching the scent of suspicious folk and who should they be but… I never imagined Itachi Uchiha and the Scourge of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki.**_

_So this is Sasuke's brother…I wouldn't want to meet him in battle. Please be careful Master Kakashi!_

_**"Well, well…" Kisame said. "You even know my name…I'm honored."**_

_**Kakashi eyed Kisame's blade, "So that blade of yours is one of the seven that belongs to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist…Sharkskin…right?"**_

_**Kisame laughed, "I heard that you had young Zabuza sparred a while back?"**_

_**"Yeah," Kakashi said.**_

_I think I'm following this so far... Kisame is one of Seven Swordsmen…and so was Zabuza…so they knew each other…interesting…_

_**Kisame got a deranged look in his eyes at Kakashi's last statement, "I'll cut you to ribbons…."**_

_**"Drop it…Kisame…" Itachi said. "If you spar with him head-on, you won't get away scot-free…And if you take too much time, other shinobi will have a chance to arrive."**_

_**"But…" Kisame tried to argue.**_

_**"Do not forget our purpose," Itachi said. "You did not come here to suffer injuries."**_

_**The Kakashi in front of Asuma disappeared as it said, "And pray tell, what might that purpose be?"**_

_**Itachi looked at Kakashi who was standing behind him still, "We know what we're looking for is right here…"**_

_**"Looking for?" Kakashi questioned. "And what might you be looking for?"**_

_**Itachi didn't answer Kakashi's question. Instead, he said, "I, unlike Kisame wouldn't take any time at all." Itachi moved his right hand out from his robe's sleeve, revealing three shuriken.**_

_**Kakashi leapt backwards, **__Water Style: Water Wall!__** Waves of water hit Kakashi's water wall. The shuriken remained in Itachi's hand. **__What speed! I couldn't follow his sign-weaving at all… Further more that he would use the shuriken in his right hand as a distraction while launching a different attack at my feet. Impressive._

_I'm not liking this at all! Please be careful, Master Kakashi!_

_**"Trust you, Kakashi, to have such a sharp sense of perception," Itachi said.**_

_**A clone appeared behind Kakashi and said, "Indeed."**_

_**Sara didn't panic since she knew Kakashi was elsewhere.**_

_**Kurenai exclaimed, "A Shadow Clone? He's inhuman!"**_

_**Where Kakashi had been standing, a Water Clone fell back to the water. Kakashi handed Kurenai a kunai.**_

_**"Nice, Kakashi," Kurenai stated as she grabbed the kunai.**_

_**Kakashi leapt out of the water and shouted, "No, Kurenai! That one's the Shadow Clone!"**_

_**Itachi's clone exploded and Sara felt pain hit her back, as Kakashi was hit with some of the impact from the explosion.**_

_**"Kakashi! Kurenai!" Asuma shouted, worried. He actually dropped his cigarette.**_

_**Kurenai said, worried, "Kakashi!"**_

_**Kakashi swayed, his back had taken the brunt of the attack. Asuma was beside Kurenai as Kakashi turned to face Itachi, "Don't let your guard down… He's someone who rose to Head of the Anbu Black Ops by age thirteen."**_

_**"I can't believe he's this good…" Asuma said.**_

_**"He's better," Kakashi said. "He hasn't even begun to show his true strength."**_

_**Itachi said, "Very impressive that you who are not even of Uchiha blood have mastered the Sharingan this much… However, your body not being genetically adapted…is no match for that eye."**_

_That's right…__** Kakashi thought. **__It gets fatigued very quickly…_

_Don't think that! I don't want to lose you!_

_**Itachi closed his eyes, "Do you know why the Uchiha clan has been feared as the most powerful…? My clan's true strength!" He began to open his eyes.**_

_N-no way! Shit! __**"You two, don't look him in the eye!" Kakashi closed his right eye. "Listen closely…both of you. Do not open your eyes, no matter what. If you meet his eyes right now, you'll be finished. Only another Sharingan can handle him now."**_

_**"If one possesses the Sharingan…" Itachi said, "One can resist this Mangekyo to some extent. But YOU cannot break this special Sharingan Jutsu…Tsukuyomi, the Nightmare Realm! Only someone with the Kekkai Genkai and a Sharingan can stop me!"**_

_**"Sasuke…" Kakashi said, before he found himself pinned to a cross. Surrounded by numerous Itachi's. One of the Itachi's stabbed him in his left side.**_

_**One Itachi said, as it stabbed his side again, "In the Tsukuyomi dreamscape, I completely control time and space, and even all substance. For the next seventy-two hours…you will be continually stabbed over and over again…"**_

_NO! __**Sara shrieked. She didn't think Kakashi could handle that much.**_

_**Kakashi didn't scream or cry out from the pain, as swords began to stab him. He grunted in pain but his thoughts were elsewhere, **__Sara…I have to stay focused on her…it might be the only way I get through this…_

_**Kakashi fell onto his knees as his mind, somewhat returned to the real world.**_

_**Kurenai said, as she heard him hit the water, "What's wrong, Kakashi?"**_

_**"Keep your eyes shut!" He gasped. **__Uhh…I see…three days in that realm and less than a moment passed in this one…Why not just kill me? If he wanted to he could. __**He felt pain rip through him. **__Don't tell me it's still affecting me? Could it be that he meant three days in this realm? __**He couldn't help but gasp as more pain hit him, "Ugh…it's still affecting me…"**_

_Hang in there, Master Kakashi!_

_**Kisame said, "After all that the fool's spirit is still intact, and you've overused those eyes of yours…you know that's dangerous…"**_

_**Itachi continued to gaze at Kakashi, as he panted.**_

_**Kakashi said, "This thing you seek…is it Sasuke?"**_

_**"No," Itachi said. "The Legacy of the Fourth Hokage."**_

_**"The Fourth Hokage's Legacy, huh," Kakashi said. **__Naruto, huh…_

_**Kakashi's mind drifted to a meeting he had with a tall man with long white hair.**_

_**Kakashi had said, "Long time no see… How many years has it been since the last time you were back?"**_

_**"Kakashi," the man said. "I'll train Naruto from now on…" Kakashi was a little shocked by this statement. "The Third Hokage was wise to place the boy under your supervision. He's been well looked after. But…even someone of your remarkable abilities might not be enough to get him ready…"**_

_**"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked concern in his voice for Naruto.**_

_**"I've been keeping an eye on Orochimaru ever since the day he fled the Leaf Village," the man stated. "Because it was evident he would return…"**_

_**Sara wondered as the memory continued, **__who is this guy? And how does Master Kakashi know him?_

_**"…For a long time he kept mostly to himself but then…" The man stopped talking.**_

_**"Yes?" Kakashi wondered what was coming.**_

_**"He joined an organization," the man said.**_

_**"Organization?" Kakashi wondered. "What organization?"**_

_**The man said, "I don't really have a lot of details, but it seems to be a small group made up of nine shinobi that call themselves the Akatsuki. At first they stuck to cloak and dagger stuff. Nothing dramatic. But you knew something big was coming, considering who they are…" Kakashi was getting worried. "Almost all of them are listed in the Bingo Book as S-Class criminals! And among them is Itachi."**_

_**Kakashi thought worriedly, **__Sara!_

_**The man didn't seem to notice Kakashi's panic, "When nine shinobi like that get together it's not because they want to do charity work…So you see where this is going?" Kakashi remained silent. "Recently the group started splitting up…Orochimaru went off on his own…while the others paired up and dispersed. They've been searching for new jutsu among other things…"**_

_**Kakashi asked, "Any proof that one item on their list has nine tails?"**_

_**"It's a definite possibility," the man replied. "It makes sense. The Nine-tailed Fox does have one of the highest levels of chakra…Kakashi…sooner or later Naruto's going to have to deal with who and what he really is…that's the boy's destiny. For now, focus on Sasuke. It's up to you to teach him how to use his Sharingan especially since Itachi's part of the organization…Leave Naruto's training to me…"**_

_**Kakashi asked Itachi as he came out of this memory, "You seek the Nine-tailed Fox inside Naruto? You're not the only ones are you? I know all about you… You call yourselves the Akatsuki?"**_

_**"The Akatsuki?" Asuma questioned.**_

_**Itachi said, "Kisame, change of plans: we're taking Kakashi with us. Make the other two disappear."**_

_**Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai all braced themselves for Kisame's attack as he rushed forward.**_

_**From out of nowhere Guy appeared and shouted as he kicked Kisame, "Severe Leaf Hurricane!" He skidded to a halt on the water and said as Kisame staggered up, "The Leaf Village's Noble Blue Beast…Might Guy!"**_

_**Kakashi was no longer falling the conversation, his mind drifted back to the memory. He had asked of the man, "Jiraiya…I have another student that requires my attention also.**_

_**The man, Jiraiya said, "I've heard of her…Naruto said she was his friend…Sara, right?" Kakashi nodded. "You should keep an eye on her too… Kakashi…if this girl is who I think she is I suggest you don't make promises you can't keep." Kakashi gave Jiraiya a questioning look. "You have no idea how she might react." Kakashi scowled at him.**_

_**Kakashi's last thought was, **__I shouldn't have promised that I'd come back…a shinobi never knows when his last battle will be…_

**Lord Jiraiya **

Sara opened her eyes and lay panting on her bed. _It was just a dream…nothing more…it was just a dream… Why the hell are my Devil's Eyes up? _She allowed her eyes to go back to their original state. She sighed and moved to get out of bed. She gasped and fell off the bed as excruciating pain ripped through her sides. _No! It couldn't have been real, it couldn't have been!_ Sara ignored the pain and dashed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She inhaled her breakfast of cereal and eyed the door apprehensively as she waited.

A few minutes passed and a knock sounded from the front door, Sara opened it immediately and stared up at Asuma. Asuma said, "Sara…I don't know how to tell you this…"

Sara said quickly, "Some guys named Itachi and Kisame entered the village looking for Naruto, and Kakashi sent you after them, however he arrived and began to take on Itachi. He was caught in the Tsukuyomi and afterwards he was extremely exhausted and fatigued, and he learned from Itachi that they were after Naruto. Itachi wanted to take Kakashi with him and his partner, but Guy arrived and then…Kakashi lost consciousness…"

Asuma stared at her and said, "How did you know that?"

"To difficult to explain," Sara muttered. Her gaze shifted to Guy as he walked in carrying Kakashi over his shoulder.

Sara stepped out of Guy's way and stared at her guardian's unconscious form. His last thought echoed through her mind, _"I shouldn't have promised that I'd come back…a shinobi never knows when his last battle will be…"_

She made to follow Guy up the stairs but Asuma held her back. Kurenai walked in the front door, closing it behind her, she asked Asuma, "Did you tell her?"

"She already knew," Asuma answered. "I still want to know how."

"I dreamt about it," Sara said miserably.

Guy came back down the stairs a few minutes later. He looked at Sara and said, "I know Kakashi, and I'm sure he'll be back up on his feet in no time."

Sara asked quietly, "Can I see him?"

Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy exchanged glances. Asuma said, "As long as you promise some things." Sara nodded. Asuma said, "First, you are to do as we say." She nodded.

Kurenai said, "Second, you are not to sneak out to find Itachi and Kisame."

_I had no intention to, _Sara thought as she nodded.

"Lastly," Guy said. "You are not to pull a Kakashi!"

Sara had no idea what that was, but she nodded in agreement anyway.

Asuma waved his hand, and Sara bolted up the stairs two at a time. She entered Kakashi's room and stared at her guardian. He didn't look peaceful, he looked like he was still enduring Tsukuyomi. Sara wondered, _was it only three days in that other realm that he had to endure it or was it three days in this one?_ She walked up to the side of his bed and grabbed his hand. She knew he wouldn't grip her hand back, but she couldn't think of what else to do.

She said to him, "I know you probably can't hear me…I'm not upset…" She tried to make a joke, "You didn't break your promise, you are here…" She looked out the window. "I wish I knew what to do. I know it would be stupid to go after Itachi and Kisame…but…I have to do something…" A thought suddenly struck her, _that Jiraiya said he would train Naruto…what if I found him? I'll ask Naruto…but I promised I wouldn't sneak out…_

She stared down at her hand when she felt a slight squeeze. Kakashi's hand gripped hers for a few brief seconds then slackened again. Sara stared at the door and thought, _I originally had no intention of breaking my promises to Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy, but I think I'm about to break them all!_ She reluctantly left Kakashi's side and opened his window quietly. She leapt out of it and hit the ground at a run as she dashed towards the village. _First, I'm going to find Naruto and see if he knows where Jiraiya is…_

She raced through the village to the Ichiraku ramen stand and stood gasping before the owner, "Have…you seen…Naruto?"

The owner looked thoughtful, "Yeah, he left a little while ago with Lord Jiraiya…hmmm…they did say something about going to some nearby town where there is a pleasure district…then he went off with Lord Jiraiya…"

"Thanks," Sara said, ready to dash off.

"Now hang on," the owner said. "I gave you some information, the least you could do is buy a bowl."

"What do you have that's ready to serve?" Sara asked.

The owner looked at his pots, "Some miso ramen…"

"That's fine," Sara said as she sat down and paid him. She inhaled as quickly as Kakashi would have. "Thanks," she shouted as she dashed off.

Pelting down the streets she entered the first hotel she saw and asked the person sitting behind the desk, "Did a guy with long white hair and a blond haired kid check in?"

"Yeah, actually, on the—hey!"

Sara was already dashing up the stairs. A thought suddenly occurred to her, _Itachi and Kisame are after Naruto… Feet don't fail me now!_

As she reached one hallway Itachi's voice drifted to her, "Naruto, why don't you come with us?"

Sara whipped around the corner and threw a shuriken at him. Itachi barely moved his head to the side to avoid the shuriken. He turned to look at her.

Kisame asked, "Who's this brat?"

"Bright Eyes!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Who?" Sara asked, hoping Naruto would catch on. She had no such luck.

"Bright Eyes, we're on the same team!"

"No we're not."

"Yes we are, and you're an Uchiha-?" It finally dawned on Naruto who was standing in front of him. "Oops!"

Sara snapped, "Naruto…if they don't kill you…I will!"

"Uchiha?" Kisame questioned.

Sara sighed, "Since you know almost everything about me anyway, I'll fill in the blanks. I'm thirteen years old and my full name is Sara Uchiha Hatake!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Your that brat Kakashi saved."

Sara nodded, "And you'll pay for what you did to him!" She charged forward and leapt into the air planning to punch him. Itachi grabbed her by her throat.

Itachi whispered in her ear, just so she could hear, "I won't kill you this time." He slowly drew a kunai; he placed the tip just above her left eye. She quickly closed both eyes. Itachi slowly drew the tip of the kunai down her eye.

Sara thought, _why does it feel like he's trying to do a piece of art? _

Itachi finished just below the eye, he had never touched the actual eye with the blade. He whispered, "Tell Kakashi that the next time I see you, I'll extend the scar from where it ends to across your throat." His grip tightened on her throat and she gasped for breath. He whipped around and threw her out the window.

Sara felt the window shatter and she opened her right eye to see what was below her. _Oh shit! This isn't good! _She tried to maneuver herself so she would land softly on the top of a shade blocker, but instead she landed in an empty cart and felt the wind get knocked out of her.

She lay winded in the cart for a few minutes before she finally sat up and assessed the damage. She placed two fingers over the cut on her eye and traced its path gently. She pictured the wound in her mind, _I have a feeling I've seen this somewhere, but I have no idea where…_ She stared up at the window she had crashed out of and began to climb. When she reached the window and placed her hand on the ledge, she felt something fleshy and slimy touch her hand and she lost her grip from shock.

She landed on her feet this time and climbed back up grumbling, "Stupid slimy substance!"

Sara reached the window she had crashed through earlier, just in time to see Guy flying at Jiraiya yelling, "Dynamic Entry!" His kick collided with Jiraiya's nose.

Sara crawled the rest of the way through the window and assessed the damage Itachi had caused. She was relieved to see that Naruto was okay, but Sasuke was propped against a wall, unconscious, very similar to how Kakashi had looked.

She ignored Guy, Jiraiya, and Naruto's conversation, as she gazed at Sasuke's motionless figure. _I vow that the next time I see Itachi…I will kill him. Sasuke cannot do it alone, that much is obvious. He's going to need help whether he likes it or not!_ Guy jolted her out of her thoughts.

"You are coming back to the village!" Guy shouted. "You lied to us!"

Sara sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She followed him outside as he grabbed Sasuke.

Once they were outside, Guy said to Jiraiya, "Lord Jiraiya, please do find and bring back Lady Tsunade."

Sara's attention went to those two words, _Lady Tsunade? They're going to find and bring to the village Lady Tsunade? The famous medic ninja? I have to stay! I need to make sure that she gets back to the village so she can fix up Master Kakashi…Now how to trick Guy again…?_

Naruto said to Guy, "Don't worry! We'll bring her back! Take care of Sasuke until then Bushy Brows-sensei!" Jiraiya patted him on the head startling Naruto.

Jiraiya said, "Well then Guy, I'm leaving those two in your hands."

Guy was focused on Naruto, "Nothing intrigues me more than guts kid, let me give you this!" He pulled out one of the green suits he and Lee wear. "This helped Lee get stronger…"

"Oh," What is it? What is it?" Naruto wondered aloud, excited by the words "helped get stronger".

"This," Guy said the ugly green thing. "It's breathable, retains moisture, and offers complete freedom of movement in all in one sweet package! If you wear it while you train, you'll notice the difference immediately! Soon, you'll start wanting to wear it all the time, just like Lee! I've got a bit of a thing for it myself!"

Sara tried not to throw up as Guy said this, _if I ever see Naruto wearing that thing, I'll lose all my meals in one go._

Guy looked at Sara sternly after he gave Naruto the green suit, "Now, we're off, and don't think you're not going to get a lecture out of this cause you are!" Guy took off while Sara pretended to follow him, although she wasn't going anywhere. Guy was talking to thin air.

Sara stopped walking in place and turned to Jiraiya, her wound had finally stopped bleeding. "So, where are you going to look for Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya stared at her dumb-founded. He finally pointed at Naruto, "I'm only taking one disciple, I'm not training you."

"I don't expect you to," Sara stated. "I just want to help you find Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya."

Jiraiya asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"Naruto told me about you," Sara answered, pointing at her friend.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Can Bright Eyes please come along?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Yeah, she can come…but first we need to fix that eye." He pulled out a med kit and washed the wound, and bandaged it up. He grabbed her headband and placed it over the eye. "So we don't attract too much attention," he said as he straightened up to his full height. "That should do it."

Naruto looked at his friend and began laughing, "You look a lot like Kakashi-sensei!"

Sara sighed; she could imagine how she looked.

Jiraiya asked, "What's your name?"

"Sara Uchiha," Sara said, deciding to leave off the Hatake part.

Jiraiya nodded, "That cut you have over your eye will definitely be a scar. Be thankful that kunai never hit your eye." She gave him a questioning look. "Naruto told me."

Sara nodded. Instead of asking where they were headed, she decided to listen to Jiraiya and Naruto's conversation to see if either of them would say. Both had been pretty quiet so far.

Jiraiya finally asked an unusually quiet Naruto, "What's wrong?"

"Pervy Sage," Naruto said. "Why do they want me?" Jiraiya remained silent. "You know too, don't you? What's going on…"

"It's not you they want," Jiraiya finally said. "It's what's inside you."

"The Nine-tailed Fox?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Indeed, the Nine-tailed Fox has appeared in times of consequence all through the ages. It's a ghastly spirit, destroying everything in its path. That's why people in ancient times feared it as one of the divine retributions."

_I didn't know all of that about the Nine-tailed Fox…but…something that powerful can't be controlled… _Sara thought glancing worriedly at Naruto.

"Why they want such a thing," Jiraiya continued. "I have no idea." Naruto remained silent. "They must be thinking of placing its power under their control. While the Fox is still sealed inside of you….they'll never stop coming for you. It's your destiny. But I'll be around to protect you so don't worry…"

"Then I've got to hurry up and get stronger!" Naruto said, his old spirit showing through. Sara smiled. Jiraiya gave Naruto a half admiring glance. Naruto continued, "All right! Let's go find this Tsunade lady. Have her save Sasuke and start training again!" Jiraiya laughed. Naruto said in quizzical tone, "That beauty you said you wanted to look for, you meant this Tsunade?"

Sara turned her attention to Jiraiya as he said, "That's pretty sharp for you. And so, what of it?"

"You and she were both part of the Three Great Shinobi, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so?" Jiraiya countered.

Naruto asked, "How old is she?"

"Same as me," Jiraiya answered.

Naruto muttered, "She's ancient." He looked thoughtful, "So what's she like?"

"You interested in her?" Jiraiya asked. "Hmmm…let's see…in one sentence, she's kinda unpleasant…and she's addicted to gambling, and her face is well known in numerous lands."

Naruto was ecstatic, "Then she'll be easy to find! If she's so famous."

"I hate to put a damper on your parade," Sara interjected. "But I think Lord Jiraiya was talking more along the lines of infamous."

"Huh?" Naruto gazed at her, stupefied.

"Exactly," Jiraiya said. "She's known as the Legendary Sucker!" He looked thoughtful for a minute, "But no matter how infamous she is, she probably won't be easy to find. She's not the type to grow old gracefully, so she's probably using a jutsu to make herself appear younger. Even though she's actually fifty, she probably looks like she's in her twenties…And that's not all. The word I hear on the wind of late is she's started to transforming on the fly…going from her teens to her thirties or forties, all so she can cut out on any moneylenders she's in too deep with…"

"That's terrible, yeesh," Naruto commented. Sara remained silent.

Jiraiya continued, "Tsunade's loved gambling since she was a kid. But both her luck and her skill are totally abysmal… Because she kept getting marked by everyone around her, that nickname stuck. And so she's always in debt and on the run…wow."

Naruto snapped, "This is no time for trips down memory lane, old man!" He asked, "So how do we hunt her down?"

Sara turned her attention to Jiraiya as he spoke, "Who knows…our only choice is to do it by the book. But there are plenty of ways…"

"What?" Sara exclaimed, "Do you mean to say, that you have no idea how long this is going to take?"

Naruto look affronted, "That's going to be a complete waste of time!"

"Not really," Jiraiya said, addressing Naruto. "The time spent won't be wasted, because the whole time we're on the road, I'm going to focus on you!"

"Me?" Naruto looked stunned.

Jiraiya smiled, "It'll be time spent on making you stronger… Training time!"

Naruto was beyond happy as he pulled out the green suit that Guy had given him, "All right!"

"No, no…I told you not that thing…I don't want to walk next to someone wearing THAT!"

Sara added, "I forgave you for blabbing in front of Itachi, but if you wear that, I really will kill you!"

Naruto knew that she wouldn't really kill him, but he knew some sort of pain might come, so he quickly stashed it back into his pack.

Sara sighed as she watched Naruto place the green suit back into his pack, _I don't even have a pack! I didn't think I'd be gone that long from the village! The next town we stop in, I should be able to buy some supplies…hopefully!_

Naruto asked Jiraiya, once they were walking again, "So, Pervy Sage, hurry up and teach me something!"

"Now, now," Jiraiya said. "Stop being so impatient…it would be pointless to just train without collecting some intelligence on Tsunade at the same time."

"Collect intelligence?" Naruto questioned.

Sara sighed, "Yes, Naruto. We do need to collect intelligence; otherwise Kakashi and Sasuke will never recover."

"Right!" Naruto said. "Uh…where are we collecting it?"

"In this city," Jiraiya said as he stopped walking and gazed down at a city.

"Whoa!" Sara and Naruto said in unison.

The city was huge and filled with activity. Way more then they were used to. Stands were everywhere, with people walking around and going to each of them.

Once they were actually amongst the hussle and bussle of the town, Naruto said, "Wow! This is cool! We've never been in a place like this, right Bright Eyes!"

Sara nodded; her eye was filled with wonder as she gazed at the town.

Jiraiya said, "Play is just as important as work! Rest first, and then we'll start training again, Naruto. This festival will probably go for a while, so we'll stay here while it's going on. We'll train here too."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered as he leapt into the air in triumph. He began rummaging in his bag. He finally yanked out his chubby, frog coin purse.

Sara said as she rummaged in her small pouch (the only thing she had on her) and pulled out her wolf coin purse, which was as chubby as Naruto's.

"Ho!" Jiraiya said happily. "You two have got quite the fortunes there!"

Naruto grinned fiendishly, "I do have quite a bit! I've been saving up from each mission!"

"Same here," Sara said. She added more quietly, "Granted, Master Kakashi kept insisting I get a little allowance each month…" _Which is only five dollars, but I'm not going to complain! Missions add up after time!_

Naruto said, "You've only been living with him for what? Two weeks?"

"It's been about a month now, he just wasn't in the house for two of the weeks," Sara said.

"Anyway," Naruto said glancing at Jiraiya. "See ya, Pervy Sage!"

"Hold up!" Jiraiya said. He grabbed Naruto and Sara's coin purses. "I'll be in charge of both your coin purses. "This is all you're two are allowed to spend for the day."

"What?" Naruto shouted. "Only thirty dollars!"

Sara glared at Jiraiya wondering, _what is Lord Jiraiya up to? What does he care if we spend it all in one place? It's not his money…_

Jiraiya said, "What's with the "what?" Don't you know the three prohibitions of the shinobi?"

"No," Sara said.

Naruto looked confused, "The three prohibitions? What's that?"

"What?" Jiraiya cried out hamming it up. "You don't know them? The three prohibitions are the three vices that can destroy a shinobi! And those three vices are: drink, pretty girls, and cold hard cash."

Sara said, "Since I'm in one of those categories, I think I should get my money back. Plus, I can't drink, and I'm not about to spend all my hard earned money in one place."

"They don't really apply to me, either," Naruto stated. "I can't drink! Or date! And I worked just as hard as Bright Eyes to get my money, I'm not about to spend it all in one go."

Jiraiya turned to Sara first, "It would be guys in your case and-!"

Sara cut him off, "I have a boyfriend, I'm not about to go looking for guys."

Jiraiya shouted, "Both of you are fools! Do not be stupid! Once you two start spending money, you won't be able to stop! The magical power of money is a fearsome thing! Even Tsunade, whom we are searching for, is on the verge of self-destructing from it!"

"Yeah," Naruto said looking pouty. "Like you're immune to vices, Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya ignored Naruto, "You should also take my pack instead! You can rely on my tracker toad to sniff out my scent. I'm going to go start collecting intelligence." He handed Naruto his pack.

As Naruto and Sara walked away, Naruto stuck out his tongue at Jiraiya. Sara gazed thoughtfully at Jiraiya's pack. _And if that tracker toad doesn't work, I can always summon Alpine and Streak!_

**Masa Uchiha**

Naruto asked as they walked away from Jiraiya, "So…Bright Eyes…where do you want to go?"

"I think I'm going to wander around on my own if you don't mind, Naruto," Sara answered. "Why don't we meet up back here?"

Naruto gave her a hurt look, "But Bright Eyes…"  
"Naruto," Sara said kindly. "You'll probably want to do some guy things, while I want do just look around."

"Yeah, okay," Naruto said looking happier. "Meet ya back here!" He dashed off.

Sara sighed, _now…what am I going to do?_ Her stomach made a sound of complaint, reminding her that a bowl of cereal only went so far. _I guess I'm going to find someplace to eat at first…someplace cheap._

She walked down the path, glancing at the booths as she passed. _Everybody keeps staring at me…I guess that's because of the headband cocked over my left eye!_

She finally found a stand that served grilled fish for a reasonable price. She sat down at the counter and waited for her lunch to be served. She cocked her head slightly to the side as she listened to some kids talking on her left side, apparently waiting for their mothers.

"So…what happened next, Akira?" A black haired boy asked of a blond haired boy with emerald green eyes.

A blond haired girl with the same green eyes as the boy answered, "The girl shouted, 'Oh no you don't!' and sent him flying!"

"I'm telling the story here, Akane!" The blond haired boy said. Sara assumed that they were siblings.

"Well," Akane said. "You were taking too long!"

"I was getting there!" The boy snapped. "Anyway, this girl fought with the strength of one thousand shinobi! You should have seen the last move she performed!"

Akane said, "Akira, don't forget the gray-haired guy who came after the fire bird disappeared."

Sara realized with a jolt that they were talking about how she had guarded the door, she wondered, _were they behind the door as I was fighting? _

Akira glared at his sister, "Quit spoiling the story!" His sister had enough sense to look ashamed. "This girl had just leaned against the door when this gray-haired guy came out of nowhere; they seemed to know each other. He made a move to go near the door we were behind and she told him that he had to go through her dead body. They were this close to fighting…" He held his index and thumb on his right hand a few millimeters apart. "…but then an Anbu arrived and scared him away. But we didn't know he was an Anbu at first and we attacked him!" Sara choked on her soda that she had ordered. "After he told us who he was, we asked him some questions and we learned that the girl's name was Sara."

"I wish we could have told her thank you," Akane added wistfully.

Sara stared at the grilled fish that had just been set in front of her. _These kids want to thank me…? Why? I'm not a normal ninja… I have a fire bird inside of me… Why do they want to thank me…I didn't do anything. They should thank the senior ninja, not a genin like me!_

The children's mothers soon picked them up and walked away. Sara finished her meal and paid the stand owner. She walked around town and played a few games, before she went looking for Naruto. _I know I'm early, so I'll go look for him._

After a few minutes of searching, she found him, sprawled on the ground, wearing a fake Anbu mask. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

Naruto lifted up the mask, as Sara bent down to pick up a book that had fallen out of Jiraiya's pack, "I tripped," he said smiling. He looked at the book in her hands, "That's Pervy Sage's savings book…" He took it from her and looked at it, "That's a lot of zeroes!"

Sara moved up behind him and stared at all the zeroes that were in the book. _Cheap skate!_

Naruto complained, "If he had that much, he could have bought us something…at least lunch would have been nice!" He glanced at the money he had left, "I'm pretty much done, I can go to one more stop, you?"

"I have some left, but not enough to buy anything," Sara replied.

Naruto began walking, a grin on his face, while Sara trailed behind him. He stopped in front of a stand that was cooking squids. Naruto said, "Hey, Mister! Can I get two of these skewered squids? Make one a big adult sized one!"

"Sure," the guy said. "Running errands, huh? Here, you can have the kid sized one on the house! Take it!"

"Wow! You're the man, Mister!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

The guy laughed, "All right, you can have the adult sized one for half price too!"

A few minutes later, they were looking for Jiraiya, "You sure got a good deal on those," Sara said pointing at the squids.

"Yeah, I know…Where the heck did that Pervy Sage get to?" Naruto said.

They both turned when they heard Jiraiya's laughter.

"It's coming from over there," Sara said pointing at a building. Naruto nodded and led the way over there.

Naruto pushed aside the curtain that was in the doorway, he stopped dead in the doorway and stared at Jiraiya who had two girls sitting next to him, and he held a Sake cup in his left hand.

He said to Naruto, "Have you had your fill of the festival already?"

Sara tried to see past Naruto, but to no avail, since the curtains were also blocking her view. Naruto finally moved out of the way and stared at two coin purses that were completely empty. One was a green frog; the other was a white wolf. "Tell me those prohibitions again! I think you got yourself an instant trifecta!" Naruto shouted as he began to hit Jiraiya with the squids.

Sara stared at her, now empty, coin purse. _It took me at least three years to earn that much money! _Her eyes narrowed and she began to perform the Chidori.

Naruto said as he continued to pummel Jiraiya, "Spending my hard earned money like water! If you're going to do such a thing you better start training me ASAP!" Naruto suddenly stopped pummeling Jiraiya with the squids when he heard a distinct chirping sound. He turned slowly to see Sara ready with her Chidori.

She snapped, "Naruto, do you want to learn how to dissect a fat toad?" She rushed forward and stopped, her Chidori millimeters away from Jiraiya.

Jiraiya said, "Now, now you two…"

Naruto decided to go back to hitting Jiraiya with the squids. Sara stepped aside, _I think I scared him slightly…I'll let Naruto finish what he started. _She glared at Jiraiya, _stupid, Fat Toad!_

One of the squids shot out of Naruto's hand and hit a man's pristine white coat. A bald guy next to him said, "You! Lookie whatcha done, brat!"

Naruto turned around startled, while Sara began to size up the two men, debating whether or not they were a threat.

"You've mussed up my bro's top-shelf coat!" The bald man continued. "Do ya know how much this here coat costs? Pay up! Ten thousand dollars!"

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, "That cheap looking thing costs ten thousand dollars?"

Jiraiya said, "Ten thousand dollars for such an ugly coat is a bit much, don't you think?"

"Want to fight? Eh?" The bald guy continued, "That ain't a wise decision, I tell ya! Bro's a former chûnin, who was feared as the legendary Ninja of the Dark!"

"Eh?" Jiraiya asked, "Legendary what?"

The other guy finally said, "It seems you're itching to get hurt!" He charged Jiraiya.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, drawing Naruto's attention. "Now's a great time to show you the jutsu that I'm going to be teaching you, so watch carefully."

Jiraiya created a whirling sphere of chakra in his hand and charged the former chûnin. The attack hit the former chûnin dead on and sent him flying threw a wall and into a balloon stand.

"A-awesome!" Naruto shouted. Sara was impressed too, but she was in no mood to admit it.

Jiraiya caught one of the balloons that had been thrown away from the stand when the former chûnin and the bald guy had crashed into it. He walked over to the stand and said to the owner, handing him money, "Here, take this for repairs. Sorry about that…didn't mean to destroy your stand."

"Wh-who are you?" The former chûnin asked.

"Oh, so you are actually smart enough to realize that I held back quite a bit on that… You all are weak." Jiraiya turned his attention back to the stand owner, "Hey, Mister! Can I buy all of your water balloons and regular balloons while I'm at it?"

"Sure…I guess…" Replied the confused stand owner.

Naruto thought, _that was no ordinary palm press. What the heck was that jutsu?_

_Interesting…_ Sara thought. _I've never seen a jutsu like that before…_

"Naruto. Sara. Let's go," Jiraiya said as he began to walk towards the outskirts of the town.

Once they were at the outskirts of the town, Jiraiya tossed a water balloon to Naruto. Naruto asked, "What's this for?"

"You were watching just now, weren't you?" Jiraiya questioned. "What did the jutsu look like to you?"

"Hmmm, it seemed like the enemy was spun around a lot," Naruto said thoughtfully. Sara stifled a laugh.

"That's right," Jiraiya said, trying to hide his own laughter. "Rotation's probably the best word." He began to swirl the water in the balloon.

Naruto was awestricken, _he's swirling the water in the balloon without moving his hand!_

_Cool, _Sara thought as she watched from the sidelines. _I wouldn't mind learning that technique the Fat Toad used someday…_

Both Naruto and Sara were startled when the water balloon burst.

"With the tree climbing exercise, you learned to focus and maintain a set amount of chakra," Jiraiya said. "With the walk on water exercise, you learned to continuously emit a tiny amount of chakra…You've already got those two under your belt."

_Walk on water exercise?_ Sara wondered. _Naruto…what have you been doing?_

"So now with this water balloon exercise," Jiraiya continued. "You'll learn to create a stream of chakra. In other words, rotation."

"Create a stream of chakra…" Naruto wondered.

"Well," Jiraiya said looking thoughtful, "I'll explain the jutsu more fully after you've accomplished this first step. First, you'll use the gist of the tree climbing exercise to focus and maintain chakra emission from your palm. And then you'll use the gist of the walk on water exercise to continuously emit chakra out of your palm. The point of this exercise is to use that chakra to agitate and spin the water inside the balloon!"

"Got it!" Naruto said happily. "So I need to rotate the water fast enough so that the balloon pops, right!"

"Your perceptions getting sharper and sharper," Jiraiya said, smiling. "All right, go at it until dark!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto said happily.

Jiraiya turned to Sara, "You are to come with me."

Sara followed him as he walked a little ways from Naruto, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Jiraiya pulled out a book and held it out to her as he said, "I have a feeling that you're going to be trouble unless I keep you busy, so…I've decided that I can give you a little training… I'll teach you a technique that only one other person could use…although…I think it's something you might be able to master…"

"What is the technique?" Sara asked.

Jiraiya handed her the book, "Read up on its original user first. When you finish this book, then I'll teach you the technique."

"Okay," Sara said feeling confused as Jiraiya walked off. She read the title, _Anbus Through the Ages_. "Hey!" She called after Jiraiya, "I read this book already!" She sighed, when he showed no sign of turning around. "I guess I'll read it again!"

She opened the book and skimmed the Anbus names that she had already read about, she stopped when a name popped out at her. _Sitka Hatake...sounds interesting enough. __**Sitka Hatake, more commonly referred to as the Striking Shadow of the Hidden Leaf Village, was arguably one of the deadliest shinobi the Hidden Leaf Village has ever seen. Known for appearing out of nowhere to assassinate enemies, he thus got his name. He is known, more so, perhaps, for being able to perform a unique fire style technique that would encircle his opponents and incinerate them once he had gotten a safe distance away. He is perhaps, more known for being caught and interrogated where he had his voice box, "ripped out of his throat" according to medical reports, which literally, made it impossible for him to speak, or even to make a sound. **__Yikes!_ Sara thought after she had finished. _Poor guy. So, the Fat Toad wants to teach me Sitka's fire style technique. I just wish I knew what the jutsu was called. _She turned her attention to the picture of Sitka Hatake.

It was a black and white photo, so she couldn't tell what his hair color was, but if she had had to guess, she would have said it was silver, like Kakashi's. Sitka had a scar under his right eye, and she could clearly see the scar that went over where his voice box would have been. _Judging by how that scar looks, no wonder they said his voice box had been ripped out!_ She closed the book and thought sadly, _I hope Master Kakashi is doing okay._

That night in the hotel room they all shared, much to Sara and Naruto's disbelief. Sara tried to sleep, but Jiraiya and Naruto's snores kept resounding throughout the room. She sat up and groped in her pouch for the journal that she had received from the Third Hokage on her lineage, she hadn't read anything that was written in it. _What the heck! It's not like I'm going to be falling asleep anytime soon._

She flipped open the journal and began to read, _**My name is Masa Uchiha. **__Would you look at that? His name means correct or just! This is interesting already!__** I'm not like the other Uchihas…or perhaps I should say, I'm not like the Sharingan bearers. My brothers and I have a distinct ability that no one has seen before, nor has anyone named, at least, not officially. I'm currently the only wielder of this ability, since my brothers, Jiro, Seto, Junichi, and Goro all have died doing as Madara bid them to do. **_

_**Perhaps I should enlighten anybody who reads this later on, Madara Uchiha, will stop at nothing to achieve power, and he feels that any type of trait that is not a Sharingan is inferior, and if that trait is within his own clan, he either kills them or sends them to their death in impossible missions, as was the fate of my four younger brothers.**_

_**I should also enlighten any reader about this strange ability of mine, it is referred to as a Kekkai Genkai. Anyone who has my particular Kekkai Genkai always has blue eyes of various shades, some a dark sapphire while others are an ice blue, which is what mine are. **_

_I have the same colored eyes as the first wielder of the Devil's Eyes!_

_**As I said, my brothers had this Kekkai Genkai…at least…I think it's a Kekkai Genkai… yet my parents did not. My fathers eyes are that of the Sharingan, while my mother was not blessed with either Kekkai Genkai, her eyes are not blue either. How my siblings or I got this trait is a mystery to us. But I know that I am the only one who has this trait now. Madara does not yet, have the support of the entire clan if he were to kill me. Which is his every intention...he would like to make an example of me, showing the superiority of his Sharingan that he has yet to know the full extent of. But I am no better off, I barely know anything about my trait then he knows about his…**_

She turned the page and read on; Masa seemed excited in the entry. _**I've discovered something new about my trait, which I have dubbed the "Devil's Eyes" since the Sharingan keeps being referred to, as Madara keeps saying, the "Heaven's Eyes". My wife agrees that he would indeed like to eliminate me. **_

_When did he get married? _Sara wondered. _I thought he was a kid…maybe he wasn't and I just interpreted it that way…_

_**I knew my Devil's Eyes could see things from a distance, but I never dreamed, literally, that I would be able to see what my loved ones were doing if I fell asleep with them up. Which, I'm ashamed to admit, I did while on a watch. I was seeing everything through my beautiful, Katsumi's eyes. I was relieved that nothing terrible happened to her, it was just an ordinary day for her, but when I talked to her about it, I was surprised to hear that she had done exactly what I had seen and heard.**_

Sara stopped reading and stared at the journal, _is that what happened? I did wake up with my Devil's Eyes up, but did I fall asleep with them up? I might have…so…this is one of the abilities of my Kekkai Genkai…but wait…didn't he say he wasn't sure if it was a Kekkai Genkai? I guess I should keep reading. _She glanced at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. _I can keep reading._ She turned the page.

_**There are so many things that I've discovered about the Devil's Eyes that I don't dare put down in here. My son, who is now fifteen, has already discovered quite a bit about his own Devil's Eyes (which, I'm proud to say is indeed a dominant trait, Kekkai Genkai). I've decided that I'll pass this journal onto my son, and hopefully, he'll pass it on to his. In preparation, I've even put a jutsu on this journal that allows the writer to put in more pages. This will be passed on from father to son verbally; I will not write how the jutsu works in this journal.**_

Sara took a look at the journal and saw that, it was indeed, larger than any normal journal. _Why couldn't he write how the jutsu worked? My parents are dead, so how am I supposed to know how the jutsu works?_ She turned the page and was startled to see a very realistic drawing, of whom, she assumed was Masa. She read the entry that was on the page next to it.

_**Why my wife insisted on drawing my portrait in here, I will never know. Nor for that matter, how she convinced me to let her put it in here! We've established a village with a few other clans, and I thank the lucky stars, that Madara is not the Hokage of this new village. This new village is in the Land of Fire, and our village is called Konoha, or the Hidden Leaf Village. Hokage means fire shadow and he is the leader of our village. I must admit he has already swayed many of our clan, granted that might be because he defeated Madara. I can see many years living in the Hidden Leaf Village, for my descendants as well as for those of other clans and bloodlines…**_

Sara turned the page to see if Masa had written any more, and found a different style of writing. She set the journal back into her pouch. Sara stared up at the ceiling as Naruto and Jiraiya continued to snore. _I'll leave the next writer in the journal for another day. Right now…I need rest…_

**The Strange Spirit**

Sara woke up when Naruto and Jiraiya finally stopped snoring. She sat up at the same time Naruto did. Naruto stretched and said as he yawned, "Morning, Bright Eyes." Sara glared at him in response. "What?"

"Between you and the Fat Toad, it's a wonder the other guests didn't hear you!" She snapped.

"Aww, come on, Bright Eyes! Don't be like that," Naruto said, trying to look innocent. "You know I wouldn't purposely keep you up."

"Yeah, I know," Sara said as she stretched. "Tell the Fat Toad I finished the book and I'll be waiting outside." She stood up and walked out of the room.

As she waited outside the hotel, she thought, _I wonder what jutsu it was that Sitka used…come to think of it; his last name was Hatake making him related in some way, shape, or form to Master Kakashi._ She dragged herself out of her thoughts when Jiraiya and Naruto walked out, Naruto looking ecstatic.

Naruto announced proudly, "I've mastered the first stage!"

"Already?" Sara asked, astounded.

Jiraiya said, "Yeah, already. I'll meet you over there." He pointed at a clearing that could just be seen through the trees to her left.

"All right," she said as she walked towards the clearing.

Once she had reached the clearing, it was a few minutes before Jiraiya joined her.

"So," Jiraiya said as he approached. "You read all about Sitka and now you want to learn the jutsu, right?"

"Yeah," Sara said as she nodded, feeling a little apprehensive.

"Good. The jutsu doesn't really have a flashy name, it was just called, Fire Entrapment. Sitka always was one to keep things simple," Jiraiya said, a small smile appearing on his face. "It's a shame he died…"

Sara asked, curiosity getting the better of her, "You knew him?"

"Sort of," Jiraiya answered. "I won't say that I knew him well, but I did know him."

Sara sighed; _this Fat Toad is never helpful. I wouldn't mind learning more about Sitka, he sounded like an interesting guy!_

"I'll show you how far I've mastered the jutsu, and than I'll leave you to master it yourself," Jiraiya said cheerfully. He performed a few hand signs. A small circle of flames appeared around him and he said, "I had to make this small, otherwise you would be stuck in it too, which wouldn't be too good. Now, Sitka had it where he could walk out of this and watch from a safe distance when it exploded." Sara's eyes widened in wonder and shock. "I'm not so lucky, so you might want to get back."

Sara did as she was told and got back quite a ways, as Jiraiya bolted out of the flames. None of the flames touched him as he bolted through, but he was hit by the force of the explosion as the circle of flames exploded in a blinding white light.

Jiraiya landed unceremoniously on the ground, a few feet from where she stood. He dusted himself off and said, "Well, that's the basics of it. Have fun kid!"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Sara shouted at him, beyond confused. "You're just going to let me perform a jutsu I've only seen demonstrated once, that obviously had flaws in it?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Jiraiya said. "I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure it out…" He began to walk away again but he stopped and said, "Tomorrow, you should be able to remove those bandages, your eye should have healed enough by now."

Sara muttered, just loud enough for Jiraiya to hear, "Stupid, Fat Toad!"

"What happened to Lord Jiraiya?" Jiraiya couldn't help asking.

"Went down the drain when you spent my money like water!" Sara snapped as she began to make the hand signs for the jutsu. Jiraiya decided that he didn't want to test how far the circle for the jutsu would extend and skedaddled out of there.

Sara thought as she performed the last hand sign, _Fire Style: Fire Entrapment!_ A large circle of flames surrounded her, _Whoa! I wonder…_ She stuck her right hand into the flames and felt no heat. _So…the user feels nothing, but those trapped within would feel the heat…interesting…_ She walked through the flames, and was feeling pretty confident, when she was thrown forward, from the blast. She landed on her right side and rolled into the trunk of a tree and lay there dazed for a few moments. She finally thought, _this is going to be harder than I thought!_

Sara staggered onto her feet, her mind calculating all that had occurred. _I walked out of the flames…my mind wasn't focused upon them…is that the key?_ She tried the jutsu again with the same results; she was sent flying into the trunk of the same tree. _Okay…that didn't work…what am I doing wrong? _She tried several more times to no avail.

The moon was already high in the sky by the time she decided to stop. _I need to rest…_ Her body ached all over from being thrown into the tree. _I don't have the willpower at the moment to drag my carcass to the hotel room…I think I'll sleep out here tonight…_ She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

She opened her eyes, as daylight shined upon her through the tree leaves. As she sat up, she noticed her clothes were sopping wet. Glancing around the clearing, she noticed puddles around the clearing. _It must have rained last night and I slept right through it!_ She quickly made the hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu and dried herself off. As she stood up she remembered what Jiraiya had told her the day before, _he said that I could take the bandages off…_ Hastily she removed her headband and the bandages surrounding it and walked over to a puddle, looking at her reflection.

The cut had already healed to the point that it was now scar tissue, or close to that point. The scar looked like an exact duplicate of Kakashi's. She swallowed nervously as she opened her left eye as she closed her right. _I want to be sure that I can still see with it…_ The same scenery surrounded her as she looked at the world through her left eye; she opened her right eye again and sighed. _No damage. Good._

She refocused her attention on the jutsu as her mind sought the answer to the problem of the explosion. _I'm not focusing on the right aspect of this jutsu…what if it isn't the flames I should be focusing on…but the explosion!_

Back in the Hidden Leaf Village, Kakashi was still unconscious. He had been moved to the hospital, where medic ninjas could keep an eye on him, if his condition changed.

_**Kakashi looked around, white mist surrounded him, he knew that he was not awake. He figured he probably wasn't even conscious. His gaze searched the white mist for something, but he wasn't exactly sure what. A familiar voice said to him,**_ _"I figured you'd come out of that jutsu sooner or later…I've been waiting."_

_**Kakashi looked around wildly for the source of the voice,**_ _"Who are you?"_

"_I'm hurt, Kakashi…you don't recognize my voice? Sheesh, some comrade you are!"_

"_Obito?"_** Kakashi said, bewildered,** _"Don't tell me I'm…"_

_**Obito appeared in front of him, still thirteen years old,**_ _"No, you're not dead. Just unconscious…well…sort of… I wanted to talk to you about something…!"_

_**Kakashi dropped unto his knees, tears flowing down his cheeks as he said, **__"It's all my fault! Obito, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!"_

_**Obito said, looking thoroughly embarrassed,**_ _"Stand up please… It's unbecoming of a man your age to be crying like that. Scratch that…it's unbecoming of a jônin who has seen a lot of terrible things to cry like that!"_

"_But…" __**Kakashi looked up at him, his eyes showing all the pain he had felt over Obito's death. **_

"_Maybe this will help," __**Obito said as a bright light concealed him for a second.**_ _"Better?" __**He asked as he gazed down at Kakashi, now the same age. His hair was pretty much the same, he was the same height as Kakashi, and he no longer had any goggles on his forehead. His features rivaled Kakashi's. Kakashi was speechless.**_ _"What?"__**Obito asked.**__"I figured I'd be better looking than you!"_ _**Obito held out his hand to Kakashi.**_

_**Kakashi laughed as he took Obito's hand, allowing Obito to help him up as he wiped his eyes. He asked,**_ _"Why are you here than? If you don't want an apology than why?"_

_**Obito sighed,**_ _"Perceptive as always in most areas, dense in others."_

"_What do you mean by that?" __**Kakashi asked.**_

"_What I mean," _Obito said rolling his eyes. _"I've heard your apology every time you've been at the Memorial Stone! But can I get to the point as to why I'm here or not_**?" Kakashi nodded. Obito appeared to lean against an invisible wall as he said, **_"I'm going to be watching over that kid you've taken such an interest in, as a favor to you…"_

"_Obito…you don't hav-!"_

"_I want to!" __**Obito snapped at him, cutting him off. His voice became steady again as he said,**_ _"I feel like I haven't been helping you out as much as I could've…"_

"_Obito…" __**Kakashi said cautiously,**_ _"Your Sharingan has helped me out more times than I can count."_

_**Obito gazed at him,**_ _"I know that, Kakashi. I want to help you out a little more…" __**He began to fade into the white mist.**_

"_Why though?" __**Kakashi shouted at him as he faded,**_ _"I couldn't keep my promise to you, so why?"_

"_Because…friends do stupid things like that…"_ _**Obito's voice echoed as he disappeared, leaving Kakashi alone again.**_

Back in the clearing, Sara was walking away from the flames her mind focused on when the explosion should occur, _not yet… Not yet… Just a little further…_ She was several yards away from where the flames still were. _Now!_ She watched as the flames were lost to sight as white light surrounded the spot, and than the circle exploded leaving, the already gouged out earth, deeper than it was before. Sara stared at the spot for several minutes, before she leapt into the air and shouted, "Wahoo!" As she landed her leg decided to give out on her and she sighed, _sure…I get the jutsu, and my leg decides that it wants to act up again…typical!_

Sara stood up and walked back to clearing and stared up at the sky, smiling as she closed her eyes, _I hope you're doing well, Master Kakashi… _She closed her eyes, her face still tilted up towards the sky. Two orange figures played across her closed eyes, they resembled dogs in shape. _The sun is messing with my eyes. _She thought as she kept her eyes closed and tilted her head away from the sun. The two dog like shapes formed into one and disappeared. She opened her eyes and gazed around the clearing, her mind working fast. _Wouldn't that make a cool jutsu...? Two fiery hounds that could morph into one…it's not like I have anything better to do… I'm going to need some paper… I guess I'm going to have to ask the Fat Toad for some paper._ She stood up and bolted into town, her mind racing with ideas that she knew she needed to jot down before she lost them.

After fifteen minutes of searching, she, literally, collided with Jiraiya. As she landed on her rear end, she heard Jiraiya ask, "What are you in such a hurry for?"

She said quickly as she stood up, "I need to use some paper!"

Jiraiya pulled out some paper from his sack but he didn't hand it to her, instead he asked, "What do you need it for?"

"I have an idea…" Sara said reluctantly, "For a jutsu…"

Jiraiya handed her the paper, "Let me know how it turns out for you." He walked off.

Sara sighed, happy to have the paper. Once she had jotted down her ideas and some figures she thought, _the Fat Toad isn't all bad…_

She worked late into the night, out in the clearing where she had perfected the Fire Entrapment jutsu. She stared at all the figures and sketches for the jutsu, still wondering how to make it work. _I guess I should sleep on it…_

_Where the heck am I? __**She gazed around her, seeing nothing but white mist. **_

"_It's about time you fell asleep," __**A boy wearing goggles said as he seemed to materialize from the mist. He continued, sounding annoyed, **__"I've been waiting since nine o'clock for you to fall asleep!"_

"_I'm sorry…" __**Sara said, unsure of how to phrase what she wanted to say, **__"I don't believe I know you…"_

"_Huh?" __**The boy looked bewildered, before he whacked himself in the head. **__"Sorry about that, you don't know me! My name is Obito Uchiha. I knew Kakashi when he was younger, and well…how do I phrase this…I'm kind of…going to be watching out for you…kind of…"_

"_I'm more confused now than I was before," __**Sara said looking at Obito. **__"You're dead, right?"_

"_Yeah," __**Obito said as he nodded. **__"Maybe I should make myself appear older…" __**A bright light surrounded him for a few seconds.**_

_**When Sara could see again, she saw Obito standing before her, as an adult around the same age as Kakashi, **__"What the-?"_

"_Or maybe it would just confuse you more," __**Obito said, looking slightly downcast. That quickly changed, **__"It really doesn't matter if you do understand… What matters is that I'm going to show you Kakashi's past so you understand him a bit more, and why he acts the way he does."_

"_Okay…" __**Sara said, still confused. **__"What does this have to do with…anything?"_

_**Obito sighed, **__"It will help you to understand why Kakashi is so protective of you…" __**His mind seemed to be elsewhere as he added, **__"His life hasn't been easy."_

"_He's not overly protective of me," __**Sara said.**_

_**Obito shifted his gaze back to her, and he pointed at the scar over her eye, **__"When he sees that…he will be."__** Sara was still confused. Obito sighed, and he drew his hand threw the mist, as if there was a wall there, and a screen appeared. He moved to stand beside her and sat down on a chair that materialized when he sat down, he gestured to the empty chair on his right, **__"Take a seat…we'll be doing this for a few nights in a row, but for now…you'll only get to see a little bit."_

_**Sara sat down cautiously on the chair beside him. She asked, **__"How does this…" __**She gestured at the white mist. **__"Work?"_

_**Obito grinned, **__"Just as curious as Kakashi said you are, when he last spoke to me at the Memorial Stone… I can't tell you how this works, because I don't know myself…just watch my memory of Kakashi before you wake up!" __**He added, **__"Don't let this memory change your opinion of him."_

_**Sara was wary as she turned her attention to the screen and watched as trees began to fly past…**_

_This is bad! _**Obito thought as he rushed through the trees. **_He's gonna kill me! Can I make it?_ **A vine snapped his foot and he rolled onto the ground, out of the forest, and into a clearing.** **He asked as a shadow fell over him, "Did I make it?"**

**A young Kakashi glared down at him, "No. You're late again, Obito!" Kakashi began to lecture him, "You moron! What time did you think we were supposed to meet? When you've become a full-fledged shinobi, you're expected to follow the rules!"**

**Obito said quickly, "Er…it was just, I was accosted by this feeble old lady with this big sack. She kept asking me directions…" **Sara could tell from Obito's expression that he was trying to think of a good excuse. **"I mean…OW, dust in my eyes…"**

**Kakashi snapped, "Come on! I know you're lying."**

"**That's enough, Kakashi," a calm voice said. Obito turned his attention to, his teacher, who would become the Fourth Hokage. "So…Obito helped out an old lady, are we done?"**

**Obito tried to hide his grin as he said, putting eye drops into his eyes, "I carried her bag and everything!"**

**Kakashi glared at Obito as he addressed the Fourth, "Come on, Master, open you eyes. How often does he do this? Is there an old hag lurking around every corner waiting?" His gaze shifted to the Fourth, "Ninja who break the rules are branded as scum! Am I right?"**

**The Fourth laughed nervously…**

Sara was bewildered as she opened her eyes and found herself in the clearing. Her mind was whirling with what Obito had just shown her of how a young Kakashi had acted and her guardian. _Master Kakashi is nothing like that! He's not one to be so strict about the rules! Heck, he's the one who's late all the time…I don't understand…_ She thought of what Obito had said, _I need to see more of Obito's memories before I decided anything…_ She glanced at the papers in her hand. _I have a jutsu to work on!_

Through the day and into the evening she worked on more figures coming to a simple conclusion, _I'm going to need Alpine and Streak if this jutsu is going to work at all! _She looked up at the sky; _I should get some rest…_ Once her eyes were closed, she fell asleep.

_**Instantly, Sara was surrounded by the white mist, Obito's voice rang out as he appeared, still looking like an adult, **__"What did I tell you before we began looking through my memory?"__**Sara didn't get a chance to answer, **__"I told you not to change your opinion of Kakashi based on my memory and you did just that!" _

"_I didn't!" __**Sara snapped. **__"I merely reserved judgment…I'm kind of confused."_

_**Obito relaxed a bit, **__"Sorry, I just don't want to mess thing up for Kakashi, he's finally happy… You've made him happy," __**He added warmly.**_

_**Sara was flabbergasted as Obito made the screen and chairs appear again, **__"We should be able to get through half of my memory tonight and than we'll finish up tomorrow, after you've exhausted yourself over that jutsu you've been working on." __**Obito said with a small smile.**_

_**The screen suddenly became alive with the memory that Obito wanted her to see, so Sara turned her attention to the screen, unable to say anything about Obito's last comment.**_

"**What are you, made of steel?" Obito asked the young Kakashi, "I've heard enough of your rules this and laws that! The key is in maintaining self control!" **

**The Fourth's expression was priceless as he watched Kakashi, visibly show restraint in not strangling Obito for his last comment.**

**Rin saw that Kakashi was ready to kill Obito, so she said quickly, "Come on, guys, break it up. We're all teammates here."**

**Kakashi began to walk away from Obito and said, "Rin, you go too easy on him. Remember today's also my special day…"**

"**Oh right," Rin said looking embarrassed.**

"**What was it again?" Obito asked looking confused.**

**The Fourth led the way as he said with his squad following him, "As of today, Kakashi is a jônin like me. For this mission…"**

_**Sara asked Obito suddenly, the memory still playing across the screen,**__ "Did you really forget about what the day was, or were you pretending…?"_

"_Keep watching," __**Obito said, pointing at the screen, which was still playing the memory.**_

**The Obito in the memory said, responding to something Rin had just told him, "Sorry, I must have tuned out."**

**Kakashi shot him a quizzical look, as the Fourth pulled out an odd shaped kunai knife, "This is my present. A custom made kunai knife." He tossed the kunai to Kakashi. "It's a bit awkward…but it's easy to handle once you're used to it. It'll be a good tool for this mission."**

"**Thanks," Kakashi said as he caught the kunai and placed it in his pouch.**

_**Sara tried to interrupt to ask what was going on, but Obito shot her a warning look that said not to interrupt.**_

**Rin held out a small pouch and said, beaming, "And this is from me. Here." She handed Kakashi the small pouch. "It's a personalized medkit. I adjusted things a little to make it easier to use."**

**Kakashi held out his hand to Obito, who looked startled, "Wha-what's that for?" Obito said, "I've got nothing for you! Not a thing!"**

"**Well, that's all right," Kakashi said, nonchalantly, "You'd just give me some useless trash anyway. Better nothing than a useless burden."**

**Obito glared at him and shouted, "What I don't get is how the heck a guy like you get's to be a jônin!"**

"**Don't talk to me that way!" Kakashi snapped.**

**Obito quivered with fury. He finally said, "I am Obito of the Uchiha clan! You'll see, I'm gonna blaze past you! Just wait till my Sharingan awakens!"**

**Kakashi said, not sounding impressed, "The Uchiha clan is made up of elites…right? With that kind of breeding, shouldn't you be great already?"**

"**Whaat…!" Obito said, fury lacing that one word.**

_**Sara looked away from the screen, the young Kakashi's last comment hitting her hard. **__I'm of the Uchiha clan, and I'm not great either…does he think that of me?_

_**Obito said, startling her, "I'll skip this next part, and explain what you miss seeing… Basically, our teacher tells us that we have to destroy a supply bridge and that Kakashi will be team leader, while our teacher goes to the front lines. Our teacher stays with us for a bit, and we discover that we are being followed. Kakashi, recklessly charges in with a new move he had developed, called Chidori. He's almost killed by the enemy for his stupidity, luckily our teacher saves him. I'm not that useful in that battle either, since I froze up when one of the enemy's Shadow clones attacks me. Our teacher uses his, very fast, teleportation technique to get rid of the enemy…and that's what you missed as we continue…" He pointed to the screen. **_

_**Sara turned her attention back to the screen, half-heartedly, her mind still on the young Kakashi's words about the Uchiha.**_

**Rin was using her medical ninjutsu to heal the wound that Kakashi had sustained to his right shoulder. **

**The Fourth said, "Kakashi's wound isn't trivial. We'll retreat for now and set up camp."**

"**I'm fine!" Kakashi said, trying to protest.**

"**What's so fine about it!" Obito snapped. "It's your fault for ignoring Master and acting reckless!"**

**Kakashi practically snarled, "I told you not to talk to me that way. Surely not you, the spineless crybaby of the elite, Uchiha!"**

**Obito stuttered, taken aback, "Wh-what it was…I got dust in my eyes!"**

"**Do you know the twenty-fifth rule of shinobi conduct?" Kakashi asked, having recovered his composure, "A shinobi must not show tears. That's the law!"**

"**Guys…please knock it off," Rin begged quietly.**

"**That's enough you two," the Fourth said in a level tone.**

**The Fourth looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi…rules and regulations are important but they're not everything. Remember how I told you, at times you must adapt to the situation at hand and take the appropriate steps." Kakashi looked away from the Fourth.**

"**See, listen up!" Obito said, thinking the Fourth was on his side.**

"**As for you, Obito," the Fourth added. "Dust can't get in your eyes when you're wearing goggles. It's fine to speak of self control, but you must be strong of heart, not just in words." Obito looked crestfallen. "One more thing Kakashi," the Fourth added, turning to Kakashi again. "Do not use that new jutsu of yours again. From what I saw, it's a strike with a single focus. It certainly has speed and destructive power, but you can't see the enemy's counterstrike. It's still imperfect." Kakashi looked like his favorite puppy had been kicked.**

**The Fourth looked at all of them, "Before we part…let me say this once more… For shinobi, the one thing important above all else is teamwork." Rin, Obito, and Kakashi, wouldn't meet his gaze. "Now…let's get going…"**

_**Obito said, **__"We'll end it there for tonight." __**He noticed Sara's gaze was not really focused on anything now. **__"Something wrong?"_

"_Does he still think like that?" __**She asked, desperation showing slightly in her voice.**_

"_No," __**Obito answered. **__"And even if he did, he could never think that about you. But he's changed a lot since his youth…"__**Obito faded into the white mist…**_

Sara opened her eyes, and sighed, content in knowing that Kakashi did not think like his younger self did, _I'm not sure I wanted to know all of this about Master Kakashi, but if Obito says it will help me to understand Master Kakashi, I guess it'll help._

That day was the same as the previous one, she worked until dark over her diagrams for her new jutsu.

As darkness settled over the land, Sara closed her eyes and thought, _I hope I don't learn anything else about Master Kakashi that I'm not going to like…_

_**Obito was already there when Sara found herself, once again, surrounded by the white mist, and he still looked older. **__"We should be able to finish up with this tonight, than I won't be bothering you for awhile," __**He said smiling. He added, **__"Not unless you want me to or it's needed, anyway!"_

_**Sara laughed, she was really beginning to like Obito. **__He sort of reminds me of Naruto…maybe an older and wiser Naruto… Scratch that! Naruto and wise don't go together in the same sentence, __**she thought fondly, thinking of her friend.**_

_**Obito once again brought up the screen and chairs, and than the memory continued from where they had left off…**_

**Night had settled over there campsite, and Obito couldn't sleep. He got up and cautiously approached, the Fourth, who was keeping watch, "Master…" He called out tentatively. **

**The Fourth turned around as Obito climbed up onto the boulder he was sitting on, "What's up?"**

**Obito was silent for a few seconds, trying to figure out where he should begin. "I…I know teamwork is important," he stated. "But when Kakashi keeps belittling me, and rubbing my nose in my lack of discipline…No… What I mean is, I might be born into the elite Uchiha clan, but I'm just a washout… I know that Kakashi is a great guy and all, I acknowledge that, but…"**

**The Fourth said, as Obito fell into silence, "Well… Kakashi's father is Sakumo. The genius ninja feared as the White Fang of the Hidden Leaf Village. In his time, the three great shinobi of Konoha legend paled beside him. Growing up beside a man like that…it's hardly surprising that Kakashi has an unusually high standard for others."**

**Obito muttered, looking thoughtful, "The White Fang of the Hidden Leaf Village… Come to think of it, I'm sure I've heard of him. He's some sort of hero who saved the village and died in the line of duty… Funny…I've never heard Kakashi mention him…"**

**The Fourth's gaze seemed to be staring into a different time, "He was a great man, revered by everyone, including, of course, Kakashi… That is…until the incident."**

"**Incident?" Obito questioned.**

**The Fourth turned his gaze to Obito, "Maybe it's not my place to tell you, but since you're Kakashi's teammate, I want you to know… Kakashi's father was vilified, and in the end…he took his own life." Obito stared at him, horror stricken. "If was five years ago, on a top secret mission…he led a cell behind enemy lines. There, he was forced to make a difficult decision. It was a toss up between completing the mission and saving the lives of his teammates. Obviously, it's against the law of our village to abandon any mission…but he put his comrades above the task at hand… Unfortunately, a great deal of damage resulted in the end. Both the Land of Fire and his peers blamed him for everything. As if that weren't bad enough, even the teammates he had rescued slandered him." Obito looked taken aback. "The whole ordeal caused his body and soul to deteriorate and Sakumo took his life… Since that day, Kakashi has never spoken of his father and he has devoted himself to the laws of this village."**

**The Fourth glanced down at Kakashi's sleeping form, "Obito…please understand…even just a little. Kakashi means well."**

**The next morning, after Rin had checked Kakashi's wound, and they had gotten to the border between the two nations, the Fourth said, "We'll divide here. Do your best, all of you. The enemy we met yesterday was a lone scout. But from here on out, we must expect team conflict, so be on your guard."**

**Obito said, reluctantly, "Let's go then…leader…" Kakashi was beyond startled as he looked at Obito to make sure that he had been the one to speak.**

**The Fourth smiled slightly as he said, raising up his arm, "All right…ready?"**

"**Yes sir!" They all said in unison. **

**The Fourth dropped his raised arm, "Scatter!"**

**Kakashi led the way as he led them safely past traps and natural obstacles to get to their target. As they were crossing a small pond, several tree limbs flew at them.**

**Obito reacted quickly, **_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_** They all watched as the charred remains landed in the water. Their attention was soon focused on a shinobi as he leapt out of the trees, wielding two swords that were tied to his wrists. **

**Kakashi leapt into the air and countered his attacks. Kakashi and Obito whipped around as they heard Rin scream.**

**A stone village shinobi held Rin by her midsection. She hung limply in his grasp, unconscious. "She has found a new master," the second shinobi stated. **

"**Wait!" Kakashi shouted as they disappeared. Obito took a few steps after the enemy shinobi when Kakashi said, "Obito! Don't go after them." **

**Obito whipped around to face him, startled, "What? Do you have the slightest idea of what you just said?"**

"**Of course," Kakashi said calmly. "From here on, the two of us will proceed with our mission."**

"**What about Rin?" Obito demanded.**

"**We'll rescue her later," Kakashi stated bluntly. "The enemy wants to know our plans. They won't kill her right away. Good thing she's a medic ninja. Even if she's taken prisoner, they'll treat her well… That is…under the condition that she help heal their wounded. The critical point is not letting the enemy know our plans. If the information gets out, they'll up the security around our target."**

**Obito shouted, trying to control his temper, "You say she'll be fine, but you're just guessing! What if those guys were just brainless flunkies? Right now our top priority is saving Rin, not our mission!"**

**Kakashi said in a quiet voice, "If we are shinobi…we must carry out our mission even at the expense of comrades. That's the law. If we fail, the war will drag on which may cost us even more lives."**

"**There you go guessing again," Obito shouted, having given up on controlling his temper. "We risked our lives together! Are you willing to desert her for some hypothesis? Every time we were wounded, Rin saved our lives with her medical ninjutsu. Without her…we'd be dead!"**

"**Of course," Kakashi stated. "It was her job."**

**Obito slugged him and snapped, "I've decided I don't like you!"**

**Kakashi glared up at him from the ground, "Whether you like me or not, I am the leader. You still have to obey my orders. Whatever the circumstances, one person alone makes the decisions and pulls the team together. Squad members must follow the command of their leader. Rules are there for a reason. Obito, you have no power. That's why I am the leader of this squad."**

**Obito grabbed Kakashi by his shirt collar, "Then lead! Rin needs our help! If you have the power to rescue her, why don't you?"**

"**If you give in to your fleeting emotions and fail any important mission," Kakashi snapped. "You'll regret it later. That's why shinobi have set rules about suppressing our feelings. You must know that as well."**

**Obito slackened his grip on Kakashi's shirt collar slightly, "Rin…she cared about your well being… That's why she gave you the medkit… She even stitched a talisman inside for your protection!"**

**Kakashi was indifferent to Obito's words, "Medkits and medical ninjutsu…it's a great system. Our village devised it to up the mission success rate. But like I told you yesterday, better nothing than a useless burden, shinobi need tools suitable to the mission at hand. Emotion is just a useless burden."**

Sara couldn't believe her ears; _did he really think that at one point in time?_

**Obito asked him, as he released his shirt collar, "Do you really mean that?" Kakashi remained silent. "Do you really think that way?"**

**Kakashi looked away from him for a moment, his gaze saddened by some memory that he was remembering. He locked his gaze with Obito's and said, "Yes…I do."**

"**Fine," Obito said, taking a step away from him, "You and I won't ever agree. I'm going to save Rin."**

"**You don't understand! Do you know what happens to people who break the rules?" Kakashi shouted at him.**

"**I do," Obito said, his back turned to him. "And that's why the White Fang was a true hero. Sure, in a ninja's world those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are scum, but those who fail to care for their teammates are worse than that!" Kakashi stared at him, stunned. "If I'm scum the rules are no good to me! And if breaking them makes me the wrong kind of shinobi… I'm crush all the so-called shinobi!" Obito walked away from Kakashi without looking back.**

**As Obito was tracking the enemy ninja he thought, **_stupid (&^%* Kakashi! I try to reason with that )(^$Y%(( ass and I get nowhere! How does Master think I'm supposed to understand him when he acts like a (&%$&( jackass! _

_**The Obito sitting beside her was blushing slightly as his thoughts from when he was alive, startled and embarrassed him. **_

**Obito finally found the hideout of the stone ninja. **_I found them!_** He began to slap his cheeks, **_gotta calm down…I can do this!_** "Okay…let's go!" Obito said preparing to head in.**

**A voice behind him said, "And where are we going?"**

**Obito turned around slowly, horrified and was startled to see Kakashi slash at the ninja with his small sword, with a white blade.**

"**Ka-Kakashi," Obito stuttered. "Why…?"**

**Kakashi said good-naturedly, "I couldn't leave this up to a crybaby like you, could I?"**

**Obito thought, **_Kakashi…_

**The stone ninja staggered up onto his feet, a slash across his chest. He said, "The silver hair…the white light blade…could it be… The White Fang of the Hidden Leaf Village?"**

**Kakashi held up the blade and said, "This is a memento from my father."**

**Obito remembered what Kakashi had said to him, **_Kakashi…you…_

"**Ah I see," the stone ninja said as he began to blend in with the surrounding vegetation. "Just the White Fang's brat, eh? Then I've got nothing to worry about!"**

**Obito watched as Kakashi sniffed the air. Kakashi finally said, "His smell is gone. We'll have to locate him by any hint of sound."**

"**Where?" Obito asked looking around. **

**He was startled when Kakashi shouted, "Obito, behind you!" Kakashi rushed in and took the brunt of the attack. He fell onto the ground and cried out, clutching his left eye, "My eye!"**

"**Kakashi!" Obito shouted, worried about his comrade. He knelt beside him, tears in his eyes, "Kakashi! Kakashi! You okay?"  
"Urg…yeah…" Kakashi said, slowly lowering the hand that he had been clutching his eye with. "He…he's pretty good. He made sure to throw away the kunai that he stained with my blood." Kakashi glanced at him, "Heh…got more of that dust in your eyes again? Shinobi shouldn't cry. I'm not dead yet."**

**Obito wiped his eyes remembering what the Fourth had told him, he barely heard Kakashi when he said to keep his guard up. He also remembered the words he had told Kakashi. He thought, **_I'm just a big-mouthed washout…but still…those words I said…I'm not going to let them down… Die!_ **He stabbed at the stone ninja with a kunai knife, he was able to see the ninja, clear as day.**

"**Obito…you…" Kakashi said, at a loss for words, for once.**

**The stone ninja gasped as he reappeared slowly, "H…how…? You can't possibly see me… What? Your…eyes…?" He collapsed onto the ground dead.**

"**This time," Obito said. "I'm protecting my comrade!"**

"**Obito…your eyes…" Kakashi said in awe, still having problems with finding the words he wanted to use.**

"**Yeah," Obito said gazing at his hands. "Sharingan. I can see chakra!" He turned his attention to Kakashi when he cried out in pain, "Kakashi?"**

"**Yeah," Kakashi said, answering Obito's unspoken question. "My eye is gone." He pulled out the medkit Rin had given him, "Never mind that. I can use this kit Rin gave me to patch myself up. We have to save her!"  
"Okay," Obito said as he waited patiently for Kakashi to bandage his eye.**

**A few minutes later they entered the hideout, where the second stone ninja was bent over in front of Rin. He got up as they entered. Obito said to Kakashi as he looked at Rin's chakra, "Rin's chakra is disturbed, it's flowing in patterns different from ours."**

**Kakashi said, "She's under some sort of genjutsu. The tried to force her to talk!"**

**The stone ninja snorted, "Just some kids."**

"**We fought earlier," Kakashi said as he drew his blade. "He's quick. We've got to be careful!"**

"**Right!" Obito said as he and Kakashi darted forward. The stone ninja made to stab him and Obito pulled back at the last second to dodge. Kakashi came at him with his blade. When the stone ninja made to stab Kakashi, Obito kicked the stone ninja's arm away. Kakashi's blade ripped through the stone ninja's shoulder and he collapsed onto the ground.**

**Kakashi and Obito ran to Rin and Kakashi made a hand sign and said, "Release!"**

**Rin blinked, looking slightly confused, "Kakashi…Obito…"  
"We've come to rescue you," Obito said. "You're safe."**

**Kakashi said, "All right! Let's get outta here." Rin smiled at both of them.**

**The stone ninja said, as he stood in front of the entrance to the cave, "That was pretty good…but you're still kids. Remember, you're standing in the palm of your enemy!" He slammed his palm onto the ground and the cave began to crumble.**

"**This is bad!" Obito stated, trying to hide his fear.**

"**Make for the exit!" Kakashi shouted to them. **

**As they all ran for the exit, Kakashi was suddenly hit with a rock on the left side of his head, and he crumpled to the ground. **

"**Kakashi!" Rin shouted, stopping.**

**Obito darted towards Kakashi, and glanced up. **_Not good!_ **He threw Kakashi out of the path of an oncoming boulder. He felt intense pain for a brief moment before his entire right side went numb. He coughed up blood and stared anxiously at his unconscious comrades. After a few moments, Kakashi and Rin began to stir, he rasped, "Rin…Kakashi…you…okay?"**

"**OBITO!" Kakashi shouted in shock as he darted forward and tried to lift the boulder off of him.**

"**Don't…Kakashi," Obito whispered. "It's okay. I…don't think I can make it. My right side is pretty much gone… I don't…even feel anything…"**

**Rin's eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "No…not like this…why?" Obito coughed up more blood. "Obito!" She was at his side instantly.**

"**This can't be!" Kakashi shouted as he slammed his fists onto the ground. "If only I'd come… If only I'd come with you from the start, like you told me to…this never would've happened!"**

**Obito thought, **_I'm not going to argue with you… maybe things would have been the same…but I don't know…neither of us will ever know._

**Kakashi was determined to beat himself up for his mistake, "So what I'm a squad leader! So what I made jônin…"**

"**Kakashi…I'd completely forgotten," Obito said, remembering. "I was the only one who didn't give you a gift…" Kakashi gave him a bewildered look. "I didn't know…what was proper…but…I do now…you…see…it won't be useless… I'm giving you my Sharingan." Kakashi looked on the verge of being appalled and flattered. "Whatever the village may say…you are…a great…jônin…I want you to know that…please accept…" He looked at Rin, "Rin…use your medical ninjutsu…transplant my whole left eye…to Kakashi…"**

**Rin wiped her eyes and said, "Kakashi, come here. I'll do it now!"**

**Kakashi looked down at Obito sadly. Obito stated to him bluntly, "I'm about to die. But I'll become your eye…and we'll see what happens in the future."**

**Obito's world went black as Rin removed his left eye. He didn't feel a thing , his mind seemed to be numb to pain now. He listened as Kakashi broke through the rock that surrounded them. He said, "Look after Rin…for me…"**

"**Don't worry," Kakashi said as leapt at the stone ninja. **

**Obito focused on his grip on Rin's hand, **_I've never been this close to Rin before…she was always focused on Kakashi…Speak of the devil, here he comes…_** He said to Rin, who tensed beside him, "Don't panic… Rin…" He heard a soft thud and assumed that Kakashi had dropped the stone ninja's body. He heard a different sound outside, "Kakashi…take Rin…and go…leave here…reinforcements coming…" **

"**Obito," Rin said clutching his hand tighter.**

**It pained him to swat Rin's hand away as he said, "It's okay! Just go…"**

"**Rin," Kakashi said.**

**Obito felt the earth shake beneath him. **

**Kakashi shouted, desperation in his voice, "Rin! Take my hand now!"**

"**Rin…" Obito tried to beg her to leave, but he couldn't get any other words out. He could easily picture Kakashi reaching out to her. He felt a few rocks hit him in the face and he heard Rin cry out, "Obito!"**

**He felt more rocks hit him, but no pain, **_I could finally bond with Kakashi… In the end…I couldn't…tell Rin…how I felt about her…I wish…we could've gone on longer… _

_**Obito stood up from the chair beside her, startling her. Sara trembled as she stood up out of her own chair, **__I just watched his last moments…__**She shuddered.**_

_**Obito said, **__"I'm going to tell you a few quick things about Kakashi's past after that happened. A few months later, Rin went missing in action, and no one has seen nor heard from her since. Kakashi tried to drown his sorrow of losing me and Rin by doing multiple missions. The Fourth really couldn't do anything about it, since he needed every able bodied ninja doing missions, and he couldn't tell Kakashi no._

_One day… Kakashi found you. And he loved you the moment he held you in his arms… But…once he had given you a name, he thought of how everyone close to him died, so he tried to stay away from you, so he wouldn't form any connection with you, even though he already had." __**Obito grinned suddenly, **__"His second in command, since he was the Head of the Anbu Black Ops at the time, would not let him neglect taking care of you in any way, and finally, Kakashi gave up trying to protect himself from any more pain. Now, I know he feels stupid for his behavior towards you at first, and has tried to make up for it, even though you probably haven't noticed."_

"_What do you mean?" __**Sara asked him.**_

_**Obito's grin widened, **__"He's always trying to make sure he can be in your life as much as possible, because of his behavior and because the Third Hokage broke a promise that the Fourth Hokage had made to him, stating that Kakashi could adopt you when he turned eighteen…" __**Obito stared at something only he could see… **__"Just understand that when Kakashi wakes up, when you're back in the Leaf Village, he may be more protective of you, just because he cares…"_

Sara opened her eyes and glared up at the sun, _sometimes I really wish that it wouldn't rise so early! _She froze as a voice seemed to whisper on the breeze, _**I'll be watching over you both…mainly you though… If you ever need me, just call my name…**_ She looked around wildly, expecting to see Obito standing somewhere nearby. She sighed, _I think I'm losing my mind._

Phoenix responded, _when did you find it?_

_Hey!_ Sara thought angrily. She sighed as she remembered the past three nights, "So…you'll be watching over me…you're one strange spirit, Obito."

**A Lead**

Sara gazed up at the sky for a few minutes before she pulled out her figures and stared at them all, _I'm pretty sure I've covered everything… I've already gotten things straight with Alpine and Streak. Now all I need to do is to get this to work…Ha!_

For three and a half weeks, while Naruto was working on perfecting doing the second stage of the Rasengan, Sara was having lots of trial and error with her jutsu. Some of the events that occurred are as follows: she couldn't completely cover Alpine in Streak in flames (the flames don't burn them) so Streak, who's tail was alight, had it bitten by Alpine who was trying to put the flames out; lots of explosions that sent Sara flying various distances, lots of dizziness, and she somehow managed to set part of her jeans on fire.

Sara was lying, exhausted under a large tree, laughing as she gazed at the damage her new, perfected jutsu had caused to a tree across the way.

A large part of the tree's trunk was now lying in tree dust at the base of its trunk. Sara glanced at the ground and laughed harder, excitement coursing through her. The grassy clearing had several fissures that had torn through it, and the ground near the fissures was burned. She staggered up onto her feet and glanced down at her jeans where several holes now showed through from several of her previous failures, _it was all worth it! I've perfected my new jutsu! Now…what am I going to call it? I'll think of something…hopefully! I guess I'll go check on Naruto, I haven't seen him in awhile…_

She walked into the clearing where Naruto was training, and smiled as she watched him put a hole in the rubber ball he was trying to burst. Naruto glared at the hole.

"Pretty good," Sara said as Naruto turned to look at her.

"I didn't burst it like Pervy Sage did." Naruto took in her holey, burnt jeans, "What the heck happened to you?"

"Long story…" Sara muttered as she walked up to him. "You're doing really well, Naruto."

They both jumped as Jiraiya said, carrying two popsicles, "You've made quite a bit of progress on your own, Naruto."

"I've only managed to make a hole," Naruto grumbled.

Jiraiya said, as he held out one of the popsicles to him, "Don't be so huffy." Naruto accepted the popsicle stick. "Now that you've made it to this point, the rest is just knack. Shall we try something out?"

Sara tried to hide her sadness, as thoughts of Kakashi drifted into her mind, and she wondered if he was better yet. A thought suddenly struck her, _I should ask Fat Toad if I could help with the search for Lady Tsunade, I really don't have anything else to do…and that really should have been my first priority…not perfecting my jutsu…_

She was brought back to the present as Naruto shouted, throwing a ball at Jiraiya, "What? No friendly game of master-disciple game of catch?"

Jiraiya caught the ball in his teeth and said, "Striiiiiiike!" He spat the ball out, "There! Game over. Later!" Jiraiya began to walk away and Sara was about to follow.

Naruto called after her, "Hey! Aren't you going to stay?"

"I'll be back, Naruto," Sara called over her shoulder. "I just need to take care of something real quick."

Sara shouted, as she jogged to catch up with Jiraiya, "Hey! Fat Toad!"

Jiraiya stopped, and turned to face her, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could help you find Lady Tsunade," Sara said.

Jiraiya looked thoughtful, "Now that you mention it…I really should start looking for her."

Sara glared at him, "We've…been…here…a month…and you haven't been looking for her?"

Jiraiya held up his hands, looking slightly terrified, "I was going to start today!"

"So…you've wasted a whole month of searching…" Sara said as she began to perform the hand signs for her new jutsu. "While Kakashi and Sasuke have been lying, probably in hospital beds, ill?" She finished her last hand sign, which was the sign of the tiger, and touched the ground with the tips of her fingers.

Jiraiya watched in terror as the ground cracked open, flames leaping out as two large, flame covered hounds leapt out of the ground and began to circle him, their growls reverberating throughout the clearing.

After circling Jiraiya for several seconds, the hounds stalked towards him, and merged into one gigantic fire hound. The fire hound howled and lunged at him. Jiraiya tensed up, expecting the worse, and shuddered, as he heard the dog's jaws, snap closed, close to his head.

Sara smiled with satisfaction as the large fire hound disappeared, and Jiraiya stared at her flabbergasted. She said, smiling to herself, "I've decided to call the jutsu, Ignited Summoning: Hellhound Jutsu. Don't you think it's a fitting name?"

Jiraiya nodded. He said, sounding a tad shaky, "I'm going to start searching for Tsunade, why don't you keep Naruto company?"

"Good idea," Sara said as she walked out of the clearing, smiling.

"Hang on!" Jiraiya shouted, "How did you come up with that jutsu?"

"No clue," Sara said smiling. "I can tell you the basics of how it works though." Jiraiya made no move that she shouldn't talk so, she said, "When the hounds appear my left eye sees what one hound is seeing, and my right sees what the other hound is seeing…it took me awhile to perfect just that aspect of it! When they merge together I see what the hound sees through my left eye and I control the hound's movements from there."

Jiraiya shook his head back and forth and muttered as he walked off, "I swear, these kids will be the death of me!"

Sara laughed at Jiraiya's mutterings and walked out of the clearing to find Naruto.

She found Naruto, laughing hysterically in the clearing she had left him in, _has he finally cracked?_ She wondered as she approached him cautiously. She tapped Naruto on the shoulder and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Pervy Sage's face when he caught that ball!" Naruto gasped, trying to catch his breath. He then said in a serious tone, "How am I supposed to focus when all I can see is that pervy fool's face!"

"I'm not exactly sure," Sara said smiling.

A few hours later, Sara opened her eyes, having been taking a nap, and glanced worriedly at Naruto, who was lying on his back on the ground, his headband lying next to him, and a leaf lying on his forehead. Sara was about to stand up to check on him, when Naruto said, "Hey…Bright Eyes…do you remember when Iruka-sensei caught us sneaking out of class with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru?"

Sara smiled as the memory came to her, "Yeah, he was really mad at us. He tried to make us focus on a leaf that he had placed on our foreheads would help us to focus and to build our chakra… Why?"

"I wish I would have listened and done the stupid exercise instead of goofing off," Naruto said, glancing at his hand, where Jiraiya had made a mark for him to focus on when he was trying to burst the rubber ball. "This is exactly like what he was saying…" He sat up. "Sometimes I'm really stupid…" He licked his thumb and rubbed it against the mark on his hand, making it look like the Leaf Village symbol.

"Sometimes?" Sara asked him in a joking tone.

Naruto pretended to glare at her, "Very funny, Bright Eyes!" He focused on his hand and announced, "I'm gonna do it!" _Focus…focus…focus..! Now!_

Sara watched in astonishment as the rubber ball in Naruto's hand began to move like crazy. Suddenly, it burst open and sent Naruto flying in one direction, while Sara went flying in another, hitting a tree. She thought, slightly dazed, _is it just me, or do I keep hitting a lot of trees?_

Phoenix replied, helpfully, _it's not just you!_

_Thanks a lot, _Sara said sarcastically to him.

She sat up and heard Naruto say to Jiraiya, who had stopped him from going any further, "I…broke it!"

"Huh," Jiraiya said, surveying the damage to the ground and Sara, who was a few yards away from them. "Sure looks like you cleared the second state."

Naruto glanced up at him, "Hurry up and show me the third state already…"

Sara staggered up onto her feet as Jiraiya said, "Now, hold your horses…we're gonna go meet Tsunade first. I'll explain the third state on the way."

Sara leapt into the air, happiness coursing through her as she shouted, "Wahoo!"

Naruto and Jiraiya stared at her as if she was crazy. Sara blushed and said, "I've been spending too much time around you, Naruto." Naruto gave her a skeptical look. "All right! You caught me… I'm glad we found Tsunade, because that means we're that much closer to getting Master Kakashi and Sasuke up on their feet again."

Jiraiya said in a cautioning tone, "This is only a lead I'm following. Tsunade might already be out of town."

"A lead's better than nothing," Sara replied.


	15. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 15

_******DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap: Kakashi and Sasuke have been put out of commission thanks to Itachi Uchiha and his companion, Kisame. Naruto and Sara are with Jiraiya, both of them hoping to help their comrade and teacher, by finding the legendary, Tsunade. Both have had very interesting experiences since they've been with Jiraiya and away from the Hidden Leaf Village, and they finally have a lead on Tsunade's whereabouts. **_

**Tsunade**

"All right, let's go!" Jiraiya shouted, pointing in the direction of the town they wanted to get to.

"Quit acting like a child and let's get moving!" Sara snapped, anxious to find Tsunade.

Naruto added, "Can we go already?"

"You two are in a foul mood," Jiraiya said.

"Well! Why not?" Naruto shouted, "I'm in the middle of training."

Sara muttered, "I'd like to see Master Kakashi again sometime this year!"

"Well, we'll hopefully be back in the village soon, if we can find Tsunade," Jiraiya said before he turned his attention to Naruto. "You can practice the third state while walking."

"Really?" Naruto said excitedly.

Jiraiya blew into a balloon and tied it up so the air wouldn't escape, before he tossed it to Naruto, "Here."

"What? An ordinary balloon?" Naruto questioned as he held the balloon.

Sara was looking at it in wonder also, _what can Naruto do with that balloon that he hasn't done with the others?_

Jiraiya explained, "The first state was rotation. The second state was power." He lifted up his right hand, that was holding a balloon, "And now THIS is the third state!"

Naruto and Sara stared at the balloon, waiting to see something happen, both were curious as to what the third state was. After several minutes of straining there eyes, Naruto asked, "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

Jiraiya chuckled, "On first glance, it looks lie I'm just holding this balloon in my hand, but let me show you with my left hand what's really going on!" Naruto and Sara watched in amazement as Jiraiya's chakra first became visible, and then it began to spin faster and faster, remaining in a tight ball.

"The same thing's going on in your right hand?" Naruto asked.

"Yup!" Jiraiya said happily.

Sara sighed; _perhaps I should have tried to learn this technique. It looks like it would be a good one to have in one's arsenal…_

Jiraiya said, "You see, in the third state, you put everything you've learned so far and contain it." Naruto looked worried. "In short, while you maximize your chakra's rotation and power you form an additional layer on the inside of the balloon and visualize compressing the chakra within."

"Oh! I get it!" Naruto shouted, excitedly, "I just have to keep the same rotations I've already mastered, but instead of breaking the balloon I need to keep it from breaking!"

"Hey, you caught on quick!" Jiraiya said, half sarcastically, half proudly.

Naruto laughed, and then looked suddenly serious, "…So why do I need to learn how to do that?"

Jiraiya snorted, "Well, watch closely!" Jiraiya approached a tree, "Watch closely! Up through the second state, this is what you can do…"  
Sara watched as intently as Naruto, as Jiraiya formed a swirling mass and struck the tree. The tree now had a swirl pattern gouged into its trunk.

"Whoa," Naruto said.

Sara remained silent, unimpressed. _The Chidori can do more damage than that!_

"Now, if you've mastered the third state," Jiraiya attacked the tree again with the swirling ball of chakra.

Sara and Naruto's mouths fell open in awe, as the attack gouged out a sphere shaped trunk in the tree.

Jiraiya stepped away from the tree, "If you can keep the chakra compressed in your palm, it will stay together, rotations will speed up, the power will compress, and it will be that much more ultimately destructive!"

Sara glanced at the gouge in the tree, _I believe him on that! That's a bigger hole than the Chidori would have made…I should have paid attention to the first two states!_ She was, literally, thrown out of her thoughts, as Naruto tried to keep all the power of his technique in the balloon and failed. After she collided with a different tree, she sat up and snapped, "Warn someone when you're going to do that!"

"Sorry, Bright Eyes!" Naruto said, having the decency to look embarrassed.

Jiraiya said to Naruto, "You can't hold back that power. You need to maintain a compressed sphere while going full force!"

Naruto thought, _you're kidding, right? I don't have that kind of control over my chakra…no wonder it takes three states!_

_That is an advanced move, _Sara thought. _Even I would have problems mastering it…_

_Not that you're an expert, _Phoenix chimed in.

_I never said I was! _Sara snapped. _I am, however, better at chakra control than Naruto. _She glanced at her friend, _this is going to be more difficult then he thought. _

Jiraiya saw Naruto's worried look, "I told you this was difficult. This is an A-ranked ninjutsu." He added cheerfully, "Now, no more shop talk! Go ahead and try it while we walk."

Sara sighed, _if that jutsu of his keeps bursting forth, I might not be able to sit for a week!_

Phoenix suggested, _why don't you try landing on your feet?_

_I never would have that of that!_ Sara replied sarcastically. _I think I'll be fine…as long as he doesn't catch me off guard. _

After several minutes of walking, Naruto complained, "Can't we slow down? What's the hurry?"

"We've already waited spent one whole day waiting for you to recover," Jiraiya said. "There's no guarantee that Tsunade's going to stay in that town." Naruto tried to interrupt, but Jiraiya talked over him, "it's not like an old friend's conveniently going to show up and chat her up about the old days…Let's go!"

"Aw, all right," Naruto said, dragging his feet.

"Cheer up, Naruto," Sara said cheerfully. "The faster we find Tsunade, the sooner Master Kakashi and Sasuke will be on their feet again."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I know. It's just that this third state is so hard!"

After walking for awhile, Jiraiya stopped at a gambling house and showed Tsunade's picture to the owner. Sara and Naruto weren't paying attention. Naruto was trying to master the third state and Sara was watching intently, to see if he improved any. Sara kept her feet as the balloon burst open.

Naruto looked at her and she shook her head back and forth. "Drat!" He looked down at the floor and picked up a coin with a smiley face on it. He stuck it into the slot of one of the machines.

As they continued to walk towards the town, Sara was in a foul mood and so was Jiraiya. Naruto, however, was happily rubbing his face against his fat frog coin purse, now filled with money he had won from the slot machine. Naruto had enough good sense to know to keep quiet though.

They finally arrived at the town where Tsunade was, supposedly. Sara had placed her headband back over her left eye, as a precaution. A large castle in the town had been wrecked.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya replied, "No idea."

Sara asked, "You don't think Orochimaru was here for some odd reason?"

Before Jiraiya could answer he spotted a guy running and called out, "Hey! Stranger! Hold on a minute! What the heck happened here?"

The guy shouted, "You all ought to run too! There are monsters up there!"

"Monsters?" Naruto and Sara said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya questioned, "What sort of monsters?"

"A-a giant serpent!" The guy replied. "It destroyed the castle!"

Sara muttered, "I hate my instincts."

Jiraiya muttered dryly, "I'm not too fond of them either at the moment…"

Naruto missed the exchange and called to the guy, "How big was it? One of those attacked my village too!"

"C'mon you two," Jiraiya headed towards the village. "I think someone's instincts are beyond right."

Sara and Naruto sprinted after Jiraiya and followed him as he leapt into a pathway where a wall had been demolished.

"Looks like we missed the party," Jiraiya muttered. "Come on you two." Sara and Naruto followed Jiraiya obediently.

It was already dark, the moon already high in the sky, when Jiraiya finally walked into a restaurant. "Let's grab a bite to eat here."

"This is a drinking establishment," Sara said, looking at Jiraiya darkly.

"This is the best place to get information…" He looked at a women with blond hair tied into two pig tails. Jiraiya shouted, startled, "Tsuande?"

"What? Jiraiya!" The woman said. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"She's drunk," Sara whispered to Naruto, taking in Tsunade's flushed cheeks.

Naruto didn't respond, he was lost in thought, _she's seriously fifty?_

"I've finally found you," Jiraiya said as he approached Tsunade's table.

After they were all seated, Tsuande said, "Been seeing a lot of familiar faces today."

"Orochimaru, right?" Jiraiya asked. "So what's up?"

Sara activated her Devil's Eyes as Tsunade glared at her companion, who was holding a pig wearing pearls. Tsunade's companion had black hair. _What was that look for? I don't plan on missing any more of those looks, lady!_

"Nothing really," Tsunade stated. "Just wanted to say hi." She changed the subject, "So, what's up with you? Whaddaya want from me?"

Naruto was inhaling his ramen, _legend says she can heal any injury… Is it really true?_

Jiraiya said, "I'll spit it out. Tsunade…the village requests you accept the title of the Fifth Hokage."

Sara turned her attention away from Tsunade as Naruto began to choke on his ramen. She could only imagine his thought process; even she was a little shocked.

"Did you hear about the Third Lord?" Jiraiya asked quietly.

"Orochimaru did him in, right?" Tsunade said bluntly. "I heard straight from the snake's mouth."

"Orochimaru?" Naruto shouted, echoing Sara's thoughts, "He killed the Third Hokage? Who the heck's Orochimaru?"

"The third member of our prodigal three," Jiraiya answered.

Sara asked, "I thought all three of you were from the Leaf Village?"

"Jiraiya, who are these brats?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto and Sara bristled, and turned to glare at her.

Jiraiya answered, "This…" He gestured to Naruto. "Is Naruto Uzamaki. And this…" He gestured to Sara. "Is Sara Uchiha."

Naruto couldn't contain himself, "Why did they want her for Fifth Hokage?"

"Just be quiet," Jiraiya snapped. He focused on Tsunade, "So…well? Do you accept?" Tsunade remained silent. "Well, Tsunade?"

"Sorry," Tsunade finally answered. "No thanks."

Everyone at the table stared at her, shocked.

Jiraiya smiled, "That line brings back memories. I remember you used it once before when I asked you to go out with me."

Naruto shouted in frustration, "So what was all that about in the beginning about doing some research, eh? What the heck's going on?" Naruto stood up, "you know what, I don't care! We're going to drag her back with us to the village and have her fix up Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, right? Where did this Hokage thing come from? And worse! She turned it down!"

Tsunade said, "Kakashi? That brat? It might be a blessing if he's out of commission."

Jiraiya and Naruto both lunged madly as Sara tried to lunge at Tsunade.

"Calm down you two," Jiraiya whispered.

Sara practically snarled, "She insulted Master Kakashi!"

"Too bad," Jiraiya snapped, forcing Sara to sit back down. "She's the only possible choice for Hokage. Not only did she contribute greatly towards our village's victory in during the era of the great war… But there are still none who can stand shoulder to shoulder with her in regards to battle or medical ninjutsu. Furthermore, Tsunade is the granddaughter of the First Hokage, so she is a Leaf Village ninja of the most worthy bloodline…" Naruto looked interested at this, while Sara was still considering the best method of attacking Tsunade. "If she would agree to become Hokage, we can go home. And then, like you said, we can have her take a look at Sasuke and Kakashi. This is the decision of the village's elders. So the opinions of you two don't really count."

"It should," Sara muttered mutinously.

Tsunade laughed, "Unlike your last disciple, these two…"

Jiraiya pointed at Naruto, "He's my disciple, the other one's along for to bring you back to the village."

"Fine," Tsunade said. "This disciple has worse mouth, brains, and even mug."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

"Aw, come on," Jiraiya said laughing. "Everyone pales in comparison to the Fourth Hokage." Naruto and Sara stared at him, incredulously. "As a ninja, his capacity was unparalleled, a true one-of-a-kind… He was overflowing with talent for jutsu and intelligence. He was socially popular…and well, he was quite a looker, just like me."

"But even with all that going for him, he died prematurely," Tsunade stated. "Sacrificing his life for the sake of the village. Life is not like money to risk and throw it away so easily is a fool's errand." Naruto and Sara glared at her. "They say both my grandfather and the Second Lord wanted an end to hostilities more than anything…and yet in the end, they died in vain for the village, while still in the midst of pursuing their dreams."

Jiraiya said, "You've changed, Tsunade. I don't know if these thoughts have been running through your mind the whole time, but to actually voice them…"

Tsunade snorted, "I am in my fifties. Time changes people. Same thing with Master Sarutobi…if a teetering old geezer tried to act youthful of course he's going to croak!" Naruto and Sara were barely containing their rage, plus Jiraiya still had a firm hold on Sara's jacket sleeve. "The title of Hokage is a joke. Only a fool would take it."

Naruto leapt out of his seat, and Sara struggled to join him. Jiraiya grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket with one hand, while still holding onto Sara's with the other.

"Let me go!" Naruto hollered.

Jiraiya said, "Down! This is a pub!"

"I'm not going to just stand her and let you insult the old man," Naruto said. "Or the Fourth Hokage!" He cracked his knuckles, "I don't care that you're a lady! I'll slug you with all I've got!"

Tsuande stood up and faced Naruto, "You got guts, I'll give you that...to say it to my face… Come on outside with me…brat."

"Lady Tsunade!" Her companion shouted.

"Fight me too," Sara said rising, her jacket the only thing Jiraiya was holding, showing her sleeveless blue T-shirt. "I don't take kindly to Master Kakashi, and the Third and Fourth Hokage's being insulted."

"Fine," Tsunade said smiling. "I'll take you on after your friend here."

They all stood outside, Jiraiya sighed loudly as Tsunade said, "Despite how I might look, I was once counted among the prodigal three. I don't need my full strength against a genin."

"What?" Naruto shouted, outraged.

Tsunade held up her right index finger, "This one finger will be enough."

"Give me a break!" Naruto shouted, throwing shuriken at Tsunade. Tsunade dodged to the left and as Naruto lunged at her with a kunai she ducked underneath it and knocked it into the air. She flicked his forehead and Naruto went flying.

Sara stared in shock, _she's strong! I'm going to have to stay away from her if I can help it!_

Naruto got onto his knees and stared in shock when his kunai and headband fell inches away from his head.

"Hey…kid…" Tsunade called to him. "I've just got one question for you before you pass out. Why…are you so sensitive about the title Hokage?"

Naruto answered, "Because, unlike you…I want that title someday! To be Hokage is my dream!"

Tsunade's eyes widened with sorrow and pain. She looked down at the ground, apparently lost in her own memories.

_Now, Naruto!_ Sara thought silently.

_Now's my chance,_ Naruto thought. _Should I use that jutsu_ He focused his chakra and rushed at Tsunade who was jolted out of her thoughts.

_You're doing it, Naruto!_ Sara thought happily, watching Naruto's technique take form.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade struck the ground with her index finger and opened up a fissure in the ground. Naruto's jutsu broke apart as he landed in the ground.

"Are you all right?" Tsunade's companion questioned as she rushed towards Naruto.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted. "Was it you who taught him the Rasengan?"

"I am his mentor, you know, for the present…" Jiraiya answered.

Tsunade snorted, "The only ones who can manage that jutsu are you and the Fourth Lord. Playing mighty mentor by teaching him jutsu he has no hope of mastering? That's pretty cruel… That's how dreamy eyed brats get started on the whole 'I'm going to be Hokage' farce!"

"It's not a farce," Naruto shouted, rising to his feet. "Shut up! Shut up! Give me three days and I'll master this jutsu for you!"

"Nice words, brat…" Tsunade said. "But a man doesn't break his word."

"I never go back on my word, that's my shinobi way," Naruto announced.

Tsunade grinned wickedly, "Then let's make a wager. I'll give you a whole week, if you manage to master the jutsu in that time, I'll acknowledge that you are worthy of becoming Hokage…and I'll give you this necklace."

"Lady Tsunade?" Her companion shouted. "B-but that's!"

"No thanks," Naruto said, looking slightly appalled. "I don't want some old necklace !"

"Now, now," Jiraiya said. "That's not any ordinary necklace. It's made from a unique ore that belonged to the First Hokage. You could buy three mountains, if you sold it…"

"O-oh okay!" Naruto said.

_Idiot, _Sara thought. _But…Tsunade just gave me an idea, something that I can bet…_

Tsunade continued to talk, "However, if you fail to master the jutsu by the end of seven days…you lose! And all your easy cash," She produced Naruto's frog coin purse. "Is mine!"

"Hey! My froggie!" Naruto shouted.

"But why? The necklace is!" Tsunade's companion said.

"It's not like he's going to succeed," Tsunade stated. She turned on her heel, "Let's go, Shizune."

"Hey!" Sara shouted, taking a step forward. "You said we'd fight!"

Tsunade turned to face her, "I'd thought you'd be scared silly after you saw how I dealt with your friend."

"No, I'd actually like to make a wager with you," Sara stated.

Tsunade looked interested, "Well? I'm waiting to hear it?"

Sara swallowed nervously, "If I last an hour against you in a fight, you'll come back to the village and you'll heal Master Kakashi and Sasuke. However, if I don't last that long…"

Tsunade grinned wickedly again, "You'll admit to your friend that being Hokage is pointless."

Sara stared at her horrified at first, but she said, "Deal."

"Good," Tsunade said as she turned her back, "We'll fight tomorrow morning." She began to walk away.

Jiraiya asked, "Tsunade, won't you come drinking a bit longer with me? For old time's sake…" Jiraiya turned to Tsunade's companion, Shizune. "Shizune, would you take Naruto and Sara with you and go look for night's lodgings? That okay with you?"

"Yes sir," Shizune said, dipping her head, respectfully. Naruto and Sara were both confused.

They found a night's lodging and Sara had her own room, separate from Naruto and Jiraiya's. Her gaze rested on the ceiling. _I'm going to need all my strength and wits about me tomorrow…or else I'll have to tell Naruto that being Hokage is pointless…which isn't true! And worse…Sasuke and Master Kakashi…no! I can't think like that! I will last an hour tomorrow! I've got to!_

**Tsunade's Choice**

Sara awoke the next morning, before dawn and waited outside the hotel for Tsunade. _I have to succeed today! I just have to!_

Tsunade didn't keep her waiting. After a half hour of walking, they stopped in a clearing. "This is where we'll fight," Tsunade announced. "Shizune will time us!"

Shizune looked nervous as she held a stop watch. The little pig was standing beside her.

"Ready, Shizune!" Tsunade shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

Shizune nodded and shouted, "Go!"

Sara didn't expect the speed with which Tsunade came at her. Tsunade's punch sent her flying. She landed several meters away, winded.

"That's that," Tsunade said, as Sara coughed up blood. "Have fun telling your friend about the Hokage title."

Sara staggered onto her knees as she coughed up more blood, _damn she's good, that punch did a lot of damage, but now I know what to expect. _"Don't turn your back on me!" Sara shouted as she rushed forward, trying to punch Tsunade.

Tsunade dodged to the side and made to punch Sara in the stomach again. Thinking quickly, Sara made some quick hand signs.

"Too slow!" Tsunade shouted as she punched Sara in the stomach, sending her flying once more. As Sara hit the ground, she was surrounded by smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal a log.

Tsunade whipped around as she heard a distinct chirping sound, "I'm not done!" Sara hollered as she charged, her Devil's Eyes up.

Tsunade was obviously shocked to see the Chidori and the Devil's Eyes. Once she had dodged the Chidori she asked, "Does Jiraiya know that you possess the Devil's Eyes?"

"No clue," Sara said. "Quit changing the subject and fight!" She started another Chidori and charged.

Tsunade couldn't stop herself from smiling, _this kid's got some will power, most people wouldn't be able to stand after my punch…Than again, she and that boy are definitely different._

She dodged to the side and punched Sara on the left side of her face. Sara's headband flew off as she went sliding away. Tsunade stared transfixed as Sara staggered to her feet and glared at her with both of her ice blue eyes.

Tsunade said, "You have quite the resemblance to Kakashi."

"Thanks," Sara said. "That's quite the compliment." Sara laughed at Tsunade's confused expression, "Perhaps I should tell you my full name, it's Sara Uchiha Hatake! Kakashi is my guardian!"

Tsunade looked startled, "Kakashi? He's your guardian? I never would have expected that of him! Not the Kakashi I remember…"

"He's different from before!" Sara shouted, feeling slightly like Naruto as she rushed forward, planning on knocking Tsunade for a loop. Tsunade easily blocked the blow, and sent her spiraling back to the ground, where she landed with a thud.

Tsunade was surprised, once again, as Sara staggered to her feet. _What is with this kid? She shouldn't be able to stand after all of that! Looks like I'll have to take the kid gloves off!_

So the fight continued, Tsunade sending Sara flying, while Sara continued to retaliate with all of the jutsu in her arsenal.

After what felt like hours, Sara glared at Tsunade, her vision making her see double. _I need to end this now, but I'm only going to get one shot with my new jutsu, so I'm going to have to make it count!_ She performed the hand signs and touched the ground with her fingertips, she shouted, "Ignited Summoning: Hellhound Jutsu!"

The ground ripped open, spouting flames as two fiery hounds leapt out of the ground and began to run circles around a startled Tsunade.

Tsunade stood still transfixed by the two hounds, _what jutsu is this? I've never seen such a sight in my life!_

Sara was beyond dizzy now, _okay, I'm going to have to rely on the hound to make sure that it reaches it mark!_ The two hounds merged into one large one and charged Tsunade, its jaws wide open. Tsunade watched the jaws close inches from her shoulder, and was almost blown over from the pressure that was released from the beast's jaws. _Incredible! It is not so much the bite itself that is to be feared, but the pressure that is created inside the creature's maw! It's incredible…_

Sara began to fall forward, her strength completely gone, _no! I didn't win! There's no way we fought for an hour! I'll have to tell Naruto…and Master Kakashi and Sasuke…I let them down…_

Tsunade watched as Sara fell forward onto the ground, exhausted. She turned to Shizune, "Shizune! How long did she last?"

Shizune had not been paying attention to the stop watch, she glanced down at it and said, "She lasted an hour and forty-five minutes."

Tsunade stared at the exhausted genin, a small smile crept over her face as she said, "You win, brat." She turned again to Shizune, "Shizune! Take her back to her room and monitor her. She probably won't wake up for four or five days."

Shizune looked bewildered yet relieved as she said, "Yes, Lady Tsunade!"

Five days later, Sara opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up and mumbled, "What the heck happened?"

She turned her head as Shizune said, "You lasted an hour and forty-five minutes against Lady Tsunade, so you won the bet!"

It took Sara's groggy mind a few minutes to comprehend what Shizune said, when it finally did, she grinned fiendishly and said, "Yes! That means she has to heal Master Kakashi and Sasuke! I've got to tell Naruto!" She stood up and found her clothes, which she was relieved to see, had been washed, and quickly pulled them on.

Shizune said to her, "He already heard from Lord Jiraiya."

Sara grumbled, "Stupid, Fat Toad ruined my fun!"

Shizune hid her laugh, and said, "He's busy trying to perfect the Rasengan."

"Oh," Sara said, feeling somewhat disappointed. "I guess I'll go do some training then."

"No," Shizune stated. "Lady Tsunade said you were not to leave this room until she checked you over. You sustained minimal injuries from your fight, but there were a lot of them. She just wanted to be sure you were okay before you began to do anything rough."

_Rough? Rough? What type of training do I do that's rough…never mind!_ Sara sighed, "I guess I'll wait."

Two days later, Sara had already been cleared the day before, but she really didn't do anything. That morning, she walked into Naruto's room and found Shizune on the floor unconscious.

"What happened?" Sara asked.

Naruto replied, "I have no idea, I woke up and she was on the floor." He walked up to Shizune and said, "Hey! Hey you!"

Shizune shot up into a sitting position shouting, "O-oh no! Wh-what day is it?"

"Monday," Sara said. "Why?"

"What?" Naruto asked as Shizune gave him a strange look.

She asked, "You feel okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Ever since I was a kid I've always been able to recover from practically any injury with a good night's sleep!"

Shizune made to stand, but winced in pain. Naruto continued, "But never mind me, where's that annoying old lady? Today's the promised day! I may not have perfected it in training, but there's nothing like game day pressure…"

Shizune leapt towards the window and shouted, "You two stay here." She had only gotten her head out the window when a kunai flew at her.

Sara leapt out of the window when she saw the kunai and looked around, she focused on the corner of a building not to far away, _odd…I could have sworn the kunai came from over there…I'd better keep my guard up… Devil's Eyes!_ She turned as she heard Naruto say, "What?"

She saw Jiraiya standing on the same ledge as she was and he said, "Hold up, Shizune!"

Shizune and Naruto joined Sara and Jiraiya on the roof. Shizune propped Jiraiya against a porch railing and they listened as he said, "Tsunade drugged my drink! Not only can I not call up my chakra properly, but my body's so numb I can't even hold chopsticks properly!"

Naruto was infuriated at Jiraiya's lack of skill, "So, wrong man! You, who keeps bragging about how great a ninja he is? Did you fall for some pervy attack or something?"

"Shut up!" Jiraiya snapped. Naruto had hit a nerve. He continued, "Tsunade my be rust, but she's still a medic specialist… She's the only one who can compound a tasteless and odorless drug that can be used against other shinobi… Granted, I can't believe she was able to slip it to me, no matter how drunk I was!" Jiraiya stood up slowly, "So, Shizune, why don't you start spilling it? What all you've been chatting with Orochimaru about."

Shizune looked close to tears, "I wanted to trust Lady Tsunade, that's why I didn't say anything sooner. But now…there's very little time! Please come with me! I'll explain everything on the way!"

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sara followed Shizune through the trees and listened as she explained about their meeting with Orochimaru, and how he had promised Tsunade that he would bring back her loved ones if she healed his arms.

At the end of her tale, Naruto said, "Of course she's going to say no!"

Sara looked at Naruto and nodded in agreement as she thought, _I can't be as sure Naruto. I would hope Tsunade would realize that no one can bring back the dead, but sometimes…despair and desire can win out over reason, I just hope that's not the case!_

Shizune led them back to the castle and they looked at the new damage on one of the walkways.

Naruto asked, "Wh-what the heck is this?"

"Well, Princess Tsunade went on quite the rampage, didn't she?" Jiraiya said smiling.

The pig with the pearls lowered its nose to the ground and began to sniff around. Shizune said, "Which way, Tonton?" The pig snorted and they followed the pig, Tonton.

As they followed Tonton, Sara's eyes widened with shock at the scene ahead of them, _that's Tsunade and she's fighting…Kabuto!_ "Hey! It looks like Tsunade is fighting Kabuto about…oh hell! She's dead ahead and it looks like she may be in trouble!"

"Say no more," Jiraiya shouted. He made the hand sign for teleportation and everyone quickly followed suit, Shizune grabbing Tonton. They teleported in front of Tsunade, blocking Kabuto's path.

Orochimaru said, "It's been awhile, Jiraiya."

"Well, well, looking as morbid as ever Orochimaru," Jiraiya replied.

Kabuto smiled, "Naruto. Sara."

"You traitor!" Naruto snapped.

"Well," Jiraiya said. "It seems like you three know each other."

Tsunade suddenly rushed forward and shoved Jiraiya out of her path, "Outta my way!"

"Hey!" Jiraiya said indignantly.

Sara and Naruto's mouths fell open as Kabuto slashed his wrist and sprayed his blood over Tsunade, who stopped dead in her traps, her eyes wide with fear.

"I'm back in control," Kabuto said before he slugged Tsunade and sent her flying.

"Tsunade!" Shizune shouted as she caught Tsunade.

Naruto glared at Kabuto. Sara moved to stand beside Naruto, and Kabuto laughed, "You two try to act tough when you're together, but you're nothing but insects to me. If you two get in my way…I'll kill you."

Naruto rushed forward as Sara fell back, pulling out a kunai knife, so she could protect Tsunade.

Naruto made hand signs and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _I can't waste my chakra by creating too many clones, so I'll rush him with four at once! And he can't use his right hand because he cut it!_

Naruto moved to hit Kabuto on his right side, but Kabuto swung his right arm and blinded Naruto. _Blood!_ Kabuto kicked Naruto and sent him flying, Shizune rushed in before Sara could move and caught Naruto, shooting poisoned darts from her mouth at him. Kabuto used his headband to block the darts and he moved to stand beside Orochimaru.

Sara exchanged a glance with Naruto, who nodded. _Good, we understand each other…he now knows that I'm not going to sit back any longer._

Jiraiya suddenly said, "Shizune, you take four-eyes. Orochimaru is mine. But before that I need Tsunade to do something about my condition."

Shizune said, "That medicine will last a few more hours, even I can't do anything about it."

"Oh well," Jiraiya said as he sighed, "I guess I'll just have to make do."

Sara said, smiling at Naruto, "That means you and I get to defend Lady Tsunade."

Naruto grumbled, "I'd rather be on the front line."

"You might get your chance," Sara said, eyeing Kabuto. _He's better than we were in the Chûnin Exam, he was probably holding back then._

Naruto made to make some more clones, but Jiraiya said, "Shadow clones are useless in this case. It won't even work as a diversion against them. It's a waste of chakra."

Naruto moaned. Jiraiya and Orochimaru moved quickly and summoned creatures simultaneously. Orochimaru summoned two giant snakes, and Jiraiya summoned a small toad.

"Please tell me you didn't summon that on purpose?" Sara shouted.

Orochimaru called down from his position on top of one of the snake's head, "There's still no cure for stupidity, Jiraiya. Time I made my move!"

Sara turned her attention to Naruto as he made to do the summoning jutsu, _is he going to summon that Chief Toad he told me about?_ She stared at the small toad Naruto had summoned and sighed, _maybe I can help…_

She sliced her thumb and made some quick hand signs, _Summoning Jutsu!_ Alpine and Streak appeared before her, she pointed at Jiraiya, "Help him anyway you can!"

Alpine and Streak barked and ran over to Jiraiya and stood in front of him, their hackles raised as they faced the two giant snakes bravely.

Jiraiya looked over at her confused. She shouted to him, "Just tell them what to do if you need them to do something!"

The two giant snakes lunged, one carrying Orochimaru, which was headed for Jiraiya, Alpine, and Streak and one carrying Kabuto who was heading straight for Naruto, Shizune, Tonton, Sara, and the two toads. They all leaped out of the way of the snake's jaws.

Sara focused on Naruto, who had somehow managed to get inside the snake's mouth and was barely managing to hold its jaws open.

Before Sara could move, Jiraiya shouted, as he nearly tripped over Streak, who was living up to his name, "Would you get these things out of here! There in my way!"

She quickly made the hand-sign so Alpine and Streak would go back to the kennel. She turned her attention back to Naruto who had escaped the snake's jaws and had been pinned by its tail.

The snake lowered its head to eat Naruto and Sara teleported in front of him and made some hand signs, _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!_ The snake reared back and hissed in pain as the flames began to eat away at it. The snake crumpled to the ground. Sara turned her attention to Naruto, who was lying very still. She made to move towards him, when Tsunade cried out in pain. She whipped around and saw Kabuto kicking her mercilessly as Tsunade just took the kicks, her arm raised as if to ward off Kabuto.

Sara felt rage rear up inside her towards Kabuto and she shouted, "Pick on someone your own size!" She charged him with her Chidori.

Kabuto turned around and caught her by the wrist and said, "You are becoming a nuisance." He threw her as hard as possible, but before she hit the ground he hit her in the stomach, and so this process continued until she couldn't rise from the ground. _I can't move…!_

Kabuto smirked as he kicked her one last time before he turned his attention back to Tsunade. As he made to strike her again, Naruto appeared and blocked the punch with his forehead, his headband taking the brunt of the blow.

**The Leaf Village Duo!**

Sara watched from her spot on the ground as Naruto shouted, "That's enough!"

He quickly formed the Rasengan and charged Kabuto. Kabuto dodged the blow, and tapped Naruto's leg.

_No!_ Sara thought as she began to slowly rise, her body trembling from the damage it had sustained. _I can't let him do this alone! We've always fought our best together! And no matter how badly injured I am, I will fight by Naruto's side till my last breath!_

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped as he hit the ground, he clutched his right leg as it throbbed. _It failed…it's not easy to hit moving targets…_ He glanced at Sara and was shocked to see her trying to get up. _Heh…maybe I'm going to get a little help here…maybe Bright Eyes can get Kabuto to hold still…if she can stand._ His eyes widened in amazement as Sara managed to get one knee under her trembling body, _come on Bright Eyes! I really need you to help me here! We are the Leaf Village's Duo, or at least that's what Iruka-sensei said…but maybe he meant we were just a couple of practical jokers…that doesn't matter, I need help here!_ He turned his gaze away from Sara and glared at Kabuto.

Kabuto said, "It seems as a result of your battle with the snake…your left femur is fractured… If only it were just the bone, you'd still be able to move… But not now. I cut the lateral vastus muscle in that leg…

_Jerk!_ Sara thought as she managed to prop herself up slightly with her left elbow. _Hang in there, Naruto, I won't let you down!_

Naruto was trying to think quickly as Kabuto prepared to attack him, _what do I do? I need both my hands for that jutsu…if even one hand is taken out I can't do it._

"You scared?" Kabuto asked, "You wanna run away?" Naruto glared at Kabuto. "Naruto," he said as he pulled out a card. "Remember what I said with such bravado at the first test of the exam… 'Never underestimate me…I don't quit, and I won't run…I'll accept your stupid question! Even if I remain a genin for the rest of my life…I'll become Hokage, even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care! I'm not afraid of you!' Even now…do you still feel so brave?"

Naruto risked a quick glance at Sara, who was struggling to her feet, her body trembling; _no…I'm not afraid…not when my best friend is willing to stand beside me!_

"You're not a child anymore," Kabuto continued, missing Naruto's glance. "You'd better cut the bravado…based on the situation when you want to give up and run away, just do it." Naruto intensified his glare at Kabuto. "Now, now. What's that look for? You're going to die! If you die you won't be able to accomplish your dream or anything else. Kids think everything is easy…"

_Maybe in your world!_ Sara thought as she stood doubled over. _Almost there!_

"That's why they go on about their stupid dreams," Kabuto continued, unaware of Sara rising behind him. "Why they don't give up…and then they die."

"Straight up," Naruto said, looking down at the ground, unwilling to look up in case he gave Sara away. "I never go back on my word…that's **my ninja way!**"

Kabuto struck Naruto and sent him flying towards Tsunade.

Tsunade asked him quietly, "Why?" Naruto started to stand. "Why? Why are you…?"

"Granny Tsunade…" Naruto said as he stood before her. "As promised in our bet, I'm gonna take that bad luck necklace of yours… Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Tsunade said quietly, "Enough already…" Her eyes widened when she saw Sara advancing on Kabuto's exposed back. She shouted, "Don't protect me…Naruto…don't!"

Kabuto lunged forward towards Naruto as Sara propelled herself towards him. Kabuto shouted, drowning out the sounds of a small Chidori, "I told you, that kind of stubbornness will get you killed!"

Tsuande shouted again in a vain attempt to stop the pair, "If you die, everything…dreams and everything else is gone! Get out of the way! Run!"

Naruto grinned, "Heh…it's okay…" Naruto blocked Kabuto's kunai with his left hand. "Until I become Hokage…there's no way I'm gonna die!" He grinned at Kabuto, "You can't escape!" Naruto began to perform the Rasengan.

As Kabuto released the kunai he felt an electrical shock go up his back. He turned his head slightly and his eyes widened as Sara glared at him, "You should have been more careful! You really can't move now, not with the Chidori being run up your spine!" Sara grinned at Kabuto's shocked expression, _I didn't have enough chakra to perform a full blast Chidori…but I had enough to produce a palm sized one, even if I'm not running the Chidori up his spine, he can't move!_

Naruto thrust the perfect Rasengan at Kabuto, _Rasengan!_ Sara felt herself fly backwards with Kabuto as she released her Chidori. She went skidding away and hit a boulder and blacked out.

**Reunion…**

Sara opened her eyes and wondered, _why am I so comfy?_ She looked towards Naruto's voice as he began to talk.

Naruto was sitting up in a bed, which Sara assumed she was also in one, he said, "Do you know what stinks, Bright Eyes?"

"What?" Sara asked as she sat up. She was surprised when she felt no pain.

"We miss all the good battles," Naruto stated, nodding his head seriously.

Sara smiled, "I thought ours was pretty cool!"

"It was," Naruto said grinning. "But we missed seeing Chief Toad, Orochimaru's largest snake, and Granny Tsunade's giant slug!"

"And how do you know all this?" Sara asked.

"Granny Tsunade was in here a minute ago, she said we've been out cold for about a day, and she told me what happened," Naruto's grin widened suddenly, "I won the bet!" He displayed Tsunade's necklace, which now hung around his neck.

"Congratulations!" Sara said, as she turned her attention to the room door as it opened.

Tsunade walked in and smiled, "Good. You're both awake, we'll be heading back to the village soon. Naruto, why don't you change into your clothes in the bathroom across the way?" Naruto nodded and grabbed his clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Tsunade looked at Sara, "I'm glad to see that you're okay, you might be a bit stiff, but otherwise…you should be fine."

"Thank you, Lady Tsu- I mean…Lady Hokage," Sara said respectfully.

Tsunade seemed to size her up, "I'll let you get away with calling me Lady Tsunade, deal?"

"Deal!" Sara said happily as Tsunade walked out of the room. She changed as fast as her stiff body would allow and headed down the stairs and to the restaurant where they had first met Tsunade.

After they had all enjoyed a decent lunch, Naruto said, "Granny Tsunade becomes the Fifth Hokage today?"

"You don't look to happy, Naruto," Jiraiya said, eyeing him warily.

Naruto said in a serious tone, "Well…compared to the Third Hokage, it's just that…she's brash, and kinda selfish…and she throws money around, she's sneaky, and stupid…"

Sara sighed, _I think Naruto crossed the line there…_

"You sure she can be Hokage?" Naruto asked, "I'm kind of worried."

Shizune watched as Tsunade's left eyelid twitched and said hurriedly, "Let's order something else…"

Naruto continued, "First of all, an old woman in her fifties changing her looks to look like she's in her thirties…should the Hokage be like that?"

"Outside, brat! Now!" Tsunade shouted, unable to contain her rage any longer.

Jiraiya sighed and thought, _the more things change the more they stay the same…_

Once they were all outside, Tsunade said, "However I may look, from today on, I'm the Fifth Hokage. I don't have to take some pipsqueak kid seriously in a fight. This one finger is plenty!" She raised her left index finger in the air.

"Quit making fun of me and calling me kid!" Naruto shouted, "Whatever I am now, I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Tsunade smiled slightly. Naruto rushed forward and shouted, "I will take you on, Granny!"

Tsunade knocked him in the forehead with her index finger sending his headband flying.

_Not again!_ Naruto thought as Tsunade made to flick him in the forehead. He closed his eyes. He quickly opened them again when he felt a kiss being planted on his forehead.

Tsunade pulled away and smiled down at him, "Become a good man, okay?"

Naruto blushed slightly, then he grinned happily as he said, "You got it!" He turned around and called over his shoulder, "Okay! Let's get back to the village!"

Once they were back in the village, Naruto and Sara were shoved aside as the elders came to greet Tsunade. Tsunade followed them to the Hokage's Mansion, Naruto, Sara, and Jiraiya were forced to follow.

Sara was focused on Tsunade and the deal that they had made, _I didn't fight you for nothing Lady Tsunade, you better be true to your word._

She came back to reality as the female elder said, "We must call our Daimyo immediately and hold a celebration for her appointment. Genma, Aoba," she said addressing two jônin, one of which had been their Third Exam proctor.

"Yes, milady!" They said in unison.

"Hold on a second!" Naruto shouted, "Tsunade's got something to do first!"

Tsunade looked embarrassed as she asked, "Jiraiya, who was it again?"

Naruto quickly grabbed Sara's jacket sleeve as she made to lunge at Tsunade.

Jiraiya said, "I told you on the way back! It's Kakashi and that Uchiha kid…and Guy's pupil, Lee."

Sara calmed down, once Tsunade gave her an embarrassed smiled. _She's lucky I'm forgiving!_

Tsuande led the way as she began to descend the stairs. Sara was startled when she saw Shikamaru as he said, "What're you two doing here?"

"Me?" Naruto said, "What are you doing here? All that's down there is the ninja registration room, right?"

Shikamaru grinned, "Actually, things got a little complicated."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru's father suddenly said, "It's been a long time…Tsunade. Jiraiya."

"Hey!" Tsunade said excitedly, "You're Nara all grown up? And is that your kid? You're still taking care of those deer I hope; the antlers are very useful in making good medicine."

"Yes, milady," Shikamaru's father replied.

Shikamaru whispered, "Who's this bossy lady?"

Sara replied, "Lady Tsunade, she's the new Hokage."

"You're kidding, right?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto chimed in, "Nope! But we gotta get going, well be seeing ya!"

"Uh…right!" Shikamaru said, waving at their retreating backs. Shikamaru suddenly shouted, "Hey! Sara! The elders wanted to see you in the ninja registration room when you're done with whatever you're doing!"

Sara gave him a confused look but said, "Right!"

At the hospital, Tsunade made her way into Sasuke's room first, "I'm coming in."

Sakura looked at her, startled, "You're-!"

Naruto said, "Sakura! Everything's going to be okay now!"

Sakura smiled at Naruto and looked at Sara. Sara smiled at her. Sakura bowed her head and said to Tsunade, "Guy told me. Please…please help Sasuke!"

"Of course, don't worry," Tsunade said as she placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead. Tsunade moved towards the door and said over her shoulder, "He'll wake up soon…" Naruto stayed in the room as Sara followed Tsunade to Kakashi's room. Tsuande paused in front of the door and said, "Wait out here until I call you." Sara nodded reluctantly and leaned against the wall and lowered her headband over her left eye, _he doesn't need to have a heart attack right away…_

Tsuande healed Kakashi and said as soon as he looked halfway awake, "Being beaten by a couple of punks…I thought you were better than that!"

Kakashi said, "Sorry to disappoint you…"

Sara was listening as she heard Tsunade's muffled voice and a faint reply from Kakashi. Tsunade soon opened the door and said, "Come in."

Sara walked into the room and stared at Kakashi, who seemed half with it. She didn't know what came over her as she ran forward and tackled him with a hug. Kakashi didn't move, but she didn't care. She felt stupid as tears stung the corners of her eyes, she whispered, "I missed you so much!"

Tsunade watched as Sara cried into Kakashi's chest, _are you as heartless as ever, Kakashi? Do you not return her affection?_

Tsunade turned to leave to follow Guy who was waiting eagerly in the hallway for her to come and see his student. She stopped her hand on the doorknob as she heard Kakashi say, "I missed you too…" She turned her head to look over her shoulder and smiled as she saw Kakashi embracing Sara. Kakashi tilted Sara's chin up and asked, "What's with your headband?"

"I'm making a fashion statement!" Sara said, as she cuddled against him. Tsunade left the room, deciding that she shouldn't intrude on the pair any longer.

Kakashi said to Sara, once the door had closed, "I highly doubt that you're making a fashion statement, but I'll buy it for now."

Sara smiled up at him as she continued to cuddle. As Kakashi laughed and hugged her a little harder, she said, "Oh yeah! Shikamaru said the elders wanted to see me in the ninja registration room…but I should really see how Sasuke is doing…"

Kakashi said, "Let's not keep them waiting…" He stood up and walked over to the closest, where his vest was hanging. He quickly put it on and herded her out the door.

"Shikamaru said the elders wanted to see ME!" Sara said, trying to get Kakashi to go home and rest some more.

Kakashi continued to smile, "I have a feeling they won't object to my presence."

Once they were in the ninja registration room, the female elder said, "From what we saw of the reports handed in by Chûnin who were watching the exam, strictly to judge it, it seems they all believed that you should pass."

The male elder handed her a chûnin vest and said, "Congratulations."

Sara accepted the vest with a heavy heart, _I don't deserve this vest, I didn't do anything spectacular or anything like Naruto or…Sasuke…_

Kakashi once again herded her outside. Once they were away from the Mansion, Kakashi beamed down at her, "Congratulations! I'm very proud of you!"

Sara looked away from him as she said, "I don't think…"

"Obviously you did something that impressed the other chûnin or they wouldn't have given you that vest, now put it on," Kakashi said sternly.

Sara sighed, "I really don't-!"

"It is a mark that you are considered an adult ninja, only until you reach the special jônin or jônin rank are you able to choose whether or not you want to wear it," Kakashi said sternly, once again.

Sara grumbled as she zipped up her new vest, "I can see how you might have been all about rules and regulations back in your youth."

Kakashi looked at her with a curious expression, before he asked, "May I see that journal you received from the Third?"

"Why?" She asked, thinking that was a random change of subject.

"Something's been bothering me for awhile and I just wanted to see if my suspicions were well founded," Kakashi answered.

Sara shrugged and tossed the book to him, and was shocked when a picture fell out of it. _How many times have I thrown that thing around and it chooses now to drop something!_

Kakashi stooped down and picked up the picture, his eyes widened and he flipped, to what Sara assumed was probably the last person to enter any entry in the book. Kakashi suddenly looked very thoughtful as he began to pace as he muttered, "Sitka…Sitka…where have I heard that name before?"

Sara answered, "Sitka Hatake? He was an Anbu Black Op, he was also known as the Striking Shadow of the Hidden Leaf Village…why?"

"Well…" Kakashi said searching for the right words to use. He decided to put it bluntly, "It seems that he was your father…" Sara nearly tackled Kakashi as she snatched the journal away from him and stared at the page, _he's the last person to enter anything in here! Could he really be my father? _She looked up at Kakashi who didn't look nearly as thrilled as she felt. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

Kakashi replied, "I know what branch of my clan your father came from, and I can imagine that they weren't probably happy about him marrying an Uchiha, since your mother said she was one in her letter to you." Sara nodded, not quite following. Kakashi sighed, "To put it simply, there are some people in my…our clan that would prefer to see you dead, since they still hold a grudge against the Uchiha."

"I think you need to elaborate more," Sara said.

Kakashi explained, "At one point in time, some of the Hatake clan were on terrible terms with the Uchiha, and vice versa. If your father married an Uchiha, well…some of his side would prefer that you were dead or didn't exist." Sara noticed that Kakashi still looked uneasy. Before she could ask him a different question he continued, "And then there are others in the village who don't think two ninjas from different clans should marry, they would call you a half-breed."

"I'm not worried," Sara said, hoping to cheer him up.

Kakashi managed to give her a weak smile as he said, "But I am…" He changed the subject, "Go see how Sasuke is doing, and we'll talk later, okay?"

"Sure," Sara said as she walked towards the hospital while Kakashi headed home. She thought happily, _I now know who my father was, and I know my mother was an Uchiha…but why is Master Kakashi so worried? If what he said was true, wouldn't my father's side of the family tried to have killed me already?_

Sara entered the hospital and nearly ran into Naruto. Naruto turned around and gaped at her. When he finally recovered he said, "When did you get that? Scratch that, when did you become a chûnin?"

Sara said, embarrassed, "Just today, the elders said that I passed the exam…I don't really think I deserve this vest though."

Naruto tried to hide his emotions, he didn't like the one that had started to rear its ugly head. _Am I…jealous of Bright Eyes?_

Sara said, trying to ignore the look that had entered Naruto's eyes, "Let's go see how Sasuke's doing."

Meanwhile, back at Kakashi's house, Kakashi was getting ready to rest a bit more, when he heard a tapping noise on his window. He looked at it to see a small bird tapping it. _A mission already, huh?_

As Sara and Naruto entered Sasuke's hospital room, Sara quickly assessed the situation. _Apple slices are lying on the floor and Sakura looks hurt…this isn't going to be a happy little squad reunion!_

Sasuke noticed both of them, but he turned his most ferocious gaze on Naruto.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked. "Wh-why are you staring at me like that?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said quietly.

"What?" Naruto couldn't help asking.

"Fight me!" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked bewildered, "You're still recovering. What're you talking about?"

Sasuke's Sharingan activated as he said, "Shut up and fight me!"

Sara glared and her own Kekkai Genkai activated, _I don't like where this is going!_

"You think you saved me?" Sasuke spat, "I don't care if she's the Fifth Hokage, you shouldn't have let her."

"What?" Naruto snapped.

Sakura said, looking flustered, "Sasuke…what's going on? Say something, Naruto! This isn't…"

"The timing couldn't be better!" Naruto said, "I want to fight you too."

"Naruto!" Sara shouted, but before she could continue, Naruto rounded on her.

"Just because you wear that vest doesn't mean you can boss me around!" Naruto shouted.

Sara was slightly taken aback, as Sasuke led Naruto out of the room, they were followed closely by Sakura. Sara shook off any misgivings she had about what Naruto had said and followed them. Sasuke led Naruto up to the roof and stood facing him, ready for battle.

Naruto laughed. Sasuke asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny," Naruto replied. "I'm just happy. To think I can finally beat you!"

Sasuke practically growled, "What'd you say? Sounds like something a loser would say!"

Sara eyed them both as they continued to talk, her Devil's Eyes up still, _if things get out of hand, I'll have to interfere…but for now I'll let them both blow off some steam…_

Sasuke and Naruto both lunged at each other, each planning on throwing a punch. The words that had been exchanged between the pair had obviously been painful. Sasuke and Naruto each blocked the other's punch and they leapt apart.

Naruto quickly made a hand sign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

At least one hundred clones surrounded Sasuke, and all of them charged forward. Sasuke maneuvered himself quickly around and up into the air, and made the sign of the tiger. _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ The clones were quickly destroyed apart from one that was helping Naruto to perform the Rasengan. Sasuke, quickly activated his Chidori.

Sara was too stunned to move, _both of those moves could kill the other!_

Sakura said, as Sara was lost in her thoughts, "Stop…both of you…STOP!" She shouted as she ran forward.

_Shit!_ Sara thought as Sakura placed herself between Naruto and Sasuke. Sara teleported in front of her, and shoved her aside, her eyes blazing, ready for either of the blows to strike her._ I won't let you harm our comrade!_

She was amazed when Kakashi appeared directly in front of her and Sakura, who had fallen onto her behind. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's wrists and flung them into the two water containers that were atop the roof. They hit the containers with resounding thuds.

Kakashi was furious, _those two *&%^%$! What were they thinking? They could have killed Sakura! And Sara! What was she thinking? Throwing herself into the path of two deadly jutsu!_ Kakashi realized how stupid these last two thoughts sounded and focused on calming himself down before he spoke. _Naruto was using the Rasengan…did Jiraiya teach him that?_ "What are you two doing up here? That was a little much for just a fight. What's wrong with you two?"

Naruto pulled his hand away from the water container to reveal a trickle of water coming out of it, while Sasuke had to rip his arm away from his water container, and water gushed from it. Sasuke smiled in satisfaction when he saw the difference in the power of their attacks.

Kakashi teleported to the top of the water container, leaving Sara to deal with a distraught Sakura.

Sakura began to cry and sniffed, "Kakashi-sensei…"

Sara tried to act comforting, "Hey! Sakura! Sasuke and Naruto…" She turned as Naruto approached them.

He said to Sakura, "Next time, don't interfere." Sakura looked as if someone had struck her.

"That was uncalled for!" Sara said turning around fully to face him.

Naruto taunted, "And what is the great chûnin going to do about it?"

"Is that what this was about? My stupid vest?" Sara snapped.

"You even said that you didn't think that you deserved it!" Naruto shouted, "Why is it that you did nothing and yet you got a vest?"

Sara was trying to control her anger, her fingernails were digging into her palm, "I'm not the one who decides who passes and who doesn't."

"Good thing," Naruto said. "Next time don't get in my way!" He turned on his heel and left.

Sakura asked in a scared voice, "Sara…?"

Kakashi landed beside Sakura, and heard her question and he saw Sara's livid expression, "Sara? What's wrong?" He turned to Sakura, "Everything's going to be fine!"

Sara gave him a look of contempt, before she leaped over the fence on the roof and down into the streets below. As she walked, her mind was racing, _how could this happen? Naruto and I have been friends for years and he's going to let this stupid, little thing break it? And Master Kakashi…he's blind…Nothing's fine!_

She turned as she heard Kakashi call out her name, she stopped and waited for him to catch up, "Hey! What was all that about up there?"

"Nothing," Sara said, realizing with a jolt, that her guardian was hoping his words to Sakura had been true. "Don't worry about me!" Sara said forcing a smile onto her face.

Kakashi smiled at her and place his hand on her cheek, "I worry about you because I'm your guardian." He yanked her headband off her head, and stared in horror at her scar. He stuttered, "Wh-when….h-how…?"

"Master Kakashi, it's fine," Sara said, gazing into his horrified expression. "Itachi…"

"Itachi!" Kakashi shouted, his voice now laced with rage. "He did that to you?"

"Yeah," Sara said, cowering before Kakashi's wrath. "He said he could make it…"

"I don't need to hear anymore," Kakashi said as he gently touched the bottom of her scar with this thumb. "I just wish that this didn't happen…"

"It's not so bad," Sara said. "I can still see."

Kakashi sighed in relief and laughed, "I was afraid that you couldn't…" He suddenly looked serious, "How is Shikamaru going to react to that?"

"Don't know," Sara said simply. "He probably won't even notice."

Kakashi practically snarled, "If he doesn't like you just because of it…!"

"I know!" Sara said quickly, before her guardian could work himself into another rage. "I know…"

He smiled at her, and pulled her against his side, "I'm going to go talk to Sasuke and then I have to head out on a mission."

"Already?" Sara asked incredulously, "But you just-!"

Kakashi interrupted her, "Our village is short on ninja so, since I'm back to my full health, I have to do missions." He began to walk away, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Sara said as she turned to walk home.

Kakashi turned his head and watched Sara walk home. He sighed, _now, as promised, I have to talk to Sasuke…_ He teleported; Kakashi found Sasuke sitting in a tree and wrapped some thin wire around him to keep him from running away.

"What's all this about?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi answered, "If I didn't do this, you'd run. You must admit, you're not the type to take a lecture willingly." Sasuke struggled, futilely against the wires. "Sasuke, forget about getting revenge…" Sasuke glared at him. "Although," Kakashi added absentmindedly. "In my line of work, I've seen a lot of kids like you. The fate of those who speak of revenge is never good… It's quite tragic actually. You'll only end up hurting yourself more. Even if your revenge is a success all that'll come of it is emptiness."

Sasuke shouted angrily, "What do you know about it? You think you're a genius?"

"Calm down," Kakashi said.

Sasuke got an evil glint in his eyes, "I could kill the person most precious to you, then you'd know just how wrong you are about me."

Kakashi laughed, startling Sasuke, "You are not in the same league as Sara. And if you weren't planning on her, then you're out of luck, since everyone else who was precious to me are dead. I've lived longer than you and I know the pain of losing somebody…more than I'd like to. But! Neither you nor I can be called lucky…that's for sure. But we're not the most unfortunate either." Sasuke looked at him incredulously. "You and I have both found precious friends, haven't we?" Sasuke lowered his head, lost in thought, "You realize it after you lose them…Chidori was a power I gave you because you found something important. That power is not to be aimed at a friend or used for revenge. You ought to know what that power should be used for. Think about whether what I said hit the mark or not," Kakashi teleported to the entrance of the village to start his assignment.

…**An Interesting Dream…**

Sara yawned and glanced at the clock, _it's only six o'clock and I'm this tired… Maybe I just feel tired because I've got nothing to do and Master Kakashi isn't here._ Her thoughts drifted to the events that had occurred that afternoon and slammed her fist on the kitchen table, _damn that Naruto! My day was going pretty well until he decided to be jealous of a stupid vest! _She pulled out the journal from her pouch and flipped to the page where she had placed her father's photograph, _at least I know who my father was now… I wonder what happened to him?_ She glanced at the clock again, _I guess I'll go to bed, it's not like I have anything else to do…_

Sara changed into her pajamas and lay down, falling, instantly asleep.

_**Sara sighed as she found herself in the white mist again, she looked around expectantly for Obito. When he didn't appear right away she called out, **__"Obito?"__** She continued to look around and was startled when a man with silver hair, a scar on his throat, and a scar under his right eye. Sara couldn't quite place where she'd seen him before.**_

_"I'm sorry,"__** Sara said cautiously. **__"I feel like I should know you from somewhere…"_

_**The man looked a little affronted, but his expression soon changed to one of a parent who couldn't believe their child was being so silly.**_

_**As that expression crossed the man's face, Sara said in disbelief, **__"Dad?"_

_**Her father nodded and she bolted forward and tackled him with a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as he kissed the top of her head. He pulled away and held her at arms length and looked her up and down, smiling all the while.**_

_**Sara couldn't help asking, **__"Can't you make yourself younger, like Obito, so you can talk?"_

_**Her father whacked himself in the head, and Sara assumed that he had completely forgotten that he could do that. In a blinding flash her father stood before her, younger then she had expected him to be, **__he can't be younger then eighteen!_

_**As if he read her mind, her father said, **__"Yes, I lost my voice box at a young age, this is how I looked when I was eighteen."__** She looked more closely at him, he did not have either of his scars, and she had to admit, her father had been good looking.**_

_**Her father pulled her into a hug again and he whispered, **__"I'm sorry you never got the chance to know me, and I'm sorry I didn't appear to you sooner…but…you had to figure out who I was before I dared to show myself…" _

_**Sara asked, cautiously, **__"Um…Dad…how did you well…you know…"_

_"Die?"__** He supplied.**_

_"Well…yeah…"__** Sara said embarrassed.**_

_**Her father smiled at her, **__"It's natural that you would want to know that…Let's see…" __**He looked very thoughtful, **__"I guess I'll just tell you how I died instead of showing it too you, that would take too long…" __**He smiled at her. **__"First, you should know your mother's name, her name was Selene Uchiha, and she was very beautiful." __**He looked her over, **__"Her eyes were a bit darker than yours, and her hair was black and very long, and she had a very quick temper and I usually received the brunt of it." __**He sighed, **__"It's a shame she died that night as well…" __**He noticed Sara's look, **__"No, Sara, she will not come to you in your dreams, she chose to move on… Anyway, on September 9__th__, your mother went into labor, she stayed at home only because she was too damn stubborn to go to the hospital,"_ _**Sara noticed her father's eyes showed how much he had loved Selene. **__"As she was giving birth to you, some enemy shinobi came, I don't remember what village they were from, but they stabbed me in the heart right away, knowing that I was The Striking Shadow of the Hidden Leaf Village." __**Sara expected her father's tale to end but it didn't. **__"You may not have read this, but I was VERY well known for having extreme willpower…but I'm not sure if that was what kept my heart beating…for all I know, it was in my genetics…" _

_**Sara asked, utterly confused, **__"What do you mean by it was in your genetics?"_

_"Well," __**Her father looked thoughtful. **__"My branch of the Hatake clan was so…for lack of a better term…inbred, that we all began to have unique Kekkai Genkai that were recessive traits, one of my younger brothers had one of those… No, I won't tell you his name! Back to the story…" __**Sara tried to contain her laughter, and barely succeeded. **__"Whatever the reason, the enemy shinobi didn't expect me to still be standing. I used that to my advantage and killed them all… I couldn't let them harm either of you… Well, your mother, being the way she was had somehow managed to give birth to you in that entire mess and had the strength to make sure you were as healthy as she could tell, not being a medic, and had wrapped you in a blanket…" __**He laughed half-heartedly, **__"The look in her eyes when she realized I was dying…she placed you in my arms and I only held you for a few seconds before I had to hand you back to her…I blacked out and that's that…"_

_"Dad," __**Sara asked looking up at him. **__"What were you going to name me?"_

_"Ironically, we were going to name you Sara. It was pure luck that Kakashi picked that name for you," __**Her father said, his eyes beaming down at her. **__"Speaking of Kakashi, I don't want you to dwell on me or that journal. I'm not in the world you live in; I'm in the world of the dead, or not even! Do you understand me? Do not ignore Kakashi; he needs you as much as you need him…" __**Sara nodded, hearing the resentment and pain in her father's voice. **__He wishes that he didn't have to say that…_

_"Dad," __**Sara began. **__"I'm always going to love Master Kakashi, because he raised me and he understands me…and the loneliness I've felt… But I'm always going to have a place for you and mom…especially now that I know how much you both cared about me."_

_"No…" __**Her father said, startling her, **__"You don't know how much we loved you, even before you were born… Selene and I were ready to be parents, we were ready to get out of the Anbus and ready to raise a child…"_

_**Sara went up to him and hugged him, **__"You're right…I don't know how much you loved me, but I'm definitely getting an idea of how much you did."_

_**Her father smiled down at her, **__"It's getting late; I'm going to leave you for now, so you can sleep peacefully. I'll see you another night, so you can learn some more about your mother and I…" __**He kissed her forehead, **__"Goodnight, my beautiful daughter…"_

Sara slept peacefully the rest of that night…

**The Retrieval Squad**

Morning came all too soon as Sara awoke to someone knocking on the front door. She walked down the stairs groggily and opened the front door to find Shikamaru, covering his head with his arms, as if he expected to be punched.

Sara knew exactly who he had been expecting to answer the door, "He's not here, Shikamaru. Master Kakashi is out on a mission, what's up?"

Shikamaru sighed in relief, but his expression turned to that of extreme seriousness, "Bad news…Sasuke's gone to join Orochimaru, and I'm supposed to form a squad to-!

"Be back in a flash!" Sara shouted from the top of the stairs that she had teleported up. She quickly threw on all her clothes, including her Chûnin vest. As she dashed down the stairs she thought, _this can't be happening! Sasuke wouldn't go with that Orochimaru guy…would he?_

As Sara locked the door behind her, she asked Shikamaru, "Who else have you got in mind for this squad?"

"Well, first I only have a little less then a half hour to form the squad that I think is necessary, however it was recommended that I take Naruto…And I'm going to ask Choji…what's that look for?" Shikamaru look at her, concerned.

"It's nothing," Sara said as they dashed towards the village. "Naruto and I aren't on the best terms at the moment."

"Never thought I'd hear that," Shikamaru muttered. "I was also thinking Shino would be a good addition to the squad."

"Sounds good," Sara said, smiling.

Shikamaru glanced at her vest, "You made Chûnin too?"

"Yeah, and that's why Naruto and I are on unstable ground," Sara murmured.

Shikamaru looked confounded, "You mean he's mad at you because you made Chûnin and he didn't? That's stupid!"

"I know," Sara grumbled. "I'll wait outside while you recruit him." Sara said as she leaned against a wall. They had arrived at Naruto's home.

Shikamaru nodded and walked up the stairs, _man…I really hope Naruto can get along with Sara for this mission…_ He knocked on Naruto's door.

Naruto opened the door wearing his nightcap and pajamas. After Shikamaru had explained what happened, he shouted, "Whaaat? You're kidding me!"

Shikamaru wondered, _why him?_

Naruto shook with anger, _that moron! _"Wait just a minute!" Naruto shouted as he charged back into his room, "I'll just change quickly!"

As Naruto followed Shikamaru down the stairs he spotted Sara and he glared, "Couldn't you have picked a more exceptional team member?"

Before Sara could tear Naruto apart, Shikamaru snapped, "I'm lucky I found another chûnin and unlike you, I'm not about to complain about who's on the squad, as long as I know that they'll help get Sasuke back!"

Naruto said, "I'm not sure she won't let Sasuke go…"

Shikamaru made a mad grab at Sara's jacket sleeve and managed to catch it before she could get very far.

Sara shouted, "I'm just as determined to get Sasuke back as you are you-!" Sara couldn't think of any words that would describe Naruto and his behavior. She grumbled, "Let's just find the other people we want on the squad."

Shikamaru nodded and released her sleeve, as he led the way to Choji's. Shikamaru explained to Choji what was going on and finished off by saying, "Okay, Choji. Gear up pronto, and be at the front gate in ten minutes." Choji nodded groggily and closed the door behind him.

Naruto exclaimed, once the door was closed, "I thought you said on the way here that you had some excellent genin in mind! I thought you meant Shino!"

Shikamaru said, "Choji's been my teammate for ages. He's the best for any team…" He whispered, "You used to be the same way with Sara."

Before Naruto could make a retort a puppy barked, and Kiba said as they turned to face him, "Shino's off on a special mission with his father. Catching that early stroll is beginning to pay off…"

They all turned around to face the other way as Lee said, "I couldn't help overhearing. It sounds like you can use some help, and I think I have the perfect person in mind."

Ten minutes later, at the front gates, Shikamaru had managed to assemble a six person team consisting of: himself, Naruto, Choji, Neji, Kiba, and Sara.

Naruto shouted, ready to go, "On your marks, get set…! Follow me!"

No one moved except Shikamaru, "Naruto, look…I'm the leader of the squad. I mean it's a drag and all but…"

Naruto interrupted, "You sure you can handle it? Some how I have my doubts…" He pointedly looked at Sara.

Before either, Shikamaru or Sara could reply, Kiba said, "Like you being the leader would be helpful? Still…being ordered around by someone whose heart clearly isn't in it bothers me too."

Shikamaru was perfectly calm as he grabbed Sara's shoulder, restraining her. He glanced at her, his look saying, "it doesn't matter".

Choji said, glaring at Naruto and Kiba, "Look! Shikamaru is a chûnin already! You have to recognize his authority. If the top brass sees him as someone who can lead, it's not our place to question it."

"Fine," Neji stated. "So detail us some plan or strategy that shows us what they see in you. From what I understand, we're facing a likely ambush."

Shikamaru released his grip on Sara's shoulder and turned to face Neji, "Since we're the pursuer. That means it's easier for the enemy to anticipate us. We need a party formation that can instantly react to an assault." He shot a glare at Kiba and Naruto, "If you ignore me and start acting on your own…we'll all die." Kiba and Akamaru had the decency to look ashamed, Naruto merely looked insulted. "We'll go out single-file. First, the most important forward guard will be…you, Kiba." Kiba was startled. "You spent all year wandering the Land of Fire with Akamaru, so if anyone knows the terrain better, it's you. Plus, given your acute sense of smell, we can track Sasuke by scent. You can even detect and disarm booby traps, where the enemy has touched them. Also, a single-file formation is vulnerable to frontal attack, your pairing with Akamaru makes you doubly effective. And then I, platoon leader, come next. Whatever the situation, I can respond by ordering Kiba directly from behind, meanwhile I can use hand signals to communicate with the rest of you."

He turned to Naruto, "The third is you, Naruto. You've got the best initiative, so you're best placed at the heart. You can support either the front or back, as needed. You're the hinge of our backup, especially given your Shadow Clones."

"Choji," Shikamaru said turning to him, "You're fourth. You don't have speed, but you have great striking power. Once Kiba, Naruto, and I launch a surprise attack, you take the stage and clobber the enemy with a fatal blow. In other words, your job is the follow up strike."

He turned to face Neji, "You bring up our rear guard, Neji. This is the second toughest job. With you Byakugan, you can ensure that our squad has no blind spots."

He finally turned to face Sara, "I'm giving you the hardest job of all…" Sara looked a little nervous. "You're to trail quite a distance back behind us and…"

Sara laughed, "Bring in a surprise if you guys are caught in a mess, right?"

"No," Shikamaru said in a serious tone. "If, for some reason, we're caught, you're to go on ahead and get Sasuke. You are not to stop. You have to leave us behind if necessary."

Sara stared at him, horrified, _I can't do that! I can't leave my teammates behind, why is he giving me this job?_

Shikamaru smiled at her, "I know you'll have to make split second decisions, and I know you'll make the right choices as the mission unfolds."

Sara sighed; _he has more faith in me than I do…_

Shikamaru looked at everyone, "I need to see all of the ninja tools you have on you. It'll only take three minutes."

Three minutes later, "Any questions?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone stared at him, willing him to go on. "If you're all with me so far, let me tell you the most important thing. It's not that Sasuke is my best friend… I don't even like him really…" He got some startled looks from Neji, Choji, Kiba, and Naruto. "But like us, Sasuke is a Leaf Village ninja. He is our comrade! Therefore, I will stake my life to rescue him. That's the Leaf Village way… Beyond that, even I can't complain, when all of your live have been entrusted to me."

Kiba laughed, "Now you're starting to sound like a chûnin.

Shikamaru said, "All right, let's get moving."

"Wait!" They all turned around to see Sakura standing next to Lee.

Naruto and Sara said in unison, "Sakura?" They then proceeded to glare at each other for a second, before turning their attention back to Sakura.

"Lady Hokage told me what happened," Shikamaru said. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you on this mission… Even you couldn't persuade Sasuke, right?" Naruto and Sara were startled to hear this. "Our only recourse is to persuade him with force… Sakura…your role has ended."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as Naruto said, "Sakura, does that mean you…?"

Sakura began to shake as her tears spilled down her cheeks, "Naruto, this is my wish of a lifetime…please…please bring Sasuke back…" Naruto was startled. "I couldn't do it…I-I couldn't stop him! So now…now the only person who can…stop him…save him…is you…Naruto."

Sara sighed, _why is it that she always turns to the guys for help and not the other girl member of her squad?_

Naruto looked a little sad for a moment before he smiled at her, "You sure do care about Sasuke… I know what you're going through now. I know all too well…"

Sakura hugged herself as she sobbed, "Naruto…thank you…"

Naruto gave her the thumbs up, "It's okay. I'll bring Sasuke back! That's my **promise** of a lifetime!"

Kiba said, half joking, "Hey, Naruto! Are you sure you want to make such big promises?"

"I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way!" Naruto said grinning. He punched the air, "All right! Let's get on with it!"

Shikamaru sighed, and said, "We've lost some time, so we'd better get moving."

Naruto looked a little put off as he said, "Yeah."

Sara was practically tap dancing in place, her Devil's Eyes up, as she watched her comrades move out, while she had to wait for them to get at least a mile head start. _Please be careful guys…_

**Blood Faces Off!**

Sara kept on eye on her teammates using her Devil's Eyes as she began to slowly follow them, keeping a mile between them. Suddenly, a large hemi-sphere of soil rose up and surrounded them, and she was still keeping a mile behind them. _What the-? I hope they're okay…_ As she finally came on top of the mound of soil, she waited, hiding behind a tree…_if they don't get out of there in five minutes…I'll leave them behind as Shikamaru ordered…_

After three minutes, all of them emerged, as the soil around them collapsed. She focused on the guy in front of them as he said, "That's pretty good, kids."

Naruto and Kiba got into offensive positions. Kiba said, "Now that we're out, we've got the upper hand!"

"Let me at him!" Naruto shouted.

"Hold it!" Neji snapped. "It's risky to fight him head-on right now. We may have the advantage in numbers, but he drained our chakra. He can draw out this battle longer than we can fight it. If we take too long, Sasuke will cross the border. And if that happens, our power will be useless on its own."

"So what're we supposed to do?" Naruto shouted, exasperated.

Kiba practically snarled, "We broke his barrier… We can beat him!"

Sara continued to watch, resisting the urge to leap in and help her comrades.

The guy in front of them said, "Wrong! You're my meal, is what you are! Well, more like an appetizer, but anyway." He made a hand sign.

Shikamaru shouted, "Look out, guys! We're in for something big!"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Kiba, along with Akamaru, were all thrown back. As they all stood up, they were looking around wildly for their opponent. Kiba sniffed the air and shouted as he whipped around, "Behind you!"

Their opponent held a huge chunk of the earth over his head.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto shouted.

_You guys have to get out of there!_ Sara silently shouted.

Choji made a hand-sign as their enemy threw the large pile of earth at them. He rolled forward with his Human Boulder technique, destroying the projectile. He charged on towards their enemy, who managed to catch him, and stopped his rolling.

Their enemy kicked Choji up into the air, like a soccer ball, and sent him flying with a shoulder slam. Choji skidded to a halt.

Naruto, Kiba, and Neji, all prepared to engage the enemy, but Shikamaru said, "Guys! Hold it! We're running out of time. Let's split into two groups… At this rate, we won't be able to catch Sasuke." He added silently, _and Sara isn't about to go ahead of us, if she thinks we're all in danger…_ "Neji, I'm making you in charge of the second group. You take Kiba and Choji, and track Sasuke. As for this guy…Naruto and I will manage."

Their opponent said, "The Shadow Possession Jutsu again? It's a useless technique. It's no better than a cheap stage trick. And you're the squad leader? Do you honestly think splitting up puts you in a better position? Having an imbecile for a leader sure makes things tough for his subordinates." Choji stirred, from where he was lying. "Well, scumbags, given the shadow-loving, depressing, moron you work under…I'll be nice and kill you before you even notice what you're suffering."

Sara began to pull out a kunai knife, but stopped as she glanced at Choji, who was rising to his feet, a look of pure fury on his face.

Naruto shouted, unaware of Choji, "You pig! Shut your mouth! I'll kick your…"

"He's mine!" Choji shouted, causing Naruto to turn around. "I'll take him!"

"Choji…" Shikamaru said, startled.

Choji pulled out a pouch and held it out to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, divide these military rations pills and raise your chakra."

"Wait, Choji, you…" Shikamaru said, bewildered. "You don't mean…"

Choji smiled at him, "Yeah, exactly. I've got my special reserve…"

Sara wanted to tell Choji to go on ahead, and she'd take care of the idiot who had insulted Shikamaru. _But, Shikamaru, the leader, said I have to stay behind them, until I deem it necessary to pull on ahead of them…_

Sara watched as Shikamaru reluctantly handed out all of the military ration pills, and left Choji behind. Sara reluctantly followed them shortly after, as Choji charged the enemy. She smiled every now and then as she kept a half mile distance between herself and the others, she stopped when they stopped, as they marked several trees, leaving arrows, so Choji would follow them when he defeated his opponent.

As they proceeded onward, Sara soon had to dodge around, Neji and Kiba's fight. As she passed Kiba, she wondered, having lost sight of Shikamaru and Naruto, _where on earth could those two have disappeared-! Holy *^%%*)#! _She came to an immediate halt, as she saw, what she could only describe as three massive corpses, standing behind a red-haired girl, with a bandanna over her head. She darted behind a tree and peeked out cautiously as the girl began to play a flute. The massive corpses moved. _Not good!_ Shikamaru dodged the three corpses and hid behind…her tree.

Shikamaru stared at her, dumb-founded at first, he then whispered angrily, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be following Naruto!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Sara snapped, "I need to figure out a way to get past the three stooges first!" She gestured at the corpses.

Shikamaru looked at her and said, "Give them a wide berth…you'll lose some time, but I'm sure you'll be able to pick up Naruto's trail, or at least see him with those eyes of yours."

Sara sighed, "Right." Shikamaru leapt out from behind the tree and began to talk, as Sara slipped away, unnoticed.

She quickly slit her thumb with a kunai knife, once she was a good distance away from the three corpses and summoned Smokey. She said, "Track Nar…Sasuke!" Smokey nodded and began to run, his nose in the air as he led the way.

After a few minutes, Smokey stopped abruptly and whined. Sara looked up and stared in awe at the field of bones that seemed to span for quite a ways.

She glanced at the Beagle, "We'll have to go around, that's all." Smokey woofed in response and began to run, full sprint.

Several minutes later, they were running as fast as they could towards the Final Valley.

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Leaf Village, Kakashi had just gotten back from his mission and was reporting to Lady Hokage. She soon explained the situation to him.

"What?" He shouted. "You sent rookies after Sasuke?"

"I had no choice," Tsunade said, as Kakashi placed one hand on her desk as he slumped forward. "I did all I could to give them a decent chance of success." Kakashi pushed himself away from her desk, and headed towards the door. "Now hold on! You've already got your next mission."

"Yeah, well, I'll be back," Kakashi said, trying to rein in his temper.

Once he was at the village gates he summoned his entire pack of ninja hounds. He said to them, "Scatter like the wind. Locate the scents of Naruto and Sasuke. The moment you're sure you've traced them, call out. I'll be there… Now…scatter!" His dogs leapt away. He thought of Sasuke and Naruto's fight the previous day, _I was naïve. They…they really could kill each other…_ A howl split the air. _Good!_ He headed towards the howl, _please let me make it in time._

Sara bolted towards the Final Valley, and allowed Smokey to leave. _I have to help Naruto! I know he's facing Sasuke!_ She looked up at the sky as it began to pour. She spotted Naruto lying on the ground and stared at him, _Naruto…_ Her gaze drifted to a silhouette that was retreating into the shadows of a tunnel. Rage reared up inside her as she hollered, "SASUKE!" The silhouette began to run. Sara sprinted after him and smiled in satisfaction as she blocked his path to the border. "You won't get past me!" She spat.

Sasuke said, "I have a dream too, Sara!"

Sara stood frozen to the spot as Sasuke maneuvered around her, _how many times have I said that to Naruto…? How many times has Sasuke heard me say that…? But…this dream I can't let him pursue. _She turned around and charged after Sasuke, unaware that she had also crossed the border. "Sasuke!" She shouted. Sasuke whipped around, obviously startled by her chasing him. "I'll drag you back if I have to!"

Sasuke snorted, and Sara watched in horror as his skin darkened, and his hair grew longer as it lightened in color, and hand-like wings sprouted from his back. _What the hell is this? _"You want a fight?" Sasuke shouted as he activated his Chidori. "Then you got one!"

As he charged, Sara activated her Chidori, and charged him too. Both of their Chidoris collided, burning their arms as they both were sent backwards. Sara recovered first and charged him, using a Chidori on her other arm. Sasuke's eyes glinted as he anticipated where she was going to strike with his Sharingan. At the last minute, he whipped out a kunai and threw it at her.

Sara dodged to the side, but the kunai found its mark in her shoulder. She grunted in pain, and pulled it out and threw it right back at him. Sasuke threw two more, each finding their mark. One in her lower left arm, and the other on her right thigh; she closed her eyes for a minute as the pain shot through her. When she opened her eyes, Sasuke had disappeared. _Where did he-!_

She cried out in pain as she felt something rip through her side, she glanced down, and saw that Sasuke had managed to hit her right side, and she assumed that he had grazed her liver.

He confirmed her suspicions as he stabbed a kunai into her right shoulder blade as he pulled his arm away from her side, saying, "I just hit your liver. You're not going to make it back to the village!" He turned around and used his grotesque wings to fly as far away from her as possible.

Sara coughed up blood and watched his progress, one thought going through her mind, _he can't go to Orochimaru… He can't go to Orochimaru…_ She willed her injured leg to take a step forward, followed by the other one. Soon, she was somehow running to try and catch Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder as he landed and stared incredulously at Sara, _how can she keep going? She's obviously still bleeding! What the hell is going on?_ He took to the air once more.

Sara was ready to continue onward, but Phoenix screeched, _what are you thinking? You need to get back to the village so they can fix you up!_

_Sasuke…_Sara tried to argue.

_Forget that dingbat! He just tried to kill you, and he still may succeed if you don't get back to the village!_ Phoenix snapped.

Sara slowly turned around, _suddenly, it doesn't seem like that easy of a task…to get back I mean…and I crossed the border…I'm technically a rogue…just like Sasuke…_

_Tsunade will understand…now…MOVE!_

With encouragement from Phoenix, (mainly screeching) Sara managed to drag herself back to the village. She avoided going through the main gates, since she was unsure if anyone would have heard that she had crossed the border, and instead, managed to jump over the walls. She landed heavily, causing the Anbu on gate duty, to look around.

Sara pushed herself up and began to stagger towards the Memorial Stone, her mind no longer focused. The only thought in her mind was, _Master Kakashi's most likely to be at the Memorial Stone…_

She walked up to the Memorial Stone, and collapsed on top of it, her blood slowly pooling around her as she blacked out…

**Mission Failed!**

Kakashi carried Naruto into the hospital and was met by one of the medics. The medic said, as he took Naruto from Kakashi, "Good! This only leaves one member of the squad unaccounted for…"

Kakashi said, utterly bewildered, "I was informed that there were only five members to the retrieval squad!"

"There was one more," the medic said, suddenly looking uneasy. "Sara Uchiha…"

Kakashi felt his whole world come undone with those words, "Sara…Uchiha? You mean to tell me no one has found her yet!" He snapped, suddenly angry. "Has anyone even tried-!"

The medic said, "We still have people looking, don't worry, we'll find her!"

Kakashi watched as the medic carried Naruto to a nearby room. He walked over to a chair and collapsed into it. _Young one…where are you?_

Meanwhile, Asuma and Kurenai were following a trail of blood that was leading into the village. Asuma asked the Anbu on gate duty, as he examined the blood, "Hey! Did you see anything over here?"

The Anbu answered, "No, but I did hear something, I assumed it was an animal, why?"

"We're looking for a chûnin who was apart of the retrieval squad who hasn't been found yet," Kurenai replied. "We've been following a blood trail that we found just over the border, but it led us here."

Asuma motioned for Kurenai to follow him as they continued to follow the trail of blood. "Odd," Asuma said as they neared the training area that contained the Memorial Stone. "Why would she go here?"

"She probably isn't thinking clearly with all the blood she's lost," Kurenai replied.

Asuma stopped dead in his tracks as he gazed at the Memorial Stone horrified. Kurenai gazed at him quizzically and followed his gaze, she gasped, "Oh my-!"

Sara lay sprawled on the Memorial Stone; blood surrounded her and continued to fall to the lower part of the Memorial Stone, giving the look of a bloody fountain. Asuma bolted forward and sighed as he said, "Well, the bleeding's stopped and she's still breathing…" He gazed at the Memorial Stone, "She sure gave me a fright."

Kurenai said, "She's not out of the woods yet, let's get her to the hospital, now!" They both sprinted to the hospital, neither willing to try and teleport, with Sara so injured.

As they sprinted in Kakashi stood up and stared, horror stricken. "Asuma…" He said weakly.

Kurenai stopped, while Asuma kept going, "She'll be okay, Kakashi, we found her lying on the Memorial Stone… Why? We don't know…she's lost a lot of blood." Kakashi nodded and followed Asuma slowly, afraid of hearing that the medics would be unable to save her.

Shikamaru watched Asuma bolt past with a bloody mess in his arms, and he stared at the ground.

Temari, who had helped him fight off the red haired girl, said continuing their conversation, "Look at mister delicate? You call yourself a man? Grow up! This is the world of shinobi!"

Shikamaru stood up, "As squad leader…all I could do was watch…and put my trust in them. I was too naïve…inadequate for the task… This is all my fault."

"So you're afraid of getting hurt?" Temari asked, her eyes glaring at him.

Shikamaru walked out of the area she was in and around the corner, where his dad was standing. His father said, "Hey, Shikamaru! So when a girl whips her tongue you turn tail?"

"I don't have the energy for quarreling right now, okay?" Shikamaru said bitterly. "I'm not a woman."

His father said, "But you're not much of a man, either." He watched as Kakashi walked past, ignoring both of them. "Whether you're here or not, the missions will go on. And someone has to carry them out. They'll still send your friends, just under a different leader. It's the way these things work. They'll be no less likely to die then… But maybe…if you're their leader…your friends will survive. You made it back. Reflect on what happened this time, and learn from the experience. Then your next mission will be perfect. If you really care about your friends… Then instead of running away…you should set your mind to improving yourself. Isn't that the way friends behave? Milksop?"

Tsuande walked out of Choji's surgery room, "He's okay now." Shikamaru twitched. "His medication had a side effect that was eating away at his healthy cells…but I found an antidote that worked. I thank you, Shikaku. The Nara clan's sacred medicine guide helped big time. It took tremendous effort to put it together. It's the sweet fruit of your labor."

Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, said, "Thank you really!"

Shizune came out of Neji's surgery room, "Lady Tsunade! Neji Hyuga is out of the danger zone! And two more things, Kakashi Hatake brought in Naruto earlier and he's injured but his life's not in danger… But Asuma brought in Sara… and well…you should probably…" Tsunade was up instantly and running down the hall.

Tsuande called over her shoulder, "The mission failed, yet all of you have survived! I can't ask for more!"

Shikamaru had tears in his eyes as he said, "Next time…the mission will be perfect." He turned to follow Tsunade; he wanted to see if Sara would truly be okay.

Kakashi watched as Tsunade went into Sara's surgery room and he sat waiting. His eyes closed. _Please let her be okay… I can't lose her…not now…Please…not now!_

A few minutes later, Tsunade opened the door and said, "Kakashi, I need to speak with you." Kakashi stayed seated, expecting the worst as Tsunade approached him. "Relax, she'll be fine, her life's not in danger." He released a sigh of relief. "However, you need to talk to her about a surgery that I could perform on her left leg." Kakashi looked at her, his eyes hopeful. "Since I noticed her bones in that leg are hollow, almost to the extent of that like a bird's. I could perform a surgery to put it back to how it should be. But… it would be extremely painful for her when she woke up… Go and discuss it with her." Tsunade moved out of his way.

Just before Kakashi opened the door to Sara's surgery room, Tsunade said, "Do not pester her for information on what happened, I already know, and she's not in trouble."

Kakashi nodded and walked through the door. Sara smiled at him weakly, as she lay on the bed; she had no strength to sit up. He smiled back at her and sat on the edge of her bed.

Sara said, "Master Kakashi…I'm sorry…I don't want-!"

"I know. You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready. I'm just glad that you're okay," Kakashi said as he moved her bangs out of her eyes.

"How are the others?" She asked.

"They're all fine," he replied. "I need to discuss something with you…" He explained the surgery to her.

"Do it, I'm fine with it," Sara said once he had finished explaining. "If I wouldn't need to wear a brace anymore it'd be great."

"You'd still need to wear a brace," Kakashi said. "But, it would only be as a precaution instead of being a necessity."

"Okay," Sara said.

A knock sounded on the door, and Kakashi stood up and opened it. He was shocked to see Shikamaru, looking small and insignificant as he asked, "Can I see Sara?"

"Sure," Kakashi said, walking out of the door as Shikamaru stepped in looking confused.

As the door closed behind him, Shikamaru asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Sara said, a trace of her humor showing through. "But I've been worse too."

"I'm sorry, this was all my fault," Shikamaru said.

"Don't sweat it," Sara said.

"I guess I'll let Kakashi back in before he kills me," Shikamaru said smiling. "I'll see you around." He walked out the door and sighed as he faced Kakashi, the door closing behind him.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said. "This was all my fault, if it wasn't for me…"

"I would have lost two members of my squad," Kakashi said gazing down at him. "Shikamaru…let me tell you something. You're lucky all of your teammates came back alive, and on your first mission…" Kakashi got a wistful look in his eyes, "On my first mission as a jônin, I lost my best friend… You did great, Shikamaru." Kakashi walked back into Sara's room.

Shikamaru walked outside the hospital where Ino and Asuma were waiting for him, he asked, "Hey, Asuma?" Asuma looked at him, "Is it a good thing if Kakashi tells you something about his past?"

Asuma smiled, "I would think it is, but hell, what do I know?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that…"

Later that night, as Kakashi left Sara's hospital room, her surgery planned for the morning, he was surprised to see Enaki leaning against the wall outside her room. "Enaki? Why are you here?"

Enaki sighed, "Kakashi…I have to tell you something, you may not like…" Kakashi gazed at him uncertainly. Enaki looked him straight in the eye and said, "I'm Sara's uncle by blood, my last name is Hatake."

Kakashi stared at Enaki and said, "You—how?"

"If I had wanted her dead Kakashi I would have done it years ago, all those times you left her in my care, while you went on missions when you were Head Anbu, I have no desire to hurt her…" Enaki said, his eyes blazing. "I just thought I'd tell you now so I could offer any help I could give…"

Kakashi sighed in relief, "I know you wouldn't hurt her…that means Yusuke is her uncle to—E and Y! I'm not sure if I should thank you two or clobber you!" Enaki laughed. "Maybe you could help…" Enaki looked up at him, "Whenever she is released from here, maybe you can let her stay with you for a week or so. I don't think she'll willingly talk to me about Sasuke, but…maybe…maybe she'll open up to you. Plus, it'll be a good chance for her to get to know you."

Enaki smiled, "Thanks for giving me the opportunity, Kakashi. I owe you one."

"No," Kakashi said. "You owe me a lot!"

**Bonding**

Three and a half months later, Sara was finally released from the hospital, as were the others, granted, the hospital had to strap Sara to the bed when someone wasn't watching her when she had been there. Kakashi had informed her of how she would be staying with her uncle, Enaki, for the week, just so she could relax, and so she wouldn't be alone, since Kakashi had another mission.

Sara was beaming from ear to ear as she walked beside Enaki, Enaki finally asked, "What's got you so happy?"

"You," Sara said still smiling. "I didn't think I had any relatives apart from Sasuke…and I guess Master Kakashi…distantly. And now I find out that I have two uncles!"

Enaki smiled down at her as he added, "Don't forget you have an aunt as well."

"Tiégra was already an aunt as far as I'm concerned," Sara said.

"And what did that make me?" Enaki asked.

Sara looked thoughtful, "I guess what you are!"

Enaki's smile widened as he opened the gates to the Anbu area, "Today, I promised Yusuke he could hang out with you, just take it easy on him."

"Why?" Sara asked looking confused.

"Because my older brother worries about blind me," Yusuke said as he approached.

"Wait, what?" Sara asked confused. "I thought you could see."

"Yeah, thanks to an oddball Kekkai Genkai that allows me to see three hundred and sixty degrees around me…which I might add, get's me very dizzy sometimes!" He added, "It's a recessive Kekkai Genkai though…"

Sara studied his eyes, and realized with a jolt, that he was indeed blind, his eyes had a haze to them. _I never even realized…_

"I'm using that Kekkai Genkai now I might add," Yusuke said, smiling slightly.

Sara quickly looked away from Yusuke's eyes, embarrassed that she had been staring.

Yusuke said, ignoring her embarrassment, "I'm not sure how you feel about carnivals…but I thought it'd be a good place for us to bond."

"Just take it easy, Yusuke," Enaki cautioned.

"What are you, my mother?" Yusuke asked sarcastically as he led the way. Sara followed him quickly.

She asked as they walked out of the village, "Where is this carnival at?"

"The next town over," Yusuke answered. He added, "Sorry that we left so quickly…Enaki…sometimes gets too close to home with his comments." Sara gazed up at him, confused. "Whenever this Kekkai Genkai turns off…it takes a lot out of me to turn it back on…last time I was lying on my bathroom floor for an hour because I was so exhausted… The next time it goes out, that's it; I won't be able to use it again… I'll have to quit the Anbu Black Ops…and I know Enaki doesn't want that…"

"What are you planning on doing after the Anbus?" Sara questioned.

"I'm not sure," Yusuke answered. "Perhaps Lady Hokage will think of something for me to do…"

Sara couldn't help asking, "Did you know Master Kakashi when he was younger?"

Yusuke nodded, "I was the Head Anbu before him. He had, and still has, a lot of talent, that's why I chose him as my successor. He proved to me that I made the right decision later on, just by the way he ran things."

"Cool!" Sara said happily.

Yusuke smiled, "Enough about me, how about you tell me a few things about you?"

"Umm…" Sara said, "Like what?"

"Whatever you can think of," Yusuke answered.

Sara tried to condense all that had happened since she had been made a genin into a short synopsis, but she wasn't even to the halfway point when they reached the town. She stopped mid-sentence and gazed around in wonder, she had never been to a carnival before and she looked at all of the rides that towered above her and some of the buildings.

Yusuke smiled at her enthusiasm, "I'll be happy to pay for whatever rides you want to ride but, he pointed at a bird cage Ferris wheel. "That's the only thing I can ride with you."

Sara nodded, and decided that she would ride only three rides, before she chose to ride the Ferris wheel. Sara rode the Gravitron, a roller coaster, and a Scrambler, before she and Yusuke went into one of the bird cages.

As they were at the top of the wheel, Yusuke said suddenly, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Enaki anything I told you…"

"Okay," Sara said nodding.

When they finally got off the ride, Yusuke suddenly grabbed her shoulder and gripped it tightly; he laughed half-heartedly and said, "Looks like I'm retiring tonight!"

Sara felt bad, knowing that her uncle had lost his sight when he had been with her, Yusuke startled her when he said, "Don't blame yourself, I figured it would be happening soon, it was just bad luck that it happened today. I'm just glad I got to spend a day with my niece." He pulled her against his side and rubbed her shoulder as they walked through the crowd, Sara guiding him.

When they were back at the Anbu area, the sun had already set; Sara wondered if she would have to guide Yusuke to his room, Yusuke waved her off and said, "I'll be fine; I've managed these stairs up and down before with no sight, so I'll be fine. Go distract Enaki for me!"

"Sure," Sara said smiling as she walked up the stairs ahead of Yusuke. It suddenly occurred to her, as she allowed Yusuke to pass her that she had no idea where Enaki's room was. She stood on the stairs thinking, _if I was a veteran Anbu, who's most likely second in command…where would my room be?_

A voice behind her said, "I was wondering when you two would get back."

Sara turned around and sighed in relief when she saw Enaki, "I was trying to figure out where your room was."

Enaki smiled and opened the door in front of her, "Sorry about the mess." He said as he walked in ahead of her.

Sara looked at the room confused at Enaki's words, _what does he mean mess? This room is cleaner than mine or Master Kakashi's! There's only a thin layer of dust! Big deal!_

As she shut the door behind her, Enaki gestured to the window, where there was a place for a person to sit, and a small person to sleep. "That's where you'll be sleeping, since I have nothing else for you to sleep on."

"That's fine," Sara said, noticing that her bags were already sitting there. "Thanks for bringing my stuff up."

"No problem," Enaki said as he looked in his small refrigerator. He closed it quickly and asked, "Do you mind eating out?"

"No," Sara said honestly.

"Good, because that's the only option we have," Enaki said. "One bad thing about being an Anbu, you forget to check/clean out your fridge!"

Sara laughed as he led the way out of his room, he asked, as they left the Anbu area, "What do you want to eat?"

Sara thought about his question for a few seconds before she said, "Pizza sounds good!"

"Okay, pizza it is," Enaki said.

He led the way to a place Sara was unfamiliar with, but he quickly turned a different direction, muttering, "There's no way I'm paying for blackened pizza!"

Sara glanced back at the stand and stared in horror at the blackened, triangular chunks they were passing off as pizza.

Enaki walked to Tiégra's and led her inside, seating himself at a table; Sara quickly sat across from him. Tiégra walked up to their table and she smiled as she looked from Enaki to Sara, she asked Enaki, "Does she know?"

"Yes, she finally knows," Enaki said, slightly exasperated.

Tiégra's smile widened as she asked, "What can I get you two?"

Enaki said, "Anything that's not blackened."

Tiégra bopped him on the head with her notepad and said angrily, "You went to that place down the way before you came here, didn't you? Some husband you are!"

Enaki laughed as she bopped him again, "Tiégra, you know I have to be fair to the other pizza businesses in the village! I have to give them a chance to try and beat your pizza."

"I suppose… I'll get your order started," Tiégra began to walk away.

Sara felt extremely out of place, especially when Enaki playfully slapped Tiégra on her butt. Tiégra shot him a flirtatious look, and walked to the kitchen.

Enaki said to Sara, still watching his wife, "I think you might be walking back to the Anbu area alone tonight, and I might just stay here…"

Sara sighed, and Enaki looked at her, puzzled. Sara explained, "It's obvious you and Tiégra love each other, but I can't figure out why you didn't have kids."

Enaki immediately stopped smiling and looked at the table top, "We tried…Tiégra…Tiégra had several miscarriages, and the final miscarriage took a toll on both of us…"

"I'm sorry!" Sara quickly said. "You don't have…"

Enaki interrupted her, "It's fine. When Itachi was Head Anbu…he put me on a lot of dangerous missions… Don't get me wrong! I'm fine with doing dangerous missions…but at that time Tiégra was pregnant and I didn't want her to be stressed. Well…Itachi refused to understand… I guess you could say that I still blame myself for the last miscarriage."

"But why?" Sara asked, utterly bewildered, "It wasn't your fault!"

Enaki looked up at her and smiled weakly, "But I can't see it that way… I should have tried harder to get out of those missions…" Sara felt terrible for her uncle's loss, but she couldn't put it into words. "The only thing that Tiégra and I both enjoyed after the miscarriage was managing to be apart of your life."

Sara blushed, "Thanks…I always appreciated that you two were kind to me…"

Enaki stood up and wrapped walked over to her side of the table, wrapping her in a hug, "We were happy to make you feel that someone cared about you, since we couldn't tell you who we were to you at the time."

Sara smiled up at him, and Enaki walked back to his seat, as Tiégra brought them their pizza.

"That was fast," Enaki commented as Tiégra set the pepperoni and mushrooms pizza in front of them.

Tiégra said, "It didn't take to long to make a thin crust with so few ingredients. I hope you two enjoy it, it's on the house!"

Once she was out of earshot, Enaki muttered as Sara put a slice of pizza on her plate, "Basically, I pay no matter what now!" Sara laughed.

Later that evening, Sara was walking back to the Anbu area alone, just as Enaki said she would be. As she walked up the stairs to Enaki's room, she was surprised to see Yusuke and Hanashi carrying boxes down the stairs. Yusuke stiffened when he came even with her and asked, "Sara?"

"Yeah," Sara replied. Yusuke sighed in relief, and carefully set the boxes he was carrying carefully down on the step and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm going to miss seeing you," Yusuke said.

Sara looked up at him, "You won't see me?"

Yusuke laughed, "Well of course I can't see you!"

"Oh…right!" Sara said, feeling stupid.

Yusuke elaborated, "What I meant was, you won't be seeing me that often. I'm going to be on the other side of the village training some of the Leaf Villages handicapped to fight…"

"So," Sara said, making sure her tired mind had comprehended things correctly, "Basically you're going to be a Special Jônin, giving kids who didn't have a chance of becoming ninja a chance to do just that?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said as he stooped down to pick up the boxes he had set on the step. He smiled at her, his sightless eyes somehow managing to find her eyes before he continued on down the stairs. He called up from the bottom, "Don't tell Enaki, he'll find out soon enough on his own. Pretend you didn't know anything!"

Sara laughed quietly as she opened Enaki's bedroom door and walked over to the windowsill that she was to use as a bed. She found a blanket that she assumed she was supposed to use, and curled up and fell asleep.

Her dreams were haunted with the images of her friends fighting the sound ninja that had taken Sasuke alone, along with all of her friends accusing her of letting Sasuke go.

Sara woke up with a start and looked around the room. Sweat trickled down her neck, and she shivered, _I'm getting really tired of having that dream!_

She glanced up at the door as Enaki walked in, a smile on his face. Sara thought, _I don't want to know at all!_

Enaki was still smiling as he greeted her, "Good morning! Are you awake enough to come with me to get breakfast?"

"Sure," Sara said as she stood up. "Just let me change my clothes."

Enaki nodded and said, "I guess I should do the same… Don't exit the bathroom until I tell you to, okay?"

"Yep!" Sara said as she grabbed her usual attire out of her bag and walked into the bathroom.

Sara found the rest of that day almost unbearable, since Enaki was in a jubilant mood. It wasn't until later in the evening, when Enaki's good mood was finally wearing off that Sara dared to ask him any questions.

As Sara lay, curled up on the windowsill, and Enaki was in bed, she asked, hoping he wasn't asleep, "Hey…um…Enaki?"

"What?" Enaki asked, groggily.

"Um…would it be all right if I called you Uncle Enaki?" Sara asked timidly.

Enaki was silent for a minute. He finally replied, "Sure, but I wouldn't try calling Yusuke that..."

Sara wondered, _did he find out already that Yusuke retired from the Black Ops?_

She waited a few seconds before she asked another question, "Uncle Enaki…?"

"What?" Enaki asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Do…do you think my father would have loved me?" Sara asked, feeling stupid for not believing what her father had told her in her dream.

Enaki sat straight up in bed, Sara could just see his silhouette, "Of course he would have loved you! He wouldn't shut up about how happy he was that Selene was going to have a child! You would have thought HE was pregnant!"

Sara laughed a little, as Enaki lay back down on his bed. Sara wasn't sure how to phrase the last question, _I want to ask him if he would be willing to listen to me explain about how I feel about what happened with Sasuke…but I'm not sure he'll listen… Well…here goes nothing!_

"Uncle Enaki?" Sara asked tentatively.

Enaki sat bolt upright, and snapped, "WHAT?"

Sara cowered and said quickly, "Never mind!"

He sighed, "You had better tell me since you woke me up!"

"Well, would you be willing to listen to me talk about what happened when I tried to get Sasuke to come back?" She asked.

"Sure," Enaki said as he lay back down. "But not tonight…I need rest…"

Sara nodded, knowing full well he couldn't see her, and she lay down, her sleep peaceful.

The next afternoon, Enaki sat at one end of his bed, while Sara sat at the other, "Well, I started out by chasing him, after I found Naruto. I was ready to break every bone in Sasuke's body to bring him back…but then…he said something that made me hesitate…he said that he had a dream too. And I've said that to Naruto thousands of times…" Enaki nodded encouragingly. "He slipped past me across the border. When I realized what he had done, I chased after him. He turned around to face me and…and his skin darkened while his hair lightened and he sprouted hand-like wings…" Enaki looked disgusted. "We fought, but he managed to hit me with some kunai and eventually he struck me with a Chidori… Even after that I tried to chase after him…but…Phoenix finally persuaded me to head back to the village…"

Enaki looked at her sympathetically, "And you feel that it was your fault he went to Orochimaru?"

"Yeah," Sara stated flatly. "I allowed him to get past me, and I allowed him to get the better of me… I failed my teammates who put their trust in me to bring him back…!"

Enaki scooted towards her and wrapped her in a one armed hug, "You didn't let them down. You did your best…I think even more then your best. If they don't appreciate that, then…maybe you should reevaluate who your friends really are…"

Sara nodded and hugged Enaki back, "Thanks, Uncle Enaki."

"I can get used to you calling me that," Enaki stated, smiling.

Nothing exciting happened over the next three days, since Enaki was busy with his Anbu duties. But on the fourth day, Enaki decided that he needed to restock his fridge.

As Sara waited outside the grocery store for Enaki, she was surprised when she heard someone call out her name, angrily. She turned towards the voice and saw Naruto glaring at her. He stormed towards her and shouted, "You let Sasuke go, didn't you?"

"What?" Sara shouted her anger building. "I didn't want him to leave either!"

"Bull shit!" Naruto bellowed, "You've always put Sasuke's needs above mine and Sakura's! He just had to say the word and you would have allowed him to pass!"

Sara practically snarled, "You've got a lot of nerve!"

"Bring it!" Naruto snapped, "Right here. Right now!"

Sara stared at him her Devil's Eyes already up, as Naruto unleashed his fox chakra. Sara thought to Phoenix, _give me some of your chakra!_

_Gladly…_ Phoenix replied. Sara felt Phoenix's strength surge through her.

The air between them was like lightning as their blue eyes met, each showing loathing towards the other for the first time…

…**Time…**

Sara waited, her muscles tense, waiting for Naruto to make the first move. He didn't disappoint her. Naruto quickly pulled out some shuriken and threw them at her. Sara quickly drew a kunai knife and blocked them all. Naruto rushed towards her, kunai in hand and Sara easily blocked his strike.

Sara said through gritted teeth as she held Naruto's wrist that held the kunai, "Why would you think that I'd let him go? I don't want him to be Orochimaru's puppet either!"

"Liar!" Naruto shouted, shoving her backwards, "You always treated Sasuke like he was something special!"

Sara recovered quickly and charged him, as Naruto blocked her blow, she spat, "You have me confused with Sakura and Ino; they would have allowed him to leave!"

Naruto once again shoved her back and she easily landed on her feet, he snapped, "Sakura at least tried to keep him here! You probably allowed him to walk right past since you're related!"

"Bull shit!" Sara shouted, she threw the kunai in her hand at him. "I tried my hardest to get him to come back, and I nearly died because of it!"

Naruto easily blocked her kunai and glared at her, "You didn't even try! I know you didn't, you never do!"

"Enough talk," Sara said, pain showing slightly in her voice. "Let's just fight!"

Naruto rushed forward before Sara could brace herself for an attack and kicked her into the air shouting, "Na! Ru! To!" As Sara was in the air he kicked her downward with all his might, "Uzamaki Barrage!"

Sara hit the ground with a loud thud, and Naruto landed nimbly on his feet, smirking as the dust cleared thinking, _she deserved that!_ He stared in horror at the log that was lying where Sara should have been.

Sara appeared behind him and held a kunai to his throat, "You're not the only one who has some tricks up their sleeves, I've gotten pretty good at Substitutions!"

Naruto disappeared in front of her in a cloud of smoke and she was sent flying by a kick from Naruto. Sara scoffed, "Shadow Clone…I should have known that!"

A crowd had begun to gather around to watch the pair fight, all of them finding it entertaining that the two most disliked children in the village where fighting. Enaki walked out of the store and was surprised to see the crowd; _I wonder what's going on?_ He was startled when he saw Sara land a in the crowd, and he saw Naruto smirking. _Please tell me they're just having a friendly spar! No…I guess not…they wouldn't be throwing weapons at each other if it was!_ Enaki tried to shove his way through the crowd, groceries and all but to no avail. He resigned himself to watching the fight from his spot; _I'll have to intervene if things start to get out of control!_

Sara stood up and glared at Naruto, "What are you? A one trick pony?"

Naruto rushed forward in response and tried to punch her in the face, but Sara easily dodged and kneed him in the stomach before she kicked him into the air and sent him flying with another.

Naruto landed skidding on all fours as he dug his fingernails into the ground, to keep himself from flying any further. He stood up quickly and made a Shadow Clone and began to perform the Rasengan.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya had moseyed into the crowd and had made it to the second row of people and stared dumbfounded at Naruto and Sara as they stood panting facing each other, as Naruto began to perform the Rasengan, _what's that little idiot doing?_

Sara stared, her eyes cold as she began to activate her Chidori, _I'm just curious as to what happens when these two jutsu collide. I wonder if it's as powerful as two Chidori colliding… I'll pull back if it looks like I'm going to actually hit Naruto…_

Naruto charged, his Rasengan perfect, Sara charged as well her Chidori ready. As they got closer to each other, Sara's eyes widened in panic as she realized her Chidori was going to strike Naruto full in the face. She quickly pulled her arm back and began to go into a flip to stop the Chidori from hitting Naruto.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion from then on. She was only halfway through her flip, her back to Naruto, when she felt something hit the lower right side of her back. She gritted her teeth as she felt her hands beginning to leave the ground as she felt the flesh in that area being ripped away and twisted from the force of the jutsu. The crowd part as she sailed through the air and she gasped when she struck the side of a building. She lay still, trying to catch her breath since the wind had been knocked out of her.

Enaki stared in disbelief between Naruto and Sara. His bewildered stare eventually turned into fury at what Naruto had done. _That little *&%$! She stopped her attack and he didn't have the courtesy to stop his own? _He charged, fully intent on wringing Naruto's neck.

Jiraiya was appalled at Naruto's behavior, but he quickly dashed in when he saw a familiar silver and white haired man lunging at Naruto, _Enaki! If I know him, he's ready to kill that boy!_ Jiraiya quickly blocked a furious Enaki's path, while Naruto cowered before him.

Enaki shouted, having dropped his groceries after seeing what Naruto had done, "Out of the way, Jiraiya! I'll kill that boy! She stopped her jutsu to avoid hitting him and he repays her kindness by hitting her with a deadly jutsu!"

Naruto muttered, much to Jiraiya's disbelief, "She deserved what she got…"

Jiraiya had to keep a firm hold on Enaki as he tried to get at Naruto, ready to rip him limb from limb. Jiraiya said to Enaki, "It's not going to do Sara any good if you kill him, leave that to Kakashi, since he'll probably here about this in no time."

Enaki shrugged off Jiraiya, "I'll make sure he hears about this." He shot Naruto a nasty look, before he walked to where Sara was sitting up. Enaki squatted beside the somewhat dazed Sara and asked, "Are you all right?" He realized how stupid the question sounded and wasn't surprised with the response he got.

Sara gave him an incredulous look and said, "Do I look-!" She winced in pain. "All right?"

"I'd better get you to Tsunade," Enaki said as he gently picked her up, carefully avoiding the wounded area. _I'll have to talk to Kakashi after I know the extent of the damage Naruto did to her…_ He watched as Jiraiya walked down the street, apparently yelling at Naruto.

Jiraiya snapped as he was walking away from the crowd that was still gathered around where Naruto and Sara had been fighting, "What were you thinking? You don't use the Rasengan against a friend! Haven't I explained that to you?"

"She's no friend of mine," Naruto muttered mutinously.

Jiraiya was utterly perplexed, "Now…hold on! What do you mean she's not your friend? Before Sasuke left you two were buddies."

Naruto said, "That was before she got promoted to a ninja rank she didn't deserve!"

"That's all that the fight was about!" Jiraiya shouted, exasperated, "Naruto! That's the stupidest thing to fight over; besides, Sara can't control other peoples' opinions. It was just the general opinion that she should be made a Chûnin! What's the real reason behind your 'sudden' dislike of her?"

Naruto wouldn't meet Jiraiya's gaze as he said, "I guess…I guess I've always been jealous of Bright Eyes abilities… I just…I just never realized how jealous I was…" He gazed at the stone faces. "When we were in the Academy, I noticed Bright Eyes was always doing better then I was, but I always argued to myself, 'As long as were the same rank, who cares'? Then we became genin, and Bright Eyes really began to blaze past me…but still I argued the same thing, 'We're together, it doesn't matter'… But…I didn't realize that jealousy had reared it's ugly head already and was just waiting for the moment to strike… Aw man, Pervy Sage! How am I going to apologize? You're right! It was stupid! She'll never forgive me after what I did!"

"I'm not going to argue with ya there, kid," Jiraiya said glancing at him. "But…perhaps…hmmm…" Jiraiya looked thoughtful, and then he shrugged, "I can't think of anything kid, sorry!"

Naruto grumbled, "Not as sorry as I am!"

Meanwhile, Kakashi had just finished a mission and was walking home. As he was walking, he kept hearing snippets of conversation as he walked past small groups of people.

"Did you see it?"

"Those two really went at it!"

"It was amazing to see those two fight, since their supposedly such good friends!"

Kakashi wondered, _what two friends are they talking about? I guess it would help if I listened to one conversation!_ He was ready to eavesdrop on a group when he heard a familiar voice shout, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi turned to see Naruto running towards him, Jiraiya approaching at a slower pace. Naruto said as he stopped in front of him, "Sensei? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kakashi said, still trying to hear what was being said by the group of people that was standing behind him.

Naruto looked sheepish as he said, "Say you got jealous of a friend of yours and eventually you and that friend got into a really bad fight and the said friend was injured and now you felt really bad and wanted to apologize…what would you do?"

"Well," Kakashi said, reluctantly turning his full attention to Naruto. _I assume he's talking about Shikamaru, or Kiba, or even Neji…_ "If I was you, in this hypothetical situation; I'd just give the friend some time to get over your fight and hopefully you two can be friends again after some time has passed." He added, "It will be up to you whether the shinobi you meet later on will be friend or foe."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, "Thanks, sensei!"

Kakashi nodded and began to head towards his house, since the small groups had dispersed.

Jiraiya muttered to Naruto, once Kakashi was out of earshot, "You better pray that you're out of the village, when Kakashi finds out that the situation you described really happened."

Meanwhile, in the Leaf Village Hospital, Enaki was in the waiting room, praying he wouldn't have to give Kakashi any bad news, _now that I'm thinking clearly; I don't want to tell him anything! He may be younger then I am, but that pup still strikes fear into my heart some days! _He glanced at the doors to the hospital rooms, _I hope Sara's all right…that Rasengan really did some damage!_ Enaki perked up as the doors opened and Sara walked through, followed closely by Tsunade.

Enaki stood up and asked, "Is she going to be all right?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, nodding. "She'll just need to REST," she emphasized, giving Sara a meaningful look. Sara pretended not to notice.

Enaki laughed, "I'll make sure Kakashi is aware of that!" He embraced his niece with a one armed hug and led her out of the hospital and back towards the Anbu area so she could collect her belongings before she headed home.

Back at Kakashi's house, Kakashi was waiting patiently for Sara and Enaki to arrive, he even had some Garbage ramen cooking on the stove. They weren't late yet, but it was getting close to that point, making Kakashi edgy, _I'm the one that's usually late and Enaki is always punctual…what's taking them so long?_ He sighed in relief as he heard a knock on the front door and it opened to reveal the pair, Sara sticking her house key back in one of her jacket pockets.

"It's good to see you again," Kakashi said happily, moving to embrace Sara.

Enaki stepped in front of him, and said quickly, "You're going to have to be careful when you hug her…"

"Why?" Kakashi asked, suddenly thinking of the conversations he had heard snippets of in the village. "Don't tell me she and Naruto fought?"

Sara asked, "How did you know?"

Kakashi sighed, "I should have guessed…but what made you two fight?"

"Something stupid…" Sara grumbled.

Kakashi said thoughtfully, barely controlling his rage towards Naruto, "You know…I don't think he and Jiraiya have left the village yet…I could always kill him and no one would notice…not even Jiraiya!"

"Master Kakashi!" Sara shouted, surprised at her guardian's attitude, "It doesn't really matter anyway…our friendship is probably over anyway…"

"All the more reason I should kill him!" Kakashi stated.

"Master Kakashi," Sara said hugging him. "It really doesn't bother me that we're not friends anymore…"

Kakashi said silently to her, _yes it does, and you know it…_

_So? I can live with it! I'm not some little genin! _Sara replied.

_I know…_ Kakashi said half-heartedly, _but you have to remember that you'll always be my genin!_

_Aw man! _Sara said silently as she stepped away from him.

Enaki had completely ignored the pair; instead he had focused on a delicious aroma, "Kakashi?" He questioned when Sara had stepped away from Kakashi. "Are you cooking Garbage Ramen?"

"Yes," Kakashi said as he laughed. "You can have some."

Enaki smiled and said, "Boy, you no me too well!"

Sara laughed along with Kakashi and Enaki, as they all sat down at the table, waiting for the Garbage ramen to finish cooking.

When the Garbage ramen was ready, Kakashi got up and walked over to the pot, kissing Sara on the top of the head as he walked past. Enaki commented, "It seems like only yesterday that you were taking care of her when she was a baby…"

"Stop!" Sara moaned. "I don't want to hear about when I was a baby!"

Kakashi laughed and said, "Don't worry! I don't plan on torturing you with talk like that!"

Enaki sighed and muttered, "You can't indulge an old man?"

"You're not an old man," Kakashi said as he set down two bowls of Garbage ramen, one in front of Enaki, the other in front of Sara. Enaki brightened up at that statement. Kakashi sat down and muttered, "You're an old dog!"

Enaki tried to look angry but he didn't succeed. He said, "And I still say you're a young, idiotic pup, Kakashi!"

Kakashi shrugged and began to eat his Garbage ramen. Sara was already halfway through hers. They all ate in a companionable silence.

When dinner was over, Kakashi handed Sara a handful of money and asked, "Sara, would you mind going to the grocery store and picking up a few things? As you've probably guessed by now, our fridge is pretty empty!"

"Yeah, sure," Sara said as she took the money and headed out the door.

After Sara had finished getting some groceries, she was walking home, when she heard a voice call her name. She turned around and saw Naruto standing only a few yards away from her.

Sara asked in an indifferent tone, "What do you want?"

"To apologize…" Naruto said trying to meet Sara's gaze. She refused to look at him. "I'm really sorry! I'll admit it! I was stupid for being jealous! I've been jealous of you for awhile but I always ignored it thinking that everything was fine as long as we were the same rank and then-!"

"Enough," Sara said, interrupting him. "I really don't want to hear your reasons…" Naruto gave her a hurt look. She continued, "Before you even ask, I really don't know if we're still friends or if we could be friends again… You and I both need time to cool off from our fight and to think things through…"

Naruto said, "I kind of figured that…it's just…I'll be training with Pervy Sage for a couple of years and I…"

"I get it!" Sara said finally meeting his gaze. "But we still need time to cool off, all right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted happily before he dashed off. He shouted over his shoulder, "See ya, Bright Eyes!"

Sara sighed, _how could we not be friends?_ She thought happily. A different thought suddenly entered her mind; _Sasuke, Naruto, and even Sakura are all being trained by the three legendary Sanin… I'm going to have to work really hard if I want to keep up with all of them! _She headed home, already planning out all the training she would have to do.

**Author's Note: **I'll only be updating this once a week now, since we're almost caught up to the second half...which is just starting on it's third part, so we're going to slow it down here!


	16. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 16

_****__******DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap: After a fight between our Bright Eyed kunoichi and her knuckle headed friend, Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya for three years. Meanwhile, Sasuke is with Orochimaru and Sakura is training with Tsunade. Sara is trying to figure out how to up her training so she can stay within the same league as her teammates.**_

**Lord Yuudai**

Sara moaned in protest as she felt someone shaking her shoulder. A familiar voice said, "Bright Eyes! Bright Eyes get up!" She sat bolt upright colliding with someone's nose.

"Damn it!" Kakashi said holding his nose, "I didn't think you'd sit up like that!"

Sara glared at him, "You shouldn't have done that to begin with!" She glanced around the room, looking for the tell-tale signs that Kakashi had used a transformation jutsu. "How did you do that?"

Kakashi smiled and said, "I'm pretty good at mimicking without using a transformation jutsu."

"It's a cool talent…so long as you don't do something like that!" Sara said, fondly punching his shoulder.

He laughed and said, "Get out of bed already! I have to start training you so you don't fall behind your teammates."

Sara sighed, "I haven't fond anyone who's in the same category as the Tsunade or Jiraiya to train me."

"I'll have you know," Kakashi said a glint in his eye. "That I come pretty close to being in that category!"

Sara smiled, "But what about when you're not here to train me?"

"You can train those mongrels of yours until I think of something," Kakashi muttered.

"They're not mongrels!" Sara said, instantly defending her dogs.

Kakashi changed the subject, "And you'll also have missions." Sara watched as concern flickered in his gaze.

Sara reassured him, "If I'm not paired with you on my missions, I'll be sure to be careful!"

Kakashi smiled and pulled her into a one-armed embrace, "I know you will be, but I can't help worrying about you."

"I worry about you too," Sara said, cuddling against him.

"Get out of bed," Kakashi said, smiling as he got up and walked towards her bedroom door. He called over his shoulder, "Breakfast will be ready soon, so I suggest you hurry before I eat it all!"

"No you wouldn't," Sara called back to him, as she got out of bed. "You don't want to be chubby!"

Kakashi stopped and turned around, "You know for a fact that I'm not!"

"I know," Sara said, trying to contain her laughter. "I just like seeing your reaction when I bring it up!"

Kakashi shook his head half in disbelief, half in annoyance as he made his way downstairs.

As Sara showered and dressed she thought, making sure she was blocking Kakashi, _with Naruto gone, things seem really different around here…I hope Master Kakashi doesn't think he needs to be…for lack of a better term…one of the kids!_

Sara bolted down the stairs, once she was dressed, and hugged a startled Kakashi.

"What's this for?" Kakashi asked, sounding suspicious.

"Can't I just hug you?" Sara questioned.

Kakashi smiled at her and hugged her back. He asked, as he reluctantly pulled away, "Care to help me by setting the table?"

"Sure!" Sara replied happily quickly setting out the silverware and plates. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her, as he easily placed two eggs and some bacon on each plate.

Just as they both sat down they heard a tapping on the kitchen window. Kakashi glanced at the window and muttered darkly, "That woman can't leave me in peace for one minute."

Sara listened to the series of taps the bird was making and said slowly, "I think…it's a mission for me…"

Kakashi listened more intently. Sara watched as his face went from annoyance to anger. He stood up leaving his breakfast untouched and walked towards the door. Sara rose to follow him but he said, "No, eat your breakfast. You can meet me there after I've had a talk with our Hokage."

Sara sat down again, feeling annoyed with Kakashi, _aren't missions what he trained me for? I'm a NINJA! I'm not some helpless kid!_ She shoved her breakfast aside, no longer feeling hungry, and began to walk towards the Hokage's Mansion. _I might as well make him THINK that I ate breakfast!_

When Sara arrived at the Hokage's Mansion, she found Shikamaru waiting outside Tsunade's office.

Shikamaru turned towards her and said, "We'll be on this mission together." He added in a whisper, "Just you and me."

"Not if Kakashi has anything to say about it," Sara muttered darkly, leaning against a wall.

Shikamaru nodded towards the Hokage's office, "Yeah, I noticed. He looked pissed when he arrived."

Meanwhile, in Tsunade's office, Kakashi shouted, "She's barely a chûnin! At least send a more experienced ninja with them!"

"Fine," Tsunade said smiling. "I'll send Iruka."

"What?" Kakashi shouted again, "I meant a jônin, not a chûnin who teaches at the Academy!"

"Kakashi!" Tsunade raised her voice, "You forget who you're talking to! I can't afford to send any jônin with them, our village is low on ninja, so I have no one to spare! Shikamaru and Sara are perfectly capable of doing this B-ranked mission…but I know that's not what you're worried about…" Kakashi looked away from her, frustrated. Tsunade continued, knowing that her words were finally getting through to him, "You have to remember YOU TRAINED HER for this, and it shows in her skills. You taught her well." Kakashi acknowledged her praise with a nod, but he refused to look at her. "Kakashi, let her do this, she's not a helpless baby."

"Right," Kakashi said, having calmed down. He added silently, _you're right, she's not a baby…she's MY baby…but…I have to let her do this mission…I just wish I could go with. _He walked out of the Hokage's office and sighed as he saw Sara and Shikamaru waiting. _I wish she would have listened to me and eaten her breakfast…I guess I shouldn't be surprised…_ Kakashi walked over to her and wrapped her in a one-armed hug. He whispered softly, "Be safe."

Sara was startled, _does this mean I go on the mission? He DIDN'T convince Tsunade? I'm not sure whether to be worried or thrilled!_ "Master Kakashi!" She called, "I'll do my best."

Kakashi smiled at her and said silently to her as he walked down the stairs, _I know you will be…but I'll worry anyway._

_I know…_ Sara answered silently, gazing after him.

Shikamaru looked from Kakashi to Sara and thought; _I swear those two can communicate in their minds!_

Sara watched Kakashi until she couldn't see his hair, and turned to face Shikamaru, "I guess we should see what our mission is."

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded, but neither of them moved.

Tsunade said impatiently, "Will you two get in here!"

Shikamaru and Sara jumped, but quickly walked into Tsunade's office unwilling to evoke her wrath.

Tsunade was seated behind her desk, and said as soon as the doors closed behind them, "You two are being assigned a B-rank mission."

Shikamaru was shocked, "Already? I mean…this is our first-!"

"No, you have both already performed an A-rank," Tsunade said interrupting him. "The Sasuke Retrieval mission was classified as an A-rank, and even though you failed, I was pleased with how you led the group, Shikamaru." Tsunade turned her gaze to Sara, "However, now that Sasuke and Naruto are no longer here to hold you back, Sara, I want to test your leadership skills."

Sara felt the need to defend her teammates, "Naruto never-!"

Tsunade interrupted her, "You're right, Naruto never did stop you from using your leadership skills, but Sasuke did and you know it! You felt no need to challenge his place in your squad, but now YOU have to take the responsibility…I'm putting you in charge of this mission."

"But…" Sara tried to think of a decent argument, "Wouldn't it be better for Shikamaru to lead? He already has the experience!"

Shikamaru placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "I think you'll do a hell of a lot better than I would. I consider you a better leader then I could ever be."

"You can come up with excuses, Sara, once I've told you your mission," Tsunade stated, beginning to feel annoyed. "Your mission is to escort the Lord of the Land of Tigers to Hana…"

"That doesn't sound too dangerous," Shikamaru commented. "It doesn't sound like it should be ranked as a B-rank mission."

"You didn't allow me to finish… This mission entitles you two to escort the Lord of the Land of Tigers to a village in his own country…one that is right on the border with the Land of Sound…" Tsunade stated, looking at them to see their reactions.

Sara said, "So…we have to be on guard against Sound ninja and even Orochimaru himself."

"Exactly," Tsunade said smiling. "And I know for a fact that you, Sara, have been on an escort mission once before, so now you see why I think you're the better person to lead this time around."

"Yeah," Sara said.

Tsunade added, "Not to mention that you're, technically, the senior ninja."

"Only by a few days," Sara muttered.

Tsunade continued, ignoring Sara's muttering, "You'll meet your client at the gates right away, so you're dismissed."

Shikamaru and Sara nodded as they headed towards the door. Tsunade said as Shikamaru walked through first, "Sara, hang on for one minute."

Sara stopped and turned to face Tsunade, "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"About what Kakashi did…"

"I know…" Sara said trying to smile, "I know he's protective of me."

Tsunade looked at her and said, "Don't let him hold you back either."

"He wouldn't do that!" Sara shouted, angry at Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled, "Not intentionally. You know him better then I do though, so trust your instincts."

Sara said as she walked towards the doors, "If I ever feel that he's stopping me from going down the path **I** need to go down, then I'll…I'll try to make him understand that I'm a shinobi just like he is." She shoved the door open and walked out of Tsunade's office.

Shikamaru stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs that led to the Hokage's office. He said as he spotted Sara, "So…what's the game plan?"

Sara smiled at Shikamaru, _leave it to him to know how to distract me from my problems… Tsunade's words struck truth…Master Kakashi wouldn't purposely hold me back, but his love for me sometimes blinds him._

"Well…" Sara said trying to think, "I think I should have a good idea of what weapons you're carrying, and I'll decide on a formation for this mission once we have met our client…"

When they arrived at the gates, Shikamaru collided with Sara's back, "Hey! Why'd you stop?" He soon saw the reason.

The Lord of the Land of Tigers was a tall, thin man with long white hair and a long white beard. He held out his hand to Sara and said smiling, "My name is Yuudai. You must be very skilled ninja to be so young."

Sara didn't know why, but she liked the Lord and said, "My name is Sara Uchiha, and this is Shikamaru Nara."

Yuudai chuckled, "No wonder you both are so skilled at such a young age, coming from such well known ninja families."

Both Shikamaru and Sara blushed; neither of them were used to being called skilled.

"So," Yuudai said, looking from Sara to Shikamaru, "Which one of you is in charge?"

Shikamaru nodded at Sara, and Sara said, "I am."

"Ah, the Uchiha," Yuudai nodded still smiling.

Shikamaru asked Sara, "So where are we going to be to protect him more efficiently?"

Sara went through several scenarios in her mind, after several seconds she said, "Shikamaru, you'll be on Lord Yuudai's right. This should give you a good attack or defensive position if we are attacked. I'll be on Lord Yuudai's left. This way I can rush in to face the enemy right away while you stand back and use your Shadow Possession to stop the enemy in their tracks."

"Sounds good," Shikamaru nodded and walked over to Yuudai's right.

Sara moved to Yuudai's left and said, "Okay, let's go!"

As they left the village, Kakashi had been watching from a rooftop, just within hearing distance of the small group, he was smiling under his mask, _if she keeps this up, she'll be a jônin in no time!_ He turned when he heard someone land behind him.

Enaki said as he removed his mask, "Stop worrying about her. She'll do fine."

"I know," Kakashi said gazing at Sara's receding figure. "She's already proven that Sasuke's position in the squad was only because she allowed it."

Enaki asked, "What do you mean?"

"She allowed him to lead the squad when I wasn't around, and that's only because…" Kakashi couldn't think of the right words to finish his sentence with.

"Because she really didn't want to lead," Enaki stated.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Maybe now she'll get her chance…"

Meanwhile, Sara tried to ignore the unique emotion that was surging through her, she thought, _I don't know what I did to bring on this unique mix of pride and sadness, but I wish he'd at least block! This is driving me crazy!_ She tried to focus on the mission, _okay it takes…I don't know how long it takes to get to the Land of Tigers, much less Hana!_

She asked, "Lord Yuudai, how long does it take to get to the Hana?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Shikamaru said.

Lord Yuudai looked thoughtful, "For young ninja like yourself, it would take half a day, but for an old codger, like me, it takes at least one if not one and a half days."

Sara nodded thoughtfully drawing up a map in her mind, "So we'll be at the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Tigers by sundown."

Lord Yuudai nodded, "Yes, and I hope no Sound ninja attack."

Shikamaru asked, "Why would Sound ninja be after you?"

"It's because I use Leaf Village ninja more than Sound ninja, and it's only because I've always used Leaf shinobi…and I think another young man in my village, who is hoping to replace me, has hired them to assassinate me when I arrive in Hana."

"So," Sara said thoughtfully, "You'll also need an escort home."

"Yes, and I'm willing to pay you more since I forgot to mention that detail when I requested your assistance," Lord Yuudai added smiling, "My old age is beginning to show!"

Sara and Shikamaru smiled with him, but not in a mocking way. He reminded them both of the Third Hokage in a roundabout way.

Later that day, as the sun began to set, Sara announced, "Let's set up camp here. It's pretty sheltered and we'll have a good view of the area just in case someone does decide to attack us."

Shikamaru added, "Don't worry, Lord Yuudai about helping us set up camp. We can handle it."

Lord Yuudai sat down gratefully and watched as the two young ninja quickly set up the camp. Shikamaru had easily found some firewood and Sara ignited it using her Fireball Jutsu. They both sat down only when they were sure that the camp was completely set up.

Lord Yuudai commented, "I knew I couldn't have requested to better ninja!"

Sara and Shikamaru exchanged a quick glance before Shikamaru questioned, "You REQUESTED us?"

"Yes," Lord Yuudai said nodding. "I thought you two were the best out of the other genin at the Chûnin exam, and I was right since you're both chûnin."

"Whoa! Hang on! You mean to say that you were there at the Chûnin Exams and you watched us in the Third Exam?" Sara said.

"Precisely!"

Shikamaru decided to change the subject, "Who's taking first watch?"

"I will," Sara said. Shikamaru nodded.

After a quick meal, Lord Yuudai and Shikamaru were asleep in. Lord Yuudai was in his tent, while Shikamaru slept in a sleeping bag.

Sara gazed up at the stars, her other senses alert for any signs of danger. She lowered her gaze from the heavens and gazed around the clearing, making sure that all was well.

**Shadows & Flames**

Shikamaru glanced up when he felt someone shake his shoulder, he heard Sara whisper, "It's your turn to keep watch." He nodded groggily as Sara moved towards her own sleeping bag. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes before he dragged himself out of his sleeping bag.

Shikamaru quickly scanned the perimeter of the camp, _if there was anyone out there they'd attack when we changed guards…it looks like we're safe…for now._ He sat down, trying to keep his mind focused on guarding the camp, but his gaze drifted towards Sara and he sighed, _man, I'm one lucky guy. I've got the prettiest girl in the village as my girlfriend…_ He amended his thoughts, _I think I'm attracted to her so much not only because she's pretty but because of her personality. She doesn't have the tendencies of the other girls in the village like Ino and Sakura…granted she has some._ His thoughts drifted towards the day he had asked her to be his girlfriend and he sighed. He glanced at Sara again and thought, blushing slightly, _she's really beautiful when she's asleep. _He continued to blush as he gazed at her, and no his mind was not in the gutter!

Sara stretched as she woke up, the dawn having awakened her. She glanced at Shikamaru who was also stretching; she blushed as she noticed how handsome he looked in the lighting. She quickly focused her mind on something else.

Shikamaru walked over to her and asked, "Should we wake Lord Yuudai now, or wait until we have some breakfast cooking?"

Before Sara could answer, Lord Yuudai walked out of his tent and said, "I'm awake, so don't worry about it, I'm usually an early riser anyway."

Once they had all eaten and had packed up, they were on their way. As soon as they crossed the border into the Land of Tigers, Sara heard a twig snap, and she quickly signaled to Shikamaru. They all stopped as Sara strained her ears to catch the slightest sound. Another twig snapped, as three Sound ninja blocked their path. Sara and Shikamaru tensed, ready to fight.

The only female in the group said, "Thank you for escorting Lord Yuudai safely to his homeland, we'll take it from here."

"I don't think so," Sara said as she withdrew a kunai knife. "We have our orders, and we'll follow them."

One of the male Sound ninja stepped forward and said, "Oh, but we have a message from your Hokage-."

Sara interrupted him before he could continue, "How stupid do we look? We know for a fact that our Hokage would never leave a message with shinobi who are not our allies!"

The female practically snarled, "You little—what the? I can't move!"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu a success," Shikamaru said grinning.

"My turn," Sara said as she rushed forward easily knocking out the startled Sound ninja.

A few minutes later, they were all continuing on their way to Hana, having left the Sound ninja tied to a tree.

Shikamaru voiced his worry, "Don't you think they'll wonder why they haven't returned?"

"They'll know soon enough anyway," Sara murmured as she they neared Hana. "When we arrive with Lord Yuudai they'll know that we're decently skilled. Those Sound ninja couldn't have been higher than chûnin. So next time they'll send jônin at us…if they mean business that is."

Shikamaru sighed, "I bet they do…what a drag!"

Sara looked questioningly at Lord Yuudai, "How many more days are you going to need us to protect you?"

"Several, I can't give you an exact figure though," Lord Yuudai said. "I'm just glad you two are such good ninja."

Sara and Shikamaru nodded as they continued to head towards Hana. Within the hour, they had entered the city's walls, and Lord Yuudai had been greeted by the people. After all of the fuss was made, Lord Yuudai led them into his own resting quarters and said, "I will need you two to stand guard for the night."

"Hang on," Sara said, "We can't both stay up all night long, otherwise we won't be able to protect you to the best of our abilities."

Lord Yuudai nodded, "I understand, but I do not feel safe here. You probably didn't notice but…"

"There were Sound ninja in the crowd, yeah we noticed," Shikamaru stated bluntly.

Sara tried to reassure Lord Yuudai, "Look we can make clones to fill the job of another person if that makes you feel safer."

Lord Yuudai smiled at her and nodded gratefully, "Thank you. I really shouldn't have asked so much of you two."

"Don't worry about," Shikamaru said. "We're getting used to being in situations like this." He muttered under his breath, "No matter how much of a drag it is!"

Sara and Shikamaru each took several shifts throughout the night, each making Shadow clones. Neither of them found any sign of any Sound ninja. The entire night was peaceful.

The next morning as Shikamaru awoke to Sara shaking him, Lord Yuudai greeted them and said, "Thank you for standing guard last night. I slept more peacefully knowing you two were out there. And you two are in luck, I can go back to my own village after noon today."

Sara and Shikamaru smiled with him, both of them were anxious to get home.

Lord Yuudai added, "If you two would be in the background when I have to make a speech to the village today, it would be greatly appreciated."

Sara and Shikamaru nodded, as Lord Yuudai went back into his sleeping quarters. Sara and Shikamaru exchanged a look. Shikamaru finally said, "You feel uneasy about the speech he has to give to Hana today as well?"

"Yeah," Sara said looking thoughtful. "Shikamaru…you trust me, right?" He nodded. "I have an idea…"

As Lord Yuudai stood on a platform facing all of the villagers of Hana, Shikamaru and Sara stood dutifully at his sides, scanning the crowd for any signs of a threat to their client.

Shikamaru gazed down at the crowd and he glanced at Sara on Lord Yuudai's right, _I sure hope this plan works…it's risky…_

As Lord Yuudai began to speak, a kunai shot out of the crowd and struck Sara straight in the throat. Shikamaru shouted, "Sara!" He turned towards the crowd and looked at every individual in the crowd but he saw no Sound ninja, _how the hell am I supposed to see the enemy?_ Shikamaru glanced at Lord Yuudai and dragged him down as several shuriken flew at him. He glanced up as he heard the classic sound of shuriken being intercepted. _Good, we now know where they are…_ Shikamaru stood up and found a hooded figure fighting with a Sound ninja. _Now for the rest of the plan… Shadow Possession Jutsu!_ Shikamaru grinned as the Sound ninja turned to glare at him.

The hooded figure whipped off the hooded cloak and smiled up at Shikamaru, "Awesome job, Shikamaru!" Sara said happily. She turned her attention to the Sound ninja, "You're going to regret targeting Lord Yuudai."

"Am I?" The Sound ninja questioned as three others appeared, surrounding him.

Shikamaru motioned for Lord Yuudai to stay down, while he released his Shadow Possession Jutsu, _I have to find a way to help her out…but how? I've just given away my technique!_

Sara glanced at Shikamaru and then at the Sound ninja again…_ they now know Shikamaru's technique…I have no other choice._ She stared at Shikamaru and said, "Shikamaru, stay with Lord Yuudai!"

Shikamaru was startled, "But-!"

"That's an order!" Sara snapped her pupils now like that of a cat's. She turned to face the Sound ninja, _I hated being so tough on him, but I think I can handle these guys…I think…_

She scanned the contraptions that each of the Sound ninja were wearing, _none of those look like the one Dosu wore…but I'd better keep on my toes._

As if they read her thoughts, each of the four Sound ninja raised their arms with the contraptions on them and sent out a blast of sound. Sara leapt up into the air and sighed in relief when she felt no pain in her ears, _so…they can only aim the sound in one direction. All the more fun for me!_

As she sailed towards the ground she made a hand sign, _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_ Three clones landed on the ground beside her, she glanced at the first Sound ninja and charged, as the three clones went towards the other three. The first Sound ninja aimed his contraption at her and fired; Sara easily leapt into the air and smiled as one of her clones, shoved one of the other Sound ninja into the blast. That Sound ninja fell unconscious to the ground.

The other two Sound ninja were already unconscious on the ground having hit each other with their own blasts.

Sara released the jutsu and her clones disappeared as she faced the last Sound ninja, "Give up. You lost."

A voice behind Shikamaru and Lord Yuudai said, "Did I?"

Shikamaru was beyond startled. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he turned around to see the Sound ninja moving his arm to stab Lord Yuudai.

Sara teleported and knocked the kunai out of the Sound ninja's hand as she kicked him in the side, sending him flying. She teleported again and kicked him into the air. She shouted as a mini Phoenix and a water phoenix rose up towards the Sound ninja, "Barrage of the Two Phoenixes!" The Sound ninja screamed in pain as the water phoenix hit him followed by Phoenix.

Shikamaru ignored the cries of pain from the Sound ninja, his mind elsewhere, _how can I even try to be her boyfriend if I'm weaker than her…? I'll be lucky if I reach the jônin rank! I know I'll never reach Anbu. _He glanced at Sara as she turned around, _she can make it to that rank though…_

Sara smiled as she approached Lord Yuudai and Shikamaru, "Sorry about that 'that's an order' thing Shikamaru. But it was easier that way."

"Yeah, I know," Shikamaru replied.

Lord Yuudai smiled at them both, "I knew you two would do well!"

As Sara and Shikamaru neared the gates leading into the Hidden Leaf Village, having already escorted Lord Yuudai home, Shikamaru said, "Sara…look." Sara looked at him, wondering what was wrong. "I'd understand if you didn't want to go out with me…I mean, let's face it. I'll probably never be a jônin, so-!"  
Sara kissed Shikamaru on the cheek before she continued towards home, _I think that got my point across._

Shikamaru stood stupefied for at least a good five minutes, having a stupid, happy look on his face.

Sara opened the door to her home and looked around. She sighed in exasperation as she saw a note lying on the table, it read:

_**Dear Sara,**_

_**I'm sorry if I'm not home when you get back from your mission. The slave driver decided that I needed a mission. I hope it went well, try to keep yourself busy while I'm away. Try training those dogs of yours. I'll try to be back as quickly as I can.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kakashi**_

Sara sighed, _I guess I'll have to teach those dogs something…granted, they're smart enough as it is!_

**Training Session I**

Sara stretched as she felt two furry bodies lying next to her and smiled, _it's a good thing that Master Kakashi isn't home. He probably wouldn't be happy knowing that I summoned Alpine and Streak into the house for no reason. _She sat up and gently nudged both of her Great Danes. Streak moaned and kicked her gently with his hind legs, while Alpine raised his head quickly and looked at her, ready to follow any command that she might give. She scratched both dogs behind their ears, having some difficulty getting to Streak's.

As Sara moved to get out of bed, Alpine jumped to the floor and wagged his tail, while Streak finally sat up and looked around groggily.

"Who's ready for some breakfast?" Sara asked as she walked downstairs and outside. She smiled when she heard two sets of thundering paws. She opened up the doors that led to the kennel and led them back into their kennel to eat while she checked how her other dogs were doing.

She smiled as she watched Quick Silver pacing her kennel and nudging the kennel door. It was obvious that she wanted to stretch her legs. Sara reached through the gap between the door and the kennel wall and stroked the Greyhound's head, "Soon pretty girl. Soon." Quick Silver whined as Sara moved on to Happy's kennel. Happy was eating and only glanced up at her as he wagged his tail. She couldn't help laughing at the Bull Terrier. As she walked past Lucky's kennel, Lucky was pacing eager to be out since he knew they were going to do something today. What? He wasn't sure, but he knew it meant he could leave the kennel. Sara passed Wrinkles kennel and laughed as she saw the Shar Pai sound asleep still, lying on his back. As she continued to walk, she spotted Two-Tone sitting patiently in front of his kennel door, waiting. Sara patted his head as she walked past. She paused at Duchess and Smokey's kennel smiling at the pair. Duchess was still asleep with Smokey standing guard over her.

She walked to the panel that controlled the doors on her dogs' side of the kennel and pressed the button, opening all of her dogs' kennel doors. Lucky and Quick Silver bolted out of their kennels, followed closely by Streak. Alpine led the other dogs, more slowly, after the trio.

Alpine stopped as he stood at Sara's side, allowing the other dogs to pass. Alpine leaned against her and sighed, and Sara patted him on the head. _Even though I always summon Alpine and Streak together, Alpine seems more like the leader of the bunch…_

Alpine stayed by her side as they walked after the other dogs. When they reached the outside she laughed as Quick Silver and Streak raced around the house. She was startled when Lucky came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground, wagging his tail happily.

"Get off you lump!" Sara said fondly as she shoved the Irish wolfhound off of her. She whistled and all of the other dogs approached her, tails wagging. "All right, today you're going to find me." All of them nodded. "Ready…start!" She teleported to a tree and was content to wait.

Alpine looked around, confused, he sniffed the ground where his mistress had been, but her scent was only focused in that spot, he just couldn't pick up the scent. Alpine barked at Smokey, who trotted forward, his tail in the air. Alpine snorted. He didn't like the Beagle's smug attitude at the moment.

As Smokey sniffed the ground, Streak brushed comfortingly against Alpine's shoulder. Alpine licked his muzzle gratefully. He didn't understand why their mistress had given them such an assignment.

Alpine focused on Smokey as he began to go around in circles, desperately trying to get the scent, but finding none. He sat down and lowered his head apologetically.

Alpine sighed and lifted his head and sniffed the breeze. His eyes widened as he picked up his mistress' familiar scent. He barked at Streak, who lifted his own nose to the air and began to wag his tail, having caught the scent as well. Several of the other dogs lifted their noses, but they smelled nothing.

Alpine woofed at them to follow as he and Streak led the way towards their mistress.

Sara sat in her tree listening for the sounds of her dogs; she was surprised when she heard a bark below her. She glanced down and smiled at her dogs as they all wagged their tails at her. _That's the first part down for their training!_ She thought happily.

**Senpai**

Sara moaned as an annoying tapping sound echoed throughout her room the next morning. She sat up and glared at the window where a Sparrow was tapping away.

"I'm up!" She shouted exasperated. "What do you want?" Sara barely heard the tweeted message through the window. "Right I'll be there in a few minutes." The Sparrow tweeted one last time and took off. _I could fall asleep for a little longer…I don't think I should though, Lady Tsunade might kill me…_

Sara dressed and inhaled her breakfast of burned toast quickly, she thought as she tried to get the taste of burned toast out of her mouth, _that's it! Master Kakashi can not leave me home alone again without explaining how the toaster works!_ She bolted to the Hokage's Mansion, knowing full well she was late.

As she slid in through the door to the Hokage's office, she shouted, "Safe!"

A familiar voice laughed and said, "Well, I see your timing hasn't improved since your Academy days. If anything, it's gotten worse."

Sara looked up at Iruka and thought, _dang it! Why did it have to be Iruka? Great! Now I'll be treated like a kid the whole time!_

Tsunade said, gazing between at the two, "Your mission is to take this," she gestured to a very detailed statue of a dragon, "back to the Land of Dragons. There you will take it to the museum. This is a C-rank mission, so all you'll have to worry about it bandits. Iruka is in charge of the mission." She shot a meaningful look at Sara.

Iruka smiled at her and said, "This should be fun. And just think, you'll get to show me how much you've improved!"

Sara forced herself to smile, _and he's already started!_

As they neared the gate leading out of the village, Iruka carrying the statue, he said as they approached the Anbu on duty, "Remember Anbus are here to protect us, they're nothing to worry about."

Sara wasn't sure whether she should be pissed or startled so she didn't have any visible reaction to Iruka's words.

The Anbu on duty perked up as Sara and Iruka got closer and he called out, "Sara! Off on another mission?"

"Yeah!" Sara said, easily recognizing Enaki's voice, "It shouldn't take too long, it's a C-rank." She smiled as Iruka gave her a stupefied look.

Enaki said to her silently, _I heard his comment to you so I thought that I'd help you out._

_Thanks,_ Sara answered, as she waved to him as she and Iruka continued walking.

"I didn't realize you knew any Anbus," Iruka said, sounding embarrassed.

Sara couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice as she said, "Where did you think I got these from? The sky?"

She was shocked when Iruka smiled, "No, I assumed Kakashi had given them to you when you were younger."

"What? I didn't even know he took care of me until a couple of months ago!" Sara said.

"I know," Iruka said. "I wasn't sure."

Sara sighed; _this mission is going to prove interesting._

As they walked, Sara heard a rustling in the bushes and stopped holding out her hand, "Stop for a minute, Iruka!"

Iruka stared at her dumbfounded, _does she really think we're on the same level that she doesn't have to call me sensei? At least senpai would do as well!_

Sara looked around warily, and stared angrily as a brown rabbit hopped placidly out of the bushes, _stupid rabbit! _She glanced at Iruka, _okay, I know I should have called him Iruka-senpai, but really…I don't think he deserves that sign of respect. We're both chûnin at about the same level of jutsu!_

She waited for a lecture to come her way, but Iruka merely, checked their surroundings before he continued to lead the way towards the Land of Dragons.

Sara asked after several minutes of walking, "Where exactly is the Land of Dragons?"

"It's the country between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind," Iruka stated, "it has no need for a hidden village though, since it's in between such large shinobi nations."

Sara nodded thoughtfully, "So, I'm assuming that means that they always go with the hidden village they think is the strongest?"

"No. They try to keep the missions from either hidden village equal so they don't get caught in any fighting," Iruka said.

"Makes sense," Sara muttered. She looked around again, feeling uneasy, _I know that rabbit could have been just that, but I can't help feeling that something's amiss…_

Iruka watched Sara intently as she looked around, seeking something, _I'm glad she's on alert…I don't think that rabbit was a coincidence either…_ He studied the ground in front of them and grabbed Sara by her shoulder, to stop her from going any further.

"What?" She asked, exasperated.

Iruka said, pointing with his free hand, "Study the ground and tell me what you see."

"Oh!" Sara said seeing where the ground had been dug up, most likely concealing a pit. She tossed a kunai onto the spot and watched as the ground fell away. They both peered over the edge, and Sara flinched at the spikes that were down in the hole. "Thanks, Iruka," Sara said sincerely.

"Just remember that an enemy will attack from any direction…even the ground," Iruka said.

Sara nodded, feeling annoyed with him again, _it would have been fine if he had allowed the subject to drop!_

Iruka sensed the change in Sara's mood and sighed, _she's harder to understand then Naruto!_

Before the sun was setting they had arrived in the Land of Dragons. Iruka sighed with relief, "This was an easy mission, wasn't it?"

"It's not over yet," Sara murmured as she glanced nervously around the street, making sure that no one was a bandit.

Iruka laughed, "I think you take Kakashi too seriously!"

Sara shot him a nasty glare before she continued eyeing each person on the street.

Iruka sighed, _maybe I shouldn't have insulted Kakashi, but I thought that she might get a kick out of it…I guess not!_ He sighed again, _this IS a hard mission!_

He stopped walking as Sara stopped staring straight ahead; Iruka followed her gaze and stared open mouthed at the sight before them.

Standing in front of their destination, the museum, stood at least ten bandits, all of them armed and ready to fight for what they sought, the dragon statue.

One of the bandits in the front, a woman wearing all red shouted to them, "Hand over the dragon statue and we'll allow you to live."

Before Iruka could say anything, Sara practically snarled, "Over our dead bodies!"

Iruka quickly clamped a hand over the hot-tempered, young chûnin's mouth. "We agree to your terms, ignore my young companion!"

"Wise choice," the red dressed woman said as she began to walk forward. Iruka stepped forward as well, shooting a warning glance at Sara, willing her to keep her mouth shut.

Sara nodded ever so slightly, to show that she understood, _he better have a plan or else we're screwed!_

Iruka and the woman in red stopped only a foot or two apart. He handed the woman the dragon statue and she smiled smugly as she said, "Thank you…" she whipped out a dagger and plunged it into Iruka's chest before he or Sara could react. "Fool!" The woman said triumphantly. Her expression changed quickly as Sara leapt into the air and slammed her leg against the woman's shoulder.

The woman staggered backwards clutching her shoulder with her one free hand. She taunted, "Is that the best you've got? Or was your sensei the brawn?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Sara said, smiling.

The woman smirked, "He's dead remember?"

"Really?" Iruka asked as he appeared behind the woman in red, snatching the statue out of her hands.

"How-?" The woman asked staring at where a log was now lying. She began to slowly step back, glancing behind her and then at the two ninjas. When she realized that neither Iruka nor Sara were going to come after her she shouted, "Retreat!" All of the bandits fled after their leader.

Iruka was smiling and he glanced at Sara and said, "So, was that enough action for you?"

"I could have done with a little more," Sara commented. "That was awesome, Iruka-senpai! I didn't realize you had such a decent plan of attack!"

"Yeah well…" He looked at her sternly, "What do you mean, decent?"

Sara suddenly grabbed the statue from him, "Let's get this into the museum!"

"Get your butt back here!" Iruka shouted angrily as he jogged after the younger chûnin.

As she neared the village panting, Sara glanced back at the angry Iruka who was still chasing her; _you think he would have given up already…at least that means I don't have to do the report!_

Iruka grumbled as he finally caught up to her as they entered the village, "You're lucky I'm to tired to give you a lecture!"

"I know Iruka-senpai!" Sara said cheerfully, "See ya!"

Iruka sighed as he watched her dash off, _where she finds that energy I'll never know…hey! Wait a minute! Did she call me Iruka-senpai? Heh! It looks like I finally got some respect from her after all!_

**Training Session II**

Sara bolted through the door to the house and sighed, her relief at being home didn't last long though.

Kakashi stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch and he snapped, "You couldn't tell me that you were on a mission? Do you know how worried I was until Lady Hokage told me that you were on a mission with Iruka?"

"Technically I couldn't tell you," Sara joked. She quickly regretted her statement.

"It would have been nice if you had left a note or…or something to tell me where you were!" Kakashi shouted.

Sara felt her own temper rearing up inside her, "I shouldn't have to tell you every time I go on a mission! You should just assume that I'm on a mission!"

"And what if something had actually happened to you?" Kakashi was livid, "If enemy shinobi had somehow come here and kidnapped you, and I had assumed that you were on a mission, what do you think would have happened?" Sara looked away angrily. He continued, "You need to think! You can't just leave here without leaving me some sort of clue as to your whereabouts or what you are doing! Heck, the last time you left without telling me anything, you were nearly killed by Sasuke!"

Sara flinched, but she glared at her guardian, "Well maybe I shouldn't do any missions just so the mighty jônin would be happy!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kakashi snapped.

"Then shut up about leaving you a note!" Sara shouted, her anger matching his, "YOU trained me to be a shinobi! What do you expect me to do? Sit here and not do anything without your permission?"

"Yes!" Kakashi said, his anger blocking any logical thoughts.

Sara felt hurt, "I don't know why you bothered training me then!" She bolted up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door loudly behind her, before she flopped onto her bed, angry tears flowing from her eyes.

Kakashi was bewildered, as his anger fell away. He looked up the stairs and decided, _I'll let her be for a little bit before I even try talking to her…I shouldn't have yelled at her but, damn! She needs to let me know where she's at…she knows that I worry about her…_

Sara refused to look at Kakashi as he walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed, she kept her eyes closed, trying to feint sleep.

Kakashi said quietly, "I'm sorry for yelling, but you really should leave me some sort of sign that you're going to be on a mission…"

"Why?"Sara demanded, turning her tear stained face on him.

Kakashi looked at her sadly, feeling terrible for making her cry. He pulled her against his side and murmured, "I worry, you know that. I love you so much that when I don't know where you are I get panic stricken…"

"You didn't have to yell at me," Sara grumbled as she cuddled against him.

Kakashi smiled, happy to be forgiven, "I'm sorry, I let my temper get the better of me."

Sara murmured as she continued to cuddle, "I don't want to do anything like that again…"

"We probably will butt heads every now and then," Kakashi said, smiling at her, "We just have to remember that we both have different opinions and hot tempers."

"Yeah," Sara muttered, pulling away from him.

"And since I was preaching about giving some warning," Kakashi said, smiling, "I have a mission starting tomorrow; however, I did come up with some training to keep you occupied when I am home…" Sara looked at him eagerly. "I will be teaching you all of the jutsu I've copied over the years, but you have to remember that it will take you longer to learn them then it took me to copy them.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sara grumbled. "Fear the ninja who has practice one kick ten-thousand times rather than the one who has practiced ten-thousand kicks once."

Kakashi grinned mischievously as he pulled his mask off, "Unless that ninja is me!" He kissed her forehead and said, "Get some sleep, I can imagine you're tired since you probably ran all night to get back so early from the Land of Dragons."

"I had some motivation," Sara said groggily, beginning to feel her exhaustion. "I angered Iruka-senpai."

Kakashi laughed softly and kissed her forehead again, "I see…"

"Don't worry," Sara whispered as she began to drift off, managing to sense Kakashi's emotions, "I'll always call you Master Kakashi…"

Kakashi smiled again and kissed her forehead one last time as he whispered, "I'm glad… Sleep well, young one… I love you."

Sara awoke the next morning, as sunshine blazed into her room from the window; she sat up and looked around, wondering why Kakashi hadn't tried to wake her. She glanced at her night stand and found a note; she picked it up and read:

_**Dear Sara,**_

_**I didn't wake you since you got back so late last night, and because you didn't get any rest the previous day. I am sorry for shouting at you last night, just know that I love you, no matter how angry I may get. Stay safe.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kakashi**_

Sara sighed and muttered, "It looks like it's another dog training day!" She quickly changed and ate a quick bowl of cereal, glaring at the toaster, which had burned her toast again.

As she stepped out of the house and walked into the kennel she smiled as her dogs greeted her with raucous barking. Streak, Lucky, and Quick Silver were all leaping at their kennel doors wanting out, and she obliged by pressing the button that only opened her dogs kennels.

Just like the previous training session, Alpine, Lucky, and Quick Silver, almost knocking Sara over in their haste to get outside.

Sara sighed in relief as they sailed past, but her luck didn't hold. Two-Tone decided at the last minute to run…right when he was next to Sara. She released a startled yell as she fell, Two-Tone having knocked her legs right out from under her.

As she sat up, she glared after the liver spotted Dalmatian. Two-Tone, stopped at the top of the stairs and wagged his tail apologetically at her as before he dashed after the other three. Sara watched as all of the other dogs walked past her, except for Alpine, who stood loyally at her side. "Thanks," Sara said as she ruffled the Great Dane's head. Alpine panted happily, even after she had stopped petting him, to stand. They both glanced towards the top of the stairs when an impatient bark reached their ears.

Streak stood at the top of the stairs, wagging his tail at them, he gave another impatient bark and made one quick circle, before he barked again.

"All right, impatient one!" Sara said, "We're coming!"

Streak went into a play bow and wagged his tail as she and Alpine proceeded up the stairs. She laughed as Streak bounced around her as they reached the top. Alpine seemed to sigh as Streak collided with him, nearly knocking the sturdy, Great Dane over. Streak seemed to be oblivious.

Sara whistled, attracting all of her ninja dogs' attentions. She said, "Today, we'll be doing a slightly different training session. Your task is to find me."

Alpine cocked his head to the side, confused. It sounded to him like the same type of task as the previous.

Sara continued, "You will start on my signal only after you hear my whistle."

Alpine was still confused as Sara disappeared. He glanced at the other dogs, and saw his own confusion reflected in their eyes. All of their ears pricked as they heard their mistress' distinct whistle from far away.

Alpine exchanged a quick look with Streak, before they both set off, noses in the air, the other dogs following eagerly. Once they were near the village, Alpine and Streak both stopped, confused. Their mistress' scent had suddenly split into many scents!

Streak whined softly, utterly confused and feeling lost. Alpine pressed his nose against his sibling's shoulder and sniffed the air. He tried to focus on his mistress' scent. After a few minutes he woofed in delight as the stronger scent of his mistress drowned out the other fainter ones. Streak wagged his tail happily at him and sniffed the air, and barked in delight as he caught the same scent as Alpine. They both led the way eagerly into the village.

Sara stood on top of a rooftop and glanced around, _I sure hope this isn't too much for them to handle, I think they should be able to handle it though._ She smiled as she watched Alpine and Streak leading the other dogs toward her. _I hope that this training will prove useful in the future…_

**Sheatan's Fans**

Sara glared at her alarm and threw it across the room the next morning. She sat up and stretched, wiping the sleep from her eyes. A sound from the window attracted her attention.

"What do you want now?" Sara grumbled as she got out of bed and walked towards the window where a small sparrow was sitting. The sparrow ruffled its feathers and tweeted irritability at her. "All right! I'll go!" She waited until after the bird flew off before muttering, "Annoying little pest!"

She quickly showered, dressed, and ate breakfast, avoiding the toaster completely, before she wrote a note for Kakashi telling him that she had a mission. Sara shot out the door, eager for her new mission; _I sure hope this one is more fun than the last!_

Sara ran up the stairs of the Hokage's Mansion and entered Tsunade's office. Tsunade said, turning in her chair to face her, "Good you're here." She pulled out a letter, "You've been requested to escort and protect the niece and nephew of the Land of Fire to where he's currently at in the Land of Fire, and believe it or not you were requested by him."

"Really?" Sara questioned.

"Yes," Tsunade stated. "But not in the way you think. I'll read the letter." She cleared her throat, "My niece and nephew are set on having Sheatan escort them to where I am currently staying in Masaru. Make sure you have made it clear to Sheatan that if anything happens to those two it will be the last mistake she will ever make!"

Sara was speechless as Tsunade looked at her intently, waiting for her response. She finally found her voice, and tried to sound light hearted, "I'd like to see him get past Master Kakashi."

"You don't have to accept this mission," Tsunade said, gazing steadily at her.

"I want to," Sara said, "because if I don't, everybody will continue to think that I'm a monster, just like Phoenix."

Phoenix said indignantly, _"I am not a monster! I'm a firebird!"_

_"Same difference," _Sara replied, trying to stay focused on Tsunade.

"If that's what you want," Tsunade said, staring at the papers in front of her. "Just so you know, it will only be you and those kids on the mission. No one else."

"I know, Lady Tsunade," Sara said. "When do I meet these kids?"

"At the front gate in an hour," she smiled as she added, "I believe Enaki is on gate duty then."

Sara smiled at the thought of seeing her uncle before she left the village. As she turned to leave, Tsunade said, "Sara, before you go to get ready, I suggest you see Yusuke first, he'd enjoy seeing…or hearing you!"

"Sure…" Sara said uneasily, suddenly worried about her blind uncle. She dashed down the stairs and out of the mansion.

Tsunade called after her, "Yusuke's by the stone faces! Oh she probably didn't hear me!"

Sara looked around and smiled as she recognized Yusuke's figure from a distance, his lanky, Hatake build was easy to recognize. She called out, "Hey, Yusuke!"

Yusuke turned around and asked, "Did my ears deceive me or did I hear my niece's voice?"

Sara jogged up to him and said, "Who else would it be?"

"You never know," Yusuke said smiling, "I'm just glad you came to see me." He turned his attention to several kids in front of him, "Why don't you all take five laps around the Hokage's Mansion?" All of the kids whined as they reluctantly obeyed him.

Sara watched the kids run and asked, "Are you teaching?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said nodding, "This is the class I have daily, all of them have disabilities, but Lady Hokage wants to see if any of them could be ninja, and I have to say that most of them can be. I also have the regular Academy students once a week."

"Wow!" Sara said smiling, "You must really like this job, you seem more relaxed."

Yusuke laughed, "I do enjoy it, and being a Special Jônin is way easier than being an Anbu… You should have seen the look on Enaki's face when I told him I'd retired! Boy was he pissed…yet I know that old dog was happy for me as well…" He gave her a look, "Don't you have a mission to get ready for?"

"Yeah," Sara said as she gave Yusuke a hug, "I'll make sure I visit you more often."

Yusuke's tone softened, "I'd like that."

Sara pulled away from him and began to walk back home to get ready for her mission.

An hour later found Sara waiting patiently at the front gates, chatting with Enaki.

Enaki asked, "So, this is your fourth mission as a chûnin?"

"Yeah," Sara said. She added joking, "Though it could be my last!"

"Don't joke about such things," Enaki scolded. "You know that any day could be the end for a ninja."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. If something goes wrong, it really could be the end of me," she said voicing her worries.

"You're a good ninja," Enaki commented, "you'll do fine."

"What? No, 'you're a great ninja'?" Sara said sarcastically.

Enaki laughed, "No. You're not at that point yet. You still have a lot to learn."

"Yusuke's right," Sara muttered, making sure Enaki could hear her, "you are a grouchy old dog."

"You'd better believe it," Enaki said smiling. "And I applaud you for adding the grouchy part, Kakashi would be proud."

"So he thinks you're a grouchy old dog as well?"

"Yes, he does."

They both looked up as two kids ran up to them, their mother looking harried.

Sara recognized the two children as the ones who had been in the town when she, Jiraiya, and Naruto had been looking for Tsunade. She also recognized them from the doorway she had guarded during the Chûnin Exam.

The boy said, "Wow! You're really here!"

Sara and Enaki exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Yeah," the girl added, "We didn't think our uncle would actually be able to get you, since you're such a great ninja!"

Enaki burst into laughter, and Sara glared at him, before she quickly elbowed him in his side.

"Hey!" Enaki said sternly, still laughing, "I just can't get over, 'great ninja'!"

Sara rolled her eyes at him, before she looked at the two kids and their mother, "What are your names?"

The mother said, "I'm Aimi, and these are my children," she touched the boy's head, "this is Akira…" she touched the girl's head, "and his sister, Akane. You'll be escorting them to where their uncle is staying in Masaru."

"Yeah," both Akira and Akane said at the same time, "We really wanted to meet you…umm…"

Enaki laughed, "I told you her name already!"

"Sara," Sara supplied for them.

"Yep!" They both nodded enthusiastically.

Sara asked, "I was never told what rank this mission is…"

"It's a B-rank," Aimi answered, "some rogues may try to take them and use them to get money from their uncle."

"They'll be safe with me," Sara said. She turned to Akira and Akane, "So, are you two ready to go?"

"Yes!" They both shouted happily.

"All right," Sara said, thinking, _this is going to be one LONG day!_ "First we need to establish some easy rules!" Akira and Akane looked up at her eagerly. "First, you are to do as I say, especially if I say to be quiet or hide, because an enemy shinobi may be nearby. Second, I need you to understand that I'm a ninja, my first priority is the mission, which means protecting you two, not necessarily talking to you two, ok?" They nodded. "And I'll let you know if there are any other rules!"

"Right!" Akira and Akane said in unison.

"Okay then, let's move out!" Sara said, gesturing towards the gate.

Enaki grabbed her shoulder and said, "Not without saying goodbye first!"

"Bye!" Sara said, slightly irritated.

Enaki gestured towards Aimi, Akira, and Akane as they embraced one another. Aimi whispered, "Be safe and do as Sara tells you, understood?"

"Yeah," they both answered.

Sara smiled and glanced at Enaki, who moved his mask slightly, and winked at her. He said silently, _"I want you to be safe too."_

_"I'll try," _Sara answered, as she led the way out of the village, flanked on either side by Akira and Akane.

Aimi asked Enaki, "Will they be safe with her?"

"I can't think of a better ninja for the job," Enaki reassured her.

As they were walking, Akira suddenly asked, "What's it like to be a ninja?"

"Well," Sara said, trying to think of a good answer, "it's what I wanted to do, and I enjoy every minute of it! But it is hard, with the training, the missions, rarely any free time, particularly now, since we're still recovering from that attack on our village by Orochimaru…"

"It sounds like it's tough," Akane said sympathetically, "especially if you have to leave your family…"

"It's not too bad really," Sara said, "the whole village becomes your family!"

"Was that Anbu family?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, my uncle," Sara said smiling.

Akane asked thoughtfully, "You're parents must worry about you."

"I only have my guardian, Master Kakashi," Sara said smiling, "and he worries enough about me."

"What happened to your parents?" Akira asked.

"They died," Sara stated, "I never got a chance to know them."

Akira and Akane looked at her horrified, "You never knew your parents?"

"No, they both died on the night I was born…" Sara added thoughtfully, "Master Kakashi found me that same day and took care of me for awhile, but then the Third Hokage told him to step back…it wasn't until a few months ago that I learned that he was my guardian."

"Wow!" They both said, their eyes round with wonder.

"Yeah…wow," Sara said wistfully, thinking of how her life had gone until she had become apart of Squad Seven. She looked around warily as she heard a rustling sound. Glancing at Akira and Akane, she motioned for them to stay quiet. She stared intently into the nearby woods and watched as a figure approached, not trying to hide their presence.

Sara whispered to the twins, "Go and hide in those bushes and don't move unless I say to, understood?" They both scurried into the bushes and stayed there.

She turned her attention back to the figure as she leapt into a tree to have a better vantage point.

Just when the figure was close enough, Sara launched herself out of the tree and onto the person. The person beneath her let out a startled grunt, but they quickly began trying to dislodge her.

_This is definitely a ninja!_ Sara thought as she leapt off of the ninja's back as he tried to slam her into a tree. When the ninja realized that she wasn't on his back, he whipped around, kunai in hand.

Sara turned around also, a kunai in her own hand. When she saw the ninja's face…or part of it, she laughed.

Kakashi sighed, as he placed his kunai back into his pouch, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Sara motioned for Akira and Akane to come out of their hiding spots, "Guarding these two."

"Aren't those two the niece and nephew to the Lord of the Land of Fire?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, they requested me," Sara muttered.

"Ah, I see," Kakashi said. He noticed that Akira and Akane still looked scared, so he added, "You couldn't have picked a better guard…did you have to jump onto my back!"

"Sorry Master Kakashi," Sara said sheepishly, "I really thought that you were an enemy!"

Akira and Akane grew wide eyed, "YOU'RE her guardian!"

"I see you've been talking," Kakashi said smiling. He began to walk away and he called over his shoulder, "I'll see you at home!"

Sara called out to him in a teasing tone, "I left a note this time!" Kakashi's laughter drifted towards her as he continued towards the village. She turned to Akira and Akane, "Well, let's get going! I'd like to get you two to your uncle by sunset!" Akira and Akane laughed as they eagerly followed her.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was watching from behind a nearby tree, his eyes glinting maliciously.

**Lucky…**

Sara led the way to Masaru, making sure that her pace wasn't too much for Akira and Akane. She kept glancing back over her shoulder feeling uneasy, _something didn't feel right when I touched Master Kakashi…then again, I did attack him thinking he was an enemy shinobi…something's just not right though…_

As the sun began to set, as they neared the village of Masaru, Sara noticed that Akira and Akane were tiring. She stopped to let the pair catch up, when she saw something that made her blood run cold.

A fast approaching shape was heading straight for Akira and Akane. Thinking quickly, Sara sliced her thumb and pulled out a scroll and swiped her blood across it dashing forward. She slammed the scroll into the ground and shouted, "Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!" Akira and Akane looked terrified as all of Sara's dogs ripped their way out of the ground around them, bristling, ready to attack at any time.

Sara snapped, "Now's not the time for showing off!" All of the dogs pricked their ears, ready for her orders. "Alpine, Streak, Two-Tone, and Quick Silver, come with me, Lucky, Happy, Smokey, and Wrinkles, protect Akira and Akane and make sure they get to that town!" She pointed at the rooftops of Masaru. "Go!" Sara shouted as she charged the shinobi. _Please don't let there be more enemy shinobi!_

She stopped as she gazed at the enemy shinobi, shocked for a brief second. Her eyes narrowed into the Devil's Eyes, _I now KNOW that there is more than one shinobi…this is the same Kakashi imposter that I met before! He probably warned his buddies that there's only one person guarding Akira and Akane…well…I bet they didn't expect my dogs!_ She rushed forward, kunai in hand, Alpine, Streak, Two-Tone, and Quick Silver racing beside her, their fur bristling along their backs, and their teeth bared.

Lucky led the way as he dashed ahead of the others, alert for any sign of danger. His mistress' orders had been clear, get the two young humans to the town with no harm coming to them. He glanced briefly at Wrinkles, Happy, and Smokey, knowing that out of them all, he was the most ferocious, and the one who would attack first. Lucky woofed quietly and changed positions with Happy, allowing the Bull Terrier to take the lead as he fell back, running behind the scared young humans.

Smokey released a warning bark, as an enemy burst out of the trees in front

Lucky growled deep in his throat as he shot forward and lunged at the enemy's throat.

Sara easily saw the fake Kakashi reach for a kunai knife, and threw her own at his hand, making him pull it away from his pouch. Streak and Quick Silver shot forward. Quick Silver grabbed the shinobi's hand while Streak leaped into the air and locked his jaws on the shinobi's left shoulder. Alpine rushed forward and pinned the shinobi to the ground, his paws on the shinobi's chest. Sara and Two-Tone walked forward menacingly.

Lucky's teeth met their mark and he leapt away from the enemy as they fell to the ground, dead. He whipped around as two other enemies appeared ahead of him, heading after the two young humans. He sprinted forward, his long legs easily covering the ground between them. One of the enemies, a female, made some strange sounds that he did not recognize. The other, a male, stopped and faced him, pulling out a weapon. Lucky leapt to the side as the male enemy threw the weapon, but he felt it graze his left side. He ignored the pain and continued his dash towards the male.

The male began to desperately throw weapons at him and Lucky felt several of them hit their marks, but he finally managed to leap into the air at the enemy's throat, his teeth meeting their mark.

He landed heavily on his paws, the pain of his wounds beginning to overwhelm him, but a startled cry from one of the young humans, sent strength to his paws as he shot forward.

Sara and Two-Tone stopped in their tracks, as they heard Akane cry out. She glanced at Alpine, Streak, and Quick Silver and said, "Stay!" She and Two-Tone whipped around and dashed towards the twins. She was surprised when she saw Lucky, running full out to get to the female ninja who was standing on a tree branch, holding Akane in the air, out of reach of Wrinkles, Happy, and Smokey.

They picked up their pace as they tried to get to the female ninja, but Lucky easily beat them to it. He ran right at the tree, and shot up it, his jaws locking into the female ninja's right leg. The female ninja let out a startled cry as she released Akane, who plunged towards the ground.

Sara put on an extra burst of speed and caught Akane as she slid to a stop, while Two-Tone dashed to help Lucky, who was lying beneath the female ninja, struggling valiantly to his feet, his teeth still locked on the ninja's leg.

The female ninja sat up and screamed, "You stupid dog!" She pulled out a kunai and stabbed Lucky in his right eye.

Lucky released a heart wrenching yelp, and struggled to get away from the ninja, as she continued to stab him in other places. Two-Tone, released a menacing growl and leapt at her followed by Wrinkles, Happy, and Smokey.

Sara shouted, getting control over her dogs, "Enough!"

The dogs stepped away from the female ninja reluctantly, as she stood up, Lucky lay on his side, whining in pain. She glanced nervously at Sara and said, "I'll leave now."

Sara smiled maliciously and said, "I don't think so…" She threw several kunai with strings attached to them. The female ninja stared horrified as she found herself tied to the tree. Sara said as she made hand signs, "You injured my dog…Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

She released the strings as flames leapt on them, the female ninja shrieked in pain. Sara ignored her as she stroked Lucky's bloodied fur. Tears pricked her eyes as she whispered, "You're a good dog." She scooped the injured wolfhound into her arms, ignoring how heavy he was.

As she approached Akira and Akane, she said, "My dogs will escort you the rest of the way to Masaru, I'll meet you there."

"N-no!" Akira stuttered, "We want to stay here and find out how…" He gestured to the wolfhound in her arms.

"Okay," Sara said as she gently set the wolfhound down, "keep an eye on him for me while I deal with him." She gestured to the fake Kakashi who was still in disguise.

She glared down at the enemy and snapped, "Release your jutsu and tell me exactly why you're after Akira and Akane!"

The shinobi released his jutsu and said, "We're…I'm a rogue, and that lord would pay a good price to get those two back."

Sara squatted down and whispered barely audible, "It's shinobi like you that make me sick!"

He asked, "Are you going to let me go?"

"No," Sara stated coldly. "I'll be taking you to town and then I'll call in the Anbu Black Ops to deal with you…I'm assuming you're a former Leaf shinobi?"

She didn't need an answer as fear flashed in the shinobi's eyes at the mention of the Black Ops. "Release!" Sara said to Alpine, Streak, and Quick Silver. All of the dogs stepped away, and she said to the shinobi as he stood up hesitantly, "Don't bother trying to run or teleport out of here, my dogs will track you to the ends of the earth after what your comrades did to one of my dogs…"

Several days later, after Akira and Akane had explained to their uncle everything that had happened, and Lucky's wounds had healed. Sara waved goodbye as she and Lucky headed back to the Leaf Village.

As they walked, Sara stroked the loyal wolfhound's head, brushing the headband that now covered his right eye, hiding it. She laughed as Lucky licked her hand, and he brushed against her leg.

When they finally approached the village, Sara was amazed to see Yusuke, Enaki, Tiégra, and Kakashi standing at the gate waiting anxiously for her.

Kakashi dashed forward, and wrapped Sara in a hug, and he whispered, "When I got back, I saw your note…but then Enaki told me that several of the Anbu Black Ops had been called out to where you were supposed to be…and I…"

"You got worried," Sara supplied for him as he put her down.

"Yeah," Kakashi admitted, "but obviously you're perfectly fine!"

Enaki said, "I told you it was probably nothing."

"No," Yusuke stated, "I told BOTH of you that!"

Tiégra said, "We were all worried about you."

"You didn't have to be," Sara said as she stroked Lucky's head, absentmindedly.

Kakashi noticed how Lucky was wearing his headband and asked, "Are you trying to make a fashion statement again?"

Sara looked down at the wolfhound and said, "No…he…he was injured on this mission."

Kakashi squatted down and removed the headband from Lucky's head, and he sighed. He replaced the headband back over the dog's right eye, and said, "Sometimes these things happen."

"Yeah, I know," Sara said quietly.

"We're all just glad you made it back…all of you," Yusuke said, gesturing at where he thought Lucky was standing.

They all embraced Sara before each of them headed home. Kakashi keeping a careful eye on Sara as she walked her wolfhound still at her side.

**The Jônin Exams**

_Sara has been a chûnin for two months now…_ Kakashi thought as he closed his ward's door, deciding to allow her to sleep in for once. He had been training her off and on, whenever they both happened to have free time, and he was impressed with her progress, not only in her training sessions with him, but also with how in demand she was for missions. She rarely seemed to get a break anymore, and he had noticed that most of them were B-rank assignments with senior chûnin, or Shikamaru.

Kakashi sat on the couch and stared thoughtfully out the window. He had a Jônin council meeting today, and he was beginning to wonder if he should recommend Sara to be made a jônin by appointment, _she's already proven that she can handle herself on B-ranks, which is all that is really required to make jônin…_ He glanced up the stairs and smiled, _she'd enjoy being made a jônin, and I know that she's ready for it._ Kakashi stood up and jotted down a quick note for Sara when she woke up, before he headed out of the house.

Kakashi entered the meeting room, and wasn't surprised to find that several other jônin were there, including Kurenai, Shikaku, and Asuma. They all nodded at him as he sat next to Shikaku. They all waited as more and more jônin filed in followed by several senior members of the Anbu Black Ops, and finally by Shizune and Tsunade.

The Hokage, Shizune, and the Anbu Black Ops were only there just in case the jônin could not come to an agreement, then they would be consulted to help persuade anybody, one way or the other.

Shikaku stood up, since he was the current head of the Jônin Council, and began the meeting. Some old business was discussed, including how the repairs on the village had gone, and whether or not the missions should be decreased, now that the village had shown its strength, this last one was easily voted "yes".

Shikaku said, "Now, our only item of new business, the Jônin Exams start in one week we are now taking recommendations for both the Jônin Exam and appointments for being made jônin. All of the candidates nominated for either one will be discussed….Are they any recommendations?"

Kakashi waited his turn as several jônin stood up and gave their recommendations, some of the recommendations being accepted as they were presented, others being changed to entering the Jônin Exams, and others being changed to "made jônin by appointment".

He stood up as another jônin sat down and said, "I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend, Sara Uchiha Hatake, to be made a jônin by appointment."

Genma stood up suddenly and asked, "Is it her skill that dictates this request, or the fact that you've taught her and have raised her?"

Before Kakashi could respond, Kurenai said, "He sent her into the Chûnin Exam, when he easily could have held her back. I think that speaks for him." Genma nodded, understandingly.

A different jônin stood up and said, "She shouldn't even be allowed to advance, with that monster in her!"

Shikaku gave Kakashi a warning glance before he said, "Are you saying that my son is dating a monster?" The jônin quickly sat down.

Kakashi shot a grateful glance to Shikaku, _he handled that nicely…I would have been more likely to tear the guy apart!_

Another jônin stood up and asked, "How many B-ranks has she been on?"

"If I may," Tsunade said as she stood up, "she's been on eighty-two B-rank, some of which were borderline A-rank."

"What are the rest of her statistics?" Asuma asked, genuinely curious?"

"Let's see," Tsunade said, "she's been on a total of one hundred and thirty-two missions, including ten D-rank, forty C-rank, and eighty-two B-rank."

Kakashi sighed as he heard the murmurings resounding all throughout the meeting room, all of them praising Sara.

One jônin stood up and asked the question Kakashi had been dreading, "How old is she?"

Kakashi stood up, feeling everything that had been accomplished in the meeting slipping away as he said, "Thirteen."

Automatically, everyone began talking loudly. Shikaku finally managed to gain control after a few minutes of shouting. He said, once things had quieted down, "Now, let's discuss this civilly. We'll have some of the Anbus and Lady Hokage talk to try and sway you one way or another, and after that we'll vote on whether or not Sara Uchiha Hatake should be made a jônin by appointment, through the Jônin Exams, or not at all."

Kakashi's nerves were on end as he sat, waiting for the first person to speak. He was amazed when Hanashi stood up.

"I've met Sara Uchiha Hatake, and I know for a fact that she does not have to prove her skills to anyone to be made a jônin, her missions speak for her," he said before he sat down.

Lady Tsunade stood up next, "I believe she has the physical ability for it, what I'm wondering is whether or not she can handle it emotionally, since she's only just hit her teenage years…"

And so the discussion went until every Anbu present had put in their two cents worth.

Afterwards, Kakashi walked home, feeling frustrated at the jônin. _I was the same age as Sara when I became a jônin, and by appointment! Why can't they see that she's ready! She can handle it; otherwise I wouldn't have recommended her for it!_

It was noon, when he finally arrived back home, and he managed to smile as Sara looked at him from the kitchen table, having been playing a game of Solitaire.

She asked, seeing the expression in his eye, "What's wrong?"

He didn't feel like explaining, so he said, "Nothing, it was just a rough meeting."

"Oh, okay," Sara said, focusing on her game of Solitaire. They both looked at the window as they heard an insistent tapping.

Kakashi walked over to the window and allowed the hawk to fly in. It perched in front of Sara and held out its leg. Sara quickly undid the letter that was tied to its leg, and the hawk flew back out the window, while Sara read the letter. Kakashi watched her expression, and was surprised when she tackled him with a hug.

"Thanks, Master Kakashi!" Sara said excitedly, "I didn't think you'd recommend me for the Jônin Exams."

"I didn't, I recommended you for being made a jônin by appointment, but that got outvoted," Kakashi said, still surprised by her excitement.

"Who cares?" Sara said happily, "I could be a jônin soon!"

Kakashi sighed, "Just remember how hard the Chûnin Exams were…"

"Way to put a damper on my parade!" Sara said sarcastically, "Come on, Master Kakashi, if you thought I could be made a jônin without going through the exam, then this should be…difficult…but not as bad as the Chûnin Exam!"

"I hope so," Kakashi whispered as he embraced her.

Sara looked up at him, "What are you so worried about?"

"Besides the obvious," Kakashi muttered, smiling at her. Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm always going to worry, you know that!"

"Right," Sara muttered, "if only you wouldn't worry, SO much!"

Kakashi continued to smile, "The only thing I can do besides worry, is train you within this week's time period before the exam…"

One week later, found Sara getting ready to leave for the Jônin Exam, with an anxious Kakashi making sure that she didn't forget anything.

"Shuriken?" He questioned for the thousandth time.

Sara snapped, "Yes!"

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said, hearing the annoyance in her voice. "I'm just…"

She finished his sentence, "Worried…I know, but please! I'M the one taking the exam, not you! So, if I forget something…it's my own fault, not yours!"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sorry…I just don't want to lose you anytime soon…"

"I know," Sara said as she hugged him, "I know you're worried, but…you need to back off for once."

"Right," Kakashi muttered. He added, "I probably won't be around for when you receive your jônin status…"

"Why?" Sara questioned, "Do you have such little faith in me?"

"No. I have a mission that starts today, and it's in a pretty far away land…so I probably won't be here for when you pass," Kakashi said, smiling.

Sara smiled back at him, "I'm glad to hear the 'when' part of it!"

He chuckled, "Don't let it go to your head!"

"I won't," she said, as she led the way out of the house. Kakashi followed her and locked the door as he closed it.

"I'll see you…sometime!" Kakashi said, unsure of when he'd actually be back.

"Right," Sara said, hugging him quickly, before she dashed off.

Kakashi watched her go, and smiled, as he pulled out his old Anbu uniform…

**Kenshin & Ryo**

Sara checked her paper to make sure she was at the right building and sighed, _they couldn't pick a different location to hold the Jônin Exams in? I mean, why hold the Chûnin and Jônin Exams in the same place?_ She pushed open the door and stared around the room, feeling nervous for the first time.

The room was filled with older chûnin; all of them ranging in age from early twenties to late thirties…most of them were in their late thirties. As she entered they all turned to look at her.

One of them said, "The Chûnin Exams aren't for another six months, kid!" Some of the other chûnin, snickered, apart from two guys who were leaning against the far wall, closest to the door.

Sara wasn't in the mood for the chûnin's attitude, "I already passed the Chûnin Exam, moron! Why do you think I'm wearing a vest?"

She watched as the two nearest the door smiled, but neither looked at her. Before the chûnin could respond, the door opened, revealing Ibiki. He glanced around at them all and said, "Follow me."

The two nearest the door didn't move as Ibiki headed into the room. The other chûnin followed, while Sara trailed at the back. When she passed through the door, the two chûnin flanked her on either side. She glanced at them again, taking in that one looked like he was excited, while the other looked like he wanted to puke.

Ibiki stopped suddenly, and turned around, "For the next five minutes you'll have a preparatory period to decide whether or not you're actually up to taking these exams!" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The other chûnin, apart from the two behind Sara, moved away from her. Sara sighed, _sometimes some things just never change!_ She listened as the two chûnin behind her began talking.

The one with short, untidy brown hair said, "Come on! Pull yourself together! Our teacher wouldn't recommend us for this thing if he didn't think we could handle it!"

"Oh yes he would!" The other, one answered. His hair was long, black, and tided into a pony tail, he also had several giant shuriken tied to his back.

Sara thought, _something about those two seems familiar…they remind me of two people…but I can't think of who!_ Her thoughts drifted to the upcoming exam as the two chûnin behind her bickered. _I can do this. Master Kakashi thinks I would have been fine being made a jônin by appointment…so…even though he's worried, he thinks I'll be able to pass this exam…I know I can! I haven't been doing all of those B-ranks and training like mad for nothing!_

Everyone in the room, turned to the front again as Ibiki appeared. Sara thought, _that was the fastest five minutes ever!_

Ibiki said, as he stood in front of the chûnin, "All right, form a line and draw a number, and then find your seat."

Somehow Sara got shoved into the line first. She quickly drew her number (one) and went to find her seat. "You have got to be kidding me?" Sara said in bewilderment. Her seat was the closet to several chairs along the wall, and in the front. _How's that for bad luck?_ She thought angrily. Her eyes narrowed in thought, _something almost tells me that this was rigged! _She glanced at Ibiki, and she would have sworn that he smirked at her. _Oh well! I'm in the front! Who cares?_

As all of the chûnin, found there seats, Sara was surprised to see that the brown haired chûnin, who had been standing behind her, was sitting next to her…with a few empty seats in between. She watched as he glanced back at his comrade, worry showing in his eyes, before he focused his attention to the front. Sara quickly did the same.

Ibiki stood in front of the desk in the front of the room, and said, "This first exam is almost exactly like the first exam of the Chûnin Exam, however, this time, I'm bringing in the best of the best to watch you."

Everyone in the room stared in horror, as at least twenty Anbu Black Ops filed into the room. Sara wanted to bang her head against the desk, all of the Anbus were familiar to her, but no where near as familiar as one Anbu stood right next to her desk. The Anbu beside him was also familiar, and Sara shot him a nasty look.

Ibiki continued, "You will have one hour to try and fill out the tests in front of you, anybody caught cheating will immediately be eliminated." He glanced at the clock, "All right, begin!"

Sara flipped over her test and stared, dumbfounded at the questions. She grinned; _I can't answer a single question…_ Her gaze drifted around the room subtlety, and she stared, stupefied, at the paper taped to the front of Ibiki's desk. _They have got to be kidding me! Are those really the answers to the test?_ Her gaze drifted around the room again, and she found several other identical papers taped around the room, including one on the ceiling. Sara glanced from the two Anbus beside her desk, and Ibiki, _if I do any cheating they'll notice right away… I guess I'll have to be creative…_

Meanwhile, Enaki was beginning to doze off; _it's obvious Sara isn't going to do anything…if anything, she'll try to pass this test without answering a single question…_ He was soon sound asleep.

Kakashi watched every chûnin in the room carefully, especially Sara. He sighed as he recalled how he had begged Ibiki to allow him to be here, pretending to be an Anbu, just so he could see how Sara did on the first exam before he departed for his mission.

Sara's eyes darted briefly to Enaki's clipboard, as it slid slightly. Her eyes narrowed, _this is chance one!_ She pretended to be thinking, as she closed her eyes, until it looked like she had them closed and gazed at Enaki's clipboard, the answers clear as day to her Devil's Eyes. She gave a look of eureka when she finally had the first answer memorized and jotted it down quickly.

_Now for the next question…_ Sara pressed her hands to her forehead, closing her eyes so they looked closed, and began to memorize the second answer.

Kakashi glanced warily at Sara; _she's up to something…_ He was about to ask Enaki if he thought anything was up, when he noticed that Enaki's breathing was that of someone who was asleep. Kakashi glared through his mask at Enaki, and shoved the older Anbu.

Enaki was jolted awake as he nearly fell to the floor; he glared at Kakashi, as he readjusted his seat, and moved his clipboard up.

_Damn!_ Sara thought, jotting down as much of the second answer as possible. _Leave it to the stupid jônin to mess up things for me!_ She began to tap her pencil in thought, _there are three more papers taped in this room, one of which I can't look at since it's on Ibiki's desk…the another is on the back wall…with another being on the left wall…I can't look at either of those either, since it will be obvious…that leaves the one on the ceiling… What can I do that won't give me away?_

Her gaze drifted towards the brown haired chûnin, as he tapped his pencil. Her eyes widened as she realized, he was speaking in code. She concentrated on the taps:

_Hey…kid…do you… Oh hell! I never was good at this!_ Sara thought angrily, trying to understand the chûnin. _Let's try again…_she focused on the taps, _Kid…do you…know…any of these answers? I'm utterly hopeless at…these things…and so's my comrade. Anyway…you could…help…us?_

Sara shifted her gaze discreetly to meet the brown haired chûnin's gaze. She gave the slightest of nods thinking, _I'm an idiot!_ _I'm going to be risking my butt to help two complete strangers! _She moved her right hand to her left shoulder, and rolled it, trying to get the stiffness out of it. A fiendish grin crossed her features; _I have a full proof plan!_

All of the Anbu, and Ibiki, turned their attention to her, as she rolled her neck, obviously trying to get rid of the stiffness in her neck. Even some of the other chûnin gazed at her suspiciously, wondering what she was doing.

Ibiki was utterly perplexed, it was obvious that she was trying to get rid of the stiffness in her neck, but half of him argued that she was probably cheating. He relaxed as she stopped, and gazed in frustration at her test. He nodded in satisfaction.

Enaki was gazing around the room, making sure none of the other chûnin had taken the momentary lapse in attention, to cheat in an obvious way. He turned to Kakashi, to ask him a question, when he noticed a pink tail, waving in the air, on top of Kakashi's head.

Enaki said, in a hushed tone, "Hold still for a minute…" Kakashi watched him apprehensively as Enaki grabbed the tail, and pulled up a silver colored mouse.

Kakashi sighed, "At least it wasn't a rat."

"I bet it's a chûnin," Enaki murmured.

Just then, the mouse managed to get its head close to his hand, and it sunk its teeth into his finger. Enaki let out a cry of pain, as he dropped the rodent.

Sara twisted her transformed body, so she would land on all four feet. She quickly made towards the black haired chûnin, _feet don't fail me now!_ She leapt into his lap, making him jump, but she managed to leap onto the table, and dropped a small, very folded, piece of paper on the table, before she skidded to a halt, just avoiding a well aimed kunai. _I'm never taking the size of kunai for granted again! From a mouse's point of view, they're huge!_ She careened towards the brown haired chûnin, feeling the thuds in the floor as kunai landed close to her tail. _Almost there! Almost there! Almost there! _She leapt at the brown haired chûnin's moving leg, as he moved to get out of the way. Sara clawed her way up and onto the table, depositing a second, very folded, piece of paper. _I'm never doing anything like this again! _Sara thought as she dived for her chair.

Ibiki aimed a kunai at the mouse and threw it, easily hitting the mark. The mouse lay still…dead.

Enaki picked up the mouse, and carried it to a nearby trash can depositing it in the can. No one noticed as a puff of smoke came from there, leaving a note that said, _**Nice try, suckers!**_

Sara grinned as she wrote down the answers she had memorized from Kakashi's clipboard. She allowed her gaze to drift to the brown haired chûnin, who had just unfolded the small piece of paper, and was jotting down the answers. When he finished, he set his pencil down, and inconspicuously picked up the small piece of paper, he ran his hands over his face, and Sara realized that he had swallowed the minute paper, destroying any evidence of her involvement in helping him cheat.

Sara finished the nine questions, and gazed at the tenth utterly confused. It read:

_**Just wait…**_

She gazed around the room, and saw the same confused expression on the brown haired chûnin's face.

As the minutes passed, more and more chûnin finished the first nine questions and gazed around the room in confusion. Wondering what their tenth questions meant.

Finally, a chûnin stood up, trembling, as he hopped onto the table and said, sounding mortified, slapping his butt, "Take a bite out of this!"

Ibiki, all of the Anbu's present, and several chûnin laughed. An Anbu stood up at the back of the room, and gestured for the chûnin to follow him, still shaking with laughter.

Soon, more bizarre tasks followed, each chûnin having to do something different before an Anbu stood up, and gestured for them to follow.

As a chûnin, finished acting like a monkey, only Sara and the two chûnin she had helped remained. Sara turned as the black haired one, stood up and reluctantly flipped Ibiki off.

Ibiki couldn't stop laughing as the black haired chûnin left the room. The brown haired chûnin stood up and said, sounding thoroughly embarrassed, "Cockadoodledoo!"

Sara hid her snicker as the brown haired chûnin walked out of the room, glancing back at her as the door closed behind him.

She glanced at the "Anbu" (Kakashi) that was left, and then at Ibiki. Finally, Kakashi stood up and motioned for her to follow him. Sara followed him into a different room where he sat down, and grabbed her answer sheet, pulling out a pen. He glanced from his clipboard, to her paper, but he only wrote the grade she got, before handing the paper back to her. She smirked with satisfaction, her paper was a hundred percent correct.

Kakashi said, "Good job. We'll wait a few moments before we join the others."

"Is this your mission?" Sara asked curiously.

"No," Kakashi stated. "I merely wanted to see how you did in the first exam." He stood up, "Now we can head back."

Sara followed him back into the room, where the other chûnin were already seated. She gazed around, suddenly feeling scared. At least one third of the chûnin that had been there at the start of the exam were gone. She sat down in her original seat, and looked to the front.

Ibiki said, "Now, why don't you all tell us what you got on those tests? We would like to know."

Several of the chûnin, all of them wearing smug smiles, announced, "We got A's!"

Two of the Anbu Black Ops stood up and motioned for those that had spoken to follow them.

A few other chûnin muttered, "We got F's…"

Two more Anbus stood up, and those chûnin followed them out.

One brave chûnin said, "I got a C+!"

An Anbu stood up and the chûnin that had spoken followed him out of the room.

Enaki asked Sara quietly, "So what did you get?"

"None of your business!" Sara snapped, not liking the way people kept leaving the room. She listened as several other Anbus and Ibiki, tried to get more people to say their grades.

Shi' begged, "Come on! Please?"

Sara watched as the brown and black haired chûnin flipped off Ibiki, who had just asked them the question again. She gestured at the pair and said, "Do you really want me to do that?"

"Please?" Enaki tried again.

Sara flipped him and Shi' off.

After a few more minutes of the Anbus and Ibiki asking, sometimes begging, to hear more grades, Ibiki finally said, "All right. You may turn in your papers to any of the Anbus, or myself."

Several of the chûnin stood up and eagerly handed it to Anbu they apparently knew. The Anbus they handed their papers to each said loudly, "You fail."

All of the remaining twenty-seven chûnin made sure to hand their papers to Anbus they didn't know. Sara glanced around at all of the Anbu Black Ops, and said, once the other chûnin had turned in their tests, she said, "How am I supposed to hand in my paper when I know everyone in this room?"

Ibiki laughed, "That's a good point! You should just hand it in to me, since I am the proctor."

Sara cautiously handed her paper to him and sighed in relief, when he didn't say "you failed".

She walked confidently out of the room, and was surprised to see the brown haired and black haired chûnin waiting outside the door.

The brown haired chûnin sighed in relief, "Phew! You had us worried for a minute there!"

"Um…okay..?" Sara said, slightly confused.

The brown haired chûnin laughed, "Sorry, we really should introduce ourselves, since you helped us out. I'm Kenshin Nara."

"And I'm Ryo Morino," The black haired chûnin, Ryo added.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Time out!" She gestured at Kenshin, "You're related to Shikamaru Nara?"

Kenshin smiled, "Yeah, that's my lazy cousin!"

She gestured at Ryo, "And you're related to…Ibiki?"

"Unfortunately…I'm his nephew," Ryo muttered darkly.

"Wow!" Sara said smiling. Her brow furrowed, "But…why are you two even talking to me? I mean…I'm not exactly…"

Kenshin interrupted her, "We really don't know why we decided to talk to you, maybe fate just wants us to…either way, you DID help us out… So…we just figured we might as well get to know you… What is your name anyway?"

Before Sara could reply, Kakashi walked out of the room, and pulled Sara into a hug, he no longer had his old Anbu mask on. He said, as he released her from his embrace, "I have to go on a mission now, so you'd better stay safe." Kakashi added, smiling, "And I hope you do well on this exam." He walked quickly towards the exit.

Kenshin and Ryo stared at her in open mouthed awe.

"What?" Sara asked, wondering why they were looking at her like that.

Ryo said in awe, "YOU'RE related to THE Kakashi Hatake?"

"Sort of," Sara muttered, "I guess he's a cousin, but he's also my guardian." They continued to stare at her in awe, but they had finally closed their mouths. She said, "My full name is Sara Uchiha Hatake."

Recognition flashed in Kenshin's eyes, "So you're the one my cousin, Shikamaru, won't shut up about." Sara blushed. "Don't sweat it! I can see why he likes you."

Suddenly, Anko appeared next to them and said, "Would you three get moving already! We've been waiting five minutes for you three to get outside!"

Kenshin, Ryo, and Sara quickly followed Anko outside where the other chûnin were waiting.

**New Ties**

Anko said, "All right! Once again we're sending you into the forest of death, but this time, we added a twist to things…" She made sure that she had their undivided attention, "You will be required to take a scroll," she held up a scroll with the Leaf Village symbol on it, "from a random jônin squad that will be in the forest. There will only be three teams, which means there will only be three scrolls available." Anko laughed, "Now, the most important rule is to not look at the scroll!" She laughed again, "A lot of you will fail this exam! Now, I'll divide you up into teams of three…"

She walked around, randomly selecting people to be on different squads, by sheer chance; Anko placed Kenshin, Ryo, and Sara on the same squad.

Once she had placed everyone onto a team, Anko said, "All right, you'll have three days to get a scroll, right now, go pick a gate to start from! Just remember that once you have a scroll, to head towards the tower in the center of the Forest of Death. You are not allowed to start until you hear the horn blow."

Ryo asked, as they all proceeded towards starting gate thirteen, "So…who's going to be the squad leader?"

Sara was startled when Kenshin pointed at her, "What? Me? Are you crazy? You two are older and more experienced than I am!"

"That's where you're wrong," Kenshin stated. "Who was it that helped us pass the first exam, and cleverly avoided getting caught?"

Sara muttered something incoherently, but Kenshin and Ryo did hear a few swear words.

They waited patiently at gate thirteen, and within a few minutes, the horn sounded, and they raced into the forest, Sara leading the way.

After dashing several yards, she slowed down, and Kenshin and Ryo stood beside her, glancing around.

Kenshin asked, "Where do you think the jônin squads will be at?"

"Anywhere's my guess," Sara muttered.

"So, how are you supposed to find them?" Ryo asked.

"Like this…Devil's Eyes!" Sara shouted, startling Kenshin and Ryo. Her pupils narrowed to slits as she looked at the surrounding area. She finally spotted a group of jônin. "There's a group about two miles to the East."

Kenshin and Ryo nodded, and followed Sara as she led the way towards the unsuspecting jônin.

Meanwhile, Asuma and Guy were looking at Kakashi. Asuma asked, "How come you didn't mention earlier that you were to be apart of our squad for this?"

"Slipped my mind," Kakashi answered.

Asuma and Guy didn't look satisfied with the answer. Asuma thought, _something's not right here…but I can't place my finger on it…_

Ryo asked Sara, "How do you know that there's a jônin team over there?"

"Well, my Kekkai Genkai, the Devil's Eyes, allows me to see things close up," Sara stated.

"Wait," Kenshin said, "then how-?"

"Be thankful there were no trees in the way," Sara said, grinning sheepishly.

Kenshin and Ryo both rolled their eyes at her in exasperation. They all slowed, as they neared the group of jônin. When they could clearly see the group, they all exchanged looks of disbelief. Before them was Asuma, Guy, and Kakashi.

Sara was a little offended, _he couldn't tell me that he was going to be apart of the Second Exam too?_

Kenshin asked her silently, _what should we do?_

_Give me a minute to think…_ Sara answered. _Okay…I think I have a plan, but it's going to require accuracy and precision. Now…_

Asuma, Guy, and Kakashi, looked around warily. Kakashi had caught the faint scent of approaching chûnin awhile ago.

Asuma asked, quietly, "So…do you recognize any of the scents?"

"One…" Kakashi murmured. "Sara."

Without warning, a giant shuriken flew out of nowhere. Asuma, Guy, and Kakashi, either ducked or leapt out of the shuriken's path.

Asuma, who had dived for the ground, began to stand up, but he quickly hit the ground again as the shuriken made another pass. "What the-?"

Guy leapt out of the shuriken's path for a second time, "How is it able to go back?"

Kakashi wasted no time in grabbing the fine wire that was attached to the shuriken. As soon as his hand was on the wire, he quickly jumped backwards, as massive flames came down the wire. He grunted, "Definitely, Sara… But she also gave away her position!"

All of them threw several shuriken at the tree where the flames had emanated from. They all stared intently at the spot, waiting for some sign that they had hit their target.

Asuma turned around, and shouted as he hit the dirt, again, "Look out!"

Another giant shuriken sailed past, embedding itself in the trunk of a tree.

"How are they avoiding our detection?" Guy wondered aloud.

"Not so loud!" Kakashi snapped, "We need to thi-!" He broke off as he dodged a third giant shuriken.

As Asuma rose to his feet, he leapt aside, as a fourth giant shuriken flew at him. Guy dodged out of the way also, but he was surprised when he felt a kunai tip pressed against his throat.

Kakashi and Asuma turned to face Guy, who was being held captive by Ryo. Ryo pressed the tip, a little harder, against Guy's throat, "Here's the deal…you hand over the scroll that you have, and your teammate goes free."

"You're outnumbered," Kakashi stated.

Ryo pressed the tip of the blade a smidge harder against Guy's throat, "But I'm closer to your comrade."

"I wouldn't be sure," a voice said behind Ryo.

Ryo glanced into the bushes behind him and sighed, "Interesting…a Shadow Clone…but I still think that I'm a hair quicker than some old men."

Asuma glared at him, "I have a Shadow Clone behind you, and you're the one who's been throwing the giant shuriken, since I can see some still one still on your back. I think we're in a better position to negotiate."

Guy shouted suddenly, "Lookout!"

Kakashi and Asuma barely managed to dodge to the side, as a fifth giant shuriken sailed past.

Ryo dragged Guy out of the way, and allowed the shuriken to sail through Asuma's clone. He said, smirking, "You were saying?"

Kakashi got to his feet and looked around the clearing, trying to catch a Sara's scent. He easily detected it on the wind. "She's behind him…"

Asuma nodded, "I wonder what they're up to."

Ryo asked, "So….are you going to hand over the scroll? Or would you prefer to see you're teammate killed?"

Asuma glanced uneasily at Kakashi, and he was surprised to see that Kakashi was calm, _has he completely lost it? I know Guy get's on his nerves, but he would never allow someone to kill him!_

Kakashi said, "I'll call your bluff."

"What?" Ryo gasped.

"You don't have it in you to kill a fellow Leaf shinobi," he stated. Kakashi whipped around, kunai in hand as a rustling sound alerted him to someone's charge. His kunai blade sank into Kenshin's hand. Kenshin gritted his teeth in pain, and wrenched his right hand away from Kakashi's kunai.

Asuma was startled, _what was he thinking? That type of wound is exactly what we were told NOT to give! Nothing life threatening…if that wound get's infected, that kid's done for…!_

Kakashi threw his kunai at a nearby tree branch, barely missing Sara as she leapt out of the tree. She aimed a punch at his face. Kakashi ducked underneath her punch, and slammed his right leg into her stomach, sending her flying.

Ryo leapt away from Guy, and caught Sara, skidding into a tree. He glanced worriedly at Kenshin. As Sara lay, motionless in his arms, Kenshin nodded, and the pair disappeared. Asuma, Kakashi, and Guy stared triumphantly after them.

When they were a good distance away from the three jônin, Sara murmured, "You can put me down now."

Ryo gently set her on her feet, and she glanced anxiously at Kenshin, "How's your hand?"

"It's fine," he reached into his pouch, "especially since I got this!" He held up a scroll with the Leaf Village symbol on it.

"Great!" Ryo said happily, "We can now take our time heading back!"

Sara shook her head back and forth, "No. It won't take them long to realize that they lost their scroll…and we're leaving a trail…"

Kenshin and Ryo followed her gaze, and Kenshin moaned. Behind them was a trail of blood that led right up to where Kenshin was standing.

"We need to clean the wound and then stop the bleeding," Sara muttered as she uncapped her canteen and poured water over Kenshin's wound. She tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

Kenshin wondered aloud, "Are we going to be able to rest?"

Sara glanced behind them, and shook her head back and forth, "No. I'm pretty sure they've realized that their scroll is missing. She stood up and leapt into a tree, Ryo and Kenshin followed her, as they tried to stay ahead of the jônin.

On the second night, after Kenshin had stumbled and fallen many times and reopened his wound, they were still trying to get to the tower, which they could finally see.

Ryo asked, glancing anxiously at Kenshin, "Can we stop?"

"I still got one sprint left," Kenshin said.

Sara nodded and took off at a sprint, the other two following. She slowed when they approached a small clearing. Kenshin collapsed gratefully onto the ground and was instantly asleep.

Ryo shot another anxious glance at his comrade, as he slept under the cover of a fallen tree. He commented, "He looks really pale."

"I think he has an infection in that hand," Sara stated, "and he probably has a fever."

"I figured as much," Ryo muttered. He laughed, "Sometimes Kenshin doesn't know when to quit."

Sara nodded, looking at the clearing. It reminded her of a different clearing in the forest, one where Squad Seven had rested, still a team, to recover from Orochimaru's attack…back during the Chûnin Exam.

Ryo yawned loudly, and looked embarrassed by his exhaustion; Sara offered, seeing a chance to be alone with her thoughts, "I'll take first watch." He shot a grateful glance her way before he rolled out a sleeping bag and fell asleep.

She climbed a tree using her chakra, and stood on a branch, just high enough so she could see the surrounding forest, yet still keep an eye on her teammates below.

_…Teammates…_ Sara thought, smiling, _when did I start calling those two teammates? They're older than me, and…and their not Naruto or Sasuke, yet…I can't help feeling like their comrades…of course, now they are…but what about after this exam? We they still consider me a comrade, or just a young jônin? _She sighed, _I don't know them that well, but I think they're my friends…I think! _Her eyes narrowed as she saw three shapes approaching from several meters away. One's hair glistened silver as the moonlight struck it. _Whether they consider me a friend or not, I have to get them out of here! Kenshin's in no shape to fight!_

Ryo jumped as she landed lightly on the ground, and he asked, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, they're not far away from here, so I'm going to distract them," Sara murmured quietly. "You're going to have to trust me on this…"

Ryo said, "I'm with you all the way." The light of battle burned in his eyes, for once.

"No. You're not fighting," he looked crestfallen. Sara continued, "I'm going to distract the three of them, and you're going to get Kenshin out of here."

Ryo's eyes hardened, "Kenshin and I were taught to never abandon our friends."

Sara was surprised, but she laughed, "I was taught to protect my teammates with my life, and besides," she purposely glanced at Kenshin, "Kenshin's in no condition to fight, and you no he would try."

"You win," Ryo sighed after a few minutes of silence. He added, "But only because I'm a lazy ass, if it had been Kenshin in my position, you wouldn't have won."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sara muttered. "Now listen up! When you see my Ho Chidori, it's flame colored," she added when Ryo looked stupefied. "You are to head towards the tower, when you get to the doors you can stop and wait for me. No sooner, no later."

"Sure," Ryo said nodding.

Sara smiled, trying to reassure him, "Then I'm off!"

She heard Kenshin stir, as she walked away, and she heard him ask Ryo a muted question, and Ryo whispered something in response. Sara heard Kenshin say, as the wind blew his words to her, "Our new friend had better come back alive!"

Sara smiled at that comment and stopped in the bushes, only a few feet away from where Asuma, Guy, and Kakashi were standing. She glanced into the dark forest, hoping that Ryo was ready to move. Her pupils narrowed as she activated her Devil's Eyes, and she charged forward, her Chidori sparking, and chirping as she ran.

Kakashi dodged to the side of the attack, while Asuma rushed in trying to nick her with his blades. Sara ducked under his arm, and managed to keep her feet, as his weight slammed into her. Her eyes widened in horror, as Guy ran in the direction she had come from. She quickly knocked his legs out from under him, and stood, breathing heavily, in front of them, kunai at the ready.

"Her team's somewhere over there," Guy said, stating the obvious.

Sara slowly pulled out a scroll, and smiled fiendishly, in the dark. Asuma, Kakashi, and Guy glared at her.

Asuma said, "That's pretty bold of you to show us that scroll considering it's the one you took from us."

She placed the scroll back in her pouch and said, "If you want it back, you're going to have to take it from me!"

Guy moved faster than she had anticipated, so she had no time to dodge the kick that sent her flying backwards. She got up quickly from her position on the ground, and dashed forward, so they wouldn't be able to come any further into the forest where her team was.

"Bold tonight, aren't we?" Kakashi questioned, as she lunged, kunai in hand. Sara threw her first kunai at him, and he dodged it easily. Thinking quickly, she drew another kunai, and tried to slash at his face. Kakashi pulled back at the last second. Before he could think of another plan of attack, Sara charged him with a Chidori. He dodged to the left, and collided with Asuma. They both fell to the ground.

Sara smiled at them, before she darted into the forest, the opposite direction from where her team would be heading.

"We got her on the run!" Guy shouted happily, as he gave chase, followed by Asuma and Kakashi.

She glanced back at them, and released Phoenix, her pace becoming faster, as she used chakra to propel herself forward.

Meanwhile, Ryo stood waiting, a few feet from the tower for Sara. Dawn was still a few hours away, yet he could clearly see a light in the sky, one that flickered like flames. He jumped as Sara walked out of the trees near him.

"Don't do that!" He exclaimed.

Sara laughed, "Next time, I'll remember that you don't like being snuck up on."

"So," Ryo questioned, "did you lose them?"

She pointed at the sky, "They're following my Shadow Clone and Phoenix."

Kenshin, who had come to again, asked, "What happens when that bird gets too far away from your body?"

"He'll disappear, as will the clone," Sara stated.

"All the more reason to head in," Kenshin said, standing up on unsteady legs. Ryo was automatically at his side, and he allowed Kenshin to shift his weight towards him, Ryo stumbled as he took a step forward.

Sara was exhausted, and was beginning to feel the affects of not having any sleep, but she put her arm around Kenshin's back, and Ryo gratefully moved away. Her head only came up to Kenshin's chest, but she managed to keep herself from stumbling as they all walked towards the tower.

Ryo asked suddenly, "Exactly how old are you?"

"Thirteen," Sara replied.

Kenshin sighed, as Ryo shot him a smug glance, "Yeah, yeah, I know you five bucks."

"You betted on how old I was?" Sara asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Ryo said, still smiling, "I said you were at least thirteen, and he said you were eighteen."

Sara asked, "So how old are you two?"

"Nineteen," they both answered in perfect unison.

Ryo shoved open the doors to the tower, and they all walked inside. Sara glanced outside, as Phoenix returned to her body, the first true rays of dawn were flittering through the trees leaves.

Phoenix said, "_They stopped chasing your clone a few minutes after you had released me."_

Sara focused on the nearby undergrowth, and saw the three jônin approaching, at a walk, all of them looking tired, but satisfied. Her gaze drifted to Kakashi, who looked anything but satisfied. If anything, he looked furious.

She wondered, _is he that upset that I outsmarted him?_

**Hide and Seek?**

They all staggered into the tower, and walked into a room off to the side. Kenshin, Ryo, and Sara gazed at the wall where a scroll was hanging. There had been words written on it at some point in time, but now it was too moth eaten to read anything that it may have said.

Kenshin suggested, "Maybe it says to open the scroll, like in the Chûnin Exam."

"Let's not," Sara said, gazing at the scroll. "We were told not to open it, so we won't."

As if on cue, Anko appeared in front of them and said, smiling, "Well done, you three pass!" Sara, Kenshin, and Ryo all sighed in relief. Anko continued, "Since there are no other teams here yet, you three get a chance to rest until time is officially up."

They all sank gratefully to the ground. Kenshin was soon dozing while Ryo gazed at the door Anko had left through. Sara wondered aloud, "What do you think our next exam is?"

Ryo suggested, "A tournament again?"

"Too simple," Kenshin muttered as he woke up. "None of these exams have been exactly like the Chûnin Exam. They probably have something worse in mind."

They all sat in silence, all of them dozing off and on. As the time finally neared its end, the last two teams walked in looking haggard and worn. Anko appeared and said, "All right! It's time for you lot to follow me!"

All of the remaining nine chûnin followed Anko into the arena where the preliminaries for the Chûnin Exam had been held. Sara gazed at the other two teams of chûnin, and recognized the loud mouth that had insulted her earlier.

Tsunade stood in front of them, along with Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Ibiki, Shizune, and Anko soon joined them.

Tsunade said, "Stand in the team formations you were placed in." They all did as she said. "Good. Now, how do you all feel about playing a game of hide and seek?" All of the chûnin stared at one another in confusion. "This will not be an ordinary hide and seek, considering that the special jônin and jônin here will be the ones seeking. If you are caught by any of them, you fail."

The loud mouthed chûnin asked, "And how are we supposed to hide in here?"

"You'll be in a genjutsu of my making," Tsunade answered, "and if any of you try to break it, you'll fail. This exam is testing your basic skills of being able to hide efficiently, even under the most bizarre of circumstances. When I say, 'begin' that is when the game shall start. It will last one hour, those who remain will be made jônin." She quickly made some hand signs, and they were all surrounded by a forest suddenly. They all heard her voice as she continued, "You have ten minutes to hide before the special jônin and join begin looking for you."

Sara, Kenshin, and Ryo all exchanged nervous glances. None of them were in any condition to hide for an hour, not without straining themselves.

"We'll separate for now," Kenshin said, moving away, Ryo following him.

Sara stared after them for a few seconds before she gazed around at the terrain. _This is not going to be easy…_ She watched as a nearby tree suddenly disappeared, _I see what she meant by bizarre circumstances, with the changing terrain hiding will be nearly impossible without jutsu of some sort…I'd better stay on my toes._

Sara sliced her thumb and summoned Alpine and Streak; she explained to them that they were to whimper softly if they smell Kakashi or any unfamiliar scents. Then she motioned for each one of them to stand right next to her, their bodies pressed against her legs. Her hands moved quickly as she transformed all of them into rocks.

Within a few minutes Tsunade's voice rang throughout the terrain, "Begin!"

Sara was tensed, granted no one could tell if a rock was tense or not, _with the way the terrain changes, I've got to keep a close eye on it. The minute it looks like it's going to change to my disadvantage I'll have to send Alpine and Streak back to the kennel._ A soft whimper interrupted her thoughts, Ibiki and Anko approached, both looking around carefully for any unsuspecting chûnin.

Anko sighed loudly, "I'll bet that Kakashi and Asuma have already gotten them all. At the rate we're going we'll never find one!"

"Slower is usually better," Ibiki countered. As if on cue, the whole terrain began to change, and Sara quickly altered the shape of the rocks she and her dogs looked like.

Ibiki glanced at the three of them, but he sighed, "I was hoping those rocks were some of them, but I guess they're not." The pair continued on their way.

A few minutes later, the terrain changed again. This time it was a desolate, snowy, hill, with no rocks. Sara quickly released the jutsu on her and the dogs, and sent them back to the kennel. Alpine and Streak disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sara looked around desperately for something she could change into, nothing stood out. There were no trees, no rocks, no shrubbery, no nothing. _What am I going to do? They'll see me in no time, since I'm at the top of a hill!_

Phoenix suggested, _"The snow's deep enough, why don't you bury yourself in it?"_

_Good idea, _Sara conceded as she made a Shadow Clone. She quickly dug out a patch of snow with the aide of the clone. Then she settled down on the cold ground and allowed the clone to bury her. _Now, all I have to do is wait…_

It didn't take long for some jônin to spot the clone. _That was quick! It sounds like Guy…he might just be alone too._ Her clone took off, as it was supposed to, and she heard Guy thunder after it.

Sara tried to keep track of the time in her head, but she failed miserably, it was either a few seconds or minutes when the terrain changed back to the forest again. She sat up and glanced around. There was a tree next to her and she quickly leapt up into it and crouched low on a branch, her ears straining for any sound. Her pupils narrowed as she activated her Devil's Eyes.

Her body was so tense that she jumped when a voice said quietly behind her, "Hey there!"

"Don't do that!" Sara snapped quietly, as she glared at Kenshin and Ryo.

Ryo stated, ignoring her blazing eyes, "We're the only three left."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Are you positive?"

Kenshin nodded, "It didn't take long for them to get caught. They couldn't keep up with the changing terrain. A lot of it was bad luck."

"Luck is apart of skill too," Sara muttered, quoting Kakashi.

"Yeah, well, we'll be out of luck soon if we don't think of a way to stay hidden for the rest of the exam!" Ryo exclaimed, keeping his voice low.

Sara looked thoughtful for a few seconds, before her eyes gleamed with mischief, "Lady Tsunade only said that we couldn't break the genjutsu, right?"

"That's what Lady Hokage said," Ryo answered.

"Then I'm going to use a genjutsu on top of a genjutsu!" Sara said excited. Her hands moved swiftly as she made the necessary hand signs. She smiled, "Now, the genjutsu I've done should change when Tsunade's changes, concealing us!"

"Good thinking!" Kenshin and Ryo said in unison.

"Let's get out of this tree though," she said, "I don't want to end up getting caught because we fall out of a tree."

They easily descended to the ground, the genjutsu holding, and they sat casually on the ground, and began to wait out the rest of the hour.

Several times Ibiki and Anko passed, followed by Guy, and sometimes even Shizune. They all began to get nervous when after what they assumed had been twenty minutes; they had seen no sign of Kakashi and Asuma.

Kenshin said, keeping his voice low, "They must be searching thoroughly for anyone, hoping the terrain will change and give us away."

"No," Sara stated, her gaze focused on two shapes on a snowy hilltop that had just appeared, "they're just waiting for Kakashi's Sharingan to spot us."

Ryo, Kenshin, and Sara all waited tensely as Kakashi and Asuma got closer and closer, but even when they were within a few inches of the trio, Kakashi's Sharingan skimmed right over them.

This made Sara uneasy, _why didn't his Sharingan see through my genjutsu? Is he sick or something?_

Tsunade's voice suddenly rang out, "The exam is now officially over!"

Sara released the genjutsu as Tsunade's disappeared. Asuma stared incredulously at the trio as did Kakashi.

Asuma exclaimed, "You three were there the whole time?"

"Yeah," Sara said, glancing at Kakashi, who was lowering his headband.

Kakashi said casually, "I'm not sure how I missed them…I think Tsunade's genjutsu was throwing my Sharingan off."

Asuma and Sara both exchanged skeptical looks. They all turned to Tsunade as she said, "Congratulations, Kenshin Nara, Ryo Morino, and Sara Uchiha! You have all made jônin! There will be a ceremony tomorrow to honor this fact. Your teachers will all be present." Sara watched as Tsunade's gaze drifted suspiciously to rest on Kakashi. "For now," she said, turning her gaze back on the three of them, "get some rest, you've all earned it!"

Kakashi touched Sara's shoulder, and he guided her gently out. He said when they were outside, "You did well. I'm very proud of you."

Sara didn't like the way his touch felt, _it doesn't FEEL like Master Kakashi…this reminds me of the mission where…! _She glanced nervously at Kakashi, to make sure that he hadn't noticed anything. He turned his gaze on her and asked concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sara said feeling stupid, _maybe I'm just overreacting…_

_"Maybe," _Phoenix said. _"I can't sense anything different about him."_

Sara was surprised when they stopped. Kakashi looked slightly embarrassed as he pulled out a small box, "Here, it's a congratulations gift, for making jônin."

"Thanks," Sara said smiling at him. She opened the box and was surprised to see a silver plate with the Leaf Village symbol on it, a small chain was connected to it, making it a necklace. "Cool!" Sara said, saying the first word that popped into her head.

Kakashi smiled, "I'm glad you like it!" He glanced back at the tower, "Let's head home." He gently grabbed her arm and teleported to the house. Sara still wasn't sure why Kakashi's touch didn't feel right, but Phoenix was still at ease, so she ignored the feeling again.

**Jônin**

As the sun set outside, and the pair had enjoyed a meal of miso ramen, Sara said, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"That's fine," Kakashi said, nodding.

She hugged him and she felt him tense, _this is NOT Master Kakashi!_

_"I agree with you now!" _Phoenix nearly screeched. _"You need to get out of here! The malicious intent is coming off him in waves! I can sense it now!"_

Sara pulled out of the hug and headed upstairs, quietly locking the door. She made a Shadow Clone and had it change into her pajamas, and turn out the light before she opened her window to sneak out. She flinched as the window groaned in protest. Her body tensed as she heard the kitchen chair clatter across the floor, and heard the fake Kakashi climb the stairs, two at a time. She listened as the handle jiggled and the fake Kakashi said, "Open this door now!"

Sara opened the window all the way, and leapt outside as the imposter began slamming into the door. She sprinted around the house, and felt her legs protesting. _Phoenix, I need you to lend me some chakra!_ Within a millisecond Phoenix's chakra surged through her and she used it to speed up her progress. Footsteps pounded behind her and she knew the imposter was pursuing her.

Sara shot towards the Anbu Area, still sprinting after several long minutes, having left the imposter far behind. She leapt over the gate and landed on the other side, panting. She opened the door and bolted up the stairs, and pounded on Hanashi's bedroom door.

Hanashi opened the door groggily and asked, "What's up with you?"

She panted, "There's a fake Kakashi in the village, and I…"

Hanashi didn't let her finish, "Get in here!" He walked out into the hallway, and into his office, and she heard him tell a message to a messenger toad. He was soon back in the room. He glanced at her, "I won't let this guy hurt you."

Meanwhile, Kakashi entered the village, having just returned from his mission. He was looking forward to going home and hearing how the exam had gone for Sara. He was startled when the two Anbus at the gate blocked his path, "You're coming with us to see Ibiki."

"What? Why?" Kakashi asked.

"As if you don't know," one of the Anbu's sneered as they grabbed his left arm.

"What the hell?" Kakashi was really beginning to feel annoyed as the two radioed in that they had caught the imposter. _Imposter? Oh no! Sara!_

Hanashi stood tensely as someone opened the door, Kakashi walked in and held his hands up defensively, "Relax, it's me, Kakashi. They just caught the imposter now. Are you all right, Sara?"

Hanashi pulled out a kunai and said, "Don't take another step forward." He then asked, "Who are Sara's two uncles?"

Kakashi looked dumbfounded, before he made a hand sign, allowing the transformation jutsu he'd been using to vanish. Kabuto said, "Clever, thinking of a question an imposter wouldn't be able to answer, now why don't you step aside and let me kill her?"

Hanashi laughed, "In your dreams, kid."

Kabuto rushed forward, and Hanashi was unprepared for his speed, Kabuto sent him flying out the window. Sara flinched when she heard him hit the ground with a dull thud.

Kabuto turned to face her, "Now where did all of that bravery you showed in the Jônin Exams go?"

Sara decided to keep him talking, even though she was scared stiff, "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"It's Orochimaru's orders. He didn't like what Sasuke reported to him, you know, about how you refused to give up chasing him, even when you were mortally wounded?" Kabuto said, smiling. "He just wanted you out of the picture."

Sara racked her brain for something else to keep him talking, but she came up with nothing.

Kabuto smiled, "Are you done trying to prolong your existence?" He took a step forward, but stopped when a kunai appeared at his throat.

"Take one more step towards her and I'll rip you apart," Kakashi practically snarled as he stood behind Kabuto.

Kabuto laughed, "You have to know where I'm at if you're going to kill me." He disappeared from sight.

Kakashi lifted up his headband, exposing his Sharingan, searching for Kabuto.

Sara thought, unaware that her adrenaline rush had activated her Devil's Eyes, _this is one of those moments where I wish I had Master Kakashi's Sharingan. Then I'd at least be able to copy this camouflage jutsu of Kabuto's!_ Her eyes rested on Kabuto, just as Kakashi spotted him. He lunged forward, and Kabuto released his jutsu, and leapt out of the window. Kakashi gazed down at his retreating form. He stared at the two guards at the gate, _damn! He killed them long before I got here, the clever bastard!_ He turned his attention to Sara, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Sara said, nodding. She froze when her chin touched a scaly hide.

Kakashi saw her eyes widen, and walked forward, he saw a small brown snake, wrapped around Sara's neck. It hissed at him, exposing its fangs. He cautiously grabbed it behind the head, since it was a very poisonous little, brown snake. Kakashi tossed it into the air, and quickly made the hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu. Sara helped him clean up the ashes.

Kakashi asked her, as they both moved towards the window, "So…I heard you passed the exam."

"Yeah," Sara muttered.

Kakashi called down to Hanashi, "Hey! Are you all right?"

"I've been better!" Hanashi hollered.

Kakashi focused on Sara, "You've also faced someone before who pretended to be me so…why didn't you act like a ninja?"

"I guess…I guess it's because it happened here, in the village…a place I really wouldn't consider someone pretending to be you, just so they could kill me," Sara murmured, feeling somewhat stupid. _Master Kakashi's right…I am pathetic!_

Kakashi embraced her, "I hope you learned from this experience…and what have I always told you?"

Sara laughed, "Always be aware of your surroundings."

"And the people in it," Kakashi finished. He asked, looking worried, "How did Kabuto disguise the snake?"

"Like a Leaf Village dog tag," Sara answered.

He nodded thoughtfully, "Well, you did learn from this, and I think we'd better help Hanashi to the hospital. I think he might have broken his arm."

After they had helped Hanashi to the hospital, Kakashi was leading the way home, when Sara said, "I promise I will never respond to a situation like that again!"

Kakashi smiled, "I know you won't, but right now, you need to change and then go to bed. I want you to be wide awake for your ceremony tomorrow."

Sara smiled back at him, and did as she was told. As soon as her head touched her pillow, she was sound asleep.

Kakashi watched her for a few minutes, as she slept, making sure that she wasn't having any nightmares, his thoughts drifted to the events of the night, _Orochimaru didn't want her around…I wonder why? What threat does my genin…well, I guess she's a jônin now…but what threat does she pose to them? She's still learning, as she demonstrated tonight… I'd better get a message to Tsunade telling her that we'll be late tomorrow. I want Sara to get some rest…_

The next morning, Sara opened her eyes and stretched, wondering why Kakashi hadn't been in to wake her up. She glanced at the window and leapt out of bed, _crap! I'm late for the ceremony!_ She showered and dashed down the stairs, and skidded to a halt at the bottom. Kakashi was sitting calmly in the kitchen, reading _Make Out Violence._

Sara said, "Now's not the time to be reading your perverted books! I need to be at the ceremony!"

"I know," Kakashi said, standing up and placing his book into his pouch. "We can leave now."

"We should have been there three hours ago," she muttered.

Kakashi smiled, "I contacted Lady Hokage last night and explained what had happened. She postponed the ceremony to noon, so you're not late."

"Oh!" Sara said, blushing.

Kakashi led the way to a building Sara was unfamiliar with, he walked inside, and she followed. He murmured as they walked down a hallway, "This is where the Jônin Council meets. It will be several years before you are required to be apart of it." He pushed open a door, and Sara stared in awe at the circular chambers that was filled with Anbu and Jônin. Kakashi pointed, "You will stand right there, in the center of the floor. I'll be up there with Tsunade, you will step up there when she calls your name, okay?"

"Okay," Sara replied, feeling a tad nervous. Kakashi left her side and moved to stand next to another jônin that stood beside her.

Sara sighed in relief when she spotted Kenshin and Ryo standing where Kakashi had pointed; she gladly stood beside Ryo, and waited patiently.

Kenshin looked much better, some color having returned to his face, but it was obvious that he still had a slight fever. He winked at her, when she stood next to Ryo.

Ryo acknowledged her presence by nodding his head, ever so slightly. Otherwise, none of them moved.

Tsunade said, instantly quieting all of the small talk that had been going on, "We are here today to acknowledge that three new jônin have entered your ranks. So, please join me in welcoming Kenshin Nara, Ryo Morino, and Sara Uchiha, as jônin of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Sara felt like ducking her head, as all of the jônin and Anbus present cheered. Kenshin and Ryo also looked embarrassed.

Tsunade continued, "Now, as is the tradition, they're teachers shall escort them out and treat them to a meal!"

Kenshin and Ryo's teacher shot Tsunade a dirty look, while Kakashi looked indifferent, as they walked forward. Kakashi gently guided her out of the room and into the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Sara asked, genuinely curious, "Is it really traditional for the teacher's to take their students out to eat?"

"No," Kakashi said, smiling. "It used to be that the entire squad had to give their teammate a gift, but why disobey Lady Hokage?" He glanced around at all of the restaurants and made a beeline towards Tiégra's. Sara looked at him curiously and he said, "I have a feeling she'll want to congratulate you."

As soon as they entered, Tiégra embraced her in a hug and said, "Oh! I'm so proud of you!"

Enaki appeared from the back room, breathing a little heavier than usual, Sara assumed that he had changed quickly out of his Anbu uniform. When Tiégra released her, Enaki pulled her into a hug and murmured, "We're BOTH proud of you!"

"So am I," a familiar voice said. Sara turned her head, since Enaki was still hugging her, and she smiled when she saw Yusuke.

Enaki released her from his hug, and Sara walked up to Yusuke, who ruffled her hair. Yusuke said quietly, "I figured you didn't want any more hugs!"

Sara laughed and gazed around at her family. Those words suddenly struck her, _this IS my family! I finally have one…well…I guess I always had one and I just never realized it!_

Kakashi said, seeming to read her thoughts, "I thought this would be better celebrated as a family event!"

"Thanks," she said feeling ecstatic.

They all sat down at the table, Tiégra walked into the kitchen, and came back out with two extra large pizzas, before she finally sat down.

Enaki asked, once Tiégra was seated beside him, "How does it feel to be a jônin?"

"I haven't noticed any difference yet," Sara stated, truthfully.

He smiled, "You will, don't worry."

Yusuke commented, "I remember when I first became a jônin. The missions were harder than I expected."

"Everything was harder than you expected," Enaki muttered. Yusuke shot him a nasty look, managing to glare at the right person.

Sara rolled her eyes at her uncles' antics. She glanced at Kakashi, who seemed to be enjoying himself, and she smiled. _I'm never going to forget this night!_

After the celebration, as they were walking home in the early morning, Kakashi handed her a small box, "Here, this is for you…I guess you could call it a graduation present."

Sara opened the box, and stared at a Leaf Village dog tag. She stared at him.

Kakashi looked embarrassed, "I know it's ironic that Kabuto gave you a snake disguised as a dog tag, but look at the back of it."

She flipped the dog tag so the Leaf Village symbol was facing away from her and she read the back aloud, "No matter how mad I may sometimes get…I'll always love you." A smile spread across her features, while Kakashi blushed.

He pulled out his own dog tag, "I guess you could say I'm carrying on a family tradition. My father gave me this when I became a genin. There's no inscription on mine, but…" He was surprised when she hugged him, "I guess that means you like it?"

"Yes…why wouldn't I?" She questioned.

"No reason!" Kakashi said quickly. Her pleading eyes soon made him give in, "I thought you would think that it was…stupid."

"Stupid jônin," she muttered fondly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes in response.

**A Female Kakashi?**

Sara felt her shoulder being shaken and she moaned in protest, it felt like she had only just fallen asleep.

Kakashi said quietly, "I know you don't want to get up, but I thought you should know that Lady Hokage has requested that we meet her in her office in…" She knew he glanced at her clock, "…five minutes."

She sat bolt upright, barely missing Kakashi, and she snapped, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I thought you needed the rest," he replied.

Kakashi left the room to give her some privacy as she changed. Sara shot out of her bedroom, and Kakashi grabbed her jacket collar. He asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the Hokage's Mansion," Sara replied, beginning to feel worried about her guardian's sanity. "You said Lady Tsunade wanted to see us."

"Yes, I know. I figured you would want to teleport there," he said smiling.

She scowled at him, "It would have been nice if you had mentioned that little detail a minute ago."

He continued to smile, "I'd thought I'd teach you how to teleport long distances…to make your life easier."

"That would be helpful," Sara conceded.

"It's simple," Kakashi said, automatically switching to teaching mode, "all you have to do is focus on where you want to go, make the appropriate hand sign, and…" He disappeared. Sara jumped when he said from the kitchen, "You end up where you wanted to be at…Try teleporting down here."

"Sure," she said, before she began focusing on the kitchen, a thought suddenly hit her, _he never said how much chakra to use…oh well! Here it goes!_ She made the appropriate hand sign, and she was amazed to find herself in the kitchen standing next to Kakashi.

Kakashi was beaming, "Well done! It usually takes people a couple of times before they get it!"

She couldn't help feeling proud. "Are you going to the Mansion or not?"

He chuckled as he disappeared. Sara rolled her eyes, but she quickly pictured Lady Tsunade's office, and made the hand sign. She was surprised to see that Kakashi wasn't there yet.

Tsuande said, "I see Kakashi forgot to teach you the etiquette of using the Teleportation Jutsu."

Sara blushed, realizing her mistake as a knock sounded on the office door.

"Enter," Tsunade said.

Kakashi walked in and took in Sara and her red cheeks, "Sorry," he said sounding embarrassed, "I guess I should have taught you the etiquette of the jutsu."

"It's perfectly fine," Tsunade said, smiling at them both. "No harm, no foul. I just don't want it to happen again…not unless it's an emergency."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Sara said.

Kakashi said, "Before you tell us why you wanted us here, can I explain one more thing about the jutsu to Sara?" Tsunade nodded, and Kakashi turned to Sara, "You are not to use this jutsu for extremely long distances, nothing more than a mile will work. It would take far too much chakra."

Tsunade said, exasperated, "I can't believe you forgot to tell her that as well…"

"Some things tend to slip my mind," Kakashi said, thoroughly embarrassed now.

"Anyway," Tsunade said. "I have a mission for you two. It's an escort mission…" She pulled out two pictures, "This young Queen of the Land of Shadows, and her sister need protecting, and I thought you'd two be perfect for the job!"

Sara glanced at the pictures that Tsunade was holding up, and she couldn't keep her mouth from dropping open in shock, _the sister looks just like me…well…if I didn't have a scar on my left eye and if my hair was that long…and if I wore dresses._ Her gaze drifted to the picture of the Queen, and her mouth would have hit the floor if it could have. The Queen had silver hair, and looked like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, but more like if Kakashi had performed it. _This is so wrong!_

Kakashi said, seeing the Queen's picture more so than the other, "Why exactly were we picked?"

Tsunade smiled, "I need you two to pretend to be exactly like them…or I should say, I need, you, Kakashi to pretend to be exactly like the Queen, while Sara merely learns how the sister acts."

He swallowed nervously, "Lady Hokage…I can't do a transformation like that. Such a transformation would require too much chakra. I would only be able to keep it up for an hour or so."

"I've already considered that, Kakashi, but amazingly, Naruto gave me the solution!" Tsunade announced.

Sara looked around for the hyperactive ninja, but she sighed when she saw no sign of him, _I'm not sure if I'm relieved or not…_

Tsunade asked, "Have you ever seen him perform his Sexy Jutsu?"

"No," Kakashi stated, looking startled. Tsunade's triumphant expression fell.

"I have," Sara said, receiving a glare from Kakashi.

Tsunade said, "Well, perform it for Kakashi, and Kakashi, make sure your Sharingan copies it."

Kakashi shot Sara a look that was somewhere between anger and horror, as he lifted his headband up, exposing his Sharingan.

Sara thought, _I hope I get this right…_ As she made the usual hand signs for the Transformation Jutsu, but she used a lot less chakra. She knew the jutsu worked when she heard Kakashi hit the floor. She muttered, angrily, "Perverted Jônin!"

"That's not why he passed out," Tsunade stated. "I don't think he really wanted to picture you looking like that."

Sara thought about what Tsunade had said, "You're right, that makes more sense."

"Let's just hope he managed to copy the jutsu before his mind had a meltdown," Tsunade pointed out.

Kakashi came to a few minutes later. He looked at Sara and snapped, "If I ever hear that you used that jutsu you'll be grounded until you're eighteen!"

Sara tried to hide her laughter, _Lady Tsunade was right!_

Tsunade asked, as Kakashi got to his feet, "Did you copy it?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied reluctantly.

"Good," Tsunade smiled, "Now, Sara you need to leave the room, while I brief Kakashi on how he's supposed to act. Once that's done, the mission will start. In the meantime, Shizune will find you some dresses to wear."

Sara's stared blankly at Tsunade as Shizune entered the office and dragged her out.

Kakashi sighed, as the door closed, "She's not going to like this mission one bit."

"I wouldn't be too worried about her," Tsunade stated as she pulled out a cassette tape.

Sara waited patiently outside the office door. She was now, reluctantly, wearing a red dress that was easy enough to move in, and it wouldn't restrict any movement if fighting occurred, and she even had shorts on if fighting did occur, she was also wearing extensions so her hair would look longer. All of these she could tolerate, what she couldn't stand was the makeup she had on.

Shizune had insisted on putting makeup on her, particularly to cover her scar. At first, Sara had thought that was all the makeup that was needed…little had she known.

_When I get back from this mission…_ She allowed her mind to go into various pranks she could pull on Shizune. Her attention was diverted as the office door opened.

A silver haired woman, in a blue gown, walked out, a scar over her left eye was the only indication that showed it was indeed Kakashi. He shot her a look that said she was to keep her opinion to herself. Shizune appeared, trying not to laugh as she said, "We need to cover that scar." Kakashi rolled his eyes. Shizune added, "And a contact lens to hide your Sharingan."

As Kakashi walked past, Sara found that she didn't find it the least bit funny. If anything, it revolted her. Especially when her mind conjured up the image of how the Sexy Jutsu usually looked when first used.

Tsunade asked, noticing that Sara looked a little green, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Sara said, managing to get the horrifying image out of her head. "Never better!"

Tsunade saw right through her, "At night he'll release the jutsu, being the guardian you're used to."

"I just hope I don't lose any meals on this mission," Sara muttered.

Shizune walked back, Kakashi trailing behind. Tsunade addressed them both, "The young Queen is Aimi, while her sister is Asami. Now, Kakashi, you'll be addressed as Arisu, and as far as the two sisters need to be concerned, you're Sara's mother, you already know how you are supposed to act." Kakashi nodded. "Sara," she said turning to face her, "You'll be addressed as…" Tsunade looked thoughtful, "Mariko."

Sara nodded, she glanced at Kakashi, who seemed to be beaming. _Why does…he…_ It was hard thinking of Kakashi as a she, even if he was using a jutsu. _Look so proud…_ Her mind thought of the meaning of the name, _Mariko…Mariko…why can't I think of what it means?_

Phoenix supplied, _"It means 'true village child'."_

_That explains everything!_ She glanced at Tsunade, feeling somewhat grateful, _she gave me an appropriate name. _Kakashi's mission name struck her, _and Master Kakashi's name is good for him since Arisu means "noble sort"._

Tsunade said, "All right, now that you have the necessary tools for this mission, let me explain it… You are dressed the way you are because someone has already tried to assassinate the sisters, and Aimi is afraid that someone will try it again at the Meeting of the Nobles in the Land of Shadows. So, you're mission is to not only protect them but to go to this meeting as their doubles, understood?"

Sara glanced at Kakashi, and saw anger burning in his eyes, _he didn't like the part where we put ourselves in danger…correction! He didn't like the part where I'M put in danger…stupid jônin!_ She nodded, as Kakashi gave a stiff nod, before he led the way out. Sara still found it hard to be looking at a woman instead of Kakashi.

Once they were outside, Sara walked beside Kakashi and asked, "Are you worried about this mission?" Kakashi nodded. "It's only a B-rank though, right?" Kakashi shook his head back and forth. "An A-rank then?" He nodded. She was beginning to feel annoyed, so she snapped, "Look, I know you don't like this mission, but I don't like it either, so…" She felt the words "grow up" were inappropriate, considering who she was talking to. She couldn't find the word she wanted to use though.

Kakashi sighed, and said in an annoyingly high, peppy, female voice, that almost grated against the eardrums, "I'm not annoyed because of this part, granted I could do without it, but I really hate this voice!" He raised his voice at the end, so that Sara almost lost the hearing ability in her right ear.

"Aren't you just mimicking her?" She questioned. Kakashi nodded, still looking pissed. "So…why don't you just talk normally.

He sighed again before speaking, "I have to keep this up, otherwise…" His gaze drifted pointedly to where Guy was enjoying himself with his team.

"Right," Sara said understandingly, "I almost wish I had a different appearance."

Kakashi's anger melted away, "You look fine, S—Mariko."

"Thanks…" Sara really didn't want to say the last part, but she did, "Mom."

They both shuddered, Kakashi suggested, still talking in the high female voice, "I think we should practice."

By the time they reached the gate, they no longer shuddered; they were also used to the names they had to use on the mission. As they neared the two girls waiting at the gate, Kakashi muttered, "How women ever put up with heels amazes me!"

Sara didn't comment, since her own heels were giving her trouble too, since she had never worn any before.

The Queen, Aimi turned to face them, her blue gown swirling around her legs, her eyes lit up at the sight of them and she shouted, excitedly, "Oh, wow! Your Hokage wasn't kidding when she said she could find our doubles to be our escorts!" She clapped her hands excitedly as she turned to her sister, "Don't you think they look exactly like us, Asami?"

Asami turned, her red dress barely moving, "They do look like us…I just hope they aren't exactly like us!"

Sara smiled, "_I like Asami already!"_

_"Lucky you!" _Kakashi said silently, _"Mine's worse than I was led to believe!"_ He composed himself, and said in the Queen's exact voice, "I'm Arisu, and this is my daughter, Mariko. We'll be escorting you back to the Land of Shadows, there; we'll pretend to be you, until the danger has passed."

Aimi clapped her hands again, "This will be sooo much fun!"

Sara placed her hands over her ears, trying to block the grating sound of the queen's high voice.

Kakashi, reluctantly, added, feeling very stupid, "I know dear!"

_How Master Kakashi puts up with missions like this is beyond me, _Sara thought, trying to block the sound of the Queen, and an acting Kakashi's, squeals of delight.

They all left the village, Aimi leading the way followed by Asami, then Kakashi, and finally Sara.

Aimi refused to keep quiet for any amount of time, forcing Kakashi to talk to her constantly, in the same, annoying, high girl voice.

Asami rolled her eyes at Sara, and Sara tried not to laugh. She glanced at Kakashi, _if we managed to get through with this mission without going insane, Master Kakashi had better get a good sum of money! He's putting up with a lot!_

As they made camp, a day's journey from the Land of Shadows, Sara noticed that Kakashi was beginning to look exhausted. _The jutsu must finally be taking its toll on him…_

Aimi, who seemingly couldn't control her ever moving mouth, said, "So, Arisu, who's the lucky guy?"

Kakashi was completely taken off guard, since his mind had been elsewhere, he recovered by saying, in the high girl voice, "I'm sorry…dear…what did you say?"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Aimi giggled and glanced at Sara. Kakashi's mind wasn't up to par, and he stared at her dumbfounded. Aimi said, "You know…Mariko's father?"

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Kakashi said quickly, "Her father died before she was born…"

They continued their conversation, while Asami whispered to Sara, "Neither of them are very smart are they?"

Sara felt her anger build, but she ignored it, _we're on a mission, and Master Kakashi is supposed to act like that! _"Yeah, they are…"

"How do you live with a mother like that, I can barely put up with my older sister!" Asami exclaimed.

"My mother," Sara stated, "has her moments…" _If I ever call Master Kakashi, mother, mom, or…whatever other terms that are used to describe a mom after this mission, I think I'll puke!_

Asami nodded thoughtfully, "Aimi has her moments too…believe it or not…she's a great queen. The people adore her, and she actually makes good decisions that benefit the people…"

_I hope Master Kakashi can learn that from Aimi…maybe I'll tell him later tonight. _She gazed thoughtfully at Asami; _Asami really cares about Aimi…_

Both of them turned towards Aimi and Kakashi, when Aimi said, "Why don't we have a little fun," she pulled out some pink nail polish. Sara saw a small shudder pass through Kakashi's body.

Asami said, "Don't you dare put any of that pink stuff on me!"

"Me neither!" Sara said in relief.

Kakashi shot her an angry look, as he said to a crestfallen Aimi, "I'll join you dear!"

Later that night, as Aimi and Asami slept in their tent. Kakashi and Sara, further away, were talking quietly in theirs.

Kakashi snapped, once he had released the jutsu, "You traitor!"

"Sorry, but you have to remember, I don't like much of the usual girl stuff!" Sara reminded him.

He muttered as he shoved the dress Tsunade had given him to use with the jutsu, into a bag, "I'm a guy, and I have to put up with this!" He showed her his one hand, which still showed the nail polish Aimi had put on them.

"I do have nail polish remover," she murmured.

"I can't use it now; we still have at least one more day to put up with them…how are you holding out?" He asked suddenly.

"Fine," Sara answered truthfully. "Asami isn't so bad…and she told me her sister usually makes the best decisions for the people…"

"Thanks, that'll help…" Kakashi yawned. "That jutsu took a lot out of me…so I'm going to try and get some sleep…" He lay down on the sleeping mat he had, and was instantly asleep.

Sara gazed at her guardian, who was putting himself through his own nightmare, just to complete a mission. She smiled as she settled down onto her own mat; _I picked the right person to be my role model…_

The next morning, Sara was the first one up. She quickly changed into a navy blue dress, and walked out of the tent, since Kakashi was still asleep. She glanced around the clearing, and noticed that both Aimi and Asami were already up.

Aimi glanced her way and smiled, along with Asami. Aimi asked, "So, is Arisu up yet?"

"No, actually, she's not. She had a rough day yesterday…she used a lot of chakra to make sure that no one was following us," Sara said, thinking quickly.

"Oh wow! She did all of that for us?" Aimi said, surprised. "She must be a really dedicated ninja!"

Sara muttered under her breath, "You have no idea!"

Asami asked, "Could you wake your mom? We promised that we'd be back before noon today."

Aimi scolded her sister, "Asami! Let her rest! We have plenty of time!"

"No, it's fine really," Sara said, trying to keep the sisters happy. "I'll go wake my mom now!" She slipped into the tent, and gently shook Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi opened his eyes groggily, and muttered, "It's not time yet…"

"Master Kakashi, we need to get moving, remember the sisters have to be back in the Land of Shadows by noon!" Sara reminded him, gently shoving his shoulder.

"Okay…okay…I'm up," Kakashi sat up, and stretched slightly, trying not to aggravate his back. He asked her, politely, sounding slightly more awake, "Can you snag whatever dress our Hokage gave me to wear with that stupid jutsu?"

Sara snickered under her breath, as she grabbed a dress. Her snickering immediately stopped.

Kakashi asked, "Is it that bad?" Sara held up a pink dress. He muttered, "When I see Lady Hokage again, she's going to get a piece of my mind!"

Sara left the tent, not wanting to see the Sexy Jutsu put to use. She said to Aimi and Asami, "She said she'll be out in a minute." Sara was startled to see that Asami was also wearing a navy blue dress, while Aimi was wearing a pink one.

Aimi smiled, "Thank you for waking your mother, Mariko."

Before anything else could be said, Kakashi walked out of the tent, the jutsu was flawless, he had even made sure to put on some makeup to cover his scar.

Sara asked silently, _"How did you manage to put on the make-up?_

_"Don't ask," _Kakashi answered.

Aimi said, "I wish I looked that good every morning!"

Kakashi said, "Let's get going, dear. We do need to get you back by noon." He added silently, _"Then our real mission begins…" _Sara nodded her head ever so slightly, as they began to walk in the same order as the day before.

As they got closer and closer to the Land of Shadows, Queen Aimi began to look nervous, her breathing became jagged, and she began to sweat up a storm. Once they had entered the Land of Shadows, however, she was composed, seemingly happy at being home.

Sara wondered, _"What was that about?"_

_"She's probably afraid that we won't be able to protect her or her sister, but she won't show her subjects how worried she really is…" _Kakashi answered silently.

Aimi stopped suddenly and turned to face the two shinobi, "This is where Asami and I will wait for you." She pointed to a large building, "That is where the meeting will take place, you, of course, will pretend to be us…" She didn't finish.

Sara said silently, _"Where we'll either thwart her assassin, or…"_

_"Don't finish!" _Kakashi begged, not wanting to picture the other outcome, particularly for Sara. "We'll do our best." He assured Aimi.

"Thank you, Arisu. Mariko." Aimi said.

They both nodded as they headed towards the meeting place. Kakashi said, "Now, here's the plan, we are not to act out of character, until the attack happens. Understand?"

"Yeah," Sara said reluctantly. "What if it's easy to see who it is though?"

"You are not to move!" Kakashi snapped. Sara nodded, but her eyes showed that she did not like his plan. He reassured her silently, _"It will be fine." _Sara didn't respond.

They entered the meeting place, and Sara managed to look indifferent as she passed multiple paintings, sculptures, pottery, and other priceless items that decorated the circular room. Even the table looked expensive; a balcony overlooked the table, where people could watch the meeting. She copied Kakashi as he stood by his seat, Sara stood on his right. Slowly, other people in the room began to stand near they're seats. When all of chairs had someone next to them, Kakashi, gracefully sat down. Once he was seated, Sara and the others sat.

Kakashi asked, his mimicking skills easily copying the Queen's voice flawlessly, as he had been doing the past two days, "What is the first order of business?"

Sara's eyes scanned the room, resting on each person at the table. _None of them look to be assassins…but when do assassins ever look like themselves?_ Her eyes drifted to a waiter, who was off to the side holding a pot of tea. He looked quickly at the assembled people, and his gaze rested on Kakashi. His gaze turned to one of hate. Sara watched as he pulled out a kunai knife.

She glanced at Kakashi who seemed oblivious to the danger. _I know that he's noticed…but is he just going to sit there?_ Kakashi quickly shot her a warning glance. _Damn! He must have sensed my anxiety!_

The waiter walked to the table and offered the others some tea, slowly walking down the left side of the table. As the waiter neared Kakashi, Sara felt her pupils narrow as her Devil's Eyes activated. _Master Kakashi never said that I couldn't act once the assassin was ready to make his move…_ Her eyes darted to one of the meeting members that was seated, as he pulled out several smoke bombs.

Sara leapt out of her chair, and tackled the member out of his chair. Kakashi was also standing as he grabbed the waiter's hand, and wrenched it around, forcing the blade to fall out of his hand. The member Sara had tackled, had used a substitution. _Damn it! A substitution!_

She turned to Kakashi who was shooting her a nasty look as he thought silently, _"What did I tell you? Now we have no idea where the assassins are!"_

Sara didn't have time to feel ashamed as she dodged several shuriken. She retaliated by throwing some of her own. She heard a gasp of pain, and one of the assassins tumbled out of the balcony. She glanced at his headband, _a Rain Village Ninja…_ She turned as she heard Kakashi gasp, the other assassin stood behind him, a kunai in his hand. Blood was beginning to flow from where the ninja had stabbed Kakashi's back. Before she could move or register anything that was in front of her. Kakashi appeared behind the assassin, and held a kunai to his throat.

He said, still talking like Aimi, since he had not released the jutsu, "Who hired you?"

The assassin pointed to a member that was trying to flee the room. Sara was instantly beside him, ecstatic that her teleportation had been successful.

Kakashi glared at the assassin as he moved his kunai knife away from the assassin's throat, the assassin quickly teleported out of the room.

A member said, looking at Sara, "It is customary here for any traitors to the royal family to be executed." He gestured to two men who were just coming down the stairs from the balcony. "Dispose of him." The two men gagged the member who had wanted to assassinate Aimi and Asami, and dragged him out of the meeting place.

The same member who had explained the customs of the Land of Shadows said, "I'm happy that our Queen and Princess are safe."

Sara and Kakashi nodded. Kakashi said, "We'll be escorting them here now."

The member nodded, "Good. Most of us noticed that you were not Aimi. She is more talkative." He smiled warmly.

Sara and Kakashi walked out of the meeting place, and headed back to where Aimi and Asami were waiting.

Kakashi said, "Everything's fine. We apprehended the traitor, and the assassins have been dealt with. We'll escort you back now."

"Thank you so much, Arisu!" Aimi said, smiling.

"Sure, de-!" Kakashi was suddenly rigid, before the jutsu vanished, ripping the pink dress, as Kakashi collapsed, fully clothed in his regular attire.

Aimi screamed when she saw that Arisu was really a guy. Sara darted forward and gently shook Kakashi's shoulder, "Master Kakashi! Master Kakashi!"

He stirred and opened his one eye, "I'm fine. I had to use my Sharingan, and that used up what little strength I had." Sara managed to get him to his feet. He glanced down at the shreds of the dress, "I really hope Lady Hokage didn't want that dress back."

Sara laughed, "Look at the bright side, there shouldn't be any more missions like this!" He chuckled softly. She asked, "Is this going to be like Land of Waves?"

"No…I just need a good day's rest," he replied.

Aimi shouted, "Excuse me! But could someone explain what's going on?"

"On the way to the meeting place," Sara said as she began to walk.

"No! Now!" Aimi shouted.

Sara paused and turned around. Kakashi said silently, _"This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me!"_

_"Admit it though, my idea worked just as well, if not better…it's not my fault if you weren't exactly up to par," _Sara said. She addressed Aimi, "We're the shinobi that were requested to protect you on this mission. It's Master Kakashi's bad luck that one of the…um…many jutsu in his arsenal happens to resemble you…and it's also bad luck that he's a good mimicker."

Asami asked, "So…are you a boy?"

"No," Sara said wiping away the makeup that covered her scar, "just more beat up."

Aimi seemed to recover from the shock of finding that someone she had talked to and socialized with was really a guy, "You two may go rest in the palace there," she pointed north. "It's only a few minutes walk from here… Asami and I shall talk to you more, later." She turned on her heel and walked away, Asami following her quickly.

Fifteen minutes later, Kakashi was sound asleep (having fallen asleep a few seconds after Sara had started walking). Sara was panting on the bed muttering darkly, "I don't care what you say," she glared at Kakashi's sleeping form, "you weigh a ton!"

He opened his eyes and said, "I do not weigh that much!"

"Okay," she said, rolling her eyes, "next time you can drag your own carcass back here!"

Kakashi laughed, "Anybody weighs a lot when they're passed out."

"I know," Sara said smiling. "I was teasing you!"

Kakashi continued to smile, "I know." He tried to hide the fact that he yawned.

"Get some rest," she said, "you earned it." Kakashi closed his eyes and was asleep instantly.

She glanced at her guardian, _I know my idea wasn't exactly the greatest, but I couldn't just sit there! There were so many holes in Master Kakashi's plan! So many things could have gone wrong!_

Sara jumped when Kakashi spoke suddenly, "You need rest as well. It will probably be awhile before Queen Aimi can talk to us."

She nodded, knowing that he couldn't see the nod, since his eyes were closed. Kakashi sighed when she snuggled against his side; he opened his right eye, "Sleep well."

She nodded again, and Kakashi closed his eye, his breathing slowed, showing that he was asleep.

Sara thought that she'd only feign sleep so she wouldn't disturb Kakashi, but as soon as her eyes closed, she was asleep.

Kakashi opened his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced at Sara, who was still lying against his right side, sound asleep. A more insistent knock sounded against the door, and he slowly sat up, _I'm not completely up to par yet…_ His gaze drifted to a clock, _I haven't been asleep that long…no wonder I still feel kind of cruddy. _Kakashi stood up, and walked stiffly to the door. When he opened it, he was slightly surprised to see Queen Aimi and Princess Asami.

"You're Highness'," Kakashi said, stepping aside and allowing them entrance.

He smiled when he saw Sara sitting up, looking groggily around. Her gaze rested on Aimi and Asami. She asked silently, _"What are they doing here?"_

"_I'm assuming to talk to us," _Kakashi answered.

She stood up quickly, he felt a surge of frustration, _I'd be fine too if she had just stuck with my plan!_ He was a little stunned at his frustration level, and he inhaled deeply, pushing the frustration down.

Aimi said, "It's good to see that you're both doing well, and I apologize for my earlier behavior. It just…startled me to learn that you," she gestured at Kakashi, "were not a woman."

Asami added, "Not to mention seeing the scars you both have."

"Yes," Aimi said, nodding. "We did not realize that the life of a ninja was so hard."

Kakashi said, "We choose our paths. And believe it or not, we, for the most part, enjoy being ninja."

"I don't understand," Aimi said, glancing at Asami.

Sara said, "Being a shinobi is like being apart of a family. You're fellow shinobi become your siblings, aunts, uncles, grandparents, etc."

"Well said," Kakashi said, smiling at her.

Aimi still looked confused, but Asami's expression brightened, "Oh! I get it!"

"I'm glad you do," Aimi said, smiling fondly at her sister. She added, turning to face them, "You are welcome to stay for as long as you like."

"Thank you," Kakashi said, "we will only be here till tomorrow though. I'll be back to my full strength by then."

"Thank you for protecting us, let any of our servants know if you need anything," Aimi said, as she closed the door.

Kakashi said to Sara, "I don't know about you, but I need more rest." He flopped onto the bed, and closed his eyes.

Sara sat next to him on the bed, he listened to her steady breathing, and soon he was asleep. She glanced down at Kakashi, when he snored slightly, _he really was exhausted…maybe I should have gone with his plan…but…all those flaws in it!_

Another snore escaped from Kakashi's sleeping form and she sighed, feeling her own exhaustion sweep over her. She lay down next to him, and a small smile spread across her face when he moved to place his arm over her protectively. Within seconds, she was asleep.

The next day, after saying their goodbyes to Aimi and Asami, and after they had crossed the border of the Land of Shadows, Kakashi asked, "Why did you attack the one assassin when I had told you to wait?" Sara heard an edge to his voice.

"I thought that there were too many flaws in your plan," she replied.

Kakashi's voice was firm as he said, "Next time you will listen to me. I'm the senior ninja, and I have a hell of a lot more experience than you have!"

"So I bet you'd listen to Asuma if he gave you an order since he's older than you!" She couldn't keep the anger and frustration from her voice.

He looked flustered as his own frustration swept over him, "That's not the point!"

"Why should I listen to you? You preach one thing, but you do the exact opposite!" Sara snapped.

Kakashi was beginning to let his old personality take over, "You are to listen to whoever is in charge, and in this case it was me! A squad cannot function properly if the members disobey the leader!"

"You didn't complain when we disobeyed you in Land of Waves and saved your ass!" Sara's temper now had a complete hold on her.

"That was a different situation!" Kakashi shouted.

Sara shouted back, "The only thing that's different is that it's only you and me!"

Kakashi stopped walking and faced her, "Now you listen to me. If you ever disobey my orders like you did back there, you will be grounded till your twenty!"

"I'll just disobey you anyway," she snapped, "and end up like Obito!" Her eyes widened when she saw Kakashi wince.

He let his temper get the better of him, "Perhaps I shouldn't have disobeyed the Head of the Uchiha at the time…then I wouldn't have ended up with you!"

Sara flinched and she quickly looked away as tears pricked her eyes. She followed Kakashi as he continued walking, his back rigid, showing that he was still furious. She tried to reassure herself, _he didn't mean it…! He didn't mean it! He didn't mean it! You know he didn't mean it!_

Kakashi was counting backwards slowly from ten, _ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…_ He turned slightly as he heard a sniffle come from Sara. _Four…three…_ Another sniffle made him turn again, _two…! Oh no! What have I done?_ Kakashi whipped around and wrapped her in his arms, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"I know," she whispered, trying to get rid of her tears, "and I'm sorry about saying that I'd end up like Obito."

"I know," Kakashi murmured. He kissed her forehead, "We let our tempers get the better of us." He felt Sara nod. He added, "I was serious about the other parts though." Kakashi took her silence as an agreement. Little did he know, as he led the way towards the village, that her silence was not what it appeared to be, nor did he realize that this was only the first of many arguments to come.

Sara did not realize that last fact either. She was more focused on hiding the emotion that had reared its ugly head. A new, raw emotion that was only a hatchling, in a sense. She had never felt this emotion before, and it would be awhile before she finally had a name for it…

**Chakra & Taijutsu**

A week later, Sara was recovering from a cold. She had sat out in the rain after a practically heated argument with Kakashi. Both of them had apologized, but the new emotion she was experiencing was truly beginning to make itself known. She sighed as she gazed out the kitchen window washing dishes while Kakashi dried them. She had been on two missions since her first mission as a jônin, the other two had been simple A-rank missions, but they had managed to argue on both of the missions.

Sara wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, her thoughts on the new emotion, _it's not a…rebellious emotion…but I really don't know what it is!_ Kakashi waved his hand in front of her face, startling her. "What?"

"You've been washing the same spot on that dish for awhile now," he answered.

"Sorry," she quickly rinsed it off. "Here."

Kakashi dried the dish and placed it in the cupboard, as she drained the water out of the sink.

She asked, "So…you're going on a mission by yourself?"

"Yes," he replied, "I think you and I need a small break from each other." He smiled, and she couldn't help smiling in response, especially since his mask was off.

But her smile slipped away, _we need a break since we're getting close to the point of tearing out the other's throat…_

She realized, too late, that she hadn't thought to block her mind, Kakashi looked hurt, but he said, "Just remember that I do love you…no matter how…"

"Angry you may get," Sara finished, remembering the inscription on her Leaf Village dog tag that she wore all the time now.

"Exactly," he smiled suddenly, "Plus, I also insisted that you train with other jônin, that way you really do get a break from me!"

She asked cautiously, "Who's training me?"

"Today you'll train with Asuma and tomorrow," he suddenly seemed very fascinated with the kitchen sink.

"You have me training with Guy?" She moaned.

Kakashi said, "You'll learn a lot about Taijutsu from him…more than I could ever teach you…" His tone was suddenly sad.

"I still want you to train me!" Sara said, suddenly wishing that she had never thought about their recent arguing.

"I know," he said smiling. "I just feel guilty knowing that I can't prepare you for everything."

"That's a stupid thing to be feeling guilty about," Sara muttered.

Kakashi looked like he wanted to make a sharp reply, but instead, he kissed her cheek, before he pulled up his mask, "I need to get going."

Sara followed him to the door and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, his tone becoming gentler. Kakashi added, "And don't worry about training with Guy, I'm pretty sure I'll be back to make sure that he doesn't overdo things!"

Sara forced a smile onto her features, this time she made sure she blocked her thoughts, _I don't need you there! I just really don't want to train with Guy!_ The emotion was there again, and she tried to give it a name, but none came to mind. _I really have to figure out what this emotion is before I really say something that will hurt Master Kakashi…worse then saying that I'll end up like Obito…_

She was surprised when a knock sounded from the door, _what did Master Kakashi do? Forget his key?_

Before she got to the door Asuma shouted, "Open the door already!"

Sara darted forward and opened the door. Asuma walked in and muttered, "I thought Kakashi would have told you that I would be here now…" He glanced out the door, "But considering that he just left it-."

"Probably slipped his mind," Sara finished for him. She asked eagerly, "What are you teaching me today?"

Asuma laughed, "You may be a jônin, but you have yet to lose some of your genin qualities!"

She blushed knowing that her enthusiasm was what he had laughed at. "Seriously though, what are you teaching me?"

"I'll be teaching you how to transfer your chakra into weapons…you won't be able to master it in one day, but it will come in handy once you've gotten the hang of it," Asuma stated.

"Cool!" Sara said feeling excited. "So…how do you transfer chakra into weapons?"

Asuma chuckled, "And here I thought you already would have the gist of doing it." Sara looked at him, utterly confused. "I heard about how you kept Kabuto from moving while Naruto hit him with the Rasengan…" The memory played in Sara's mind. "What you did there is sort of like what I'm going to teach you."

"Yeah, but, that was a fluke," Sara stated.

"Fluke or not, it will help you with this training," Asuma said as he pulled out some blades.

"What the heck are those?" Sara asked.

Asuma smiled, "Chakra blades. And before you even ask, no, they are not easier to transfer chakra to."

Sara gave him a skeptical look; _sure they're not easier to transfer chakra to!_

"Okay, so they are," Asuma muttered, "but I learned how to transfer chakra through kunai first."

"I could believe that," Sara said, as she pulled out two kunai knives.

"I'd start with only one blade if I were you," Asuma said. Sara reluctantly put away the second kunai. He continued, "Now, you pretty much get this one demonstration, and then you're on your own."

Sara activated her Devil's Eyes and watched as Asuma easily sent chakra into and onto the blades. She couldn't help a "wow" escaping from her lips.

Asuma chuckled as he put the chakra blades away and pulled out another cigarette, "The easy part is getting the chakra into the blade, the hard part is getting it to the outside of the blade." He gestured to a tree, "I'll be watching your progress from there…and if I think it's needed, I'll shout out some advice to you." With that being said he moseyed over to the tree and sat down.

Sara sighed, _I hate it when people stare…I guess I'll have to ignore him. _She focused on her chakra, _this is just like learning how to do the Chidori…sort of!_ She felt the chakra and pushed it into the blade, but when she tried to get it onto the blade, like Asuma had done, the chakra refused to go onto the blade. Gritting her teeth, she tried to force her chakra onto the blade. She stopped after several hours, panting. _All right…so trying to force my chakra onto the blade isn't working…maybe I'm going about this the wrong way…_

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her chakra into the kunai blade, but she didn't stop when her chakra was fully in the blade. Pushing more in the chakra slowly began to seep out of the blade, putting a coating of chakra on it. She smiled as she stopped, knowing that she had depleted her chakra. But she now had the basics of what she was doing.

Asuma smiled as he walked towards her, "That was great. Not many people figure out what you just did on the first day." He added, "How about a treat you to a meal…granted, this won't be an every training session type of deal."

Sara smiled, as Asuma took her to the Ichiraku Ramen stand. As ate their ramen, Asuma said, "I noticed that you were using more chakra then necessary when you finally got the gist of how chakra transferring works."

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. In battle, the main focus is to not use too much chakra, so next time use the bare minimum when you're doing charka transferring."

"All right!" She said smiling as she finished her meal.

As she walked home, Sara was still smiling, _training today was challenging and fun, I didn't have an argument with Master Kakashi…things couldn't have gone better today!_

The next morning, she nearly screamed from fright, as her alarm clock sounded in her ear. But that wasn't the reason she nearly screamed. The reason? Guy was the one holding the alarm clock.

"Don't you have any manners?" Sara grumbled, making sure that her heart was still beating.

"Training begins bright and early with me!" Guy said cheerfully. "I have a lot to teach you and the day won't wait!"

Sara rolled her eyes as she shoved him out of her room and locked the door. She thought about going back to sleep, but she decided against it, figuring Guy would break the door down. Changing quickly, she stepped out of her room into the hallway.

Guy said, once she had made it down the stairs, and was beginning to grab a bowl for cereal, "We don't have time to eat! Come on! The morning is still young!"

"So am I," Sara muttered.

"That's the spirit!" Guy said as he led the way out of the house.

Sara finished what she had been going to say in her head, _but you I'm not so sure about._ She followed slowly after Guy.

Guy said, once they were both outside, "Now, for warm ups, we need to do one-hundred laps around the village…"

"Easy enough," Sara stated, sounding bored.

Guy smiled, "Ah…but you didn't let me finish! One hundred laps around the village at full speed!" He took off like a shot. As he was running he called over his shoulder, "I hope you can keep up with me!"

Sara rolled her eyes as she took off at a sprint, she eventually caught up to Guy, on the fifth lap, since every one of his strides was two of hers. A thought suddenly struck her, _Master Kakashi is faster than Guy…so!_ She pictured Kakashi, and how fast he could run, and she easily passed Guy, _sometimes I love my unique abilities!_

When she stopped, she was hoping that Guy would be feeling less enthusiastic about training. But her hopes were soon dashed as Guy happily stopped beside her, "Ah the power of youth is strong in you! Now, the real training begins!" Sara wasn't sure if she should be excited or terrified, as she followed Guy to his team's training ground. "First lesson for today…you need to learn how to fight multiple opponents using only Taijutsu, my team will help you to learn."

_Terrified… _Sara concluded, _I should have been terrified…too late now though._ She watched as Neji, Lee, and Tenten stepped out of the surrounding trees.

Lee smiled when he saw her, "Sara! It is great to see you again, and it is an honor to be fighting against you for a second time."

"Thanks, Lee," Sara said.

Tenten scrutinized her, and then she addressed Lee, "This is the kid that beat you? She looks pathetic!"

Sara gritted her teeth in fury, already ready for the fight to start.

Neji said, "Believe it or not, Tenten, she could easily pummel you to a pulp." His eyes flashed to her briefly, "And I must admit, after seeing her performance in the Chûnin Exams, serving on the same squad, and hearing about her actions in the Jônin Exams, I'm anxious to see how well see handles herself."

_I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted…_ Sara thought, completely irritated with Guy's team already.

"Now, remember," Guy said smiling, "Sara you are only allowed to use Taijutsu, while my team can use whatever means they want!"

"What?" Sara shouted. "Are you insane? They'll rip me to shreds!"

"Now, now, where's that power of youth I saw earlier?" Guy questioned.

"Gone to hell, apparently," she grumbled as she faced Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"All right, ready?" Guy asked, when no one said otherwise he shouted, "Begin!"

Lee charged in straight away, and Sara dodged to the side. Neji moved in close to her side, his Byakugan up, and he tried to hit her side. Sara dodged to the left, and grabbed his arm, throwing him into Lee, who had been trying to stand. She flinched as a shuriken grazed across her right cheek.

Tenten stuck her tongue out at her, "You should have realized one of us had to be a long distance fighter."

Sara smiled, as adrenaline pulsed through her, "Thanks for the memo, now I know you're the one to take out first!" She was shocked when she went flying, and crashed into a tree.

"Pay attention!" Guy shouted. He added to Lee, who had been the one to send Sara flying, "Good hit, Lee."

Sara shook her head to clear it and stood up quickly, _this is going to be one heck of a training session…but I'm actually enjoying myself…or maybe that's the endorphins working…!_

Neji rushed forward, and Sara dodged to the right, she was shocked to see Lee already there, so she moved slightly to the left. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she heard the distinct sound of kunai blades flying through the air. Sara dropped to the ground to avoid the kunai, and she easily knocked Lee and Neji off of their feet. With the path clear, she quickly moved out into the middle of the training ground, where she stood in her fighting stance, panting for a few seconds.

Once she had caught her breath, her mind began to work, _I can't keep this pace up…so…I need to get rid of one of them…_ Her eyes darted to where Tenten stood, watching her, _she's the one that needs to go first, her weapons are proving to be a nuisance…!_

She dodged to the right as Neji tried to hit her, he smirked, "You're within range…"

_Even though I have no need for my chakra, this will still hurt if I get hit!_ Sara thought panicking, as Neji shouted, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!" He moved forward, and Sara moved slightly to the right, "Two…what the-?"

Sara sighed, _that was WAY too close._ She turned as she heard the sound of kunai knives, her hands darted out and caught the two blades, and she threw them back at her target, _if I could use my ninjutsu, this would be the perfect time for a fire style…but since I can't…_

Tenten, pulled out another kunai and blocked the two, she was about to grin, when she saw that Sara was only inches away from her. Tenten raised her arms up to protect her, but she wasn't prepared for the kick that collided with her side, _she feinted one attack and did another? Neji and Lee weren't kidding!_

_She's down…for now…_ Sara thought as she spun around to face Lee.

Lee shouted, "Leaf Hurricane!"

Sara raised her arms quickly, and gritted her teeth, as the force of Lee's kick threatened to overpower her. Lee maneuvered quickly, and made to punch her in the face, she ducked, and swung her body upward to kick him in his right side, Lee barely managed to dodge.

Sara was caught in the air, as Neji shouted, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms! Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms! Sixty-four Palms!" She went flying and landed with a resounding thud on the ground, winded.

_Fighting with only Taijutsu sucks!_ Sara thought as she rolled to avoid Lee's punches. Moving like lightning she swung her legs up into the air and hit Lee squarely in the stomach, sending him flying. He landed, sprawled on the ground, several feet away. He didn't try to get up.

Sara had no time to check if Lee was okay, as Neji charged her, again. As she dodged to the left, to avoid his punch, she heard a recovered Tenten shout, "Rising Twin Dragons!"

Flinching as a shuriken grazed her other cheek, Sara tried to dodge the multitude of weapons that were thrown continuously at her. Several of them were finding there marks. Thinking quickly, Sara ran towards Tenten, who was still throwing all of the weapons in the two scrolls that were swirling around her.

Tenten's eyes widened with panic as she began to throw her weapons faster, but her accuracy became worse, which is what Sara had been counting on. She leapt nimbly between the gap the swirling scrolls made, and she leapt into the air, ignoring the two shuriken, that had imbedded themselves in her right arm. Tenten tried to block Sara's punch, but failed, as Sara sent her flying into the air.

Sara landed on her feet, and gritted her teeth as she pulled out the two shuriken. She glanced at Tenten and sighed, _good…she's down for the count._ Her gaze drifted to Lee, who was completely out of it, _Lee's down too. That only leaves Neji…_

As if thinking his name had summoned him, Neji, moved cautiously forward, gauging how she would react and how he would have to counter. The pair began to circle each other, both waiting for an opening so they could attack.

Neji lunged forward, as he saw her wince in pain, and her hand reflexively moved to hold her wounded arm. His eyes widened as he saw her smirk.

She swung herself into the air, and kicked Neji twice with a spinning kick. He slid back, but he wasn't ready to give in yet. He dashed forward, and he was surprised to see her pulling back her right hand, ready to strike.

He thought, _it's useless to use normal Taijutsu against my Gentle Fist…_ They both hit their marks. Neji gasped, shocked, that she had not been intending to have their attacks collide. Instead, she had punched him in the face, which sent him flying.

Sara staggered slightly, another of her chakra points having been hit. She straightened, and gazed at Neji, waiting for him to rise. Neji tried to rise but he grunted and thought, feeling slightly irked, _I've used too much chakra!_

Guy said, smiling, his teeth nearly blinding her, "That was great! You are full of the power of youth! To beat me team using only Taijutsu takes great skill!" He pulled out five bento boxes, "And now you can all enjoy a well deserved lunch."

Guy moved off to help Tenten onto her feet, while Sara helped both Lee and Neji. Soon, the four of them were enjoying their meal.

Tenten said, as they were eating, "You're really good! To beat us the way you did takes a lot of skill."

"I am a jônin," Sara muttered bad temperedly, remembering Tenten's earlier statements.

Tenten shrugged off Sara's hostility, while Lee said, "You've improved since the last time we fought…but I promise that when we face each other again, I will be stronger!" His eyes blazed passionately.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Lee. She's in a whole different league then us." He looked at Sara directly, "I'm positive that when Naruto returns you'll most likely be stronger then he is."

"I still have a lot to learn," Sara muttered, staring at her lunch, and thinking of how difficult it had been to face the three of them using only Taijutsu.

"I think it will make the difference though," Neji said, "you're learning from more than one teacher, while Naruto is only learning from Lord Jiraiya."

"That can make all the difference," Sara stated. "He's learning from a sanin."

Guy said, as he joined them, "He may be learning from a sanin…but how much of the training is he going to retain?"

Sara admitted, "When it comes to the training Jiraiya gives Naruto, he retains it well."

"It's like Neji said, you're getting training from more then one teacher thanks to Kakashi," Guy said, nodding his head, as if that settled the argument. "Now, hurry up and finish, you still have more training to do!"

Sara moaned, her injuries from her fight with Tenten, Neji, and Lee were beginning to sting.

Once they had all finished their lunches, Guy said to his team, "You three need to work on your own, perfecting your techniques. Next time I don't want to see you guys beaten so easily!"

"Yes sir," they all replied before they dashed off.

Sara was dumbfounded, _easily? He thinks I beat them easily?_

Guy jolted her out of her thoughts, "Now follow me!" He took off running.

"For crying out loud!" Sara shouted as she dashed after him, "Do you have to run everywhere?"

When Guy finally stopped running, Sara tried to catch her breath as she gazed around the clearing, where an oversized training dummy was propped against a tree.

He easily lifted it up and allowed it to drop to the ground, Sara was surprised at the sound it made.

Guy said, "This dummy has several weights in it. The equivalent is to that of two sumo wrestlers…" Sara didn't like where she thought he was going with this. "For the rest of today, you are to kick this dummy continuously into the air until I tell you to stop."

Sara nodded obediently, _it could be worse…he could have asked me to do five-hundred laps around the village on my hands…_

She walked towards the dummy, and nimbly moved to the ground, kicking the dummy into the air, she teleported underneath it and began to kick it, her legs cried out in protest as the weight of the dummy easily overwhelmed her. She moved from underneath the dummy as it hit the ground where it left a crater.

_This is insane!_ Sara thought as she stood gasping for breath, _no one could keep such weight in the air with only kicks!_

Guy shouted to her from where he was standing, "I don't recall telling you to stop!" She stared at him, giving him an incredulous look. "I suggest you continue unless you want to be here all week!"

She sighed as she went back to kicking the dummy into the air, as she kept repeating the motions, it became gradually easier.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had returned from his mission, and was heading towards where Sara was training. He spotted Guy first, and he walked slowly over.

He asked without looking towards Sara, "How is she doing?"

"Well, for someone who has only had speed training," Guy said, watching Sara kick the dummy into the air again.

Kakashi turned his gaze to Sara, and held back a cry of rage. He had never seen Sara look so beat up after any training before. He snapped, "What the hell have you been doing to her?"

"Training her the way I trained my students…with a little bit of improvising," Guy stated calmly, ignoring Kakashi's rage.

Kakashi practically snarled, "I told you to train her in Taijutsu, not beat her to a pulp!"

"She's not that beaten up, Kakashi," Guy said, turning to face him. "She's tougher then you think."

Kakashi watched as Sara kicked the dummy into the air, with multiple kicks, before she flipped around and landed on her feet as the dummy crashed to the ground. He heard her shout angrily, "Damnit!"

He turned back to Guy, "Has she improved any?"

"Quite a bit…more then I expected…I'm just waiting for her natural instincts to kick in," Guy stated.

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, _he's waiting for her to learn that flipping around in the air, needs to be accompanied by a kick so that the enemy won't be above you when you land…he's trying to get it to become a natural instinct…_ He watched as Sara flipped around in the air again and landed on her feet.

Guy asked, "Would you watch her for a bit? When she finally has it down to a natural reflex she can stop, I need to check on a few things." He flashed Kakashi a smile, and disappeared.

Kakashi shook his head back and forth, _I could have said no, and he wouldn't have known!_ He turned his attention back to Sara.

An hour later, she still hadn't managed to flip around while kicking the dummy.

Kakashi called to her, startling her, "You can stop now, if you want!" He was sick of watching her push herself beyond her limit just to kick the dummy into the air.

She stared at him, and then went right back to doing what she had been doing. He was shocked when she said to him silently, _"At the moment…you're not my teacher…Guy is."_ Kakashi knew she was right, but it hurt slightly to hear her say that.

Guy said, as he stood next to Kakashi, startling him, "That was well spoken on her part. You've taught her well, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded, and turned his gaze back to Sara.

Sara staggered slightly as she landed again, _what more am I supposed to do? I thought I had this training down when I rolled in the air so I would land on my feet!_ She kicked the dummy into the air, and began to continuously kick it higher, all the while thinking, _all right…the dummy is an enemy…_ She rolled in the air and landed on her feet, but she suddenly felt vulnerable. Her eyes flashed with triumph as the dummy hit the ground, _if the dummy were an actual enemy I wouldn't want it to be above me because that would give them an advantage!_ She sent the dummy sailing into the air as she continuously kicked it up, at the last second she rolled in the air and brought her left leg down on the dummy, sending it to the ground. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

After she had repeated this several times, Guy shouted, "You're done for the night! You definitely have the power of youth flowing through you!"

Sara was so exhausted and happy, that she didn't even roll her eyes at Guy's last statement.

Guy disappeared in a puff of smoke while Kakashi teleported to her side. He asked, as he took in her injured right arm and the two cuts on her cheeks, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little tired," she admitted.

He smiled, "You'll get plenty of rest once we get home." He added, "And you'll be sore come morning."

"Don't I know it!" Sara said smiling.

**Unlikely Allies**

After several more training sessions with Guy, and many sore mornings, along with several more training sessions with Asuma, and being treated to just as many meals, Sara was being tossed out of bed by Kakashi.

"What was that for?" Sara asked groggily, as she stretched, wincing as her sore muscles made themselves known.

Kakashi answered, "You weren't waking up…Lady Hokage wants to see us in her office in an hour."

"Right," Sara said, grabbing some clothes and heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

After she had showered she inhaled the toast that was on the kitchen table for her, and she and Kakashi headed towards the Hokage's Mansion.

When they arrived, they saw Asuma waiting on the stairs for them. Asuma said as they approached, "Sara, Lady Hokage wants to see you in her office first, then Kakashi and myself."

"Separately?" Kakashi questioned, "Why on Earth would she want to do that?"

"Do you want to question her?" Asuma asked raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi sighed, defeated, "Not particularly."

Sara stepped into the mansion and walked towards Tsunade's office. She knocked politely on the door. "Enter," Tsunade said from inside.

She walked in, and closed the door behind her, she made sure that she was blocking Kakashi, before she asked, "You wanted to see me alone, Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes," Tsunade said smiling, "I need to tell you, so you know what to do when the time comes." She looked through some of the papers on her desk, before she pulled out one, "This is your mission, you are to help deliver a document to the Sand Village, after which, you are to help the Sand shinobi there with whatever they ask."

"That's kind of vague," Sara muttered.

Tsunade smiled, "I know what the mission is, but it was requested that you'd not be told until the Sand shinobi spoke with you."

"Do I get any hints as to who this shinobi is?" She questioned.

"No," Tsunade answered. "Now send in Kakashi and Asuma, there mission is slightly different then yours."

Sara walked backed out of the mansion, and said to Asuma and Kakashi, gesturing towards Tsunade's office, "Lady Tsunade wants to see you two."

Kakashi eyed her suspiciously, wondering what Tsunade had told her. He followed Asuma into Tsunade's office, and stood waiting patiently for her to address them.

Tsunade stopped rustling through the papers on her desk, holding one, and said, "Right, Kakashi. Asuma. Your mission is to escort Sara to the Sand Village. From there you are to follow whatever orders the Sand ninja there gives you."

Kakashi asked, incredulously, "So…you're putting Sara in charge of us?"

Tsunade snorted, "Hardly, she's not ready for that…yet."

Kakashi glared, he had heard the way she had said yet, and he didn't like it. Tsunade ignored him as she continued, "Asuma is in charge of the mission, however," she shot Asuma a hard stare, "You are to do as the Sand ninja asks."

Asuma nodded, "Yes, Lady Hokage."

"Good! Now go," Tsunade turned her back on them as they left her office. She smiled to herself, _I have a feeling Sara is going to like this mission…but Kakashi on the other hand…I hope this mission doesn't cause them to argue again._

Sara glanced up as Asuma and Kakashi stepped onto the stairs. Asuma said, "We're heading out now." He tossed her an envelope, "Hang on to that."

She nodded and looked at Kakashi, he smiled at her, but she could tell it was strained. _He didn't like what Tsunade told him about the mission._

She followed Asuma and Kakashi out of the village, Asuma said to her, as he leapt up into a tree, "It will take us three days to get to the Sand Village, so try to take it easy."

"Right," Sara said, as she leapt up into a tree next to Kakashi. Asuma leapt forward, and soon they were racing through the trees.

Kakashi asked, as he easily kept pace with her, "What did Lady Hokage tell you?"

_I'm not going to tell him…_ "She just said to do as the Sand ninja, waiting for us, said." Kakashi nodded, satisfied, he sped up to chat with Asuma.

She hung back feeling guilty that she had lied to her guardian, _it's not that he shouldn't know about the mission, or that I don't want him to know…it's just…I don't want to fight now…_

_Understandable, _Phoenix said. _You two have been arguing quite a bit._

_Don't remind me!_ She moaned inwardly, thinking of all the arguments that had occurred.

Kakashi glanced back at Sara before he asked Asuma, "Do you think she lied to me just now?"

"What?" Asuma asked, his thoughts having been on a certain kunoichi.

"Do you think Sara lied to me just now?" Kakashi repeated, glancing back at Sara.

Asuma countered Kakashi's question with his own, "Do you think you're just looking for a reason to yell at her again?"

Kakashi was startled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The way you two keep arguing, I'm amazed that you two are on such good terms," Asuma answered.

"I don't like yelling at her but…she needs to understand certain things and she's not listening!" He said frustrated.

"Is it her that's not listening, or you?" Asuma asked quietly.

Kakashi glared at him, "Of course I listen to her argument against what I say, but she just—!"

Asuma interrupted, "Look, all I know is that she listens when I teach her and give her small pieces of advice. Otherwise I let her make her own mistakes." He glanced at Kakashi, and saw that his friend was deep in thought; _I sure hope he was listening to what I just said._

Kakashi had heard Asuma, and his thoughts were on what he had said, _do I just force my own views on her without letting her find her own…? I'm pretty sure that I let her make her own mistakes…_ He glanced, once again, at Sara. _I wish we weren't butting heads so much…_

Three days later, just as the sun was beginning to rise, they entered the Sand Village. Asuma, Kakashi, and Sara walked up to Gaara, who was the only one in the village streets.

Asuma said, "We're looking for someone-."

Gaara interrupted him, "I'm the shinobi that's supposed to meet with the Leaf shinobi." He pointedly looked at Sara.

Sara understood his look and stepped forward, but Kakashi grabbed her arm and practically hissed, "What are you doing? Let Asuma do the talking!"

The same emotion reared up in her, bringing with it the usual rage, she wrenched her arm away from him, and walked up to Gaara, handing him the envelope. Gaara accepted it and said, addressing Asuma, "You two are to head back to your village. Your mission is complete."

Anger flashed in Kakashi's eyes, "I don't think so!" Asuma flashed his friend a cautionary glance, but to no avail. "We're not leaving her with you. You tried to kill at least three of my students before!"

Sara suddenly remembered something, and she spoke up, "But he helped us on the Sasuke Retrieval Mission."

Kakashi stared at her, taken off guard, _why is she so calm? Gaara tried to kill Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke._ A thought suddenly struck him, _Tsunade warned her about the details of the mission, but…why would she lie to me?_

Asuma looked at Kakashi and said, "Kakashi has a point, though, we can't necessarily trust you. I think we should come along."

Gaara said, his voice calm, "Our mission needs to attract as little attention as possible…two demon hosts is bad enough without adding two well known shinobi to the mix."

Asuma nodded, and glanced at Kakashi, as Kakashi said, having calmed down, "How long will this mission take?"

"It will only take a couple of days before she'll be heading back," Gaara answered.

"If she's not…" Kakashi let the veiled threat hang in the air.

Asuma turned around and said, "Let's go, Kakashi."

Kakashi stared at Sara, who nodded her head in reassurance, but he saw something in her gaze that made him think of when she had first been a genin, _she doesn't trust me fully…_

Once they were outside of the Sand Village borders, Asuma snapped, "What were you thinking? You threatened a ninja that we are currently allies with!"

Kakashi said, "I just wanted it to be clear that she should come back alive."

"And what about what Lady Hokage ordered? You challenged that kid completely, and you would have disobeyed Lady Hokage's orders!" Asuma said angrily.

Kakashi said quietly, "I just want to protect her…"

Asuma wasn't in the mood to spare Kakashi's feelings, "It's exactly that reason why you two are fighting!"

"No it's not," Kakashi muttered.

Asuma sighed irritably; he knew Kakashi wasn't going to listen to him.

Back in the Sand Village, Gaara, said to Sara, "First, we'll drop off this envelope before we head out on our mission."

Sara asked, as she walked beside him, "What is our mission?"

"I'll tell you once we're outside of the village," he answered.

She nodded as she gazed around the village, _it's a place, I miss the green of the Leaf Village though…_ Her gaze landed on all the incredulous faces she passed. Sara couldn't help asking aloud, "What are they staring at?"

"It's uncommon for anyone to walk beside me," Gaara answered, "Temari and Kankuro are the only ones who do." His gaze seemed hurt.

"Is it because of the Shukaku?" Sara questioned.

Gaara nodded, "I've gotten better at controlling him but…" His gaze drifted over the people on the streets, who quickly disappeared into buildings.

Sara glared after them, her pupils narrowed in anger, her Devil's Eyes having activated, _how can they still be afraid? It's obvious he's changed!_

Gaara stopped suddenly and said, "You'll have to wait here while I drop this off." He disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Sara blinked, and sighed, almost happy to have a private moment. She wasn't looking forward to the end of the mission when she'd have to face Kakashi. _He'll yell again…_the emotion threatened to rear its ugly head at the thought, _all because I didn't tell him exactly what was going on…_

She glanced at some sand as it began to swirl, and Gaara appeared. "Let's head out," he said. Sara nodded and walked beside him again.

Once they were well away from the village, Gaara said, "Our mission is to help a village within the boundaries of the Land of Wind. This village is being terrorized by bandits, and it is our mission to scare off the bandits, and to possibly capture a few."

"So…basically, we're here just to use the demons inside of us?" Sara questioned. Gaara nodded. "I see…" she muttered.

Gaara said, "I would have preferred Naruto Uzamaki for this mission, but I was informed that he was away, so I figured, since you two are friends, that you'd be willing to help."

"Your assumption was correct," Sara said smiling, not bothering to tell Gaara about her and Naruto's fight.

They walked in silence for awhile, the desert wind playing with the sand around them. Gaara finally broke the silence, "Why is it that you and Naruto Uzamaki are friends?" Sara gazed at him, utterly confused. "What I mean is…it seems odd that you are more like me, yet you're friends with such a…" Gaara was trying to find the right words to use.

"Considering he's a loud mouth, and I'm not?" Sara supplied.

"Yeah," Gaara said, "From what I can tell about you, you are more like me then him."

Sara nodded thoughtfully, she could see several similarities between her and Gaara, like how they understood that the other wanted silence, or when they wanted to talk, and they had both experienced the pain of a village's scorn for them.

"I think we're friends, because of our differences…" She added as an afterthought, "We're alike in some ways, like we both enjoy pulling pranks, annoying our teachers, and we seem to have a small problem with rules."

Gaara laughed softly, but he then asked, "What are some differences between you two?"

Her gaze became thoughtful, "I tend to think before I leap, while Naruto just rushes in… I also learn from my mistakes once I make them, Naruto has to fail at the same thing, the same way, several more times before he finally learns anything. I'm also more of a strategist, while Naruto relies on his brawn, and I've had to deal with name calling and scorn in the village, while Naruto only had to deal with half of that…"

"I see…we all have gone through the same pain…" Gaara said quietly.

"Yeah," Sara said nodding, "and we've all managed to crawl out of the darkness that threatened to swamp us."

"Some sooner than others," Gaara muttered.

Sara met his gaze, "But we all made it. We refused to let our demons consume us in the end."

Gaara smiled, "You seem to see the light side of everything."

"Not always," she admitted.

Gaara nodded, "Does anybody…we'll rest here for the night," he pointed to the lights down below them, since they were on a large sand dune, "that's the village we'll be protecting tomorrow, we have to watch tonight as to where the bandits usually come from."

Sara nodded and stood next to Gaara, watching the village below them. It was hard watching the bandits run into the village from the North, and seeing how much pain and suffering they caused, while the two shinobi stood there watching, but Sara took satisfaction in knowing that by tomorrow at sunset, the bandits would get a nasty surprise.

The next day, the pair was planning on how to best scare the bandits. Gaara explained why the Sand Village had wanted two demon hosts to do the job, "The village figured that with our demon's ferocity, they wouldn't have to lose any lives unnecessarily."

_They basically said if Gaara didn't come back it'd be no big deal, _Sara's rage threatened to engulf her, but she kept it in check. She commented, "Your siblings must not have liked that."

"No, they didn't," Gaara admitted, a faint smile crossing his features. He added as he gazed down at the village, "I cannot risk using Shukaku though, I still have only a little control over him…I heard that Naruto Uzamaki had more control over his own demon…" He glanced at her uncertainly.

"I'm sure I can convince Phoenix not to do anything stupid," Sara said. She glanced down the other side of the sand dune, away from the village. "I'll talk to him now. She teleported to the bottom of the hill, and released the fire bird.

Phoenix stretched his wings out, but he stayed on the ground, he had been paying attention to their conversation. He gazed at her with his flaming irises "What is it that you want me to do?"

Gaara appeared beside her in a swirl of sand, and Phoenix glared at him, before returning his attention to Sara. He asked irritably, "Well?"

"I need you to swoop over the village and scare the bandits," Sara said, calmly.

"But I am unable to burn anyone or anything…" Phoenix debated for a second before he said, "No. I don't think I'll help you."

"What?" Sara shouted outraged, and an argument began to ensue between the fire bird and his host.

Gaara watched them in undisguised amazement, _she easily keeps Phoenix in check…!_

Sara and Phoenix were still at a stand still, neither willing to give the other what they wanted without conditions. She glanced at the sun, which was now setting. "Fine," she snapped, "I'll be fine without you."

Phoenix watched her and Gaara walk over the sand dune and down into the village. He said softly to her, _"I guess I could help…but since I can't set anything on fire…why don't I just shroud you two in flames? I wouldn't hurt either of you of course, but at least I can use my flames."_

Sara paused, debating the sudden generosity that Phoenix was displaying, _"I think that will work…wait for my signal…"_

The bandits came from the North again, the sun was barely below the horizon. They all stared in shock at the two shinobi standing on the last hilltop before the village. All of them began to laugh, seeing only two puny kids that stood against all twenty of the bandits.

Sara asked Gaara quietly as the bandits charged them, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Gaara answered, glancing at her.

_"Now!" _Sara shouted silently to Phoenix.

The bandits slowed as they watched the fire bird rise apparently out of the sand, and fly towards the two kids.

Phoenix hovered above both of them before releasing a screech and sending a jet of flame down towards them.

Gaara's eyes widened in terror, and he expected to feel pain as the flames struck him, but no pain came. He glanced at Sara who was performing some hand signs, and he felt a genjutsu surround them, and knew that she was adding to the effect of the flames.

The bandits almost sighed in relief when the massive fire bird had released its spout of flames, but it quickly turned to terror when they saw the two kids standing amongst the flames, they're eyes glowing white, and fangs showing at them as they smiled. The boy moved his hand, and the sand around them took five of their comrades, and dragged them towards the flames. The others were on ready to flee, but then the girl quickly performed hand signs, the ground around them began to open up, flames showing through them, and then two flaming hounds leapt out of the fissures, and their burning gazes were locked on the bandits.

This was just too much for the bandits to handle, and they turned and fled, the two fiery hounds on their heels for a few yards, before they slowed and howled an unearthly howl.

The flames around Gaara and Sara, flickered to a halt, and the two fiery hounds disappeared. Gaara released the bandits from the sand, and then the two shinobi began to tie them up.

Phoenix rose into the sky, and asked silently, _"Should I deliver a message to the Sand Village, saying you caught several of the bandits?"_

_"No…and when did you become so helpful?" _Sara questioned.

Phoenix returned to her body and answered, _"I was not being helpful! I merely wanted to stay out longer!_"

_"Sure,"_ Sara thought sarcastically, making Phoenix screech angrily in response.

Gaara turned to her as he finished tying up the last bandit, "Thank you for your help, I'm glad that Naruto wasn't in the village. I would have never met you."

Sara laughed, "No sweat, I hope to be on missions like this more often!"

"Away from that one jônin?" Gaara questioned, but his tone indicated that she didn't have to answer.

"Yeah," she admitted. "More missions away from him..."

Gaara said, "If you ever need a friend to talk to, you know where I'm at."

"Yeah," Sara said, allowing her mind to wander. She smiled when she caught a thought of Gaara's and she said as she began to walk away, "Good luck with becoming Kazekage!"

Gaara's startled expression followed her but then he said, silently, _"Good luck with your own goals…"_

**Genjutsu and Beyond**

It took Sara three days to finally arrive back in the Leaf Village, and she smiled when she saw Kakashi and Asuma waiting for her. Kakashi dashed forward and wrapped her in his arms, and he whispered, "I'm sorry for my behavior back in the Sand Village. I trust in your abilities as a ninja but…"

Sara interrupted him, "You're my guardian and you worry, I know." She said the emotion stirring, but not rising. She couldn't blame her guardian for worrying about her, it was in his nature.

Asuma sighed, "I don't see why you thought she wouldn't come back." He walked off, lighting his cigarette as he went.

Kakashi released her from his embrace and asked, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"How about pizza?" Sara asked, saying the first thing that came into her mind.

Kakashi smiled, "Why don't we go to Tiégra's then? But after we spend a little time at home." He grabbed her shoulder and teleported; they ended up in the kitchen.

Sara sighed, feeling happy to be home, and she leaned against Kakashi. He smiled down at her and said, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she admitted. She had indeed missed him, but not the over protectiveness that he had been exhibiting lately.

She said, pulling away from him, "I think I'm going to go to my room and rest."

Kakashi nodded, but he followed her up the stairs, and into her room. She settled down on her bed, and Kakashi pulled up her covers, to where she liked them. It startled her when he handed her Kashi, her little spotted dog stuff animal.

Kakashi smiled wistfully as he said, "I remember when I gave that to you… Asuma got a kick of how you called it Kashi, and then you looked at me and called me Kashi as well."

"Was that my first word?" Sara asked, feeling awake, she wanted to hear about her past.

"Yes," Kakashi said still smiling, "It blew my mind, especially when you associated me with the word, and not just the stuff animal… Sorry!" He said suddenly, "You probably want to sleep instead of hearing me talk about the past." He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep well, my young one."

She asked, sleepily, "Do you treasure those memories, Master Kakashi?"

"Yes," he said, looking startled at her question. "Why wouldn't I? Those are most of the best memories I have!"

Sara smiled to herself as he closed her door; it was nice to know that Kakashi treasured the memories he had of her, as much as she treasured the ones that she was making everyday.

It seemed like she had only just closed her eyes, when she heard Kakashi ask, "Do you still want to go to Tiégra's?"

"Yeah," she moaned as she sat up groggily. Kakashi was sitting next to her, on the edge of her bed.

He chuckled, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said, more brightly, sounding awake.

"All right then," Kakashi said as he stood up. Sara quickly hopped out of bed, and stood beside him. He suddenly said, "Tomorrow I have a simple mission, I'll be gone before you wake up tomorrow and I'll be home by the time you're asleep."

Sara frowned, he sounded sure of both facts that it almost made her want to snap at him. But then she saw how sad he looked, and instead she said trying to reassure him that she wasn't upset with him going on a mission and leaving her home alone, "I'll be fine! And maybe I'll surprise you!"

Kakashi smiled at her, "You won't have a dull day though, since I've asked Kurenai to help you with your genjutsu." Sara almost made a sharp retort but Kakashi amended his statement, "Correction! She'll help you to improve upon your genjutsu skills."

Sara smiled at him, and she said, "You must have been reading my mind there!"

"No," Kakashi said, smiling slightly, "I'm beginning to learn what triggers a fight between us."

She lowered her head, _I feel bad now…I haven't even been paying attention to what aggravates Master Kakashi…and here he's been making sure he keeps track of what pisses me off…_

Kakashi noticed her dejected look and said, "I'm not trying to upstage you, and I know you're as sick of us arguing as I am. It's just that I'm the adult here, and I sort of, have to notice those types of things." She sighed, and Kakashi gently pulled her against his left side, and he rubbed her left shoulder. "Don't worry about it so much. Let's just enjoy tonight."

Kakashi and Sara walked into Tiégra's unnoticed by Tiégra herself, and sat down at one of the tables. Tiégra walked up to their table looking rushed and said, "Welcome, how may I take your order?"

Kakashi winked at Sara and said, "Yes, I'll think we'll have a pepperoni pizza, with half having spinach and the other having green peppers."

"Got it," Tiégra said, without looking at either of them, "Would that be all?"

"We'll also have two Mountain Dews," Sara said.

Tiégra still hadn't noticed who they were, "Okay, I'll have your drinks out in a minute, and your pizza will be out shortly." She turned to walk away, and then turned back to their table and she smiled, "It's good to see you two again, sorry, but this place is just so busy tonight!" With that being said, she headed towards the kitchen.

Kakashi and Sara both glanced around the restaurant and both their eyes widened. He said, "She wasn't kidding, I've never seen this place so busy."

"Enaki's not here, either," Sara commented.

He nodded, "Probably being kept busy by Hanashi."

They ate their pizza, and headed home after paying their bill, and headed home, spending the rest of the evening in a companionable silence, as they read their own books on the couch, until they both decided to hit the hay.

Kakashi was up early the next morning, it was only two, and he moaned. He really wished that he didn't have to wake up so early, but his mission required that he did. After a quick shower, and a meager breakfast of a slice of toast, Kakashi walked upstairs to Sara's room.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I'll see you later tonight."

Later that day, Sara awoke to the sound of her alarm. She glared at it, and threw it across the room where it hit the wall with a crash, and landed on the floor with a satisfying, thud. She sat up in bed, and looked around, at first, wondering where Kakashi was. Realization struck her, _he's out on a mission…he was right about not being awake when he left…I'll make sure I'm awake when he gets home!_

She got out of bed, and took a quick shower. When she began to descend the stairs to the kitchen, the steps seemed to go on forever. Without pausing she made a hand sign and thought, _release! I guess training has begun!_ With more caution now, she descended the stairs into the kitchen. Warily she glanced around, looking for Kurenai, but she saw no one. Her pupils narrowed as she activated her Devil's Eyes and thought once again, _release!_ Kurenai appeared in the chair as the genjutsu faded.

She smiled at her and said, "You'll have to learn to be more quick on the uptake. I've had my two jutsu going since you woke up."

Sara nodded, feeling embarrassed that she hadn't noticed the genjutsu sooner, but she refused to let that bother her.

Training in genjutsu was harder than any training she had endured so far, and when she finally got back home after training with Kurenai, she was exhausted. Her tired eyes glanced at the kitchen clock. _It's only six!_ She thought incredulously. _How am I ever going to be able to stay up till Master Kakashi gets home?_

Absent mindedly, she sat on the couch and picked up the first book her hand touched. She gazed at the orange cover of _Make Out Paradise._

_I really shouldn't read this, _she thought, _but it would be interesting to know what's so good about the book that keeps Master Kakashi reading them._ She opened the book and began to read. Much to her disbelief, the plot of the story great, giving twists and turns in the story that kept her reading more. She skipped the scenes that got too in depth into the physical part of the character's love lives

Several hours later, she was almost to the end of _Make Out Paradise, _but her eyes were so tired that she was having problems reading the words.

_I really want to know how this book ends…but I'm so tired…wait! What's this say… "They kissed passionately" moving on! Let's see… "Their bodies melded together" Yuck! Skip, skip, skip… Okay, I finally reached a safe part…_ Her eyes closed and she was asleep, the book still in her hand.

Kakashi wearily opened the door, it was midnight as he walked in, completely exhausted, _"easy" she says. "Simple," she says. Next time she can take the easy, simple mission! _He glanced at the couch, and a smile crossed his exhausted features, he walked over to where Sara slept, _she tried to wait up for me…! _He chuckled softly, as he scooped Sara off the couch. Something thudded to the floor, startling him. Carefully, he picked up an orange book off the floor and sighed,_ I guess I'm not the best influence… I'll have to talk to her about this tomorrow, but for now…I'll let her sleep…_ Kakashi carried her up the stairs, and tucked her into bed. He dragged himself to his own bed, and collapsed onto it, not caring about the blankets, or that he was still in his usual attire.

Later that morning, around eleven, Kakashi awoke to the smell of something burning. He sat bolt upright, and he mentally went through everything he had done before he had gone to sleep. He didn't remember turning anything on that could burn, so he dashed down the stairs. Smoke met him halfway down them.

Sara silently swore as she tried to save the eggs…or what used to be eggs. Kakashi came down the stairs and helped her to extinguish the flames, and he then opened several windows.

He asked her, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you breakfast," Sara grumbled glaring at the stove. The toaster suddenly spit out two charred pieces of toast, and she then glared at them.

Kakashi tried not to laugh, but he didn't succeed. Sara looked at him, shamefaced, and he said, "It was a nice thought, but I think I should cook up our breakfast, don't you?"

She nodded, and Kakashi easily made them a breakfast that lacked any charred parts.

Sara asked, as she did the dishes, "What are we going to do today?"

"I'm going to train you," Kakashi said, as if she should have known that.

"What are we doing exactly?" She asked.

Kakashi smiled, "We'll just be doing some simple exercises in the basement, using some of the equipment down there."

"We have a basement?" Sara questioned. Kakashi pointed to the door next to her, and she admitted, "I always thought that was a closet…"

"No wonder I've been finding your jackets on the steps," Kakashi said, smiling.

"Will we always be training in the basement?" She asked him.

"No," he answered, "sometimes I'll teach you the jutsu that I've copied over the years, and other times we'll spar."

Sara nodded thoughtfully, as she handed Kakashi the last dish, and then she drained the sink. Kakashi dried the dish, putting it away in the cupboard, before he unzipped his vest, and pulled off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked shocked, covering her eyes.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at her, even though she couldn't see it as he finished pulling off his shirt and mask, "I'm only taking off my shirt, so that when I'm training with you in the basement, I won't die of heat."

Sara uncovered her eyes, and visibly sulked when she saw that Kakashi was in better shape then she could remember. She grumbled, "I can't call you chubby anymore."

Kakashi smiled, "That's correct." He admitted, "I could still be in better shape than I am though." He led the way down the stairs, and Sara could already see many different pieces of equipment used for exercising, some she had used herself in the Academy, while others, utterly perplexed her.

Kakashi said over his shoulder, as he began using one of the pieces of equipment, "Start with one your familiar with, but try to watch what I do on one's you're not familiar with." He added as an afterthought, "And change the weight when I'm done, I'm used to working with more weight than you are."

Sara tried once to do the set weight on one of the pieces of equipment, and she quickly changed the setting. Kakashi chuckled softly when he saw her do this, but he pretended not to notice when she glanced at him. For the rest of that afternoon, and into the evening they trained in a companionable silence.

Kakashi finished the last rep, on the piece of equipment and he glanced at Sara, she mouthed, "Two more," and finished within a few seconds. He motioned for her to go up the stairs first, and she did, on unsteady legs. Kakashi watched her every step, making sure that she wouldn't fall backwards.

When he had closed the basement door, he said smiling, "That was very good. I'm glad to see that you challenged yourself to lift a bit more than you were used to."

Sara nodded, as she filled a glass with water, and took a gulp. Kakashi grabbed his own glass and filled it with water, taking a swig of it, before he said, seriously, "I don't mean to put a damper on today, but I'd like to know why you were reading my _Make Out Paradise_ book."

"I…I wanted to know why you kept reading it, and _Make Out Violence,_" she admitted.

Kakashi tried to sound stern, "Those books are not appropriate for your age."

"I skipped the adult parts of it," Sara said.

"I know…" Kakashi said, unable to keep the sternness in his voice. He asked, "What did you think of it?"

"I still need to finish it!" Sara remembered suddenly. Kakashi laughed as he handed it to her. She finished it in no time and said, "The plot is great! I couldn't believe the ending either!"

He smiled, but then he said, "You can talk to me about the books here in the house," he handed her _Make Out Violence. _"But I'd prefer that you not say anything about this to anybody else…I don't want Tsunade to think I'm a bad influence."

"Don't worry!" She said cheerfully. "I won't!"

**Realization**

Several weeks later, Kakashi and Sara were at their wits end. It was a constant roller coaster ride for their emotions. One minute they're ready to rip the other's throat out, and the next there perfectly fine, enjoying the other's company. Things were always tense on missions together, and when they were training. Neither one really knew what could trigger the other's fury.

It was early morning, and Kakashi was trying to forget about the argument he and Sara had the night before. He knew that she was still mad at him, they had both fallen asleep angry with the other, but he knew her anger was bound to last until the next day…at the least.

Sitting up, Kakashi dragged himself out of bed. His frantic mind would not allow him to sleep. He felt bad for the things he had said to her, and he wished that he had never said them. The look of pain upon his young ward's face, made him shiver, even as the warm water from the shower cascaded onto him.

Sara awoke to the sound of the shower going, and she sat up, she tried to muster the anger from the night before, but it wouldn't come. The shock on Kakashi's face when the painful words had slipped past his mouth, made her feel bad for getting him so furious.

She got up and walked towards the bathroom door, and waited, next to it, for Kakashi to exit. As the time stretched onward, she was beginning to wonder if Kakashi was trying to drown himself in the shower, when the water finally turned off. She sighed in relief.

Within a few minutes, Kakashi was dressed, and he reluctantly left the bathroom, afraid of seeing his ward's hurt eyes. He was startled to see her waiting outside the bathroom, a mirror image of how, he supposed, he must look.

Sara said quietly, "I'm sorry for what I said last night, Master Kakashi."

"I'm also sorry," Kakashi whispered. "I didn't mean what I said."

"I know," she whispered back.

Kakashi asked the question they both had no answer to, "Why do we keep doing this to ourselves?"

Sara shook her head back and forth; the emotion that always reared up in her still didn't have a name.

Kakashi knew exactly what his emotion was, it had run through his veins many times, particularly when young rookie Anbus had challenged his authority. It was simple: he didn't like being challenged, but he knew that he should keep that emotion in check when he was trying to discuss something civilly with Sara, but he just didn't like the tone she took with him, the way her eyes would flash at him, as if to say that he was in every way wrong on whatever topic they were discussing.

They both heard a tapping on a window and walked into the bathroom hesitantly. The sparrow tapped more insistently, and Kakashi said, "I guess Lady Tsunade wants to see me."

"Do you want me to come with?" Sara questioned. "For moral support?"

He chuckled, "No, I'm sure the slave driver doesn't have anything too difficult planned."

After a quick breakfast, Kakashi teleported to the Hokage's Mansion, and climbed the stairs to Tsunade's office. He knocked politely on the door, and entered when he heard Tsunade's voice.

"You wanted to see me, milady?" Kakashi asked as he closed the door behind him.

Tsunade nodded, and gestured to a TV that was sitting on a rolling cart. "I need your opinion on something, Kakashi, but first…you have to watch this tape."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade, hoping for more explanation, when he received none, he turned to the TV, and watched as the video recordings from the Jônin Exams began to play. His eyes widened as he watched Sara take the lead in the Second Exam, and even during the Third. Watching her on the tape, and comparing her skills from what he had seen recently, he realized that she had improved by leaps and bounds.

The tape finally stopped, and Kakashi continued to stare at the screen, he suddenly felt like Sara had been completely justified in their argument the night before.

Tsunade said, "What I wanted to ask you, Kakashi, was this. Do you think she should lead those same two on the recordings on a S-rank mission?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds before he said, "Truthfully, Lady Tsunade…I think a S-rank is a tad too hard. It would be a gamble to send them on a S-rank."

"Do you think the gamble would be in my favor?" She questioned quietly.

He was quiet for a few seconds before he answered, "Yes. The gamble would be in your favor."

"Thank you, Kakashi," Lady Tsunade said, "and I appreciate your honesty. Tell Sara, when you get home, that I want to see her."

"The mission starts right away?" Kakashi asked, shocked.

"Yes," Tsunade answered. "I've already informed Kenshin Nara and Ryo Morino to be here in one hour."

Kakashi nodded as he teleported out of the office. Tsunade stared at the spot he had been in, _they must have had another battle of wills recently…I'm not sure how much more those two can take…but maybe some separation will help them._

Sara was trying to figure out how she had managed to burn her toast again when she had left it on the same setting Kakashi's had been, when Kakashi teleported into the kitchen.

He laughed when he saw the burnt piece of toast and asked, "How did you manage to burn that?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Sara muttered.

Kakashi said, "What if I made you a quick breakfast before you have to go see Lady Tsunade in an hour for a mission?"

"Sure," Sara said happily. She glared at her toast and threw it in the trash and muttered, "I really need to learn how to cook."

"I could teach you if you wanted," Kakashi said, smiling.

"I know you could, but I'd rather learn from trial and error," she said smiling.

Kakashi laughed, "As long as you don't burn the house down!"

"Never!" Sara said a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Kakashi asked, smiling.

"Just this," she said as she turned into a rat, thinking that Kakashi would find it funny.

He didn't. Kakashi snapped, "Knock that off now!"

She automatically released the jutsu, and looked at him, curious. Sara asked cautiously, "Why are you so afraid of rats?"

Kakashi knew it was pointless to tell her he wasn't, since he was sweating up a storm, so he answered, "When you get in trouble…or if your squad gets in trouble, one of the favorite punishments of Hokages is Sewer Duty."

"Sewer duty?"

"Yes. And let's just say, I had an unpleasant experience with rats." He shuddered as he remembered being covered in the little creatures, and one of them biting him in a private spot.

Sara followed his flow of memories and shuddered, "Okay, I can see why they bother you."

"Good," he said, as he placed a couple pancakes on her plate and handed them to her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks, Master Kakashi."

After breakfast, Sara teleported to the Hokage's Mansion, and walked up the stairs to Tsunade's office. She was surprised to see Kenshin and Ryo waiting outside her office door.

She wanted to approach them but she wasn't sure if their friendship was still in existence, _I really shouldn't expect it to be…considering I'm younger then they are…_

Kenshin turned his head, and smiled when he saw her, elbowing Ryo, as he said, "Well look who it is!"

"Well, long time no see," Ryo said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know," Sara said, smiling back at the pair. All her doubts forgotten.

Kenshin asked, "Any idea why Lady Hokage wants us here?"

"No," she answered.

Lady Tsunade suddenly called from her office, "Come in here you three!"

They all exchanged nervous glances before walking into her office, "Well, you three now have a S-rank mission. It's an assassination…"

A week later found the trio walking into the village, they were all exhausted, but they had succeeded in their mission. It had been a rough week, but they had managed.

Sara's eyes sparkled as she began to remember the teamwork that they had all demonstrated, like a well oiled machine…

_**They were waiting in the upper balcony, all of them disguised as everyday citizens come to watch a meeting going on. None of them had their headbands on, since Tsunade had ordered that it not be known that the Leaf Village shinobi had been the ones hired for the assassination. As all of the members left the lower level apart from the one below, Sara motioned with her hand for the other two to attack.**_

_**All three of them leapt onto the lower level, but so did three other ninja. There headbands showing that they were from the Rain Village. **_

_**Sara said silently to Ryo and Kenshin as she made quick hand signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, **__"I'll hold them off, you deal with the assassination."_

_**Kenshin rushed in and managed to hit the floor member with a quick kunai to the throat, and he turned to help Sara.**_

_**Ryo threw his massive shuriken and Sara dodged to the side. The one ninja tried to come at Ryo, but Sara tripped him up, and Kenshin easily knocked the ninja unconscious and placed a kunai at his throat, and he said, **__"Now, you allow us to leave here, without trying to track us, and we'll let your comrade live…"_

She smirked at the memory, it had been a clean mission, and even though they had all lost their lunches afterward (they had never been on an assassination mission before). They were all stronger because of it.

As they walked through the village to the Hokage's Mansion, she kept hearing the mutterings of villagers.

"Hey, isn't that one of Kakashi's students?"

"Yeah, they made jônin already!"

"Wow! Kakashi must be a great teacher!"

"She's been on a lot of missions with, Kakashi."

"She's his ward, that's why!"

"Man, Kakashi sure taught her well!"

"What's her name though?"

"Who cares, all you have to know is that she's usually with Kakashi!"

That emotion suddenly reared it's ugly head, growling all the while, but Sara now had a name for that emotion, but she would try to contain it's fury as best she could…


	17. Bright Eyes: The Unsung Ninja: Part 17

_****__******DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**Recap: Sara has risen through the ranks rapidly showing her prowess as a young ninja. After her fight with Naruto she has made friends with Kenshin Nara and Ryo Morino, and she is learning from many different ninja so she can keep up with her teammates who are all being trained by Sanin. But all of this good luck has not come without consequence; she keeps getting into arguments with Kakashi, and everyone who knows the pair is waiting for the true battle of wills to begin.**_

**Fissure**

As Sara walked up to the gate, Kenshin and Ryo on either side of her, she glanced back towards the forests that were outside the Hidden Leaf Village and sighed, _it's been six months since Naruto left…and I've only been a jônin for four of those months…granted you wouldn't know it by the way Master Kakashi acts!_

She turned to tell Kenshin and Ryo that she'd do the report for the mission when Kenshin said, "I'll do the report this time, you two can head home."

"Thanks, Kenshin!" Sara said as she teleported back to the house.

As she was about to open the door, Sara paused and listened. She could barely hear the faint sounds of music coming from inside the house. Cautiously, she opened the door and walked in to see Kakashi washing dishes and swaying to the music while Pakkun sat on the counter next to him. The song that was playing stopped and changed to a different one. Sara tried to stifle her laughter as Kakashi began singing Troy Gentry's part in _If You Wanna Keep an Angel_ while Pakkun sang Eddie Montgomery's part:

There's one thing that I've learned in this life  
The only thing sweeter than the laughter of friends  
Is the smile of a woman when you do a little something  
To please her now and then

I like the nightlife but I don't wanna be  
One of those slouched over in the corner guys  
Looking for the game that don't come here no more  
Sleeping alone at night

I look a little rough but I got faith  
That I still can change

But I'm no angel  
Just lucky that I found one  
And I never wanna see her  
Slowly flying outta sight  
Now I'm not trying to preach it  
But buddy I believe it  
If you wanna keep an angel  
You gotta learn to fly right

To listen to the whole song go to .com/popup/504684680783249138

Throughout the song she tried not to laugh as Kakashi swayed to the music and Pakkun bobbed his head, but at the end, she just couldn't contain her laughter any longer, causing Kakashi to jump.

He whipped around and asked, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," she giggled.

Kakashi changed the subject, "Did you see Lady Hokage before coming here?"

"No…was I supposed to?" She questioned.

"She wanted to see you," Kakashi added, "And I suggest you do it now."

"Right," Sara said rolling her eyes as she teleported to the Hokage's Mansion and climbed the stairs. She knocked politely and the door and she entered when she heard Tsunade's voice.

Tsunade turned in her chair to face her when she entered, she asked, "Have you received any mail recently?"

"No…" Sara said feeling confused.

"I suggest you open this here then," Tsunade said handing her an envelope, "and remember…it may not seem like it but… Kakashi probably had his reasons."

Sara's anger suddenly reared up along with her new emotion…resentment. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside reading it's contents carefully before rereading them a second time.

She stuttered, "H-head o-of t-th-the An-anbu b-bl-black ops?" Tsunade nodded. Sara asked, "Do you think I'm ready?"

"Truthfully," Tsunade said smiling, "I don't think any other missions could prepare you for it. Will it be rough on you…yes. But like I said, there is no mission that will prepare you for it."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Sara turned to walk out.

Tsuande called after her, "Try not to let your anger run rampant!" She sighed as Sara teleported out of her office. _I have a feeling that this event will be the final straw…_

Sara teleported directly into the kitchen where Kakashi was drying the dishes, she angrily threw the envelope and letter onto the table. He looked at her and said, "So?"

"So?" Sara shouted, the resentment fully awakened along with her anger. "You've kept this from me for what…a week now?"

He stated simply, "You're not ready."

"Lady Tsunade said that there was no…"

Kakashi shouted, "I don't care what she says! You're not ready emotionally for such a position as Head of the Anbu Black Ops!"

"But you were!" Sara snapped. "Oh, but wait! I forgot, you're the great Kakashi! You can do no wrong and you're absolutely perfect!"

"I know that I'm not perfect," Kakashi snapped back, throwing the towel onto the counter. "But I am more experienced then you are, and you happen to live in my house!"

She tried to keep her anger in control and asked, "So what was your plan then?"

Kakashi, seeing that she was trying to be calm steadied his own anger, "I think a few more years wouldn't…"

"And I'd still be in your shadow!" She shouted unable to contain her temper. "That's all you care about! You don't want me to be better then you!"

"That's not it at all!" He added, "And what's so wrong with being in my shadow?"

"I want to be my own ninja! Yes. I want to be like you, but not exactly like you!"

Kakashi spoke very quietly, anger laced every word, "Well like it or not, you are not going to go to the Anbu's while living under my roof. You can either stay here and wait a couple more years, or you can get out and be 'your own ninja'!"

He turned away from her, furious and hurt by what she had said.

Sara stormed up the stairs and slammed her door making Kakashi flinch, but he didn't go upstairs to see if she was okay, or to try and make things better. He sighed, _things have been like this a lot lately…once we've both calmed down I'll talk to her…_

She clenched her fists ready to punch the nearest thing, she settled for her pillow. After she had taught the pillow a lesson, Sara glanced around her room and she shuddered. It suddenly felt like a cage to her. Her eyes drifted to her closet and clothes drawers and finally to the window. She felt tears prick her eyes as she thought, _I'll have to leave…after that ultimatum he gave me I have no choice. I'm NOT going to let him run my life. I'm ready to be Head of the Anbu Black Ops now, at age thirteen! He can't stop me!_

She heard a tentative knock on her door, which was unusual for Kakashi, but she said, still feeling angry, "Go away!"

He said through the door, "I was wondering if you were hungry at all…"

"No," she answered.

"Let me know if you do want something," Kakashi said, sounding slightly hurt and angry at the same time.

Sara curled up under her covers and decided, _I won't eat anything tonight and I'll just go to bed early…that way I'll be up long before Master Kakashi…so I can get out of here…just like he wants…_ Tears spilled down her cheeks as she thought that, and she went to sleep, her tears still falling.

Kakashi tried to ignore the overwhelming sadness he felt coming from Sara. He was still angry at what she had said. It had hurt him when she had said that she didn't want to be in his shadow or exactly like him. He knew it was stupid to be upset about such trivial things, but, for the time being, he wanted to keep those emotions. In the morning he would try to make things right between them.

After several hours of reading his books he went up to bed. He wasn't angry with her anymore, nor was he hurt over her words. _Such stupid things we argue about nowadays…_he thought sadly as he got into bed and closed his eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Around three Phoenix roused Sara from her sleep with a loud screech in her mind. _Thanks_, she thought ignoring the headache that was slowly coming on from his screech. She began to pack all of her possessions, but she paused as she grabbed Kashi. Smiling she hugged the little stuffed animal and set him on top of her folded bed sheets. Her hand drifted to her headband on her desk and she paused, _Master Kakashi gave me this as well…I'll leave it here too; I have no need of it where I'm going…_ She placed it next to Kashi.

She stood up and tossed her bags out the window, before she leapt out and silently made towards the kennels. She walked down a few steps and opened her dogs kennel doors. Within a few seconds, all of them were walking up the stairs groggily. When the saw her, they all bounded forward, whining happily. She shushed them and stroked each of their heads. With a wave of her hand they all set off, she carrying her bags and her dogs trotting happily beside.

Around four, Enaki was waiting patiently for the next Anbu to relieve him of guarding the gates to the Anbu area so he could get some rest. A noise behind him made him turn towards the village streets. He sighed, _so she came anyway…_

Sara stopped in front of the gates and smiled, "I don't suppose you have kennels here do you?"

"We do," Enaki said opening the gates for her. He said in a serious tone, "I hope you realize that this isn't going to be a walk in the park."

"I'm well aware of that fact," she said meeting his gaze.

Enaki chuckled, "Well…at least Hanashi will be happy to see you."

Kakashi awoke from an uneasy sleep, he looked around wildly and sighed, "It was only a dream that she left…it had to be!" He got up and took a shower, before he walked into Sara's room. His whole world came crashing down around him as he looked at the empty room. His eyes wildly searched for any sign that this was some cruel practical joke, but he soon realized that she had taken his ultimatum seriously.

Walking like a sleep walker, he moved towards the bed and sat down staring at his old headband and Kashi. He picked up both of the items he had given her and sighed. _This is all my fault…I've created a fissure between us that I might not be able to fix…_ He looked up towards the ceiling as tears spilled down his cheeks. The silence of the house seemed to bear down on him, and he shuddered. _I can't give in to sorrow… I'll have to write her a letter so she understands how sorry I really am…and how stupid I've been…_

**Decision**

Two weeks had passed since Sara had arrived at the Anbu Black Ops Area. She had been studying non-stop with Hanashi for two weeks on everything she would need to know as the Head of the Anbu Black Ops…there was still one problem though…Sara hadn't said that she'd be the Head Anbu yet.

Sara sighed as she stood poised in front of her uncle's door. It was the middle of the night, and she was trying to figure out if she should really take on the task of being the Head Anbu. Her left hand drifted to her right shoulder where the Anbu tattoo now was. The person who owned the tattoo shop had thought she was kidding when she said she was going to be an Anbu, so he placed the tattoo on the opposite shoulder than what was customary for women. Even though her tattoo was on the wrong shoulder, it would serve to her advantage out on a mission. Her enemies would assume she was a guy, not a girl.

She let her left hand fall to her side, and she continued to stand outside Enaki's room. Part of her wanted to go in and ask his opinion…the other half wasn't sure if she'd even be allowed to enter.

Enaki had told her his first day that she would have to earn his respect like any other Anbu. He had stayed true to his word, ignoring her when they were on guard duty together and never talking to her unless it was absolutely necessary.

_This is ridiculous! I need an adult's opinion and Uncle Enaki's the only one I can ask! But then again…he has a really foul temper when he get's awakened in the middle of the night! On the other hand, Hanashi wants my answer tomorrow as to whether or not I'll take the position of Head Anbu…_

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a groggy Enaki opened the door and looked down at her.

Sara said, "Can I talk to you?"

"As what?" Enaki yawned wiping his eyes.

"As your niece," she answered.

Enaki beckoned her inside and sat down on the bed asking, "What do you need to talk about?"

Sara sat down next to him, "Do you think…" She trailed off unable to ask.

Enaki smiled as he pulled her against his side, "You want to know what I think of you becoming Head Anbu?" She nodded. "Honestly…I'd wish you wait…"

She snapped, "I don't want to hear that story again…"

"Kakashi's right in that aspect…but let me phrase it differently," Enaki looked serious, "Would you be able to tell Tiégra that I had died in battle?"

Sara laughed, "You're joking?" She saw his serious expression and said, "Yes."

"Really?" Enaki raised one eyebrow.

"Sure…okay, maybe," Sara amended reluctantly. "But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Its part of the job," Enaki said looking out of his window at the night sky. "You need to be able to tell people they've lost their loved ones or you won't be able to handle being Head Anbu…it's the reason I stopped being Head of the Anbu Black Ops."

"What? Wait a minute; you said you were never Head Anbu!" Sara said, indignant.

Enaki countered, "I never said I wasn't!"

"That's true," Sara muttered.

"I'll tell you a little bit about what I experienced as a Head Anbu," Enaki said smiling.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was finally starting to write his apology letter to Sara; his bedroom floor was littered with pieces of paper, all of these were notes that he had started, but he eventually tossed aside. Pakkun sat next to him on the bed, and he watched as his master tossed yet another failed attempt at a letter, to the floor.

Kakashi glared at all of the papers on the floor, "Why can't I write a stupid apology letter?"

"I don't know," Pakkun muttered, "but I wish that you'd write one soon so I can deliver it!"

Kakashi laughed, "For all I know, she's not even the head Anbu yet." He glared angrily at the papers on the floor and began to write, glancing every now and then at Kashi and Sara's headband.

Pakkun stared up at his master and watched him write. Kakashi paused every now and then, but he never tossed the paper away. After several minutes, Kakashi set down his pen and looked the letter over. He nodded satisfied with it and handed it to Pakkun. "Take it to the Head Anbu's room. Even if she's not in there yet, Hanashi will know that it's meant for her."

Pakkun nodded as he took the letter and dashed toward the Anbu Area. He leapt nimbly up onto the windowsill and padded into the Head Anbu's room, setting the letter on the bedside table before he leapt out the window.

Sara said as she exited Enaki's room, "Thanks, Uncle Enaki. That's given me a lot to think about." She closed the door quietly.

Enaki stared at the door and wondered, _did anything I said change your mind? Or is it just another challenge to you? Or is it another way to outdo Kakashi…"_

Enaki's words had made a mark, but Sara's decision was made. She walked up to Hanashi's door and knocked.

The office door behind her opened and she turned, as Hanashi asked, "What do you need so late at night?"

Sara looked him in the eye, and Hanashi watched as the moonlight shined on them making them more intense, "I've made my decision…"

**A Whole New Level!**

Sara rubbed her temples as she sat behind her desk, the papers on it never seeming to stop. Not only did she have to look the dang things over but she had to bring them up to her office as well. Several times she had considered incinerating her desk, papers and all...that would at least end the immediate torture. She sighed as she considered all the work that needed to be done, not only in and outside of the village, but just in the Anbu Area itself. Sara slammed her head against the desk for the hundredth time that day. So far she had been an Anbu for two weeks and she had not earned any of the veteran Anbus respect. Even Enaki, whose support she desperately needed, pretended that her orders were just a suggestion.

The door to her office began to open and she sat up, pretending that nothing was wrong. Signing her name to the paper on her desk, as Shi' walked in. Sara glanced up, she was surprised to see that Shi' looked like she had been crying.

"Would it be all right if I took some time off," Shi' asked hoarsely. "My mother just died and…" She trailed off unable to finish.

"Go ahead, Shi'," Sara said quietly.

Shi' was stunned, "You mean it?"

Sara looked thoughtfully before she said, "Yeah."

Shi' didn't need to be told anymore, she quietly scooted out of the office before she shouted for joy.

Sara smiled. One of the greatest aspects of the Head Anbu's Office was the jutsu that was cast on it by the first Head Anbu of the Leaf Village. That Anbu had cast a jutsu that made it so no one could here what was going on inside, but the person inside could hear everything that went on outside of the office.

She sighed again, _who am I going to get to cover Shi's shifts…oh who am I kidding! I'll have to do it…so much for getting any sleep these next few days…_

Her office door opened again and Enaki walked in. He asked, "Did you really give Shi' time off?"

"Yeah," She muttered, as she glanced over another mission report, signing it, hoping that Enaki would leave.

He commented as he watched her, "That was nice of you…but who's going to cover her shifts?"

"I am," Sara replied curtly, thinking angrily, _Since none of you other asses are willing to do it!_

Enaki nodded. "I'll leave you to your work then."

She moaned once the door and closed, _the last thing I want to do is this stupid paper work! I also need to pick a second in command soon or else I'll go insane!_ Her mind began going over the possible candidates, but her eyes drifted to the biggest problem in the Anbu Area. She stood up, sighing for what felt like the thousandth time that day, _I guess I'll fix the roof…at least I get to go outside then!_

Enaki was on gate duty when he heard the hammering start, he glanced up at the roof and stared in astonishment at Sara. _Is she really going to do that all by herself?_ He thought back to the previous two weeks and smiled, _she's not at all like Kakashi…he tried to throw his weight around immediately, but she's just trying to show us that she deserves our respect…_ A younger Anbu walked up to him and commented, "Man, she sure is working hard, I almost feel bad for ignoring her orders…almost."

"That might change soon," Enaki murmured as he walked towards the roof.

Sara jumped when she heard someone step onto the roof; she glanced to the left and saw Enaki. She grumbled, "What do you want?"

"To help," he answered.

Sara glared at him, "It's a little late for that!"

Enaki didn't say anything; he just set to work, helping her out. They worked all throughout the afternoon.

Sara asked quietly as they finished the last repairs that needed to be done, "Enaki…would you mind being the second in command again?"

"No. I wouldn't mind," Enaki answered as he smiled, "I've actually become accustomed to the job."

"Thanks," she said smiling.

Enaki nodded as he teleported off of the roof. Sara teleported also, but she teleported to the training area with the Memorial Stone; she looked around the area and sighed. There were a lot of great memories there, but she had a different reason for being there.

She stared at the water in the pond. Nothing stirred its crystal clear waters that reflected the evening sky, which was exactly what she needed. That very morning, she had thought of Kakashi's Sharingan, and for a brief second, she could have sworn that her left eye had looked like Kakashi's Sharingan.

Sara squatted down next to the water and thought, _Kakashi's Sharingan. _Here eyes widened as her left eye suddenly became red with three little comas in it. She blinked and the red disappeared. _I need to test this further… Neji's Byakugan!_ Both her eyes became the light violet color of Neji's Byakugan. She looked around her and was amazed at the vision she now possessed. She could see for miles around, but it ended quickly. A gasp escaped her lips as she fell onto her knees. Trembling, she thought to Phoenix, _"So this is what Masa meant! The Devil's Eyes is truly the deadliest of Kekkai Genkai! But the chakra it takes to use it, it's scary! If I didn't have you, Phoenix, I would not even use it!"_

_"It's a good thing to have in your arsenal though,"_ Phoenix commented, _"You now have many different Kekkai Genkai copied, including that Haku's."_

_"I still won't use it unless absolutely necessary," _Sara decided, as she stood up.

She teleported back to her room and collapsed gratefully onto her bed, ready for sleep to claim her.

Her eyes shot open moments later as someone rapped against her door. "Go away!" She shouted as she rolled over, her back to the door.

Tsunade shouted through the door, "I will break this door down if you don't open it!"

"Coming Lady Tsunade!" Sara shouted as she leapt out of bed, she glanced out her window, _it's already dawn! But I just fell asleep!_ She opened the door.

Tsunade said, "You have a mission to do. I've already awakened Enaki, who will be going with you." She glanced down the stairs before she continued, "You will be doing another assassination mission, it is critical that you are not recognized as Leaf Shinobi."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Sara said, "I'll inform Enaki of the conditions of the mission."

"Good," Tsunade said as she turned and walked down the stairs.

Sara quickly showered and changed into regular clothes; she wasn't surprised to see Enaki already waiting, dressed in regular clothes.

They walked down the stairs together and Enaki said, "Lady Hokage already briefed me on the details of the mission. We need to head to the Land of Water."

Sara looked at him, "We'll have to worry about Mist ninja then."

"Indeed," Enaki murmured as he nodded. "We'll have to be extra careful."

"I know," she agreed.

Enaki looked at her, "Shi' was supposed to come with us, but since she's off…"

"Don't sweat it," Sara said happily, "we can handle this!"

He chuckled, "I wish I still had that kind of optimism…" His gaze drifted towards Tiégra's.

"Go ahead," Sara said, "I know you won't take too long."

Enaki dashed forward and entered the restaurant quickly. A smile crossed Sara's features as she leaned against a wall, patiently waiting for Enaki to reemerge from the restaurant. A thought suddenly struck her, _how old is Enaki? Shouldn't he be retired from the Black Ops by now? _She glanced up as Enaki jogged out of the restaurant.

Sara met him halfway and they continued to walk towards the village gates. She asked him, "Why haven't you retired?"

"Are you saying I'm old?" Enaki questioned, a smile playing across his features.

"Never!" She quickly said, "It's just…I figured that maybe you would want to spend more time with Tiégra…"

"When I'm fifty I'll retire," he said quietly, "but that's not for another year yet!"

She asked, "Don't you miss being with Tiégra or your kids?"

"Tiégra and I never had kids," Enaki suddenly rubbed his eyes, "damn! I've got something in my eyes!"

Sara didn't press her uncle for more details but he spoke up anyway, "Tiégra had several miscarriages…and the last time we tried to have any kids was when Itachi was Head of the Anbu Black Ops… I wanted to take time off to make things less stressful for Tiégra but, he refused to allow me any time off…"

_And Tiégra miscarried again…_ Sara finished, her gaze drifted to Enaki.

He glanced at her and smiled, "You've been the closest thing Tiégra and I have to a daughter. And I can't help but think that if we had had any kids, that I would have wished that they could have been like you." Sara blushed. Enaki pulled her against his side, "I know I couldn't have asked for a better niece!"

"You're embarrassing me," she protested as she tried to pull away from his one armed hug.

"That's my job!" Enaki commented as he held her tightly.

Sara finally managed to escape and she said, "Come on, let's go! I'd like to be in the Land of Water before nightfall!"

Several hours later, Enaki was lying on his back staring up at the stars, while Sara was trying to figure out how she was going to cook the fish Enaki had caught.

Enaki glanced at her and said, "I wouldn't start a fire here, if I were you. We'd have Mist ninja on us in a second."

"I know! I know!" Sara snapped, letting her frustration get the better of her. She glared out into the night, _this sucks! We're in the Land of Water and we can't even cook anything because of the stupid ninja here!_

"I could cook the fish if you want," Enaki commented, still lying on his back.

"You caught it, so I'll cook it!" She muttered as she stood up holding the two fish.

He watched her as she walked off, "Where are you going?"

"Someplace where I can cook the damn things!" Sara shouted at him.

Enaki sighed, _she'll learn how to cook real fast if she keeps going on missions like this!_

Sara glanced at the sky as she walked, following the column of steam that was rising up into the night. She smiled when she saw a hot spring, a perfect place for her to start cooking.

Carefully, she set the two fish on the ground and made some quick hand signs. _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_ With extreme caution, she began to cook the fish, steam rising off of the carcasses. A smirk crossed her features as she watched the steam from the fish blend with that of the hot spring. The fish began to smoke after a few seconds and she cursed silently as she flipped the fish over to cook the other side, _this time I can't burn them, or I'll never hear the end of it!_

Enaki listened to the usual night sounds as he lay on his back. All of his senses were straining for anything out of place, a whisper on the breeze, a shadow under the trees, the snap of a twig… He jumped as Sara appeared beside him.

"Don't do that!" He said, giving her a stern glance. "If I had been a rookie I would have shouted, alerting any nearby Mist shinobi!"

"Well, good thing you're not a rookie," she said as she tossed him his fish.

He looked it over, "You burned the l-!"

"I know!" Sara practically hissed as she sat down.

Enaki bit into the fish and commented, "It's not that bad, and don't worry about it right now. With a few more missions, you'll be a cooking pro!"

"Don't bet on that," she muttered foul temperedly, as she bit into her fish.

He chuckled, "You'll see…" In response, Sara stuck her tongue out at him. Enaki's tone became serious, "Tomorrow will be the rough part…everything depends on timing."

"I know," Sara said, throwing the burnt half of her fish into the woods where some lucky raccoon would find it. Enaki threw his burnt half where Sara had thrown hers, making that raccoon extremely happy.

His light brown eyes locked with her ice blue ones, "Remember, our target will be in the village square at twelve o'clock unguarded. We will only have ten minutes to assassinate him and get out. We will be unable to use any flashy jutsu, Taijutsu will be the quickest."

"What if I use my Chidori?" Sara questioned.

Enaki looked thoughtful, "Show me how quickly you can produce it."

Sara grabbed her right arm and began to produce the Chidori, before she had even completed it, Enaki said, "Not good enough. It'd be better if it was up to the level of Lightning Blade, an S-rank attack. But yours is still an A-rank technique. You'll have to sit back while I take care of the assassination part of the mission."

"What am I?" Sara asked indignantly, "Chop liver?"

He chuckled, "No. I can guarantee that once I've killed our target the Mist shinobi will be on us."

Sara nodded thoughtfully. She asked, genuinely curious, "So…how are you going to assassinate our target?"

"That's for me to know." He added in a scolding tone, "And you shouldn't sound so excited about assassinating a person…" His gaze became brooding, "It's not something that we as shinobi like to do…"

"Sorry," Sara said abashed.

Enaki smiled as he rolled out his sleeping bag, "Don't worry about it and get some sleep. We've got a rough day ahead of us."

"Yeah," she said as she crawled into her own sleeping bag. Her eyelids closed over her eyes, and she was fast asleep.

_**She looked around the white misted area; her eyes searching for someone, or something, anything that would disturb the white mist around her. A smile crossed her features as a familiar silhouette appeared within the mist, **__"Hi, Dad."_

_**Sitka smiled at his daughter, and he embraced her, **__"It's good to be able to talk to you again."_

_"I know what you mean!" __**Sara said, smiling up at her father, an unwanted thought struck her, **__Master Kakashi used to…__** she shoved the thought away.**_

_**Sitka's eyes missed nothing though, **__"You miss Kakashi…" __**It wasn't a question.**_

_"Yeah," __**Sara muttered. **__"Can we not discuss that right now?"_

_**He chuckled, **__"All right, what would you like to discuss?"_

_**Her gaze became thoughtful, **__"How about when you and mom met?"_

_**His eyes lit up happily, and Sara knew that there'd be no more mention of Kakashi in the near future. She paid close attention to what her father was saying as he began to speak, **__"Your mother and I met when we were in the Black Ops. She was a fiery tempered Uchiha, everything I had been taught to hate, while I was a Hatake, everything she hated." __**Sara couldn't believe how easily he stated those two facts, but he didn't seem to notice, **__"The Head Anbu of the time decided to put us on a mission together…I tried to be chivalrous at first, but your mother made that very difficult, especially after I saved her life on the mission, she wasn't very grateful…" __**His eyes lit up with amusement, **__"So I shoved her out of a tree when I had had enough of her attitude, and she in return decided to hit me in a private area, managing to get a sound to escape from me, even though I had no voice box," __**he flinched at the memory.**_

"_That's how you first met?" __**Sara asked.**_

_**He smiled at her, **__"I know, it's hard to believe, but that is how your mother and I met."_

_**Sara contemplated her question before she asked it, **__"Why did you two decide to date then if you hated each other so much?"_

"_I've asked myself the same question," __**Sitka said, his eyes brooding. **__"I could never figure out what your mother saw in me." __**He noticed his daughter's questioning gaze and he supplied, **__"I was a Hatake, and not a very handsome one at that, what with all the scars that I had managed to get. I couldn't speak or tell her in any way that I loved her and…" __**He trailed off, his eyes full of pain. **_

"_Dad," __**she said cautiously, **__"I don't think any of that mattered."_

_**His eyes rested on her and he smiled, **__"I'm well aware of that. I just could never figure out why she loved me so much."_

_**Sara didn't say anything, what could she say? She had never met her mother and the only reason she knew her father or anything about her parents was because her father chose to visit her in her dreams.**_

_**Sitka seemed to be reading her mind as he said, **__"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just something I could never understand, even when I was alive." __**He gazed at something only he could see before turning his gaze back to his daughter, **__"I'll let you get some sleep now. You have a rough day ahead of you. Sleep well." __**With that said he disappeared and so did the white mist.**_

For the rest of the night, Sara's sleep was undisturbed by anything.

The next morning, Enaki shook Sara's shoulder trying to get her to wake up. He sighed in exasperation when she didn't stir, _this is ridiculous! An army could march through here and she'd still sleep through it! Granted…she has been working hard as of late…_ He went to the hot springs with his canteen, and he filled the canteen full and walked calmly back. Once he was back at the camp he promptly dumped the, still hot water, onto Sara. To say the least, she wasn't happy.

"What the hell was that for?" She shouted; enraged that she was not only

wet but that she also had a few minor burns.

Enaki said, ignoring her anger, "You weren't waking up, so I decided to dump water on you; and since the nearest water source happens to be a hot spring, I got the water from there."

Sara muttered something darkly under her breath; Enaki got the feeling that it was something along the lines of "I'll get you back later!"

Enaki put out the fire as Sara asked, "How far is it to the village?"

"Not very far," he answered gazing into the forest. "Maybe a half hour walk from where we are now."

Sara nodded thoughtfully, she turned her gaze towards Enaki and asked, "How are you going to kill our target? You seem certain that it's faster than my Chidori."

"I AM certain," Enaki said smiling, "and you'll see what I have in mind once we're in the village square." He stood up, "Let's get going."

Several hours later, Sara stood next to Enaki, her eyes on him, waiting for him to make his move. Enaki's eyes were locked on their target, his muscles were tense. It reminded Sara of a spring being held by a child; as soon as the child released the spring it would shoot up. She wondered, _what does he have in mind? He hasn't made any hand signs so…?_ Her thoughts trailed off as Enaki shot forward, the target's back was too him. He was nothing but a streak as he came up behind the target, a man, and he as he swung into a kick, he was still only a blur.

Sara's eyes widened as Enaki's leg slammed into the man's neck, _that was his big plan? Just kick the guy in the neck? There's no guarantee that he's dead…_ Her eyes watched as the man fell limply to the ground, _he hit him dead on…? That's not something any shinobi can do in the heat of a mission or battle…!_

Enaki teleported next to her and whispered, "Time to go!"

She nodded, as she looked at her uncle in a new light, _he has to be a great shinobi…greater than I ever thought…_

A sound behind her made her turn and she made some quick hand signs, _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_ The Mist shinobi that surrounded her backed off, but they refused to separate enough to give her room to run. _This is quite a fix I've gotten myself into…_

Enaki dashed into the woods and stopped panting, he was excited. It had been a long time since he had been on a mission where he could use his skills. He grinned and said, "That was pretty easy wasn't it, Sara?" His grin faded as he looked around. He called out, "Sara!" He headed back towards the village, _perfect! On the first mission I lose the Head Anbu! Scratch that, on her first mission I lose my niece!_

Landing on a rooftop he looked down into the village square where ten Mist shinobi had surrounded Sara, _oh no! I have to get down there!_ Before he had moved, a ring of fire surrounded the entire group, he watched with wide eyes as a figure nonchalantly stepped out of the ring of fire. The figure disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What are you looking at?" Sara asked as she appeared beside him.

Enaki looked at her and said, "You know how to use your father's jutsu?"

"Yeah," Sara murmured as she turned her back on the slowly shrinking, circle of flames, "The Fat Toad, taught it to me." She leapt off the rooftop, and Enaki followed her, he asked quietly, "When did you learn how to do the Fire Entrapment jutsu?"

"When I went with Naruto and Jiraiya to find Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya was the one to show it to me," she answered as she picked up the pace.

Enaki easily kept up with her, "How did you figure it out though? Jiraiya was never able to completely master it, so…"

"I worked it out on my own," Sara said, watching as Enaki glanced back uneasily.

Enaki muttered to himself, "I wish there was a better way to check if we were being followed!"

Sara stopped and said, "Hang on for one minute then."

He stopped and gave her a skeptical look as she activated her Devil's Eyes. "I know that you can see things close up, but that won't-!"

Sara interrupted him as she said, "Byakugan!"

His eyes widened in astonishment, Sara's eyes went from the usual icy blue to the pale of a Byakugan wielder. After a few seconds the icy blue of her eyes returned and she said, panting, "We…should…*hack*…keep moving. There…*cough*…several of them…behind us…"

Enaki stood still as Sara jumped to a different tree branch, she glanced back when Enaki didn't follow her, "What's wrong?"

"You just…the Byakugan…how?" He stuttered, unable to comprehend what he had just seen.

She sighed, "I'll explain on the way." She leapt onto another branch, Enaki keeping pace with her.

Enaki turned to her after a few minutes of silence and raised one eyebrow. "All right all ready," Sara exclaimed. "It's part of my Kekkai Genkai…I can copy other Kekkai Genkai, but to use the copied Kekkai Genkai takes up A LOT of chakra."

"How are you using it then?" Enaki questioned. He answered his own question, "Phoenix."

"Yeah, I wouldn't use it otherwise," Sara stated. "But even then, it takes a lot out of me to use it."

"I noticed," he commented, his brown eyes missing nothing.

Sara grinned, "We'll stop every now and then so I can use the Byakugan to see if we're being followed." Enaki was about to argue when she added, "That's an order."

Enaki sighed, knowing that he had been outwitted, and by his own niece.

The next day, early afternoon, they staggered into the village, neither of them had slept, since they had been constantly changing their course and covering their trail so the Mist shinobi would not find them.

Sara and Enaki both glanced down the main street as they heard two familiar voices.

Akane said to her brother, "Look, Akira, it's Sara!"

Enaki chuckled beside Sara as he said, "It would appear that your fans have been waiting for you." Sara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whoa, you're right!" Akira exclaimed.

Sara said, "I'm going to make sure those Mist ninja aren't following us…" She closed her eyes, "Byakugan!" It was several minutes before she slumped over, leaning heavily against Enaki.

"Are they still following the fake trail we managed to lay?"

"…Yeah…" Sara managed to say, "just don't move anytime soon."

Akira and Akane dashed up to them, and Akane asked anxiously, "Is she okay?"

"She's just tired," Enaki said smiling.

Sara asked, trying not to show how exhausted she was, "So, how have you two been?"

Akira boasted, "We'll be in the Ninja Academy next year!"

"Good, we need more brave kids like you," Enaki said.

Akira and Akane both blushed from Enaki's praise. He turned to Sara and said, "Let's head back, I'll file the report once I'm sure you're not going to collapse." He waved goodbye to Akira and Akane and teleported to the Black Ops area.

Enaki stepped away from Sara and asked, concern in his voice, "Will you be able to make it up the stairs to your room?"

"Yeah, quit worrying!" Sara said, slightly annoyed.

"All right then," he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A sigh of relief escaped Sara's lips. It was an immense relief to be back in the Anbu area. Now there was no mission to worry about nor was there the worry of enemy shinobi finding out where they were. It was bliss!

With the speed of a snail she slowly made her way up the stairs and towards her room, but she never got there. Her gaze rested on the paperwork that was sitting just outside her office. An indescribable fury rushed forward, and Sara was beyond tempted to incinerate the entire floor. She snatched up the papers and walked into her office, ticked that she had to do paperwork when she really needed the rest. What really topped off her temper was that not one Anbu had done the work while she had been away.

It was late at night when Enaki got back to the Anbu area, as he was about to enter his room, he noticed a light on in Sara's office. With extreme caution, and the memories of former Head Anbus passing through his mind, he knocked on the door.

"What?" Sara shouted, fury showing through that one word.

Enaki wasn't sure if he should say anything, but he decided he should. He pushed open the door and walked in.

Sara's eyes, if possible, would have incinerated him on the spot, just because he had disturbed her work. Enaki smiled. Many Anbus had given him the same look over the years; all of them usually were working on a lack of sleep, as Sara was now doing.

"You should get some rest," he said softly, well aware of Sara's foul mood.

He regretted using the word "rest" instantly as Sara snapped, "I would LIKE to get some rest but I can't! Since some people can't even bother to take a LITTLE extra WORK!"

This wasn't the first time that Enaki was glad to have the jutsu that worked in the room. He said calmly, "You still need rest." Her only response was to glare at him more. Casually, he changed the subject, "So…how are you going to develop your new found ability?"

"My Kekkai Genkai?" Sara questioned a hint of a smile showing through, "I was thinking of working with Neji or Hinata sometime when I have free time…Ha!"

He smiled, "I think you could do that, I'll take over your paperwork when you're training. And if I can't be around, I'll have someone else do it."

A grin was really beginning to show, "Really? That would be great!"

He smiled, "Good, I think once a week would work."

"Hey, Uncle Enaki?" Sara asked quietly. He nodded showing that he had heard her. "Would you be willing to teach me how to…" She trailed off, unable to finish.

"You want me to show you how I can target points on a human body that would kill them in the heat of battle?" He supplied.

"Yeah!" Sara said excitedly.

Enaki looked thoughtful, "I could, but I need something in return."

"What?" Sara moaned.

"I would like more time off, I'm not as young as I used to be," he said, grinning.

"How about this deal…once I reach a whole new level in my Taijutsu, then you'll get time off," Sara said.

Enaki sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"Then it's a deal!"

**Fury Unleashed!**

"No!" Enaki shouted, several weeks later, trying to stop Sara from incinerating her desk.

With practiced ease, she quickly made the hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu and within seconds her desk was nothing but ashes. She smiled smugly at Enaki.

He commented, "All you've done is given yourself more work for later."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that fact," Sara said, still smiling. "But all that matters is that the paperwork is not in front of me now!"

Enaki sighed, trying to keep a smile from crossing his features as he said, "Since you have nothing else to do, why don't you go train or do something that doesn't relate to being an Anbu."

"That's not a bad idea," Sara said as she teleported out of the room, before her second in command could change his mind.

Enaki allowed a smile to cross his features, _she doesn't realize how very different she is from Kakashi…yes, she does run things similar to how he did, but the two are two VERY different people. Kakashi pretty much skipped his childhood, while she still has time to be a kid..._

Sara walked the streets of the village, looking for Neji, she had trained with Hinata with the Byakugan, but she wanted someone who could really test the limits of her Kekkai Genkai, not someone who was afraid of hurting her. A voice calling her name brought her out of her searching and she turned around. Her eyes widened in surprise and she called out happily, "Hey, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru jogged up to her, and then the pair continued to walk side by side. He glanced at her and said, "You seem different…where have you been these past couple months?"

"Oh, here and there," Sara said, well aware that an Anbu was not to tell there identity to anyone who wasn't family.

Shikamaru glanced at her and he said quietly, "I know you're not living with Kakashi." Sara stopped dead in her tracks. He stopped beside her and continued, "If I'm correct in my assumption that means you're in a position where we won't see each other as much, as has been the case…"

"Shikamaru," Sara said, looking him in the eyes, "you're right in your assumption, as to how far your assumption has gone, I have no idea. But for today, I'm just you average shinobi who currently has no mission to do, so…" Her gaze became mischievous.

Shikamaru knew that look well and he smiled, "Glad to see nothing has changed. So we're hanging out for the day?"

"Yeah," Sara said smiling. "But, I do have one thing that I need to do before we hang out." Her gaze found Neji and she waved him over. Shikamaru bristled a bit at Neji's approach.

Neji looked only at Sara as he asked, "Yes, what do you want?"

"To train with you…today. I'm sure you've heard from Hinata about my Kekkai Genkai's abilities," she stated.

Shikamaru stared at her incredulously, _her Devil's Eyes? What abilities does it have?_

"Yes, I've heard about it's new abilities," Neji said. "We can train now."

Sara nodded and followed Neji, with a reluctant Shikamaru following, _am I just a third wheel here? How much have you changed Sara?_

Neji led them to his usual training grounds and activated his Byakugan. Shikamaru watched as Sara activated her Devil's Eyes. His eyes widened in shock as the usual ice blue left her eyes to be replaced by the pale color of the Byakugan.

_What the-? What's going on here? Why did her eyes suddenly change color?_

Neji smirked, "So, it's true what Hinata said. You're Devil's Eyes can copy Kekkai Genkai!"

_The Devil's Eyes can copy Kekkai Genkai? Wow! But why am I here if she's just going to train…it's like someone replaced her with Naruto…_ Shikamaru thought sadly.

He jumped when Sara said, as if she had read his mind, "This won't take too long Shikamaru. It's just some training that I have to do." She silently said to him in his mind, startling him, _I know I've changed a bit, but I'm still me…just a tad bit more foul tempered!_

_When were you not foul tempered?_ Shikamaru questioned silently, thrilled at this new found way of speaking.

_Good-oh shit!_ She dodged to the side as Neji rushed her, and they began to spar using the Gentle Fist style of fighting.

Neji said, "At least you had enough sense to pay attention to me while chatting!"

"I've learned that through being a jônin," Sara said smiling. "And I wasn't joking about this sparing match being quick…you're within range."

Neji gave her a confused look until Sara went into the Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms fighting stance.

"We're done," Neji said, his Byakugan fading. "You can't hold out much longer anyway."

"Touché!" Sara said, smiling, but her eyes went back to their usual ice blue. Neji teleported out of the clearing while Sara walked over to where Shikamaru was standing.

Shikamaru noted that she was breathing heavily, as if she had run a marathon, but he decided to keep quiet about it. Instead, he asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"The usual," she said, still smiling.

Shikamaru smiled as well as they both teleported to a hilltop that overlooked the village. They both laid down on their backs and watched as the clouds went by.

He glanced several times at Sara, and finally he asked, "Is it hard, what you're doing I mean."

"What makes you ask?" She questioned, her eyes never leaving the clouds.

Shikamaru shrugged, "It's just that you have bags under your eyes, and you look like you've had to deal with hell the past few weeks."

She laughed half-heartedly, "It feels that way. I haven't slept in at least two weeks, nor do I think that I could even if I tried! And the An-!" She trailed off.

"They're whinny kids…the ninja you work with, huh?" Shikamaru said understandingly.

"Exactly!" Sara said smiling. Within a few seconds her smile faded as she said, "I wish things could still be like when we were genin." Shikamaru glanced at her but he remained silent, "Things were less complicated and we didn't realize how vicious and cruel the world of the shinobi really was…"

"So you regret becoming a ninja," Shikamaru half-stated and half-asked.

She looked at him, "No. But there are days where I just want to be a villager. No worrying about the safety of others, no worrying about succeeding on a mission, and no worrying about a loved one dying on a mission."

"But you'd be bored," he commented, "and you wouldn't have met me, or Naruto, Kakashi, Enaki, or anybody. We'd all just be some meaningless names to you."

"I know," she said smiling, "that's what I keep telling myself."

Shikamaru sat up and asked, "In all seriousness, where are we in our…" He trailed off, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I think we're still going strong, it's just that we won't see each other as much while I'm at my current rank," she stated.

Nodding thoughtfully, Shikamaru said, a grin flashing across his features, "It still means that I'm the luckiest guy in the Hidden Leaf Village!"

They both laughed at his statement, before they relaxed again, each enjoying the other's company and the clouds above them.

Back in the Anbu Area, Enaki was working diligently on getting the paperwork done with or without a desk. A knock sounded against the office door and Enaki said without looking up, "Enter."

The clicking of heels against the floor made him look up to see who it was. He jumped out of his chair when he realized that it was Tsunade.

"I see our Head Anbu decided to demolish their desk and anything on it," she commented looking at the burn mark on the floor.

Enaki rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yes, she's a little stressed right now."

"How stressed is stressed?" Tsunade questioned, adding, "And for that matter where is she?"

Enaki sighed, "She has only had small increments of sleep for three weeks in a row now, and has been working almost non-stop… As to where she is, she's out enjoying herself, getting the chance to be a teen for a small period of time."

"Good," Tsunade said smiling, "even the Head Anbu and her Second in Command need rest."

Enaki was nodding in agreement, until the last part struck him and he said, "I'm fine, really. I've done this kind of stuff before with more foul tempered Head Anbus, then you could count."

"Are you insulting your Hokage?" Tsunade asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Never!" Enaki said sarcastically, going with Tsunade's good mood.

Tsunade smiled and said, "Don't push yourself to hard, you old dog."

"I'll try not to you old slug," Enaki said, going back to his paperwork.

Later that day, long after the sun had set, Sara walked through the gates to the Anbu Area. Enaki scolded, "What were you doing that you couldn't be back BEFORE nightfall?"

"Relax," Sara said, smiling at him, "I just lost track of time."

"Doing what?" He questioned.

"Relaxing on a hillside, watching the clouds go by with Shikamaru," she answered.

"I see," Enaki said knowingly. He added, "Try to get some rest tonight, the last thing we need is for you to be in a foul mood again tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sara said as she headed towards her room, taking the stairs two at a time.

Once in her room, she collapsed onto the bed and sank gratefully into sleep.

_**She glanced around the white room, partially annoyed. All she wanted to do was to get a good night's rest…not one riddled with spirits.**_

_**Obito appeared, and lost no time in scolding her, **__"What were you thinking? He didn't really mean for you to leave! You practically broke his heart!"_

_**Sara felt the usual prick of sadness when she thought of Kakashi, being apart from him had helped clear her thoughts and she wanted to apologize, but she still was unsure of whether or not she'd be welcome, **__"He shouldn't have said it then," __**she answered.**_

_**Obito was about to make a sharp retort…**_

Enaki opened her door and Sara sat up reluctantly in bed and asked, "What is it?"

"You'd better see for yourself," he answered.

Sara felt her fury mounting, all she wanted to do was sleep for a night and no one seemingly wanted her to.

Enaki led her down to the lounge, which Sara found odd. The lounge was a simple room with three couches, one recliner, and a television for exhausted Anbus to relax in, and sometimes even fall asleep in…usually.

Sara walked into the lounge and her fury reached its breaking point. The rookie Anbus were partying in the now unrecognizable lounge. The cream carpet was now a horrendous tie-dye, the furniture looked like Shikamaru's cat times thirty had decided to use them as scratching posts, and the TV lay shattered amongst the mess.

"What the hell is going on here?" Her fury laced every word. Enaki took a step away from her, slightly worried.

A rookie looked at her and laughed, obviously missing the furious tone in her voice said, "Oh look, it's the midget 'Head' Anbu!"

Several of the other's laughed nervously, but the others were smart enough to stay silent.

"Now's not the time to test me," she said in a deadly quiet voice.

"And what's the midget going to do? Swat me!"

He regretted those words. Sara made the necessary hand signs and touched the ground with her fingertips, _Ignited Summoning: Hellhound Jutsu!_

One of the women present screamed as the floor cracked and flames leapt up, along with two fiery hounds. The offending rookie paled as the two hounds merged into one and leapt towards him. Too stunned to move, the flaming hound's jaws locked on the rookie's left shoulder. He cried out in pain, and trembled as the hound disappeared. He gripped his shoulder, his gaze furious and terrified at the same time as he stared at Sara.

Sara's furious gaze swept over all of the rookies as she said, "You're all going back to the Academy, take your friend to the hospital and then tomorrow morning you'll be Academy students again."

Enaki followed her out of the lounge as she left. He commented, "I think you handled that nicely…you should go with them to see how that man's shoulder is."

She sighed, "Fine…but may I ask what happened to getting a good night's sleep?"

Enaki laughed as she walked outside and teleported to the hospital.

Several hours later, Tsuande walked out of the surgery room and asked, angrily, "What type of blasted technique did you use on him?"

Taken aback she answered, "It's my own technique, Ignited Summoning: Hellhound Jutsu."

"You used this technique on him? Do you realize that I had to amputate his arm?"

"What?" Sara asked startled, "I only wanted to break his shoulder!"

Tsunade's gaze softened, "You really have no idea the power of your hound's jaws. It's not the teeth that is to be feared in your jutsu, but the pressure the jaws create. The pressure was so great that it just obliterated his left shoulder. He won't be a shinobi ever again."

_My jutsu just ruined a ninja's life…_ "Lady Hokage…"

Tsunade interrupted her, "Don't apologize, he got his just dessert, as did those others, just, don't use that jutsu on a fellow Leaf ninja again, all right?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Sara said smiling.

"Get out of here," she said, gesturing to the doors. As Sara walked towards them she added, "And no more Lady Hokage business, it's annoying coming from you!"

Sara laughed as she exited the hospital and teleported back to the Anbu Area.

**Kenshin & Ryo…Back Again!**

The next morning, Enaki and Sara both had some free time, so Sara asked Enaki, "Would you mind starting that training you promised?"

"I was hoping to get some sleep, but since you won't wait, I don't see why we can't start," he answered. A smile crossed his features as he watched genuine excitement come into Sara's eyes, _there are days that I forget that she's not Kakashi…but those days are becoming fewer and fewer…_

He led her to the enclosed Anbu training grounds; passerby would not be able to see what was going on.

Sara stood in the center of the grounds as Enaki brought out several training dummies from the shed. He set them up in a circle around her and then he walked up to her and said, "When using Taijutsu as a means of assassination, one must know exactly where to strike. Assassinations need to be quick, one mistake, and it could ruin the entire mission. So, this exercise is to get you up to the necessary accuracy and speed. I'll call out a vital spot, and you will either kick or punch that spot." Enaki looked at each dummy and startled Sara when he said, "Neck."

Sara teleported in front of a dummy and smashed her leg into its neck. She felt pretty good about her speed until Enaki said, "Too slow. You'll need to be faster than that…spine."

So went the next hour until Enaki finally said, "That's enough for today, besides, I think we have our new rookies here."

Sara turned to face the gate and smiled when two new rookies out of the twenty waved. Kenshin and Ryo would now be Anbus with her.

She walked up to them, and Kenshin said, "Good to see you again…is it true that the Head Anbu is…"

"Foul tempered," Ryo finished for him, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but the Anbu Area.

"Depends on if you think I'm foul tempered," Sara said, setting up a trap for them.

Kenshin sighed in relief, "Then we have nothing to worry about."

"Good answer," Sara said, turning to face all of the rookies, "As you know, the last batch of rookies was sent back to the Academy, let's hope you guys won't be the same. I'm the Head of the Anbu Black Ops, Sara Uchiha."

She smiled as Kenshin and Ryo's mouths fell open, she continued, "I expect you to do the assignments that are given to you by myself, or my second in command, Enaki, without complaint. Understood?" All of the rookies nodded. "Good, you guys can follow Enaki to your rooms."

Kenshin and Ryo stayed behind and asked indignantly, "Why didn't you say you were the Head Anbu?"

"I wanted to see if you would dig yourselves a hole, which you didn't, so no harm no foul," Sara said, shrugging. "You'd better go follow Enaki, he's the only one who knows where the rookies rooms are."

**Sharkskin**

A month later, Sara stood at attention in front of Lady Tsunade. The, still rookie, Anbus stood behind Sara, ready for their orders. Each was in their Anbu uniform, the only difference between them was their mask, and hairstyles, and height, otherwise all of their tattoos were on the same shoulder, there was only one female amongst them, the Head Anbu standing in front of them.

Tsunade said, "This is a serious mission. You are to track the movements of Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. I can not stress enough that you are NOT to engage them in any way. We've lost plenty of ninja already…"

As Tsunade trailed off, Sara's mind reeled from the loss of shinobi recently, all of them under her command, _I haven't been on any of the missions, but that doesn't stop the pain or the heartbreaking sobs of their loved ones ringing in my head at night. This time though, none of these Anbu are going to die! I'll make sure of it!_

Tsunade looked directly at her, jerking her out of her thought process, "I've told you all that you need to know, now go!" She waved her hand and all of them teleported out of the village.

Once they were out of the village, Sara made sure that none of the rookies had decided to head back to the Anbu area. Seeing that they were all there, she decided to give a pep talk, "Now I know you're all nervous, and I also know that the loss of your comrades is weighing heavily on your minds as it's weighing on mine…but we can't dwell on that now. Now, we need to worry about making it back to our loved ones. And I promise that I will make sure that you all make it back."

One of the rookies commented, "We're not genin you know!"

"Too true," she admitted, "but either way. We do need to get moving."

It didn't take the squad of fifteen to find Itachi and Kisame's trails in the

Land of Wind, after a three day journey.

Sara asked one of the rookies next to her, "Do you see any sign of them in that wasteland?"

After a brief glance he answered, "No. There's no sign of them anywhere."

"That's what worries me," she muttered as she looked behind them. A nagging thought in the back of her mind kept suggesting that she use her new found Kekkai Genkai ability, but she shoved it aside. _I can't waste chakra now. Not on a mission this important…_ Part of her wished that Enaki was there. His steadying presence was desperately needed as the atmosphere of panic kept threatening to overcome the rookies.

Sara glanced at where they were all hiding amongst the trees, and she said in a commanding tone, "You're all to stay here unless I signal for you to come. That's an order."

"What?" The rookie next to her gasped. "Are you insane?"

"Seems like it," she muttered darkly as she leapt out of the tree and landed

on the sand.

As if on cue, Itachi and Kisame appeared on the dune above her. She glared at them through her mask, _I should have known they were close. They knew that the Leaf Village was going to monitor their behavior at some point in time…_

Kisame glanced at Itachi, "Can I kill him, Itachi? It would make things so much easier."

_He? When have I been…? Right! The tattoo is on my right shoulder…they don't realize that I'm…well, me! I'd better do some mimicking..._

Itachi answered Kisame's question, "No, Kisame, your way is too grotesque. Plus, he has his subordinates waiting in the trees. Isn't that right?"

She said in a voice that could have passed for a young Kakashi, "I don't know where my subordinates are. Probably ran off as soon as they saw you. However, I won't be as easy to scare off."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a Head of the Anbu Black Ops," he stated calmly. "But aren't you worried at all about your comrades?"

Sara whipped around, her hair having grown out a bit since she had cut it during the Chûnin Exam, was tied into a tiny ponytail, so it did not give her away. Her Devil's Eyes activated as she saw Kisame standing near all of the fourteen rookies, who seemed dazed or lost in thought.

_Damn that Mangekyo Sharingan!_ She rushed at Kisame, but dodged to the side as Itachi tried to strike her with a kunai.

Itachi said, blocking her path, "Kisame will not touch them as long as I don't change my mind in letting them live."

"You bastard!" She shouted, still mimicking a young Kakashi.

Itachi dodged her reckless charge, and she whipped around, kunai in hand, just in time to block Itachi's blow.

She propelled herself away from him and took a steadying breath, _calm down…he wants you to lose your cool. Stay focused and remember all that Guy taught you about facing a Sharingan wielder…_

When she lunged at Itachi, katana in hand, she kept her gaze on his feet, he moved slightly to the left and Sara brought the katana down on his left shoulder.

Itachi gritted his teeth and moved his right hand. Sara quickly moved away from Itachi as the Fireball Jutsu engulfed the spot she had been in.

He asked, amazingly calm for someone whose shoulder was bleeding, "I see you're familiar in facing the Sharingan."

"You could say that," she said evasively, avoiding his gaze.

"I see you also know about the Mangekyo too," he commented, eyeing the Anbu in front of him.

Kisame watched as the two combatants faced each other. In the blink of an eye they were right next to him, sparring. He jumped back startled, _the speed with which these two are battling at is incredible. But Itachi is faster!_

As if confirming Itachi's thoughts Itachi's kunai blade collided with the right cheek part of the mask, cracking it.

Sara staggered, taken off guard by Itachi's sudden change in speed. _Has he only been toying with me. _She back flipped and faced Itachi, panting. _I don't have the kind of stamina to keep this up._

Itachi said calmly, "I've enjoyed this little spar with you, so I've decided I'll merely leave you and your subordinates unconscious instead of killing you." Sara blinked and that was all it took to change everything.

Itachi punched her straight in the face; the only thing keeping her from getting a broken nose was her mask as it shattered. She hit the ground hard and rolled several feet before she came to a stop, her mask lying in pieces behind her.

Itachi and Kisame's eyes widened in shock, but Itachi's gaze soon turned to one of rage. He said to Kisame, "I'm not one to go back on my word, so…rough my cousin up a bit, Kisame."

"With pleasure," Kisame said grinning, as he rushed forward. Sara had only just sat up and her eyes widened as she got a good look at Sharkskin. She gritted her teeth in pain as Sharkskin ripped through her armor and torso, ripping right through flesh and muscle. She rolled, keeping her eyes open, so she could see what Kisame would do next. He swung Sharkskin low to the ground, aiming at her head. She managed to get her head out of the way, but her left shoulder was wrenched out of place, and she felt flesh and muscle tear once again. Gritting her teeth, she barely managed to keep her eyes open to watch her opponent's movements. With barely a flick of his wrist, Kisame made to cut her in half. She swung her upper body out of the way but the back of her legs did not escape Sharkskin's grasp. Her leg bandages got tangled in Sharkskin and Kisame flung her toward the trees.

_He's been wanting me to dodge…more like counting on it…Itachi told him to rough me up a bit…not kill me…I just hope…_ her thoughts trailed off as she blacked out, the last image in front of her eyes was Kisame swinging his horrific blade, Sharkskin.

**A New Challenge**

Enaki sat in the waiting room of the Leaf Village hospital, his head in his hands. His mind kept replaying over and over the scene that had occurred four hours ago…

_**A rookie bolted into the Anbu area, colliding with Enaki halfway up the stairs. Enaki glared at the rookie, until he noticed the blood that covered the rookie's armor. "What happened?" He demanded.**_

_**The rookie was trembling, "I-Itachi a-and Ki-Kisame, they am-ambushed us and…" He lost whatever contents his stomach had, but he continued, gasping, "I'm not sure what happened, but one minute we were watching Sara and the next…" He shuddered, "Sh-she was lying near a tree, looking as if something had ripped her to pieces and Itachi and Kisame were nowhere to be seen!"**_

"_**Where is she?" Enaki demanded, more anger then he intended showing in his voice.**_

_**The rookie flinched away from him, "We took her straight to the hospital. I came here to tell you what happened while another Anbu went to get Lady Hokage."…**_

_**Enaki made it to the hospital in no time, and he bolted past the waiting room doors, and his mind reeled from what it saw.**_

_**Sara lay on a surgery table, her eyes half closed and containing no sign of life. He desperately searched for a part of her body, that was visible, that was unscathed, but he found none. His stomach turned, as he gazed at the depth of the wounds, it was worse then when Kakashi had come back from being tortured with flesh hanging off his back. There was flesh hanging off and Enaki could see Sara's arm muscles and the muscles in her stomach and…**_

A gentle touch, shocked Enaki and he looked up, Tiégra's concerned face gazed down at him, "Are you okay?"

"No," Enaki said, lowering his head back into his hands. Tiégra rubbed his back, and neither spoke for several seconds. "I should have been there. I could have helped her!"

Tiégra said quietly, "And what good would that have done? You probably would have been killed!"

"Better an old dog like me then her…she's so young!" He wept, not caring who saw, the terrible images of his niece's battered body flashing through his mind.

"How bad is she?" Tiégra whispered.

"It took them two days to get her here, and they were all practically dead on there feet from running non-stop to get her here…"

"You didn't answer me," Tiégra whispered, tears in her eyes.

Enaki sat up and embraced her, "I hope Lady Hokage can pull off a miracle."

Three more hours, and there was still no news as to how Sara was doing, Tiégra had fallen asleep against Enaki's chest, and Enaki's eyes never left the doors to the surgery room. He jumped when Tsunade strode through the doors, just as the red light above the doors turned off.

Before he could ask her anything, Tsunade said, "She'll be okay, she'll have only a few scars from where the blade really ripped through, but otherwise the other wounds will heal nicely with barely any scarring."

Tiégra, who had awakened when Tsunade had walked through the doors asked, "Can we see her?"

She nodded, and Enaki and Tiégra walked through the doors, Enaki sighed in relief when he saw that Sara's eyes were closed and no longer halfway open. His gaze swept over all of the bandages that covered almost any visible skin. She looked like a mummy.

He jumped when Tsunade said, having followed them in, "She'll have trouble with her muscles from here on out. What problems…I don't know. Only time will tell. I tried my best but…some of the muscle tissue was missing so…"

Enaki sighed in defeat, knowing that Sara would be watched like a hawk until she was completely better…whatever that may be.

Tiégra walked forward and gently stroked Sara's light brown hair and she sighed, before asking quietly, "Should I tell Kakashi about this? He really misses her."

"He hasn't apologize to her," Enaki commented.

"Kakashi said that he wrote a letter and had Pakkun drop it off in her room," Tiégra said calmly.

Tsunade said, "If I know Kakashi, he probably knows something is wrong, but telling him will not help matters, nor will it help make things better between them. Plus, Kakashi is currently out on a mission and he won't be back for several days yet."

Tiégra nodded and said, "Yes, Lady Hokage." She kissed Enaki on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Tsunade turned to say something to Enaki when the doors opened again and an Anbu with silvery white hair entered the room.

Enaki's eyes widened in shock as he took in the Anbu's features as he pulled off his mask; his mask itself was a dog mask, the only markings on it being two light blue upside down triangles on the cheeks. His eyes were the darkest shade of gray holding cunning and vast knowledge in their depths. He acknowledged Tsunade with a bow of his head, as she followed Tiégra out the door, giving Enaki a look that said they would talk later. The newcomer's gaze turned on Enaki, "It's been a long time, brother. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Enaki's gaze was full of fury as he took a defensive stance in front of his niece. "Can't say I'm that happy to see you, Kai."

Kai's gaze swept over the situation and he laughed lightly, "I was told to report to the Head Anbu and someone told me she was here." His gaze never left Sara's face taking in every detail. His eyes took on an angry gleam for a brief second, before he hid his emotions and said lightly, "Now why wouldn't you be happy to see me?"

"Because I know that you still hate anything to do with Sitka and Selene and their marriage," Enaki snapped.

"So, you know that this…child, is our niece," Kai said quietly, not bothering to disguise the disgust in his voice.

"I won't let you harm her in any way, shape, or form," Enaki practically growled. "It would have been better if you had continued whatever mission you had been on for so many years."

Kai looked hurt for a brief second but he smiled and said, "Just remember, you won't always be around to protect the Head Anbu." Without a second glance, he left the room.

Enaki sat down on the edge of Sara's bed and sighed, _why now of all times did he have to come back? Kai's the eldest of all of us, and he took Sitka's marriage to Selene hard…_

Three weeks later, Enaki stood in Sara's hospital room, ready to help her if she asked for it. Sara said, glaring at him half heartedly, "I'm not going to fall over!"

Enaki smiled at his niece's display of her old spirit, she was perfectly fine, her muscles had healed well. But there was one flaw…her muscles would seize up every once in awhile causing her to be unable to move, and if anybody touched her when this occurred, it would cause her tremendous pain. Enaki had learned from experience.

He asked, "Are you…okay with this?"

Sara knew exactly what he meant, "Yes. I'm okay with my new handicap. It's not the first time I've had one. My left leg used to give me trouble." She smiled, trying to reassure him, "Now everything gives me trouble, no big deal!"

Enaki tugged her little ponytail, "It's a big deal, but you're handling it well."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Sometimes you're as bad as Master Kakashi with your worrying."

"I'm insulted," he said, feigning to be insulted.

"Good," she said as she teleported out of the room.

Enaki rolled his eyes; _she was supposed to wait for me!_

He arrived at the Anbu area and said, to Sara's back as she walked up the stairs, "You really should rest one more day."

"Now why would I…" She stopped midstride up the stairs.

Enaki closed his eyes, having already seen the classic tensing of the muscles as Sara was now stuck on the stairs…literally.

He asked, hoping she would not be in too much pain to answer, "Are you all right?"

"Do you think I'm all right?" She snapped.

Enaki ignored her temper, "Do you want me to carry you up."

"No," Sara said, releasing a sigh of relief as she walk the rest of the way up the stairs.

He commented as he walked behind her, "You really should consider finding a successor. Your muscles seizing up will prove disastrous in battle."

"I'm not going to quit!" Sara practically snarled.

Enaki held his hands up defensively, "I don't mean quit, you could still be an Anbu, it's just that…"

"You worry too much," she supplied. Enaki raised an eyebrow at her. Sara quickly changed the subject, "What can you tell me about that new guy, Kai?"

Enaki's mood immediately darkened, "He's a veteran at what he does, which is gathering intelligence, which is what he was doing for the past," he mentally counted how long his older brother had been gone, "Thirteen or fourteen years."

"He's been gone from the village as long as I've been alive," Sara commented. "Anything else I should know about him?"

"Don't trust him," Enaki stated flatly. "All that intelligence gathering and seeing how our village uses that information has made him untrusting, not to mention he's a good actor, he can play many different rolls, be it a rogue ninja, a trusted shinobi, or even the enemy."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sara murmured, her gaze thoughtful, _I've never heard Enaki talk like this about anybody before…wonder what Kai did to piss him off?_

**Understanding**

Enaki yanked the papers off the desk before they were engulfed in a furious blaze a month after Sara's encounter with Itachi and Kisame.

Holding the papers up triumphantly he said, "Ha!"

Sara promptly incinerated the papers with a well aimed Fireball Jutsu. She smiled smugly as Enaki moaned.

He commented, "You do realize that this just means more work later."

Before Sara could respond her office door opened and Tsunade strode in, quickly assessing the office. She scowled and said to Sara, "You really must stop burning your desks. This is the third one you've annihilated." Sara's cheeks flushed while Tsunade turned her attention to Enaki, "I need you to leave while I speak to Sara and another Anbu about a mission."

Enaki looked at her closely, "Do you want me to get this Anbu for you?"

"No. They know to come here once you've gone," Tsunade stated.

Enaki sighed as he walked out of the office shutting the door behind him; he glanced down the stairs listening to the footsteps coming up them. At first, he thought about waiting to see who it was, but at the last moment he changed his mind and walked into his room.

Sara watched as the door opened only a few seconds after Enaki had closed it, and in walked Kai. _I don't like the look in his eyes every time he walks in here. There's a deadly cunning there, if only for an instant. But it's still there._

Tsunade said, "Good, you're here Kai. I have a mission for both of you. It's one that suits your rumored skills, Kai, and your Head Anbu may be able to teach you a thing or two."

Kai asked, "Rumored skills? Forgive me Lady Tsunade, but if you remember, I'm a year older than you, meaning I've also served alongside you."

"I'm well aware of that," Tsunade said smiling at Kai.

Sara sighed, _it's still hard to accept that Kai is fifty-two while Enaki is forty-nine and approaching fifty…crap! That means I'll have to find a new second in command…wait a minute…I'm also fourteen…when did that happen? _

Tsunade said, breaking Sara's thought process, "I want you to go to the Rain Village and gather intelligence on what's going on there. Jiraiya hinted that something was going on there with the Akatsuki, but I want to know more than just hints. That's where you two come in. Kai, you're skills are unrivaled in gathering intelligence, and Sara, you're teleportation is getting close to rivaling that of the Fourth Hokage from what Enaki has told me."

Sara blushed. On her most recent missions she had teleported to at least ten different places within a matter of seconds. It wasn't as fast as the Yellow Flash's, but it was getting close to the point. Enaki's Taijutsu training played a large factor in her new found speed. She asked, thinking it an appropriate question, considering who she was going on a mission with, "Do you want me to lead this mission, or Kai?"

Tsunade and Kai both stared at her incredulously for a good five seconds before Tsunade said, "You of course. You're the Head Anbu, it doesn't matter if I place you with more experienced ninja, you're still in charge! Why are you even asking that? You've never asked that before!"

"I was unsure if back…" Sara tried to think of the right words to use without invoking Tsunade's wrath, "a few years ago, if things were different in the Anbu Black Ops."

Tsunade tried not to smile at Sara's rephrasing, "Things haven't changed much in the ranking system."

Sara nodded and barely glanced at Kai, who was still staring at her incredulously. She sighed, _maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say, but I'm not sure if he would follow my orders on a mission._

Tsunade said as she headed towards the door, "You're to head out immediately, and I want you back by this time next week. Otherwise, I'll be sending a follow up squad."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Sara said as she watched the Hokage walk out of her office. She turned to face Kai, "Meet me in front of the village gates in forty-five minutes."

"All right," Kai said walking out of her office, still looking at her as if she had grown an extra head.

Sara followed him out, walking into her room while Kai walked down the stairs. As she closed the door behind her, Enaki said, making her jump, "So, Kai's going on the mission with you?"

"Don't do that!" Sara shouted, checking that her heart was still beating. "Yes, I'm going on a mission with Kai."

"Is anybody else going with you?" He questioned.

"No, just the two of us," she answered.

Enaki's eyes blazed, "Don't trust him for a minute! Never let your guard down around him, he-!"

"I know what he's capable of, Enaki," she reassured him quietly, "I've looked over his records and I also know that he's your eldest brother and that he probably wants to kill me because I'm Sitka's daughter…have I forgotten anything?"

"No," Enaki admitted, feeling embarrassed that his niece had caught him withholding information.

"Good! Now if you don't mind, I would like to pack, I have to meet Kai in front of the village gates in forty-five minutes. You know the drill here, just keep everybody occupied, don't take any crap from them," Sara said smiling.

Enaki sighed, "Do I ever take crap from anybody?" He walked towards the door, "I never even took any crap from Kakashi either." He smiled as he added, "And you've never really given me any crap."

Sara smiled to herself as Enaki closed the door behind him. It was good to know that she was different from Kakashi.

Forty-five minutes later, she and Kai were heading out of the village. Sara walked slightly ahead of Kai; her senses alert for any sign that he would be going for a weapon, or even starting to make hand signs for a jutsu.

She was shocked when Kai said, "Don't trust me?"

"Not particularly," Sara admitted, turning her head slightly so she could make eye contact.

"Enaki spreading more rumors?" He questioned, nonchalantly.

"I _**know**_ they're not rumors," she stated in a quiet voice.

"Oh," Kai said, his eyes glittering maliciously, "you know." She nodded. Kai chuckled, "Then I suggest you keep watching your back."

Sara whipped around, her Devil's Eyes up, "Is that a threat?"

Kai walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "It's a promise." He continued walking, taking the lead.

Sara walked behind him, her deciding that her Devil's Eyes would remain up for the rest of the journey to the Rain Village. She admitted, reluctantly after walking for several minutes in silence, "How far is it to the Rain Village? I've never been there before."

"Four days," he answered, without glancing at her.

Sara nodded, "Meaning we have only a day or two to get the information Lady Tsunade wants before we have to get back…" She added as an afterthought, "Giving you loads of time to try and kill me."

Kai chuckled and said, "Maybe I won't kill you on this mission, since you're on guard."

Four days later, Sara barely had any sleep, but Kai was well rested. They looked at the rain falling over the village, and only the village.

"Probably some sort of jutsu," Sara muttered, squatting down and placing her fingertips on the ground to think.

Kai nodded in agreement, "Most likely a detection jutsu. Anything bigger than an animal will be detected."

"What if we did a transformation jutsu then?" Sara questioned.

Kai shook his head back and forth, "It will most likely detect us anyway." He turned around, "There's no point in even attempting to get in. Lady Hokage will just have to- What are you doing?"

Sara disappeared in a quick teleportation, and entered the village, glancing around quickly for anything suspicious, before teleporting again.

Kai began to pace restlessly, but Sara was only gone for a few seconds, she appeared in front of him, "Let's go!"

He asked as he followed her, "Find anything?"

"No, whatever's going on isn't well known in the village," Sara said, "at least from what I could tell, I tried not to stay in one place long enough for anybody to notice."

"Good," Kai said, nodding.

"I'd like to put a lot of distance between us and that village," Sara stated, glancing at Kai. He nodded in agreement.

Later that night, Sara and Kai were sitting on opposite sides of their fire, well out of the boundaries of the Rain Village's country.

She asked Kai suddenly, "I'm curious about my father."

"I'm not the person to ask if you want to hear anything good," Kai practically growled.

"I'm tired of hearing all the good, I want to hear someone else's perspective," she stated, looking at him across the fire.

Kai was slightly unnerved by her gaze. Her pupil's were only slits, and the fire seemed to be caught in them, reflecting back at him.

"Your father was foolish…he never thought how others would be affected by his actions. It nearly killed our parents when he told them he was marrying an Uchiha…he told only Enaki and Yusuke before that…" He glanced up at her, his eyes showing how much anger he still had, "He refused to listen to me when I tried to talk him out of it brushing off my concerns." He seemed lost in his memories now, "What confused me the most was why he wasn't even considering what a future child would go through because of their bloodlines." He looked at her again, "It seems funny now."

"What seems funny," Sara questioned.

Kai sighed, "That ever since I came back in to the village that I wanted to kill you." He laughed, "I don't have it in me to kill you."

Sara eyed him suspiciously, "Forgive me if I don't believe that."

He laughed, "You're smart! But I'm also old, meaning I would probably mess up and someone would link your death to me."

"Sorry if I don't believe that either," she stated, "but I've seen Lady Tsunade in action. Age has nothing to do with skill."

"Valid point," Kai said, nodding thoughtfully, "but I just have no desire to kill you after watching you since I've been back…probably because you don't remind me of your father or your mother…except your eyes. They're hers…"

"What do my looks have to do with anything?"

Kai sighed, "All of those years away from the village, I tried to picture Sitka and Selene, happy and living with a child. I received the news a year after there death from an old friend who's no longer alive. No one knew about the child though. So I kept trying to picture what the child would look like. I assumed you would like your father, or at the very least your mother, so I managed to harbor some of my anger. And then I saw you for the first time. I lost a lot of my anger just looking at you. You barely have any resemblance to either of them, except in maybe your facial features and build…maybe… Anyway, I decided I'd wait to see if perhaps you were like them personality wise…you aren't. I can't picture you as their child; I can just see you as…" He didn't finish, blushing slightly.

"Niece?" She supplied. He nodded. "I still don't trust you."

"Good," Kai said, smiling. "A shinobi shouldn't trust anybody until they've gotten to know them."

"Nice piece of advice," Sara said, "good thing I already figured that out."

"Right," Kai said yawning. "I'm going to get some sleep, wake me for my watch this time."

Sara laughed, _I can't trust him yet, but maybe he can earn my trust…maybe. But I do understand him better now. He wasn't really mad at my dad until it seemed like he didn't care that I would be a half-breed. Back then, it wasn't good to be half one clan and then half a different shinobi clan. But times have changed…maybe some shinobi are die-hard against half-breeds, but most of the village doesn't care anymore._

**Crack**

Enaki stood in Sara's office, ready to wring her neck. He said, amazingly calm, "You've been sick for several weeks now, off and on. Not to mention that you haven't experienced one of your muscle spells in awhile. As your second in command, I strongly suggest that you don't go on this mission."

Sara glared at him, shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her skin was paler then usual, showing that she was still recovering from her last bout of sickness. She said quietly, "I'll be fine, and you're right, I haven't had my muscles seize up, so I'm going to take advantage of that fact! Lady Tsunade said, specifically that I HAVE to lead this mission."

"But if you said you were unwell she'd understand!" Enaki insisted, trying to make his niece see sense.

"We're short on ninja as it is in the village," Sara stated calmly. "We need every able bodied shinobi to be out on missions. Especially with the Akatsuki beginning to stir…"

Enaki tried to find a logical explanation to keep her at the Anbu Area so she could rest, but he found none. She was right. Even the Anbus had begun to feel the loss of attempting to track the Akatsuki's movements, many ninja had been killed or had gone missing, their names added to the Memorial Stone.

"At least let me come with you," he said, looking at her.

Sara gazed at him, now dumbfounded, "You're fifty…today! Don't you want to leave?"

"Now what type of second in command would I be if I let the Head Anbu get killed because they're to dumb to realize that they need more rest?" Enaki commented dryly.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sara said, shoving him good naturedly as she walked past, "Gather the other ninja that are on that sheet there. We'll need every one of them to accomplish this mission."

Enaki glanced over all the names, "Good choices, but are you sure you don't want Kenshin on this mission as well?"

"I have plenty of close range fighters, I don't need anymore," Sara said, walking down the stairs with Enaki following as he knocked on the various Anbu's doors. "Ryo's about the only one who specializes in long range fighting while everyone else is either close range or both…you and I being the only ones who can do both."

He rolled his eyes, "Good thing I decided to come along…I do expect to be relieved of duty when I get back though." He made sure she caught his glance.

"I know," Sara said sighing, "Even though I have no idea who will replace you."

"Kai will make a good substitute," Enaki murmured, "at least until you find a better replacement."

Sara smiled to herself, _Kai and Enaki have really bonded…granted I've bonded with my other uncle as well. He really seems to want to get to know Enaki and I better…that and he also wants the money Yusuke still owes him!_

Enaki saw her thoughtful expression, "Don't get any ideas that Kai and I are on good terms, it's just we have a better understanding of the other. We never got along when we were younger either."

"Uh-huh," Sara said, ignoring the slightly peeved look Enaki shot her. She added, talking over her shoulder, "We'll head out as soon as everyone is ready to go."

Within minutes they were leaving the village behind, all of them, veterans and rookies alike knew the seriousness and importance of the mission: track the Akatsuki's movements and do not engage them in any way if it can be avoided. This was a mission that most considered easier said then done, considering the Akatsuki's record of killing Leaf shinobi.

The reason for Tsunade's sudden interest in the Akatsuki's movements, was because of how close they were to the Leaf village. She gazed after the Anbus as they left, and thought worriedly, _I hope I'm not sending any of them to their deaths…but I don't like how close the Akatsuki are getting to the village. _

As they traveled, Enaki kept glancing worriedly, at an already panting, Sara, "Are you all right?"

"Just lost some fitness from being cooped up so long," Sara answered smiling.

Enaki was about to say something when Ryo came up beside him and said quietly, "Don't worry about her so much. She can hold her own."

A smile crossed his face, "I'm aware of that, but it's my job to worry."

"No," Ryo said, looking him in the eyes, "it's all of our jobs to watch out for each other."

"Well said," Enaki stopped as Sara stopped in front of him, holding out her hand, signaling that everyone should remain quiet.

Enaki cautiously jumped to the same branch and glanced down the hillside. His eyes widened when he saw two Akatsuki. His eyes widened, _they're only five hours away from the village! How could they have gotten this close?_

Different thoughts crossed his mind, _"Why do you think they're so close to the village?" _Sara asked silently.

"_Looking for that friend of yours, Naruto," _Ryo supplied.

"_You would think their intelligence would be more up to date," _Enaki thought, _"But then again…maybe they don't get up to date intelligence that often."_

"_Or they're here to just make it easier by getting rid of whatever task force is sent to get rid of them," _Sara thought, eyeing the Akatsuki.

A different female Anbu thought, _"Either way, we're not to engage them if possible."_

"_I'm well aware of that," _Sara answered.

They all froze as one of them said, in a deep voice with a unique sound to it, "Why don't you quit hiding in the trees? Or are you going to make us come after you?"

Sara sighed in defeat, "Looks like we'll have to engage."

"That or run," one of the newest rookies muttered.

Enaki glared, "We don't have that option as Anbu Black Ops. If we ran that would mean bringing the enemy to the village, and we can't do that."

Sara nodded as she leapt out of the trees, they all followed.

The one who had spoken, had a gray pallor, and his face was hidden behind a mask, with a bandana style headband, while his companion carried a large scythe and had slicked back gray hair, his headband rested around his neck.

The gray haired one said, "Well, Kakuzu, looks like we found ourselves quite a good catch."

"From what I can tell, none of them would bring in a decent amount of money," the one named Kakuzu muttered.

The gray haired one snorted, "Honestly! All you ever think about is money! If you focused on your religion, now then…"

Sara interrupted him, mimicking what Kakashi sounded like when he was younger, "Are you just going to stand there arguing like an old couple or are we going to get things started?"

Kakuzu smiled, "I like this one, Hidan, let's oblige them. Especially since they seem so eager to die."

"Only two of us are going to die today," Sara stated boldly, "and it won't be any of us!"

"Bold words," Kakuzu said as he rushed forward. Sara braced herself, but he went around her and aimed at the reluctant rookie who had spoken earlier. He froze, petrified.

Sara whipped around and grabbed Kakuzu by the cloak while Enaki engaged Hidan. Ryo leapt backwards, pulling one of his giant shuriken off his back.

She yanked on the cloak and shouted, "No you don't! I'm your opponent!"

As Kakuzu turned to face her, apparently not caring who his opponent was, she leapt back as Ryo threw his giant shuriken. Kakuzu ducked and Sara caught the shuriken, throwing it lower to the ground to try and catch him off guard.

They both underestimated Kakuzu's reaction time; he easily dodged the shuriken letting it embed itself in the ground. Before either Ryo or Sara realized what he was planning to do, Kakuzu yanked the shuriken out of the ground and threw it at the reluctant rookie, who took it full in the chest.

Sara and Ryo stared horrified at the rookie's still form, he would not rise again.

Hidan laughed as he knocked Enaki aside, "What did you say about us being the only two to die? Looks like you were wrong!" One of the other Anbus tried to sneak up behind him, but with a quick whirling of his scythe, the Anbu fell to the ground, his head landing a few feet away.

Sara exchanged a glance with her remaining Anbus, before she rushed at Hidan, kunai in hand. Hidan shouted with joy, "Another sacrifice to Lord Jashin!"

Staying out of range while trying to stay close to her opponent was no easy task, and she heard the telltale signs of more of her comrades falling as she sparred with Hidan, trying to find an opening.

Her eyes widened as Hidan swung his scythe over his shoulder, _this is my chance! _She took a step forward and practically shouted in frustration aloud as her muscles chose then to seize up.

Hidan laughed, "Ah! The Leaf Village sent a handicapped shinobi to do it's work. Lord Jashin will truly enjoy this!"

Enaki and Ryo were trying there hardest to pin down Kakuzu, waiting for an opportunity to strike. But it seemed the more they focused on Kakuzu, the more shinobi he managed to strike or cut down.

He was becoming desperate as he stood trying to catch his breath, _I'm not fast enough to find an opening, if only Sara would hurry up with finishing off Hidan, then…!_ His thoughts trailed off as he heard Hidan's insane laughter. His heart skipped a beat as Sara remained rooted to the spot as Hidan charged, swinging his scythe back for the strike. Without thinking Enaki dashed forward.

Sara watched her opponent's movements, hoping that her muscles would loosen up so she could move; the scythe seemed to be moving slowly as it neared her. Something slammed into her side without warning, causing her muscles on her right side to protest as she was flung sideways. Her eyes darted to what had knocked her aside and a choked sob escaped her throat, as she stared at the shinobi who had knocked her aside.

Enaki stood, his right arm missing, and a slash across his chest, his left arm having plunged a kunai into Hidan's neck. Hidan took a step back, while Enaki swayed, coughing up blood, and he calmly pulled the kunai out of his neck, complaining, "That hurt, you bastard! I'll teach you to interfere with my religion!" He swung his scythe and Enaki moved to dodge, but he was too slow. Hidan swung the blade low, catching Enaki's left leg and slicing it off, and then bringing it upward, causing more damage to his chest. He hit the ground.

Sara felt an uncontrollable rage shake through her body and with it Phoenix's chakra rushed through her, she stood up and released Phoenix with a shout of pure rage, "BURN THEM TO THE GROUND!"

Phoenix gladly obliged. With a shriek that must have shaken the skies he released a blaze of flame that engulfed the ground and everything on it.

When the flames finally ceased, Sara was relieved to see that her Anbus were unharmed. She knew that her flames had missed their intended targets, since they had fled when Phoenix had shrieked. Wiping the tears from her eyes she dashed to Enaki's side and fell on her knees.

He opened his eyes slightly, but then closed them; his breathing was irregular, each breath seeming to be a great effort.

She whispered, holding back tears, "I'm so sorry."

Enaki opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted, "Save your strength, we're going to take you back to the village." She glared at her remaining squad of fourteen Anbus, "Don't just stand there! Somebody help me get him up so we can get him to the hospital."

She grabbed Enaki's right side, unaware of who had stooped down to grab Enaki's left side, she didn't care. As they stood up, the blood continued to flow freely from his wound, flowing down onto her, drenching her with blood within a few minutes. He was also coughing up blood every few seconds

They had barely left the, now burned, area, when Enaki opened his eyes halfway and gasped, coughing up more blood, "Ss-ar-a…it's…it's n…" He stopped talking, and Sara did not look up, assuming that he had lost consciousness.

When they got to the village, several hours later, rain was falling and a medic was there to meet them, one of the other Anbus having teleported back to the village.

As Sara set Enaki down the doctor shook his head, and began to cover him with a blanket.

She shouted, grabbing his wrist, "You didn't even examine him!"

The medic looked at her and stated, "He's been dead for at least several hours."

Sara stared disbelievingly at her uncle's body, many thoughts rushed through her mind, but none of them were coherent. Finally she whirled on the Anbu who had helped her carry Enaki and was ready to take out her anger and sorrow on them.

She stopped when she saw Ryo's kind gaze on her, understanding showing

in his eyes. Blood stained his clothes and some of it was obviously his. He looked worn out, but he stood ready for her orders or whatever she needed of him.

A quick glance showed her that the other Anbus were also waiting for her orders, one asked, hesitantly, "What do you want us to do with his body? Destroy it as we usually do?"

She flinched, her mind unwilling to picture the scavengers ripping apart her uncle's body, but it was the only way a shinobi's body could be disposed of. Even in death, shinobi carried too many secrets. She bent down slowly and closed her uncle's half open eyes, standing up slowly afterwards and turning to face the Anbus. Weariness showed in her every word, "Take it to the Anbu Area, one of you will come with me." She turned around, not caring who went with her

Ryo walked beside her in silence as they walked to Tiégra's. Sara remembered, from what seemed like a lifetime ago, Enaki asking her if she would be able to tell Tiégra that he had died. Now it was a reality.

She paused at the corner and said to Ryo, "Wait here for Tiégra, take her to the Anbu Area when she comes."

"Will she be escorted by you?" Ryo questioned.

"I don't know, if I'm not with her don't wait for me," she stated, walking forward.

She hesitated before the door, but she eventually knocked, steadying herself like she had done for all the Anbus that had been lost when she had to tell their families.

When Tiégra opened the door, her steadiness disappeared. Tiégra swept one look over her and asked quietly, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Sara gritted her teeth, unwilling to cry, but the words wouldn't come. They refused to leave her mouth.

Tiégra's expression, at first, was of incomprehension, but then it slowly set it and she whispered, "Oh no!" She bolted past Sara and darted down the street where Ryo was waiting. She glanced up at the sky, her own tears falling as she made her way to the other families who would not be able to see the bodies of there loved ones since Phoenix's flames had done their job well.

Three days later, she was no better, if anything she was worse. Kai had tried to talk to her, but she couldn't confide in him like she could have done with Enaki. She stood next to him, at Enaki's funeral, wishing that her uncle was there with his steadying presence and quiet reassurance. Her gaze darted to where Tiégra was sobbing, Yusuke gripping her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She walked forward with her flower and set it in front of Enaki's picture where a few others had placed their own. Even though the picture was there, her mind only pictured how he looked after his last mission, _it's your fault he died! He told you not to go and you wouldn't listen!_ Her mind shouted. Another glance at Tiégra put her voice to different thoughts, _"How could you? You killed him! He was supposed to be here with me! You shouldn't have allowed him to go! He was supposed to be retired!"_

When the funeral was over, she walked away, not once going to see Tiégra or Yusuke, not even to comfort them, her mind shying away from the words that would never come from their mouths, but nonetheless she feared.

Kai gazed after her and sighed, _she needs to go home. She can't keep this up anymore…_ He found Lady Tsunade in the crowd and walked up to her and stated, "She needs to go home. There's no way she can be the Head Anbu anymore."

Tsunade nodded, watching Sara walk away, her head down and her shoulders hunched. It was not the same shinobi who had willingly taken the position of Head Anbu with head high and eyes alight, "I know…will you take over for her temporarily?"

Kai nodded, "She was sick on and off before this happened but now…I don't think she's kept anything down since Enaki's death."

"It hit her hard…especially since he died protecting her," Tsunade said. "It's something that weighs heavily on her mind."

"Enaki protected her?" Tiégra demanded, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Tsunade and Kai nodded, and Tiégra laughed hoarsely, "No one would tell me how he died! I thought he died trying to show off one last time! Now that I know…oh!"

Kai moved forward and Tiégra wept against him and whispered, "I shouldn't be happy to hear that he died protecting her, but it's just a relief! He loved her so much, it doesn't surprise me and I don't blame her, I'm just relieved!"

Tsunade nodded in understanding, _even though she's not apart of the shinobi world entirely she understands that a ninja's death should be honorable and that's exactly how Enaki's was. He died protecting someone precious to him…_

Kai teleported to the Anbu Area and managed to catch Sara going up the stairs to her room, she glanced back at him when he called her name. He said, "Lady Hokage has agreed with me. You can no longer be the Head Anbu."

Any other time, Sara would have snapped at him and told him he was nuts, but she had no such complaints, so he continued; "Do you have a place to stay?"

She murmured quietly, "I don't know, but I'll pack my things anyway."

Kai watched her retreat into her room, and he wanted to embrace her and tell her that it was natural to feel the way she was, but part of him wondered if there was more going on then Sara would let on.

Sara began to pack her things and as she pulled items off of her nightstand, she stared at a dusty letter, grabbing it carefully, she opened it up and read it:

**Dear Sara,**

**As you can probably guess, this isn't easy for me…I'd actually prefer to tell you this face to face, but since I said things that hurt you and that I wish I never said, this is how I have to apologize.**

**First, I need you to understand that I love you and that I would never really send you away, if you read this while you're still an Anbu I would be ecstatic if you came home every now and then. But then again, you probably won't read this for a long time since you never seem to find things that are right in front of you. Just know that you have a place to go to if you need it.**

**Second, I must apologize for my behavior, I forget what it was like to be a young shinobi eager for a promotion…then again, I never really experienced that which may be why I acted the way I did. I wanted you to wait. I wanted you to experience what I never could. That aside, I still should not have stood in your way, I should have been supportive and I wasn't which was wrong. It did hurt when you said that you did not wish to be in my shadow. You could say that my brain translated that into "I've changed my goal, Master Kakashi, I decided that I really don't want to be like you." Stupid, I know, but that's kind of how I took it. Yet again though, I should have accepted this. Young ninja's goals change all the time, and to be honest, I don't want you to be exactly like me. I really DO WANT you to be your own ninja and make your own path in this world.**

**Well, I guess that's about all I can say…I'm not good at writing letters! I can't stress enough that I miss you a lot and that I want you home, but I would understand if you wanted your space. I love you.**

**Love,**

**Kakashi**

Sara wiped the tears from her eyes and finished packing. She checked that she had everything before she walked out of her room to say goodbye to Kai, Shi', Ryo, Kenshin, and all of the other Anbus who she had grown close to.

**Shattered**

Later that day, was the sun was setting, Sara sat outside Kakashi's house. She had left her key when she had left, so she couldn't get in and Kakashi was not home. Her gaze drifted to a figure who was walking towards the house, and she shuddered. Part of her knew that Kakashi would be please to see her, but another part of her wondered if he was still mad at her.

Kakashi walked up to her, grocery bags in hand; he gestured for her to wait there while he opened the door and took the groceries in. A few seconds later he walked outside and sat next to her.

They sat in silence for several seconds before Kakashi asked, "Is this just a visit or are you home for good?"

"Do you want me home?" Sara asked back.

"Yes," he said smiling at her, "I've been wishing that you'd come home

everyday… I've missed you."

She admitted, "I've missed you too."

They were both silent for a few more seconds before Kakashi said quietly, "I'm sorry about Enaki. I heard when I came back from a mission a couple of days ago. I wish I could have been there to comfort you." Sara nodded. Kakashi asked, "When did you get my letter?"

She answered, "Today."

He laughed before asking, "Are you still the Head Anbu?"

"No," Sara answered. "Lady Tsunade and Kai decided that it was taking too much of a toll on me physically…and emotionally."

Kakashi pulled her against his side, "It gets us all in the end. Why else do you think the previous Anbus quit? It's not that we don't like our job…well…partially that, but it's more that our bodies and minds can no longer handle it."

Sara hugged him back, "It's good to be home."

He kissed the top of her head, "I can make something for dinner if you wan to go settle in your room again."

"Or you can help me and then we can cook together," Sara suggested. Kakashi looked uneasy, "Oh come on! I had to learn how to cook when I was an Anbu! My cooking isn't that bad!"

"We'll see," Kakashi said smiling, "I'll help you with your room and then we'll cook together."

Sara began to place things in her room while Kakashi set her headband and the stuffed dog, Kashi on her nightstand.

She questioned as she finished placing her last few items in their proper place, "Where did you stash them?"

Kakashi looked slightly embarrassed, "I had them in my room on the shelf above my bed."

Sara laughed as she hugged him and said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Now you'll see that I can cook!"

Kakashi smiled, but it was slightly forced, _her eyes don't look right…it's as if she's faking her happiness, or forcing it to the surface. I think she's happy to be home, but I'm beginning to believe that Enaki's death hit her harder than anyone can imagine._

He followed her down the stairs and watched as she began to cook. He questioned, "Do you even need my help?"

She looked thoughtful, "No, I'll just impress you with my skills!"

After a dinner of grilled chicken and stirred fried rice and vegetables, Kakashi said, "I must admit, I'm impressed! You've gotten much better at cooking."

She smiled and said, "Guess who has to do dishes."

Kakashi moaned as he stood up, but he quickly filled the sink with dishes and soapy water. Sara grabbed the towel and dried the dishes, and once Kakashi was done washing the dishes, he put them back in their proper places.

Once all the dishes were put away, he said, "It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home," Sara said, hugging him.

He hugged her back and said, knowing it could cause some strain between them, "If you ever want to talk about…anything that went on when you were Head of the Anbu Black Ops, I'm here and I'll listen."

"Thanks, Master Kakashi," she said as she pulled away. She knew exactly what subject he thought that she needed to talk about, but she just didn't want to talk about it.

That night, Kakashi awoke to a terrible scream, and he shot out of bed and bolted to Sara's room. She thrashed in her sleep tears streaming down her face, and Kakashi wasn't sure if he should wake her or not, but she solved that problem by waking up, eyes wide and she trembled violently.

Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her, wiping the tears on her cheeks away. He asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she answered after several seconds of silent trembling. Looking embarrassed she asked, "Can I sleep with you the rest of the night?"

"Sure," Kakashi said, walking back to his room. Sara snuggled against his side, and he sighed. He had missed having her in the house; it had been extremely quiet and lonely. Especially since he had no one to care for, but now, things seemed to be getting back to normal. His thoughts wouldn't let him relax completely though, as Sara fell asleep he thought, _she's home but something's wrong…I can sense it, and it's not something I can ignore either._ He gently moved her hair out of her eyes; _she's also refusing to tell me anything that happened when she was Head Anbu which worries me…_

A week went by, and Sara seemed okay, so Kakashi began to wonder if he was just overreacting again, but then something happened that changed everything.

Sara was out in the village by herself, having just picked up some groceries that Kakashi needed, when she heard a jibe that made her blood run cold and her temper flare up, "Hey! Anbu killer!"

She whipped around, wondering who would say such an idiotic thing, when more people began taking up similar cries:

"How could you kill so many of our Anbus?"

"What we're you doing as Head Anbu? Just sitting around?"

"You even killed your own second in command!"

Sara shook her head, trying to clear it; the shouts of the crowd that gathered around her seemed to penetrate every thought that she had had since Enaki's death though. Part of her silently argued, _I didn't kill anybody! I never sat around; I was always in the front lines when it came to missions! And I didn't kill my uncle!_ A darker thought seeped through, _are you sure? Couldn't you have done more? He did die protecting you...what if that happens again, but to Kakashi? _Something in her snapped.

Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading _Make Out Violence_ for the umpteenth time when a knock sounded on his door. He looked questioningly at it as he stood up and walked over to answer it; he was surprised to see Lady Tsunade and Sara.

He asked, addressing Sara more than Lady Tsunade, "What happened?"

"Sometimes villagers know some things that they shouldn't," Tsunade stated, "and then they also say things that they shouldn't."

Kakashi said, "I'm not following where you're going with this."

Tsunade sighed, "Some of the villagers learned that Sara was Head Anbu. As you know there have been more deaths recently because of the Akatsuki, but they're blaming her." Kakashi looked disbelievingly at her. "I'm going to have Shizune question the Anbus that were under her command for a long time, but until then you need to keep her here…and I don't think that will be a problem either."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, looking at Sara. His heart twisted when he looked at her eyes. There was no spark in there depths, and she stared blankly ahead, unseeingly.

Kakashi grabbed her shoulders gently and said, "Sara, are you all right?"

There was no response. Her eyes remained dull, and they looked unseeingly ahead, as if she were somewhere else.

Tsunade said quietly as Kakashi straightened up, "She attacked one of the villagers that was taunting her, but I don't think she even realized it. She's gone through a lot Kakashi, and she really needs you now."

Kakashi nodded, staring at his once bright eyed genin, whose spirit never seemed to be dampened by anything. He closed his eyes scolding himself, _I shouldn't think like that. She'll be back to her old self in no time!_

He asked, "Do you think it was…" He couldn't finish his question.

"Yes," Tsunade answered, "I think being the Head Anbu has taken its toll on her."

Kakashi nodded sadly and murmured, "That's what I thought you'd say."

**I'll Wait**

A week later nothing had changed, except for the fact that Sara had gotten thinner and had a sickly pallor while Kakashi looked like hell from lack of sleep.

He sat next to her on the couch, wracking his brain for any way to help her. _The village isn't doing her any good and neither is staying here…but where can I take her that won't bring back any painful memories._ After listening to her talk/scream in her sleep he had decided that it was a combination of her time as Head Anbu along with some other painful experiences that had caused her to become the way she was.

A knock on the door startled Kakashi, while Sara seemed oblivious to it. He stood up and walked slowly to the door, not even sure if he wanted any guests. Upon opening the door, Kakashi was surprised to see Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked embarrassed as he said, "I heard that Sara was back from being an Anbu, and well… I also heard some rumors and I just wanted to talk to her."

"Go ahead and try," Kakashi said, motioning for Shikamaru to come on in.

Shikamaru walked in cautiously, afraid Kakashi might change his mind. He walked over, expecting Sara to say hello, when she didn't say anything, he began to worry. Shikamaru shot an excusatory glare at Kakashi when he noticed that Sara's eyes were lacking that familiar spark in them. But his glare soon softened.

Kakashi sat at the kitchen table, his head in his hands, he wasn't crying, but it was obvious that he was going through a rough time. He looked as if he had been working tirelessly to try and help Sara.

Shikamaru looked at Sara and said, not caring if Kakashi would yell at him later, "I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you to get better." He turned and walked out the door, and he wasn't surprised when Kakashi followed him. Turning to face Kakashi, he was surprised to see gratitude in the jônin's eyes.

"Thank you," Kakashi said, giving Shikamaru an exhausted smile. "You have no idea how…"

Shikamaru cut him off, "I meant what I said, it wasn't a favor or anything. I'll wait for her to get better."

"And if she doesn't?" Kakashi questioned.

"I'll wait," Shikamaru stated, turning away from Kakashi.

Kakashi watched Shikamaru's retreating form, _perhaps I shouldn't be so hard on him…but we'll see what happens, all of those words could have been just that…words_. He looked at Sara as he walked back inside, she hadn't moved an inch.

_I have to do something! She can't stay here cooped up…she needs…she needs to get out of here! And I know just the place…it's just getting Lady Tsunade's permission to take her there…_ Kakashi walked over to where Sara sat and kissed her forehead whispering, "I'll be back in a few minutes…" He trailed off; he would have told her to behave, but that seemed to cruel of a thing to say…at least for him. With one last anguished glance at Sara he teleported to the Hokage's Mansion, Tsunade allowed him to come in almost immediately.

Tsunade asked, concerned, "Kakashi, what is it? Has something happened?"

"No, nothing from the usual," Kakashi said, "but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to ask a favor…would you allow me to take Sara to some old friends in the Land of Waves?"

"I would, but you have to come straight back," Tsunade said sternly, "I'm already low on ninja I can spare for missions, and I need you now more then ever for missions."

"I understand," Kakashi said, "thank you, Lady Hokage."

"And Kakashi," Tsunade said as he opened the door to leave, "I hope she get's better."

"So do I," he said, before he closed the door behind him and teleported. He found Sara right where he had left her and his heart twisted; it killed him to see her like that. Kakashi said gently, "Sara, we're going to go somewhere, I need you to pack." No response.

Kakashi walked upstairs to her room to pack some clothes for her and other necessary items. Part of him wanted to weep his sorrow to the world and let everyone know how much pain he was in, but he held back. He was stronger than that.

Looking around the room, after he had packed all of the necessities, he wanted to be sure that he wasn't forgetting anything Sara might need. His gaze rested on the little, stuffed dog, Kashi. He reopened the pack and stuffed Kashi inside.

Sara hadn't moved an inch from the time since Kakashi had gone upstairs. He gently took Sara's hand and pulled her up. She didn't resist, and showed no reaction when Kakashi said, "We're going to Land of Waves to visit some old friends."

The trip to Land of Waves was uneventful, Kakashi made sure that he sent Pakkun ahead to warn Tazuna and his family that they would have a guest for, what could be a long time. Kakashi tried to keep his mind off of how long it could take for Sara to recover.

When they arrived at Tazuna's, everyone was waiting for them, Inari, who had grown a couple of inches, Tsunami, and Tazuna. Kakashi looked at Sara hoping to see some sort of reaction, but there was none.

Kakashi smiled at Tazuna and his family, "Thank you for helping. I've run out of options, I-I can't think of anything else to do." He almost lost his composure, but he continued, "I can't stay though. I've been ordered to go back to the village, so…just take good care of her until she recovers."

No one corrected him as he stood there, looking at Sara. After a few seconds, he bent forward and kissed her forehead, "Get better soon, so you can come home, and I can see you again."

Something stirred within her, _going…?Why…? Can't go…! Not ready…!_

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks as two hands grabbed his right arm. He turned his head and he stared at Sara, who clung to his arm, a small trickled of tears flowed down her cheeks.

He turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes as he said, "Okay. I'll wait too."

**Devastated & Desperate**

Tazuna exchanged a glance with his daughter, Tsunami, as Kakashi sat down at the table for breakfast, massive bags under his eyes. It was only the first morning that the two ninja had been there, but you wouldn't have guessed by the way Kakashi looked. Tsunami placed a cup of steaming tea in front of him and asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"Too long," Kakashi murmured as he sipped his tea, not caring that he had

not pulled his mask off.

Tazuna said, "So she screams like that every night?"

Kakashi nodded and said, "There's nothing I can do though…she won't talk to me about…well…anything!"

"What caused this?" Tsunami asked.

"Many different things," Kakashi stated, staring up the stairs to where Sara was resting, "things just piled up and losing her uncle was the last straw."

Inari came down the stairs and asked, "What's wrong with her? She's really different."

"She's going through a rough time," Kakashi answered.

Tsunami set breakfast on the table and glanced up the stairs, "She someone wake her?"

"Let her rest," Kakashi answered, "she needs it. Besides, she'll come down when she's ready."

"So you thought bringing her out here would help," Tazuna stated.

Kakashi nodded, "I was hoping, but right now…it seems like I may have to take her somewhere else."

Tazuna questioned, "That Hokage of yours going to give you hell when you get back?"

"Most likely," Kakashi said sighing, recalling that he had only sent the letter back to the village the previous day when Sara had finally shown a spark of life. He couldn't bring himself to leave her, not when she clearly didn't want him to leave.

His gaze drifted to the stairs again, _I can sense that she's up, but I can't figure out why she doesn't come down to eat…_

Sara sat upstairs in her room with the curtains drawn and no lights on, _Naruto…Sasuke…Sakura…_ Her mind replayed the memories that went with Land of Waves, of how Squad Seven had bonded as a team, _what happened? I don't understand…_

A noise at her door, didn't even disturb her thoughts. Kakashi walked up to her and asked as he turned on a light, "Do you want to come down and eat?" She didn't respond. "Well," he said, trying to look somewhat happy, "just come down whenever you get hungry." Still no response, he added as he left, "If you're not going to open the curtains, leave the light on."

He left the room knowing full well that the light would not remain on. As the day went on, Sara seemingly refused to come down and eat with everybody. Kakashi even left a plate of food for her outside the door, since it had been locked, but it remained untouched.

As everyone settled into bed, later that day, Kakashi sat up in bed, listening to the sound of a door unlocking and then opening, before footsteps made there way downstairs. He sighed, hoping that Land of Waves would do the trick and help her to get better.

Two weeks later and there was little change, and Kakashi decided that he would take Sara somewhere where the memories of the past would haunt her.

Tazuna commented, "She looks better than when she got here."

Kakashi nodded. It was true; Sara had lost her gaunt appearance, but she remained indifferent to everything around her. Particularly to him; Tazuna and his family could say something and she'd show the slightest of interest, but when Kakashi tried to talk to her, she would ignore him. It unsettled him slightly.

"So where are you going?" Inari questioned.

Kakashi answered, "To the Land of Snow, the princess there owes me a favor."

"Good luck," Tazuna said, "and we hope she gets better."

Kakashi smiled, "If she does, I'll be sure to bring her around here for a proper visit."

After three days of traveling, the pair made it to the Land of Snow, and Kakashi smiled to himself when he saw Sara's eyes widen in wonder at how much snow was on the ground. They did have snow in the Hidden Leaf Village, but it was a rare sight and never did the snow get over a few inches.

Before the two shinobi stretched a seemingly endless amount of snow, at least a foot high.

Sara stared around, feeling alive for the first time in a long while, _snow? Where are we? There's so much snow! The Leaf Village never gets this much!_ She saw Kakashi's happy expression and deadened her emotions, _I can't let him get close again…I don't want to be close to him anymore…bonds just cause pain…_

Kakashi watched as the light left her eyes and he sighed, _at least she reacted which is a good sign._

They walked towards a large castle, where Kakashi was greeted, enthusiastically by the young queen of the land.

"It's great to see you again!" She said releasing him from her hug.

Kakashi couldn't help smiling, "It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Too long…" Her gaze rested on Sara, "This is who you were talking about? You're right, she looks like a change of pace is exactly what she needs."

He sighed, "Yes, I'm hoping that this place will do the trick."

"It should, especially with we do a snowball fight!" She said with a mischievous grin.

Before Kakashi even realized what she was doing, the queen grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Sara. His eyes widened in astonishment as Sara's eyes showed the old spark of life and she dodged to the side, grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it back, a slight smile crossing her features; but as soon as the spark had appeared, it disappeared as she landed nimbly.

The queen laughed, "Well, at least she showed some sign of life!"

"Yes, I'm glad," Kakashi said smiling.

Over the next few days, Sara became more and more like herself, but anytime Kakashi tried to approach her or talk to her, she instantly reverted back to being unresponsive, her eyes dull.

Sara tried her hardest to avoid Kakashi, wanting desperately to break the bond that was so strong between them. She didn't want to deal with any more pain. The pain of losing Enaki had been so raw, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Kakashi…not unless she broke the bond between them so it wouldn't matter anymore.

Nightmares of Enaki's death still plagued her, every time she dreamt about it, she woke up in a sweat, and sometimes tears would still be on her cheeks.

Several days after they had arrived in the Land of Snow, Kakashi cornered Sara in her room, and demanded, "Would you please tell me what's going on with you? I've been trying to understand, but apparently, I'm not getting anywhere." She remained silent, the spark of life showing. He snapped, "Tell me what the hell is going on! I'm not even sure why I'm here! You completely ignore me!"

She said quietly, "Why is it that I always have to tell you what I'm feeling, but you never tell me anything about what you're feeling?"

Kakashi was slightly taken aback, but he practically growled, "Fine! You want to know how I've felt, then here it is! When my father killed himself, I didn't know what to feel or think! He had been my role model, everything! I wanted to be just like him and then he did that all because he broke the rules, so I decided that I would ignore my feelings and be a shinobi that was completely by the books…then Obito died, shaking my world once again. I had to look at who I was and who I really wanted to be…and then…then I broke my promise to him and allowed harm to come to Rin…I was devastated. How could I be a ninja if I couldn't protect what was most important to me?" Tears streamed from his eyes as he relived those memories. Sara didn't know what to think as he continued, "Then I found you, and my entire world changed, suddenly, I had something to take care of. A child that needed me and wanted my company, who couldn't care less as to whether or not I was a ninja, but that didn't last, first the Fourth died, and then I was separated from you, I drowned myself in missions, rarely staying home. The Third Hokage, though, decided that I needed you back in my life, and placed you on my squad. I was thrilled and yet nervous; I wanted you to succeed, but I couldn't change my philosophy just for you." He smiled, "But low and behold, you and the others succeeded, making me very proud of you, and you continued to make me proud as you developed as a ninja and eventually became the Head Anbu… I didn't like it at first though, I wanted to keep you safe and away from that lifestyle, but afterwards, I felt foolish for thinking that way. I had trained you to be a shinobi and you were excellent at being one. And right now…it kills me to see you like this. I **hate** not being able to understand…and I HATE feeling useless!"

Sara's eyes were wide with shock, she had not expected Kakashi to react like that, and she could feel his pain due to their bond. Tears filled her eyes as she tackled him, and he stared down at her, feeling slightly stunned. She sobbed, "I was trying to break our bond!" Kakashi didn't say anything as he held her tighter, wanting to shield her from whatever made her want to break the bond in the first place. She continued, sniffling, "After Enaki died, I didn't know what to think. It hurt so much, and…and it was my fault!"

"It was not!" Kakashi soothed.

Sara sobbed, "Yes it was! He told me not to go, and I ignored him! He wouldn't have gone if I hadn't!"

Kakashi said gently, "He would have protected you no matter what. Enaki loved you."

"That's not all," she whispered, still crying, "All of the others, I-I…"

He interrupted her firmly, "You did not kill them! I don't care what the villagers think, you did not kill them! From what Tsunade told me, you saved many of them!"

"But," she tried to argue.

"No but's," Kakashi said gently, moving her bangs out of her eyes, "You saved a lot of Anbu. And to appease the villagers, Tsunade is talking to the Anbu that served under you to be sure."

Sara said, wiping the tears from her face as she pulled away from him, "I'm sorry for putting you through that, Master Kakashi."

He sighed, "I understand…I just wish I could have protected you from it. But you need to make your own choices and mistakes."

"Right," she said smiling. Her eyes flickered with uncertainty, "I'm not sure I like the ninja I've become…"

Kakashi said, "That's easy to fix, just take a long look at yourself and decide what you want to keep, and what you don't want." He stood up, "I'll leave you alone for now."

Once he had left the room, Sara stood facing the mirror in her room, _what do I want to change? What do I want to keep? What will make me a better shinobi? Let's start with my original goal: to be as great of a shinobi as Master Kakashi…that has to change…maybe injured shinobi are as good as others… Yeah! I can do that! Now, what else…? My temper…I kind of like that, but maybe I should tone it down a bit… There are a lot of things that need to change…_

**Vacation!**

Sara and Kakashi had been away from the village for three weeks, the bond between them now stronger then ever.

Sara asked, as they were packing to head home, "Master Kakashi?"

"Yes?" He said, looking at her.

"Can we take a vacation?"

"A what?"

"You know," she said grinning, "a vacation. Take some time off to see some other countries."

"Lady Hokage would have our hides," Kakashi said.

Sara begged, "Please! We really deserve one! Look at all we've done for the village, a small vacation wouldn't hurt!"

Kakashi sighed, he had to admit that she had a point. "Very well. We'll take a vacation, I'll write Lady Hokage so she doesn't think we've gone rogue…and we'll have to disguise ourselves a bit so we're not recognized as Leaf shinobi."

"Fair enough," Sara said smiling.

Kakashi quickly wrote the letter and was about to summon one of his dogs when Sara said, "Allow me!" She summoned Quick Silver.

He admitted, "I guess Quick Silver would be faster than any of my dogs."

"Yup!" Sara said proudly, as she tied the letter to Quick Silver's collar. "Go to the Lady Hokage." Quick Silver woofed softly before taking off at a full sprint, the snow flying behind the Greyhound.

Kakashi smiled, "We'll take off, and disguise ourselves on the way."

"All right!" Sara said brightly.

Once outside of the Land of Snow, Kakashi said, "I want you to wear a dress and to let your hair down." She scowled, but she did as she was told, changing behind a tree into a poofy, light blue dress.

She said, "You should put a contact in to hide your Sharingan, and you'll need to put some makeup over your scar."

"All right," Kakashi said, rummaging in his pack for some contacts, while Sara applied some cover-up over his scar. He changed behind a tree into a nice traveling suit, making him appear to be a wealthy business owner.

"Not bad," Sara said smiling.

Kakashi smiled back, "You look nice as well."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't get used to it."

"Well, let's head to a nice beach place first," he said.

"Land of Waves?" She questioned.

"No. We'll stop there once we're closer to the village, for now, we'll head to a small nation, where the beaches are even better than those in Land of Waves."

"Cool," Sara said, walking beside him.

Within two days they were on the beach, Kakashi wearing his swimming trunks and Sara in a swimsuit.

Kakashi asked, as he nervously glanced at all of the woman who were staring at him, "What are they staring at?"

"You," Sara answered instantly.

He told her silently, _hug me and call me "dad"_

Sara hugged him and said, loud enough for the women to hear, "This was a great idea, Dad!"

Several of the women walked away dejectedly, but several still stayed, so Kakashi added, "It's a shame your mother couldn't join us." The other women moved to different spots on the beach.

Kakashi released a sigh of relief, "I thought they'd never leave."

"Well you can't really blame them, you are good looking," Sara said.

He blushed as he lay down on his towel, sunning himself, "I'm not that good looking."

She changed the subject, "Do you ever think about getting married and having kids of your own?"

"Why would I want to go through more kids when I have you?" He questioned.

"I just thought that you would want kids of your own…you know, carry on your genes."

He sighed, "I've thought about it, but honestly, I have no time for dating, much less marrying a woman and taking care of kids." He added, smiling, "You were a handful as it was, I'm not sure that I would want to go through raising any more babies."

Sara stuck her tongue out at him, "You said that I wasn't that bad!"

"I lied," he said, smiling.

Sara threw sand at him.

"Hey!" He objected as he sat up, "knock that off!"

She laughed, "What? Don't like sand?"

He said, "I like sand, just not in places it doesn't belong!"

She smiled, "So…where are we going next?"

After six weeks of travel, traveling from climates of tundra, to herbaceous, to desolate, they ended up in the Land of Waves, heading for Tazuna's.

Kakashi knocked on the door, and Tazuna opened it. He smiled when he saw them and asked, "Is she better?"

"I'm fine now," Sara answered for herself.

"Glad to hear it!" Tazuna exclaimed, "I'll get Tsunami and Inari."

A few minutes later, Tsunami and Inari greeted Sara and Kakashi enthusiastically.

Inari asked, "What was wrong with you?"

Kakashi stared at Sara, unsure if he should allow her to answer. Sara answered Inari's question, "I was just recovering from losing someone I cared about."

"Oh," Inari said, "I'm glad you're better.

"So am I," Kakashi said, pulling her close. He added, "We can't stay, even though we would like to. Our Hokage is probably furious with us for being away for so long.

"Well head back then!" Tazuna said, shooing them away.

"And be safe," Tsunami added, smiling.

"Take care," Inari said, as he and his family waved at the retreating pair as they headed home.

**New Look**

Kakashi and Sara stood outside the, surprisingly closed, village gates. Kakashi shouted to Kai, who was on gate duty, "Kai! Open the blasted gates!"

"I don't know any Kakashi or Sara though," Kai responded.

"Come on, Uncle Kai!" Sara shouted, "We need to get back in the village."

"I don't know a Kai for that matter," Kai said.

"Fine," Kakashi said smiling behind his mask, "we'll just leave."

The gates flew open as they turned to leave and Kai shouted, panic stricken, "Lady Hokage will kill me if you two leave!"

"Well then," Kakashi said, "let us in."

Kai motioned them through the gates and they walked through, Kakashi with his usual, easy going stride, while Sara walked jerkily, wearing her old jean jacket and jeans, both were too small for her, but she refused to wear a dress into the village.

Kai hugged Sara and said, holding her at arm's length, "Man, have you grown! You're almost up to Kakashi's chin!"

Kakashi did a double take. It was true that Sara had grown taller over there vacation period, taking to the relaxation and the training they had done when they weren't near any villages to train, keeping in shape. Kakashi had failed to notice since he had been with Sara so much until Kai had just pointed it out, _How could I miss that she's grown? Some guardian I am!_ He thought, slightly embarrassed.

Kai glanced at Kakashi, "It's good to see you as well, Kakashi."

"It's good to be back," Kakashi said smiling, glad his mask hid most of his facial expressions.

A familiar, commanding voice said, "It's about time you two got back!" All three of them turned to see Lady Tsunade striding towards them with Shizune following.

She continued, "I'm glad to see that you two appear to be in shape."

Kakashi said, "You sound so surprised. Even though we were on vacation doesn't mean that we'd allow ourselves to get weak."

Tsunade nodded, "I was hoping you wouldn't, since Sara still needs to be placed in a ninja rank."

"Wait!" Sara said, holding up her hands, "I don't have a rank right now?"

"Not at the moment," Tsunade said, "But we'll see how you do on several jônin missions and then put it up to the Jônin Council to see if you're fit to be a jônin."

"Fair enough," Sara conceded.

Just then, a familiar voice said, "It's about time you got back, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled and said, "I know, it's been a bit hasn't it, Asuma?"

Asuma and Kurenai greeted them and Asuma said, "Word's spreading quickly that you two are back. You can almost hear all of the jônin sighing in relief now that you two are back."

"Indeed," Kurenai said, "you would think they forgot what hard work was."

"Probably have," Kakashi said laughing.

Sara turned around as a familiar voice said, "Hey, Sheatan!"

"Hey, Pig," Sara said, greeting Ino in her usual way.

Ino said in a superior tone, "I've been training with Lady Tsunade while you've been gone, I'm stronger than you."

"I doubt that," Sara said nonchalantly, "I was the previous Head Anbu."

Before Ino could say anything in retort, Tsunade said, "By the way, after interviewing all of those that were under your command, it was found that you saved more lives then was lost. Our village has forgotten that these are hard times right now. All of those rumors about you being an Anbu killer have been dealt with."

Sara sighed in relief. She had known deep down that she hadn't killed any Anbus purposely, but a part of her had believed all of the rumors that had flown around. It was good to know that they were false. She asked Kai, "So...who replaced me as Head Anbu?"

Before Kai could answer, Kenshin appeared along with Ryo as Kenshin demanded, "Why are you still here? You were supposed to be on gate duty in the Anbu Area fifteen minutes ago!"

Kai said, "Can't I have a little time to greet my niece?"

Kenshin looked at Sara and smiled, "Good to see you again!" He glared at Kai, "Go now!" Kai disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kenshin turned to her and asked, "How did you do it? I can't believe how tough it is to be the Head Anbu."

"You're the Head Anbu?" Sara asked, incredulously.

Kenshin nodded, "Ryo's my second in command."

"How did that happen?" She questioned.

"Same way he convinced me to be an Anbu in the first place," Ryo grumbled.

Kenshin elbowed him, "Oh come on! It's not that bad!"

"Says you," Ryo muttered.

"We should head back though…good to see you Sara, Kakashi," Kenshin and Ryo teleported back to the Anbu Area.

Tsunade smiled, "Those two are very good at what they do. I'm impressed with how well they've done."

Asuma said, making everyone turn to see what he was talking about, "Please tell me that's not one of my idiots?"

"Hey!" Ino objected glaring at her teacher. He ignored her as the cloud of dust got closer.

Shikamaru skidded to a halt, panting as he gasped, "Not…much time. Chûnin Exam proctor…Ibiki…had to see you!"

Sara blushed as Shikamaru kissed her cheek, and asked, staring at her scar, "When did you get that?"

"I've had it since I went to get Tsunade," Sara said laughing.

"Oh! Well it doesn't mar your beauty in any way! And I'm glad you're better, we'll have to hang out sometime," he glanced towards Ibiki who looked furious as he walked towards them. "Got to go!" He teleported, and Ibiki did as well.

Kakashi sighed, telling her silently, "_it's a good thing that I was too stunned to kill him for kissing your cheek in front of me…but I'll let it slide for now."_

_Good, because I thought he was sweet!_ Sara thought.

"_I'll admit, that was pretty smooth, and I'm somewhat amazed that he waited for you," _Kakashi said.

Sara rolled her eyes at him as Kurenai commented, "You need new clothes."

"I know," Sara commented.

Kurenai said, "I'll take you shopping so you won't have to deal with Kakashi."

Sara cast a quick glance at Kakashi who nodded his head in permission. Ino said, "I'll come to."

"Why?" Sara questioned, wondering about Ino's motives.

Ino said, "I can be helpful when I want."

At the store, Sara glanced around while Ino showed her several dresses, which she ignored, and Kurenai merely stood by, allowing her to make her own choices.

Her eyes glanced around the store, _I want a new look, but something that's still me… She shoves one more froo froo dress in my face I'll shove it down her throat!_ Walking past Ino she walked to a rack of sleeveless, black shirts, and pulled off a couple different sizes. She then walked over to a rack of black jeans and pulled off a couple of different sizes and went into the changing room to try them on. Ino managed to throw a couple of decent dresses over the door.

She tried on the dresses first, one was a light blue, that fit nicely and would work well on espionage missions, as did the other, a silver dress that was form fitting but easy to move in. When she tried on the right size of black sleeveless and black jeans, she looked at her reflection. A smile spread across her face, it was exactly the look she wanted. All she would need to do is cover up her Anbu tattoo with some athletic tape…she stared at her headband that was lying neatly on the seat, _where am I going to wear my headband?_ Picking it up she placed it on her forehead, her bangs hiding the Leaf Village symbol. She tied it around her neck, _that's where I'll wear it! _She turned around to pick up the other shirts, jeans, and dresses, when she noticed the red and white on the black of her shirt, the Uchiha fan. On another shirt, the Hatake clan symbol, the scarecrow face. She smiled; _I'll get several of each shirt…weird that the shop owner has several of those though…_

Kakashi, Tsunade, Asuma, Kenshin, Ryo, and Kai, were waiting for the three kunoichi to return from their shopping trip. Everyone wanted to see Sara's new look. Shikamaru would have been there if he could have been.

Asuma said suddenly, "Well, she chose an interesting wardrobe."

Kakashi followed Asuma's gaze and he sighed. As they got closer he could make out Sara's new look. Dressed in all black apart from her blue cloth headband, athletic tape covering her tattoo, her hair was in a new style as well. No longer was there just one braid. Instead, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, while some of her hair hung down to her eyes, framing them…emphasizing them. Kakashi had to admit that he liked the new look, and he could tell that the others did as well.

He said when Sara was close enough to hear, "You look like a shinobi."

Two shirts came flying at him suddenly, and he caught them easily, he held one out and saw the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, when he held out the other, he saw his own clan's symbol. He commented, "I'd wear the Uchiha ones more. People might begin to wonder if you really are Hatake, and that could cause some trouble."

Kai nodded, "Some of my cousins would be more than happy to do what I couldn't."

"Comforting," she stated, rolling her eyes. "I'm way ahead of you though, I have more Uchiha shirts than the other."

Ino couldn't contain herself any longer, "She also bought two dresses!"

Kurenai added, "It was under protest, but she admitted that they'd be good for any espionage."

"I'm impressed that you got her to try on any dresses," Kakashi laughed.

Sara muttered elbowing his right side, "Don't get used to it! I may have changed a little bit, but I'm still me."

"I know," Kakashi said smiling, "and I like the new you."

Tsunade commented, "I haven't seen much of a difference."

"Then you haven't been paying attention," Kai said quietly to her. "Yes, she still appears to act like Kakashi, but underneath it all is a completely different shinobi, one who can't quite get the look of laziness that Kakashi can get."

"Not to mention she's more sarcastic and her temper hasn't improved in the slightest!" Kakashi stated, "If anything, it's gotten worse."

Everyone laughed at that, including Sara.

**The Lightning Tiger**

Sara sighed as she stood outside of Tsunade's office waiting to be called inside. She and Kakashi had only been back two days…Kakashi had gone out on a mission right when they returned.

_Who am I waiting for? Tsunade said to wait for someone, but who?_ As if on cue, Asuma walked up the stairs and asked, "So, are you waiting for me?"

"That's what I'm going to assume," she answered, as she pushed herself away from the wall she had been leaning against.

Tsunade's voice called from the office, "Both of you get in here."

Asuma motioned Sara forward and she muttered sarcastically, "Thanks." She added, "Expecting trouble?"

"Depends on what we're here for," he answered.

"Good point," she conceded, as she walked in.

Turning in her chair to face them, Tsunade said, "You two have a mission. I want you to head to the Land of Tigers, Sara don't give me that look! And I want you to assassinate…!"

Sara interrupted, "I'm not going on a mission where I have to assassinate someone I've protected!"

"If you had let me finish," Tsunade said quietly, controlling her temper, "I was going to say that Lord Yuudai requested this mission. You are to assassinate a ninja from the Land of Clouds, who has tried to assassinate several high ranking people in the Land of Tigers, Lord Yuudai being one of them."

"Why haven't they succeeded?" Asuma questioned.

She answered, "This shinobi is sloppy, making noises before they strike."

"Or they're waiting for a challenge," Asuma said thoughtfully.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, that could be the case as well. Which is why I'm only sending you two…" Sara and Asuma nodded. "I want you two to head out immediately, and Sara, consider this your first test to see where your rank should be."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Sara said following Asuma out the door.

Asuma said once they were at the gates, "I want you to hang back until we're in the Land of Tigers, then you can talk to Lord Yuudai, since you seen to know him so well."

"I've only met him once, and that was when I was a chûnin. Shikamaru was with me," she stated.

He nodded thoughtfully as he lit a cigarette, "Either way, I want you to hang back until we're there. No need to let everyone know you've been in the Land of Tigers before."

"Right," she agreed, nodding. Asuma took several steps away from her, pausing when he didn't hear her footsteps. "Are you coming…or…not…?"

"I'm kind of stuck for the time being, please stand by!" Sara said smiling, even though her muscles had seized up.

Pulling on his cigarette, Asuma commented, "I guess it's good that this happened now instead of later…otherwise that could have jeopardized our mission."

She glared at him, "Do you think that I do this on purpose?"

"I know you don't, I'm just saying, I'm glad it happened now instead of later," Asuma clarified. He muttered under his breath, "Your temper hasn't improved at all."

Sara grinned mischievously, "I know!"

Asuma grumbled about something that Sara didn't quite catch, she sighed in frustration at her handicap. He asked, "How long does one of these spells usually last?"

"It should be over…now!" Sara said as she happily took a step forward.

Asuma shook his head back and forth, "That was quick."

She shrugged, "Sometimes they're short, sometimes their long, depends on the day."

"Meaning?"

"I have no idea how long the muscle spasm or whatever it is, will last!" she stated.

Asuma nodded thoughtfully as he began walking again. He asked, "Do you know how to communicate using your mind?"

"_Answer your question?" _She wondered silently.

"Yeah," he chuckled softly, "I just wanted to be sure."

Several days later, the pair arrived in the Land of Tigers. Sara looked around, recognizing a few structures, but otherwise, a lot had changed in two years. A voice distracted her from her gazing.

Lord Yuudai walked forward, "Sara! How have you been? I'm glad your Hokage could send you! I was hoping she could send Shikamaru as well…"

"She sent me, his teacher, instead," Asuma inserted.

Lord Yuudai smiled, "I can imagine he learned all of his skills from you."

Sara smiled while Asuma stood dumbfounded. It was hard to get mad at Lord Yuudai, he seemed to like everyone.

Lord Yuudai addressed Asuma, "How do you want to find the assassin?"

"We'll discreetly follow you wherever you go until he shows himself," Asuma stated, "One or both of us will always be somewhere close by…you just might not recognize us."

Lord Yuudai nodded, "That sounds good…but how will you recognize the assassin?"

"Same way as last time," Sara murmured, "when they try to kill you."

He paled slightly, "You'll put yourselves in danger?"

"We're shinobi, it's what we do," Asuma stated.

Lord Yuudai shook his head back and forth, "I was worried about Sara and Shikamaru last time…since they were children…it still perplexes me that you would put your lives on the line for strangers."

"It's more then that," Sara said, "we put our lives on the line because it helps keep our family's going…and it is also the right thing to do…usually."

Lord Yuudai laughed, "I'll let you two get to it then." He turned around and walked away from them.

Asuma murmured, "You follow him for now as you are, I'll bump into you purposely in a few minutes…you'll know it's me."

"Right," she muttered back as she followed a few feet behind Lord Yuudai.

A few minutes later, a man dressed similarly to all the other people on the street bumped Sara's shoulder. Sara continued to follow Lord Yuudai for a few more seconds before she diverted to a side street, allowing Asuma to take over.

Thus the routine continued for four days, either Sara or Asuma finding various ways to switch off or sticking together always using the Transformation Jutsu to keep with the look of the people. They were both following Lord Yuudai to the local temple when Sara asked, "What's with all the tiger statues? I know your land is called the Land of Tigers but…"

"We have a god called Tiger, he wields the power of lightning and strikes down our enemies if he deems it right," Lord Yuudai answered.

Sara nodded thoughtfully, "That's why you're going to the temple? To pray for Tiger to strike down this assassin?"

"It can't hurt," Lord Yuudai murmured as he walked into the temple.

Sara and Asuma gaped at the enormous statue of a tiger before them. The statue went all the way up to the ceiling, but what was most interesting about the statue was that near the tiger's paws, lightning bolts had been sculpted.

Lord Yuudai bowed and then sank to his knees and folded his hands, his eyes closed as he silently prayed.

Asuma said silently, not wanting to insult or anger Lord Yuudai, _"Interesting place isn't it? They worship an animal."_

"_I don't know…something about Tiger bothers me…"_ Sara thought.

"_What?"_ Asuma wondered.

"_Not sure…something about the description…"_ Sara's eyes darted to the door. _"We have company!"_

Asuma turned and said, "Time for us to do our job…I just wish they hadn't

picked the temple."

"They?" Sara watched in disbelief as row upon row of Cloud ninja rushed through the door, several others waiting outside. "That's more then one assassin!"

Asuma grunted as one attacked him, "I know!"

One of the Cloud ninja laughed and taunted them, "I noticed you Leaf shinobi so I gathered a force that you wouldn't be able to handle. Our client will be pleased with the demise of Lord Yuudai."

"Over our dead bodies!" Sara snapped, slamming a Cloud ninja into one of the temple walls. She glanced at Lord Yuudai who was still praying. _How can he still be praying?_

Asuma continued to relentlessly fight the Cloud ninja, pushing them back through the doorway or, if necessary, killing them. After several minutes of this he stood breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath, wondering where Sara had disappeared to. A noise beside him made him turn to the left just as a kunai knife grazed against his side. _Damn it!_ He thought as he went down on one knee. _Where the Hell is she at? I haven't seen her since the fight started! What's going on over there?_

He whipped his head from side to side as he heard the anguished cries of Cloud ninja from all over the temple. A second later, Sara was beside him, "You okay?"

Asuma stood up, "I've been better, but I've been worse too."

"Good," she disappeared. No puff of smoke. No nothing. You blinked and you missed it.

_Well, if she's still fighting, I guess I'd better get moving,_ as a Cloud ninja made to slash his other side with a kunai, he dodged to the right and brought his own blade on his right hand up, cutting the shinobi's throat.

Lord Yuudai continued to pray, even as the shinobi fought around him, _please. Please Tiger, protect these brave Leaf ninja who have done so much for me and the Land of Tigers. Please!_

Several minutes later, Asuma and Sara stood as close to Lord Yuudai as they dared.

Asuma asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm almost out of chakra. All of that teleporting plus the jutsu I've used have left me pretty depleted. I can do a few more teleports, but that's it," Sara answered.

Asuma nodded, "I'm pretty much done too."

The Cloud ninja laughed, "I see that you two are exhausted, while I still have four ninja left."

"Not something to be proud of," Sara practically growled, "you had over twenty when you started."

"True, but their sacrifice will not be in vain," the Cloud ninja said as he and the four others advanced on the two Leaf shinobi.

Sara and Asuma felt the hair rise on the back of their necks, and it wasn't from fear. A ferocious roar split the air as the ceiling of the temple caved in with a several lightning bolts entering the temple.

They were shell shocked as the remaining Cloud ninja were struck by the lightning, electrocuted.

Lord Yuudai didn't seemed surprised, once the lightning had dissipated, he strode up to the two shinobi. "Thank you. Your courage must have impressed Tiger. I'm glad he answered my prayers."

"That lightning was from Tiger?" Asuma asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yes," Lord Yuudai answered. He gazed at the dead Cloud shinobi, "We will have to burn them and send their ashes to there homeland."

"I can help with that…" Sara answered.

Asuma nodded, "I'll help too."

After dragging the bodies out of the temple, Sara released Phoenix, who was more then willing to help. Lord Yuudai's eyes widened when he saw Phoenix, "You have a deity in you?"

"Don't call Phoenix that, it will go to his head," Sara muttered.

Lord Yuudai shook his head, "He's like Tiger though, except Tiger is surrounded by lightning, while your Phoenix is surrounded by fire! The similarities is amazing!"

"Phoenix is Phoenix," she murmured as the Cloud shinobi's bodies were incinerated. _But he brings up a decent question, Phoenix. Is the Land of Tigers Tiger like you?"_

Phoenix answered, _I believe it is. I think they're Tiger is the same as the Tiger I'm thinking of. A large white Tiger that rules the skies, surrounding itself with it's lightning chakra. Tiger is not as flashy as I am though. He rarely makes appearances._

_I see…_ Sara thought.

Asuma said, "As interesting as things have been, we need to head back to our village. Hopefully, no one will try to assassinate you in the near future."

Lord Yuudai smiled, "I don't think so. I think they must have learned their lesson by now."

"I hope so," Sara said, trying to smile, but she was to exhausted even to do that.

Asuma said, "Perk up, when we get back to the village, I'll buy you a meal."

"Okay let's go!" Sara said, as she dashed forward.

Asuma rolled his eyes as he quickly followed her.

**1,000 to Learn**

Two days after Sara and Asuma had returned from the Land of Tigers, Kakashi was gently shaking Sara awake, "Do you want to train today or not?"

"Yeah, I want to train," she murmured, "but I want to sleep more."

Kakashi sighed, "And here I was going to show you something that would help your muscle spasms."

"I'm up!" Sara announced as she swung herself out of bed.

Kakashi shook his head back and forth incredulously as Sara grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He shouted, "Breakfast will be ready when you're done!"

After a quick breakfast, Sara followed Kakashi outside to the usual training field with the Memorial Stone. Kakashi said, "First, though you may find this ridiculous, we're going to stretch."

"Are you serious?" She questioned, "We never did that before."

He nodded, "Believe it or not though, stretching will help your muscles, and it will help you to know what triggers the spasms."

"Well, if you think it will help," she muttered as she put her hands over her head and arched her back as she stretched.

Kakashi did the same, but not arching his back as much, "It will work, I did this when I first was injured. My back is still sensitive but it's nowhere near as touchy as it used to be."

"I'll give it a try since I have nothing to lose," Sara said, stretching to the side.

A few seconds later when Kakashi stretched to his opposite side he asked Sara who hadn't moved, "Aren't you going to switch sides?"

"Yeah, when I can move again!" She snapped.

Kakashi automatically straightened up and walked quickly over to her, his gaze anxious. Sara sighed in exasperation, "It will pass in a minute just don't touch me." He continued to hover anxiously until the episode passed.

He murmured quietly, "I worry about you…"

"I know," she answered.

"Stretching will help quite a bit, even if you have to do it when I'm not here," Kakashi said. "Now, I'm going to teach you a special jutsu."

Sara cocked her head to the side questioningly, as Kakashi began to perform the jutsu. Her eyes widened in amazement as Kakashi performed the Rasengan, holding the whirling orb of chakra in his right hand. "I know you've seen Naruto do this jutsu, but I think it's time I taught you how to perform it."

She stated, "I remember how to do the first stage of training."

"Good," Kakashi said as the whirling orb of chakra disappeared. "You'll do Rasengan training on your own time, right now…I have many different jutsu to train you in, most of which I've copied over the years with my Sharingan…are you ready?"

"Yeah," Sara answered, her eyes blazing.

He smiled, "I have to warn you, I'm not going to go easy on you. I want you to learn these quickly and put them to memory."

Sara thought about that, "The harder ones I will use my Kekkai Genkai on." Her Devil's Eyes went from their usual ice blue to the red of the Sharingan, then it faded back to ice blue.

Kakashi chuckled, "That will make things go faster…I've also arranged for Tsunade to have a training session with you in the near future when I'm away…but for now…let's get started!"

Kakashi continuously pounded jutsu after jutsu into her memory, praising her when she got the jutsu right off the bat, sometimes losing his patience when she took forever to get others, usually the water styles.

At the end of the day, as the pair was walking back home, Kakashi said, "You did well, I didn't think we'd get through so many jutsu today."

"Next time don't get so frustrated with me and we may get through more," she commented.

Kakashi smiled, "Sure."

**Relationship**

Several days later found Sara waiting outside the Hokage's office with Kakashi. Kakashi glanced at Sara who looked furious, as she held a silvery blue dress that would be form fitting when she wore it. Kakashi remembered it vaguely from when he had asked her to show him what she had bought at the store once they had gotten back from their vacation. He was nervous as to what purpose the dress would serve on a mission. _As long as it's nothing that involves getting too close to the opposite gender I won't mind!_

He smiled under his mask when he heard Sara mutter darkly, "If that Hokage of ours even thinks that I'll wear this for some stupid mission she's got another thing coming!"

"You have to remember that intelligence gathering would require such attire," he said, still smiling at his ward's modesty.

"I don't care!" she fumed turning her back on him, "Who's side are you on?"

He sighed, "No one's. I'm merely making observations."

Sara grumbled something that Kakashi didn't quite catch, and he was sure that he probably didn't want to hear anyway. So he decided to change the subject, "You're blowing through all the jutsu I've copied like they were D-rank jutsu."

She blushed, "I could do better."

"I know you could, but for what I'm teaching you, you're doing very well," he smiled, "Not to mention that you're learning the Rasengan without my help."

"That's because I've seen all the stages done before," Sara muttered.

Kakashi chuckled, "That's true."

Before he could say anything else, Tsunade called from her office, "Sara! Get in here!"

Sara sighed, _her letter to me earlier worries me. "Bring that silvery blue dress you bought when you got back from your vacation, and you can bring Kakashi as moral support"…not exactly the most comforting mission summons!_ She felt slightly comforted as Kakashi followed her into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade saw the silvery blue dress and said, "Good, I'm glad you brought that as I requested. You will be going on an intelligence gathering mission with Kurenai; Asuma and Shikamaru will be your escorts to the Land of Grass. There you will gather all the intelligence you can within a day's time. You and Kurenai are visiting royalty from the Land of Fire as far as everyone in the Land of Grass is concerned, so learn as much as possible."

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Sara moaned.

Shizune walked in at that point, "Come with me so I can spruce you up a bit."

Sara gave Kakashi the "just kill me now look" before the door closed behind her and Shizune.

Kakashi gazed after her worriedly, hoping that she wouldn't hurt Shizune if Shizune took the makeup too far.

Tsunade smiled, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"It's not Sara I'm worried about," he answered.

She laughed, "Shizune knows not to go too far, besides, Sara's natural beauty will be enough for this mission."

Kakashi asked, "Will this mission involve…" He couldn't finish his question.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "You worry too much. The Leaf Village rarely does missions like that anymore, and we make sure we ASK before we send the kunoichi off."

The door opened just then and Kakashi could already see all of the boys in the Hidden Leaf Village with their mouths hanging open."

Sara looked stunning in her silvery blue dress, the color accenting her ice blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair was in its usual ponytail, but instead of her usual sandals, Sara wore high heels that were the same silvery blue as her dress. There was barely any makeup on her face apart from that which covered her scar.

Sara glared at Kakashi and said silently, _"I shall hurt you if you ever ask me to wear this dress again!"_

"_I won't,"_ Kakashi answered. He added to himself, _I'll probably get rid of it for her! All of the boys in this village will be drooling!_

Tsunade nodded in approval, "You're ready to go. Meet Kurenai, Asuma, and Shikamaru at the main gates then depart."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Sara grumbled, nearly tripping in her high heels as she left.

Sara was not oblivious to the stares she received as she walked down the street (having gained the balance to walk in her heels). But she ignored them. She did feel slightly flattered, but otherwise it annoyed her. _Any other time these people wouldn't give me the time of day!_

As she approached the gate, hating the high heels already, she heard laughter coming from one of the Anbus. Her eyes focused on the Anbu, Kenshin as she walked forward, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Shikamaru's mouth was hanging open, his mind totally blank of all thoughts as he gazed at Sara.

Kurenai greeted her, and Asuma complimented her dress, but Sara was too focused on the laughing Kenshin.

Ryo pulled off his mask and glanced anxiously at Kenshin who was still laughing. Kenshin pulled off his mask, hugging his sides, he couldn't picture Sara as anything but a friend, or a younger sibling…more a friend, so he found it funny to see her in a dress.

Sara pulled back her right arm and slugged Kenshin, and she practically growled as she went to stand beside Kurenai, "Next time you go on a mission I'll make sure you're stuck in high heels and a dress."

Kenshin rubbed his jaw, "Damn! I forgot how hard you could punch!"

"You also forgot that she has a temper," Ryo muttered.

Kenshin sighed and said, trying to smile past the pain in his jaw, "You know you look great, I just had to laugh because I never thought of you as one for dresses." He rubbed his jaw, "Granted your punch proved me right."

Kurenai smiled at Sara, "That was a good hit, although, when we're in the Land of Grass you are to keep that temper of yours under control."

Asuma nodded in agreement, "We don't want your cover to be blown…if you must hit somebody, make it a pathetic punch."

Sara gave a worried look, _I'm not sure I can do that…make that I don't think I can do either of those things!_

Asuma rolled his eyes at Sara's worried expression, "Either way, we need to get going, so let's go!"

Asuma and Shikamaru walked several feet away from the two kunoichi, treating them like they would royalty. Giving them privacy, yet being close enough to keep them from harm.

Sara sighed, _not fighting off enemy shinobi is going to be REALLY hard…_

"It's easier then you think," Kurenai murmured, reading her mind.

"I hate it when people do that," she grumbled, "maybe it's easy for you, but for me…"

Kurenai cut her off, "When you have a shinobi you find attractive 'protecting' you…" She let Sara come to her own conclusions.

Sara blushed slightly, glancing at Shikamaru, _it would be neat to watch Shikamaru fight…!_ She let the thought trail off, _granted we haven't really seen each other since I got back…_ Her gaze moved elsewhere when Shikamaru glanced her way.

Shikamaru sighed softly, _here I am, on a mission with the prettiest girl in the village and I'm not even sure where I stand! What a drag!_ He heard Asuma chuckle softly, _"Laugh it up!"_

"_I will,"_ Asuma answered silently, _"You're stressing too much over a girl."_

"_You're one to talk, dating Kurenai," _Shikamaru thought. Asuma remained silent. _"That's what I thought."_

They traveled in silence for the rest of the day, stopping finally when the sun began to set.

Asuma paused, lighting another cigarette, "We'll stop here if this is up to your standards ladies."

Kurenai answered, before Sara could make a sharp reply, "This will do nicely." The look she shot Sara reminded her that they were on a mission and were to act the part.

Sara watched, hating the mission more and more as Asuma and Shikamaru pitched the tents. Sara asked Kurenai silently, _"I understand the need to act the part, but do we really have to just sit here?"_

"_We could always talk like regular women,"_ Kurenai answered, a knowing look in her eyes.

"_I like keeping silent,"_ Sara thought quickly.

Once the camp was set up, Kurenai asked, "Would it be all right if I took a walk."

Asuma quickly stood up, "So long as you have an escort, mi'lady."

Sara rolled her eyes, _"What happened to keeping with our roles?"_

"_I didn't say we couldn't still have fun," _Kurenai answered as she walked away with Asuma, hand in hand.

Shikamaru and Sara were quiet for awhile, neither one moving nor speaking as they listened to their surrounding environment making sure that they were indeed alone. Sara was the first to move, flinging her high heels away from her. She grumbled, "Annoying contraptions."

An awkward silence lapsed between the two, neither one sure of what the other wanted to talk about.

Shikamaru broke the silence, "Where are we at?"

"Near the border to the Land of Grass," Sara said, wondering if Shikamaru was suffering from fatigue.

"That's not what I meant," he said smiling slightly. "I meant, where are we at in our relationship?"

Sara blushed, "I'm not exactly sure."

"Neither am I," Shikamaru said laughing. He added in a serious tone, "Should we…well…you know…"

"Kiss?" Sara supplied feeling her cheeks burn, giving away her embarrassment and shyness.

Shikamaru wasn't doing much better at concealing his feelings, "Well…yeah…" After a brief silence, Shikamaru stood up and walked over to where Sara was sitting.

Sara stood up automatically, wondering how this was going to work. She wanted to kiss Shikamaru, but she was terrified that he wouldn't like it when they did eventually kiss.

Shikamaru was nervous, he had never kissed a girl before, nor did he plan on kissing any other girl besides Sara…so long as all went well with this kiss.

They stood within millimeters of each other, neither sure of who would make the first move.

Shikamaru steadied himself, _it's not cool for the girl to have to make the first move…but man! Why am I so nervous? All right, here it goes…_ He leaned in slowly towards Sara hoping he didn't look like an idiot, since he felt so awkward.

Sara had closed her eyes as soon as she noticed that Shikamaru was leaning towards her, _Crap! I'm not ready for this am I? Maybe we should wait on this!_ She felt his lips press tentatively against hers and she did the same back, tentativeness and all.

He pulled away, _I was terrible! She'll hate me! Why on earth did I have to be one of those unslick guys?_ He thought, his cheeks flushing bright red.

Sara felt ridiculous, _I don't think we'll be kissing again for awhile, he probably thought that was horrible!_

Another silence spanned between them until Shikamaru asked, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well…what did you think?"

"It was great on my end…" She couldn't ask him what he thought.

"It wasn't torture," he quickly amended, seeing the flash of anger in her eyes, "That didn't come out right! What I meant was it was great! My nerves are just wound so tight that I'm not even thinking straight!"

She smiled, "I know what you mean."

"Do you want to try again?" Shikamaru asked.

She nodded feeling her heart pound a bit more loudly. Shikamaru didn't hesitate as long before he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers with the same tentativeness, but he left them there longer as the tentativeness disappeared. Sara pressed her lips against his, feeling exhilarated. This wasn't the type of kiss you'd find in a romantic novel, but it was enough for the young ninja to know that they cared about each other.

Sara broke the kiss first, a smile on her face. Shikamaru looked at her and smiled back, "That went well," he stated. They both burst into laughter knowing those words didn't cover anything of what they felt.

Asuma and Kurenai walked back into the camping area and stared, utterly perplexed, at the laughing, young shinobi.

"Apparently, we missed a lot," Asuma murmured, squeezing Kurenai's hand slightly.

Shikamaru and Sara heard Asuma's murmur and they stopped laughing; although they couldn't quite stop, they would blush or laugh every few seconds whenever they looked at each other.

The next day, when they finally arrived in the Land of Grass, Kurenai and Sara sat in on a meeting with Asuma and Shikamaru close by, making sure that no harm would come to the kunoichi.

Sara decided to pretend that she wasn't interested in the meeting's proceedings, instead, taking pretend interest in her nails instead, listening to everything that was going on, taking more interest in the hushed voices of two shinobi in the corner, Grass ninja. When their conversation held no interesting info, so she listened for other interesting tidbits.

On the way back to the Leaf Village, Kurenai and Sara exchanged information about all they had overheard and seen, jotting down everything for when they returned to the village.

Four days after the team had left, Kakashi stood waiting near the village gates, he was anxious to see how his ward was. The first night she had been gone he had felt her extreme nervousness and then her extreme joy. He wanted to be sure that she was okay.

As the four ninja arrived, Kakashi sighed in exasperation. Asuma and Kurenai walked side by side, and even though they weren't holding hands, it was obvious that the two ninja were comfy together. His exasperation was directed at Sara and Shikamaru who held hands.

_I'm glad that everybody is getting along, and I'm genuinely happy that Sara will have someone who will care about her when I'm gone…but really! That is pushing my patience!_ He sighed more in defeat then exasperation, _and I'll never find the right person it seems…then again I really don't have the time anyway, nor do I think I'm ready._ Kakashi cleared his throat loudly to attract their attention.

Shikamaru and Sara quickly released hands, and Sara walked calmly up to Kakashi, hugging him. She said silently, _"Don't kill him."_

"_If I know anything about what you feel for him, which I think I have a good idea," _Kakashi replayed the memory of having first her nervousness and then her joy, _"I think I know how you feel…but it doesn't stop me from feeling protective and wanting to rip him limb from limb."_

"_Master Kakashi!"_

"_Just wait till your thirty okay?"_ he pleaded.

She whispered to him, "Didn't I agreed to that already."

"I don't remember," Kakashi murmured.

"Well, I'll wait that long," she reassured him.

"Good."

**Monster Strength**

The day after Sara got back from her intelligence gathering mission, Kakashi said to her as they ate breakfast, "I'll have to leave for a mission as soon as I'm done eating, but I've arranged for you to train with Tsunade today."

"How'd you manage that one?" Sara questioned, genuinely curious.

Kakashi muttered, "She owed me a favor."

"So…what am I learning?" She wondered.

"You'll have to wait and see," Kakashi said, taking his plate and silverware to the sink. He walked back over to her and kissed her cheek, "Please behave while you're with Tsunade, I don't want you to come back with broken bones." He smiled slightly, "Just make sure you pay attention. It took a lot to convince her to do this training."

"All right," she muttered.

Kakashi sighed, "I really don't want to leave, I'd much rather see how your

training goes."

Sara stood up and shoved him slightly as she headed for the door, "I know, but you still have to go."

Kakashi shoved her back, "I'm well aware of that." He closed the door behind them and walked with her to the Hokage's Mansion. "This is where I leave you." He ruffled her hair before he teleported with a puff of smoke.

As if on cue, Tsunade appeared in front of her, "Are you ready for this training?"

"Yes," Sara answered.

Tsunade snorted, "We'll see…Follow me!"

Sara followed Tsunade to the usual training area with the Memorial Stone. Tsunade turned to face her and said, "A shinobi should always be alert for an attack."

Sara nodded, _it makes sense. It's one of the first things a shinobi lea-!_ She blacked out when something slammed down on the top of her head sending a shockwave of pain through her entire body.

Tsunade hovered worriedly over Sara, she hadn't realized that Sara wasn't ready for her kick, and she was now wondering what she would tell Kakashi if Sara didn't wake up, _"Well Kakashi, I was training her and I thought she would dodge my kick…"_

Sara stirred, wincing as a dull throb started on the top of her head, "What happened?"

"You weren't ready," Tsunade said in frustration. "After I told you to always be ready for an attack."

Sara muttered, "Next time you say something like that I'll know."

Tsunade said, "I have one other thing to teach you today so let's get started."

Sara tensed up, waiting for Tsunade to strike, when Tsunade hadn't moved for several minutes, she began to look around, _where could the real Tsunade be…?_ Tsunade charged forward when Sara was looking around. She glanced to the side, and moved out of range of Tsunade's kick. Tsunade continued her assault. Sara constantly managed to stay out of range of Tsunade's kicks and punches until her muscles seized up.

Sara tried to move as Tsunade's kick came closer and closer to her shoulder. She was frantic, _think! Think! Think! What can I do to get out of this? I don't want to black out again!_ As a desperate effort, Sara asked Phoenix, _"Give me your chakra!"_

Phoenix heard the desperation in her thoughts and shot a large amount of chakra through her body. Sara was amazed when she felt the spasm stop. She teleported before Tsunade's kick could land.

Tsunade paused in her attack and asked, "Did you just have a muscle spasm just now?"

"Yeah," Sara gasped, trying to get her heart rate back under control.

"How did you get out of it?" Tsunade asked. "I thought I was going to land a hit and break your shoulder blade."

"I had Phoenix give me his own chakra, he sent it in a large surge," Sara answered.

"Interesting," Tsunade mused. "Well…in any case, your training needs to continue. Now, I'll teach you how to send chakra into your fists so you can do this." She pulled her left arm back and punched the ground. Sara teleported so she wouldn't be thrown into the air.

Sara said eagerly as she stood next to Tsunade, "I can't wait to learn that!"

Tsunade smiled, "Then let's begin…"

The next day when Kakashi got back from his mission, he was surprised to see Tsunade standing in front of his door. "Is something wrong?" He asked anxiously.

Tsunade wouldn't meet his gaze, "Well…Kakashi…yesterday…well…"

Kakashi shoved past her and dashed up the stairs to Sara's room and threw open her door.

Sara sat up in bed with a start and then held her head in her hands, "I hate that monster strength of hers!"

Kakashi looked down the stairs at Tsunade, "You hit her with a chakra infused kick?"

Tsunade looked embarrassed, "I thought she would dodge it."

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asked, ignoring Tsunade.

"My head is throbbing," she moaned, laying slowly back down.

Tsunade reassured Kakashi, "She'll be fine, I've given her some pain killers to take." She quickly left before Kakashi could find a reason to get mad.

Kakashi sighed, pulling the blankets higher up on her, "I hope you feel better soon…that's the last time I let her train you."

**Shadow Wolf**

One week later, (Sara's headache only last a couple of days) Sara stood in Tsunade's office along with Shikaku and Kakashi while Tsunade explained their mission, "Kakashi you will wait in the Sand Village while Shikaku and Sara assist the new Kazekage." Her gaze rested on Sara, "This is your last mission before your rank as a shinobi is determined."

Sara's eyes lit up with excitement, _finally!_

Kakashi smiled at her, _she's been waiting for this for a long time now. So that's why Shikaku is here; being the head of the Jônin Council, he'll be a major factor in determining her rank._

Shikaku turned to face Kakashi and Sara, "We should head out right away. Meet me in front of the village gates in an hour."

"Of course," Kakashi said nodding. Shikaku teleported out of the room.

As Kakashi and Sara were getting ready, Sara commented, "I've never been on a mission with Shikaku before."

"You'll be fine," Kakashi said reassuringly. "I know you'll do your best as always."

She asked quietly, "Do you think I'll get jônin even with my handicap?"

"What handicap?" Kakashi questioned, smiling at her.

Sara leaned her head against his shoulder, "Thanks, Master Kakashi."

"You've come a long way from being an inexperienced genin," he commented, ruffling her hair.

An hour later they met Shikaku in front of the village gates and then they headed to the Land of Wind, to the Sand Village.

After traveling three days, Sara was ready for her mission, and ready to meet the new Kazekage. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Gaara waiting for them. She asked, "Gaara, are you the Kazekage?"

"Yes, I've been the Kazekage for almost a year now," Gaara answered. "I'm glad your Hokage sent you for this mission."

Sara nodded, "It will be a pleasure to fight beside you again."

Shikaku asked Gaara, "What is the mission?"

"It's fairly simple, while one of you stays here in the village, I will distract the ambassadors from another ninja village. The other two shinobi are to get a stolen Sand Village scroll for them."

Shikaku nodded, "It does sound simple enough, but sometimes simple missions can be the most deadly."

Gaara asked, "Who will be staying behind."

"I will be," Kakashi answered. He looked embarrassed as he added, "I'm sorry about my behavior the lat time we met."

Gaara nodded to Kakashi and then turned his gaze on Shikaku and Sara, "You two need to come with me."

Sara brushed against Kakashi to reassure him that she would be fine as she followed Gaara and Shikaku.

Gaara said quietly as he walked, "In an hour I will be meeting with the shinobi that stole our village's scroll. It is vitally important to the village to get it back."

Sara and Shikaku nodded. Gaara stopped and said, "I'll let you two plan how you will get the scroll back."

"Before you go," Shikaku asked, "Why not have your own shinobi do this mission?"

"It would be too obvious if one of my own shinobi were to do this mission, I told the ambassadors that I would meet them without my shinobi present," he answered.

Sara grinned fiendishly, _hence the alliance with the Leaf Village coming in handy._

Gaara walked several paces away from the two shinobi as Shikaku began to talk, "I'm not good at being inconspicuous about trying to stolen items. I'll merely be observing how you get the scroll…so do you have any type of plan?"

Sara shook her head back and forth, "I won't have one till I see what I'm dealing with."

"Good answer," he said, grinning.

An hour later, Gaara greeted the ambassadors and engaged them in conversation. Shikaku glanced at Sara to talk to her but was surprise to find her nowhere to be seen, _odd…where did she go?_ He shrugged and continued to watch the ambassadors and the Kazekage. His eyes widened when he saw the pouch flap on one of the ambassadors move to reveal a rat holding a scroll. The rat flipped out of the pack and transformed into a dog carrying a ball. The ambassadors turned to look at the dog but otherwise suspected nothing.

Shikaku smiled as the dog trotted up to him and deposited the ball at his feet before transforming back into Sara.

Sara sighed, "That was easier then I would have thought. Not very bright are they?" She gestured to the ambassadors who were leaving.

Gaara walked up to them and picked up the scroll, "Thank you. You may head back to your village now." Shikaku nodded and began to walk back to where Kakashi would be waiting and Sara was about to follow him when Gaara said, "Sara, wait."

Sara paused as Gaara asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Sara said, knowing that Gaara was referring to when she and Kakashi had passed through the Sand Village on their vacation. She had talked to Gaara only for a brief moment then, but he had obviously picked up on her pain.

He nodded and walked beside her as she followed Shikaku. Kakashi asked as they approached, "Did the mission go well?"

"Flawlessly," Shikaku answered.

Four days later, Kakashi sat next to Asuma as Shikaku called the Jônin Council meeting to order, "Lady Hokage wishes for us to decide if Sara Uchiha should be reinstated as a jônin…all in favor as 'aye'," a resounding "aye" echoed throughout the room, "all opposed same sign." All was quiet. Shikaku nodded, "Then she shall be reinstated as a jônin of the Hidden Leaf Village…is there any other business that needs to be addressed at this time?"

Asuma stood up, "Shouldn't a nickname be given to Sara Uchiha? She has become a bingo book entry rivaling Kakashi or myself."

Shikaku smiled, "People have already made up one."

Kakashi and Asuma exchanged a confused look as Shikaku continued, "I overheard on one of my missions some shinobi discussing the Leaf Village's Shadow Wolf." Kakashi and Asuma were even more confused as were the other jônin who were present, "They said that the enemy was lucky to see the glint of a kunai blade or other weapon before a shinobi was killed…Sara earned her nickname back when she was an Anbu Black Op, she is the Shadow Wolf."

Kakashi couldn't help smiling, _that's my girl! I'll have to tell her when I get home._

Later that evening, Sara was reading _Make Out Violence_ when Kakashi got back from his meeting. She looked at him eagerly, "So…what rank am I?"

Kakashi smiled, "You're a jônin…Shadow Wolf."

"What?" Sara asked, confused.

"That's a nickname our enemies have given you. You're known as the Shadow Wolf to them, just like I'm known as the Copy Ninja or Mirror Move Ninja." He added, "Did you realize that you're as big a target in a bingo book as I am?"

"I had no idea," Sara said, quickly looking at _Make Out Violence_.

"You knew," Kakashi said wrapping her in his arms, "but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're happy and well." He kissed her cheek. "Tomorrow, you're officially a jônin again."

**Growing Up**

Several months later found Kakashi and Sara sparring in the usual training area. Kai was the lucky spectator. Whenever Kakashi moved, Sara quickly countered, but neither could gain a direct hit on the other.

Kai turned as Kakashi appeared beside him, "Shadow Clone, huh?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said smiling. He watched Sara spar with his clone, "I'm impressed with how much she's learned."

Kai nodded, "She's grown too. She has the lanky build of a Hatake but her facial features are definitely Uchiha."

Kakashi sighed, "She's grown so much. Just the other day I noticed that she comes up to my chin."

Kai nodded again, "Her hairstyle has changed as well."

As Sara dodged an attack from the clone, her ponytail blew forward. She had hair on the side of her bangs that was slightly longer and it framed her eyes, enhancing her Uchiha features."

Kakashi chuckled softly, "Naruto is certainly in for a surprise when he get's back."

"He sure is," someone said in the tree above the pair.

Kakashi and Kai both glanced up as Sara's Shadow Clone used the Rasengan sending the Kakashi clone flying.

Kakashi flinched, "I should have known you wouldn't be fooled."

"You're right!" She grinned mischievously.

Kai laughed, "That Naruto had better watch out. You're one deadly shinobi, Sara."

Sara nodded, "Naruto will be back soon, and he'll be in for quite a shock, as will Sakura when I see her again."

"That's right," Kakashi said sighing, "you two have been so busy that you haven't been able to see each other."

Sara asked, "You have though, how is she doing?"

"She's doing well," Kakashi said, "she's grown since you last saw each other…you've all grown."

"Even Naruto will be stronger," Sara murmured to herself gazing at the horizon, _when you get back Naruto…you'll be surprised at the shinobi you meet…_

**_This is the last part of the first half of Bright Eyes, I will be posting the second half soon, but first, I have to post the Bright Eyes Specials that go with both the first & second halves...though I haven't posted any yet for the second half ^^ so I'll be posting a Bright Eyes Special every day tis week._**


End file.
